Un ángel perdido en la oscuridad
by Rocio Hyuga
Summary: Han pasado dos años desde el enfrentamiento de Naruto contra Nagato, sucesos ocurridos, reviven una frustración enterrada con el regreso de una persona... ¿Qué suceso ocurrio en esa batalla? ¿Quién regresa? y ¿Qué Consecuencias traera? Cap.38 Sufrimiento Lamento la demora -.-
1. Capítulo 1: Regreso a Konoha

_**Hola a todos!**_

**_para mi es un placer el ingresar en este foro y presentarles uno de mis trabajos, el cual espero sea de su agrado_**

**_sin más comienzo_**

_**Capitulo 1: Regreso a Konoha**_

La sombra oscura de la noche… iluminada por el suave rose de la luna, contemplan las ondeantes hojas caer a merced del viento al compas del canto sonoro de los grillos y aves nocturnas… todo en una total armonía, él espesor de los arboles acrecentaba cada vez más y más, de pronto no fue más que… silencio… duro y abrumador, el soplido del viento se hacia fuerte anunciando el peligro, por entre la oscuridad de los arboles, se abre paso una sombra tan rápida como si tuviese pies alados, saltando por entre las ramas de los arboles tomando impulso dio un salto hasta llegar al punto más alto siendo iluminada su figura por la luna…

Vestía una larga capa con gorro de color negro, su rostro oculto tras una máscara blanca en forma de gato, con ciertos rasgos en rojo, desciende lentamente continuando su camino seguido de un sonido muy parecido al de un cascabel los rayos de luz filtrándose entre las hojas, iluminando el proceder del sonido era algo así como una placa de metal con un símbolo grabado, hubiese sido visible si no es por el ligero choque de luz que se produjo en el…

De la nada 5 sombras saltaban entre los arboles no muy lejos de la figura enmascarada- ¡Te encontramos! –gritó la sombra guía, era la voz de un hombre hacia el enmascarado quien no parecía asustado en lo más mínimo por la presencia de sus seguidores no intento huir de hecho sin que ellos se percataran bajo un poco la velocidad- ¡No huyas! –grito otro hombre pero sin resultado alguno, dando lugar a una pequeña persecución, era extraño pero el enmascarado no intentaba huir, ni los atacaba era como si… quisiera que los siguieran, concluía otro hombre un impulso de desesperación en saber que era lo que ocurría lo invadía rápidamente y sin aviso alguno preparo varias armas- ¿Qué haces? –Pregunto la única mujer que los acompañaba, el resto lo observo intrigado por su actitud- Detente, no hagas ninguna estupidez –Dijo otro hombre sin embargo él hizo caso omiso a sus palabras lanzando una lluvia de armas que impactaron brutalmente contra él enmascarado provocando una nube de humo, los hombres acudieron rápidamente al lugar en espera que se dispersara el humo- ¡No puede ser! –Dijeron unísonamente cuando se despejo el humo al notar que en ese lugar no había absolutamente nadie, el hombre que había lanzado la lluvia de armas se acerco para observar mejor, en medio del salto un ligero rayo de luz se disparo para después perderse en la oscuridad, seguido de un goteo de sangre- ah –exclamó tocándose la mejilla y descubriendo el proceder de la sangre- ¿Qué fue eso? –Preguntó desconcertado, el resto de sus compañeros se percato de su herida- ¿De dónde vino eso? –Preguntó la mujer, acercándose a verlo- ah –exclamó puesto que otro hilo de luz apareció dejando sangre brotar de su mejilla, cosa que alarmo al grupo los nervios se acrecentaban dentro de cada uno de ellos, buscando al responsable de sus ligeras heridas- ¡miren! –Gritó uno de ellos, el resto lo siguió con la mirada… algo realmente increíble parecían una especie de telaraña creado con- ¿hilos? –dijeron intrigados, pero no cualquier hilo, no, estos parecían estar hechos de metal tan ligero y flexible casi invisible ante la vista humana pero a la vez tan fuertes y afilados como una espada- ¡Una trampa! –concluyeron después de meditarlo unos minutos, eso significaba que la persecución al enmascarado no fue más que una treta para guiarlos y lo más seguro es que debía encontrarse muy cerca…

Una figura enmascarada saltaba con gran fuerza hasta quedar en un punto específico en el aire, con gran rapidez hizo varias posiciones de manos y con una de ellas soplo fuertemente… fuego… directo a los hilos y como tal cual saeta atravesaba todo lo que se interponía en su camino… Los hombres se percataron de un ruido y decidieron voltear a ver que sucedía pero cuando lo hicieron ya era demasiado tarde el fuego les rodeo en cuestión de segundos, una gran llamarada sobresalía del bosque y con ella varios gritos desgarradores después silencio y oscuridad, el viento soplo fuertemente en el lugar no quedó nada más que cenizas y restos pequeños de sus cuerpos, el viento ondeaba la capa enmascarado- Shht ¡te pasaste, no tenias porque matarlos! Shht –se dejo escuchar una voz femenina algo molesta por lo que parecía un comunicador- Shht regresa de inmediato al campamento Shht –Dijo un tanto más tranquila, él enmascarado se limito a no decir nada y concentrando un poco su chakra desapareció en un remolino de hojas

No muy lejos del lugar del incidente la luz de una pequeña fogata iluminaba dos troncos que la rodeaban, un par de tiendas más al fondo una persona o mejor dicho una mujer de figura delgada y esbelta, cabello largo y de color lila un tanto oscuro, vestía un chaleco de color lila suave, por debajo una blusa pegada de un azul oscuro, pans pegados del mismo tono de azul, en sus manos guantes largos que llegaban hasta arriba de sus codos del mismo tono azul, en uno de sus brazo una marca grabada en color rojo, por debajo de su cabello una espada, su rostro oculto tras una máscara blanca con forma de gato y rasgos en rojo… veía fijamente la luna- ¿Lo tienes? –pregunto secamente, justo detrás de ella se forma un pequeño remolino de hojas y de este aparece una figura enmascarada de larga capa negra con gorro, se acerco unos pasos hacia la mujer y de su capa saco su mano y en ella un pergamino- ¡Bien hecho! –Felicito la peli lila, dándose vuelta para recibir el pergamino observando fijamente al enmascarado un aire de suspenso y silencio- acaba de llegar un mensaje –dijo cortando el silencio, subiendo su mano para quitarse lentamente su máscara…

Su rostro era realmente hermoso, piel blanca y tersa, ojos negros, labios pintados de carmesí, un pequeño flequillo en puntas que resaltaban sus rasgos faciales su rostro reflejaba una seriedad increíble- Nos piden volver a la aldea –Continuo sin cambiar de tono haciendo una nueva pausa en espera de una respuesta del enmascarado pero al ver que no hizo ningún reproche decidió continuar después de un pequeños suspiro- Sera mejor que descansemos por hoy –Propuso un poco más relajada- prepara tus cosas, ya que será un largo viaje-dibujando una leve sonrisa- mañana volveremos… –prosiguió dando unos pasos hacia el campamento- a Konoha –el enmascarado por debajo de su capa apretó fuertemente su mano al escuchar el nombre de "Konoha", para después subir su mirada a la luna llena quien sabe por cuánto tiempo la observo pero parecía perderse en la intrigante hermosura de esa maravilla redonda- ¡ven a comer! –grito la mujer haciéndolo reaccionar y retirarse tranquilamente del lugar

Un nuevo día, sin embargo las nubes comenzaban a juntarse anunciando que sería un día lluvioso, por entre las ramas del bosque dos figuras se movían a gran velocidad de árbol en árbol- será mejor apresurarnos –le dijo una mujer de cabello lila, con una máscara y mochila por encima de su espada a otra persona con larga capa negra, con una máscara casi igual que hizo caso omiso a las palabras de la mujer y simplemente avanzó más rápido- *vaya , parece que amaneció de mal genio* -se dijo así misma, observando a la otra persona avanzar

Entre el bosque hasta una gran puerta abierta en el punto más alto grabado el símbolo de Konoha, las calles de la aldea inundas de personas, algunas corrían hacia sus que acares rutinarios, los niños corrían mientras jugaban, algunas mujeres conversaban, mientras otras negociaban en sus ventas finalmente en el edificio más alto de toda la aldea, por los pasillos dentro de una gran oficina una mujer de cabello rubio blanquizco sujetado por dos coletas bajas, ojos cafés, proporciones exageradas, sentada en una silla de color negro, veía fijamente el hermoso paisaje que era Konoha a través de una enorme ventana, siendo interrumpida por unos sonidos provenientes de la puerta eran varias voces-

¡Déjame pasar Shizune! –Se escuchaba una voz masculina detrás de la puerta- ¡No no puedes pasar! –gritaba una mujer cuando se escucho un fuerte golpe de madera azotar contra la pared- ¡Oye Vieja! –Dijo al entrar, un joven de unos 18 años, de cabello rubio alborotado, ojos azules, piel morena con tres marcas en cada una de sus mejillas- Necesito hablar contigo… -Sin embargo se detuvo en seco al notar que la mujer de cabello rubio estaba sentada de lado observándolo de manera seria y fría- ¡Disculpe la intromisión Tsunade-sama! –dijo una mujer de cabello corto de color negro, ojos igualmente negros y en sus brazos sostenía extrañamente una cerdita, entraba de detrás del rubio-

¡Quiero que me dejes ir a buscar a Sasuke! –Continúo de manera fuerte y un deje de desesperación en su voz- ¡Es suficiente Naruto! –Reprendió la mujer- cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no –continúo parándose de su escritorio- ¿Por qué no? –pregunto el rubio molesto la mujer avanzo unos pasos hacia el rubio Ya enfrente- ¿Dime una cosa Naruto? –Pregunto severamente- ¿Acaso ya puedes controlar al Kyubi? –volvió a preguntar seriamente una pregunto que hizo estremecer al rubio no solo por el tono si no por la respuesta una respuesta que él conocía y esa era un… no… que demostró al bajar la cabeza- como lo suponía –Dijo más tranquila, dándose vuelta para ver a la mujer de cabello negro que estaba detrás del rubio, la cual lucia un poco triste puesto que parecía que ella entendía un poco el sufrimiento del rubio- Lo mejor será que vuelvas a tu entrenamiento, con Kakashi y Yamato -Habló dándole la espalda- si no tienes más que decir puedes retirarte, tengo otros asuntos que atender –Acto seguido el rubio salió decepcionado del lugar-

Shizune necesito que hagas algunos preparativos –Le dijo a la peli negro- el día de hoy, alguien regresara a la aldea –con serena tranquilidad, la mujer abrió sus ojos cuan grandes eran, seguramente ella sabía de qué o quienes se trataba- Se refiere a… -Dijo un una gota de sudor que resbalaba por su mejilla- No quiero que le comentes a nadie sobre su regreso hasta que Yo te lo ordene ¿Entendido?–Dijo serenamente- ¡Hai! –Respondió- Volverán este mismo día –prosiguió la rubia al sentarse en su escritorio, un respiro de alivio escapo de los labios de la peli negro, junto con el aparecimiento de una leve sonrisa dibujada en su rostro

Por las calles de la aldea un rubio ajiazul caminaba decepcionado no solo porque una vez más se le había negado la oportunidad de ir en busca de su amigo, sino que también se le hizo ver su debilidad al no ser capaz de controlar aquel poder por el cual muchos le temían, mientras que otros le respetaban- Ha –suspiro tristemente, para después subir su cabeza y admirar el cielo que cada vez se tornaba más nublado- bueno creo que no tengo opción –Dijo resignadamente, aunque en esos momentos estaba sonriendo sus orbes azulados demostraban la tristeza y frustración que sentía, luego de caminar un poco un ruido parecido al de un trueno proveniente de su estomago- Ya medio hambre, ya se invitare a Sakura-chan a comer algo –Sus ánimos parecían recuperados, para después correr en dirección de la ya mencionada

En la entrada de la aldea dos personas enmascaradas, se hacían presentes- ¿Quienes son ustedes? –Pregunto uno de los que custodiaban la entrada, un hombre de cabello negro, con una especie de vendaje sobre su nariz, de piel morena y ojos negros con la vestimenta de un Chunin- ¡Son ustedes! –Dijo otro hombre que estaba sentado a la par de él, de cabello castaño y ojos negros vestido de la misma manera que el otro- Díganle a Tsunade-sama que hemos vuelto –Dijo una mujer de cabello lila oscuro, con vestimenta anbu, y su respectiva mascara, para después voltear a ver a su acompañante-

¿Mm? –Exclamó observándolo detenidamente, para después bajar la cabeza dejando escapar un suspiro- Esta bien –soltando un tono de resignación- Pero ten cuidado, nadie puede saber que hemos vuelto hasta que la Hokage lo autorice –Continuo más tranquila a lo que su acompañante asintió con la cabeza- ¡Espera! –El enmascarado se detuvo- Toma esto –Dijo sacando del bolsillo que llevaba en la parte trasera, era una especie de micrófono un tanto pequeño, el enmascarado la observó detenidamente a pesar de su máscara se percibía la intriga que transmitía- Es un modificador de voz, recuerda que no queremos que te descubran –Explicaba en tanto el enmascarado se colocaba discretamente el micrófono por debajo de la máscara sin quitársela-

¡Hmp! –Exclamó terminando de ponerse el modificador- Vaya, si que piensas en todo –Dijo en voz fría y calculadora, pero al escuchar su voz se noto un poco su sorpresa- Espera un minuto –Le llamó la atención a la mujer sin cambiar de tono- Mi voz suena como la de… -pero no pudo terminar ya que la mujer intervino- Si, si lo sé, pero como ya te dije nadie puede saber quién eres –Dijo en tono autoritario- Mientras yo iré con Tsunade-sama a informarle nuestra venida –comenzando a retirarse- ¡Has lo que quieras! –Dijo sarcásticamente, pero de su capa saco sus manos, concentrando un poco de su chakra hizo una posición de manos creando una réplica de sí- ¡Llévate a este clon para que la Hokage no se enfade al notar que falte! –Propuso fríamente- ¡Como quieras! Pero… pudiste pedírmelo más amablemente –Dijo un tanto molesta- Lo que sea –dijo al retirarse en una nube de humo-

Por las calles de la aldea un rubio corría a toda prisa buscando por todos lados- ¡Sakura-chan! –Gritaba una y otra vez cada que entraba en algún puesto… Una joven peli rosa de unos 18 años, de ojos color jade salía de una tienda de hiervas medicinales con una canasta en la mano, cuando escuchó el gritó de cierto rubio-

¿Naruto? –Dijo girando su cabeza en dirección de donde provenía el grito, el rubio corría a toda prisa y aduras penas esquivaba a las personas que se le interponían- ¡Sakura-chan! –Gritó felizmente el rubio al ver a la peli rosa-

Oye Sakura-chan quieres… -Dijo al correr hacia ella, sin embargo no pudo continuar porque justo cuando estaba a unos metros de ella una persona con larga capa negra y mascara se atravesó en su camino, causando un gran impacto que caer al suelo al rubio, mientras que el enmascarado como si nada- Disculpe –Habló el rubio sobándose la cabeza, la peli rosa corrió a ver el estado en que se encontraba su amigo, al llegar lo ayudo a ponerse de pie-

¡Fíjate por donde caminas, fracasado! –Reprocho el enmascarado en un tono molesto pero a la vez frio, observándolo tanto a él como a la mujer-

¡Oye no le grites, él ya te pidió disculpas! –Regaño la peli rosa- ¡hmp! –Exclamó observándola- Tú no te metas –Replicó- Oye no le hables así –le gritó el rubio, el enmascarado simplemente dio la vuelta para después perderse entre la multitud- ¿Quién era ese sujeto? –Preguntó la ojijade-

No lo sé, pero es demasiado arrogante –Respondió observando al enmascarado perderse entre la multitud, no sabía el porqué pero Naruto sentía conocer a esa persona-Naruto-kun –Escuchó una voz suave y cálida, que lo hizo reaccionar comenzando a buscar por todos lados- ¿Sakura-chan escuchaste eso? –Sin dejar de buscar-

De que hablas, yo no escuche nada –Respondió extrañada- Tienes razón, creo… que solo fue mi imaginación –Dijo rascándose la cabeza- *Sin embargo… juraría que esa voz era como la de… No, no puede ser* -Reflexionaba para sí- oye Sakura-chan, me preguntaba… ¿Si quieres ir a comer ramen con migo en Ichiraku? –Preguntó nerviosamente- Esta bien, pero primero tengo que ir a dejar, estas medicinas al hospital –El rubio asintió con la cabeza y ambos se dirigieron al lugar mencionado…

Durante su trayectoria ambos platicaron de varios temas, la mayoría de las muchas misiones que hicieron cuando eran el antiguo equipo 7, y cuando su amigo aún permanecía a su lado, o de lo mucho que le costó a Naruto convertirse en chunin y que ahora ambos ya eran jounin… en el horizonte de una de las calles se hacían presentes dos sombras una más grande que la otra, el rubio alzo la mirada al divisar de quienes se trataban… - ¡Hola! –Gritó alzando su brazo- Neji-kun, Hanabi-chan –Saludo a un hombre de 19 años, cabello largo y castaño, ojos color perla, una niña de 13 años, cabello semi-largo, igualmente castaño, ojos también a perlados, ambos vestían trajes tradicionales de luto, Naruto y Sakura se acercaron a saludarlos, pero cuando llegaron notaron sus vestimentas- Oigan ¿Qué hacen vestidos así? –Pregunto inocente el ojiazul-

Fuimos a dejar unas flores –Dijo tristemente él ojiperla- ¿No lo recuerdas Naruto? –Preguntó incrédula la ojijade por lo olvidadizo de su amigo- Hoy es el aniversario de su muerte –Respondió con mirada triste la pequeña peli castaña…

El viento soplo a su alrededor un aire que traiga consigo tristeza y dolor, para ellos pero en especial a los dos ojiperlas, la mirada del rubio se volvió turbia, sintió como una terrible opresión en su pecho se acrecentaba a cada segundo, a su mente vino la imagen de una joven ojiperla, de cabello azulado como la noche con una sonrisa tan cálida y pura- si, tienes razón… -Dijo secamente su cabeza se bajo al punto que una sombra cubría sus orbes azulados llenos de tristeza y dolor

Naruto… -Susurro triste la peli rosa al verlo- Bueno nosotros tenemos que volver a casa, nos veremos luego –Se despidió el pelo castaño, junto con la ojiperla hicieron una leve reverencia para después retirarse, desapareciendo en el horizonte

Naruto y Sakura continuaron su camino hacia el hospital solo que esta vez ninguno decía palabra alguna, así continuaron hasta llegar al lugar mencionado, dejaron las medicinas y prosiguieron su camino al puesto Ichiraku, donde comieron sus tazones de ramen, pero a pesar de eso tampoco se dirigieron la palabra era como ver a dos extraños caminar por los mismos lugares, a lo único que hablaron fue para despedirse

Nuevamente el rubio caminaba sin dirección alguna, hasta llegar al bosque en donde algunas aves ejecutaban sus armoniosas melodías de alegría mientras otras buscaban refugio al sentir la fuerte lluvia aproximándose, sin embargo el rubio no hacia gran caso de ello de por si estaba muy sumergido en sus pensamientos como para percatarse del lugar, hasta llegar a lo que parecía el fin de ese inmenso bosque pero no lo era, más bien parecía que ese bosque rodeara un gran campo, con cientos de lapidas- ¿mm…? ¿Un cementerio? –Se pregunto nuestro amigo ajiazul, en el fondo una sombra veía una tumba no muy lejos de donde él se encontraba

En un gran cementerio rodeado por el bosque una figura enmascarada con larga capa negra, depositaba unas flores para después observarla detenidamente hundiéndose en sus recuerdos y pensamientos- ¡Hmp! –Exclamó secamente después de un gran silencio- Disculpa, que haya venido hasta ahora –Dijo sarcásticamente al vacio era como si la persona que estaba en esa tumba realmente lo escuchara, o quizá ese ere el deseo del enmascarado que aquella persona lo escuchara, pasaron unos minutos y el enmascarado movió su cabeza súbitamente era como si se hubiese percatado de algo o alguien, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos despareció y reapareció justo detrás de una persona sacando un kunai de su manga y colocándolo amenazadoramente en el cuello del intruso- ¿Tú aquí? –Pregunto al notar que esa persona era nada más y nada menos que cierto rubio ojiazul- ¿A qué has venido? –Amenazó frívolamente acercando un poco más el kunai al cuello del rubio quien estaba paralizado ante el filo del arma.


	2. Chapter 2: Combate de prueba: el ángel

_**Hola!**_

**_bueno quiero agradecer a mis dos lectoras_**

**_Dika no Sora_**

**_SerenityLinna001_**

**_Muchas gracias a ambas por tomarse la molestia de leer mi historia_**

**_ahora les traigo el siguiente capitulo, el cual espero les guste y también llame la atención de nuevos lectores ypuedan comentarlo..._**

**_sin más, los dejo leer..._**

_**Capitulo 2: Combate de Prueba: El Ángel Negro**_

Dentro de la torre Hokage en una elegante oficina, un personaje más bien una mujer de cabello lila un tanto oscuro con vestimenta anbu y su respectiva mascara junto con otra persona con larga capa negra y mascara veían con intriga a una mujer de cabello rubio claro y ojos color miel, la cual leía con cierto detenimiento unas hojas al finalizar su rostro se mostraba serio causando un leve escalofrió en la anbu- ¿Así que…? –Dijo finalmente cortando aquel abrumador silencio- ¿Después de estos años te has fortalecido? –Prosiguió colocando los papeles en su escritorio para así poder ver de frente a la mujer-

-¡Hai! Sus progresos han sido notables después de enfrentarse a él –Respondió con calma dirigiendo su vista al enmascarado que por debajo de su capa apretaba con rabia sus manos al parecer ese "Él" le causaba gran conflicto- ¡Eso puedo verlo! No por nada ya te has creado una gran reputación como "Ángel Negro" –Una misteriosa sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro causando la expectativa del enmascarado- ¿Qué es lo que tiene en mente? –Dedujo fríamente en tanto la Hokage se le acercaba unos cuantos pasos- Al parecer también tu capacidad de deducción es notable –Observando al enmascarado de frente-

-¡Hmp! –Exclamo secamente al observarla con una sonrisa- Si tienes razón tengo algo en mente, ¿Quiero comprobar cuanto has mejorado? –Dio media vuelta redirigiéndose al frente de su escritorio- ¿Y cómo planea hacerlo? –Pregunto la anbu a lo que la rubia se limito a esbozar una media sonrisa- ¡Vaya!, así que era eso –Comento secamente la figura enmascarada, la anbu miraba expectante a su acompañante- ¡Así es quiero que te enfrentes a ellos! y tú… -Dirigiendo su vista a la mujer- Te enfrentaras a Hatake Kakashi, Yamato, Gai y Yuhi Kurenai –Ambas figuras asintieron para que después el enmascarado se concentrara desapareciendo en una nube de humo- ¿Un clon? –Dijo sorprendida la ojimiel.

Una figura enmascarada de larga capa negra amenazaba con un kunai al cuello de cierto rubio ojiazul quien estaba paralizado ante el filo del arma- ¡Responde! –Insistió acercándolo así- Yo… No sé de qué hablas –Su tono de voz al principio era entrecortado pero después cambio a un tono de furia, él no sabía de lo que hablaba su atacante y mucho menos sabía en donde estaba, intento varias veces zafarse de la situación en la que estaba pero… ahora que lo notaba él enmascarado era más bajo que él de hecho se podría decir que tenía la misma altura de su amiga Sakura y en un arrebato de ira logro zafarse de su encrucijada lanzando a la persona contra un árbol sin embargo de alguna manera él cayó lentamente de pie a unos pocos centímetros del árbol.

-¡Tú eres el sujeto de hace un rato! –Reprocho molesto- *¿Sujeto?* -Se preguntaba el enmascarado con algo de sorpresa- Te tardaste mucho en zafarte –Comentó sarcásticamente cosa que enfureció más al ojiazul y no dudo más saco un kunai de su porta Shuriken colocándose en posición de pelea- Mm… ¿Con que quieres pelear? –Reafirmo su kunai enfrente notando la expresión de Naruto- peleemos entonces… -Pero antes de que ambos pudieran lanzarse en ataque él enmascarado se detuvo en seco al recibir la información de su clon a pesar de su máscara su decepción al no enfrentarse entre sí, se noto.

-¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó nuestro rubio amigo al ver la actitud de la otra persona- Parece que nuestro encuentro tendrá que esperar para otro momento… Lo siento…-Al ser rodeado por un remolino de hojas- ¡Oye, Espera no huyas! –Reclamó con ira al correr hacia la persona- Nos volveremos a ver… Naruto… -Sonaron sus palabras al perderse entre los arboles el ojiazul se mostraba confuso ¿Quién era ese sujeto? ¿De dónde venía? ¿Cómo era que conocía su nombre? Pero lo más importante ¿Porqué sentía que lo conocía?

Tantas preguntas y ni una sola respuesta sacaron un suspiro de resignación departe del joven, al observar más detenidamente el lugar en donde se encontraba pudo notar que era un cementerio y entre una de tantas estaba adornada con dos ramos de Narcisos unos eran blancos y otros de color amarillo- _¡Naruto-kun!_ –Sonó de nuevo en su cabeza, sin embargo la curiosidad lo mataba y se encamino hacia ella al llegar sus orbes azulados se contrajeron momentáneamente- E-Esta tumba es…

Más lejos de aquel cementerio en un claro del bosque una anbu de cabello lila, se encontraba parada como si esperara a alguien, no paso mucho tiempo para que atrás de ella se formara un remolino de hojas y de este saliera una figura enmascarada de capa negra- ¡Sensei! –Llamó al salir del remolino en forma de saludo- ¿Fuiste a su tumba no es cierto? –Girándose para quedar frente a frente- Si, aunque tuve uno que otro inconveniente –Explico fríamente volteando su rostro hacia otro lado- Déjame adivinar… ¿Uzumaki Naruto? –Su voz era algo… traviesa pero serena a la vez- Sí… No creí encontrarme con él… Al menos no aún…-su voz llevaba un cierto deje de… nostalgia… casi desapercibido- *Sera que…* -en tanto su vista se postraba en el nublado cielo, los recuerdos parecían invadir su mente casi al mismo tiempo recobro su seriedad hacia la mujer- Y… ¿cuál es el plan de Tsunade-sama, Rin-sensei? –Cuestiono- Bueno supongo que la información de; a quienes te enfrentaras ya la tienes, sin embargo el plan es…

En la oficina de la torre Hokage, la misma bebía un sorbo de sake, cuando escucho unos sonidos provenientes de la puerta- ¡Adelante! –Acto seguido una mujer de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color con una cerdita en brazos entro- Tsunade-sama… ¡Los equipos han llegado! –Informo enfrente del escritorio de la rubia- ¡Hazlos pasar! –Ordenó al instante la ojinegro abrió la puerta quienes entraron fueron un hombre de cabello gris con una máscara que cubría casi todo su rostro, Un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos negros, Una mujer de cabello negro quebradizo de ojos color rojo, Un hombre con peinado de jícara grandes cejas y ojos negros acompañados de varios jóvenes de 18 años; una de cabello rosado corto, ojos color jade, un joven cabello negro corto y ojos igualmente negros, otro joven de cabello castaño con dos triángulos al revés en rojo de ojos gatunos junto con un gran perro blanco, uno vestido hasta la cabeza solo dejando ver sus lentes sencillos de color negro, otro de cabello negro sujetado en coleta y ojos negro, una joven de cabello rubio sujetado en una coleta alta dejando caer un mechón de su cabello sobre su rostro de ojos celestes, uno robusto de cabello rojo de ojos negros con remolinos en cada una de sus mejillas, otros jóvenes de 19 años una de cabello castaño sujetado en dos pompones de ojos color chocolate, un joven de cabello castaño largo, de ojos color perla y un joven con peinado de jícara cejas pobladas y ojos negros

-¿Nos mando a llamar? –Cuestiono la de ojos rojos- ¡Así es! –Respondió seriamente observándolos a todos- Al parecer un enemigo se ha infiltrado en la aldea y… ¿Dónde está Naruto? -Al percatarse de la falta de una persona- No lo pudimos encontrar –Respondió la ojijade- Bueno en cuanto lo encuentren avísenle –Justo en ese momento alguien abre de golpe la puerta y de ella sale el rubio ojiazul ya mencionado jadeando del cansancio- La-lamento… llegar… tarde… -Se disculpo para después tomar un poco de aire y colocarse al lado de sus compañeros- ¡Bien! –Asintió la ojimiel- Como les decía un enemigo se ha infiltrado en la aldea y el deber de ustedes es detenerlo ya que…

-¡Espera un momento vieja, ¿por qué tenemos que ir todos nosotros? –Gritó molesto el rubio- ¡Naruto…! –Al instante el rubio apareció con un enorme chinchón en la cabeza provocado por la peli rosa- ¡Compórtate! –El resto de sus amigos veían con una gotita estilo anime a los dos- como les decía, ustedes deben detenerlo ya que es un criminal muy buscado en las 5 grandes naciones… -Continuo con seriedad- ¿A quién se refiere? –Cuestiono el peli plateado- ya deben haber oído de él o al menos como se hace llamar… "Ángel Negro"

Todos exclamaron sorpresivamente sus rostros palidecían ante tal nombre, era como si les hubiesen mencionado al mismísimo Lucifer, sus gargantas se secaban y su aliento escaseaba- S-se refiere al mismo criminal de clase "S" ¿Ángel Negro? –Balbuceaba torpemente el ojiperla- Sí, el mismo –respondió secamente la rubia todos veían petrificados a la mujer si buscaban aún criminal de ese rango significaría que esta misión era clasificación "A" ¿Pero cómo? ¿Qué hacia un criminal tan buscado en Konoha? ¿Qué era lo que buscaba?- ¡Y a todo esto…! –Irrumpió el ojiazul cruzado de brazos y con expresión de intriga- ¿Quién es, ese tal Ángel Negro? –Preguntó inocentemente sus compañeros casi caen ante tal pregunta siempre supieron que su amigo era despistado pero no era para tanto al punto que la peli rosa se disponía a golpearlo, cuando el hombre de cabellera castaña y ojos negros hablo-

-Según los rumores, se supo de su existencia hace un año y medio en el país del Agua, cuando ataco una aldea mato y asesino a todos sus habitantes: hombres, niños, mujeres, y ancianos no quedo ni un solo rastro de ellos… Se dice que ha viajado por todas partes de las cinco grandes naciones matando y asesinando a personas sin razón aparente, sin embargo el más grande misterio es su rostro siempre oculto tras una máscara anbu al igual que su cuerpo está cubierto por una larga capa negra de ahí lo de "Ángel Negro" al igual que por su técnica –El resto de ellos incluyendo al rubio quedaron pensativos era posible que tal asesino y criminal estuviera en Konoha- Exacto, necesito que ustedes lo detengan y lo traigan vivo –Eso sí era una sorpresa como era que ella lo quería vivo- ¿vivo? –Cuestiono el rubio nadie entendía nada que era lo que planeaba la Hokage al quererlo vivo- Si, vivo ya que al parecer él tiene información importante la cual también les concierne Naruto, Sakura y Kakashi –El misterio se hacía cada vez más y más grande

-¿A qué se refiere? –Preguntó el peli plateado- Al parecer el tiene información sobre el paradero de Uchiha Sasuke –Era como si a todos les hubiesen robado el habla, pero en especial al rubio eso no solo lo dejo atónito si no que de alguna manera le daba una luz de esperanza de encontrar a su mejor amigo aquel al que incluso ha llegado a considerar como un hermano, no dudo más y sin pronunciar palabra alguna emprendió una rápida marcha para encontrar a su objetivo el que lo llevaría a Sasuke… Sus amigos lo miraban intrigados pero conocían perfectamente las razones por las cuales el salió así

-¡Sí que es apresurado! –Comento la ojimiel con una sonrisa- ¡Bueno el resto que espera! ha y por cierto díganle a Naruto que lo más seguro es que lo encuentren en el bosque –Eso sí que era extraño para todos sin embargo no dijeron nada por temor a la reprimenda que les dieran al instante todos se dispusieron para alcanzar al rubio hiperactivo

Varias posiciones de manos eran realizadas con suma rapidez y facilidad con una gran concentración impactando levemente con la tierra causando una gran explosión sobresaliente del bosque y de ella aparece una gran ave fénix de un color azul, hasta la parte más alta del ave se encontraba una figura enmascarada de larga capa negra- Una cosa más… -Dijo una mujer por lo que parecía ser un transmisor- no los vayas a matar - subió su brazo a la altura de su oído- No te prometo nada –Su mirada se posaba en toda la aldea y al horizonte veía acercarse a varios shinobis saltando entre los tejados de las casas- Finalmente…

Un rubio de orbes azules salía corriendo cuando de pronto escucho una gran explosión de alguna forma su corazón le decía que había encontrado a su objetivo con gran fuerza salto arriba del tejado de una casa y comenzó a saltar entre ellas su cabello se movía al compas de sus saltos su mirada era segura y firme detrás de él aparecieron varios shinobis más eran los mismos con los cuales había estado hace unos minutos- ¡Naruto espéranos! –Gritó molesta la peli rosa el rubio bajo un poco la velocidad al acto sin embargo su mirada se centraba en la persona que se encontraba arriba del fénix- ¿Un fénix? –Exclamó sorprendido el peli plateado, los gritos atemorizados de las personas resonaban por el lugar mientras corrían, la sola presencia de aquella ave de monumental tamaño era algo sorprendente por no decir aterrador para aquellos que no tenían nada que ver

Un grito proveniente del ave el cual al instante libero una gran cantidad de fuego proveniente de su pico, un fuego azulino que impactaba brutalmente contra los arboles incinerándolos fácilmente, era algo horrible de ver pero también era frustrante para el rubio, la lluvia comenzó a caer fuertemente… Finalmente aquel ojiazul no soporto el continuar viendo mordió uno de sus dedos al punto de salirle sangre y con gran rapidez hizo varios sellos de manos- ¡Kuchiyose No Jutsu! (Jutsu de invocación) -para que de una igualmente explosión de humo saliera un enorme sapo de color rojo con una túnica azul y una pipa es un boca- Vaya, parece que este oponente es nuevo –Comento el gran sapo al ver al fénix- ¡Gamabunta! –Gritó nuestro rubio amigo llamando la atención del sapo- ¿Qué sucede niño, acaso no puedes acabar tu solo con él? –Su voz tenia sarcasmo pero al notar la seriedad de Naruto, el también se puso serio y regreso su mirada al fénix notando a la persona que se encontraba hasta arriba- Súbete niño, esta pelea será interesante –El rubio al instante subió a la cabeza del sapo, finalmente dos grandes vestías se veían una frente a la otra esperando el momento indicado para atacarse mutuamente

La peli rosa y el resto de sus amigos veían angustiosos aquella escena, mientras que sus senseis no soportaron más y saltaron a la ayuda del rubio… Sin embargo se detuvieron en seco cuando un kunai con un sello explosivo se incrusto enfrente de ellos, explotando, el rubio redirigió su mirada hacia sus amigos sin embargo un suspiro de alivio escapo al ver que todos sus compañeros estaba bien, aunque separados los de su generación de un lado y sus senseis por el otro y enfrente de ellos aparecía una mujer con atuendo anbu de cabello lila- ¿Quién eres? –Pregunto él peli plateado- Tiempo sin vernos… He Kakashi –Dijo la mujer acercándose a ellos- ¿Por qué interfieres, tú eres un anbu de Konoha no? –Pregunto la mujer de ojos rojos- Bueno la verdad es que sí soy un anbu de Konoha… pero no dejare que interfieran en la pelea ya que a partir de ahora su oponente seré yo –Saco su katana y la empuño enfrente de ellos los shinobis se colocaron en posición de pelea al igual que Kakashi dejo al descubierto su ojo izquierdo el cual era de un color rojo con tres gotas negras en forma de comas, sin embargo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la mujer embistió su katana contra la ojirojo, afortunadamente ella pudo esquivarlo a tiempo mientras que el pelo castaño hacia varios sellos- ¡Makuton No Jutsu! –Intento aprisionarla con varias hileras de madera pero ella las esquivo con una sorprendente velocidad, guardo su katana enfoco algo de chakra en sus piernas- ¡Tsutenkyaku! (Patada voladora dolorosa) –Una gran explosión se formo en el lugar, todos los presentes estaban preocupados por sus respectivos senseis

-¡Kakashi-sensei! –Gritaron el rubio y la peli rosa al unisonó, pero antes de que el ojiazul pudiese irse a la ayuda de su sensei, el aparecimiento de un kunai lo detuvo- Tú batalla es conmigo Naruto –Dijo el enmascarado dirigiendo su mirada al resto de los jóvenes- Al igual que ustedes –Una gota de sudor rodaba por el rostro de Naruto y Sakura, aunque ellos habían mejorado mucho el enfrentarse a un enemigo de rango "S" no sería tarea fácil todos se colocaron en posición de batalla, algunos preparaban sus habilidades especiales como el Byakugan entre otros…

Desde la torre Hokage la rubia y su fiel asistente Shizune veían por la ventana a las dos grandes bestias una frete a la otra- Tsunade-sama… ¿Está segura de esto? –Pregunto la pelinegro- ¡Sí, estoy segura! –Dio la vuelta y se encamino unos pasos- será mejor apresurarnos para no perdernos la diversión –Una misteriosa sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de la ojimiel

Parece que esto ya va a comenzar –comento él enmascarado, un gran trueno apareció en medio de ambos iluminando a las dos personas que se encontraban hasta arriba ambas deseosas de enfrentarse al desparecer el trueno ambos animales se abalanzaron una contra la otra.


	3. Capítulo 3: Técnica secreta del ángel

_**Capitulo 3: La técnica secreta del Ángel Negro**_  
La lluvia caía insistente, los grandes y fuertes rayos caían iluminando a dos grandes animales; un fénix azul y otro un sapo rojo se envestían entre sí buscando derivar al otro, en cada choque dos personas hasta lo alto de las cabezas de las grandes bestias se confrontaban con sus kunais impactándolos haciéndolos resonar debido a su filo- Entonces… ¿si tú eras el Ángel Negro? –Cuestionaba el rubio- ¿Qué hacías en la tumba de…?

-Eso no te incumbe –Respondió el enmascarado interrumpiendo la última pregunta… Algunos de los amigos del rubio intentaban utilizar sus técnicas pero les resultaba difícil encontrar un buen ángulo para su ataque y que no golpeara a su amigo de pronto el enmascarado misteriosamente hizo desaparecer a su fénix, el resto lo veía asombrado era como sí no necesitara a su fénix para acabarlos, o estaba burlándose de ellos.

Una densa capa de humo comenzaba a dispersarse varios shinobis buscaban preocupados al resto de sus compañeros- ¿Se encuentran todos bien? –Pregunto el de peinado de tazón, el resto respondió con varios quejidos pero al menos daban rastro de vida- Ese ataque fue muy poderoso –Comento el pelicastaño- De que hablan, si ni siquiera use la decima parte de mi poder –Al horizonte caminaba tranquilamente la anbu en dirección de ellos, una gota de sudor sobresalía del rostro de la mujer de ojos carmesí- Esto será rápido -Concentro gran parte de su chakra en sus manos y piernas, logrando una velocidad descomunal, el resto no se podía quedar simplemente observando, rápidamente el peli plateado activo su Sharingan luego hizo varios sellos con las manos y en una de ellas concentro una gran cantidad de chakra y combinándolo con el elemento trueno, se abalanzo contra la mujer-

¡Raikiri! –Al chocar ambos ataques se produjo un gran estallido de aire debido a la fuerza de ambos despejando de un solo el humo y casi mandando a volar al resto que se encontraba cerca… De pronto la mujer se percato de que el enmascarado despareció su invocación- *¿Qué es lo que estará planeando?... Tal vez si los mate* -Se dijo así misma pero esa pequeña distracción le costó caro ya que Kakashi aprovecho la oportunidad subiendo el nivel de su sharingan- *¡Mangekyou Sharingan! (Sharingan Caleidoscópico)* -Eso incremento el poder del Raikiri y a su vez golpeo fuertemente a la mujer mandándola a volar unos cuantos metros de ellos, el resto estaba sin habla ante el poder de Kakashi al ver que este se acerco un poco al lugar en donde cayó el resto le siguió…

Que descuidada –Dijo el enmascarado observando el lugar en donde se efectuaba la pelea entre Rin y el resto de los Jounin, para después dirigir su mirada al resto de los shinobis- Que tal si mejor combatimos en el bosque en vez de aquí, este lugar es muy pequeño –Dijo serenamente el rubio sonrió- Tienes razón –Dijo eufórico al instante todos se internaron en el bosque- sabes hubiese sido muy aburrido acabarte encima de esa ave –Al instante desapareció su invocación del gran sapo Gamabunta, cuando ambos estaban en un claro del bosque el resto rodeo al enmascarado- Vaya, ustedes sí que se tardaron –Comento sarcásticamente, el resto no entendía pero sus dudas fueron aclaradas al instante cuando detrás de ellos aparecieron clones creando una rueda más grande colocando sus kunais en el cuello de cada uno- ¿co-como, fue que…? –Balbuceaba el ojiperla- Lo que sucede es que son demasiado lentos Neji –Continuo, repentinamente a pesar de que esa mascara ocultara su rostro se podía percibir una extraña sensación proveniente del mismo- ¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre, quien te comento sobre nosotros? –Cuestiono fríamente el ojiperla- ¡Fácil! Sasuke Uchiha me conto –Dijo secamente, ese nombre hizo reaccionar al rubio pero el enmascarado al instante subió su brazo para chasquear los dedos al instante sus clones liberaron a los jóvenes- Tengo una idea, cada uno se enfrentara a uno de mis clones veamos si a ellos si los pueden vencer pero tú -Dirigiendo su mirada al rubio- Te enfrentaras a mí –El rubio con una sonrisa- No pude pedir algo mejor

El humo que rodeaba a la mujer anbu comenzaba a dispersarse se le veía tirada boca abajo, su máscara estaba a pocos centímetros de ella, lentamente comenzó a levantarse, un escalofrió recorría el cuerpo de los que la veían- ¡R-Rin! –Exclamaron al unisonó confundidos al ver su rostro y de sus labios salía un pequeño hilo de sangre, el cual lo limpio con el dorso de su mano- Finalmente me recuerdan –una sonrisa malévola en su rostro acompañada de una mirada fulminante, nuevamente se coloco en posición de batalla en frente de ellos- Pero… ¿Porqué lo haces, porqué defiendes a ese asesino? –Pregunta la mujer de ojos carmesí- Es porque esa persona es importante para mí –Dijo un tanto nostálgica, al recordar al enmascarado y recobrar la compostura- Ja, cuando llegué el momento lo sabrán, pero por ahora mejor preocúpense por ustedes –Hizo varios sellos de manos- ¡Doton: Doryuu Dango! (Elemento tierra: Gran bola de tierra) –como su nombre lo indica la gran bola se abalanzó sobre ellos la cual Kakashi destruyo con su Raikiri sin embargo al notar que esta solo fue una distracción, y Rin se dirigía a atacar a Kurenai quien hizo varios sellos de manos, lo cual provoco que su cuerpo comenzara a evaporizarse en el aire, y de la nada saliera con un kunai en manos aquel peligroso filo del arma se acercaba cada vez más y más, de pronto todo fue oscuridad y el sonido de algo al ser atravesado cortando la oscuridad con una luz blanca… Dos kunais se impactaban cada una demostraba la gran resistencia con que eran sostenidas- ¡Ríndete… miedo sito! –Comentaba sarcásticamente un enmascarado- No me hagas reír, Yo nunca me rindo y tampoco soy ningún miedo sito –Rezongaba nuestro rubio amigo, cuando la fuerza fue tal ambos se separaron volviendo a quedar uno frente al otro, esperando el momento indicado para atacar

No muy lejos se escuchaba el sonido de la respiración agitada de una joven peli rosa, la cual tenía varios rasguños en su ropa la cual se enfrentaba a un enmascarado de capa negra, la ojijade no entendía el porqué parecía bastante cansada sus fuerzas decaían rápidamente- Luces cansada… Debes preguntarte el porqué si casi ni has luchado gran tiempo ni usado tanto tu chakra ¿no? –Eso sorprendió bastante a la ojijade ¿Como había adivinado lo que ella pensaba? Pero también le hizo pensar en una posible respuesta para su rápido agotamiento- ¿Chakra Kyuuin Jutsu, he? (Técnica de absorción de chakra) –Dijo esbozando una sonrisa, sin embargo aunque Sakura hubiese descubierto la razón por la cual estaba tan debilitada eso no parecía intimidar a su oponente, al contrario parecía como si esperara que ella lo adivinara- Creo que eres algo lenta para estas cosas ¿no? –Comento sarcásticamente, algo que molesto a la peli rosa haciéndola fruncir un poco el rostro- ¡Cállate, tú no eres más que un asesino y mi deber es detenerte! –Reprocho molesta concentrando gran parte de su chakra en sus puños- ¿Detenerme? Pero recuerda que Yo no soy más que un clon –La joven iba corriendo hacia toda velocidad a su objetivo proporcionándole un gran golpe causando una gran explosión de humo…

La ojijade suspiraba con alivio y desde lo alto veía el hoy que había creado con su fuerza, creyendo que había destruido al clon- Creí que eras más fuerte pero veo que no es así –Dijo una voz fría y cortante entre las nubes de humo, sorprendiendo a la ojijade, al horizonte aparecía la figura enmascarada de larga capa negra- ¡Ahora verás, como se golpea de verdad! –Concentro chakra en su mano golpeando el suelo creando un hoyo aún más profundo y extenso que el que había hecho la ojijade tal vez el doble o el triple de lo que ella había hecho y con una impresionante velocidad despareció ante sus ojos reapareciendo detrás de ella dándole una potente patada que la hizo impactarse con gran fuerza en el suelo emitiendo un grito de dolor el cual llego a oídos del joven ojiazul

¡¿Sakura? –Exclamó volteando a ver de dónde provenía el grito al igual que varios clones que había creado con anterioridad, distrayéndose de su pelea algo que el enmascarado no desaprovecho- No te distraigas –Dijo al mismo tiempo que hizo varios sellos y concentrando su chakra en su alrededor pero en especial en la lluvia- ¡Hyoton: Sensatsu Suishou! (Elemento hielo: Muerte de las mil agujas del hielo voladoras) –Las agujas se incrustaron en el cuerpo del rubio y desapareciendo a sus demás clones y a él haciéndolo caer seguido de una leve explosión de polvo

En otra parte del bosque un joven de larga cabellera castaña y ojos color plata, se enfrentaba a otro clon de la figura enmascarada- Vaya así que tu eres el famoso Neji Hyuga –Dijo con tono seco- Creí que eras mejor pero veo que me equivoque –El aliento del joven era jadeante, sus ojos mostraban la activación de su técnica el Byakugan - ¡Eso lo veremos! –Dijo reforzando su chakra y su Byakugan corriendo hacia su oponente al igual que él hacía lo mismo-– ¡Hakke Rokujuuyonshou! (Movimiento de puño suave, campo de adivinación, 64 golpes) -Debajo de Neji comenzaba a aparecer un círculo imaginario en donde se mostraba el símbolo de la familia Hyuga el Ying Yang en un color blanco, con la velocidad de un vértigo comenzó a acertar varios golpes contra el enmascarado pero por sorprendente que pareciera este los esquivaba con extrema facilidad como si supiese en qué lugar exacto atacara- Admito que esa técnica es grandiosa al igual que tu Byakugan, ya que la visión de este alcanza un radio de 360 grados pero no alcanza un punto especifico en la columna vertebral –Decía al esquivar los golpes de Neji- y ese punto es… -Despareciendo de la vista del ojiperla- ¡Este! –Dijo impactando un fuerte golpe en su espalda con su rodilla, mandándolo a volar e impactando su cuerpo contra un árbol

Todos los demás luchaban contra todas su energía pero les resultaba imposible siquiera golpear al enmascarado sin duda todos llegaban a una misma conclusión no por nada era buscado en las cinco grandes naciones, la lluvia caía como nunca y los viento comenzaban a soplar. Las nubes de humo comenzaban a disiparse una figura enmascarada se acercaba unos pasos a revisar su trabajo- ¡Hmp! –Exclamó en un cierto tono de enojo al ver que al rubio que había atacado con anterioridad se comenzaba a levantar- N-No… Me rendiré –Decía al levantarse, su ropa estaba completamente dañada y con varios rasguños y heridas, de su boca salía un ligero hilo de sangre, el cual lo limpiaba con el dorso de su mano, sus ojos mantenían aquel brillo sin igual que lo caracterizaba, dibujando una sonrisa desafiante de oreja a oreja- Veo que no has cambiado, sigues siendo el mismo de siempre –Comento con frialdad, al mismo tiempo que concentraba chakra- Sin embargo es hora de acabar de una vez por todas con esto –Dicho esto concentro gran parte de su chakra al igual que el resto de sus clones hacían lo mismo y al unisonó hacían varios sellos de manos- ¡Suiton Souisshouha! –Dijeron al mismo tiempo creando una gran ola de agua que los arrastro a todos a un mismo punto del bosque, en lo que sus clones aparecían a gran velocidad rodeándolos, haciendo nuevamente varios sellos de manos- ¡Kokuangyou No Jutsu! –Dijeron los clones al unisonó creando una atmosfera oscura alrededor de ellos desconcertándolos por completo y con visibilidad cero-

Es hora –Dijo de una manera malévola entre la oscuridad- De que conozcan mi técnica –Cada vez la voz parecía estar más cerca de ellos- ¿Su técnica? –Dijo asustada la ojijade, casi al instante entre la oscuridad en lo más alto se logro divisar una fuerte luz… Se escucho el sonido de algo al ser atravesado apareciendo la sombra de un cuerpo rasgado y grandes charcos de líquido formarse en el aire… convirtiéndose en agua- ¡Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu! (Clon de agua) –Exclamo el hombre de cabello castaño, justo detrás de él aprecio la mujer tomándolo del chaleco con una mano y la otra apunto de atravesarlo con su espada, al instante corrió el hombre de cabello de tazón- ¡Konoha Senpuu! –Exclamo al intentar impactar su potente patada contra la mujer la cual desapareció nuevamente con otro clon de agua y reapareció justo arriba de ellos, haciendo varios sellos de manos- ¡Suiton Daibakufu no Jutsu! (Estilo de agua: jutsu bort ex de agua) –El gran vértigo de agua se impacto contra ellos a gran velocidad, tomándolos por sorpresa que ni el mismo Kakashi tuvo tiempo de actuar… El vértigo desapareció dejándolos exhaustos y un poco asfixiados por la falta de oxigeno, Rin caminaba hacia ellos de manera tranquila desenvainando su espada, aquel brillante filo del arma relucía con las gotas de agua que caían, el viento soplaba fuertemente ondeando su cabello… Seguramente este era el final para ellos, sus corazones latían de miedo, sus orbes se contraían mientras que otros intentaban levantarse para defenderse- ¡Esto se acabo! –Justo en ese momento un kunai se incrusto en el suelo en medio de Rin y los otros Jounins

En un ambiente oscuro de visibilidad cero varios jóvenes shinobis veían con cierto temor una fuerte luz que se formaba en la parte más alta como una esfera en el centro aparecía el enmascarado su capa se extendía pero debido a la intensa luz no se podía ver claramente, sin embargo daba el aspecto de una persona con alas negras, tal y como su seudónimo lo decía "Ángel Negro" varios kunais bañados en chakra flotaban a su alrededor despidiendo unas cuantas chispas de electricidad- Yuromi no Jutsu (Cascada Plumífera) (Inventado por mí) –Las múltiples armas caían asemejando las plumas de un ángel solo que con electricidad, impactándose brutalmente con los shinobis causando una gran explosión de humo y de ella resalían ciertos destellos de electricidad


	4. Capítulo 4: El simbolo y la identidad

_**Capitulo 4: El símbolo del collar y la Identidad del Ángel Negro**_  
La oscuridad que rodeaba gran parte del bosque comenzaba a dispersarse, dejando únicamente la forma de una gran explosión de humo con destellos de electricidad que de ella emanaban, la lluvia volvía a caer, el viento soplaba y de los aires caía lentamente una figura enmascarada de capa negra al mismo tiempo que varios clones que rodeaban las nubes de humo desaprecian, al caer el enmascarado se encamino unos pasos hacia el humo el cual comenzaba a dispersarse, por el horizonte lograban divisarse sombras un tanto confusas

¡Vaya! Así que lo despertó –Dijo plácidamente el enmascarado, finalmente el humo se había dispersado en su mayoría, la mayoría de los shinobis estaban medio inconscientes y muy malheridos, se podría decir que en esos momentos los que se encontraban en un mejor estado eran una chica de cabello rosa, ojos color jade Sakura, un chico de tez pálida y cabello negro un poco más corto de lo normal y ojos igualmente negros Sai y un rubio de orbes azulados, sin embargo eran protegidos por lo que parecía ser un capo de energía de un color naranja rojizo. Naruto quien ahora despedía un aura negra con ciertos destellos rojos, sus ojos aquellos orbes azulados ahora tintineaban deliberadamente tornándose de un rojo intenso, sus dientes crecían y se convertían en afilados colmillos, sus heridas sanaba y su cuerpo comenzaba a cambiar haciendo retroceder unos pasos al enmascarado, y del aura maligna se formo una gran y afilada garra que arremato contra el enmascarado mandándolo a volar varios kilómetros de ahí impactándose y derribando todos los arboles que había en su camino… Sus compañeros y amigos veían con cierto temor a Naruto puesto que no era la primera vez que lo veían así pero no importaba cuantas veces lo vieran ese temor, aquel horrible escalofrió que recorría sus espaldas siempre aparecía .

Los grandes escombros de tierra y arboles comenzaban a moverse y de debajo de estos salía el enmascarado un poco aturdido- Parece que aún no tiene control sobre el Kyubi –Dijo secamente al terminar de salir de los escombros, sin embargo no se percato que Naruto con una velocidad sobrehumana y realmente sorprendente apareció en cuestión de segundos en el mismo lugar donde él se encontraba amenazando con golpearlo misteriosamente se contuvo momentáneamente, el enmascarado aprovecho eso demostrando tener una gran velocidad al igual que Naruto y pudo esquivarlo con un poco de dificultad

¡Veo que después de todo siempre tienes que depender de ese zorro! –Dijo sarcásticamente, sin embargo parecía que el rubio no escuchaba y cada vez su cuerpo despedía un deseo de sangre y maldad casi palpable y se intensificaba a cada segundo, su piel comenzaba a desprenderse y se consumía en el aire al entrar en contacto con el chakra maligno convirtiéndose en humo negro, el aura maligna rodeo al shinobi por completo dentro de esta un se dejo escuchar un fuerte gruñido tan potente que una fuerte ventisca de aire se desprendió derribando gran parte del bosque que se encontraba a su alrededor. El enmascarado a pesar de la fuerza de la ventisca estaba quieto y calmado como si no le tuviese el más mínimo temor al contrario daba la impresión de estar… feliz

La diversión está por comenzar -Y con esto concentro gran cantidad de chakra en sus manos y piernas, aumentando de por si su gran velocidad intentando golpear al ahora Mini-kyubi sin embargo este lo esquivo desapareciendo totalmente de su vista y reapareciendo detrás de él para golpearlo con sus colas pero para su sorpresa era un clon de agua y el verdadero aparecía detrás de él haciendo varios sellos de manos concentrando su chakra en su alrededor.

¡Suiton: Suirou no Jutsu! (Elemento agua: Prisión de agua) –La lluvia que caía fuertemente acompañada del viento se creó una inmensa bola de agua que aprisionaba al Kyubi, la cual reforzó convirtiéndola en hielo y creando otra capa a su alrededor de una gran cantidad de su chakra para así poder despegar sus manos de la misma, el Kyubi parecía que estaba completamente aprisionado el enmascarado se acerco unos pasos- ¡Creo que llegó el momento de usar esto! –Su brazo subía lentamente hasta su cuello y con su mano tomo un collar de plata y hasta el final de este una pequeña placa de plata igualmente la saco a la vista del joven provocando que su expresión cambiara de una malévola e impaciente por atacar a una llena de sorpresa.

¿Sorprendido? –El enmascarado tomo una posición de meditación en el suelo haciendo varios sellos de manos desconocidos para finalmente hacer uno enfrente del rostro del shinobi.

Una mujer de cabello lila con vestimenta anbu caminaba hacia varios shinobis de manera tranquila desenvainando su espada su cabello se ondeaba con el viento, la lluvia caía y mojaba el filo de la espada, en tanto algunos de los shinobis intentaban levantarse para defenderse - ¡Esto se acabo! –Justo en ese momento un kunai se incrusto en el suelo en medio de Rin y los otros Jounins, haciendo que la misma se detuviera, una explosión de humo apareció en medio de ellos justo donde cayó el kunai, los Jounins veían asombrados a las personas que salían de la misma, sin embargo la mujer de cabello lila dibujaba una satisfactoria sonrisa en su rostro.

No… puede ser… -Balbuceaba el hombre de cabello plateado, a la vista de todos aparecía una mujer de cabello rubio claro ojos color miel, proporciones exageradas que aparentaba tener veinte años, acompañada de una joven mujer de cabello corto color negro, ojos de igual color que sujetaba una cerdita-

¿Tsunade-sama? –Pregunto confusa la mujer de orbes carmesí- ¿Qué hace aquí? –Pregunto el de cabello de tazón- Justo a tiempo, me alegra que haya venido Tsunade-sama –Dijo sonriente la anbu a la Godaime quien le devolvió la sonrisa, eso sorprendió al resto puesto que todos desconocían a lo que se refería- ¿Qué es, lo que sucede Tsunade-sama? –Cuestiono el de cabello castaño- Bueno, lo que sucede es que Yo le pedí a Rin que se enfrentara a ustedes –Explico de manera seria, pero la expresión de parte de ellos parecían no entender nada aun- Les explicare… -Dijo de manera seria, en tanto Rin se encaminaba a la par de la Godaime, regalándole una sonrisa a los aun adoloridos Jounins

El incesante chisporroteo de las cristalinas gotas de agua al compactar con el helado y frio metal de los tubos, aquellos vacios y desolados pasillos abren paso a una enorme y desolada habitación rodeada por el agua, en el centro de esta una inmensa puerta con barrotes y en el centro de la misma un cello, por dentro de los barrotes no se puede ver más que la oscuridad, el incesante escalofrió de la maldad erizar la espalda, al adentrarse cada vez más y más… En medio de tanta oscuridad se escucha el sonido del agua cuando ondea, finalmente resplandece el cuerpo parado en medio del agua, el de un joven de dieciocho años, su cabello de un rubio intenso, esos orbes azulados como el mar, piel morena con tres marcas en cada una de sus mejillas veía confuso el lugar lleno de oscuridad, sin decir palabra alguna, su vista iba de un lado a otro en busca de alguna señal de vida o lo que fuera

De pronto otro cuerpo se ilumina, una figura masculina, un joven de su misma edad, cabello revuelto negro como el azabache, ojos también negros pero con una expresión fría, sin sentimientos- ¿Sa-Sasuke…? -Logro decir confundido, al instante intento alcanzar a la persona sin embargo el parecía estar quieto observándolo al instante en que se aleja y su silueta se pierde entre las penumbras de aquella oscuridad, al intentar alcanzarlo otra silueta se ilumino del lado contrario esta vez fue una femenina

Una joven de su misma edad, de cabello largo, azulado como la misma noche, ojos platinados como la luna, una expresión llena de calidez sumada a una tranquilizante sonrisa- ¿Hi-Hinata…? -Nuevamente intento alcanzarla pero al igual que sucedió con la otra silueta esta se perdió en las sombras, el corrió para alcanzarla pero de pronto un remolino proveniente del suelo inundado por agua lo rodeo, reapareciendo en lo que parecía ser un lugar rodeado por el agua, una gran cantidad de aire contenido en burbujas escapo de su boca como si se estuviese ahogando, el antiguo impulso que tomo para alcanzar aquella silueta lo llevo a adentrarse entre aquella inmensa puerta con barrotes, hasta que perdió el impulso… Una resplandeciente esfera rodeo al shinobi, iluminando a un gran zorro de color naranja rojizo, de nueve colas que sostenía tanto a la esfera y al muchacho

Aquel enorme y maligno zorro reía maléficamente- ¡Esta vez si me apoderare de tu cuerpo niño! –Decía maléficamente entre risas- ¡Yo que tu mejor lo soltaría! –Se escucho una voz fría entre la oscuridad, una voz que tomo por sorpresa al zorro puesto que no se había percatado de otra presencia, enfocaba su mirada de un lado a otro buscando de donde provenía la voz, cuando finalmente postro su mirada en la esfera que sostenía adentro de esta se encontraba el rubio inconsciente y solo pudo ver un resplandor de luz, cortando la misma

La lluvia continuaba cayendo, los vientos soplaban fuertemente moviendo las copas de los arboles, difícilmente se escuchaba el sonido de personas saltar entre las ramas. Varios shinobis acompañados por la Godaime se movían diestramente por los empapados arboles al horizonte pudieron divisar a varios jóvenes shinobis mal heridos que observaban hacia otro lado un poco asustados… De pronto una enorme ráfaga de viento los arremato con fuerza tirando algunos árboles a su alrededor, al instante en que esa ráfaga se disperso todos se reunieron- ¿Qué ocurrió? –Pregunto el de cabello plateado

¡Kakashi-sensei! –Dijo angustiosa la joven de ojos esmeralda- Es Naruto –Dijo secamente el joven de tez pálida- Explíquense –Ordeno la Godaime- Lo que sucedió es que el Ángel Negro uso su técnica secreta con nosotros, sin embargo Naruto en ese momento despertó al Kyubi y nos salvo sin embargo luego ataco a ese sujeto mandándolo a volar, luego el desapareció lo más seguro es que lo siguiera y supongo que ahora ambos pelean –Explicaba el joven de cabello de tazón –La mujer de cabello lila veía detenidamente el estado en que se encontraban los jóvenes, de la nada otra explosión al horizonte y luego nada más que el sonido de la lluvia y el viento

Una gran cantidad de agua, se esparcía por dentro de aquella habitación como si hubiesen vaciado una tina o algo así saliendo al frente de aquella puerta con barrotes, trayendo consigo a un muy agitado rubio de orbes azulados, tosía escupiendo una gran cantidad de agua, su respiración parecía calmarse poco a poco… A la par del rubio se extendía una larga capa negra perteneciente a un enmascarado quien parcia ver fijamente la inmensa puerta, en donde se dibujaba la maléfica silueta del perfil de un enorme zorro- Vaya, vaya parece que has podido desvanecer mi posesión sobre el chico –Decía arrogantemente el zorro

Si –Respondió cortantemente el enmascarado, sin embargo la vista del zorro se poso en un collar de plata que colgaba del cuello del enmascarado, en especial en la placa igualmente de plata- ¿Así que entraste a la mente del chico con la ayuda de ese collar? –Interrogo el zorro, al ver la placa al igual que Naruto, se encontraba grabado el símbolo de un abanico redondo con la mitad superior de color rojo y el resto en blanco- Ese símbolo es de los Uchiha ¿no? Supongo que tu también lo eres –Eso impresiono al rubio, de inmediato la idea que ese enmascarado pudiese ser su amigo Sasuke, inundo su mente

Esto… -Dijo tomando el símbolo para poder verlo- Tienes razón, este símbolo si es de los Uchiha…-sacando al rubio de sus pensamientos- Pero te equivocas Yo no soy un Uchiha –Finalizo observando a un intrigado joven de orbes azules redirigiendo nuevamente su vista hacia el zorro soltando el collar, lentamente introdujo su brazo en su capa- ¡Hmp! –Exclamo con cierta frialdad- Bueno creo que ha sido suficiente charla… -Saco un pergamino con el kanji luna, desapareciendo de la vista de todos y como un rayo reapareció enfrente de la puerta y plasmo allí el pergamino, en el aire haciendo varios sello desconocidos con una sola mano- ¡Tate! (Escudo) –El rubio veía asombrado las habilidades del enmascarado, sin embargo la duda lo invadía si no era Sasuke ¿Quién era? ¿Por qué sentía que lo conocía?

Una barrera de chakra comenzó a rodear la puerta, el enmascarado caía lentamente enfrente del rubio- Es hora de continuar con nuestra pelea –La oscuridad cubría todo el lugar… Unos orbes azulados comenzaba a abrirse, notando que se encontraba en el interior de una esfera de agua, con una capa de hielo y otra de chakra, enfrente de esta el enmascarado en una posición de meditación, que lentamente parecía reaccionar y se levantaba, el aire se le acababa al rubio y no sabía ni como escapar de ese lugar… El enmascarado concentro una gran cantidad de chakra en su puño y de un momento a otro golpeo la esfera, un golpe tan fuerte que impacto contra el rubio impactándolo contra un árbol, su conciencia apenas se mantenía, su vista era un tanto borrosa y sus energías escazas, a duras penas intentaba levantarse, pero antes de poder hacerlo el enmascarado lo tomo por la chaqueta sujetándolo fuertemente, e impactando otro golpe en su rostro pero Naruto logro esquivarlo y arremetió una potente patada contra él, en embargo el enmascarado la contuvo con un solo brazo y le dio una patada en el estomago impactándolo contra un árbol haciendo que este escupiera algo de sangre… Se acerco hacia el rubio y lo tomo nuevamente por la chaqueta levantándolo bruscamente con una mano

Te han dicho que el agua conduce la electricidad –Comento sarcásticamente, en su otra mano comenzó a concentrar chakra el cual lo convino con el elemento rayo… Naruto no podía creerlo, ese era el… ¿Chidori? Pero… ¿Cómo? Su corazón latía rápidamente por primera vez en su vida el miedo a morir lo invadía

¡Basta! –Es escucho un grito entre los árboles, una explosión se escucho detrás de ellos, el rubio dirigió su mirada a donde provenía la explosión y de ella salieron la Godaime con Shizune, Rin, sus senseis y sus amigos- Creo que con esto es suficiente –Comento un poco seria la Godaime- ¡Hmp! Está bien –Al instante arrojo el cuerpo sumamente debilitado del rubio a los pies de una joven de cabello rosado- ¡Naruto! –Exclamo con preocupación al instante en que se inca para poder ayudarlo, en tanto la anbu caminaba en dirección del enmascarado y lo veía de manera seria- ¡No tenias porque usar esa técnica! –Regaño la mujer, desconcertando a los que la veían con excepción de la Godaime- ¡No los mate, cumplí con lo arreglado ¿no? ¡Además tampoco dañe ninguno de sus órganos vitales! –Reprocho fríamente, el resto se observaron entre si y pudieron comprobar que lo que decía era cierto tenían varias heridas, rasguños al igual que sus ropas pero ninguna era de gravedad

¡Suficiente ustedes dos! –Al instante las dos personas guardaron silencio y regresaron su mirada hacia el resto- ¿Aquí que pasa? –Interrogo confundida Sakura, a lo que las dos personas la observaron y luego a la Godaime quien asintió de forma positiva, pero parecía que el resto no entendía- Lo que quiere decir es que su misión era falsa, puesto que el verdadero objetivo de esta era probar las habilidades de… -Dirigiendo su mirada hacia el enmascarado- Mías –Respondió cortantemente- ¡Entonces todo esto era un juego, nada más nos usaron la identidad de ese dichoso "Ángel Negro" para probar tus habilidades Y más aún el usar información sobre Sasuke! –Replico enfadado el rubio, siendo sostenido por Sakura y Sai

¡Te equivocas, esta persona si es el Ángel Negro y también tenía información del paradero de Uchiha! –Respondió la Godaime llamando la atención de todos- Pero también es un antiguo shinobi de la hoja, además el trato con esta persona era dar esa información solamente si alguno de ustedes lo derrotaba –Ese comentario hizo sentir mal a Naruto puesto que él sabía que debía derrotarlo para que le diera información sobre Sasuke su amigo, la Hokage hizo un leve movimiento de cabeza- Es hora de que conozcan la identidad del Ángel Negro –Al instante la anbu Rin se separo del enmascarado unos pasos, el en mascarado arribo su mano directo a la máscara tomándola, al instante en que la bajo, el viento soplo fuertemente llevándose consigo su larga capa negra… La lluvia continuaba, la vista de todos los shinobis a su alrededor, con excepción de la Godaime, Shizune y Rin, se contraían- Entonces… -Dijo una rubia de ojos celestes, con una gota de sudor que rodaba por su rostro al igual que la de sus compañeros- Todo este tiempo… -Continuo otra joven de cabello castaño sujetado en dos pompones, de ojos chocolates- El Ángel Negro era… -Continuo el joven de ojos perla

Los orbes azulados de Naruto se contraían, lentamente se zafaba de sus amigos… cayendo de rodillas, la lluvia empañaba su rostro sorprendido, al ver como la misma mojaba dos katanas una de color blanco y otra del mismo color que la de Rin, las palabras se atrancaban en su garganta, su respiración se agitaba, el viento soplaba ondeando los mechones de un cabello largo y azulado, se escucha el esboza miento de una risa … Era como si a Naruto le hubiesen tomado toda su fuerza y la desecharan al vacio- Hi-Hinata…


	5. Captítulo 5: Confusión

_**Bueno en esta ocasión como bien lo notaran, he decidido subir tres capitulos, me refiero al tercero, cuarto y este quinto de un solo, la verdad es que en si ya tengo escritos treinta capitulos, pero por falta de tiempo no los he subido, pero por ahora los dejo hasta aquí, espero que les guste y sigan comentando, por favor!**_

_**P.D. Agradezco sus comentarios hasta ahora!**_

_**Capitulo 5: Confusión**_  
La lluvia parecía irse calmando poco a poco, en un enorme claro del bosque varias personas, veían asombradas a las dos personas enfrente de ellas, la primer una mujer de cabello lila, de orbes negros con vestimenta Anbu, la otra que era a la que más prestaba atención cierto rubio de orbes azules… Esa figura llevaba una vestimenta Anbu al igual que Rin, dos katanas en su cintura una de color blanco, otra con funda negra y mango rojo… el viento mecía con cierta delicadeza su cabello, de un color azulino oscuro como la noche, piel blanca y delicada como la porcelana, una hermosa joven de unos dieciocho años, orbes platinos como la luna, esbelta figura como la de un ángel… Pero a pesar de toda aquella belleza de la que era poseedora la joven su rostro no mostraba expresión alguna, su mirada era la única que relucía de frialdad, la cual dirigía a todos aquellos jóvenes shinobis y en la parte baja de su rostro un pequeño micrófono que iba de su oído a su boca, un intenso silencio se formaba alrededor de aquellos shinobis, ninguno parecía nombrar palabra alguna

-Hi-Hinata-sama… ¿Realmente es usted? –Habló por fin él de orbes platinos, haciendo que la mencionada dirigiera su mirada hacia él y moviera su cabeza de manera positiva, manteniendo aquella mirada fría.

-Pe-pero… ¿Cómo es que…? Entonces tú…–Balbuceaba la joven de cabello rosa llamando la atención de la joven de cabello azulado.

-¡Veo que el modificador funciono-Dijo sonriente Rin.

-Gracias a eso, ellos pudieron pelear sin contención alguna –comento la de cabellos azules.

-Tú… ¿eres el Ángel Negro? –cuestionó incrédula la de pon pones en la cabeza también llamando la atención de Hinata.

-¡Sí! –Respondió fríamente la de orbes platinos sin mostrar expresión alguna en su rostro.

-Parece que la noticia los tomo por sorpresa –Comento la de cabello lila.

-¡Hmp! Eso parece –dirigiendo su mirada hacia Rin y luego hacia la Hokage- ¿Supongo que con esto abre pasado la prueba no? –cuestiono a la Hokage quien asintió con la cabeza.

-Y que me dices ¿fue difícil? –Preguntó la de ojos miel.

-Francamente creí que serian un reto mayor –comento con cierta molestia- pero veo que me equivoque –dirigiendo su mirada hacia el resto- ¡Todos siguen igual de débiles! –Regaño, algo que realmente impacto al resto dejándolos con la boca abierta, el sudor que corría por sus rostros se confundía con las gotas de agua que escasamente caían confundiéndose con una brisa.

-¿Acaso cuando te fuiste de la aldea fue para convertirte en…? –cuestiono asombrado el de cejas pobladas al instante en que la lluvia ceso.

-¡NO! –Gritó cierto rubio de orbes azules, llamando la atención de la joven- ¡No hay manera que seas Hinata! –Continuo sin cambiar de tono intentando levantarse- ¡Tal vez te veas como Hinata, quizá la voz sea la misma! –Dirigió una mirada llena de confusión y rabia hacia la joven quien se mostraba calmada- ¡pero no hay forma de que seas Hinata! –Reprocho molesto- ¡Hinata jamás diría esas palabras tan frías y arrogantes! –Al instante comenzó a correr hacia la joven de cabello azulado, apretó lo más fuerte que pudo sus puños alzo la mano a la altura de su rostro, con aquel resplandor único que de sus ojos emanaba, el tiempo parecía alentarse a su alrededor, cada paso que daba Naruto sonaba intensamente, con toda su fuerza y coraje intento acertar un golpe en su rostro…- ¡Quítate ese disfraz seas quien seas! –Grito acercándose.

¡Hay no Naruto! –Alcanzó a gritar la joven de orbes esmeraldas al ver que su amigo golpearía a la joven. Acto reflejo Hinata esquivo el golpe con extrema facilidad, impactando su puño en el abdomen del rubio… A pesar de todo mantenía aquel aspecto tranquilo y sereno, con aquella frialdad en su mirada.

-¡Hmp! ¡Das lástima! –Al instante el rubio cayó de rodillas, al parecer el golpe había sido fuerte… todos estaban boquiabiertos- ¡Para tú información, la Hinata que tú conocías, aquella chica llena de debilidades! –Hizo una leve pausa para mirar al rubio- ¡Ya no existe! –Finalizo sin siquiera voltear a verlo, caminando hacia los demás jóvenes quien al ver que ella se acercaba le abrieron paso con cierto temor, ella recogió su capa negra se la coloco alrededor de su cuello, detrás de Hinata se encaminaba Rin quien veía en silencio a la de ojos perla que estaba extendiendo su cabello mojado por encima de su capa dejando caer unas cuantas gotas de agua.

¡E-Espera! –Dijo un aturdido rubio, intentando reponerse, pero Hinata giro levemente su rostro lo suficiente como para ver a Naruto de reojo- ¿Po-por qué haces esto? –Preguntó Naruto a Hinata quien lo observo de reojo sin decir palabra alguna, para luego ignorarlo y continuar con su camino.

-Eso no te incumbe –Contesto para después seguir su camino, junto con Rin, quien hizo una leve reverencia para todos, dirigiendo su mirada a la Godaime quien al parecer se limito a asentir con la cabeza… El rubio veía alejarse a la de ojos perla, en un umbral de oscuridad.

-¿Realmente esa Hinata? –Cuestiono incrédula una rubia de orbes celestes.

-¿De-Desde cuándo se volvió tan fría? –Pregunto el de orbes gatunos, dirigiendo su mirada al rubio quien estaba paralizado sin despegar la vista del camino por el cual se fue Hinata, Sakura se acerco a él para ver como se encontraba.

-¡Naruto! –Llamo la joven preocupada, pero Naruto no respondía, eso la preocupo y comenzó a moverlo con suavidad por los hombros hasta que por fin dirigió su mirada hacia lo joven- ¡Naruto! –Dijo con alivio, dibujando una ligera sonrisa- ¡Baka! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? –Regaño preocupada.

-Disculpa Sakura-chan –se disculpo con una sonrisa, pero la observo detenidamente para después sonreírle- ¡Hoy es un día hermoso! –Comento eufórico con ojos de cachorrito, asustando al resto- ¡Sakura-chan estaba preocupada por mí! –Gritó saltando de un lado a otro, nadie entendía nada de nada, primero Naruto estaba prácticamente inmóvil por lo de Hinata y ahora saltaba de un lado a otro, de verdad que ese chico era extraño, concluyeron todos al ver como Sakura lo golpeaba en la cabeza cuando él estuvo a punto de abrazarla.

-Tsunade-sama… -habló con cierta preocupación la de orbes carmesí, a lo que la rubia de orbes miel la volteo a ver- ¿Usted ya sabía que era ella? –Cuestiono a lo que la Hokage asintió, eso llamo la atención especial de parte del rubio- podría contarnos algo –pidió con respeto.

-Verán hace dos años cuando Hinata se fue de la aldea, le pedí a Rin que la vigilara pero al parecer ella la descubrió y de alguna manera ahora ambas viajan juntas –conto la Hokage a lo que el resto puso atención sin embargo la intriga prevalecía en su mirada.

-demo –hablo por fin el de lentes negros- ¿Cómo fue que Hinata se convirtió en el Ángel Negro? –cuestiono Shino.

-lo lamento pero no puedo decirles nada al respecto -Respondió la de ojos miel- Ya que esas razones hasta Yo las desconozco –Finalizo cerrando los ojos… Nuevamente el silencio se apodero del lugar, el cielo comenzaba a despejarse, abriendo paso al atardecer- ¡Lo mejor será que descansen, creo que ya han tenido suficientes noticias y combates por hoy! –Ordenó, al instante el resto sin decir palabra alguna se retiro lentamente dejando a la mujer de ojos miel y a su asistente de cabello negro solas.

-Tsunade-sama… -Intento llamar su atención- ¿Qué sucederá ahora? –cuestiono observándola preocupada, la Godaime libero un ligero suspiro para después dirigir su mirada hacia ella.

-Shizune…-Dijo secamente- ¡Necesito que mañana, arregles una reunión, entre el clan Hyuga y su líder, junto con Hinata y Rin en el salón principal de la torre! –Al instante comenzó a caminar en dirección de la aldea, dándole la espalda a Shizune- ¡Ahí se decidirá lo que sucederá con estos acontecimientos! –su mirada se perdía en el cielo, que aún conservaba ciertas nueves pero dejaba ver parte del atardecer.

En un lugar oscuro, una pequeña llama iluminaba las paredes finas elaboradas con distintos tipos de maderas finas y fuertes, pintadas de color crema en un tono suave, el piso de madera finamente pulido… la luz de la llama iluminaba un pequeño utensilio algo hondo lleno con agua, a su par unas bien dobladas toallas, el sonido de algo caer al suelo, como si fuese liquido, la frágil llama ilumino un liquido rojo que caía en pequeñas gotas al suelo las cuales parecían agrandarse a medida que caían más y más, de pronto se escucho un fuerte sonido, una sombra que se apoyaba de rodillas y brazos en el suelo, varios mechones de un cabello largo caían de su cuerpo, esbozaba un gemido de dolor, las manos de una mujer tomaban las toallas y las sumergían en el agua al sacarlas las escurría con fuerza.

-Recuéstate –Dijo una mujer de cabello lila y orbes negros, acto seguido la vela ilumino a la otra persona una joven de orbes perla, cabello azulado como la noche que se recostaba encima de unos cobertores, la de cabello lila colocaba la toalla en la frente de la joven, para después descubrir parte de su cuerpo, más específicamente su abdomen, el cual era cubierto por varios vendajes que ahora estaban mancados con sangre, con gran cuidad los quito, tomo otra toalla desde cierta distancia podía apreciarse como limpiaba esa parte- Admito que tu resistencia nunca deja de sorprenderme –comento mientras tomaba un pequeño tazón y con una piedra un tanto peculiar comenzaba a moldear varias hiervas que en esta había hasta convertirlas en pomada.

-¡Hmp! –esbozo la joven con una ligera sonrisa observando a la mujer- Sin embargo… -mientras la mujer aplicaba el medicamento en su abdomen- creí que en estos dos años todos serían más fuertes –comentaba cierta decepción.

-¿Y qué me dices de Uzumaki?-Cuestionaba, mientras vendaba su abdomen.

-No fue muy difícil derrotarlo, al parecer aún no domina al Kyubi –respondía con frialdad, al darse cuenta que Rin terminaba de vendarla, para que ella pudiera levantarse y terminar de colocarse la ropa.

-No me refiero a eso –Dijo secamente observándola directo a los ojos desconcertándola un poco- Me refiero a que… Al parecer le afecto mucho lo de tu reputación y eso –Comento intrigada esperando alguna reacción o algo de parte de la joven, sin embargo ella sostenía la mirada aquella mirada llena de frialdad- ¿Crees que después de este tiempo el tal vez siente algo por ti? –Observando como Hinata se terminaba de acomodar su ropa.

-¡Hmp! –Esbozo al guardar el collar de plata dentro de su vestimenta, para después verla fijamente- ¡Él no siente nada por mí! –Respondió un tanto molesta- ¡Lo único que él tiene es culpa por lo que sucedió hace dos años! –con una mirada llena de ira, frialdad, seriedad entre mezcladas creando una emoción difícil de describir, apretando sus puños con fuerza, finalizo levantándose, seguida por la mujer- ¡Gracias por curar mi herida! –esbozo una ligera sonrisa.

-No es necesario –Ambas recogieron el utensilio con agua, las toallas, y los vendajes sucios, dejando el lugar completamente limpio- ¿Te quedaras esta noche? –preguntó mientras lavaba las cosas.

-¡Sí! no tengo a donde ir, al menos no hasta mañana –Respondió secamente ayudándola a lavar, amabas se dirigieron a otras habitaciones, Rin le prestó varios cobertores a Hinata y le indico su habitación… Llegada la noche cenaron y se retiraron a dormir, Hinata veía le cielo ahora despejado, las estrellas iluminaban la noche pero eran opacadas por la luna- *Tal vez fue un error regresar a la aldea* -Reflexionaba acostándose y cubriéndose con los cobertores para después cerrar lentamente los ojos y caer en un profundo sueño.


	6. Capitulo 6: La decisión de Hinata

_**Desclamer: Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, solo a mi gran sensei Masashi Kishimoto!**_

_**Bueno agradezco sus comentarios infinitamente, moonkar, soultimes, bella scullw, al igual que a SerenityLina001, por su apoyo, al igual que a aquellos que lo leen... muchas gracias!**_

_**así que en esta ocasión subire 5 capitulos más, espero que les guste y sea digno de tan siquiera un review de su parte, sin más, espero que les guste!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Capitulo 6: La decisión de Hinata**_  
Un plano rodeado completamente por la inmensa oscuridad, a cualquier lado que se volteara a ver no había más que oscuridad, adentrándose en la misma se comienza a notar una densa neblina, se escucha el sonido de la lluvia al caer, al fondo se ve a una persona de rodillas cargando un cuerpo, sus hombros temblaban descontroladamente, al acercarse se trata de una joven de unos dieciséis años, cabello azulado largo hasta la mitad de su espalda, su chaqueta de un color lila suave con partes grises, en el centro de su espalda se nota el símbolo del ying yang, su tez blanca y suave como la porcelana era empañada por varios rasguños, golpes y rastros de sangre al igual que su ropa, sus orbes platinos como la luna eran empañados con gruesas lagrimas de dolor y sufrimiento, sostenía con firmeza la mano de la persona que reposaba sobre sus piernas, de la cual solo se podía ver la mitad de su rostro empañado en sangre quien movían sus labios con pesadez, la joven negaba con la cabeza movía los labios al hablar, sin embargo no se escuchaba ningún sonido más que el de la lluvia, un escalofrió recorría el cuerpo de la joven, una última vez la persona movió sus labios para después dibujar una sonrisa, la joven de orbes platinos, sentía como una sensación de miedo, dolor, sufrimiento y perdida la invadía, aquella sensación de soledad como si te arrancasen una parte de ti… Solo se veía como la mano de la otra persona se soltaba de la de ella y caía inerte al suelo, mientras la joven gritaba pero sin que se escuchara nada, se echaba sobre la persona, su cuerpo temblaba entre sollozos, finalmente la neblina cubría aquella escena y se perdía en la oscuridad… Una ondulación de luz se abría entre la oscuridad y luego se cerraba, cuando reapareció se abrió por completo en una luz tan segadora y misteriosa, lentamente se aclaro, dejando ver una la parte inferior de un tubo de color gris con varios agujeros diminutos en el mismo, de la cual caían escazas gotas de agua cristalina, cubierta por un intenso vapor, alguien apretaba con fuerza su mano contra la orilla de una tina rosada…

En el interior de un baño, con finas decoraciones, dentro de una tina de agua caliente de la cual emanaba una gran cantidad de vapor, yacía el cuerpo sumergido de una joven de unos dieciocho años cabello azulado, orbes platinos, el agua reflejaba su imagen, la luz de la habitación iluminaba con suavidad un hermoso collar de plata con una pequeña placa que colgaba del mismo, en el centro de la misma se encontraba grabado el símbolo de un abanico redondo con la mitad superior en rojo y la inferior en blanco… Su mirada se posaba en un punto específico de la regadera, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos y recuerdos… Después de un largo rato, afuera del baño en lo que parecía ser un pasillo se escuchaba los pasos de una persona, la cual se detuvo en una puerta la cual toco…

-¡Hinata! –Se escuchó una voz femenina tras la puerta de baño- ¡Aquí te dejo tu ropa! –Dijo nuevamente la mujer…

El agua caía precipitadamente de la tina al momento en que ella daba un paso fuera de esta, sus manos que aún destilaban agua tomaban con delicadeza una toalla con la cual se cubrió el cuerpo, era algo pequeña ya que solo cubría hasta antes de llegar a sus rodillas, dejando ver su parte de sus finas y torneadas piernas, una cintura delgada, la cual era superada con gran facilidad por sus pechos de un tamaño no tan exagerado pero si algo grandes para su edad, extendiendo su cabello largo hasta la cintura de un color azulado como la noche, orbes platinos como la luna, tez blanca y fina como la porcelana, un rostro sin expresión alguna más que la de su mirada llena de frialdad, tomo otra toalla y la enrollo en su pelo, después abrió la puerta y tomo un paquete de color blanco, se encamino por los pasillos hasta llegar a una habitación sencilla pero bonita, abrió el paquete y de este saco lo que parecía ser un hermoso kimono, el cal se puso de inmediato mientras afuera de una casa de un color crema, de dos niveles, el sol brillaba como nunca, el roce de sus rayos iluminaba la misma y las personas pasaban como si nada.

Varios toros cargaban una elegante silla como una pequeña casa muy elegante con finas decoraciones doradas, el resto con madera de la más fina, los toros iban distribuidos dos adelante y dos detrás, el carruaje se detuvo repentinamente frente a la clínica, de allí salió una mujer de cabello lila oscuro largo hasta su cintura, de orbes negros la cual vestía un hermoso kimono purpura él cual era adornado con pequeñas flores rosas, el listón que rodeaba su cintura de un color verde lima, un mechón de su cabello era sujetado por un broche rosa del mismo color que las decoraciones del kimono.

-¡Hinata Ya llegó el carruaje! –Anuncio la mujer, casi al instante la puerta se abrió dejando salir a la mencionada la cual avanzo unos pasos fuera de la sombra… Vestía un hermoso kimono blanco, las mangas con finos bordados en tonos rojo y dorado, por encima de su cintura y del listón rojo que la cubría, una pequeña pero ligera tela de color negro con el borde al igual que algunas decoraciones en dorado, algunos adornos colgantes en rojo, su cabello largo azulado se mecía con el viento, hasta arriba lo que parecía ser una tiara dorada con varios adornos colgantes de esta del mismo color, su maestra la miraba admirada por lo bella que se veía al igual que algunos sirvientes que se podría decir que casi se les cae la baba, sin embargo no comentaron nada debido a la mirada desafiante que en ella relucía.

-¡Vamos! –Acto seguido ambas subieron al carruaje, y los toros emprendieron la marcha a una velocidad considerable, las personas habrían paso al elegante carruaje, los niños veían asombrados su elegancia y algunos veían con detenimiento a la joven de orbes platinos que relucía por la ventana.

En otra parte de la aldea, el sol se filtraba en un una habitación muy desordenada, encima de la cama se encontraba un joven rubio de orbes azulados, con tres marcas en cada una de sus mejillas recostado boca arriba observando el techo de su habitación a su mente venía la imagen de una joven de dieciséis años de cabello largo hasta mitad de su espalda de un color azulado, orbes perlas, con una cálida y dulce sonrisa, un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas que le deba un toque de ternura.

-¡Naruto-kun! –Escuchaba que decía en su mente, una voz casi angelical, de pronto la imagen cambiaba más bien crecía, una joven de dieciocho años al igual que él, su cabello llegaba hasta la cintura solo que ahora su rostro no mostraba expresión alguna más que la de su mirada helada.

-¡La Hinata que tú conocías, aquella chica llena de debilidades… Ya no existe! –Esas palabras llenas de frialdad y sarcasmo acechaban su mente una y otra vez, lentamente se giro, con gran pesadez para después sentarse en su cama, cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo toparon contra algo, al rubio le extraño una caja de color marrón y decidió sacarla para ver que contenía, al abrir la caja sintió como el aliento se le escapaba… Dentro de la caja se encontraba una chaqueta femenina bien doblada pero con varios rasguños y cortes, de un color lila suave con partes en gris, en la espalda se encontraba grabado el símbolo del ying yang, él saco la chaqueta, al momento de hacerlo cayó al suelo un protector con el símbolo de la aldea de Konoha grabado sobre el mismo y una ranura en forma de corte que la atravesaba, junto con un pequeño mechón de cabello azulado sujetado por una pañoleta, el recuerdo de dos personas venia a su mente el de una joven de cabello azulado de orbes platinos y el de un joven de cabello negro como el azabache de orbes igualmente negros

-¡Esta persona si es el Ángel Negro… también tiene información del paradero de Uchiha Sasuke! –Escucho la voz de una mujer algo enojada una voz que le sonaba familiar, como no si era de la Godaime, a Naruto cada vez más le daba vueltas la cabeza, la duda lo invadía había en parte ahora sabía que había una forma de traer de vuelta a su amigo Sasuke… Solo había un problema la persona que sabía dónde estaba Sasuke ahora… Lo odiaba…

Finalmente se opto por dar una vuelta, quizá con eso podía aclarar sus ideas… Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se percato del lugar a donde iba hasta que escucho el gemido de los toros al pasar justo al momento en que arribo su cabeza, su mirada se topo con una joven de orbes platinos, cabello azulado la cual relucía en la ventana del carruaje, el rubio la observo hasta que la joven se perdió del alcance de su mirada.

-Hinata… -susurró con tristeza bajando la mirada, así continuo vagando por las calles sin dirección alguna, sus orbes azulados se cubrían con una extraña sombra, un sentimiento de culpa y dolor lo invadía, una y otra vez pasaba por su mente la imagen de la joven que acababa de ver.

-¡Naruto! –Escuchó que lo llamaba una voz femenina, la cual lo saco del trance en que se encontraba, de pronto aquella expresión de tristeza cambio a una más alegre al ver de quien se trataba… Una joven de orbes jade, cabello corto extrañamente de color rosado, era acompañada por un joven de tez blanca y pálida, cabello corto de color negro igual que sus ojos, leía con detenimiento un libro de color verde.

-¡Sakura-chan! –Gritó eufórico corriendo en dirección de ellos, al momento de llegar hizo una expresión de molestia hacia él joven de tez pálida… cada vez más cerca creando una ambiente lleno de tensión- ¡No me digas que están en una cita! –gritó asustado y furioso señalándolos con una expresión de ira, causan la repentina caída de Sakura que al reponerse le propino un buen golpe en la cabeza al rubio dejándolo tirado en el suelo con un enorme chinchón.

-¡Baka! –Gritó furiosa la de cabello rosa- ¡No es una cita! –continuo observando al joven medio reponerse del golpe.

-Entonces ¿Por qué están juntos? –Pregunto inocentemente el rubio.

-Me dirija a la oficina de Tsunade-sama a dejarle unos papeles y me lo encontré en el camino –explicaba más calmada, al notar la expresión más tranquila del rubio por su respuesta- Fue cundo te encontramos –replico algo molesta, suspirando para tranquilizarse.

-¡Ah! Bueno –dijo sonriente el de orbes azulados, soltando una risa nerviosa- Y… los puedo acompañar, es que Kakashi-sensei y el capitán Yamato tuvieron una misión y… No tengo mucho que hacer –Confeso alegre, pero sin esperar respuesta se levanto de un solo y tomo la delantera, sus compañeros lo veían en silencio y sin más que seguirlo.

Un elegante carruaje conducido por varios toros llegaba directo a la más grande torre de toda Konoha, deteniéndose justo enfrente de una inmensa puerta del carruaje salieron, primero una mujer de cabello largo de un color lila oscuro de orbes negros con un kimono purpura con decoraciones de flores rosas la cual entro de inmediato a la mansión con un paquete largo y delgado en manos, seguidamente salió una joven de cabello largo azulado, con un hermoso Kimono blanco y una tiara dorada con adornos que colgaban… La joven observo la parte alta de la torre en donde se encontraba el símbolo de la aldea hasta arriba, pero sin vacilación alguna continuo su camino.

Los pasillos eran largos y oscuros, lo único que se percibía era el ruido que hacían dos personas al caminar, finalmente una inmensa puerta se abrió cubriendo a las dos personas con una segadora luz blanca… Finalmente las cosas comenzaron a divisarse, dentro del inmenso salón varias personas la mayoría de orbes platinos como ella, algunos con protectores en sus frentes con la insignia de la hoja en ellos, sentados en una inmensa mesa ovalada de cedro muy bien pulida, por el ruido que hacían pareciese que estuvieran discutiendo o algo así, finalmente al otro lado de la sala un joven de unos diecinueve años, orbes platinos, cabello largo castaño de mirada fría se levanto de su asiento al instante el resto de personas gradaron silencio dirigiendo su mirada a la mujer de cabello lila y la joven de cabello azulado.

-¡Hmp! –exclamó secamente- ¡Buenos días a todos! -observando detenidamente a cada una de las personas que allí se encontraba- Espero y no hayamos llegado tarde –posando su mirada en una pequeña de unos trece años, cabello medio largo de orbes platinos el balbuceo y comentarios de varias personas se escuchaban al verla.

-Es ella –comento una mujer.

-Es increíble que alguien como ella sea el Ángel Negro –comentaba un hombre incrédulo, los comentarios continuaron por parte de las mujeres y hombres, sin embargo los ancianos la veían con gran seriedad.

-Vaya, vaya tiempo sin ver a tantos miembros del clan Hyuga reunidos –Comento fríamente la joven a lo que los demás callaron algo asustados por el tono de su voz, los que la conocían nunca se habrían imaginado que ella hablara de aquella manera tan fría y cortante y otros impresionados por que es joven tuviese tal reputación a su edad- Parece que muchos ya saben sobre mi identidad ¿no? –dirigiendo su mirada a una mujer rubia de orbes miel con proporciones algo exageradas.

-¡Sí! Decidí contarles antes de tu llegada para evitar contratiempos –respondió calmada la de orbes miel- ¡Tomen asiento! –Invito cordialmente, ambas tomaron asiento en la gran mesa- ¡La razón por la que se le ha reunido ¿Supongo que ya la saben? –Cuestiono seriamente dirigiendo su mirada a los presentes, quienes la veían con respeto- ¡Es para determinar el futuro del clan Hyuga! –continuo dirigiendo su mirada a Neji- Como sabrán después del incidente de hace dos años, después de la muerte del antiguo líder Hiashi Hyuga –la joven apretó fuertemente su mano por debajo de la mesa al escuchar esa frase- Quien debía tomar el puesto como tal debía ser Hinata Hyuga su primogénita –dirigiendo su mirada a la mencionada y luego a Neji.

-¡Sin embargo ella huyo de la aldea antes de hacerlo! –Comento severamente un anciano dirigiendo su mirada a la joven.

-¡Eso no es cierto! –Replico la joven de cabello castaño- ¡Mi hermana no huyo de la aldea! –gritó levantándose de su silla con ira en la mirada hacia el anciano.

-Hanabi… -Dijo Neji, colocando su mano en el hombro de la joven para que esta volviera a tomar asiento quien no tuvo de otra más que tranquilizarse.

-Continuando… -habló la Godaime- Ya que Hinata se fue de la aldea antes de poder tomar el cargo que le correspondía, Hanabi Hyuga era la segunda heredera del clan así que ella debía tomar su puesto, pero debido a que ella era demasiado joven se decidió que Neji debía tomarlo hasta que Hanabi tuviera la edad suficiente para hacerlo, ya que según el mismo Hiashi Hyuga, dijo que Neji era uno de los más dotados del clan –Explicaba pacientemente dirigiendo su mirada a los presentes.

-Pero, ya que Hinata-sama ha regresado –comento tranquilamente Neji- Lo más sensato sería que ella tomase el puesto que le corresponde –proponía sabiamente el de orbes perla, nuevamente los presentes comentaban entre sí, al parecer algunos concordaban con la propuesta de él pero otros se oponían.

-¡No! –Gritó otro anciano- ¡Como se supone que aceptemos a una joven que huyo de la aldea cuando debía dirigirnos! –Llamando la atención de todos- ¡Además si no mal recuerdo esta jovencita era demasiado débil cuando estaba aquí, era una deshonra para la familia Hyuga, incluso perdió un encuentro contra alguien del Bouke cuando ella es del Shouke que nos garantiza que ahora si es digna al puesto! –Replicaba enojado- ¡Que se espera de alguien así! -varios le apoyaban en ese instante, tanto Neji, Hanabi y Tsunade los veían con cierto desprecio ante esas palabras frías… Los comentarios desaprobatorios continuaron hasta que se escucho una risa burlona pero fría callando a los que hablaban.

-Se ve que ustedes –hablo Hinata fríamente llamando la atención de todos- Siguen siendo los mismos ancianos altaneros de siempre –replico secamente causando la impresión de todos lo que la veían- Para ustedes lo único que importa es el pasado en el que perdí con Neji o en el que me fui de la aldea, creen que sigo siendo aquella chica miedosa, la que siempre tomaba en cuenta las emociones, sentimientos y vidas de los demás, aquella a la que ustedes podían humillar con sus crueles palabras cuando quisiesen solo por no ser digna de este clan –nadie se creía lo que decía la joven entre más habla más sentían como una sensación de miedo los invadía, su mirada ya no era lo que solía ser, ahora era desafiante y fría- Pero si lo que desean es saber si me he vuelto más fuerte se los demostrare –comento secamente, las personas la veían expectantes…

Varias personas que portaban sus protectores en su cabeza la veían cuando un intenso dolor comenzó a acosarlos, incluyendo a Neji, sus alaridos gritos de dolor inundaban la sala, nadie entendía lo que pasaba hasta que observaron más de cerca a Hinata, sin que nadie se percatase ella tenía activado su Byakugan y estaba torturando a todos los miembros del Bouke al mismo tiempo, era algo increíble puesto que si no mal recordaban el secreto de cómo controlar el sello que tenía esa rama jamás se le enseño a controlarlo, también quien lo usaba solo podía hacerlo sobre un miembro nada más pero ella… lo estaba usando sobre todos ellos al mismo tiempo y sin siquiera hacer alguna concentración con su mano… Los gritos de dolor eran horripilantes, finalmente fueron cesados poco a poco.

-Supongo que con eso es suficiente para que entiendan que ya no soy la de antes –replico fríamente- Aunque no creo que haya sido tan necesario, puesto que ustedes ya saben que soy el Ángel Negro –un silencio abrumador se hizo presente en la sala, Hanabi veía asustada a su hermana, nunca antes imagino que ella fuese capaz de hacer o decir tal cosa- pero bueno… La razón por la que vine a esta reunión no fue para retomar el puesto como líder del clan Hyuga de una vez, de hecho solo quiero regresar al clan –Por las miradas de desconcierto de las personas entendió que nadie había captado sus palabras- Ya tome una decisión, Yo regresare al clan Hyuga pero no como líder, me convertiré en líder al momento en que asesine a ese sujeto, pero si en dado caso Yo muriera en el intento Hanabi me suplirá como líder –El resto veían asombrados ante tal decisión en especial sus familiares, pero los demás asintieron con la cabeza a su decisión después de la muestra de su fuerza quien estaría dispuesto a enfrentarla.

-¡Oye Hinata! –Habló finalmente la mujer de orbes negros- ¿No se te está olvidando algo? –mostrando el paquete largo que cargaba, la de cabello azulado entendió a lo que se refería su maestra y tomo el paquete con ambas manos.

-Está es una muestra de que cumpliré con mi palabra –quitando la tela que cubría el paquete, se trataba de una katana blanca la cual coloco sobre la mesa, luego dirigió sus manos detrás su cuello, quitando el collar de plata y también depositándolo en la mesa a la par de la katana, las miradas de todos los ancianos se contrajeron momentáneamente- Por sus miradas supongo que saben que son estas cosas –intuyo rápidamente- Está espada pertenece al fundador de nuestro clan, el primer Hyuga de todos, el collar pertenece al primer Uchiha, me refiero a Madara Uchiha, según lo que investigue tanto la familia Hyuga como la Uchiha tiene dos tesoros cada uno, el de los Uchiha es este collar y una katana negra, el de nosotros los Hyuga es esta katana blanca y el collar Hyuga, en la antigüedad al combinar estos cuatro objetos se obtiene un inmenso poder incluso mayor al de Hades –Explicaba los hombres, mujeres, jóvenes, incluyendo a Hanabi y la Godaime estaban atónitos ante tal explicación.

-¿Cómo obtuviste los tesoros? –cuestiono el anciano que al principio desconfiaba de ella.

-Fácil, adivinen en que aldea se encontraba nuestro tesoro –rápidamente vino a la mente de todos el primer cargo criminal que se le impuso al Ángel negro- El collar… -Dirigiendo su mirada hacia él- bueno ese…

-¡Tsunade-obachan! –Al instante se abrió una puerta trasera con gran fuerza, dejando pasar a un rubio de orbes azulados, una joven de cabello rosa de orbes jade, un joven de tez pálida cabello negro y ojos del mismo color.

Las dirigieron sus miradas hacia el joven que se infiltro en la sala de esa manera tan mal educada y ruidosa, el rubio se detuvo en seco al ver a tantas personas reunidas aunque a la mayoría ni las conocía, al principio solo pudo reconocer a la Godaime, luego a Neji y Hanabi recorrió un poco más… Su mirada se poso en una joven de cabello largo azulado hasta su cintura, orbes platinos como la luna con ese hermoso kimono puesto, sentía como una extraña sensación lo invadía no podía despegar la mirada de ella.

-¡Naruto! –Llamó firmemente la rubia- ¡Fuera estamos en una importante reunión! –el rubio estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no presto atención a la orden de la Hokage.

-Hinata… -susurro débilmente Naruto.

-¡¿Acaso estas sordo? –Comento molesta Hinata sacando a Naruto de sus pensamientos- ¡Vete estamos ocupados! - al notar que todos lo veían de la misma manera de frialdad bajo la mirada y se retiro sin decir nada seguido de sus amigos, la joven de orbes jade hizo una reverencia antes de salir y cerrar la puerta.

-Hermana… -susurro Hanabi observándola con cierta melancolía.

-Bien, con respecto a mi decisión ¿qué opinan? –Todos retomaron la compostura, después de unos minutos de silencio.

-¡Aceptamos! –Anuncio el anciano- Volverás al clan Hyuga y te convertirás en la líder cuando cumplas con tu promesa de matar al sujeto que acecino a Hiashi Hyuga –ella asintió con la cabeza para después girar su mirada a Rin quien le entregaba una media sonrisa acompañada de una mirada llena de determinación la cual devolvió de la misma manera… Después de un rato todos se retiraron a sus casas y Hinata a su antigua casa, la mansión del clan Hyuga, al llegar pidió que se le preparara una habitación a Rin pero esta se negó en quedarse y se retiro a su propia casa.

La luz de una lámpara iluminaba con fuerza el techo, los orbes azulados de un rubio recostado en su cama, se perdían en el techo, se sentía debatido, aquella sensación de tristeza lo invadía como nunca antes, una enorme presión en su pecho lo atormentaba.

-*Todo esto es mi culpa* -se decía el joven una y otra vez, durante un largo rato, finalmente se levanto y apago la luz de la habitación, recostándose nuevamente en su cama pero sin lograr conciliar el sueño, la imagen de aquella joven de orbes platinos cabello largo azulado, vistiendo ese hermoso kimono blanco invadía su mente, lentamente cerró los ojos- Discúlpame Hinata, todo esto fue mi culpa –susurro abriendo los ojos, derramando una ligera lagrima que se perdía en la oscuridad.


	7. Capitulo 7: ¿Casualidades? Y Una luz

_**Disclamer: Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, solo a mi gran sensei... Masashi Kishimoto!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Capitulo 7: ¿Casualidades? Y ¡Una luz de esperanza!**_  
La luz del día se filtraba por las ventanas de una enorme habitación, iluminando varias estanterías de madera llenas de libros de diferentes tipos, colores y tamaños, el inquietante sonido de las manecillas del reloj marcando las siete en punto, unas pocas personas se encontraban en el lugar no muy lejos, en una mesa algo apartada de todos se encontraba sentada una joven de cabello largo azulado, orbes perla, vestía una pantalón que le llegaba un poco abajo de las rodillas, ajustado al final de un color negro, sandalias igualmente negras, con una chaqueta algo ajustada de su cintura que delineaba ligeramente su hermosa figura, no muy larga de color café-crema, con partes en blanco…

Sus orbes perla se posaban con gran velocidad y atención sobre cada página que leía de un libro de cubierta negra algo antigua a su par se encontraba unos cuantos libros más, así no pasaron más de diez minutos y la joven termino de leer su libro, pero no se detuvo ahí, tomo otro libro y con la misma seriedad comenzó a leerlo, el tiempo pasaba y la gente llegaba y se iba del lugar pero ella continuaba… No muy lejos en otra parte de las estanterías un joven de tez clara, cabello corto negro, orbes de igual color, vestía una camisa de mangas largas color negra y del cuello un poco alto, pantalón negro y zapatos ninjas negros, miraba con detenimiento el titulo de cada libro que se encontraba formado hasta que finalmente saco uno de color azul oscuro, tomo otros dos y se dirigió a una de sus mesas preferidas para leer, llevándose la sorpresa de que esta se encontraba ocupada.

-¡Buenos días Hinata-san! –saludo amablemente Sai a la joven de orbes perla.

-¡Buenos días! –saludo cortantemente sin despegar la mirada de su libro.

-¿Está ocupado este lugar? –dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro sin sentimiento alguno.

-¡No, adelante! –Respondió secamente la joven retomando su lectura, el joven tomo asiento enfrente de ella coloco los libros en la mesa y tomo el primero para poder leerlo, ambos leían sus libros con detenimiento sin cruzar palabra alguna entre ellos finalmente Hinata cerró su libro, lo afilo con el resto y se levanto de la silla.

-¿Ya te vas? –cuestiono el de tez pálida despegando la mirada de su libro.

-¡Sí! –Dándole la espalda- Ya termine lo que tenía que leer –comenzando a caminar- Nos vemos –se despidió sin darle la cara.

-Nos vemos –dibujando una sonrisa como la anterior en su rostro, para después seguir con su lectura, mientras Hinata dejaba los libros en su las estanterías marchándose del lugar.

Las calles estaban repletas de gente, la joven de cabello azulado caminaba con calma hasta llegar a una casa color crema de dos niveles, tocando a la puerta después de unos segundos salió una mujer de cabello largo lila de orbes negros, vestimenta anbu sin sus armas.

-¡Pasa! –Dijo la mujer abriendo más la puerta para dar lugar a que la joven entrara- Supongo que viniste para que te revise la herida ¿no? –cuestiono cerrando la puerta.

-¡Así es! –Respondió secamente- ¿No estás muy ocupada para hacerlo? -cuestiono seriamente a lo que la mujer respondió de forma negativa indicándole a Hinata que pasara más adentro esta se quitó las sandalias.

-Bueno, pues pasa espérame en la habitación del fondo a la derecha –indicó amablemente- Yo iré por algunas medicinas y vendajes –comento subiendo las escaleras, la joven obedeció a la mujer y se dirigió a la habitación… Por dentro el cuarto era espacioso, tenía una estantería con unos cuantos libros algo antiguos, algunos frascos con líquidos de distintos colores, un pequeño grifo, en el centro lo que parecía ser una camilla en el suelo, la luz se filtraba por una ventana algo grande pero con una cortina de un color celeste suave… No paso mucho para que llegara la mujer.

-¡Acomódate en la camilla… quítate la chaqueta y súbete la blusa! –ordeno cerrando la puerta, traía un utensilio lleno de hiervas medicinales, en su brazo colgaban algunos vendajes limpios, Hinata acato las ordenes de ella y se recostó en la camilla, Rin coloco a su par los vendajes y el utensilio con hiervas, se dirigió a un pequeño mueble cerca de la estantería saco un recipiente y lo lleno con agua, luego saco unas toallas limpias dirigiéndose a donde se encontraba Hinata.

-Déjame ver… -comenzando a retirar los vendajes y colocándolos en otro lado tomo una toalla y la remojo en el agua para limpiar su abdomen.

-¿Cuánto tiempo falta para que la herida sane? –cuestiono dirigiendo su mirada a Rin quien terminaba de secar esa parte de su abdomen con otra toalla.

-Bueno… -comenzando a moler las hierbas hasta convertirlas en pomada- Si quieres que tu herida sane lo más pronto posible deberás descansar por lo menos dos semanas, eso significa nada de entrenamiento –comenzando a aplicar la pomada.

-demo…

-¡Y ni se te ocurra discutir! –Ordeno severamente.

-¡Hmp! –giro su cabeza en otra dirección molesta, después de un rato

-¡Además conociéndote, lo más seguro es que te recuperes en la mitad de tiempo! –Dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro, dando la última vuelta al vendaje- ¡Termine! –Mientras Hinata se colocaba su ropa-Y bien… -Dijo con expresión curiosa a lo que Hinata mostraba indiferencia- ¿Qué has investigado? –girándose para lavar los utensilios usados.

-No mucho –Respondió secamente observándola- La información que busco no es del todo clara y varía en cada libro –comentaba girando su mirada a la ventana.

-Mira el lado positivo –cerrando el grifo- Tienes tiempo para leer y encontrar varias respuestas mientras tu herida sana –dijo sonriente secándose las manos.

-Muy graciosa –comento algo molesta la joven de orbes perla- Tengo que irme veré si encuentro más información –dirigiéndose a la puerta de la habitación- ¡Arigato Rin-sensei! –dijo con una media sonrisa cerrando la puerta luego salió de la casa… Camino por un rato hasta llegar a una librería- *Tal vez aquí encuentre algo* -se decía entrando en la misma, la librería estaba muy bien ordenada y limpia con unas pequeñas estanterías llenas de libros, comenzó a buscar varios libros pero la mayoría no le interesaban cuando giro en una estantería topo con alguien haciendo que la persona votara sus libros.

-Disculpa –dijo una voz masculina, la cual llamo la atención de la joven quien subió la mirada al que le hablaba topándose nuevamente con Sai.

-No importa –comento cortantemente ayudándolo a recoger algunos libros, los cuales le llamaron la atención no porque fuera lo que estaba buscando si no porque algunos tenían títulos como: "variedades de emociones y sentimientos" y "¿cómo saber si te gusta una chica?". Títulos extraños para una persona normal, pero si no mal recordaba Sai siempre había tenido problemas para comprender las emociones y los sentimientos, pero lo que realmente le resultaba extraño era el otro título ¿Desde cuándo Sai estaba enamorado? Y lo más importante ¿De quién? Pero bueno eso no le importaba, término de recoger los libros- Aquí tienes –entregándole los libros.

-¡Arigato Hinata-san! –dijo con una de sus típicas sonrisas el joven, en el pasado ese tipo de sonrisas no eran algo que Hinata apreciara del todo a ella no le gustaba que la gente fingiera sus sonrisas pero a la vez entendía que Sai jamás las había experimentado en su vida así que quizá esa era su forma de volver a sentir, sin embargo ahora parecía no importarle y lo demostraba con aquella expresión de indiferencia que relucía en su rostro algo que extraño un poco al joven-¿sucede algo? –preguntó extrañado por la expresión de la joven.

-No sé de que hablas –respondió cortantemente para después continuar con su camino, dejando al joven atrás- Si lo deseas puedo ayudarte en lo que buscas –sugirió amablemente.

-No es necesario –girando su cabeza hacia él- De todas formas gracias –haciendo una leve reverencia para Sai quien la vio extrañado ya que le costaba un poco de trabajo acostumbrarse a su nueva actitud.

Finalmente Hinata salió de la librería algo desilusionada por no encontrar lo que buscaba se dirigió a su casa, sin embargo una sombra parecía seguirla sigilosamente hasta un callejón en donde no había prácticamente una sola persona más que ellos dos.

-¡Se que estas ahí! –Dijo fríamente Hinata- Sal de una vez Naruto –girando su cuerpo hacia atrás para ver a un joven rubio de orbes azulados con tres marcas como los bigotes de un zorro en su rostro.

-¿Como supiste que era Yo? –cuestiono temeroso por la mirada de la joven.

-Fue por el chakra del Kyubi –respondió secamente- Tal vez puedas esconder tu chakra pero no puedes esconder el del Kyubi –explicaba para después darle la espalda.

-Quisiera hablar contigo –dijo suplicante el rubio al ver que la joven daba un par de pasos lejos de él.

-¡Tú y Yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar! –empezó a retomar su camino cuando el rubio intento seguirla- ¡Si no dejas de seguirme te aseguro que te arrepentirás! –Amenazó fríamente, dejando al joven paralizado en la calle mientras él la observaba al perderse de su alcance.

Así pasó una semana en la que se hizo rutina de que Hinata se la pasara en la biblioteca la mayor parte de la mañana encontrándose casualmente siempre con Sai, luego visitaba Rin, entraba y salía de cientos de librerías o en tiendas de antigüedades… Naruto no podía entrenar ya que tanto Kakashi como Yamato aún no volvían de sus misiones, según le conto la Godaime tardarían unos días más en regresar y su rutina iba de intentar convencer a Sakura para que saliese con él, pero al final ella lo rechazaba como siempre o si no lo golpeaba pero lo que extraño a Sakura fue que Naruto ya no insistía tanto en eso como solía hacerlo antes… el rubio pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo siguiendo a Hinata pero ella siempre terminaba descubriéndolo, pero no se detenía a decirle nada… Más bien tendía una que otra trampa sin que él se percatara en las cuales al final siempre terminaba cayendo…

En una elegante oficina atrás de un escritorio de madera fina y muy bien pulida, se encontraba sentada una rubia de orbes color miel, la cual giro su silla hacia aquella enorme ventana por la cual podía apreciar la mayor parte de la aldea, hundiéndose en sus pensamientos… El sonido de unos leves toqui dos provenientes del otro lado de la puerta llamó su atención.

-¡Adelanté! -se limito a decir sin girarse, al instante la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a una mujer de vestimenta anbu, cabello largo de un tono lila algo oscuro, orbes negros.

-¿Para qué me necesita? –cuestiono respetuosamente la mujer a la Godaime.

-Eso lo sabrás dentro de unos momentos –girando su silla para darle la cara a la anbu, acto seguido se escucho la puerta azotar contra la pared.

-¡Tsunade-obachan! –llamo animadamente un joven rubio de orbes azulados, pero antes de poder pronunciar palabra alguna la Godaime le propino un fuerte golpe en la cabeza impactándose contra la pared a la par de una joven de cabello corto, extrañamente rosa de orbes color jade, tanto la anbu como la joven de cabello rosa veían al joven con una ligera gota de agua en su cabeza, liberando una risa nerviosa.

-¡Me vuelves a llamar vieja y te doy otro más fuerte! –anuncio furiosa la rubia retomando su asiento.

-¿Tsunade-sama, para que nos llamo? –cuestiono la de ojos jade retomando la seriedad del lugar, pero antes de que la mencionada respondiera alguien toco la puerta nuevamente al instante en que la habría.

-Disculpen la tardanza –dijo un joven de tez pálida, acompañado por una joven de cabello azulado de orbes perlas… El rubio no pudo evitar mirar a la joven en silencio ya que esta solo mostraba indiferencia ante su presencia y se limitaba a decir un "Buenos días" seco y cortante, esa manera tan vacía de decir las cosas le entristecía bastante.

-Ya que todos están reunidos, les diré la razón por la cual los mande a llamar –dijo la Godaime sacando de sus pensamientos a Naruto- Primero que nada –dirigiendo su mirada a la joven de cabello azulado- ¡Hinata! según el reporte que hizo Rin de estos dos últimos años, puedo concluir que tú nivel a sobre pasado al de un Jounin de elite por lo que he decidido ascenderte a Anbu –hablo seriamente la mujer a lo que la joven se limito a asentir con la cabeza- Y como ya eres un anbu oficialmente se te asignara tu primera misión de rango "A" de la cual se te informara después, sin embargo deberás escoger a uno del equipo Kakashi para que te acompañe –dirigiendo su mirada a los otros tres jóvenes.

-¡Entendido! –afirmo respetuosamente Hinata.

-En segundo lugar –dirigiendo su mirada a todos los presentes- Naruto he notado que tu progreso respecto al control del chakra del Kyubi no ha sido el esperado –el mencionado bajo un poco la cabeza ante el comentario- Entonces, le he pedido a Rin que te asesore en tu entrenamiento junto con Kakashi y Yamato –Dijo sabiamente la Godaime dirigiendo su mirada a Rin quien se limito a asentir- Pero tu entrenamiento continuara después de que cumplas con una misión que te tengo preparada y solo una persona de tu equipo podrá acompañarte eso dependerá de a quien escoja Hinata para su misión… La otra te acompañara –explicaba la rubia de manera seria observando a los presentes que al parecer no presentaban ninguna objeción.

-¿A quién escogerás para tu misión Hinata? –cuestiono la de cabello lila a su alumna quien observaba detenidamente a los tres que se encontraba a su par para después redirigirla a la Hokage.

-Primero que nada necesito que me informe de que se trata la misión Hokage-sama, dependiendo a eso podre escoger a mi compañero –explicaba la joven de cabello azul.

-Está bien –liberando un ligero suspiro para después tomar unos papeles- ¡Tú misión es asesinar a este hombre! –mostrando la foto de un hombre de tez clara, ojos negros que mostraban una expresión llena de malicia, cabello negro largo sujetado en una coleta baja… A simple vista se notaba que era una persona de malas intenciones, la verdadera intriga de Naruto y Sakura era… ¿Hinata era realmente capaz de matar a una persona? Sus miradas se posaron en la joven.

-¡Escojo a Sai! –dijo cortantemente impresionando a los dos jóvenes que la veían.

-¿Estás segura? –cuestiono seriamente la Godaime.

-¡Sí! –Respondió firmemente- Para una misión de asesinato lo importante es saber controlar tus emociones y no a alguien que sienta compasión, u otra cosa hacia la vida de los demás –dirigiendo su mirada a Sakura, quien hizo una ligera mueca de molesta ante ese comentario- o alguien que en vez de ocultarse en el medio en que pelea y esperar el momento indicado para atacar sea el primero en saltar a la acción sin tomar conciencia de sus actos… -Dirigiendo su mirada a Naruto y Sakura- De lo que recuerdo de Sai es que a él se le crio en la raíz de los anbus por lo que le enseñaron a no experimentar emoción o sentimiento alguno, es por eso que lo escojo –dirigiendo su mirada al joven mencionado.

-¡Naruto! Entonces tu iras con Sakura –dirigiendo su mirada a los dos jóvenes- Su misión será entregar un paquete muy importante al Kazekage ¿Entendido? –cuestiono seriamente.

-¡Hai! –respondieron al unisonó los dos mencionados… El rubio dirigía una triste mirada a la joven de orbes perla, aún en estos momentos las palabras parecían atrancarse en su garganta ella ya no era lo que solía ser, aquella joven llena de calidez y amor, no ahora era fría y sin sentimientos… La vieja Hinata jamás hubiese tomado una misión de asesinato a si de fácil es más la hubiera rechazado al instante… Pero ahora, esta nueva Hinata tomo la misión sin dudar ni un segundo.

-Si no hay más que decir… -La Godaime noto la tristeza de Naruto al mirar a Hinata, aunque ella no lo mencionase o demostrase… entendía a la perfección que el cambio brusco en la actitud de Hinata le había afectado y mucho- mañana partirán a sus misiones –continuo de manera seria- ¡Pueden retirarse! –girando su silla a la ventana.

-¡Hai! –respondieron todos al unisonó retirándose uno por uno de la oficina.

-¡Naruto! –Habló reciamente la rubia- ¡Tú te quedas! –el joven no dijo nada, aún estaba demasiado triste por ver a la nueva Hinata que ahora ya no le importaba si la Godaime lo regañara por el poco progreso que tenía… ¡Que importaba! Eran las palabras que retumbaban en su mente.

-¿Para qué me pediste que me quedara vieja? –cuestiono con tristeza en su voz, esperando a que ella lo golpeara por decirle vieja pero esta vez no fue así…

-Te sientes triste por ella ¿Verdad? –cuestiono sabiamente, girándose para demostrarle una mirada llena de compasión por el joven…

-No sé de que hablas –mintió, intentando fingir una sonrisa.

-No puedes engañarme Naruto –pero por todo aquello que ella dijese el joven no demostraba sus sentimientos… Jamás lo hecho frente a alguien… con excepción de una persona- Esta bien si no quieres no me lo digas –dijo resignada la de orbes miel- Solo te diré algo… -llamando su atención.

-Si quieres saber la razón por la cual Hinata se hizo tan fuerte y se convirtió en el Ángel Negro y la de porque ella es la única junto con Rin que conoce el paradero de Sasuke… –las palabras de la Godaime cada vez interesaban más y más al joven, la rubia giro su silla hacia la ventana, no sabía si sería capaz de darle la cara al final de la plática- Verás solo hay una persona aparte de Rin que sabe la razón de porque Hinata es como es –el suspenso se hacía cada vez más inquietante– y esa es Sasuke Uchiha -en ese momento los orbes del rubio se abrieron como platos.

-A… ¿A qué te refieres? –balbuceo incrédulo por lo que había dicho la mujer.

-Cuando Hinata se fue de la aldea, de alguna manera ella hayo a Sasuke… Al parecer Sasuke y su equipo entrenaron a Hinata por un tiempo, más tarde Rin la encontró y decidió permanecer al lado de Hinata, quien se hacía cada día más y más fría, pero a las únicas personas que revelaba en ciertas ocasiones sus sentimientos era a ella y a Sasuke por alguna extraña razón así pasó un año y medio… Luego hubo una clase de altercado entre ellos… Hinata se fue del lugar junto con Rin –contaba la Godaime, Naruto simplemente no podía creerlo o más bien no creía creerlo… Miles de sensaciones se mezclaban en su cuerpo- según lo que me dijo Rin es que Sasuke y Hinata hicieron un acuerdo al final… Ella solo rebelaría la ubicación del escondite de taka, a una persona a la que ella considerase digna y fuerte de saberlo… Sometiendo a Rin para que tampoco lo dijese, la única persona que puede y debe decirlo es ella –Una mirada triste, acompañada de una sonrisa falsa se dibujaba en su rostro.

-¡Arigato, por la información! –hizo una ligera reverencia a la Godaime, cosa extraña viniendo de su parte, dio media vuelta para poder retirarse con la cabeza baja.

-Una cosa más –dijo la Godaime haciendo que el joven se detuviera pero no daba la cara- No pierdas las esperanzas… Hinata aún sigue siendo la misma en el fondo, solo debes hallar la manera de llegar hasta ella –esas palabras hicieron que el joven levantara la cabeza, una extraña luz se reflejaba en su mirada, llena de esperanza y alegría mientras que a su mente venia la imagen de una joven de cabello azulado, orbes perla, con la sonrisa más hermosa de todas llena de pureza, con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas que le daba un toque lleno de ternura.


	8. Capitulo 8: Un secreto  parte 1

_**Disclamer: Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, solo a mi gran sensei... Masashi Kishimoto!**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 8: Un secreto y… ¿Una sonrisa? Parte 1**_  
Una refrescante brisa soplaba por entre las copas de los arboles… La luna iluminaba la noche como nunca antes… Al horizonte aparecen unos destellos de distintas tonalidades de naranjas y rojos, pareciese como si el sol aún no hubiese terminado de ocultarse… Poderosas e inmensas llamaradas de fuego ardían en medio del bosque, lo único visible que quedaba eran los escombros de una antigua mansión, a cada momento caía una que otra columna de madera, paredes desboronadas por el intenso calor… Finalmente se comienza a entrever una sombra en las llamas, muy borrosa pero algo grande, el único sonido que se escucha de la misma, son sus pasos firmes, su capa ondeaba dificultosamente entre las llamas.

Una joven de cabello azulado, de vestimenta anbu, con su respectiva mascara puesta, cargaba en su espalda aún joven de tez blanca y pálida, cabello negro y sobre este una gran capa negra, él joven tenía varios rasguños y una que otra quemadura, en un estado inconsciente… Lentamente ambos jóvenes se alejaban del lugar en llamas adentrándose en el lóbrego bosque.

El sol alumbraba más que nunca, el cielo completamente despejado, en el bosque se oía claramente el sonido de dos personas saltando entre las ramas de los arboles, pero se dificultaba el poder verlos… Un joven rubio de orbes azulados como el mar saltaba entre los arboles acompañado de una joven de cabello corto extrañamente rosa, orbes color jade.

-¡Oye Naruto! –Llamó la joven a su amigo, quien dirigió su atención hacia ella- ¿Porqué estas tan callado? –cuestiono la joven con intriga pero a la vez cierta preocupación debido a la mirada algo perdida del joven, normalmente su amigo era enérgico, alegre y casi nunca paraba de hablar, pero… Últimamente se la pasaba con una mirada perdida, casi no hablaba y como si eso fuera poco ya no la molestaba tanto como antes.

-¿Uh? –exclamó el rubio al salir de sus pensamientos- etto… No es nada Sakura-chan, es solo que… estoy cansado, eso es todo –mintió algo nervioso dibujando una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-ha… bien –dijo la de cabello rosa fingiendo una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, ambos continuaron con su camino- *Tiene esa mirada de nuevo* -observándolo detenidamente mientras saltaba, recordando- *Han pasado dos años desde el ataque de Pain, por el cual Hinata se marcho de la aldea, al principio recuerdo que Naruto se la pasaba con esa misma mirada, aparte de culparse todo el tiempo por no haber sido capaz de… ¡No! sin embargo, Yo no creo que él haya tenido la culpa de eso… Pero ahora que Hinata regreso con ese nuevo carácter tan frívolo como el de…* -reflexionaba para sí recordando a un joven de cabello negro como el azabache, orbes de igual color los cuales mostraban una mirada llena de frialdad y crueldad combinadas- Sasuke… –susurro con tristeza.

-¡Sakura-chan! –dijo fuertemente el rubio, sacando a la joven de su mente.

-¿he? –fue lo único que exclamo.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –Cuestiono preocupado- te estaba hablando pero no me hacías caso Sakura-chan –comento con una cara ingenua.

-Disculpa, estaba pensando en otras cosas –liberando una ligera risa de nerviosismo- ¿Qué me decías? –recobrando la compostura.

-Ha si… Ya casi llegamos a la aldea –respondió no muy convencido de la actitud de su amiga, no paso mucho tiempo, finalmente entre el bosque se abrían dos inmensas puertas, finalmente habían regresado de su misión, después de tres largos días.

En una enorme oficina, con varios papeles afilados al lado de un escritorio los cuales eran revisados por la Godaime, mientras que una mujer de cabello corto de color negro y orbes de igual color que extrañamente sujetaba una cerdita le entregaba unos papeles a lo que ella la miraba intrigada.

-Son los resultados del examen médico –explicaba la de cabello negro, la rubio leyó con detenimiento los papeles, al final de leerlos su rostro transmitía una calma realmente sorprendente.

Un extraño momento de silencio se hizo presente entre las dos… Un sonido de unos golpes de detrás de la puerta lo cortaron con gran facilidad.

-¡Adelante! –ordeno la Godaime, al abrirse la puerta dos personas entraron, una joven de cabello rosa de orbes jade y un rubio de orbes azulados con un chinchón en su cabeza- Así que ya han regresado –comento tranquilamente la rubia.

-Tsunade-sama –dijo la joven sacando unos papeles de su mochila – ¡aquí están los informes de la misión! –entregándole las hojas la rubia poso una mirada rápida en ellos.

-Está bien, sin embargo tardaron un poco –comento con una ligera risa.

-¿A qué te refieres? –cuestiono intrigado el rubio.

-Hinata-san y Sai-san regresaron ayer de su misión –respondió amablemente la de cabello negro, algo que sorprendió a los otros dos jóvenes por completo pero más al de orbes azulados.

-Sin embargo… -Dijo la Godaime llamando su atención- en estos momentos Sai se encuentra en el hospital –comento pensativamente, asustando un poco a Sakura y Naruto- No corre peligro –dijo para tranquilizarlos- ahora pueden retirarse –colocando los papeles de lado, para después observar al rubio el cual parecía inmerso en sus pensamientos, pero no tardo mucho en percatarse que ella lo miraba a lo que él le entrego una grata sonrisa.

Ambos jóvenes salieron de la oficina y se dirigieron al hospital para ver como se encontraba su amigo, aunque en el camino ninguno se dirigía la palabra.

-¿Crees que Sai se encuentre bien? –cuestiono preocupada la de cabello rosa rompiendo el silencio entre ambos.

-¡No te preocupes tanto por él Sakura-chan! –respondió un poco celoso colocando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, dibujando una mueca de disgusto en su rostro, finalmente llegaron a un gran edificio en el cual se apreciaban varias ventanas algunas abiertas y otras cerradas.

El viento ondeaba con delicadeza la cortina blanca de una ventana abierta hasta la mitad. El sol iluminaba una pequeña habitación con unas tres camas, en una de ellas se encontraba sentado un joven de cabello negro, con orbes de igual color, el cual leía atentamente un libro de color azul, a su par en una silla se encontraba una joven de cabello largo azulado, de orbes perla, quien sostenía con una mano un pequeño cuchillo y con la otra una manzana sumamente roja, la pelaba con delicadeza y rapidez sin igual.

-¡Ten! –dijo la joven entregándole la manzana.

-¡Arigato! –recibiendo la manzana y entregándole una sonrisa que a diferencia de las que normalmente entrega esta tenía un cierto deje de amabilidad… Un enorme silencio se formaba entre ambos, la joven veía parte de su reflejo en el cuchillo mientras que el joven comía su manzana al leer su libro.

-¡Arigato! –Dijo finalmente la joven con cierto deje de alegría en su voz, algo que sorprendió al joven- ¡Por lo que hiciste! –con una mirada un poco seria, bueno en casos como esos era difícil que ella se mostrara fría como habitualmente lo hacía.

**FLASH BACK**  
Una enorme mansión en medio del bosque era iluminada por la luna, los arboles se mecían con el viento casi formando una danza entre ellos, era un paisaje realmente tranquilo, pero no todo es lo que parece… En los pasillos oscuros de la mansión a lo lejos se lograba escuchar el ruido del filo de varias armas al compactarse entre sí, la silueta de varias personas envestirse unas contra otras era todo lo que se veía, finalmente un poco de luz logro filtrarse por una pequeña ventana, dejando ver a un joven de cabello corto de color negro, con una máscara blanca con detalles en rojo, atacar a otros hombres con una pequeña katana, acompañado de una persona de larga capa negra, con su capucha encima, dificultando el saber si se trataba de un hombre o una mujer, de quien lo único visible era su máscara blanca con varios detalles en rojo, que al igual que él otro atacaba a otros hombres, solo que en vez de la katana lo hacía con un kunai.

Solo habían pasado un par de minutos y ambos jóvenes ya habían derrotado a una muy considerable cantidad de personas, de las cuales solo se escuchaban sus gemidos de dolor, pequeños charcos de sangre que emanaban de su cuerpo debido a la pelea, los dos caminaban con más tranquilidad en los pasillos, sin duda confiaban en que ya no habría más enemigos… No muy lejos una silueta negra los vigilaba con detenimiento.

-¡Ha! –exclamó el joven de cabello negro, al percatarse de la presencia de su seguidor, llamando la atención de su acompañante… La silueta negra se abalanzaba sobre la persona de capa negra, haciendo varios sellos de manos.

-¡Houshou! (Puño Aplastante) –grito una voz masculina perteneciente a la silueta que se abalanzaba sobre la persona de capa, pero antes de que pudiese asestar la persona desapareció en una nube de humo reapareciendo arriba del hombre proporcionándole una fuerte patada impactándolo contra el suelo, formando una ligera nube de humo que al desaparecer sorprendió a la persona ya que no había más que un tronco… El verdadero se abalanzaba hacia sí con una katana, el peligroso filo se acercaba más y más en la oscuridad dejando nada más que el sonido del filo del arma al impactarse contra un cuerpo, liberando un pequeño gemido de dolor… Por debajo de la máscara anbu, unos orbes plateados se abrían como platos, unas pequeñas gotas de sangre empañaban su máscara, nuevamente un gemido de dolor se escucha, la luz de la luna se filtro nuevamente por la ventana dejando a la vista la escena, el joven de cabello negro se había interpuesto en el ataque del hombre y a cambio la katana lo había atravesado por el abdomen, debajo suyo se encontraba su acompañante… El hombre libero una pequeña risa maléfica al ver como el otro se interpuso en su ataque.

¡Baka! –Exclamó entre risas- Mira que interponerte en mi camino solo para salvar a tu compañero –liberando una enorme carcajada… Antes de que pudiese decir otra palabra, una luz atravesó su garganta, unas pequeñas gotas de sangre resbalaban por el filo de un kunai, el cual era sostenido por la persona de capa negra.

-¡Tú risa es molesta! –comento fríamente una voz femenina, al instante en que el cuerpo del hombre caía pesadamente al suelo en un charco de su propia sangre.  
**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

-No es necesario –comento amablemente el de cabello negro- ¡tú también me salvaste! –dibujando una sonrisa.

**FLASH BACK**  
El cuerpo de un hombre yacía inerte en el suelo, sumergido en un enorme charco de su propia sangre, una persona de larga capa negra con una máscara blanca con detalles en rojo lo veía con detenimiento, después se encamino unos pasos hacia un joven de cabello corto negro, con una máscara anbu, el cual estaba sentado en el suelo sosteniendo firmemente su abdomen completamente manchado con sangre, la persona de capa negro lo recostó un momento en el suelo.

Luego coloco sus manos sobre el abdomen de su compañero enfocando chakra en las palmas de sus manos, creando una esfera pequeña de chakra, lentamente la herida del joven iba sanando, sin embargo al momento en que la otra persona termino de curar sus heridas el joven, su vista se comenzó a tornar borrosa, su ultima visión fue la máscara anbu que llevaba su acompañante… La persona de capa negra observo como su compañero cerraba lentamente los ojos debido a la pérdida de sangre, hizo un sello con sus manos creando un clon de sí para cargar al joven mientras se aseguraba de completar su misión.  
**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

-No sabía que pudieras usar jutsus médicos –comento el joven de orbes negros cerrando su libro y dejándolo sobre una pequeña mesita que se encontraba a la par de su cama.

-Rin-sensei me enseño a usar unos cuantos –comento secamente, observando parte de su reflejo en el cuchillo, para después redirigir su mirada al joven.

Por los pasillos de un gran hospital caminaban tranquilamente un joven de cabello rubio de orbes azulados, una joven de cabello rosa de orbes color jade, al horizonte enfrente de una puerta lograron divisar la silueta de una joven de cabello rubio, largo sujetado en una coleta dejando un pequeño mechón de su cabello recaer sobre su cara, de orbes celestes, la cual sostenía una flor blanca en su mano.

-¡Ino! –Saludo la joven de cabello rosado alzando la mano, la rubia se giro a verlos- ¿Viniste a ver a Sai? –cuestiono con mirada picara.

-¡Naruto, Sakura! –Saludo la joven con una sonrisa- ¡Hai! –respondió con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¡Veo que también le trajiste una flor! –comento divertido el rubio para después esbozar una ligera risa al ver que la joven giro su cabeza haciendo un puchero por su comentario.

Dentro de la habitación del hospital en donde reposaba Sai, una joven de cabello largo azulado de orbes perla lo veía con cierta serenidad al igual que él a ella.

- Ya se me hizo tarde –levantándose de la silla y recogiendo una canasta- Recupérate pronto –se despedía la joven.

-¡Espera! –Dijo el joven levantándose rápidamente de la cama- ¡Olvide darte algo! –dijo el joven encaminándose a ella, pero al momento de hacerlo tropezó con la sabana, un fuerte sonido se escucho, la canasta que sostenía la joven cayo a orillas de la cama… La puerta se abrió dejando pasar a un rubio de orbes azules, una joven de cabello rosa de orbes jade y una rubia de orbes celestes.

-¡Ohayo Sai! –saludo animada la rubia, deteniéndose en seco junto con sus amigos al ver… Sobre otra cama yacía recostado el cuerpo de una joven de cabello azulado de orbes perla, encima de ella se encontraba un joven de cabello corto de color negro al igual que sus ojos, ambos se veían fijamente creando un ambiente incomodo entre ellos, pero para los que lo veían se podría decir que esa posición era demasiado comprometedora para ambos, aunque ellos no fueran nada.

-¡NANI! –gritaron los tres jóvenes, con la boca abierta sus ojos prácticamente se les salían de sus rostros por la impresión.

-¿Mm? –esbozaron ambos jóvenes, sorprendidos al percatarse de la presencia de los tres jóvenes.

-¿Naruto? –Cuestiono confundido el de orbes negros, dirigiendo su mirada al mencionado- ¿Sakura, Ino? –observando a ambas… Un silencio realmente incomodo se formo en la habitación.

-*Algo me dice que esto va a terminar mal* -se dijo a sí misma la de cabello azulado cerrando los ojos, liberando un pequeño suspiro.

-¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo Sai? –cuestiono sumamente molesto el rubio, apretando sus puños lo más fuerte que podía al igual que sus dientes, sorprendiendo a todos, haciendo que postrara su atención en él.

-¿Pues que parece? –hablo la de orbes perla, redirigiendo la atención a ella… Él rubio no podía creer sus palabras, casi le daba un infarto en cuanto las escucho, la posición en la cual aún permanecían ambos era demasiado comprometedora, ¿acaso ellos…?- ¿Porqué me miran así? –Cuestiono al notar que todos la veían en silencio- ¡Vine a visitar a Sai, nada más! –Respondió cuando ella y Sai se reincorporaban de la cama- Sai tropezó de su cama y ambos caímos a esta –explicaba seriamente la joven, tomar la canasta que llevaba.

-¿Eso es cierto? –cuestiono la orbes jade observando a Sai.

-¡Hai! –Respondió el joven ayudando a la de cabello, el resto los observo en silencio unos segundos, después de asegurarse de tener todo la joven tomo la canasta y comenzaba a marcharse- ¡Hinata-san aquí tienes! –entregándole un libro de color dorado, por el estado un poco maltratado de la portada, era de deducir que él libro era antiguo.

-Esto es… -tomando el libro, observo sorprendida al joven.

-Espero que te ayude –entregándole una de sus peculiares sonrisas, con los ojos cerrados.

-¡Arigato! –Dijo la joven girándose para continuar no sin antes hacer una leve reverencia, demostrando su educación a los presentes y luego marcharse, pasando en medio de los jóvenes, una extraña sensación invadía al rubio a medida que la joven se acercaba, podía sentir como sus piernas comenzaban a temblar, una gota de sudor resbalaba por su rostro, las palabras se atoraban en su garganta y sus orbes azulados solo la seguían cuando ella paso a su lado- No se te olvide –Comento abriendo la puerta- ¡Te espero a las 6:30p.m. Sai! –sin más cerró la puerta, los jóvenes se giraron para ver al mencionado intrigados por lo último que dijo la joven.

-¿A qué se refería con eso? –cuestiono un tanto molesta la rubia.

-Lo lamento pero le prometí a Hinata-san que no se lo diría a nadie –respondió al recostarse nuevamente en la cama- ¡Es un secreto entre ambos! –dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro, retomando su libro para continuar su lectura… La expresión en el rostro de los demás no parecía muy convencida, pero en el rubio se mostraba un destello de enfado.

Ninguno se atrevió a mencionar nada más al respecto, pero no paso mucho para que llegara una enfermera, la cual reviso a Sai, finalmente se le dio de alta al joven, Ino se ofreció a llevar a Sai a su casa para que descansara un poco antes de ir con Hinata, algo que a ella tampoco le gustaba, finalmente el joven no pudo oponerse a ella, buen con la expresión que tenía su rostro en ese momento sería realmente valiente o muy tonto el que se le opusiera.

Un joven de cabello rubio de orbes azules caminaba tranquilamente a su casa, preguntándose una y otra vez ¿qué era ese secreto entre Sai y Hinata? Cientos y cientos de conclusiones de lo más extrañas y locas llegaban a su cabeza, entre ellas… Quizá ambos tenían una relación secreta, tal vez tenían planeado tomar control de la aldea o quizá tendrían una cita, reflexionaba para sí, pero cada vez que intentaba descifrar su duda, se contradecía a sí mismo, libero un enorme suspiro de resignación al no saber que era ese secreto… Al horizonte pudo divisar unas siluetas familiares para él, unos niños de unos trece años, el primero de cabello castaño oscuro, orbes negros, el segundo de cabello castaño un poco más claro que el de su amigo, de orbes negros con lentes un poco grandes, una niña de cabello naranja sujetando cada mitad para arriba, de orbes negros, con dos pequeñas bolitas en sus mejillas, conversaban con una joven de unos dieciocho años, cabello largo azulado, orbes color perla… El rubio no sabía cómo actuar, quería salir de ese lugar, pero ya era demasiado tarde, él ya estaba muy cerca de ellos, como para poder huir.

-¿Cuento contigo Konohamaru? –cuestiono seriamente la joven de cabello azulado.

-¡Hai! –Respondió sonriente el pequeño- ¡Tú solo déjalo en nuestras manos! -con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Bien! –asintió la joven de orbes perla observándolos detenidamente a cada uno de ellos.

-¡Jefe! –Saludo repentinamente el de cabello castaño, alzando la mano, provocando que el resto dirigiera su mirada hacia el lugar a donde veía Konohamaru- ¿Qué haces aquí? –corriendo hacia donde se encontraba el rubio seguido por sus otros dos amigos.

-¡Hola Konohamaru! –Saludo el rubio animadamente- Solo paseaba –esbozando una gran sonrisa, para después dirigir su mirada a la joven quien veía al niño- Hola Hina-

-¡Konohamaru asegúrate de que este en casa a las 8:00p.m.! –interrumpió Hinata ignorando por completo la presencia del de orbes azulados, dando un gran salto hasta el techo de una casa luego en otra y así hasta perderse de la vista del joven.

-¿He? –Exclamo el rubio- ¿A qué se refería Konohamaru? –cuestiono intrigado, rascándose la cabeza.

-Lo lamento jefe, pero es un secreto –respondió el pequeño, girándose a sus amigos- ¡Bien chicos es hora de irnos! –Anuncio con gran energía- ¡Nos veremos luego Naruto-Onii-chan! –se despido junto con sus amigos mientras salían corriendo del lugar, desapareciendo entre la gente.

-*Esto sí que es extraño, primero con Sai y ahora con ellos* -se decía a sí mismo el rubio cruzando los brazos, sin embargo su mirada se llenaba con cierta tristeza al recordar a la joven de cabello azulado, de orbes plata… _"Hinata aún sigue siendo la misma en el fondo, solo debes hallar la manera de llegar hasta ella" _resonaba en la mente del rubio- *Es cierto debo hallar la forma de hacer que Hinata vuelva a la normalidad* -sin más salió corriendo en la misma dirección en la que se había marchado la joven.

Entre las calles de la aldea, en el segundo nivel de una casa una mujer de cabello ondulado de color negro, orbes rojos como el carmesí, regaba con delicadeza unas hermosas flores de color rojo con centro amarillo, de pequeños reflejos rosas, esbozando una tierna sonrisa al verlas, al finalizar de regarlas, cerro la ventana y entro a su casa… Uno fuertes llantos le llamaron la atención, al momento en que entro en una habitación pintada con múltiples colores, llenos de vida, un pequeño arcoíris en la pared, con unas nubes, en el centro de la habitación una cuna con un pequeño velo blanco algo transparente, adentro reposaba un pequeño niño de cabello negro, el cual lloraba sin consuelo alguno.

-¡Ya tranquilo! –dijo dulcemente la mujer cargando al bebe, meciéndolo en sus brazos para apaciguar su llanto, tarareando un canción de cuna, con aquella melodiosa voz que solo las madres poseen, los llantos del bebe lentamente cesaron hasta quedar profundamente dormido.

-¡Ha crecido! –Comento una voz femenina, haciendo reaccionar a la mujer- ¡Disculpa, no quise asustarte! –de entre una de las sombras, salía una joven de cabello largo azulado, de orbes color perla.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí Hinata? –cuestiono la mujer secamente.

-¡Solo pasaba a entregarte un regalo! –Respondió con cierta melancolía acercándose a la mujer para entregarle un bello ramo de flores azules- ¡Se que te gustan las flores! –con la mirada un poco perdida- Es una lástima que me haya perdido su nacimiento –comento con mirando con tristeza al pequeño, le acaricio su cabeza con suma suavidad.

-¡Hinata! –llamó la mujer sacándola de sus pensamientos- Haz cambiado mucho –comento- Ya no eres la misma de antes, aquella joven llena de timidez pero a la vez con gran valor que conocía, la que estaba dispuesta a todo por probar que era digna de ser un Hyuga y más aún de ser un buen shinobi –comentaba tristemente con una mirada llena de compasión hacia la joven- ¿Qué paso contigo? -.

-¡Las cosas han cambiado mucho Kurenai-sensei! –Respondió evitando el tener que verla- ¡Desde la muerte de mi padre las cosas han cambiado para mí y mucho! –Apreciando el atardecer desde la ventana de la habitación del niño- ¡Nada ha sido fácil y la única manera que tuve para superar todo ese dolor y tristeza fue reprimiendo todas mis emociones, mis sentimientos, mis debilidades, convirtiéndome en una persona totalmente opuesta a lo que era antes! –Explicaba apretando fuertemente sus manos, el recordar aquella escena en donde esa persona moría en sus propios brazos, en la cual ella lloraba sin control alguno era demasiado doloroso- ¡Sin embargo! –redirigiendo su rostro hacia la mujer de cabello negro, de pronto su mirada ya no mostraba tristeza, no ahora mostraba gran determinación- ¡Yo ya tome una decisión y esa es matar a ese sujeto cueste lo que cueste, eso incluye mi propia vida, ahora el ser digna de mi clan ya no es importante para mí, lo único que me interesa aparte de matar a ese sujeto es poder proteger a mi hermana Hanabi! –Se encamino a la mujer que la veía con tristeza al escuchar esas palabras- ¡Es por eso… Que te pido que me perdones, por todo lo que les dije a ti, Kiba y Shino hace dos semanas! –su mirada reflejaba la sinceridad de sus palabras, algo que conmovió de cierta forma a Kurenai, quien esbozo una ligera sonrisa ante eso.

_**Continuara...**_


	9. Capitulo 8: ¿Una sonrisa? parte 2

_**Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece solo a mi gran sensei... Masashi Kishimoto!**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 8: Un secreto y… ¿Una sonrisa? Parte 2**_  
Un bello atardecer se pintaba en el cielo de la aldea de Konoha, unas pocas aves volaban en el cielo buscando un lugar en el cual dormir, dentro de la aldea, en una pequeña pero hermosa casa, dentro de en una habitación pintada con colores llenos de vida, un pequeño arcoíris en la pared, con unas nubes, en el centro de la habitación una cuna con un pequeño velo blanco algo transparente, cerca de la ventana se apreciaba dos siluetas femeninas frente a frente, la primera de una joven de cabello largo azulado, de orbes perlas, la segunda una mujer da cabello negro, algo ondulado, de orbes carmesí, quien cargaba en sus brazos a un pequeño bebé de cabello negro… La mujer tenía una expresión llena de conmoción, sumada a una ligera sonrisa de satisfacción y alegría.

-¡No es necesario que te disculpes! –Expreso con gran alegría- Kiba, Shino y Yo no te guardamos ningún rencor, ni nada por el estilo, debido a tus palabras y a tú actitud fría y seria que has tomado –comentaba la mujer, caminando unos pasos hacia la cuna para recostar al bebé en ella, girándose nuevamente hacia la joven hasta quedar frente a frente.

-¿Lo dices en serio… Kurenai-sensei? –cuestiono la joven con la mirada incrédula ante su respuesta.

-Porque he de mentirte –dijo abrazándola con gran cariño- Hinata, entiendo que estos años han debido ser muy duros para ti, quizá demasiado, afrontando las cosas por ti sola, pero recuerda que aún tienes una familia, amigos que te aprecian por lo que eres –ligeras lagrimas salían de los ojos de la mujer- Y también, cuantas con mi ayuda en lo que necesites –apretándola contra sí, la joven de cabello azulada estaba en pleno Shock, nunca espero que su maestra, una de las personas que más admiraba desde que la conoció, la perdonara, pero más que eso… Le dijera palabras llenas de calidez y amor, hasta ese momento ella no había sido capaz, de hablar, mucho menos de corresponder el abrazo de su sensei.

-¡Arigato Kurenai-sensei! –Dijo con amabilidad, cerrando los ojos para así poder corresponder el abrazo de una persona con la que compartía un lazo casi maternal… Después de un tierno abrazo ambas se soltaron, la joven seca con gratitud las lágrimas de la mujer.

-¡Haz crecido mucho! –Comento con una sonrisa- Casi estamos del mismo tamaño –comparándose entre sí.

-Hai –dijo en voz baja, su mirada mostraba gran nostalgia- Bueno –hablo secamente, retomando su seriedad- ¡Es hora de irme! hoy es el cumpleaños de Hanabi y le tengo una sorpresa preparada –comento, abriendo la ventana- ¿Vienes? -.

-No, lo lamento pero tengo que cuidar al niño –respondió con tristeza, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el bebé.

-Está bien –saltando a la ventana deteniéndose momentáneamente- ¡Sin duda, ese niño tiene mucha suerte! –Comento desviando la mirada hacia el cielo, inquietando a Kurenai- ¡De tener a una madre tan gentil y amorosa como lo eres tú! –su voz sonaba alegre aunque su rostro no lo demostrase, sin más que decir, salto del edificio hacia otro y otro hasta perderse totalmente de la vista de la mujer de orbes carmesí, sus mejillas tenían un suave y pequeño tono rosa, debido a las palabras de su antigua y querida alumna.

-*Sin duda, sigue siendo la misma por dentro* -reflexionaba al ver el horizonte, hacia la misma dirección en donde se fue la joven, para después cerrar la ventana de la habitación… La sombra de un tanque de agua ocultaba la silueta de una persona, que al parecer había estado esperando que la joven saliera de la casa, al cerciorarse de que la mujer de orbes carmesí se entro, la silueta emprendió marcha en dirección en la que se fue la de cabello azulado.

-*Así que aún me sigue* -intuía una joven de cabello largo azulado, de orbes perlas, al saltar entre los tejados de varias casas- *¡Hmp! Me ocupare luego de él, en este momento solo importa llegar a la mansión lo antes posible, de seguro Sai y Rin-sensei ya me estarán esperando* -reflexionaba, al horizonte aparecía une enorme mansión, de un color blanco, un enorme techo con acabados antiguos pero lujosos…

La joven dio un último salto, cayendo justo enfrente de la puerta, no dudo y entro, por aquel enorme pasillo que atravesaba un pequeño pero bello jardín, aquel que una vez su tan querida madre cuido con cariño y amor, pero no tanto como el que le otorgo mientras se mantenía con vida, el ver aquellas pequeñas rosas blancas siempre le traía dolor, el cual no mostraba en su rostro pero si en su mirada, la extrañaba siempre lo hizo… Camino hasta entrar en una elegante sala, normalmente esta se encontraba limpia, pero ahora estaba tenía varias cajas, sobre una pequeña mesa y unas cuantas sobre el sofá, un poco al fondo, unas personas la veían, se trataba de un joven de unos diecinueve años, cabello largo castaño de orbes perla, un joven de cabello negro con un corte de jícara de ojos negros, una joven de cabello castaño un poco claro sujetado en dos pompones, de ojos color chocolate, un joven de unos dieciocho años, tez blanca, cabello corto negro de orbes igualmente negros, una mujer de cabello largo de un color lila un poco oscuro de orbes negros.

-¡Lamento la tardanza! –se disculpo con voz seca la joven de cabello azul, haciendo una ligera reverencia.

-¡No importa! –dijo amablemente la mujer de cabello lila con una sonrisa- Será mejor que comencemos de una vez –propuso dirigiendo su mirada a los otros jóvenes, quienes asintieron nada más- No dividiremos de la siguiente manera, Neji y Lee se encargaran de la decoración, Sai y Hinata de la sorpresa, Tenten y Yo de la comida, junto con uno de los clones de Hinata ¿Entendido? -.

-¡Hai! –respondieron todos al unisonó.

-¡Hay que adornar este lugar con la llama de la juventud! –Expreso enérgicamente el de cabello de jícara, con una mirada en llamas… Sus compañeros lo veían avergonzados debido a la pose que estaba tomando, rápidamente el joven Hyuga le propino un golpe en la cabeza que lo hizo reponer su compostura.

-Lee, será mejor que empecemos a adornar el dojo –dijo Neji, arrastrando a su compañero del cuello con una mano y una caja en la otra.

-demo… -interrumpió la joven de pompones, haciendo detenerse a los otros dos jóvenes- ¿Hanabi podría llegar en cualquier momento? –cuestiono preocupada.

-No hay de qué preocuparse –respondió la de cabello azulado- Konohamaru y su equipo se encargaran de eso, tenemos de aquí hasta las ocho para terminar los arreglos –explicaba creando una copia de sí, el resto la veía aliviados por esa parte, ella tomo una caja y su clon otra dirigiéndose en direcciones opuestas- ¡Vamos Sai! –dijo adelantándose.

-¡Hai! –hablo el joven de tez pálida siguiéndola hacia la parte trasera de la mansión, ninguno dijo nada más y se repartieron como lo ordeno Rin para hacer los arreglos.

La parte trasera de la enorme mansión de los Hyuga era algo realmente hermoso, tenía un inmenso jardín, con un pequeño estanque rodeado con piedras, algunos lotos blancos flotaba a las orillas, unos en el centro, casi pegado a la pared unos árboles de troncos muy gruesos, algunas arbustos acompañados de flores de jade de una mezcla entre un lila suave con unos reflejos rosas degradados a un blanco, junto con unos hermosos tulipanes, pensamientos, rosas de diversos colores, algunas flores de cosmos, sus hermosos colores se complementaban entre sí, sus suaves pétalos se mecían con la brisa de la noche, haciendo de este un paisaje casi mágico, el joven de tez blanca estaba maravillado con tanta hermosura que ofrecía la naturaleza, pero más que eso de que una familia de prestigio cuidara tan bien de ella.

-No sabía que tenías un jardín tan hermoso –comento amablemente el joven- Debe llevarte tiempo cuidarlas a todas –comento con una sonrisa observándola por encima del hombro, ambos se adentraron al jardín en dirección de la parte más oscura de los arboles.

-Un poco, pero Hanabi me ayuda así que no es tan difícil –comento sin girarse- sin embargo… Este jardín no nos pertenece –comento con cierta melancolía y tristeza en su voz.

-¿A qué te refieres? –cuestiono curioso, ambos ya estaban entre la oscuridad de esos árboles, se podría decir que solo faltaban unos pocos para llegar a la pared.

-El jardín era de mi madre, ella siempre cuidaba de él, cuando murió Hanabi y Yo decidimos cuidarlo, en cierta forma nos gusta pensar que su alma se mantiene en el jardín de aquí y el de la entrada –comentaba bajando la caja, el joven solo se limito a escuchar no le parecía apropiado decir algo o quizá no hallaba algo que decir.

-será mejor que comencemos –propuso la joven desviando la mirada momentáneamente.

-como tu digas –asintió el joven ambos comenzaron a sacar varias cosas dentro de una bolsa, era algo parecido al polvo pero de color morado.

Varias casas a lo lejos escondida entre las sombras una silueta observaba a ambos jóvenes, desde esa distancia ambos parecían estar muy a gustos con la compañía del otro aunque sus rostros no lo demostrasen, era como ver a dos novios esconderse de las miradas y murmullos de la gente, debido a los arbustos no se veía lo que hacían, sin embargo la silueta apretó fuertemente los puños al verlos… La joven se giro nuevamente para ver al joven que se encontraba frente a ella, asintió levemente.

-*Así que aún está ahí* -intuyo fácilmente, sacando algunas cosas más de la caja y comenzando a preparar una especia de mezcla dentro de lo que parecía ser un pequeño cilindro de hierro al igual que Sai.

Dentro de la enorme mansión en el dojo Neji y Lee decoraba el lugar con varios globos y listones de colores armoniosos alternándose unos con otros, en la cocina Tenten y Rin preparaban algunos bocadillos, en tanto el clon de Hinata hacia una mezcla en un tazón y lo vertía dentro de dos moldes redondos uno más grande que el otro, para después meterlos en un horno, así paso el tiempo finalmente, Sai y Hinata entraron a la casa, Neji y Lee ya habían decorado el dojo y los bocadillos estaban listos, junto con una gran pastel de dos niveles de glaseado blanco, con algunas fresas en las orillas… Todos se encontraban reunidos en la sala, las manecillas del reloj indicaban las 8:00p.m. La hora había llegado, las luces de toda la mansión se apagaron.

Afuera de la enorme mansión se encontraban cuatro niños de unos trece años, el primero de cabello castaño oscuro, orbes negros, el segundo de cabello castaño un poco más claro que el de su amigo, de orbes negros con lentes un poco grandes, una niña de cabello naranja sujetando cada mitad para arriba, de orbes negros, con dos pequeñas bolitas en sus mejillas y otra niña de cabello castaño medio largo de orbes perla.

-¡Konohamaru esto es tu culpa! –regaño la pequeña de orbes perla, siendo detenida por los otros dos niños antes de que ella se abalanzara a golpear al de cabello castaño.

-¡Tranquilízate Hanabi-chan! –suplicaba la niña de cabello naranja sujetándola lo más que podía.

-¡No me digas que me tranquilice Moegi! –Replicaba Hanabi- ¡Esto es tu culpa, si Neji y mi Hermana ven que entro a estas horas de la noche van a matarme! –intentando zafarse de los otros dos para golpear al niño.

-¡Udon, Moegi! ¡No la suelten si no me mata! –gritaba temeroso, temblando hasta los huesos, no paso mucho y la joven se libero de los otros dos y como era de esperarse arremetió a Konohamaru con una serie de golpes y patadas hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

-¿Te encuentras bien Konohamaru-kun? –cuestionaba preocupado el de lentes al ver a su amigo, la joven entro furiosa a su casa no sin antes tomar a los tres por sus ropas y llevarlos consigo.

-¡Si voy a morir a manos de mi primo y mi hermana, ustedes también! –regañaba, desde lo alto una silueta liberaba una pequeña risa al ver la escena tan graciosa que ocurrió entre los cuatro niños.

Los cuatro niños caminaban por los pasillos de aquella enorme mansión buscando algún rastro de vida, pero nada… Todo era más que oscuridad por donde entraba, un pequeño escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la de cabello castaño, habían revisado todo la mansión y ni un solo rastro de vida… Solo quedaba un lugar más por revisar, el dojo… A Hanabi no le gustaba entrar ahí, ya que cuando era más pequeña su padre la entrenaba hasta desfallecer en ese lugar, también presencio en más de una ocasión las reprimendas que le proporcionaba a su hermana Hinata ya que según él no era digna de sur un Hyuga… Dolorosos recuerdos que atormentaba su mente siempre que estaba ahí, lentamente deslizo la puerta, justo al entrar unos pasos noto algo extraño… De pronto las luces se encendieron.

-¡SORPRESA! –gritaron varios jóvenes al unisonó, unas serpentinas y algo de confeti le caía encima, la joven quedo en shock al ver a su hermana y su primo junto con su equipo, junto con la maestra de Hinata y Sai.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Hanabi! –Dijeron alegremente sus amigos con una gran sonrisa.

-Pe-pero… -tartamudeo la niña por lo sucedido- ¿Cómo paso todo esto sin que me percatara? –cuestiono incrédula, pero feliz por ver el lugar completamente decorado.

-¿No lo adivinas? –cuestiono la joven de cabello azulado dirigiendo su mirada hacia los otros tres niños que la acompañaban.

-Entonces ustedes… -comento con los ojos bien abiertos, a lo que sus amigos liberaron una risa de satisfacción por el éxito de su misión.

-¡Todo fue idea de Hinata! –Dijo Neji acercándose a la pequeña para entregarle una sonrisa y una abrazo por su cumpleaños.

Los presentes observaban enternecidos a la pequeña debido a que de sus ojos se escapaban unas lágrimas de entera felicidad, nunca imagino algo así de su hermana, al menos no desde que había vuelto con ese nuevo carácter tan frio y serio.

-¡Arigato Hinata-nee-chan! –Dijo secando sus lágrimas dibujando una enorme sonrisa en su rostro corriendo hasta ella para abrazarla con todas su fuerzas.

-No tienes que agradecerlo –comento con suavidad en su voz correspondiendo el abrazo- ¡Feliz cumpleaños Hanabi-chan! –acariciando su cabeza con gran ternura.

-Creo que ha sido suficiente ternura –comento animadamente la de orbes chocolate, llamando la atención de todos.

-¡Es hora de la fiesta! –apoyo animadamente Lee, saltando de un lado a otro.

La fiesta paso de lo más normal, todos reían y contaban uno que otro chiste, algunos eran buenos, pero otros eran tan malos que increíblemente daban risa, era un ambiente realmente ameno entre los presentes, ya que el espacio era amplio hubo un pequeño combate amistoso entre ellos, Neji contra Lee, por supuesto gano Neji, Rin se enfrento a Tenten como era de esperarse Rin gano, luego Hinata se enfrento a Sai, Moegi y Udon al mismo tiempo, les dio un poco de ventaja pero no la suficiente y en un movimiento que ni ella había planeado ganó, ya que Moegi tropezó con Udon y ambos cayeron inconscientes sobre Sai… Finalmente Hanabi se enfrento a Konohamaru, al principio ambos iban parejos pero al final Hanabi gano con su Juuken, dejándolo completamente inconsciente por suerte sus heridas no eran graves y fue curado por Rin.

-¡Hanabi-chan! –Llamo repentinamente la joven de cabello azulado tomándola por el hombro- ¡Necesito que me acompañes! –con la mirada un poco seria, para después adelantarse, ambas salieron del dojo y se dirigieron al jardín trasero.

-¿Para qué me trajiste aquí Nee-chan? –cuestiono la pequeña, haciendo una mueca de preocupación, la joven no respondió, se agacho para quedar a la misma altura, la miro directo a los ojos.

-¡Es hora de que te de tu regalo! –Dijo amablemente, sacando un pequeño estuche de su bolsillo- ¡Ten! –entregándoselo a la niña que no dudo en abrirlo… Para su sorpresa era una hermosa pulsera de plata, con una pequeña esfera que colgaba al final la cual tenía grabada la insignia de la familia Hyuga.

-¡Esto… es hermoso! –Dijo la niña con una luz llena de ilusión y felicidad en sus ojos- ¿pero como…?-.

-¡Digamos que es un regalo entre nuestra madre y Yo! –comento colocándole la pulsera en su muñeca.

-¿De mamá? –cuestiono sin entender.

-La pulsera era de ella, la esfera es un pequeño dije que le agregue Yo, ella antes de morir me pidió que te la entregara en uno de tus cumpleaños, el que Yo considerara más apto para ti –explicaba la joven con una mirada triste.

-¡Domo Arigato! –expreso la joven con gratitud, entre pequeños sollozos que en ese momento se le escaparon sin querer.

-¡Me alegra que te haya gustado! –dijo finalmente… En su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa, llena de pureza, alergia, y cariño hacia su pequeña hermana… quien estaba atónita al verla, desde que regreso jamás había sonreído con tanto sentimentalismo como lo estaba haciendo, entre algunos de los arbustos de la casa una silueta veía en seco esa sonrisa.

-¿U-Una… sonrisa? –susurro un rubio de orbes azulados, oculto entre los arbustos, el solo ver esa sonrisa sentía como se le escapaba el aire de los pulmones, no sabía que era pero claramente sentía como la sangre se le calentaba y subía hasta sus mejillas, liberando un tono rojizo en cada una de ellas, deseaba acercarse en ese momento, no lo hizo porque sus piernas le temblaban, sus manos le sudaban, trago saliva para así poder recobrar un poco la compostura.

-Bueno… es hora de entrar –comento la joven retomando su seriedad habitual, la niña de cabello castaño apresuro el paso, pero la de cabello azul repentinamente se giro a uno de los arbustos quedando completamente quieta.

-¿Sucede algo? –dijo preocupada la joven al ver a su hermana.

-No es nada, adelántate Yo te alcanzo luego –girando su mirada hacia otro lado, la niña asintió y se marcho al dojo… Cuando ya no había nadie en el lugar el viento soplo, la joven posaba su mirada en las estrellas- ¡Ya puedes salir, no necesitas esconderte! –Hablo seriamente sin despegar su mirada de las estrellas… De lo arbustos salió un joven de su misma edad, de cabellera rubia, orbes de un azul intenso con tres marcas en cada una de sus mejillas como los bigotes de un zorro.

-¡Disculpa! –Balbuceaba nerviosamente- No quise…-.

-¿Para qué has venido? –cuestiono dirigiendo su mirada hacia el rubio.

-¡He! –exclamó asustado- Bu-bueno Yo solo


	10. Capitulo 9: ¡El sabor de un beso!

_**Disclamer: Naruto ni ningun otro de sus personajes me pertenece solo a mi gran sensei... Masashi Kishimoto!**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 9: ¡El sabor de un beso!**_  
La noche era realmente hermosa, las estrellas acompañadas de la luna creaban un lindo paisaje sumado a un hermoso jardín en una de las mansiones más grandes de toda la villa de Konoha en donde la brisa refrescante mecía los pétalos de cada flor, aquella combinación entre la relación de la naturaleza con el hombre era encantadora… En medio del jardín se encontraban un joven rubio de orbes azulados, piel morena con tres marcas en cada una de sus mejillas, el cual parecía nervioso por la mirada fulminante de la persona que se encontraba enfrente de él, una joven de cabello largo azulado, piel blanca y tersa como la porcelana de orbes perla los cuales no dilataban un solo gramo de felicidad alguna, únicamente frialdad, mera soledad que parecía carcomer su alama.

-Y bien ¿Para qué has venido? –cuestiono secamente la joven, en estos momentos lo único que le importaba era el cumpleaños de su hermana, no estaría dispuesta a que ese joven interviniera con alguna tontería y la arruinara, de por si ella ya se había perdido dos de sus cumpleaños no sería justo perderse uno más.

-Bueno, etto… Yo… -balbuceaba el joven buscando una respuesta creíble para dar, un rayo ilumino sus pensamientos alentándolo a hablar- ¡Solo daba un paseo! –mintió el joven dibujando una gran sonrisa para apoyar su mentira, una mentira que sería una suerte que alguien se la creyera.

-Estas mintiendo –dijo secamente la joven con una mirada de dar miedo, algo que asusto un poco al rubio.

-N-No es cierto, te digo la verdad –insistía el joven nervioso, moviendo sus brazos de lado a lado.

-¿Entonces debo creer que dabas un paseo frecuentando los mismos lugares en los que estuve todo el día, en vez de seguirme y ahora das un paseo por mi casa, de noche? –cuestiono fríamente la joven cruzando los brazos… El joven en ese momento reacciono según él la única explicación que debía entregar era la de ser descubierto en la casa de los Hyuga pero nunca conto con que la joven de cabello azulado se hubiese percatado de su presencia desde el principio, ahora sí solo un milagro lo podría salvar.

-¡Hinata-san! –Dijo secamente una voz masculina, llamando la atención de ambos girando sus rostros hacia la persona perteneciente a dicha voz, un joven de cabello corto color negro al igual que sus ojos, de tez pálida, quien miraba sorprendido al rubio- Naruto no sabía que fueras a venir –comento, agregando una sonrisa falsa.

-¡Yo tampoco! –Comento el rubio con una gran sonrisa- *¡Nunca me había alegrado tanto de ver a Sai!* -reflexionaba aliviado, ya que su repentino aparecimiento lo había salvado de esa incómoda situación, en tanto el de cabello negro y la de orbes perla intercambiaban miradas.

-Hinata-san, ya es hora de… -.

-De acuerdo –Intervino la de cabello azulado deduciendo lo que el joven diría.

-¿Hora de qué? –cuestiono un intrigado rubio.

-¡Ah! –Exclamó el de orbes negros- Pues, de partir el pastel –respondió ingenuamente girando su cabeza hacia el joven.

-¿Pastel? –Cuestiono el rubio aún sin entender nada- ¡¿No me digas que es tu cumpleaños Hinata? –cuestiono realmente sorprendido el rubio.

-No, no es mi cumpleaños –respondió la joven observándolo- Es el de Hanabi –respondió con la mirada fija en él, pero sin cambiar el tono de su voz.

-¡¿El de Hanabi? –Dijo casi en grito alarmado de la impresión- ¿Entonces por eso tanto misterio? –cuestiono furioso con sus ojos fuera de órbita.

-¡Sí! ¿Qué pensaste? –Cuestiono fríamente la joven- Que Sai y Yo éramos novios –comento sarcásticamente, algo que causo la risa nerviosa del rubio ya que adivino justamente lo que había imaginado todo ese tiempo.

-¿Por qué no nos acompañas? –Propuso Sai con una de sus típicas sonrisas, recobrando la compostura del de orbes azules, quien dirigió su mirada a Hinata.

-¿Por qué me miras de esa forma? –cuestiono la de cabello azulado- Es tú decisión, por mi no hay problema –girando su cuerpo para otro lado, luego avanzar unos pasos y darle la espalda, aunque esas palabras en sí no demostraban afecto alguno, el rubio percibió que la joven no se molestaba con su presencia o al menos eso esperaba.

-¡Bien pues entonces me quedare! –Respondió eufórico saliendo de los arbustos de un salto para alcanzar a la joven, seguido de Sai, los tres jóvenes caminaban por un enorme pasillo el cual se dirigía al dojo en donde se efectuaba el cumpleaños- *¡Vaya! Quién diría que después de todo aquel secreto que tenían Sai y Hinata era el cumpleaños de Hanabi!* -pensaba feliz el joven al ver a la de a Hinata caminar delante de él- *Yo que había pensado que ellos dos eran…* -sus pensamientos se detuvieron al ver como aquella joven caminaba con tanta gracia y elegancia, como su hermosa silueta se mecía al caminar, por alguna razón que él desconocía no podía dejar de verla, hasta que su estomago emitió un pequeño gruñido, sacándolo de sus pensamientos y recordando que en todo el día no había probado un solo bocado.

-¿Tienes hambre Naruto? –cuestiono Sai, alcanzándolo para que ambos caminaran a la par.

-¡Un poco! –respondió el joven seguido de otro gruñido de su estomago, causando la mirada de la joven de orbes perla algo que lo puso nervioso.

-¡Sai, adelántate! –Ordeno la joven girándose hacia él joven tomándolo por el brazo- ¡Naruto y Yo te alcanzamos! –avanzando unos pasos arrastrando al joven por el brazo, Sai asintió a su petición observando cómo se alejaba con Naruto, él cual estaba atónito por el repentino acto de la joven, hasta mitad del pasillo en donde nadie los podría escuchar.

-¿Qué sucede? –cuestiono el rubio tratando de controlar el nerviosismo ya que la joven lo veía con una mirada penetrante.

-¡Lo que voy a ser ni se te ocurra decírselo a nadie! –sentencio la joven con la misma mirada, poniendo nervioso a Naruto, girándolo para quedar enfrente de él, luego tomar sus manos haciendo que el rostro de Naruto tomara un cierto tono rosa en sus mejillas casi invisible debido al color de su piel, ella cerró los ojos, repentinamente una pequeña luz comenzaba a brillar entre las manos de ambos, en ella se formaba una pequeña esfera de agua rodeada de chakra, la cual se congelaba, unas pequeñas chispas de fuego quebrantaban el hielo dándole la forma de lo que parecía ser un loto con sus pétalos abiertos, cuando la figura se formo por completo en el hielo, Hinata soltó las manos de Naruto, dejando en ellas la pequeña escultura que aún tenía pequeñas chispas de luz.

-¡Vaya! –Exclamo sorprendido el joven- ¿Cómo hiciste eso? –cuestiono el rubio por lo que acababa de ver.

-No sé a qué te refieres –respondió fríamente- solo use chakra de agua, luego extraje un poco de tu chakra de elemento viento para poder congelar el agua y lo combine con un poco de mi chakra de fuego –explicaba secamente la joven observando al rubio.

-No me refiero a eso… -comento el joven observando el loto que había entre sus manos- si no… ¿Cómo pudiste usar chakra de agua si aquí no hay agua y el estanque del jardín está en la parte de atrás? –cuestiono el joven observando a la joven, luego de analizar la explicación de la joven hizo otra pregunta- ¿Cómo extrajiste un poco de mi chara de viento? -esperando ansiosamente una respuesta de su parte.

-Será mejor darnos prisa –comento la joven dándole la espalda al rubio, avanzando unos pasos.

-E-Espera –dijo el rubio al notar que la joven lo dejaba atrás, corriendo unos pasos más- Si no vas a responder a eso al menos responde ¿para qué me diste esto? –alcanzando a la joven de cabello azulado la cual se detuvo obligándolo a detenerse a él también.

-Lo hice porque no tienes un regalo el cual darle a Hanabi –respondió la de orbes perlas ocasionando la confusión en Naruto- eso ocasionaría que ella se preguntara el porqué estas aquí si no es por su cumpleaños, no creo que seas capaz de darle una respuesta concreta o creíble a ella si ni siquiera pudiste dármela a mí –explicaba la joven para después continuar su marcha, el rubio tras analizar las palabras de la joven libero simplemente una pequeña risa.

-¡Tú sí que piensas en todo! –comento divertido el de orbes azules, ambos no tardaron en llegar al dojo, al deslizar la puerta el rubio se vio sorprendido al ver a Lee, Tenten, Neji, Rin, Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon y por supuesto Hanabi, sentados en una mesa al parecer conversaban muy a gustos al igual que Sai quien fue el primero en percatarse de su entrada.

-Al fin llegan –comento con una sonrisa, llamando la atención del resto los cuales se giraron para ver sorprendidos al rubio, sin embargo Konohamaru, Moegi y Udon, saltaron de sus asientos para saludar al joven.

-¡Naruto-Onii-chan! –saludo el pequeño de cabello castaño abalanzándose sobre el rubio junto con sus amigos al punto de casi tirarlo al suelo.

-¡No sabíamos que vendrías! –comento alegremente la pequeña de cabello naranja.

-¡Qué bien que hayas venido jefe! –agrego el pequeño de lentes, al parecer los tres estaban felices de verlo, Naruto libero una pequeña carcajada ya que los niños le hacían un poco de cosquillas y le resultaba difícil sostener la escultura que llevaba en manos.

-Parece que la venida de Naruto los alegro bastante –comento la joven de pompones en la cabeza, al ver la reacción entre ellos.

-¡Su llama de juventud es muy grande debido a su amistad! –agrego el joven de cabello en forma de jícara con unas cuantas lagrimas que brotaban de sus ojos, apretando el puño al ver la escena.

-¡Basta me hacen cosquillas chicos! –Dijo entre risas él rubio, al momento en que los tres se calmaron el rubio retomo su compostura.

-¡No sabía que tu también vendrías Naruto! –comento la pequeña de orbes perlas con una sonrisa, al ver acercarse al rubio.

-¡No podía perderme tú cumpleaños! –Comento el de orbes azules liberando una pequeña risa, agachándose hasta quedar a la misma altura de ella- ¡Feliz cumpleaños Hanabi! -entregándole su regalo, los ojos de la pequeña se llenaron de luz al ver la escultura del loto, sus detalles realmente finos y muy bien definidos, su transparencia, en cada uno de los pétalos de la flor se reflejaba su imagen de felicidad.

-¡Arigato Naruto! –Dijo la joven tomando la flor, con una sonrisa realmente conmovedora- Miren este loto, ¿no es hermoso? -girándose para mostrarle la hermosa escultura a todos sus amigos, quienes se acercaron a apreciar el objeto a excepción de la mujer de cabello lila oscuro la cual dirigía una mirada a la joven de cabello azulado que al notar su mirada giro su rostro a otro lado causándole una ligera risa por su comportamiento.

No paso mucho para que Naruto se integrara con el resto del grupo, sin duda sus ocurrencias los hacían reír tanto al punto de casi llorar, sus historias de fantasía en las cuales él era el héroe no faltaban, durante ese tiempo Hinata, Tenten y Rin se separaron del grupo ya que se dirigieron a la cocina por los bocadillos que ellas habían preparado, los sirvieron en la mesa mientras el resto conversaban y jugaban en el resto del dojo.

-¡Ya está servido! –anuncio animadamente la mujer de orbes negros, el resto se dirigió de inmediato a la mesa quedando maravillados con los múltiples bocadillos en ella, colocados de manera muy elegante, un plato con las mismas cantidades de comida en cada uno de los asientos, sus pensamientos fueron apaciguados debido al gruñido del estomago del rubio, el cual libero una risa nerviosa al ver que todos se fijaban en él.

-Mejor comamos –propuso nerviosamente el de orbes azules, la mayoría libero una gran carcajada debido a su actitud al ver la comida.

-¡Itadakimasu! –dijeron todos al unisonó antes de empezar a comer, después de un rato todos ya habían terminado, justo cuando Rin y Hinata entraban con un gran pastel de dos niveles de glaseado blanco, con algunas fresas en las orillas, varias velas en el centro en total catorce, las cuales estaban encendidas, todos se reunieron alrededor del pastel dejando a Hanabi en el centro.

-¡Pide un deseo antes de apagarlas! –apoyo la joven de cabello azulado observando a su hermana quien asintió a sus palabras, cerró los ojos por un momento y al abrirlos soplo fuertemente apagándolas todas, varios aplausos y pequeños gritos eufóricos se escucharon en todo el dojo.

-¡Muerde el pastel! –gritaba Konohamaru a lo que el resto la apoyo, no dándole opción a elegir más que cumplir su petición justo cuando su boca se acercaba al pastel cuidadosamente, el joven de cabello castaño se infiltro secretamente detrás de ella, la distancia entre la boca de la joven y el pastel era mínima, de pronto su cabeza se impacto contra una parte del pastel, todos veían un poco asustados a la niña quien estaba desconcertada de lo que había sucedido y no comentaba nada hasta que Konohamaru comenzó a reír, en ese momento intuyo que él la había empujado, algo que la molesto, el pequeño estaba tan entretenido riendo que no se percato de que la pequeña de orbes perla se acercaba a él.

-*Konohamaru creo que ahora si te va a matar* -dedujo el rubio con una mirada preocupada al ver como la pequeña se acercaba lentamente al niño, afuera de la mansión se podía escuchar varios sonidos de golpes y al final un grito de horror… Las personas se repartían varias partes del pastel con alegres sonrisas, dejando por un lado a un pequeño de cabello castaño de orbes negros con varios moretones y chinchones en su cabeza, liberando un gemido de dolor.

-¡Que rico esta el pastel! –Comento animadamente el rubio al probar un poco de su pedazo- ¡Nunca probé algo tan sabroso! –dijo para después darse otro bocado.

-¡Me alegra que te guste Naruto! –dijo con una sonrisa Tenten- Lo preparo Hinata –comento sirviéndole un poco de té, algo que sorprendió al rubio, dirigiendo su mirada a la joven de cabello azulado la cual servía un poco de té a su primo Neji, haciendo que el rubio dibujara una cálida sonrisa al verla y luego observar su parte del pastel, continuo comiendo, saboreando con detalle el sabor del mismo, incluso en ciertas ocasiones la observaba de reojo, cuando terminaba de servir té, cuando comía su parte del pastel al lado de su hermana, quien en ciertas ocasiones le sacaba una ligera sonrisa, muy pequeña para que alguien que no la conozca la viera pero si era notoria para los que la conocían, cada sorbo que daba a su té reflejando gran elegancia y sencillez combinadas, le hacían dibujar una sonrisa constante en su rostro, sin duda en esos cortos momentos ante sus ojos azulados podía ver a la Hinata de antes, aquella chica tierna, tímida, llena de calidez y amor los cuales le brindaba a todos incluso a los que no conocía, quien siempre sonreía con timidez brindándole amistad a todos sin siquiera juzgarlos, creyendo siempre en la bondad que habitaba dentro de cada persona, Sí, es Hinata, aunque sus sonrisas eran casi escazas y ninguna hasta el momento le había dedicado a él, más que miradas frías, le brindaban de cierta forma una esperanza de recuperarla… Pero algo que noto y que sin duda en más de una ocasión le enfadaba era la forma en que varias veces ella intercambiaba miradas con Sai, algo que no le agradaba para nada, finalmente ambos asintieron mutuamente y se pusieron de pie.

-¡Hanabi es hora de que veas una sorpresa que Sai y Yo te preparamos! –comento la joven de cabello azulado, la tomo por la mano junto con Sai, el resto asintió entre sí y todos se pusieron de pie, para después salir del dojo.

-¿Qué sucede? –cuestiono intrigado Naruto.

-¡Ven con nosotros y lo sabrás! –dijo de manera animada Tenten, el joven hizo caso a su propuesta y siguió al resto todos al parecer se internaron adentro de la mansión hasta salir a uno de los balcones de la parte superior de la casa, era un balcón realmente grande el cual tenía daba una perfecta vista del jardín de la parte trasera de la mansión, en donde habitualmente habían un par de mesas y sillas, pero ahora estaba vacío para que todos pudieran ver sin dificultad alguna, dejando a Hanabi al frente, Sai y Hinata retrocedieron un poco, nuevamente asintieron entre sí, con gran velocidad hicieron varios sellos de manos conjuntamente.

-¡Katon: Ninpou Hana-bi! (Elemento fuego: Arte Ninja Flores de fuego) –dijeron ambos al unisonó, dentro de los arboles del jardín se encendía una pequeña chista de fuego, acercándose cada vez más a lo que parecía ser una caja metálica con varios orificios un poco grandes en la parte superior, finalmente se escucho una pequeña explosión proveniente de la caja de la cual salió una gran chispa de fuego lanzada a los aires, seguida de otra y otra explotando.

Pero en vez de desvanecerse el fuego se mantenía en el aire, al momento en que Sai y Hinata hacían otro sello de manos los fuegos artificiales tomaban varias formas, en su mayoría de flores, hojas y muchos más, que completaban una gran formación circular en el cielo nocturno, los ojos de todos se maravillaban con tal espectáculo, en especial los de la pequeña Hanabi, era algo realmente hermoso que hacia brillar sus ojos, desvió momentáneamente su mirada a Hinata, sin duda en este momento realmente la admiraba más que nunca, en el pasado ella admiraba su fortaleza, ya que nunca en su vida se daba por vencida para probar y ser reconocida por su clan, entrenaba hasta desfallecer pero nunca tenía una mejora notoria, sin embargo no se rendía, pero ahora, era realmente fuerte, para hacer ese tipo de cosas, aunque en su clan no estaba permitido hacerlas, el clan Hyuga siempre ha mantenido una fuerte creencia que de lo único que debe importar en la familia es conocer simplemente el Byakugan y llevarlo a sus máximas capacidades, dejando por un lado el resto, la pequeña regreso su mirada a los fuegos artificiales con una sonrisa, ya que ella sin duda estaba haciendo lo que el resto del clan Hyuga quizá jamás se atrevería a aprender.

Por su parte el rubio estaba impactado, es cierto el dominaba técnicas, algunas sumamente poderosas, dominaba las naturalezas del chakra incluyendo la suya, aunque se le dificultaba la de fuego, pero jamás pensó que la misma naturaleza a la que él tiene dificultad se pudiera usar de manera tan increíble, sin duda había muchas cosas que él debía aprender aún, pero eso no era lo que lo asombraba, si no que el hecho de que la Hinata que él conocía fuera capaz de tal cosa, sin duda había cambiado y mucho, la observo por un rato, la manera en que mantenía su concentración, la forma en que la luz de aquellos fuegos artificiales, definían la silueta de su cuerpo, las sombras daban un mayor realce, ocasionando que el joven se pusiera nervioso.

-*¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de verla?* –se cuestionaba el rubio observando a la joven de cabello azulado- *Su hermosa figura iluminada por este hermoso paisaje y fuegos artificiales* -trago saliva e intento ver para otra parte, pero su mirada se topo con sus labios, no sabía por qué tenía esa sensación, pero estaba seguro de algo, le gustaba tener esa sensación, sonrió ampliamente y observo de nuevo los fuegos artificiales… Después de un rato los fuegos artificiales terminaron.

-¿Cómo fue que hiciste eso Hinata-nee-chan? –cuestiono la pequeña de orbes perla.

-No fui solo Yo Hanabi –decía la joven con mirada seria- Esto fue posible gracias a Sai –dirigiendo su mirada al mencionado- Verás, esta técnica la inventamos Sai y Yo, los fuegos artificiales se prepararon como cualquier otro, pero además les agregamos tinta especial bañada con nuestros chakras, para que Sai pudiese controlarla, pero debido a la cantidad de explosiones Sai no podía hacerlo solo, así que Yo lo ayude con la manipulación del chakra de fuego, lo costoso fue ponernos de acuerdo en que figuras formar, esto requiere de gran concentración de la cual yo estaba segura que Sai tenía, pero lo que realmente es difícil es el momento de hacerlo, si las dos personas que lo hacen no están coordinadas el técnica se hubiese regresado en nuestra contra –explicaba con gran tranquilidad, algo que sorprendió al resto, ¿Qué tal si ambos no hubiesen estado en sincronía? ¡Pudieron haber muerto!, esa situación no era para tomarla con tanta calma ¿o sí? Sea lo que fuese la expresión de calma no se borraba de su rostro.

Paso el tiempo y llego la hora de entregarle los regalos a Hanabi, a excepción de Hinata, Sai y Naruto ya que ellos ya les habían entregado su regalo, por su parte Rin le entrego un equipo médico para emergencias, Lee unas pesas de entrenamiento, Tenten unas cuantas armas, Konohamaru y su equipo colaboraron para comprarle un hermoso estuche de maquillaje, claro que Moegi fue quien lo escogió, Neji ropa elegante y de entrenamiento con la insignia del clan Hyuga, además de unos pergaminos de entrenamiento, no era de extrañarse, cada quien escogió un regalo que dar el cual se identificaba perfectamente con los gustos de ellos… La fiesta por fin termino y todos comenzaron a marcharse a sus hogares a excepción de Konohamaru, Moegi y Udon quienes pidieron permiso en sus casas para quedarse a dormir en la mansión, lo cual no era un problema ya que había muchas habitaciones disponibles, Rin y TenTen se fueron por un lado y Lee y Sai por otro,

La mansión Hyuga retomaba aquel habitual silencio que lo caracterizaba, una joven de cabello largo azulado de hermosos orbes plata recogía el desorden que se había hecho en el dojo, su primo Neji se ofreció a ayudarla pero ella se rehusó, aunque ahora poseía una personalidad frívola y seria de vez en cuando mostraba gentileza con su familia, y ella consideraba que su primo ya había hecho mucho en el día y que lo mejor sería descansar, él no pudo rehusarse ante su mirada seria y acepto… La tranquilidad que embargaba el salón era realmente impresionante, que hasta en cierta forma le resultaba algo incomoda, pero en ese momento ella quería permanecer a solas algo que ni ella misma entendía.

Sin embargo un aire de nostalgia se escapo de sus labios, un suspiro de melancolía y tristeza, ahí parada en el centro del dojo unas palabras hacían eco en su mente- _"Haz lo que te plazca con ella. No me es útil"_ –Resonaba en su mente una voz masculina, el recuerdo de un hombre de cabellera larga castaña de orbes perla, un rostro serio y una mirada afilada… Pero aunque aquellas palabras que menciono su padre al momento en que la dejo al cuidado de Kurenai-senei le habían lastimado gravemente, en ese momento las extrañaba, aunque fueran sus reprimendas, sus castigos, hacían lucir a Hiashi como un mal padre, sabía perfectamente que era por su bien, ella debía ser fuerte, debía aprender a defenderse pos sí misma, además no era su culpa ser así, desde la muerte de su madre su comportamiento se vio más serio y estricto de lo normal, en esos momentos sentía una opresión en su pecho, ¡Los extrañaba! A los dos, tanto a su madre como a su padre…

El sonido de la madrea al rechinar la saco de sus pensamientos obligándola a retomar su habitual seriedad, escucho la puerta al deslizarse, dando paso a una sombra que se dirigía a ella.

-¡Creí que ya te habías ido! –Dijo girándose hacia la persona que había entrado, ahí frente a ella se encontraba un joven rubio de orbes azulados, el cual la veía con cierta tristeza.

-Solo… vine a decirte algo… -balbuceaba el rubio con la mirada baja, apretando los puños alzo la mirada para toparse directamente con aquellos orbes platinos, que por alguna razón le hicieron sentir un vuelco en su estomago.

-¿Qué cosa? –cuestiono sin entender, conocía al rubio y ese comportamiento no era normal, no era que le preocupara, ya no, desde hacía mucho ella suprimió aquel sentimiento que le tenía, pero eso no impedía su curiosidad.

-¡Disculpame Hinata! –Dijo con la voz algo quebrantada, desconcertando a la joven- ¡Disculpame por lo que sucedió hace dos años! –continuaba el rubio al borde del llanto, sorprendiendo a la joven por unos instantes para después retomar su seriedad habitual- Por mi culpa… tú padre esta… muerto, si en esos momentos Yo…-.

-¡No es tu culpa! –Interrumpió Hinata- Si no mía y de nadie más, fui cobarde y débil, por mi causa mi padre termino así, tú no tuviste nada que ver –decía la joven de manera seria, el rubio estaba sorprendido ante las palabras de ella, un silencio realmente abrumador se presento entre ambos- Si no hay más que decir me marcho -lentamente la joven se giro para darle la espalda al joven, justo al dar unos pasos para retirarse del dojo y dejar a Naruto.

-¡No te vayas! -Sintió como una mano aprisionaba su muñeca obligándola a girarse bruscamente, tanto que por un momento perdió el equilibrio, afortunadamente algo suave pero rígido intercepto su caída, al abrir los ojos se percato que quien se trataba, era Naruto, dio unos pasos para recuperar el equilibrio pero al momento de hacerlo rostros quedaron frente a frente, sus cuerpos estaban tan cerca que podían sentir la calidez del otro, en ese momento la joven subió su mirada, topándose con esos ojos azules tan intensos, el rubio no entendía ni cómo era que había hecho eso, podía sentir la respiración de la joven acariciar su rostro tanto que inconscientemente la aprisiono con sus brazos estrechando su cuerpo contra el suyo, sentía una cálida sensación que cubría sus mejillas al sentir las manos de la joven sobre su pecho, pero su mirada, esos orbes plateados parecían hipnotizarlo, podía aspirar perfectamente el suave aroma floral que de ella emanaba. La joven estaba muy sorprendida por los actos del rubio, al momento en que él la estrecho contra si la dejo sin palabras, una sensación incomoda la lleno, quizá en un pasado ese gesto la hubiese hecho feliz, pero ahora lo que realmente quería era zafarse de sus brazos.

El rubio al ser atraídos por los orbes platinos de aquella joven, lentamente acerco su rostro al de ella cada vez más y más, sin darse cuenta él ya no veía a la joven, si no que sus orbes azulados reflejaba un extraño brillo al posar su mirada en sus labios deseaba saborearlos aunque sea por un instante, podía sentir los intentos de ella por zafarse, pero eran inútiles, ya que él la sostenía con firmeza, como un niño que no desea perder su posesión más preciada, pero había algo más, esos penetrantes orbes azules se volvieron nuevamente a los orbes plateados de Hinata, tanto que por un instante la puso nerviosa, sentía como ellos veían en lo más profundo de sí, explorando con detalle toda de su alma, haciéndola sentir frágil, algo que el rubio pareció descubrir.

Los ojos de él se fueron entrecerrando lentamente y en un instante ella pudo sentir el suave roce de los labios de Naruto sobre los suyos, sus ojos se abrieron cuan grandes eran ¿Qué era eso? ¿Un sueño o una pesadilla? No, no era ninguno de los dos ¡Era real! ¿Pero cómo? ¿Acaso no se suponía que él estaba enamorado de Sakura? ¿Entonces, porque hacia eso? al momento en que sus labios finalmente estaban apegados, El sentir los labios de ella hacía que su pulso se aceleraba, se embriagaba con el suave y dulce sabor de sus labios, no quería dejarlos, ella por su parte no entendía cómo es que no lo había detenido, sentía como la sangre subía a sus mejillas haciéndola sonrojar levemente, su pulso acelerara, pero no, ¡Ella ya no quería sentir esa sensación! ¡Fue por eso que las reprimió! ¿O no?, sus ojos se cerraron, sus labios se abrieron permitiéndole a la lengua de él explorar el interior de su boca, el rubio sintió como ella cedía finalmente, al profundizar el beso se percato de que el cuerpo de la joven se estremecía levemente por su presencia, era un momento mágico, el tiempo parecía detenerse entre ambos creando un aura realmente encantadora.

Como la caída de un rayo, un escenario oscuro en donde se podía ver la lluvia caer, la niebla cubría el lugar, al horizonte, la silueta de una joven de unos dieciséis años, de cabello largo hasta la mitad de su espalda de un color azulado, orbes perlas, su ropa completamente maltratada, su rostro a pesar de ser hermoso estaba empañado de gruesas lagrimas de dolor y sufrimiento, tristeza y odio mezclados, al sostener un cuerpo entre sus brazos, sentía como la mano que sostenía de la persona que estaba recostada en sus piernas, caía inerte al suelo, en ese instante ella sentía como si su corazón fuese arrebato dejando en su lugar nada más que oscuridad… Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron de golpe al revivir en su mente aquella escena ¡Esto estaba mal! Ella se juro nunca más dejar que sus sentimientos la dominaran, esos mismos sentimientos la hicieron débil, no debía dejarlos fluir ni hoy ni nunca, al menos no si quería cumplir su objetivo, con un fuerte impulso se separo del joven no solo de sus labios, si no de sus brazos, en todo el dojo sonó con fuerza una bofetada, una que Hinata le proporciono al rubio al separarse, dejándolo completamente helado que avanzo unos pasos en dirección en que la joven lo había golpeado.

-¡No vuelvas hacer eso! –el tono de la voz de ella claramente sonaba molesta, el rubio estaba atónito por eso, ¿Qué había hecho? Realmente ni el mismo lo sabía -Cometí un error al hablar contigo- pero había otra incógnita para Naruto… Si realmente le molesto tanto ese beso, ¿Por qué había cedido en ese instante?- Lo mejor será que te vayas- Dijo ella saliendo del dojo, dejando completamente solo al rubio, lo primero que hizo Hinata fu dirigirse a su habitación y entro de inmediato al baño, se quito la ropa, encendió la regadera lo más fría posible y se metió, levanto su rostro hacia la regadera dejando que el agua lo empapara, llevo una de sus manos hasta su cara y con sus dedos roso con gran ligereza sus labios, aún podía sentir los labios de él rozando los suyos, con ese pensamiento sus mejillas tomaron un tono rosa muy suave, algo de lo que no pudo percatarse, cerro sus ojos, lentamente bajo su mano hasta el collar de plata, con sus dedos todo la grabación de la placa, la insignia del clan Uchiha, el cual emitía un extraño brillo rojizo, por un largo rato, era como si su mente se hubiese perdido, el rubor desapareció de sus mejillas, hasta que los abrió lentamente, su expresión nuevamente se tornaba fría e indiferente.

El rubio estaba entrando a su casa pero por su mente revivía esa escena una y otra vez, se recostó en su cama con gran pesadez boca abajo, apretó la almohada contra su rostro, cerro con fuerza sus ojos, al recordar la bofetada que ella le dio.

-*¿Por qué hice eso?* -Se cuestionaba una y otra vez- *Seguramente ahora sí que me ha de detestar* -pensó- *¡Soy un idiota, no debí hacerlo!*-Se reprendía, en ese momento revivió el aroma floral de ella, el beso- *Pero… entonces si no quería que eso sucediera, ¿porque cedió ante el beso?* -mojo un poco sus labios con su lengua intentando encontrar algo del sabor de ella, reviviendo ese beso hasta quedar profundamente dormido.


	11. Capitulo 10: Dificultad

_**Hola!**_

**_bueno en esta ocasión solo subire dos capitulos, quizá suba otros cinco al final de la semana, pero no estoy segura, jejej_**

**_agradezco mucho sus comentarios, en verdad no saben lo que significan para mi! ^^_**

_**pero sin más los dejo con los capitulos, respondere sus comentarios al final del capitulo 11**_

_**y los dejo con una pregunta nada más, la cual espero pueda responder en sus futuros review's**_

_**¿Quieren que suba un capitulo cada día? o ¿prefieren que suba cinco al final de la semana?**_

_**Capitulo 10: Dificultad**_  
Aquella hermosa noche iluminada por la luz de la luna, acompañada de las estrellas, alumbraba un cuarto algo pequeño pero muy confortable, en donde un hombre de cabello plateado, el cual cubría la mayor parte de su rostro con una máscara a excepción de su ojo derecho, el cual veía con cierta melancolía una foto sobre la cabecera de su cama, en ella se encontraban un hombre rubio de orbes azules, parado detrás de tres chicos, una chica de cabello castaño claro con una mancha en forma de rectángulo en cada una de sus mejillas de color naranja quien sonreía con los ojos cerrados, un chico de cabello negro, con unos goggles que cubrían sus ojos negros, seguido de un chico de cabello plateado que llevaba la mayor parte de su rostro cubierto con una máscara a excepción de sus ojos de color negro. Kakashi dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro al recordar aquellos viejos momentos con su equipo, las peleas tan divertidas con su gran amigo y rival.

-¿Recordando viejos momentos? –dijo una voz femenina detrás de él, llamando su atención.

-Así es Rin –respondió girándose hacia la persona que le había hablado, una mujer de cabello lila oscuro, de orbes negros.

-A pasado mucho desde su muerte –comento Rin con cierta melancolía observando de reojo la foto.

-Y muchas cosas han cambiado –apoyo Kakashi a lo que la mujer se limito a sonreír ligeramente- Hemos crecido, madurado y fortalecido conforme a los años, incluso las marcas de tus mejillas desaparecieron y tú cabello cambio de color –bromeo, a pesar de su máscara se podía percibir la sonrisa que había dibujado en su rostro.

-Incluso hasta tú haces bromas ocasionales –comento con una sonrisa triunfante, ambos liberaron una pequeña risa que demostraba la confianza que se tenían.

-¿Qué tal la fiesta? –cuestiono Kakashi observando a Rin.

-¡Muy divertida! –Respondió- Es una pena que no me hayas querido acompañar… -Dirigiendo una mirada compasiva a su amigo- Hasta Naruto llego y se divirtió de gran manera -comento sarcásticamente, sorprendiendo a Kakashi.

-¿Naruto? –cuestiono incrédulo, para después entender lo que había pasado, lo más probable era que él su hubiera infiltrado en la fiesta y lo hayan descubierto, o al menos eso es lo que imaginaba- Bueno el siempre actúa de esa manera –dirigiendo su mirada a la foto del antiguo equipo 7, cuando estaba Sasuke aún con ellos.

-Hablando de Naruto… -dijo Rin sacando de sus pensamientos a Kakashi- ¿puedo preguntarte algo? –cuestiono secamente, cambiando su expresión a una un poco más seria.

-¿Cual? –cuestiono Kakashi con gran intriga.

-¿Que le sucedió a Naruto? –Cuestiono seriamente, la expresión de Kakashi demostraba que aún no entendía la pregunta- Me refiero a que… ¿Qué fue lo que le ocurrió después de la batalla con Pain? Si no mal recuerdo durante esa batalla, sus poderes eran realmente asombrosos, no solo físicamente sino que mentalmente, incluso dominaba las técnicas del ermitaño (modo senin) al punto en que había sobrepasado a toda su generación incluyendo a sus senseis y a la misma Hokage, llegue a creer que también a Sasuke, imaginaba que la misión que me había encargado Tsunade-sama, seria la ultima y que después de eso Naruto sería nombrado el próximo Hokage –explicaba pensativa- Pero durante la batalla que tuvo contra Hinata… Sus habilidades habían decaído de gran manera, es más hasta Hinata se sorprendió un poco ya que ni siquiera tuvo que esforzarse en derrotarlo, según ella, lo más probable era que tuviera que utilizar sus técnicas más avanzadas, pero no fue así –recordando la batalla de hace dos semanas- ¿Qué le ocurrió? –reitero la pregunta, la expresión de Kakashi se mostraba pensativa.

-Todo se debió a lo que sucedió hace dos años –respondió secamente el de cabello plateado, recordando algunos eventos- No te equivocaste, poco después de la batalla con Pain, Tsunade-sama había tomado la decisión de que Naruto se convirtiera en el siguiente Hokage pero… El se rehusó dijo que él no podía ser Hokage cuando ni siquiera había sido capaz de salvarle la vida a Hiashi en consecuencia Hinata se marcho de la aldea y mucho menos haber logrado traer a Sasuke de vuelta, paso el tiempo y él seguía culpándose de la muerte de Hiashi, sus pensamientos siempre eran distantes, lo que ocasiono que fracasara en varias misiones llegando a perder el control del Kyubi en muchas ocasiones, y sus habilidades como Shinobi decayeran al punto de haber regresado al nivel que tenía como genin, a pesar de que tenía el titulo de Jounin, todos intentamos animarlo pero fu inútil el ya no oía a nada ni a nadie y siempre buscaba una manera de enmendar su error pero entre más pasaba el tiempo más parecía sumergirse en el la culpa –explicaba Kakashi con la mirada en la foto del equipo 7, para después regresar su mirada hacia Rin.

-Así que es por eso –comento pensativa la mujer de cabello lila.

**FLASH BACK**  
-¡Hmp! –esbozo la joven con una ligera sonrisa observando a la mujer- Sin embargo… -mientras la mujer aplicaba el medicamento en su abdomen- creí que en estos dos años todos serían más fuertes –comentaba con cierta decepción.

-¿Y qué me dices de Uzumaki?-Cuestionaba, mientras vendaba su abdomen.

-No fue muy difícil derrotarlo, al parecer ya no domina al Kyubi –respondía con frialdad, al darse cuenta que Rin terminaba de vendarla, para que ella pudiera levantarse y terminar de colocarse la ropa.

-¡Lo único que él tiene es culpa por lo que sucedió hace dos años! –dijo la Hinata con una mirada llena de ira, frialdad, seriedad entre mezcladas.  
**FIN DEL FALSH BACK**

-*Ahora entiendo… Ella sabía que lo más seguro era que Naruto se culpara por aquel incidente… Sin embargo, Hinata nunca culpo a Naruto de eso* -Reflexionaba para sí la mujer de cabello lila, el de cabello plateado al notar esto decidió romper el silencio que se formo entre ambos.

-¡Ahora yo quisiera hacerte una pregunta! –Dijo Kakashi sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-¿Cuál? –dijo con intriga Rin.

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió con Hinata en estos dos años? –Cuestiono con la mirada seria- Ella también ha cambiado mucho, al parecer ahora tiene la reputación de un asesino de rango "S" –comento al recordar a la joven de antes tímida y a la de ahora fría como el hielo.

-Hinata cambio debido a lo que sucedió en la batalla con Pain en la cual su padre murió, ella nunca culpo a Naruto de eso, de hecho ella siempre decía que quien realmente tuvo la culpa de eso fue ella –A su mente venía un pequeño recuerdo.

**FLASH BACK**  
La llama de una pequeña vela era la que iluminaba una habitación completamente vacía y grande, el silencio parecía reinar entre dos personas en ella, una de ellas parecía estar sentada y la otra de rodillas cerca, una joven de dieciséis años de cabello azulado como la noche el cual llegaba hasta sus hombros, de orbes perlas, su rostro lo mantenía sin expresión alguna, siempre serio, dejando relucir la frívola mirada de sus ojos, lucia como si hubiese librado una gran batalla, ya que su cuerpo y ropa estaban maltratados y con varias heridas, pero más que todo era su brazo el cual tenía grandes heridas y quemaduras tanto externas como internas, las cuales eran cuidadosamente curadas por una mujer de cabello largo de color lila oscuro, de orbes negros, quien concentraba su chakra en la palma de sus manos hasta formar una pequeña esfera la cual comenzaba a cicatrizar las heridas de la joven.

-Hinata… -dijo la mujer de cabello lila, llamando la atención de la joven- ¿A caso tú culpas a Naruto de lo que paso hace cinco meses? –cuestiono seria, su mirada se posaba en el maltratado brazo de la joven cambiando su expresión por una más preocupada.

-¡No! –Respondió la joven de orbes perla cortantemente, desviando su mirada hacia la pequeña llama- ¡La única persona que tuvo la culpa de eso fu Yo y nadie más! –a pesar de que su voz era seca su mirada reflejaba la tristeza que invadía su corazón, algo que dejo pensativa a la mujer, formando un nuevo silencio en la habitación al terminar de curarla se disponía a hablar justo cuando se escucho el sonido de unos pasos al entrar en la habitación.

-¡Es hora de que continuemos! –Dijo fríamente una voz masculina, llamando la atención de ambas a lo que la joven de cabello azulado afirmo y se levanto con la mirada frívola.  
**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

-Fue por eso que busco la manera de reprimir sus emociones, sentimientos y debilidades, para obtener el suficiente poder para vengar la muerte de su padre -explicaba Rin, con cierto deje de tristeza en su mirada.

-¡Hmp! –exclamo Kakashi- Parece que ambos se culpan por la muerte de la misma persona, con la diferencia de que cada uno intenta remediarlo a su manera lo cual los conduce poco a poco a un abismo oscuro y lleno de soledad –comentaba con tristeza, algo que Rin comprendió haciéndola sentir igual o más triste.

-*No creo que ese sea el caso de Hinata ¿O sí?* -se cuestionaba a sí misma, al recordar a su alumna.

-Y… -habló finalmente Kakashi- ¿Cómo está Sasuke? –dijo en cierto tono de preocupación y melancolía, después de todo el también fue una vez su alumno.

-Lo lamento pero eso no puedo decírtelo –respondió girando la cabeza hacia otro lado- ya que le di mi palabra a Hinata que no hablaría de Sasuke con nadie a menos de que ella lo deseara –explicaba con la mirada fija en Kakashi- Bueno creo que es hora de irme –comento cambiando de tema, ya que ahora se le hacía incomodo hablar al respecto de eso, algo que inquieto nuevamente a Kakashi- No me veas así, recuerda que mañana empezaremos con el entrenamiento de Naruto y lo mejor es que descansemos –hablo algo confundida para después salir de la habitación de Kakashi- ¡Hasta mañana! –se despidió con una sonrisa.

-¡Hasta mañana! Que descanses –correspondió Kakashi con una sonrisa aunque era algo difícil de ver debido a su máscara.

La noche paso como por arte de magia, ahora en vez de la luna era el sol el que irradiaba y daba vida al cielo azulado de la mañana, en los bosques de las afueras de la aldea, los pájaros cantaban sus armoniosas melodías, los cálidos rayos del sol acariciaban las hojas de los arboles, muy cerca de una enorme cascada, se encontraban cuatro personas entre ellas una mujer con vestimenta ambu de cabello largo de un color lila oscuro, de orbes negros, junto con dos hombres de vestimenta jounin, uno de cabellera picuda de un color castaño de orbes negros, y el otro de cabellera plateada con una máscara que cubría casi todo su rostro a excepción de su ojo derecho de un color negro los cuales hacían una media luna alrededor de un joven de cabellera rubia, picuda de orbes azulados con tres marcas en cada una de sus mejillas.

-¡Bien Naruto, es hora de comenzar con tu entrenamiento! –Dijo la mujer de cabello lila al rubio.

-¡Hai! –Respondía seriamente el rubio de manera afirmativamente con la mirada llena de decisión- *Este entrenamiento me ayudara a controlar mi poder y de esa forma podre traer a Sasuke de vuelta…* -Se decía a sí mismo al recordar a su mejor amigo y rival- *Y si lo hago quizá también halle una forma de regresar a Hinata a ser la misma de antes* -con ese último pensamiento, vino a su mente aquella escena en donde él se apoderaba de los labios de Hinata y a su vez esta por un momento le correspondía, eso provoco que su mejillas se tornaran ligeramente de un tono rosa suave casi invisible por su piel.

-¿Te encuentras bien Naruto? –cuestiono el de cabello plateado al notar el rubor en sus mejillas, algo que también llamo la atención de los otros dos, al sentir la mirada expectante de todos sobre él movió rápidamente sus manos debido al nerviosismo.

-M-Me encuentro perfectamente Kakashi-sensei –Respondió con gran nerviosismo el rubio.

-¿Seguro? –Cuestiono el de cabello castaño, a lo que Naruto afirmo con la cabeza liberando una sonrisa nerviosa- Como tú digas –dijo resignadamente.

-Si no es nada, será mejor que comencemos de una vez –propuso Rin, llamando la atención de todos.

-¿Y qué es lo que aremos Rin-sensei? –cuestiono el rubio ya que a estas alturas el también la consideraba uno de sus senseis.

-Bueno primero que nada necesito que te quites tu chaqueta –respondió Rin con una mirada seria, a lo que el rubio obedeció sus órdenes, quedándose únicamente con una playera blanca la cual delineaba un poco su bien torneados músculos- Ahora párate sobre el agua y tomes una posición que te sirva de concentración –señalando la pequeña laguna que había enfrente en la cual caía sonoramente el agua de la cascada, al parecer Naruto aún no entendía lo que tenía que hacer pero lo hacía de todas formas, tomando una posición de meditación y cerró los ojos- ¡Ahora quiero que concentres tu chakra e invoques fuego manteniendo la misma posición y sin quebrantar tu concentración! –ordenaba, aunque su mirada parecía calmada dilataba cierto misterio, era como si estuviese probando algo…

El rubio acato las ordenes de Rin en tanto ella, Kakashi y Yamato lo observaban, todo iba bien, el control de su chakra era bueno, hasta que intento invocar fuego de la nada, logro escuchar un gruñido proveniente del zorro de nueve colas desde su interior, algo que lo mareo por un instante en el cual sentía como perdía el control del fuego y no solo eso, había perdido la concentración de su chakra para mantenerse en el agua, lo cual lo hizo caer bruscamente en la laguna.

No muy lejos de ese lugar, una sombra oculta entre los arboles observaba al grupo, por mero reflejo un rayo de luz dejando ver a esa persona, una joven de cabello corto extrañamente rosado, de orbes color jade, la cual sostenía una pequeña canasta.

-Naruto… -susurro al ver como el joven caía al agua.

-¿Sakura? Creí que sería el primero en llegar –Dijo tranquilamente una voz masculina, la joven se giro sorpresivamente al escuchar la voz, quien pertenecía a un joven de cabello corto de un color negro al igual que sus ojos, de tez pálida, el cual dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro, dirigiendo su mirada al mismo punto en donde veía ella- parece que Naruto tiene dificultades –comento al ver el agua aún turbia por la caída del rubio, algo que hizo bajar la mirada de Sakura.

Dentro del agua el rubio recobro el conocimiento y salió de inmediato de lo profundo, al salir su expresión se tornaba de fastidio, no entendía cómo era posible que no pudiera hacer algo tan sencillo como eso, antes le resultaba fácil ¿por qué ahora no? Al salir del agua su cuerpo aún destilaba agua al dirigirse a Rin.

-¡Justo como lo imagine! –Comento sería, sorprendiendo e inquietando al resto- ¡Quítate la camisa! –Ordeno, algo que desconcertó el rubio pero ante la mirada severa de la mujer opto por obedecerle- Intenta enfocar tu chakra –.

-¡Hai! –dijo obedeciendo sus ordenes, al momento de hacerlo, aparecieron unas extrañas marcas en el abdomen del rubio, era el sello del cuarto Hokage, aquel que mantenía al Kyubi dentro de él, pero lo extraño era que aparecía el kanji luna sobre el sello, algo que llamo la atención de Kakashi y Yamato.

-¿Qué es eso? –cuestiono intrigado Yamato.

-¿Luna? –cuestiono también Kakashi al ver el kanji.

-*Le dije a Hinata que no lo usara, pero como siempre no me hace caso* -decía para sí, con la mirada seria fija en el kanji- Es suficiente Naruto –dijo, llamando la atención del rubio, quien abrió los ojos esperando a que Rin le dijera algo- Bueno al parecer tienes un sello especial, el cual solo puede ser quitado por la misma persona que te lo hizo –escribiendo algo en un pequeño pedazo de papel y luego hacer varios sellos, apareciendo una pequeña nube de humo de la cual salió una pequeña paloma, le amarro la nota a una de sus patas- Envíale esto a Hinata –soltando a la pequeña paloma, quien de inmediato emprendió vuelo, hasta la parte más alta del cielo.

-¿He? –Exclamó sorprendido el rubio al escuchar el nombre de la joven- ¿Qué tiene que ver Hinata en esto? –pregunto desconcertado.

-Eso lo sabrás a su momento –comento girándose para ver a una parte del bosque- ¡Pueden salir si lo desean! –habló fuertemente, llamando la atención de Naruto, en tanto Kakashi se limitaba sacar su libro para continuar con su lectura, de ese lugar salieron Sakura y Sai, algo que sorprendió a Naruto, ya que no los esperaba, pero de igual manera se emociono al verlos.

-¡Hola chicos! –Saludo animadamente el rubio- ¿Qué hacen aquí? –pregunto con una gran sonrisa.

-Solo veníamos a ver como ibas con tu entrenamiento –respondió Sakura con una cálida sonrisa, acercándose unos pasos al rubio junto con Sai.

-¡Hola Naruto! –Saludo Sai con una de sus típicas sonrisas- ¿Te divertiste anoche? –cuestiono sin cambiar de expresión una vez estando frente a frente.

-¿Anoche? –Pregunto Sakura dirigiendo su mirada a Sai- ¿Qué sucedió anoche Naruto? –dirigiéndose al rubio ya que no entendía lo que pasaba, pero la expresión del rubio se torno sumamente nerviosa, su cara se puso roja como tomate al recordar aquel "incidente" entere él y Hinata.

-Bueno lo que sucedió es que-.

-¡N-No paso nada Sakura-chan! –interrumpió el rubio nervioso aunque ni el mismo entendía porque, si Sai no sabía nada del beso, de hecho ni siquiera sabía que lo había llevado a besar a Hinata… Por su parte Sakura seguía sin entender nada y decidió mejor no preguntar más.

-¡Esta bien! –dijo resignada la Haruno con una media sonrisa que demostraba que no estaba convencida del todo.

-Sakura… -Dijo una voz femenina, recobrando la compostura de los tres quienes se dirigieron a esa persona, se trataba de Rin- Esa canasta… ¿Contiene píldoras medicinales? –cuestiono al ver la canasta, no era de sorprenderse, ya que Rin era un ninja medico muy experimentado, por lo cual el reconocer el aroma que transmitían las píldoras fue demasiado fácil para ella, a lo que Sakura afirmo con la cabeza- ¿Podría probar una? –Sakura le extendió la canasta para que ella pudiera tomar la píldora, luego de haberlo hecho se la entrego a Naruto no sin antes ofrecerle a Sai, pero él se negó, su experiencia con las píldoras caseras de Sakura la ultima vez lo asfixiaron al punto de casi morir.  
Naruto tomo temeroso la canasta, el también había tenido horribles experiencias con las píldoras de Sakura pero jamás se lo dijo por temor a enfadarla o hacerla sentir mal, tanto Naruto como Rin acercaban lentamente la píldora que preparo Sakura a sus bocas.


	12. Capitulo 11: Liberación

_**Capitulo 11: Liberación**_  
Dentro del dojo de la familia Hyuga, en donde la oscuridad gobernaba, en donde unos pocos rayos de luz lograban filtrarse por unas pequeñas ranuras y una que otra ventana diminuta, fuertes gemidos que más bien parecían gritos, llenos de dolor y sufrimiento, de una persona que en esos momentos lo que más anhelaba era que todo el dolor desapareciese, la oscura silueta de aquella persona oprimía con fuerza su cabeza con ambas manos, para no tener que retorcerse tanto, sin embargo era detenida por otra que se encontraba sentada enfrente… Finalmente un rayo de luz logro divisarlos, se trataba de un joven de cabello largo castaño, de orbes perlados, quien emitía los fuertes gritos de dolor, enfrente de él se encontraba una joven de cabello largo azulado de orbes igualmente perlados, quien sujetaba con su mano derecha la frente del joven, en sus ojos se apreciaba la activación de su técnica el Byakugan, los gritos del joven se tornaban cada vez más fuertes, algo que preocupo a dos jóvenes que se encontraban observando desde una parte del dojo, un joven de cabello negro en forma de tazón de grandes cejas pobladas, con orbes de color negro, a su par se encontraba una joven de cabello castaño sujetado en dos pompones en su cabeza de orbes cafés, pero por más que les preocupara su amigo no podían hacer nada, era algo frustrante pero… Todo ese dolor valdría la pena después, un pequeño resplandor aparecía de la frente de Neji al mismo tiempo en que Hinata formaba un sello con su mano izquierda

-Kai Juin No Jutsu (Liberar técnica del sello maldito) –dijo Hinata junto que un grito desgarrador escapaba de la boca de Neji, el último para después caer inconsciente a los brazos de la joven de cabello azulado poco después de que ella quitara la mano de su frente para poder atraparlo.

-¡Neji! –gritaron al unisonó Lee y Tenten, quienes corrieron de inmediato para ver como se encontraba, pero Hinata les hizo una señal para que guardaran silencio.

-Se encuentra bien, ahora solo necesita descansar –explicaba con tranquilidad, redirigiendo su mirada a su primo, con cierta calidez en su expresión- *Neji-niisan al fin, tu dolor ha acabado* -el joven aun reposaba en los brazos de su prima, pero lo que más relucía en él, era su frente, la cual ahora se mostraba normal, sin aquel sello que lo había oprimido por quince largos años, ahora el poder de su Byakugan quizá alcanzaría un mayor nivel que antes.

-¡Los has conseguido Hinata! –Felicitaba con una gran sonrisa Tenten al igual que Lee a lo que ella se limito a asentir, pero ese momento no duro mucho.

-¡Tenten, Lee cuiden de Neji, por favor! –dijo ella a lo que ambos asintieron y ella se encaminaba fuera del lugar, puesto que el oído de Hinata fue tan agudo como para lograr escuchar unos suaves aleteos, afuera del dojo a toda prisa volaba una pequeña paloma con un mensaje atado a una de sus patas, dio una pequeña vuelta en el aire antes de poder bajar al percatarse que la joven de cabello azulado, al llegar se reposo en su brazo mientras Hinata desamarraba la nota y la leía al terminar dio un suspiro de resignación- ¡Hmp! -cerrando los ojos-* Y justo ahora* -se decía a sí misma, al abrir nuevamente sus ojos su mirada se tornaba algo distante, pero a su mente venia la imagen de aquel beso, un beso que por unos segundos causo confusión dentro de ella, pero que después fue borrada al recordar el propósito que la mantenía con vida ahora.

En medio del bosque cerca de una enorme cascada la cual terminaba en una laguna igual de considerable, se encontraban varias personas, el fuerte sonido de la cascada era fácilmente superada por los fuertes tosidos de un joven rubio de orbes azulados, el cual hacia intentos por tragar algo, al punto en que su cara comenzaba a tornarse violeta y golpeaba con fuerza su pecho para facilitar el poder pasar la comida, algo que sin duda irrito a una joven de cabello rosa de orbes jade.

-¡Naruto! –Dijo furiosa la de cabello rosa propinándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza haciendo que se impactara contra el suelo, algo que causo una pequeña risa por parte de Kakashi, Yamato y Sai, pero rápidamente recobraron la compostura al imaginarse que si Naruto se asfixiaba con la píldora de Sakura ¿cómo se encontraría Rin? Grande fue su sorpresa al ver como ella terminaba de comerla.

-¿Te sientes bien? –pregunto Kakashi al ver como la mujer de cabello lila cerraba los ojos y luego posaba su mano sobre su barbilla como si estuviera meditando el sabor. Todos la miraban expectantes incluido Naruto que ya se había recuperado del golpe.

-*Al menos es un poco mejor de lo que prepara Sasuke* -reflexionaba para sí Rin esbozando una ligera sonrisa, al abrir de nuevo los ojos se vio en una situación algo tensa al sentir la mirada de todos sobre ella- ¿Sucede algo? –Pregunto inocentemente- ¿Por qué me miran así? –parpadeo dos veces intentando descifrar el misterio.

-No nada –respondieron todos al unisonó liberando una pequeña risa nerviosa, para después alejarse un poco de ahí, formando un circulo entre ellos.

-¿No creen que es increíble? –Pregunto el rubio a lo que el resto parecía no entender aún- Me refiero a que Rin-sensei pudo comer las píldoras de Sakura-chan sin problema a pesar de su sabor –algo que pareció enfurecer nuevamente a la de orbes jade.

-¡Baka! –Dijo dándole nuevamente otro golpe impactándolo en el agua-¡Eso es porque ella tiene buen gusto! –manteniendo el puño como si fuera a golpearlo de nuevo.

-*No tiene remedio* -pensaron unísonamente Yamato y Kakashi, liberando un suspiro de resignación, en tanto Sai los observaba en silencio para después esbozar una sonrisa, al ver como Naruto salía del agua y Sakura lo veía de manera asesina a lo que el rápidamente pidió disculpas.

-*Parece que esos dos se llevan muy bien* -se decía sarcásticamente Rin con una sonrisa al verlos, pero fue cortada al sentir una presencia familiar para ella, al mismo tiempo en que una paloma se posaba en su hombro, lo cual la hizo girarse- ¡Buenos días! –saludo con una sonrisa, algo que llamo la atención del resto, obligándolos a ver en la misma dirección que ella, Naruto sentía de nuevo ese vuelco en su corazón, sus orbes se abrían, sentía como un enorme nerviosismo lo invadía.

-¡Buenos días! –saludo una voz femenina que salía de la sombra de los arboles, se trataba de una joven con vestimenta anbu, de largo cabello azulado con orbes perlados, en su cintura llevaba amarrada una katana blanca de un lado y otra con funda negra y mango rojo del otro, en una de sus manos una pequeña caja envuelta en un pañuelo de color crema, se encamino con calma hasta llegar enfrente de Rin- ¡Aquí tienes Rin-sensei! –dijo fríamente entregándole la caja y luego se dirigió al resto haciendo una pequeña reverencia, pero su mirada se topo con la del rubio algo que lo hizo estremecerse, cosa que percibió de inmediato deduciendo que su actitud era debido a lo ocurrido la noche anterior, pero decidió ver en otra dirección ya que deseaba evitar una situación incómoda o quizá ese evento no tenia mayor relevancia para ella.

-¡Arigato! –Dijo Rin- ¿Te ocurre algo? –pregunto un poco preocupada al ver su rostro.

-No es nada –respondió evitando su mirada al girar su cabeza hacia otra parte- ¿Y para que querías que viniera personalmente a entregarte eso? –cuestiono girándose nuevamente y observando la caja.

-Pues… -susurro Rin, bajando su cabeza al punto en que su fleco hacia sombra a sus ojos, inquietando a Hinata- ¡Me gustaría saber porque usaste el Tate! (Escudo) –regañaba furiosa Rin con los ojos en llamas a Hinata que desviaba su rostro, tanta era su furia que hizo desaparecer a la pequeña paloma que reposaba en su hombro- ¡Te dije que no lo usaras! –continuaba a lo que el resto se limitaba a ver la escena no puedo evitar sonreír.

-¡Cálmate quieres! –Respondió secamente Hinata- Uno: si no mal recuerdo tú me pediste que no los matara no que no usara el Tate, Dos: lo use porque el Kyubi estaba fuera de control y yo solo retuve su poder –explicaba seriamente tranquilizando un poco a Rin, llamando la atención de todos, pero en especial de Sakura ¿Acaso había dicho que retuvo el poder del Kyubi? ¿Cómo, si la única forma que ella conocía era el control que tenía Yamato sobre el collar de Naruto?

-*Sin duda el estar con Sasuke por dos años han hecho que sus habilidades aumentaran de gran manera* -reflexionaba Kakashi al ver a Hinata con aquella expresión de frialdad tan parecida a la de Sasuke.

-¡Esta bien! –dijo resignada la de cabello lila- Pero ahora tendrás que quitárselo ¿Entendido? –ordeno seriamente a lo que ella libero un suspiro de resignación limitándose a mover su cabeza de manera afirmativa.

-¡Naruto ven un momento! –Hablo fuertemente al rubio, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, y torpemente se encamino hacia ellas, al igual que Kakashi y Yamato- Necesito que tomes de nuevo una posición para concentrarte y luego enfoques chakra como lo hiciste antes, solo que sin invocar fuego –le dijo cuando ya estaba enfrente de él.

-¡Hai! –Respondió para después dirigir su mirada a lo joven de cabellos azulados- *Hinata…* -una vez más aquella escena venia a su mente… Aún podía sentir los labios de ella rozar los suyos, aquel suave aroma floral que de ella emanaba, su respiración acariciando su rostro, era algo realmente único por más loco que sonara él deseaba… volver a probar sus labios, sin darse cuenta se perdió en esos orbes platinos tanto que sus mejillas tomaban un suave tono rosa casi invisible por su piel, pero sus pensamientos fueron cortados al escuchar la voz de la joven.

-¿Por qué me ves de esa forma? –cuestiono seriamente ella, aunque sabiendo la razón mantenía su indiferencia- ¿Tengo algo en la cara o qué? –girando su cabeza hacia otro lado, sacando al rubio de sus pensamientos.

-¡No nada! –Respondió rápidamente girando su rostro hacia el lado contrario que Hinata, el resto los veía intrigados por la actitud de ambos, en tanto Hinata esbozaba un "Hmp" molesto por la acción del rubio- Mejor hago lo que me dijiste Rin-sensei –Dijo cambiando de tema y obedeciendo las ordenes de la de orbes negros y tomo una posición de mediación.

-Hinata-.

-No tienes que decirlo –dijo la de orbes perla sacando el collar con el símbolo de plata con la placa y el símbolo Uchiha grabada en ella, algo que llamo la atención de todos, tomó la misma posición de meditación que Naruto enfrente de él, el rubio tenía sus ojos cerrados y poco a poco el sello del Kyubi se hacía presente y sobre este el kanji luna, al momento en que Hinata vio el kanji activo su Byakugan y poso su mano sobre el abdomen del rubio, cerro sus ojos concentrando su chakra, el rubio al sentir la suave piel de la mano de Hinata sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, no sabía si lograría mantener el control de su chakra, entreabrió un poco los ojos y se dio cuenta de que ella tenía los ojos cerrados, pero más que eso el collar con el símbolo Uchiha en su cuello de alguna forma le hizo sentir un extraño vacio optando por limitarse a concentrar su chakra y no pensar más en eso.

El incesante chisporroteo de las cristalinas gotas de agua al compactar con el helado y frio metal de los tubos, aquellos vacios y desolados pasillos abren paso a una enorme y desolada habitación rodeada por el agua, en el centro de esta una inmensa puerta con barrotes y en el centro de la misma un sello, y arriba de este otro con el kanji luna, por dentro de los barrotes no se puede ver más que la oscuridad hasta que se hace presente un inmenso rostro de zorro, pero lo que más reluce de este era sus enorme colmillos afilados y aquellos orbes rojizos como la sangre que despedían un deseo de sangre casi palpable.

-¡Así que tú eras ese "Ángel Negro! –Comento sarcásticamente el zorro ya que enfrente de los barrotes aparecía la silueta de Hinata quien le veía inexpresivamente- Increíble que una niña tan débil e inocente se haya convertido en asesina-continuo maléficamente- Sin embargo, aún te hace falta para superar mis poderes –dijo liberando una gran carcajada, pero Hinata no mostraba expresión alguna en su rostro a pesar de las palabras del zorro - ¿Acaso no me tienes miedo? –cuestiono al ver que la joven no se inmuto ante su presencia.

-¿Por qué he de temerte? –Cuestiono ella sin cambiar de expresión- Si no estoy mal, fue mi sello el que ha estado impidiendo que liberes tu poder –la expresión de sarcasmo del zorro desapareció de su rostro cambiando a una más seria- Además solo vine a quitarte ese sello –finalmente extendió su brazo derecho a manera de que su palma quedara en la misma dirección que el kanji luna y con la mano izquierda sujetaba su otro brazo.

Una pequeña ave cantaba en medio de su vuelo al pasar por una enorme cascada, más abajo se observaba a un grupo de personas algo disperso pero que centraban más su atención en dos jóvenes que permanecían inmóviles ambos con la misma posición de meditación.

-Rin –Llamó la atención el de cabello plateado a la mencionada- Explícanos que fue el sello que Hinata le puso a Naruto –dijo seriamente observando a la mujer de cabello lila al igual que el hombre de cabello castaño.

-Eso… -dijo un poco pensativa- Bueno veras… El Tate (Escudo) como su nombre lo dice; es un escudo hecho de chakra, pero este a diferencia de otras técnicas no se alimenta del chakra de quien lo utiliza, si no que del chakra del portador en este caso sería del Kyubi al punto que el zorro debe alimentarse del chakra de Naruto es por eso que él no pudo mantener su concentración al intentar invocar fuego sobre el agua, aunque no lo parezca mientras Naruto tenga ese escudo no podrá usar nada de chakra aún el más mínimo intento lo dejaría inconsciente –explicaba serenamente, Sakura y Sai ya se habían aproximado a escuchar la conversación entre los senseis, la ultima explicación había dejado consternada a la de cabello rosa, había dicho bien ¿Esa técnica se alimentaba del chakra del Kyubi, y este se alimentaba del chakra de Naruto? ¿Cómo fue capaz Hinata de hacer eso?

-¡¿Cómo Hinata fue capaz de hacer eso? ¡Pudo haber matado a Naruto! - Protesto Sakura con la mirada llena de ira, apretando los puños, algo que llamo la atención de todos, Rin estaba sorprendida por la demanda de Sakura pero no tardo en tranquilizarse y esbozar una sonrisa seguida de una pequeña risa- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? –Cuestiono aún molesta.

-Sakura, no hay razón por la cual debas molestarte –Dijo tranquilamente la de orbes negros, algo que desconcertó a Sakura- Si Hinata realmente hubiera querido matar a Naruto lo hubiera hecho desde un principio –aclaro con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, haciendo una pequeña pausa para ver el rostro sorprendido de Sakura ¿Acaso Hinata pudo haber matado a Naruto cuando ella quisiera?- Pero, ella fue cuidadosa y pudo activar el escudo a manera de que este se alimentara del chakra del Kyubi en una mínima parte y no comiera tanto el chakra de Naruto, es por eso que no debe tardar en quitar el pergamino de la puerta del zorro ya que si lo hubiese activado en su totalidad tardaría tres días en quitarlo –su voz sonaba con tanta serenidad que logro transmitírsela a la de cabello rosa, aunque también le hizo sentir algo de frustración por dentro, eso formo un pequeño lapso de silencio el cual fue roto por otro hombre de cabello castaño en puntas.

-¿Para qué es el collar? –cuestiono Yamato.

-El collar le ayuda a acelerar el proceso, buen en sí a Hinata le tomaría menos de una hora el quitar el escudo, treinta minutos a lo mucho, pero para que haya usado el collar significa que quiere terminar esto en unos minutos –Finalizo esbozando una sonrisa para todos, pero en lo que se refería a Kakashi era otra cosa, ya que su mirada se mostraba seria quizá más de lo normal pero su mirada se centraba en la joven de cabellos azulados.

-*Definitivamente, para llegar al nivel que ha obtenido requiere más que esfuerzo y entrenamiento de alto nivel, requiere poner tú vida al borde de la muerte día a día* -Reflexionaba Kakashi al ver como el sello del Kyubi brillaba de un rojo algo intenso, pero en el centro el kanji brillaba de un color azul, lentamente la voz de Hinata se dejo escuchar, tanto dentro de Naruto como en el exterior.

-¡Kinjutsu Kai Tate! (Técnica prohibida: liberar escudo) –El kanji lentamente desaparecía del abdomen del rubio seguido de un pequeño gemido de dolor el cual escapo de la boca del joven, la mayoría veía entre una mezcla de intriga y sorpresa la técnica… Finalmente el resplandor desapareció por completo, Hinata retiro su mano del abdomen de Naruto y ahora no se veía nada más que el sello del Kyubi, ambos abrieron sus ojos unísonamente.

-¿Cómo te sientes Naruto? –cuestiono Rin al rubio, al ver su mirada un poco perdida, pero el rubio se limito a mover su cabeza de manera afirmativa y un "bien" casi inaudible, cosa que preocupo a la de cabello lila… Entonces desenvolvió la caja que le había entregado Hinata anteriormente al abrirla saco una pequeña píldora blanca- Come esto te hará sentir mejor –dijo amablemente, el rubio no estaba del todo consiente y comió la píldora mientras Hinata se levantaba encaminándose unos pasos lejos de ahí.

-¡Que rico! –Dijo el rubio ya con sus energías renovadas- ¿Qué es esa medicina tan rica Rin-sensei? –cuestiono con una gran sonrisa.

-Es una píldora que Hinata preparo, la receta la invento ella misma –respondió con una sonrisa ayudándolo a levantarse, el rubio al oír su respuesta dirigió su mirada hacia la joven de cabellos azulados la cual avanzaba tranquilamente en otra dirección.

-Hinata –dijo el rubio lo suficientemente fuerte como para que ella lo escuchara haciendo que se detuviera pero sin darle la cara- ¡Arigato! –Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sin embargo la joven no dijo nada continuando con su camino pero antes de poder dar otro paso más fue retenida por Rin.

-¡Si vas a entrenar será mejor que comas una píldora! –dijo Rin sacando una píldora.

-No es necesario, estoy bien –respondió girándose para ver a su sensei.

-¿Segura? –insistió ella, a lo que Hinata asintió con la mirada seria, justo cuando Rin se disponía a hablar una explosión de humo estallo enfrente de todos muy cerca de la laguna.

-¡Hinata-sama! –dijo una voz masculina, al dispersarse el humo apareció una figura de larga capa azulada casi negra, con el kanji taka en su espalda, una máscara blanca como la de un anbu con la insignia del clan Uhciha en la frente.

* * *

Hola! bueno ahora a responder reviews

**bella scullw... **Gracias por tu review, si se que lo de Hinata fria resulta un poco diferente y sin embargo no puedo decir que pronto cambiara, ya que la mayor parte de la trama gira en torno a su actitud fria e indiferente al estilo Uchiha, por lo cual espero me tengas paciencia jeje la bofetada si le dolio a Naruto, eso nadie lo niega, pero te aseguro que Hinata aún esta enamorada de él, lo único que no se lo demuestra, pero se lo dira aunque aún así seguira siendo fria jeje (que raro no?) bueno espero que te hayan gustado los capitulos

**mookar... **También te agradezco por tu review, no Naruto no tuvo nada que ver con el asesinato, pero si siente culpa ya que Hiashi murio en el lugar donde el estaba y el no pudo salvarlo, pero Hinata no lo odia, de hecho se odia a si misma por no poder protegerlo, por eso reprimio sus emociones, para no seguir sientiendose ni culpable ni debil para lograr su venganza (eso ya me sono a Sasuke ¬¬ aunque él es el modelo que sigo para la actitud de Hinata jejeje ^^U) pero bueno, la verdad es que Naruto cree que por su culpa al no poder salvarlo Hiashi murio, pero no es así, de hecho nadie sabe la verdadera razón de su muerta salvo Hinata y es por eso mismo que ella se odia a si misma, la placa no absorve sus emociones, lo que hace es recordarle el porque su decisión de querer vengarze, es algo así, como que le muestra sus recuerdos (ni yo me entendi, espero que tu si)

**soultimes...** Que más puedo decir, te agradezco el comentario, ahora la explicación, no te puedo decir de quien se quiere vengar Hina, puesto que aún falta muchisimo para decir quien es, no es mala con Naruto, más bien, es una medida que tiene para reprimir sus emociones, ya que ella sabe mejor que nadie que el estar con Naruto mucho tiempo las devolveria con gran facilidad y eso es algo que no se puede permitir, todavia falta para que se diga el porque Hinata abandono al grupo de Sasuke y con lo de hacer sufrir al rubio por lo del beso, creo que queda en estos capitulos, no estoy muy segura hace tanto que los escribi jeje ^^U

* * *

Pues ahora si mis queridos lectores me despido, agradeciendoles infinitamente los reviews, pues que mas les digo, esta es una historia bastante larga, porque así la planifique, (y porque asi me gustan jeje ^^U) se que a mas de alguno les ha de molestar la actitud fria e indiferente marca Uchiha de Hinata, pero no tengo opción y tampoco garantizo que acabara pronto, porque la trama gira en torno a esa actitud fria asi que estara mucho tiempo así, espero que me tengan la paciencia para soportarme y si es así, no me moslestaria un review de su parte

que digo! no me importaria recibir reviews con los que me regañen por su actitud fria, pero me gustaria recibir tan siquiera uno, para no sentirme tan solita jajajaja pero eso no cambia el hecho de que me gustan los reviews que he recibido hasta ahora, de hecho los adoro! y gracias por ello ^^ también espero que pudan responder a mis preguntas, si quieren un capitulo por día o cinco al final de la semana

sin más me despido!

cuidense!

hasta el siguiente o los siguientes capitulos!


	13. Capitulo 12: Logro y Frustración

_**Capitulo 12: Logro y Frustración**_  
El fuerte sonido del agua caer por aquella cascada era el único sonido que prevalecía entre un grupo de shinobis que veía expectante a una figura de larga capa azulada casi negra, con una máscara blanca que en el centro tenía grabado el símbolo de un abanico redondo pequeño con la parte superior en rojo y la otra blanca, él enmascarado avanzaba unos pasos hacia una joven de larga cabellera azulada como la noche de orbes perlados, mientras avanzaba el resto de shinobis pudo percatarse que en la espada del enmascarado, sobre su capa se encontraba plasmado en kanji taka, algo que sin duda hizo despertar un sentimiento de sorpresa y confusión en un joven rubio de orbes azulados como el océano y una joven de cabello corto extrañamente de color rosado de orbes color jade.

-¡Hinata-sama! –Dijo una voz masculina proveniente del enmascarado- Vengo departe de Sasuke-sama –haciendo una pequeña reverencia para la joven que le veía indiferente.

-*¿De Sasuke?* -se cuestiono el rubio, dejándose apoderar por un fuerte impulso que le pedía abalanzarse sobre el hombre y obligarlo a confesar en donde se encontraba su amigo, justo cuando iba hacerlo se vio detenido por un hombre de cabellera plateado con una máscara que cubría la mayor parte de su rostro a excepción de su ojo derecho- ¿Kakashi-sensei? –le cuestiono casi en susurro con una mueca de disgusto en su rostro a lo que el hombre se limito a sonreírle y mover su cabeza de manera negativa y redirigir su mirada al enmascarado que se encontraba enfrente de Hinata, el rubio no tuvo más opción y se tranquilizo para ver en la misma dirección que Kakashi.

-Él me ordeno que le entregara esto –dijo sacando un pequeño sobre blanco con una rosa roja encima, al principio Hinata solo levanto una ceja como si no entendiera el porqué de la rosa, pero luego la tomo de manos del hombre junto con la carta, al hacerlo este desapareció de la vista de todos y reapareció entre el otro grupo de jóvenes- ¡Rin-sama! Este paquete también se lo envía Sasuke-sama –Entregándole una pequeña caja negra a la mujer de cabello lila quien lo recibió con una ligera sonrisa, al momento de tenerlo en las manos el enmascarado desapareció y reapareció en al frente de todos- Con su permiso Hinata-sama y Rin-sama –dirigiéndoles una reverencia a ambas y desapareciendo en una pequeña nube de humo, sin dejar rastro alguno.

Una vez más el silencio prevalecía en el lugar, más que el sonido de la cascada… Hinata observaba con detenimiento la rosa roja que le habían enviado, sus hermosos pétalos ser acariciados por los suaves rayos del sol y empapados por la brisa que de la cascada emanaba… Desde unos cuantos metros Naruto observaba a la joven, definitivamente su cabeza estaba desconcertada pero su corazón inundado por un extraño vacio al ver como la joven apreciaba con tanta delicadeza aquella rosa y luego leía con detenimiento la carta de Sasuke.

-¿Qué te envió? –cuestiono Kakashi rompiendo el silencio del lugar, observando la caja negra, al momento la mujer reacciono y abrió un poco la caja, desde el interior la segadora luz del día segaba todo impidiendo ver lo que allí había, los orbes de la mujer se abrieron de la sorpresa y temor al ver adentro y de inmediato la cerro como si se tratase de algo verdaderamente horrible, cosa que no paso desapercibida por el resto ya que posaron sus miradas expectantes sobre la mujer esperando una respuesta.

-¡Oye Hinata! –Llamo la mujer de orbes negros cambiando rápidamente de conversación, liberando una pequeña risa nerviosa y dirigiéndose hacia la joven provocando que de la frente de todos saliera una pequeña gota- ¿Qué te escribió Sasuke? –cuestiono con curiosidad observando la manera en que sutilmente ella apretaba el papel y luego posaba su mirada en la rosa.

-Nada importante –respondió cortantemente, doblando la carta y guardándola en su bolso- Ya es tarde, mejor me voy –girándose para avanzar unos pasos.

-¡Espera un minuto! –Reclamo sorpresivamente la mujer, llamando la atención de la joven- Desde cuando tú guardas las cartas que Sasuke te envía, normalmente las rompes, destruyes o hasta quemas –explicaba desconcertada y sorprendida a la vez- ¿Cómo es que ahora que te envía una rosa la guardas? –cuestiono colocando sus brazos en su cintura esperando una respuesta, al igual que el resto esperaba una respuesta pero en especial el rubio.

-No estoy obligada a contestar –respondió fríamente Hinata desviando el rostro hacia otra parte.

-No me digas que… -Dijo la de cabello lila, apareciendo repentinamente al lado del rostro de la joven con una mirada un poco extraña- ¿Te enamoraste de Sasuke, solo porque te regalo esa rosa? -señalando la rosa, algo que sin duda hizo sacar una ligera y diminuta gota de agua por parte de Hinata dirigiéndole una mirada molesta.

-Las rosas rojas simbolizan el amor y la pasión –dijo una voz masculina, la cual llamo la atención de todos quienes se giraron a ver a esa persona, un joven de tez pálida, cabello corto de color negro al igual que sus ojos- Lo leí en un libro –dibujando una de sus típicas sonrisas… Hinata libero un ligero suspiro al cerrar sus ojos, moviendo su cabeza de manera negativa.

-Te equivocas –hablo por fin Hinata- la única razón por la que guardo su carta es por dos razones, uno: esta es muy distinta a las otras que normalmente me envía, dos: aún no acabo de leerla–explicaba seriamente tranquilizando a la mujer pero a lo lejos el rubio no sabía porque pero el desconcierto se incrementaba dentro de su ser- Ahora si me lo permites, tengo cosas que hacer –girándose para marcharse justo antes de desaparecer de la vista de todos se giro levemente- Por cierto… Sasuke dice que quiere tu opinión sobre su nueva receta –con esto último desapareció de la vista de todos.

-¿A qué se refería con eso? –cuestiono un hombre de cabellera castaña en forma de picos de orbes negros, el resto le apoyo con la mirada pero todos se quedaron sorprendidos de ver como temblaba y gotas de sudor resbalaban por su rostro.

-¿He, Rin-sensei? –cuestiono el rubio moviendo su mano enfrente de los ojos de Rin, intentando que reaccionara pero nada, hasta que por fin ella trago saliva y con gran temor observo la caja negra, la abrió lentamente, sus manos temblaban, hasta que por fin quito la tapa, dentro de la caja, se encontraban varias píldoras de color rojo- ¿Para qué son esas píldoras? –observando las pequeñas esferas.

-Estas píldoras… -dijo con temor Rin- Las preparo Sasuke –cerrando sus ojos de los cuales salían lagrimas en forma de cataratas- No quieren probarlas –extendiéndoles la caja con una sonrisa, en su mente solo había una cosa, si ella iba a soportar tal tortura no lo haría sola, el resto inocentemente tomo una píldora.

-Así que ese teme sabe cocinar –bromeo el rubio observando la píldora con una sonrisa en su rostro, hasta que todos tenían una píldora la fueron acercando a sus bocas lentamente a excepción de Kakashi que se detuvo por un mal presentimiento.

En una parte más retirada de ese lugar, se escuchaba el sonido de la fluidez del agua proveniente de un rio el cual era rodeado por varias piedras de gran tamaño y un poco más retirado se divisaba el bosque, al horizonte se comenzaba a divisar la parte superior de una cabellera azulada, acercándose más y más… Hinata observaba con detenimiento el lugar, su mirada reflejaba un destello de melancolía, tantos recuerdos que a su mente venían, recuerdos de aquellos días en los que ella entrenaba arduamente junto a su equipo no solo para llegar a ser digna de llevar el apellido Hyuga, ganar el respeto de su padre, si no el de él… Pero a pesar de aquellos esfuerzos siempre fallaba, lamentándose por no poder ser débil, por no ser como él y de cómo su vida cambio por esa persona… Su mirada cambio repentinamente, ahora no mostraba tristeza, si no frialdad, desolación en su alma al recordar a esa persona que destruyo su vida por completo, una rabia comenzaba a apoderarse de su cuerpo, llevándola a apretar fuertemente sus manos al punto de hacerlas sangrar, por sus venas sentía como su sangre hervía a un punto desconocido, hasta que escucho una voz que la hizo reaccionar.

_-"Si dejas que tus sentimientos te dominen… Nunca lo vencerás" _–Dijo fríamente una voz masculina-_ "Recuerda que eres un shinobi, y como tal, sabes qué; ¡los sentimientos son solo debilidad que nublan el juicio y el sentido del deber!" _–Un principio shinobi que ella no tomaba en cuenta durante la mayor parte de su vida, hasta que esa persona destruyo esa vida, fue desde ese entonces que dejo de considerar a las personas. Cerró sus ojos un momento, el silencio prevalecía en el lugar… Fuertes gritos se escuchaban en el bosque, los cuales se transformaban en tosidos de desesperación por tragar, todo el grupo de shinobis a excepción de Kakashi quien veía divertido la escena, hacia su mayor esfuerzo por pasar la comida y aquellos que no lo lograba la escupían dirigiéndose de inmediato a la laguna para tragar la mayor cantidad de agua que se pudiera, para borrar ese horrible sabor.

-¡Esto está horrible! –Dijo un rubio de orbes azulados escupiendo todavía un poco de las píldoras- ¡Sasuke cocina peor que Sakura! –continuo sin percatarse de lo que había dicho y cuando lo hizo ya era demasiado tarde, puesto que la joven de cabellos rosados ya lo había escuchado, proporcionándole un severo golpe mandándolo a volar muy lejos de ahí- ¡Discúlpame! –fue lo último que dijo al salir volando, su cabeza daba vuelta al volar por los aires y luego ser atacado por una parvada de aves que pasaban por ahí.

-Se parece a Obito y a ti cuando éramos niños y él aún vivía –comento por lo bajo el de cabello plateado dirigiéndose a la de cabello lila, al ver la escena.

-Si tienes razón –dijo Rin con una sonrisa al verlo, cosa que le extraño- Pero… Si sigues haciendo ese tipo de comentarios el próximo en salir volando serás tú –sentencio sin dejar de sonreír, algo que provoco un extraño escalofrió en Kakashi puesto que la conocía y sabia que ella si era capaz de cumplir su palabra.

No paso mucho tiempo para que Naruto regresara con un enorme chichón en la cabeza y rasguños por su abdomen debido al picoteo y aleteos de las aves, sin embargo al llegar Sakura lo miro de manera enfurecida haciendo que el rubio volviera a pedir disculpas y después ella se marchara junto con Sai debido a que ambos tenían cosas que hacer dejando nuevamente a una anbu, dos jounin y a él en ese lugar.

-¡Es hora de continuar con tú entrenamiento! –ordeno Rin poco después de que los amigos de Naruto partieran de ahí.

-¡Hai! –respondió con fuerza Naruto y una gran decisión en su mirada… Una vez más se puso sobre el agua, colocándose en una posición de meditación, cerró los ojos y concentro su chakra, pero esta vez no fallo de hecho había algo diferente.

Naruto podía verse a sí mismo en un plano oscuro con la misma posición de meditación, a su alrededor sentir el flujo constante de su chakra recorrer su cuerpo, liberándose poco a poco y al hacer contacto con el resto de oscuridad se creó el destello de un pequeña chispa, el sonido de las hojas al flotar en el aire en una danza interminable cubierta por varias gotas de aguas de todos los tamaños, en medio de eso se vislumbraba la mirada fría de unos orbes blancos y finos como la luna.

Una joven de cabellos azulados como la noche se encontraba en medio de aquel remolino en donde las hojas y el agua danzaban a su alrededor, ella concentraba su chakra con mucho cuidado, en un mero parpadeo el agua se desvaneció y las hojas se encontraban cortadas en pequeños trozos, ella envainaba su katana blanca, activo su Byakugan, su cuerpo estaba inmóvil pero sus brazos dieron un pequeño movimiento, un instante en que ella había concentrando chakra en la palma de sus manos y liberándolas en pequeñas agujas que se iluminaban con la luz del sol, las cuales al contacto con los pedazos de hoja, los convertían en polvo.

Alrededor de Hinata, poco después de que las hojas se convirtieran en polvo las enormes rocas que la rodeaban primero estaban cortadas y luego se hacían polvo, una pequeña brisa de aire se llevo consigo aquellos finos granos de polvo hasta perderse en el bosque.

-*Aún no es suficiente* -se decía la joven observando la palma de su mano, de la cual solo sus dedos estaban descubiertos ya que el resto era cubierto por unos guantes largos que le llegaban a la mitad de los codos y el hombro, una vez más concentro chakra a su alrededor cerrando sus ojos hasta no quedar más que oscuridad, las chispas de luz se hacían presentes en muchas partes hasta dar comienzo a una pequeña llama que ardía en medio del plano oscuro seguido de una mirada, perteneciente a unos orbes azulados que se iluminaban con el fuego como dos zafiros, el sonido de la cascada era acompañada por una exclamación de alegría perteneciente a un rubio que se encontraba con la misma posición de meditación que antes y ahora una pequeña llama ardía entre sus manos, su rostro era adornado con una alegre sonrisa al ver el fuego.

-¡Si, lo logre! –gritaba emocionado el rubio, dejando su posición y comenzando a saltar sobre el agua, gritando la misma frase una y otra vez… Desde la orilla Yamato, Kakashi y Rin observaban al rubio con una sonrisa.

-*De no ser por el Kyubi, seguramente se hubiera tardado lo mismo que Hinata en convocar fuego o quizá menos* -pensaba con una sonrisa Rin al ver al rubio saltar con la llama en las manos, en un momento olvido que se encontraba saltando sobre el agua y perdió el control del flujo de chakra cayendo dentro de la laguna y desvaneciendo el fuego.

Una joven de cabellos rosados de orbes verdes como el jade caminaba por el bosque, había pasado tan solo unos minutos desde que se despidió de Sai con la excusa de que quería "Dar una vuelta" pero la verdad es que quería estar sola, en su menta solo se encontraban los recuerdos de lo que había sucedido cerca de la cascada, la carta y la rosa que Sasuke envió a Hinata, eso definitivamente la tenía muy desconcertada ¿Acaso Hinata se habría topado o comunicado con Sasuke durante el tiempo en que se fue de la aldea? ¿Desde cuándo Sasuke tenía ese gesto con las chicas? ¿Por qué le enviaba a Hinata ese paquete? ¿Cómo sabia él que ella se encontraba en Konoha? Tantas preguntas y ni una sola respuesta.

Pero también había algo más, desde que Sakura se entero de que en el interior de Naruto habitaba el Kyubi, ella estaba frustrada por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para poder ayudarlo, por no hacer cosas que a su criterio eran insignificantes para el rubio, cuando él estuvo cuando más la necesitaba brindándoles su apoyo y fortaleza, poniendo su vida antes que la de él, protegiéndola a todo momento y ahora…

La persona que ella menos se imagino, una chica que antes solía ser demasiado tímida y reservada, que no era capaz de ver a las personas de frente y de dar su opinión cuando ella consideraba que las cosas estaban mal, la que se desmayaba cuando Naruto estaba demasiado cerca, había cambiado tan drásticamente ahora era seria y frívola, no le importaba el resto y al parecer lo era más con el de orbes azulados… pero a pesar de eso, se había fortalecido de gran manera al punto de que había obtenido el poder de controlar al Kyubi sin lastimar a Naruto, en cambio ella tenía las misma habilidades de hace dos años con excepción de que había aprendido uno que otro jutsu médico, pudo incrementar su fuerza un poco más quizá superando en una milésima a su sensei Tsunade, pero no era la gran cosa en comparación a la nueva Hinata, su rostro parecía ensombrecer ante la imagen de una joven de cabello largo azulado como la noche de orbes perlas, finalmente subió su mirada hacia el azulado cielo, cerrando sus ojos para apretar con fuerza sus manos.

El sonido del rio apaciguaba un poco el silencio que en ese lugar se encontraba, varios árboles alrededor se encontraba completamente sin hojas, unos quemados, otros cortados a la mitad y todas las piedras hechas polvo, Hinata terminaba de leer la carta que Sasuke le había enviado, la guardo nuevamente y observo con detenimiento la rosa, dibujando una ligera sonrisa, por más pequeña que fuera estaba cargada de ternura, pero desapareció al sentir la presencia de alguien acercándose, guardo la rosa y se giro levemente al escuchar los pasos de una persona.

-¿Tú? –cuestiono con una mirada fría.


	14. Capitulo 13: Sakura vs Hinata

_**Capitulo 13: Sakura vs Hinata **_  
Oscuridad… Nada más que oscuridad y desolación reinaban dentro de aquel lugar, en donde no se percibía ni un alma, sin embargo las mismas parecían temer a una mirada que se habría en medio de su reinado, unos robes rojos como la sangre con pequeñas marcas negras alrededor de la pupila, finalmente una pequeña llama se enciende cerca de esa mirada dejando al descubierto su rostro… Un joven de cabello negro como el azabache con dos mechones que caían a los lados de su cara, su rostro inexpresivo a excepción de aquella mirada frívola, el cual estaba sentado en un sillón con pequeños adornos hechos de huesos que sobresalían por los lados dándole un aspecto maligno.

-¡Sasuke-sama! –se escucho una voz masculina, al instante en que una silueta de larga capa azulada casi negra aparecía frente al joven, con el kanji taka en su espalda, una mascara blanca con el símbolo del clan Uchiha grabado en su frente- Eh entregado el mensaje a Hinata-sama como usted lo ordeno… Tal y como usted dijo se encontraba en Konoha –explicaba secamente, a lo que el azabache se mantenía tranquilo.

-¡Muy bien! –Dijo fríamente Sasuke- Puedes retirarte –ordeno cerrando su vista, al abrirla el enmascarado ya no se encontraba y sus ojos ahora eran de color negro- *Así que después de todo sí regreso a Konoha* -se decía a sí para luego levantarse de su asiento y la pequeña vela que se encontraba a su par iluminara un colgante de plata que al final tenia una pequeña placa y en el centro de esta se encontraba grabado el símbolo del yin yang- ¡Hmp! –exclamo alistando una katana negra, desenfundándola lentamente para que el filo de la hoja reluciera con el fuego- *Dentro de un mes* -pensaba esbozando una ligera sonrisa de frialdad, realizando un corte al aire para abrir un haz de luz que se extendía por todo el lugar.

-¿Tú? –Cuestiono con una mirada fría, una joven de cabellos largos azulados como la noche de orbes perlados-¿Qué haces aquí…? -frente a ella la silueta de una persona que se acercaba más y más, hasta quedar frente a frente- ¿Sakura? –completo la pregunta a una joven de cabello corto extrañamente rosado de orbes color jade, la expresión del rostro de Sakura se mostraba sereno pero a la vez serio, su mirada se posaba detenidamente por el lugar, sus puños se apretaban al ver solo la marca de lo que antes eran, árboles y rocas.

-¡Parece que te has hecho muy fuerte! –comento esbozando una sonrisa algo forzada, cosa que no paso por alto para Hinata, pero se mantenía en silencio- ya no eres la misma chica a la que una vez tuve que llamarle la atención –continuo apretando un poco más los puños.

-¿Qué quieres? –cuestiono secamente.

-¡Vine a pedirte algo Hinata! –Respondió Sakura, manteniendo su seriedad, Hinata la veía intrigada pero seria ya que no pronunciaba palabra alguna, la de cabellos rosas decidió continuar- ¡Rin-sensei me conto la manera en que usaste un jutsu de sellado en Naruto sin lastimarlo! –comentaba recordando a la mencionada.

-¡Ve directo al grano! –dijo cortantemente Hinata.

-¡Quiero que me enseñes a usar el Tate! (Escudo) –un momento se hizo silencio hasta que la de orbes perlas sonrió ligeramente de manera fría.

-Así que era eso –dijo de forma burlona- la respuesta es ¡No! –dijo sin balbuceos, algo que produjo que Sakura frunciera levemente la ceja en una mezcla de sorpresa y enfado.

-¡¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –cuestiono tratando de mantener la compostura.

-No estas capacitada para aprenderlo, eres demasiado débil –dirigiéndole una mirada seca y sin expresión alguna- ¡Tú dependes demasiado de tus emociones, de los sentimientos que tienes por Naruto, solo mírate nada más… el nivel que tienes es casi el mismo de hace dos años, quizás mejores con jutsus médicos, pero tú fuerza sigue siendo la misma –dijo con una mirada severa, algo que sin duda hizo callar a Sakura al punto que bajo levemente la mirada, su cuerpo temblaba un poco, las palabras de Hinata le habían hecho pensar…

Tenía razón, la fuerza descomunal por la que una vez se enorgullecía seguía siendo la misma, en realidad no había mejorado, pero… En ese momento la imagen de un joven de cabellos rubios de orbes azulados como el zafiro, se hizo presente en su mente, él nunca se rendía ni tampoco huía, él chico que siempre estuvo a su lado cuando ella más lo necesitaba, nunca la abandono, incluso era capaz de poner su vida en peligro con tal de protegerla, en una ocasión ella misma se había prometido no solo a ella si no a Naruto que ella cambiaria, que ya no seria él quien la protegiera si no ella a él… Así que ahora no debía rendirse, ¡No si era para de ayudar a su amigo!

-¡Eso no es cierto, te demostrare que puedo lograrlo! –insistía un poco más enfadada apretando los puños, algo que no pareció sorprender a la joven de cabellos azules.

-¡Bien! –Dijo cerrando los ojos- ¿Con que quieres que te enseñe ese jutsu? –Volvió a preguntar de manera seca- ¡Hmp! –Exclamo abriendo los ojos, a lo que la de cabellos rosas le veía seria- Si ese es el caso –causando la expectación de Sakura- ¡Primero tendrás que vencerme… Para que crea que puedes usarlo! –dijo sin más, algo que pareció sorprender a Sakura, pero no tardo en reponerse de lo dicho por la otra joven.

-¡De acuerdo! –acepto Sakura con una mirada decidida.

El viento soplaba entre ambas, logrando que unas cuantas hojas cayeran de los árboles y las rodearan, dándole intriga a la escena, finalmente Hinata de manera lenta se coloco en posición de ataque, la posición de pelea del clan Hyuga, en tanto Sakura alzaba su puño derecho adelante y el izquierdo a la altura de su abdomen, una hoja caía lentamente hasta la superficie del agua que brotaba del río, ocasionando unas pequeñas ondas a su alrededor, a la tercera onda la batalla comenzó… La primera en atacar fue Sakura, quien había concentrado gran cantidad de chakra en su puño, la velocidad que tomo era increíble, en cuestión de instantes estaba enfrente de Hinata impactando su puño en ella, Hinata desvió el golpe con extrema facilidad usando solo la palma de su mano, impactando su rodilla en el abdomen de Sakura haciendo que esta se quedara sin aire, sin embargo el cuerpo de la de orbes jade desapareció en una pequeña nube de humo.

La verdadera Sakura se encontraba detrás de Hinata y arremetía contra ella una potente patada en su rostro, esbozando una ligera sonrisa al comprobar que su ataque había dado en el blanco, pero se inquieto al ver que no había movido el cuerpo de Hinata en lo más mínimo, dio un salto más en el aire para tomar algo de distancia, la sorpresa invadió su rostro, al ver que la mejilla de Hinata solo tenía el sucio de sus botas ninjas, y ella limpiaba con delicadeza esa parte.

-¡Es mi turno! –dijo colocándose de nuevo en la posición de ataque que tenía anteriormente.

Sakura le veía intranquila, una gota de sudor rodaba cerca de su ojo derecho, sus orbes se contrajeron al ver que Hinata había desaparecido de su vista, la busco desesperada con la mirada pero no la hallaba, hasta que se giro para revisar atrás, pero no fue lo suficientemente veloz como para esquivar el golpe que la de orbes perlas le propinaba con la palma de su mano en su rostro, unas pocas gotas de sangre salieron de la boca de Sakura antes de salir disparada impactándose contra varios árboles que se interponían en su camino hasta toparse con uno más grueso.

-*Que gran fuerza* -se decía así misma Sakura, reponiéndose con dificultad del golpe, para después limpiar el hilo de sangre que salía de su boca.

Hinata se acercaba con tranquilidad al lugar al que ella suponía se encontraba Sakura, para su sorpresa no estaba allí, pero mantuvo la calma de una manera sorprendente, dentro de las sombras de las hojas de los árboles se vislumbraban pequeños destellos de luz producidos por el filo de varias armas, Sakura se encontraba a una distancia considerable de Hinata, sus dientes mordieron un pequeño hilo de acero, al instante todas las armas escondidas se dispararon en contra de Hinata produciendo una densa nube de humo, que al disiparse dejo atónita a Sakura ya que todas las armas estaban quebradas por la mitad, pero una vez más había perdido de vista a Hinata.

-Sakura tu me conoces, yo jamás caería en una trampa como esa –hablo Hinata detrás de Sakura quien no se molesto en girarse ya que dio un salto más alto para alejarse de ella, en el aire observo con detenimiento el área, para preparar un nuevo ataque, pero más que eso esperaba que Hinata la siguiera, sin embargo no fue así ya que lo que salió de los arboles fueron cientos de kunais y shrikens disparados hacia ella.

Sakura no tuvo problemas para esquivar una parte y la otra basto con un golpe para hacerlas polvo, su vista se vio afectada sorpresivamente por pequeñas esporas de polvo que se filtraban en sus pupilas, al punto que tuvo que cerrar un ojo y el otro entre abierto para mantenerse, cuando descendía del aire, parpadeo una vez, una que le costo mucho ya que Hinata apareció de repente proporcionándole un golpe con el codo en la nuca, enviándola a una velocidad increíble hacia el suelo, en línea inclinada lo que hizo que derribara varios árboles que se encontraba a su paso, finalmente impactándose en lo profundo del suelo al ser rodeada por una densa nube de polvo.

Hinata caminaba tranquilamente hacia el lugar del impacto, su rostro se mostraba indiferente y su mirada fría como siempre, esperando a que el polvo se dispersara y comprobar el estado en que se encontraba Sakura, pero antes de hacerlo de las nubes salió la chica tratando de propinarle un fuerte golpe a Hinata en el rostro, pero fallo ya que Hinata por mero reflejo pudo mover su rostro unos milímetros lejos del puño de Sakura quien después de su fallido intento de golpearla continuo con una serie de patadas, las cuales Hinata desviaba con la palma de sus manos, así continuo todo por varios minutos en los que Sakura seguía mandándole golpes a diestra y siniestra a Hinata, patadas, puñetazos pero la otra joven se limitaba a desviarlos con gran facilidad cosa que ya se le había hecho extraña a Sakura puesto Hinata no hacía más que esquivar y no la golpeaba o se defendía.

Sin darse cuenta ambas ya habían recorrido una gran distancia, en la cual Hinata había comenzado a mandarle golpes a Sakura con el estilo del clan Hyuga pero sin usar su chakra o activar su Byakugan.

-¡Ya me canse de esto! –Protestaba molesta Sakura, tomando distancia de su contrincante- ¿Por qué no te defiendes o peleas como debes? –Cuestionaba apretando sus puños, una gota de sudor sobresalía de su rostro demostrando su cansancio, pero pese a su pregunta Hinata no respondió retomando su posición de ataque.

-No se para que te molestas en preguntar si ya conoces la respuesta –hablo por fin Hinata de manera fría, esas palabras dieron vuelta en la cabeza de Sakura, realmente ella conocía la respuesta, bajo la mirada y observo la palma de sus manos, al verlas sus ojos se contrajeron momentáneamente, sus manos pese a que tenia puestos sus guantes estaban maltratadas y temblaban, pero también todo su cuerpo temblaba, su ropa estaba maltratada y tenía varios rasguños ¿cómo era posible? ¿Acaso estaba cansada? Redirigió su mirada a Hinata y pudo ver que ella no tenía ni el más mínimo rasguño, y todo lo contrario a ella no estaba cansada, una ligera brisa soplo con delicadeza sus cuerpos, Sakura apretó lo más fuerte que pudo sus manos.

-¿Crees que soy débil? –Interrogo nuevamente aumentando el tono de su voz- ¿Es por eso que no me atacas o te defiendes? ¿Porque piensas que mis ataques son demasiado débiles que no valdría la pena desgastar tu chakra? –Continúo concentrando más chakra en sus puños, Hinata se mostraba calmada- ¡Hare que te arrepientas por eso! –lanzándose nuevamente al ataque, con el puño a la altura de su rostro, Hinata no se movía de su lugar y esperaba pacientemente su ataque, justo antes de llegar Sakura se detuvo sorpresivamente para hacer varios sellos con las manos llamando la atención de Hinata.

- ¡Doku Kiri! (Niebla venenosa) –Sakura expulso una gran cantidad de gas morado por su boca, rodeando gran parte del lugar en el que se encontraban.

Hinata en el último instante contuvo el alentó para no poder succionar el gas venenoso, su mirada buscaba con detenimiento a Sakura pero no la hallaba por lo que opto por cerrar sus ojos y tratar de buscarla por medio de su chakra, al cerrar sus ojos Hinata se veía en un lugar completamente oscuro al concentrarse, fue cuestión de segundo para que Hinata abriera sus ojos de golpe pero lo hizo un poco tarde ya que Sakura salía de debajo de la tierra tomando a Hinata por el tobillo enterrándola a medida que ella ascendía y la golpeaba por debajo de la barbilla haciendo que su cabeza se viera forzada a ver hacia arriba por la fuerza del golpe, Sakura esbozo una sonrisa al ver que su golpe había surtido efecto pero la misma se borro al ver que Hinata tenía el rostro ligeramente separado de su puño, era una distancia mínima casi indetectable y después regresaba su mirada hacia ella para darle un golpe en la cara con su puño derecho impactándola contra el tronco de un gran árbol que se encontraba a su par.

-Admito que eso estuvo bien, me refiero al ocultar tu chakra y luego liberarlo justo antes al realizar tu ataque –comentaba Hinata avanzando unos pasos- Bueno… Después de todo tú siempre tuviste un muy buen control sobre el chakra –dijo al quedar frente a Sakura que se levantaba con dificultad del suelo, para observar a Hinata, un hilo de sangre emanaba de la boca de la de orbes jade.

-Entonces… ¿Vas a enseñarme ese jutsu? –Cuestiono Sakura al intentar levantarse del suelo- O tendré que pedírtelo por la fuerza –limpiando la sangre de su boca.

-Aunque haya dicho eso antes, no significa que te lo enseñare –manteniendo su mirada fría sobre Sakura- eres buena con el control del chakra, pero no lo suficiente como para controlar al Kyubi, ni siquiera puedes entrar a la mente de Naruto para intentar detenerlo –reprendió con sequedad en su voz, a lo que Sakura le dirigía una mirada desafiante- pero sabes… –haciendo una pequeña pausa al ver que Sakura retomaba su posición de ataque- ¡Te daré una razón más! –comenzando a hacer varios sellos con las manos.

-¡Katon: Hana-bi! (Elemento fuego: flores de fuego) –pequeñas bolas en forma de semillas salían de las manos de Hinata disparándose automáticamente alrededor de Sakura las cuales crecían rápidamente en forma de capullos y florecían de manera sorprendente, puesto que como su nombre lo decía flores de fuego las mismas ardían y el calor parecía asfixiar a Sakura quien estaba paralizada ante tal ataque, poco a poco perdía el conocimiento por la falta de oxigeno, las flores desaparecían lentamente, Hinata se acercaba a Sakura para tomarla por la barbilla con el dedo índice.

-Ves a lo que me refiero –dijo Hinata con seriedad, observando a una medio-consiente Sakura- eres demasiado débil, caíste muy fácilmente ante ese jutsu tan débil…–dejando caer a la joven al suelo, para después retirarse- Esta batalla llego a su fin –avanzando varios pasos hacia el bosque.

-E-Espera… -logro articular Sakura, tratando de levantarse- N-No importa lo que tenga que hacer… pero… no me rendiré… hasta que me enseñes ese jutsu –tratando de levantarse, Hinata se mantenía de espaldas, lo único que se pudo escuchar fue un suspiro que dio al ver la actitud de la joven, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desapareció y reapareció enfrente de Sakura con la pierna ligeramente doblada para darle un potente golpe con la rodilla en su abdomen lo que la mando a volar destruyendo los arboles que había a su paso, desde lo alto se observaba la enorme cantidad de arboles ser destruidos.

Una exclamación de frustración opacaba el sonido de una enorme cascada, un rubio de orbes azulados salía de una laguna con una expresión de fastidio, no importaba cuantas veces lo intentara seguía fallando… Después de varios intentos Naruto al fin había podido crear fuego de la nada aunque se le había dificultado ya que la brisa de la cascada humedecía y apagaba las llamas muy rápido y el que su cuerpo estuviera empapado no ayudaba y si a eso se le sumaba el tener que mantener la concentración de su chakra no solo para crear fuego si no para mantenerse en la superficie del agua ya era mucho, pero cuando finalmente lo logro Rin le dijo que lo siguiente era que incrementara el tamaño de las llamas y luego las expandiera a su alrededor de tal forma que creara un circulo a su alrededor, pero por más que lo intentara no lo lograba.

Una vez más regreso a su lugar con la misma posición de concentración, lo primero fue invocar el fuego, luego comenzó a incrementar el tamaño de la llama al punto de que un pequeño círculo lo rodeara y de ahí lo que le había costado tanto trabajo, la expansión del círculo, poco a poco el circulo iba creciendo justo cuando estaba a punto de lograrlo se vio interrumpido al escuchar un fuerte sonido proveniente del bosque lo que hizo perder su concentración y que cayera al agua, Yamato y Kakashi estaban desconcertados por el gran sonido.

-*Otra vez* -se dijo a sí misma Rin con un aire de resignación, del bosque salió una capa de polvo disparada, la cual rodeaba un cuerpo, el rubio al salir del agua pudo ver claramente a la persona que había salido disparada.

-Sakura… -susurro al ver como esta escupía en el aire una gran cantidad de sangre- ¡Sakura! –grito y se apresuro a correr para atrapar a su amiga, pero la fuerza con la que había sido lanzada era tanta que hasta él retrocedió dos metros ya que hizo lo posible para frenar la fuerza, cuando se detuvo observo a Sakura, quien aparte de estar mal herida mantenía la mirada en el bosque.

-¡Hi no kaze! (Viento de Fuego) – escucho decir, desde adentro del bosque en línea recta apareció una poderosa ventisca hecha de fuego que se dirigía hacia los dos jóvenes, al ver esto Naruto se apresuro a hacer varios sellos.

-¡Kuchiyose no jutsu! (técnica de invocación) –de la nada aparecieron dos sapos de gran tamaño uno de color rojo con marcas en azul y el otro de un color amarillo con algunas marcas en naranja- ¡Gamatatsu! –Colocándose en la espalda del sapo- ¡Gufuu Suika no Jutsu! (Jutsu tormenta de agua) –un poderoso tifón de agua salió de la boca del sapo amarillo y se impacto contra la ventisca de fuego creando una potente onda de aire que choco y separo de gran manera el agua, lanzándola hacia arriba y que luego descendiera en forma de lluvia, en tanto una densa neblina se formaba por el vapor del choque entre el fuego y el agua.

-¡Sal de ahí seas quien seas! –Dijo el rubio en tono amenazante, su mirada se mantenía fija en el horizonte en el cual aparecía una sombra que se acercaba- ¡No te perdonare que hayas lastimado a Sakura! –grito, al ver de reojo a su amiga que había perdido el conocimiento y se encontraba sobre la cabeza del sapo rojo.

-Veo que no cambias Naruto –dijo fríamente una voz femenina que Naruto pudo identificar de inmediato- Tú solo muestras tus habilidades cuando se trata de proteger a las personas que te importan –los orbes de Naruto se contrajeron y tintinearon al ver a la persona que le hablaba, abrirse paso entre la neblina, una joven de cabellos azulados como la noche de orbes perlados, con vestimenta anbu.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso? –cuestiono desconcertado Yamato, al ver la intensa neblina que había rodeado la laguna.

-Es Hinata –respondió Kakashi, llamando la atención de Yamato, y él observaba de reojo a Rin- ¿cierto? –le cuestiono tranquilidad.

-Si… -dijo ella observando el lugar que rodeaba la neblina con cierto desgano en su rostro.

-Hinata… -dijo desconcertado, en tanto la joven le veía indiferente y él luego veía el estado de Sakura- No me digas que tú… -Hinata esbozo una ligera sonrisa cargada de frialdad- ¿Qué le has hecho a Sakura? –cuestiono molesto.

-Nada que ella no hubiese anticipado –respondió sin dejar de sonreír, al ver como Naruto dibujaba una expresión de ira en su rostro- ¿Estas enfadado? –Cuestiono retomando su seriedad, cruzando los brazos- No me sorprende, pero no tienes porque, Sakura se lo busco y si no me crees pregúntaselo tu mismo –comento al dirigir su mirada a Sakura algo que sorprendió a Naruto quien también dirigió su vista hacia ella, que a duras penas se levantaba de la cabeza de Gamakichi.

-¡Sakura no!–dijo Naruto preocupado corriendo hacia ella, sus ojos parecían estar perdidos, pero lentamente observo a su compañero.

-Naruto… -articulo, en ese momento sus ojos recobraron su brillo habitual, sus piernas temblaron un poco lo que hizo que ella perdiera el equilibrio afortunadamente Naruto logro atraparla- ¿Q-Qué haces… aquí? –pregunto confundida tratando de reponerse.

-Mejor dime tú ¿que fue lo que paso? –Dijo un poco más tranquilo- ¿Porqué Hinata y tú estaban peleando? –cuestiono con la mirada seria, algo inusual en él, Sakura le veía dudosa, realmente no sabía que respuesta darle a su amigo… Desde lo lejos se observaba la manera en que Naruto sostenía a Sakura entre sus brazos para que no perdiera, la persona que observaba esa escena era Hinata.

-Sasuke tenía razón –musito de manera prácticamente inaudible, su rostro era opacado por la mezcla de frialdad y una tristeza que ni ella entendía, una tristeza que según ella había desaparecido desde hacia mucho tiempo las cuales se reflejaban en su mirada… Un fuerte impacto en su mente y cuerpo hicieron reaccionar a Hinata, sentía con claridad como el colgante brillaba por debajo de su ropa y un intenso calor rodeaba el mismo, fu en ese entonces que su rostro retomo la inexpresividad que mantenía- *Los sentimientos son solo debilidad que nublan el juicio y el sentido del deber* -se decía así misma al observar a Naruto y Sakura que aún permanecían en la misma posición, para luego girarse y avanzar varios pasos- *y debo seguir ese principio si quiero vencer a ese sujeto* -se dijo con una mirada penetrante al continuar con su camino apretando con fuerza sus manos.

Desde otro lugar Sakura seguía sin responder a la pregunta de Naruto, ese silencio que mantenía ya se había hecho incomodo para ambos, hasta que Sakura se pudo percatar de que Hinata comenzaba a marcharse del lugar.

-¡Espera! –Grito zafándose de los brazos de Naruto, avanzando unos pasos, Hinata se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Sakura- ¡Esto aún no ha terminado! –dijo jadeante pero Hinata le daba la espalda.

-En lo que a mí respecta… -dijo Hinata sin girarse- Esto acabo hace mucho… No eres contrincante para mí y no hay nada que me haga cambiar de opinión –respondió cortantemente, retomando su camino al igual que la neblina terminaba de despejarse.

Sakura bajo la cabeza al escuchar esas palabras, apretaba con fuerza sus manos, la frustración que en ese momento sentía era más grande que cualquier otra, se sentí impotente, inútil… débil. Naruto observaba la escena desde lejos al igual que Gamatatsu y Gamakichi desaparecían, sin duda estaba completamente desconcertado, no entendía el hecho de que Sakura y Hinata estuviesen peleado ¿Por qué? Era su pregunta, ¿Qué había pasado entre ambas? Pero su mirada se posaba en Hinata quien hacia una ligera reverencia para los jounins y la anbu que se encontraban en la orilla y luego se marchaba.

Él al igual que Sakura también apretaba sus manos con fuerza, sin duda se sentía debatido y confundido, estaba seguro de que Hinata había cambiado, pero tenía la ligera esperanza de hallar la forma de cambiarla, de que volviera a hacer la misma de antes pero… ¿Cómo? Con lo que había visto, la manera en que dejo lastimada a Sakura… Ahora como la vería a la cara cuando él mismo le dijo que nunca le perdonaría eso, sin duda eso imposibilitaba cualquier posibilidad de acercársele, simplemente era… ¡Tan injusto!


	15. Capitulo 14: Sueño…

_**Capitulo 14: Sueño…**_  
El imponente sonido de los truenos que anunciaban una fuerte tormenta por venir, debajo de ese cielo nublado se encontraban los escombros de la que una vez fue; la imponente aldea de Konoha, en donde se escuchaban a lo lejos los bajos gemidos de dolor por parte de algunos habitantes que aún quedaban con vida, algunos llantos de niños no solo heridos si no cerca de su parientes caídos, hombres como mujeres, ancianos y unos cuantos niños ciertamente era una escena dolorosa.

Su respiración era agitada, de su boca brotaba un pequeño hilo de sangre, los latidos de su corazón se hacían cada vez más rápidos, pero no podía rendirse, no ahora, toda su vida se la había pasado rindiéndose y lamentándose por ello, por no poder ser fuerte, pero ahora… La vida le daba una oportunidad de demostrar cuan fuerte podía ser, pero no para sí, ni para las personas que le subestimaron toda su vida sino por la persona que más amaba, era por esa persona por la que luchaba incansablemente en estos momentos cierta joven de cabello largo azulado, de hermosos orbes perlados, que se encontraba en cuclillas apretando lo más que podía sus manos, su visión se nublaba a cada cierto tiempo, su ropa se encontraba hecha trizas al igual que varias partes de su cuerpo, muestra de su cansancio en esa ardua batalla.

Finalmente aquella joven junta toda la fuerza que le restaba para levantarse y continuar, se coloco en posición de ataque enfrente de su contrincante, un hombre de cabellera naranja en forma de picos, con varios pirsin en su nariz, boca y orejas, sus ojos de un color grisáceo, con una larga capa negra que cubría el resto de su cuerpo y en la cual se encontraban impresas las marcas de varias nubes rojas, él hombre veía con indiferencia a la joven que se acercaba para intentar atacarlo de nuevo.

-¡Shinra Tensei¡ -Una explosión hecha con chakra salió de la mano del hombre de cabello naranja, empujando a la joven varios metros de allí impactándose en una buena parte del suelo, de su boca brotaba un nuevo hilo de sangre, su mirada perdida haría pensar a cualquiera que estaba muerte pero no era así, aun era consiente de lo que veía y oía, podía escuchar el sonido de los pasos de aquel hombre acercarse, el filo de un arma emerger de una de sus mangas, cerro lentamente sus ojos aceptando su final, no sin antes ver por ultima vez a la persona que mas amaba.

Un joven rubio que se encontraba inconsciente, tendido con delicadeza a la par de una joven de cabello corto extrañamente rosado que también se encontraban inconsciente, el brazo del rubio estaba sobre el cuerpo de la joven, como si a pesar de no estar consciente la estuviese protegiendo, la vista era algo dolorosa para la joven de cabello azulado, sin duda en estos momentos no eran las múltiples y profundas heridas las que le dolían, no era el tener que ver esa escena antes de su muerte, libero una pequeña sonrisa, como hubiese querido que ese joven rubio se hubiese percatado de su presencia desde hacia mucho, como hubiese querido que él intentara protegerla de la misma manera que lo hacia con esa joven, que la mirara tan siquiera por un instante, pero la realidad no era así, cerro por completo los ojos.

-Este es tu final –sentencio secamente el hombre de capa, la joven ya había aceptado su muerte, hasta que a lo lejos se percato de la presencia de alguien más, obligándola a abrir los ojos y ver el momento en que aquel hombre intentaba impactar una enorme estaca negra en su cuerpo, el plano cambio a uno más oscuro en el cual se escuchaba el sonido del momento en que algo filoso atravesaba un cuerpo, un poderoso rayo caía muy cerca del lugar haciendo que todo retomara su color habitual, un ligero gemido de dolor se escapaba al aire, la lluvia comenzaba a caer, lo único que quedaba era una mirada perlada de miedo combinada con la sorpresa ser cubierta por la oscuridad dejando un grito de dolor y llanto, las sabanas se revolvieron de golpe dando paso de levantarse a una joven de cabello largo azulado, de orbes perlados, la cual respiraba agitadamente, gotas y gotas de sudor empañaban su rostro, observo con detenimiento el lugar en el que se encontraba de inmediato reconoció que era su cuarto, todo había sido un sueño.

O al menos eso hubiese querido, una pesadilla seria menos dolorosa que lo que había visto mientras dormía, no era una pesadilla, eso lo sabía mejor que nadie, apretó con fuerza sus sabanas, era algo extraño ya que habían pasado 10 días seguidos con el mismo sueño, justo el día en que había vuelto a la aldea… Antes no eran tan frecuentes, era un doloroso recuerdo de su vida, parte de aquello que dio paso a una vida miserable y tortuosa que debía afrontar día a día, llevo sus manso a sus brazos y los abrazo con fuerza, su cuerpo temblaba suavemente, un ligero y casi inaudible sollozo escapo de boca.

¿Cuánto más debía tardar esa tortura? ¿Cuánto más durarían esos horribles sueños? Se preguntaba, La luz de la luna se filtraba por una pequeña ventana cerca de su cama al repetirse esas preguntas, pero casi al instante vino la respuesta a su mente, hasta el día en que ella cumpliese su venganza contra esa persona, hasta ese día todo ese dolor se mantendría y le daría la fuerza y motivación que necesitaba, su rostro se mostraba nuevamente frio como de costumbre, dirigió la mirada hacia una pequeña mesa de noche junto a su cama, ahí se encontraba dos portarretratos y detrás de los mismos una pequeña rosa roja en un florero igualmente pequeño hecho de cristal, lleno de agua hasta un poco arriba de la mitad, tomo uno con delicadeza un porta retrató y lo observo con detenimiento, sentándose a la orilla de la cama.

Nuevamente el silencio invadió la habitación, el único sonido que se hizo presente fue el del incesante sonido de las manecillas del reloj al correr el tiempo, la joven permanecía sentada a orillas de su cama observando la fotografía… Finalmente coloco la fotografía sobre su mesa de noche, un ligero suspiro escapo de su boca al poco tiempo en que se volvió a recostar sobre su cama cubriéndose con las sabanas… Un nuevo día se asomaba por las montañas de la aldea de Konoha, con el cantar de las primeras aves, los cálidos rayos del sol acariciaban toda la aldea, las hojas del bambú provenientes de una enorme mansión.

-¡Buenos días! –Saludo amablemente una joven de cabello azulado de orbes perlas, al entrar en una habitación con un pequeño azafate redondo en las manos- Te traje el desayuno –dijo al cerrar la puerta, aproximándose a la cama que se encontraba pegada a la ventana en la cual reposaba un joven de cabellera larga castaña de orbes perlas.

-¡Buenos días! –Saludo el joven con la misma cortesía que la joven acomodándose en la cama a manera de quedar sentado- No tenía porque hacerlo –dijo el joven al ver que ella colocaba el azafate a un lado de su cama, sobre su mesa de noche.

-Te equivocas –respondió seria la joven- Tú aún no puedes moverte, debido a que te quite el sello maldito –hizo una breve pausa para admirar la frente del joven- Es por eso que hable con la Hokage para que no te encomendara ninguna misión por el resto de esta semana –explicaba sirviendo un poco de té, para después tomar el plato y comenzar a darle de comer al joven- Ahora come –ordeno acercándole el bocado a su boca… El joven no tuvo opción y comenzó a comer.

-No debió hacerlo –dijo algo distante el joven, llamando la atención de su acompañante- Recuerde que Konoha aún no se ha restablecido por completo, por lo que nuestra efectividad y cumplimiento de misiones debe ser el mayor posible y para eso, todos los shinobis de la aldea deben trabajar –explicaba seriamente observando a la de cabello azulado.

-Por eso no tienes que preocuparte –respondió secamente la joven- Yo ya me encargue de eso –finalizo, dándole otro bocado al joven- Tú solo preocúpate por reponerte lo más pronto posible –esta vez el tono de la joven parecía hacerse más suave conforme continuaba- y del resto me encargo yo, Neji-niisan –lo ultimo dejo atónito al joven, hacia mucho que no escuchaba esa manera tan familiar y cálida con la que le trataba la joven, le hacia sentir una gran felicidad, por lo que decidió no decir nada más y continuar con su desayuno.

-¡Arigato! –dijo el joven una vez hubo terminado su desayuno- Hinata-sama –llamo Neji a su prima que recogía los platos de comida- Supe que tendrá una misión con…

-¡Veo que ya te enteraste! –interrumpió Hinata- Será una misión rango "A". Es por eso que debo salir en este momento –dijo la joven al pararse y hacer una leve reverencia para el joven y encaminarse a la puerta.

-Demo… creí que su misión no empezaría si no hasta del medio día –comento intrigado Neji.

-Tienes razón, es hasta el medio día pero tengo que arreglar unos asuntos antes –explicaba tranquilamente Hinata, y luego retomar su camino y salir de la habitación, justo antes de salir se detuvo- Casi lo olvidaba, durante el tiempo que no este Lee, Tenten y Hanabi se turnaran para cuidar de ti –lo ultimo que se escucho fue la puerta al cerrarse.

El bullicio de la gente se hacia cada vez más y más fuerte conforme avanzaba, dentro del hospital en una de las habitaciones se encontraba un joven rubio reposando en una de las camas, por debajo de su bata de hospital, se podía apreciar los vendajes que llegaban hasta mitad de su cuello, el joven parecía dormir pero no plácidamente ya que sus cejas comenzaban a moverse, refundía sus dientes y su rostro mostraba una cantidad de muecas, mezcla de frustración y enojo.

-"¡Naruto-kun!" –Al instante el joven abrió sus ojos de golpe, uno orbes azulados como el océano, se levanto de la cama con la respiración agitada, hasta que se tranquilizo su mirada se mostraba asustada e incrédula.

-F-Fue solo un sueño –dijo un poco asustado, busco con la mirada y pudo hallar su ropa aún lado de su cama sobre una pequeña silla, continuo revisando y no pudo hallar a nadie más, se levanto un poco de la cama hasta quedar sentado en la orilla y luego levantarse, una mueca de fastidio se dibujo en su rostro, a decir verdad al rubio jamás le había gustado estar en un hospital, fue por eso que al ver que no había nadie se quito rápidamente la ropa de hospital y sus vendajes para después ponerse la ropa, al final solo se escucho el sonido del cierre de su chaqueta cerrarse, justo cuando se preparaba para marcharse pudo percatarse de un pequeño papel tirado en el suelo, la curiosidad lo invadió optando por recogerlo y ver su contenido.

Era una pequeña nota, que decía "¡Recupérate pronto Naruto!". El rubio no tardo en reconocer la letra, era de su gran amiga Sakura, una sonrisa de tranquilidad se dibujo en sus labios al guardar la nota en su bolsillo, sin duda su amiga ya se encontraba bien, termino de guardar sus cosas y se marcho, no podía perder el tiempo debía continuar con su entrenamiento, sabia a la perfección que no podía salir por la puerta así que decidió salir por la ventana, justo cuando corrió la misma, la puerta se abrió asustando al joven.

-¡Naruto ¿A dónde crees que vas? –cuestiono molesta una mujer de cabello rubio de orbes color miel, haciendo que un fuerte grito escapara de la garganta del rubio.

-¡Me largo! –respondió enojado el rubio girándose a la mujer- ¡No me gustan los hospitales y tengo que continuar con mi entrenamiento! –Reprocho- ¡Así que no intentes detenerme! –continuo girándose nuevamente a la ventana, al principio se sorprendió un poco de que la mujer no intentara detenerlo.

-¡Si quieres irte, vete! –Respondió la mujer un poco alterada- Pero tendré que asignarle está misión a alguien más –continuo más calmada girándose a la puerta.

-¡No me importa! –Dijo saltando al marco de la ventana- En estos momentos debo completar mi entrenamiento lo más pronto posible –girando levemente la cabeza para ver a la mujer de reojo.

-Bien, entonces le pediré a Sai que se encargue de la misión con Hinata –En ese momento el rubio se giro completamente a una gran velocidad de tan solo escuchar el ultimo nombre.

-Espera ¿qué dijiste? –Cuestiono alarmado, pero para cuando lo hizo la mujer ya había salido de la habitación, el rubio no pudo resistir la tentación y la siguió lo más rápido que pudo- ¡E-Espera, no hagas caso de lo que dije antes! –grito mientras corría detrás de la rubia, al escuchar la voz del joven la mujer se detuvo y se giro levemente- ¡Yo me encargo de la misión! –se apresuro a decir cuando la alcanzo.

-¡Vaya Naruto! –Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa- No pensé que cambiarias tan rápido de opinión –comento al ver que el rubio reponía el aliento- Además… Pensé que no te interesaba saber nada de Hinata por lo que paso con Sakura –continuo un poco más intrigada haciendo memoria de lo ocurrido hacia unos días.

_**FLASH BACK**_  
Una mujer de cabello rubio claro de orbes color miel se encontraba sentada en su escritorio dentro de una elegante oficina, revisando unos papeles, del otro lado de la puerta se escuchaban los pasos apresurados de una persona… La tranquilidad de la rubia se vio interrumpida por el tocar de su puerta, de una manera tan insistente que llego a irritarla en cuestión de segundos.

-¡Adelante! –dijo un tanto molesta, al instante la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a una mujer un poco más joven que ella, de cabello corto color negro al igual que sus ojos, su respiración era algo agitada y una gota de sudor rodaba por su rostro.

-¡Tsunade-Sama! –Dijo la mujer al entrar- ¡Venga conmigo de inmediato! –Pido apurada, a lo que la rubia se limito a levantar una ceja, intrigada por lo que sucedía- ¡Es Sakura, está en el hospital y necesitamos de su ayuda! –al escuchar esto la mujer se altero y salió de inmediato, con dirección al hospital acompañada de su asistente.

Al llegar al hospital se llevo la sorpresa de que en la sala de espera se encontraba un rubio de orbes azulados como el océano dando vueltas de un lado a otro como si se tratase de un león enjaulado, no muy lejos se encontraba un hombre de cabellera castaña en forma de picos de orbes negros, sentado en una banca observando al rubio, detrás de él se encontraba un hombre de cabellera plateada con la mayor parte de su rostro cubierta por una máscara, leyendo un libro… Que por más que trataba de concentrarse en su lectura los estresantes pasos del rubio se lo impedían, cerro su libro, suspiro y se acerco al rubio.

-Naruto, cálmate quieres –dijo despreocupadamente, posando su mano en el hombro del joven que se detuvo con ese contacto, pero su mirada no se mostraba molesta cosa que inquieto al de cabello plateado

-¡¿Cómo quiere que me calme Kakashi-sensei? –Reprochó molesto el rubio- ¡Después de lo que ocurrió, no puedo estar tranquilo! –continuo apretando sus puños zafándose de la mano de Kakashi.

-¿Qué fue lo que le paso a Sakura? –cuestiono la rubia llamando la atención de los presentes.

-Tsunade-sama –dijo el de cabello castaño- bueno vera… -intentaba explicar, pero lastimosamente no lograba formular las palabras adecuadas, pero no era él único, Kakashi y el rubio también parecían estar confundidos, más que todo el rubio, su mirada mostraba una mezcla de rabia, confusión y tristeza.

-Lo que sucedió… -dijo una voz femenina que hizo redirigir la atención de todos- Es que Sakura se enfrento a Hinata el resultado fueron varias heridas externas en su cuerpo y un gran cansancio –explicaba una mujer de cabello lila de orbes negros, que se encaminaba hacia el grupo.

-¿Rin? -dijo Tsunade observando a la mujer- Ya veo, eso significa que perdió ¿no es cierto? –cuestiono nuevamente a Rin quien se limito a asentir, un ligero suspiro escapo de su boca.

-¡Gamenazai Tsunade-sama! –Dijo rin haciendo una ligera reverencia, cosa que pareció extrañar al resto- Verá, Hinata está acostumbrada a llevar a sus contrincantes hasta el límite o más, es por eso que Sakura termino en esas condiciones –comento un poco decepcionada.

-¿Acostumbrada, hasta el límite o más? –cuestiono molesto el rubio, volviendo a llamar la atención de todos- ¡Sakura dio lo mejor de sí en ese combate y Hinata dijo que no era contrincante para ella! –Dijo molesto- ¡¿y todo porque según para ella eso no era el límite? –su mirada cambio repentinamente a furia- ¡Ya no me importa lo que digan! ¡No perdonare a Hinata por eso! –Ahora se mostraba lleno de confusión- creía que aún quedaba algo de la antigua Hinata en el fondo pero con esto… Puedo ver que no tiene caso intentar recuperar la personalidad de una persona que ya o existe –finalizo bajando la mirada y luego bufar molesto retirándose hacia la ventana.

No importaba lo que dijera, los presentes sabían que estos momentos Naruto, se encontraba frustrado, no lo culpaban, por lo que optaron en guardar silencio, sabían que lo mejor en ese momento era que estuviera solo para que pudiera meditar lo sucedido… Tsunade, Shizune y Rin se dirigieron a ver a Sakura, en tanto Yamato y Kakashi esperaron sentado en una banca, mientras que el rubio miraba por una ventana un poco retirada del lugar, su mirada se posaba en cielo, pero su mente solo tenía dos imágenes de una joven de cabello azulado de orbes perlados, una era la de una lado lleno de calidez y ternura, mientras que la otra era meramente frialdad y oscuridad.  
_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_


	16. Capitulo 15: Favores

_**Capitulo 15: Favores**_  
Lo sayos del sol se filtraban por una enorme ventana del hospital, alumbrando los rostros de dos personas; un joven rubio de orbes azulado como el océano enfrente de una mujer rubia de orbes color miel, entre ambos prevalecía únicamente el silencio, una ligera gota de sudor rodaba por el rostro del rubio.

-¿Y bien? –Cuestiono la mujer, sacando al rubio de sus pensamientos- ¿Por qué has cambiado de decisión? –volvió a preguntar con la mirada seria sobre él joven, un nuevo lapso de silencio se hizo presente entre ambos.

-Solo digamos… -dijo por fin el joven, rompiendo el silencio- que las cosas han cambiado –se limito a decir, con una amplia sonrisa, la expresión de la mujer cambio de seriedad a sorpresa, pero no duro ya que después de unos segundos de meditarlo dio un suspiro.

-¡Está bien! –Dijo la mujer más tranquila- Te asignare la misión, pero primero te la explicare, así que acompáñame –dijo girándose y dando varios pasos, una sonrisa satisfactoria se dibujo en los labios del rubio al escuchar las palabras de la mujer.

-¡Arigato! –dijo el rubio, para después seguir a la mujer.

Por encima del bullicio de la gente se podía escuchar claramente los pasos de una persona que se abría paso entre la multitud de manera calmada, se trataba de una joven de cabello corto extrañamente rosado, de orbes color jade, su rostro se mostraba tranquilo y una sonrisa tranquila dibujada en sus labios.

-*Por la hora, seguramente Naruto ya salió del hospital* -se decía a sí misma la joven al girar en una esquina- *¡Ya se! Le prepare algo, seguramente con eso se sentirá mejor* -liberando una pequeña risa, su expresión repentinamente cambio de alegría a intriga, al ver en el horizonte a un joven de cabello corto de color negro al igual que sus ojos, de tez pálida- *¿Sai?* -se cuestionaba al verlo, parado en medio de la calle como si estuviese esperando a alguien- *¿Que estará haciendo ahí?* -la curiosidad la invadió por lo que opto por saciarla al intentar acercársele, pero se detuvo al ver que una persona se le acercaba saludándolo cortésmente, se trataba de una joven de cabello largo azulado como la noche de orbes color perla- *¿Hinata?* -se volvió a cuestionar al ver que el joven correspondía el saludo de la joven, para después sonreírle a su manera habitual.

-¡Buenos días Sai! –saludo cortésmente una joven de cabello largo azulado, a un joven de tez pálida.

-¡Buenos días Hinata-san! –saludo el joven, finalizando con una de sus muy conocidas sonrisas- ¿Nos vamos? –cuestiono al ver a la joven, quien se limito a asentir con la cabeza manteniendo la seriedad en su mirada.

Ambos jóvenes se marcharon del lugar, en tanto la joven de cabello rosa los observaba a lo lejos intrigada por su comportamiento, por su parte los jóvenes caminaban tranquilamente sin cruzar palabra alguna.

-Hinata-san… -dijo por fin el de tez pálida a su compañera quien solo giro su mirada hacia él- ¿Qué plan tienes en mente? –cuestiono sin perder de vista el camino.

-Es algo simple –respondió secamente Hinata redirigiendo su vista en su camino, esta vez fue el joven el que giro su mirada hacia ella, ambos se detuvieron en medio de la calle sus miradas se cruzaron de manera intrigante.

Un joven rubio de robes azulados, caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Konoha con las manos entre los bolsillos y una ligera sonrisa que adornaba su rostro, su mirada se perdía entre la multitud de la gente y se dirigía hacia los pequeños niños que jugaban para luego ser regañados por alguna señora mayor. Sin embargo a lo lejos logro divisar una silueta que le resulto muy familiar, haciendo que esbozara una inmensa sonrisa, corriendo en dirección a una joven.

-¡Hola Sakura-chan! –saludo animadamente el rubio a una joven de cabello rosado, quien se giro para verlo.

-Hola Naruto –saludo la joven con una sonrisa, pero pronto cambio a una expresión más seria lo cual intrigo al rubio- ¡¿Volviste a escaparte del hospital? –cuestiono molesta la joven, asustando un poco a Naruto, quien rápidamente movió las manos al frente pidiendo una oportunidad de hablar al ver que la joven alzaba el puño como si quisiera golpearlo.

-¡E-Espera Sakura-chan! –Rogo Naruto alarmado moviendo las manos como loco- ¡Puedo explicarlo! –se apresuro a decir, cosa que al parecer no calmo mucho a Sakura- ¡Tsunade- obachan, me dio permiso de salir ya que tengo una misión! –explico rápidamente bajando la cabeza y cerrando los ojos esperando el golpe de la joven.

-¿Tsunade-sama te dejo ir? –Cuestiono incrédula la joven, bajando lentamente el puño, medito unos minutos las palabras de Naruto dando un ligero suspiro para después ver al rubio que aún temblaba cabeza abajo esperando el golpe- ¡Naruto, déjate de tonterías no voy a golpearte! –regaño al poco que el rubio se tranquilizo y rio nerviosamente, rascándose la cabeza.

-¡Bien, lo que tu digas! –rio nerviosamente.

-Y dime… -hablo Sakura llamando la atención de Naruto- ¿De qué se trata la misión? –cuestiono curiosa.

-Bueno… -dijo colocando su mano sobre su barbilla- Tsunade-obachan me dijo que era de rango "B" –explicaba tranquilamente, cosa que extraño en cierta forma a Sakura puesto que normalmente cuando eran misiones de ese tipo solía emocionarse mucho.

-¿Iras tú sólo? –volvió a preguntar, cambiando de tema.

-he… -medito un poco- algo así –rio nerviosamente, mientras desviaba la mirada hacia otro lado como buscando a alguien- por cierto… Sakura-chan –girándose nuevamente a ella- ¿No has visto a Hinata? –una pregunta que sin duda confundió a Sakura, puesto que no entendía el repentino interés que él tenía en verla.

-¿Hinata? –Medito un poco, pero rápidamente recordó lo ocurrido anteriormente- Si, de hecho estaba con Sai hace unos momentos –colocando el dedo índice en su mentón- al parecer iban a alguna parte –cerrando los ojos- cualquiera diría que estaban en una cita o algo por el estilo –cuando abrió nuevamente los ojos se llevo la sorpresa de que Naruto ya no se encontraba, lo busco con la mirada pero no hayo rastro alguno de él, entonces su expresión cambio de lleno a furia total, la cual libero en un grito- ¡Naruto! –se escucho por toda la aldea.

En otra parte de la aldea se escuchaban los pasos apresurados de cierto rubio de orbes azulados, el cual saltaba hasta uno de los edificios más altos para poder buscar con la mirada, a quien buscaba, finalmente su mirada se poso en un punto especifico al horizonte, sus orbes se contrajeron momentáneamente, el intenso calor de la sangre hirviendo lo consumía poco a poco, una rabia insaciable, al ver como una joven de cabello largo azulado de orbes perlados, hermosa piel blanca y suave como la porcelana, acariciaba con gran delicadeza el rostro de un joven de tez pálida, cabello corto color negro al igual que sus ojos, el cual esbozaba una ligera sonrisa ante el roce de la piel de la joven, el rubio apretó fuertemente el puño al punto en que un ligero hilo de sangre emanaba de ella.

Hinata y Sai se veían fijamente, sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra, aunque la mirada de Sai mostraba cierta duda, mientras que la de Hinata se mostraba seria y firme.

-¿Estás segura del plan? –cuestiono indeciso Sai.

-Si –respondió secamente Hinata, para después desviar la mirada en lo que buscaba algo en su bolsillo- Usa este comunicador, así podre ayudarte si lo necesitas –dijo mostrándole el objeto, para luego colocárselo ella misma- Yo estaré observándote de lejos, en caso de que comiences a cometer un error yo te ayudare o te diré las cosas con el comunicador –explicaba mientras le colocaba un pequeño audífono en el oído y el resto en el cuello, para luego colocar ambas manos en el rostro del joven, enfoco su chakra, de tal forma que parecía que el comunicador era cubierto por una segunda piel, pero desde una distancia considerable pareciese que Hinata acariciaba con delicadeza el rostro de Sai, en tanto este esbozaba una ligera sonrisa ante las palabras de la joven.

Una escena que desde lejos cualquiera hubiese dicho romántica, una escena que se reflejaba en una simple gota de sangre que caía al suelo, reflejándose nuevamente en la mirada llena de rabia de unos orbes tan azules como el océano.

-Listo –dijo Hinata separándose de Sai, pero pudo notar la indecisión del joven que veía hacia el horizonte, cosa que pareció desagradarle- ¡No te pongas nervioso! –Alego, sacando a Sai de sus pensamientos- ¡Acepte ayudarte en esto, porque tú me lo pediste o ya se te olvido! –regaño con la mirada fría.

**FLASH BACK**  
La luz de la luna adornaba con gran hermosura la noche, dentro de la enorme e imponente mansión del tan prestigioso clan Hyuga, en el jardín trasero, yacían los comienzos de un pequeño conjunto de arboles, dentro de los mismos muy cerca del muro, se encontraban dos personas una frente a la otra, se trataba de una joven de cabello largo azulado de orbes perlados y la otra un joven de cabello corto color negro al igual que sus ojos, de piel pálida.

Ambos parecían estar componiendo una especie de mezcla dentro de lo que parecía ser un pequeño cilindro, casi a la par se encontraban una caja con varios cilindros dentro en su mayoría ya con un ligero liquido espeso de color purpura… Aunque si bien era cierto que ambos jóvenes eran de personalidades poco comunicativas, el silencio que prevalecía entre ambos ya se había alargado mucho cosa que comenzaba a resultarles incomodo, hasta que un ligero aire de preocupación e indecisión escapo de la boca del joven de tez pálida, el cual llamo la atención de la joven que se detuvo para observarlo intrigada.

-Hinata-san… -habló por lo bajo el de orbes negros, haciendo reaccionar a la mencionada.

-¿Si? –cuestiono intrigada por la actitud de su compañero.

-Bueno… No sé como decírtelo pero… -dudaba el joven, que se detuvo en su labor para ver a Hinata a los ojos- ¿Cómo sabes realmente cuando te gusta alguien –cuestiono de manera inocente, algo que tomo por sorpresa a la joven.

-¿A qué viene la pregunta? –cuestiono secamente.

-Una vez leí un libro, que dice; cuando te gusta una persona, sientes mariposas y una inmensa felicidad te embarga –respondió tranquilamente- ¿Eso es cierto? –cuestiono nuevamente.

Algo que sin duda Hinata medito, más bien recordó aquel sentimiento que la llenaba antes de aquel incidente, aquella felicidad que hacia latir su corazón más rápido cuando lo veía, aunque fuese de lejos, aquel sentimiento que iba muy por encima de cualquier otro… El nerviosismo que sentía cuando esa mirada penetrante se posaba en ella, aunque esa persona no la viera como ella quería, la fuerza que le brindaba aquella sonrisa, la agobiante melancolía que recorría su ser cada vez que reflexionaba y entendía que él no la quería de la manera que ella quería, las innumerables veces que derramo gruesas lagrimas de dolor solo por no estar con él, de no saber llamar su atención, de los consecuentes rechazos que ni el mismo notaba que hacía.

-¿Hinata? –cuestiono el joven al ver que Hinata se mostraba muy pensativa y no respondía a su pregunta… Una ligera exclamación de sorpresa apareció en la mirada de Hinata al escuchar la voz del joven,

-Es cierto –respondió melancólicamente la joven- Eso es lo que sientes, pero… ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –cuestiono retomando la frialdad en su mirada.

-Es que… la verdad, no sé cómo se siente, sin embargo, cuando estoy cerca de Ino… -Ese nombre hizo reaccionar a la joven deduciendo lo que quería- bueno, no sé cómo explicarlo pero, siento un escalofrió recorrer mi cuerpo, la verdad en un principio yo imaginaba que era miedo por su carácter algo fuerte como el de Sakura, sin embargo cada vez se hacía más constante, sin mencionar que siempre pienso en ella –explicaba algo confundido.

-Entonces, estas enamorado –respondió tranquilamente- Deberías decírselo –comento retomando las cosas para continuar con lo que estaba haciendo.

-Sí, pero… no sé cómo hacerlo –respondió retomando su labor al igual que Hinata- Los libros dicen de ha donde puedo llevarla para decírselo, pero no la forma en que deba hacerlo –colocando el cilindro dentro de la caja- ¿Podrías ayudarme? –cuestiono tranquilamente, para después esbozar una ligera sonrisa.

-Está bien –respondió Hinata, la verdad es que ese tipo de cosas se le hacían difíciles, pero no podía negarse ya que esa mañana él le había regalado un libro con tan valiosa información, la cual era justo la que necesitaba y había estado buscando que el negarse seria deshonroso- pero… Quisiera saber algo –dijo llamando la atención del joven- ¿Por qué me diste el libro? –cuestiono sin rodeos.

-Porque estos días que nos encontrábamos en la biblioteca note que siempre buscabas ese tipo de información, supuse que ese libro seria de tu utilidad, después de todo eso es lo que hacen los amigos –explicaba con una de sus sonrisas.  
**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**


	17. Capitulo 16: ¿Molestia?

_**Capitulo 16: ¿Molestia?**_  
El sol brillaba y un ave cantaba a lo lejos para luego emprender vuelo en aquel hermoso cielo azulado, las personas de la aldea caminaban y continuaban con sus vidas cotidianas, algunos enamorados caminaban tomados de las manos y otros muy abrazados, una joven pareja se detenía a comprar en la florería Yamanaka, lugar en donde una joven de cabello rubio claro, algo largo sujetado en una coleta dejando un mechón cubrir la mitad de su rostro, de orbes azul turquesa, los atendía con amabilidad, los jóvenes pagaron y se retiraron.

La florería permanecía tranquila como era costumbre, algo que sin duda parecía no gustarle a la rubia ya que su rostro dibujaba una expresión de fastidio, finalmente un suspiro de resignación escapo de sus labios.

-¡Rayos, no me gusta atender la florería! –decía al viento con pesadez en su voz, cerrando sus ojos, el silencio perduro en la florería, hasta que el sonido de unos pasos llamaron la atención de la joven, sus ojos brillaron al ver que a la florería entraba un joven de cabello corto negro al igual que sus ojos de tez pálida con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Ohaio Sai-kun! –saludo animadamente la rubia, al ver que el joven se le acercaba.

-¡Ohaio Ino! –correspondió el saludo.

-¿Qué te trae por acá? –cuestiono Ino saliendo de detrás del estante para dirigirse a la par de Sai.

-Bueno… -dijo algo dudoso.

-_"Pídele que te acompañe a hacer unas compras" _-decía una voz femenina al oído de Sai.

-¿Me gustaría saber si puedes acompañarme a comprar algo? –pregunto con una sonrisa tranquila, al principio Ino se mostro sorprendida por tal petición pero después acepto gustosa colgándose del brazo de Sai, ambos salieron de la florería, caminaban por las calles de la aldea sin pronunciar palabra alguna, pero desde lejos una silueta los seguía ocultando perfectamente su presencia.

-Y dime Sai… -Habló Ino- ¿Por qué me pediste que te acompañara? –cuestiono observándolo.

-Porque solo tú puedes ayudarme –respondió tranquilamente Sai sin dejar de caminar, algo que provoco un ligero sonrojo en la rubia.

-¿y qué compraremos? –dijo bajando la cabeza.

-Aún no puedo decírtelo –se limito a decir.

No muy lejos de ahí una joven de cabello largo azulado de orbes perlados seguía cautelosamente a la pareja, su mirada se desvió ligeramente al sentir la presencia de otra persona lo cual la hizo detenerse en el techo de una casa.

-Se que estas ahí –hablo secamente, lo único que se logro escuchar fue una exclamación de miedo, poco después salió un joven rubio de orbes azulados de detrás de un tanque de agua, con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro rascando su nuca- ¿Por qué me sigues? –cuestiono la joven sin voltear a verlo.

-¡Como crees! no te estoy siguiendo –mintió el rubio con gran nerviosismo- Solo… buscaba un lugar adecuado para descansar –dibujando una gran sonrisa para la joven.

-¡Hmp! –exclamo la joven sin voltearse- Me sorprende que me sonrías –comento sarcásticamente, cosa que llamo la atención del rubio- Después de todo fui yo quien lastimo a tu querida Sakura –dijo fríamente, algo que sin duda hizo reaccionar al joven, haciendo que su rostro formara expresión de disgusto.

-Es cierto… ¡Tú lastimaste a Sakura-chan y no debería perdonarte por eso! –Reclamo el rubio un poco molesto- *sin embargo…* -se dijo bajando un poco la mirada.

FLASH BACK  
La frustración dolor y furia se mezclaban en la mirada de un joven rubio de orbes azulados, él cual veía con desanimo por la ventana, su mente aún buscaba respuesta para la actitud que había tomado aquella joven, aún mantenía fresco el recuerdo de esa mirada fría y oscura perteneciente a una hermosa joven de cabello largo azulado de orbes perlados.

-*Hinata… ¿Por qué?* -se cuestionaba una y otra vez, recordando a una joven de cabello corto extrañamente de color rosado gravemente herida que reposaba en sus brazos, el rubio apretó lo más que podía sus puños y en un arranca se giro bruscamente de la ventana intentando golpear aquellos recuerdos, liberando un pequeño grito de ira.

El sonido de su puño impactarse contra la pared hundiendo un poco la misma se escucho en el desolado pasillo, apretó sus dientes lo más fuerte que pudo al cerrar sus ojos con fuerza.

-¿Por qué Hinata? ¿Por qué? –cuestionaba con desesperación, dejando su cuerpo caer de rodillas al suelo, su frustración nublaba tanto su conciencia de la realidad que no se percato de que una persona se encontraba muy cerca de él, hasta que escucho el último paso a su par, obligándolo a girarse. Su mirada se topo con una mujer de largo cabello lila de orbes negros, la cual lo veía con cierta compasión y tristeza, aunque no dijo nada en ese momento ella sabía por lo que pasaba.

-¿Rin-sensei? –dijo el rubio algo confundido, lo único que hizo fue la mujer fue extenderle la mano para que se levantara él la tomo para levantarse- ¿Qué haces…?

-Discúlpala… -Interrumpió con cierta tristeza la mujer al rubio, algo que sin duda el no parecía entender- Hinata no tuvo opción –continuo, algo que sin duda hizo no solo reaccionar al rubio si no que también lo enfado en cierta forma.

-¿Qué no tuvo opción? –Cuestiono molesto- ¡Por supuesto que la tuvo, ella sabía a la perfección que era más fuerte que Sakura, pudo haberse negado a combatir contra ella! –reprochaba, su voz reflejaba la tortura que sentía en esos momentos, aquella confusión entre el odio, la tristeza que lo lastimaba, algo que Rin pudo notar en su mirada

-No… –dijo secamente Rin- ¡No tienes derecho de hablar de Hinata de esa forma! –reprocho un poco dolida, los ojos del rubio se abrieron como platos.

-¡Hinata, no tenía excusa, no deberías defenderla! –finalizo al desviar la mirada.

-Naruto… -dijo un poco más tranquila- Es cierto, Hinata sabia mejor que nadie que su fuerza era mucho mayor que la de Sakura incluso ella misma lo sabía, pero… A pesar de eso ella quiso enfrentarla –explicaba tranquilamente causando intriga en Naruto que intento hablar pero fue interrumpido nuevamente por Rin- Se ve que no has entendido –dedujo con resignación, girando su mirada hacia la ventana- Verás… si Hinata se hubiese negado a enfrentar a Sakura, ¿no crees que ella habría sentido una frustración terrible…? –cuestiono girándose al rubio, para después encaminarse unos pasos a la ventana, dándole la espalda.

-Sakura quería enfrentar a Hinata para probar cuanto había crecido y más aún cuanto le faltaba por crecer, pero si en ese momento Hinata se hubiese rehusado no solo haría sentir mal a Sakura, si no que ella misma se mentalizaría que no ha crecido nada y no puede hacer algo para cambiar eso –en una habitación una joven de cabello rosa reposaba en la cama con algunos vendajes en la frente, cuando Rin explicaba, en el pasillo Naruto observaba algo triste a Rin; sus palabras eran muy ciertas y eso era algo en lo que él no se había puesto a pensar.

Unos instantes en el que el silencio reinaba hacían parecer que habían pasado horas, en las que el rubio meditaba con detenimiento la explicación de la mujer, pero más aún su interés por proteger a aquella joven, en cierta forma sus palabras le hacían sentir un gran alivio en su pecho, era posible que Hinata aún se preocupara por el resto de personas y no solo por ella misma como aparentaba ahora.

-¡Tienes razón! –Dijo finalmente Naruto- Gamenazai… por lo que dije antes –su voz sonaba tan tranquila y apenada que obligo a Rin a girarse- ¡Arigato! –una gran sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios la cual no solo demostraba la alegría que lo invadía si una satisfacción y alivio en su interior, lo cual pareció impresionar a la mujer- Sabes… hace unos momentos estaba realmente confundido, no sabía que pensar de Hinata por lo que le hizo a Sakura, pero ahora… -un intensa intenso pero fino destello de luz adornaba su mirada- estoy cada vez más seguro de que Hinata sigue siendo la misma en el fondo, y es por eso… –su expresión retomaba su determinación habitual- ¡Que estoy dispuesto a hacer lo quesea por recuperar a la antigua Hinata! –dijo a viva voz, algo que sin duda causo una ligera sonrisa en Rin, que se limito a asentir.  
FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Una mirada perlada parecía impacientarse por el extraño silencio del rubio, aunque no le importara él, se le hacía muy extraño que guardara silencio por tanto tiempo ya que él casi nunca dejaba de hablar, pero más le molestaba el hecho de poder sentir claramente esos orbes azulados sobre ella coas que sin duda no aguanto más por lo que dio el primer paso para marcharse, además aún tenía que ayudar a Sai.

-¿He? –Exclamó el rubio al ver que la joven de cabello azulado comenzaba a marcharse- ¡Espera! –Se apresuro a decir, avanzando varios pasos hacia ella, tomándola por la muñeca algo que sorprendió a la joven por unos instantes, tranquilizándose casi de inmediato- ¿Por qué te vas? –cuestiono, quedando unos centímetros detrás de ella, sin soltar su muñeca.

-Si no tienes nada que decirme, no hay razón por la cual deba permanecer aquí –respondió secamente sin girarse- ¡Además tengo cosas que hacer! –zafándose del agarre del joven que pareció molestarse con su actitud ya que frunció ligeramente las cejas al recordar a un joven de cabello corto de color negro al igual que sus ojos de tez pálida.

-¡Es cierto! –Dijo el rubio en un tono sarcástico que obligo a Hinata a detenerse- ¡Seguramente, tu noviecito Sai, te espera! –comento cínicamente, al cruzarse de brazos y girando su rostro hacia un lado.

-¡Hmp! –exclamo con cierta molestia la joven- no cabe duda –dijo tranquilamente cosa que llamo la atención del rubio el cual giro su cabeza en dirección en la que se encontraba Hinata… Su mirada se contrajo, sus brazos se separaron hacia los lados y un poco atrás, una ligera corriente de viento le siguió, justo enfrente a escasos centímetros de su rostro se encontraba la joven.

La mirada de Naruto se tranquilizo por unos instantes, ya que nuevamente, el rubio se paralizo al ver que Hinata acercaba cada vez más y más su rostro al suyo, al punto en que podía sentir su respiración acariciar su rostro con suavidad, el dulce aroma floral que emanaba de su cuerpo, pero a pesar de esa corta distancia ella seguía acercándose más y más, justo en el momento en el que casi sintió el ligero rose de sus labios ella giro su rostro a escasos milímetros de su oído.

-En verdad… -dijo Hinata suavemente a su oído- ¡Eres una molestia! –dijo con tanta frialdad, logrando no solo la sorpresa si no que la confusión en el rostro del rubio, una ligera gota de sudor broto de su rostro, al instante en que la misma cayó al suelo; Hinata desapareció como el viento.

Naruto estaba en pleno shock, su rostro palidecía ligeramente, un nudo se formaba en su garganta, la confusión que su mirada reflejaba se acompañaba de un ligero temblor en sus piernas que le hizo perder el equilibro cayendo de rodillas al suelo, una fuerte opresión invadió su pecho, sin explicación alguna.

FLASH BACK  
Un silencio sepulcral se mantenía en aquella sala, el irritante sonido de las manecillas del reloj incrementaba la tención en el salón, donde varios shinobis de distintas edades se concentraban en sus exámenes, algunos respondían con rapidez mientras que otros dudaban de gran manera el que hacer, casi en el centro del salón se encontraban sentados dos personas de doce años, una niña de cabello corto azulado como la noche con un pequeño flequillo y dos mechones que dejaba caer a los lados de su rostro de orbes perlados, el otro un niño de cabello rubio alborotado en forma de picos, de orbes de un azul intenso quien observaba a la joven con detenimiento, en cambio ella parecía titubear buscando las palabras adecuadas para responder.

-B-Bueno yo… -dijo con gran timidez la niña- Porque… yo… no quiero que desaparezcas aquí –dijo la joven un ligero rubor que cubría sus mejillas, la expresión del rubio se mostraba confundida pero a la vez pensativa lo cual hizo incrementar el nerviosismo en la niña- Digo… nosotros nueve somos los novatos y… sería bueno que nos mantuviéramos juntos… -artículo con dificultad, jugando con su lápiz, el niño pareció entender y sonrió con gran alegría.  
FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-¿Es posible? –Susurro el rubio con tristeza- Que alguien tan dulce… -recordando a la niña- pueda convertirse en una mujer tan frívola –visualizando la expresión sin sentimientos, la mirada llena de frialdad de aquella joven de cabello largo azulado de orbes perlados- *¿Acaso no hay forma de que pueda regresarla a ser la de antes?* -se cuestionaba.

_-"En verdad… ¡Eres una molestia!" _-resonaba con frialdad en su mente, tantas veces que el mismo sonido de su voz comenzaba a molestarlo, justo cuando empezaba a marearse vino a su mente algo más.

FLASH BACK  
Una aura mágica parecía envolverlos, una joven de cabello largo azulado de orbes perlados era abrasada con delicadeza y fuerza por un joven rubio de orbes azulados, ella hacia intentos por zafarse de sus brazos pero él la sostenía con firmeza, como un niño que no desea perder su posesión más preciada, pero había algo más, esos penetrantes orbes azules se volvieron nuevamente a los orbes plateados de Hinata, tanto que por un instante la puso nerviosa, sentía como ellos veían en lo más profundo de sí, explorando con detalle toda de su alma, haciéndola sentir frágil, algo que el rubio pareció descubrir.  
FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de golpe al recordar lo aquello, recordó la mirada de la joven, esa no era una mirada frívola ni llena de odio, era cálida y dulce, que intentaba ocultar la pureza y fragilidad de su corazón, sin duda ella seguía allí, la felicidad comenzó a llenar sus ojos, pero más aún recordando el hecho de que fue por él que ella regresaba a ser la misma tan siquiera por unos instantes.

-*He hecho de todo porque vuelvas a ser la de antes*-reflexionaba para sí el rubio, intentando ponerse de pie- *Sin embargo tú sigues siendo fría, por eso…* -levantándose por completo manteniendo la cabeza baja al punto en que una sombra cubría sus ojos- ¡Si es necesario que te obligue a ser la de antes lo hare! –Dijo en voz alta, levantando el rostro, sus ojos denotaban una mezcla entre decisión, alegría y fuerza.

Una silueta se movía con gran destreza entre la sombra de los edificios, hasta donde la luz ilumino su silueta, Hinata tenía una mirada que mostraba algo de enfado y confusión, cubierta por la expresión indiferente de su rostro, pero en su mente solo resonaba una frase- _"¡Es cierto… Seguramente, tu noviecito Sai, te espera!" _-acompañado del recuerdo de un joven de cabellos rubios de orbes azulados con el rostro girado hacia un lado y una expresión de fastidio en él.

-*¡Baka!* - reflexiono Hinata, mordiendo su labio, continuo su camino hasta que se vio interrumpida por una voz masculina en el transmisor que llevaba.

_-"¡Hinata-san!" _–dijo la voz, sin embargo la joven no detuvo su camino llevando su mano al oído para poder hablar.

-¿Qué sucede Sai? –cuestiono con calma la joven.

_-"Ya estamos en el lugar acordado"_ –respondió tranquilamente el joven, no muy lejos se encontraba Sai, escondido entre varios árboles los cuales rodeaban un hermoso parque… En el centro de este una hermosa fuente rodeada por un pequeño jardín de flores blancas y rojas, un poco más alejadas se rodeaba por varias bancas, en una de ellas se encontraba sentada Ino, quien observaba con detenimiento el lugar.

-Bien, es hora de comenzar con la siguiente fase del plan –dijo Hinata que se detenía en un árbol muy cercano al parque, en donde tenía una vista perfecta de Ino y Sai.

-¡Entendido! –respondió Sai, al instante en que se giraba y se encaminaba hacia Ino.

-*Que raro…* -se decía la rubia- *¿Por qué Sai me habrá traído para este parque?* -se cuestionaba observando el lugar- *Creí que iríamos a comprar algo* -colocando su dedo índice en su barbilla- *Quizá quiere pedirme que seamos novios* -una expresión de encanto y fantasía se dibujaba en su rostro.

-Disculpa la tardanza –dijo Sai con su típica sonrisa, sacando a Ino de sus pensamientos- ¿Ocurre algo? –cuestiono ingenuamente, observando a Ino.

-¡No nada! –respondió Ino, con una sonrisa de nerviosismo en el rostro- Ah… Sai –dijo un poco más tranquila, llamando la atención del mencionado- ¿Para qué me trajiste aquí? –cuestiono de con una mezcla de intriga y sensualidad suponiendo lo que creía; él le pediría.

-Bueno… -Dijo Sai algo pensativo llamando la atención de Ino- Me gustaría –la curiosidad de Ino aumento- que –una ligera gota de sudor rodaba por su sien, trago un poco de saliva- ¡Me gustaría que vieras algo que Hinata-san y Yo hicimos! –respondió con una ligera sonrisa, causando que Ino cayera al suelo de manera algo brusca, y luego se levantara de manera pesada con una expresión de enfado.

-Así que tú y Hinata –dijo algo molesta, con una ligera vena que sobresalía al recordar cierta escena en la que Sai se encontraba encima de Hinata recostados en una cama.

-Si –respondió con tranquilidad, sin percatarse del enfado de la rubia, cuando abrió sus ojos pudo notar que ella tenía el rostro hacia un lado- ¡Acompáñame! –extendiéndole la mano, la sonrisa de su rostro no era como las que siempre mostraba, ya que esta tenía un deje de calidez y pureza, algo que hizo sonrojar ligeramente a Ino, quien al reaccionar tomo su mano algo titubeante, ambos comenzaron a adentrarse en el bosque, después de unos minutos Ino iba abrazándose del brazo de Sai, con una alegre sonrisa con cierta picardía en la mirada.

-¡Llegamos! –Dijo Sai, Ino observo el lugar, era un claro del bosque, en donde los cálidos rayos del sol acariciaban las hojas y le daban un brillo único e intenso, ligeras gotas de agua caían entre las hojas más bajas y resplandecían con la luz.

-¡Qué bonito lugar! –comento Ino, con un brillo en sus ojos, separándose de Sai encaminándose unos pasos hacia el centro, justo en ese momento una explosión de humo estallo cerca de ellos… Las nubes de polvo comenzaban a dispersarse dejando a la vista a una joven de cabello rosa de orbes jade, el sudor empañaba su rostro, su respiración agitada mostraba su cansancio, sin embargo una expresión de decisión se dibujo en su rostro al levantarse nuevamente y continuar, enfoco chakra en sus manos y piernas, dio un gran salto en el aire dando una gran cantidad de patadas y golpes al aire, las gotas de sudor caían con tranquilidad pero dejaban ver la rabia de la joven.

-*¡No permitiré que vuelva a vencerme!* -Se alentaba a sí misma recordando a una joven de cabellos largos azulados como la noche, de orbes perlados, sus fuertes patadas de ira, su golpes de frustración resonaban al aire y se impactaban contra el suelo una tras otra, el lugar que una vez tuvo una múltiple cantidad de arboles ahora solo quedaban escombros.

Dentro de la gran cantidad de arboles se podía escuchar claramente el canto de un ave, tres troncos perfectamente alineados, frente al tronco central se encontraba Hinata, observándolo con cierta nostalgia, numerosos recuerdos venían a su menta, la mayoría de su niñez.

En los que una pequeña joven de cabello corto azulado como la noche de orbes perlados, utilizaba la palma de sus manos para golpearlo, siempre dando lo mejor de sí, al punto de desgastar su piel y empezara a sangrar, pero eso no la detenía, incluso en los días lluviosos o en los que había tanto calor que haría enfadar hasta la persona más pacífica, se esforzaba más allá de sus límites, pero siempre sin conseguir resultados, haciéndola decaer en una profunda depresión constantes, en los que ese tronco era su apoyo, podía verse ahí sentada contra el tronco abrazando sus rodillas y escondiendo su rostro en ellas, ocultando su llanto, su amargura.

-¿Recordando viejos tiempos? –cuestiono una voz femenina que saco a Hinata de sus pensamientos.

-Si… Rin –respondió secamente para ocultar su tristeza, cosa que la mujer de cabello lila noto de inmediato, pero no quiso decir nada para no incomodar a Hinata- ¿Qué haces aquí? –cuestiono retomando su indiferencia habitual.

-Quise dar un paseo y bueno aquí me tienes –dijo con una ligera sonrisa acercándose a la joven… El silencio las invadió a ambas, Rin observaba con cierta compasión a Hinata pero no decía nada- Hinata… -hablo finalmente, pero Hinata no respondió- supe que tendrás una misión, ¿no crees que debes prepararte para el viaje? –comento algo pensativa, girando su cabeza a un lado.

-Si… tienes razón –respondió secamente, para después girarse hacia ella- ¡Arigato! –Dijo algo más tranquila con una media sonrisa en su rostro- ¡Te veré luego! –finalizo al completar la sonrisa, que transmitía gratitud y alegría, algo que dio un soplo de alivio a la mujer, Hinata desapareció en una ligera ráfaga de viento y hojas… Dejando a Rin en el lugar, quien se giro hacia el tronco para observarlo.

-*Ha crecido bastante* -pensaba recordando a la antigua Hinata- *Sin embargo, aún le falta* -su expresión se torno algo angustiosa- *Solo espero que cuando llegue el día… No suceda lo mismo de la última vez* -cerrando sus ojos, recordando a un joven de cabellos azabaches y ojos del mismo color.

-*Ya ha pasado un buen rato* -se decía Hinata saltando entre los arboles- *Espero que Sai lo haya hecho bien* -dando un ligero suspiro al recordar lo ocurrido.

FLASH BACK  
Una ligera explosión estallo cerca de Ino poniéndola en alerta, Sai por su parte permanecía con una sonrisa en el rostro, dentro del humo se vislumbraba una extraña silueta.

-¡Esta es tú sorpresa! –dijo Sai a Ino quien se giro para verlo intrigada, del humo a gran velocidad salió Hinata tomando por sorpresa a Ino, sus orbes azul turquesa se abrieron cuan grandes eran, jamás en su vida pensó que eso pasaría, la expresión de sus ojos mostraba gran confusión, como era que Hina… que Hinata…

Hinata tenía los ojos cerrados, un ligero rubor cubría sus mejillas, los labios de ambas juntos, uno sobre otro, en ese instante Ino giro su mirada, la verdad ni ella entendía porque no se había separado de Hinata pero algo le obligaba a estar allí, cuando sus ojos observaron a Sai, se sorprendió más al ver que una nube de humo cubrió su cuerpo, y en su lugar aparecía Hinata, luego redirigió su mirada a la persona que la besaba que al igual que con Sai también su cubrió por una nube de humo y en su lugar apareció Sai.

-*Ahora te toca a ti Sai* -Dijo en sus pensamientos Hinata al observar la escena por un instante y luego desapareció en un remolino de hojas.  
FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Dentro del la imponente mansión Hyuga, en una puerta del segundo piso, al otro lado de la puerta una habitación ordenada y limpia, la cama se encontraba pegada a la ventana, una joven de cabellos largos azulados de orbes perlados, terminaba de meter sus cosas a una pequeña mochila azul y cerraba el zíper de la mochila, justo cuando la tomo para ponérsela en la espalda se giro para marcharse en eso su vista se poso en la pequeña rosa que adornaba su mesa de noche, sus orbes perlados miraban detenidamente el rojo intenso parecía hipnotizarla, cerró los ojos y luego se giro para continuar su camino.

En otra parte de la aldea, en las residencias, dentro de un enorme edificio, una habitación completamente desordenada un rubio de orbes azulados metía sus cosas dentro de una mochila verde lo más rápido que podía, con una expresión de angustia y desesperación.

-¡Rayos! –Grito con desesperación al ver la hora- ¡Es muy tarde! –su grito se escucho hasta afuera del edificio asustando a unas personas que pasaban por ahí, sujeto fuertemente su protector a su frente, se puso su chaqueta a medias y encima se coloco la mochila, lo último que se escucho fue el sonido de la puerta cerrarse, dentro de la habitación sobre la cama se encontraba una chaqueta lila con partes blancas y el símbolo del ying yang en la espalda, justo por encima tenía un protector de Konoha el sol ilumino una pequeña raja en el centro del mismo.

En las gigantescas puertas de la aldea, se encontraba una joven de vestimenta anbu, largos cabellos azulados de orbes perlados observando un punto ciego al horizonte, sumergiéndose en sus pensamientos, hasta que escucho un sonido que llamo su atención.

-¡Disculpa la tardanza! –Dijo una voz masculina.


	18. Capitulo 17: ¡No me des órdenes!

_**Capitulo 17: ¡No me des órdenes!**_  
Los truenos relampagueaban iluminando las grises nubes que dejaban caer las fuertes gotas de lluvia, el viento soplaba con fuerza, sin duda seria una larga tormenta, una ligera capa de neblina cubría la parte baja del camino, a cualquier lado que se mirase el paisaje se mostraba triste, dentro del bosque los animales veían con temor los fuertes rayos, la lluvia caía cada vez más fuerte creando grandes charcos de agua, una fuerte pisada rompía la forma del charco, y desde lo lejos solo se podía ver una silueta correr con desesperación ligeros gemidos de dolor que se perdían en el viento, lagrimas que se desprendían de su ser mezclándose con la lluvia.

El dolor, la tristeza y desesperación que mostraba aquella persona mientras corría no era nada comparado con lo que en verdad experimentaba su ser… El viento soplaba con ligereza sus largos cabellos azulados buscando dar algún consuelo pero en ese momento nada ni nadie podría darle apoyo, nadie entendía lo que experimentaba… Una joven de largo cabello azulado hasta la mitad de su espalda, de hermosos orbes perlados que eran empañados por las crueles y frías lagrimas de amargura.

Corría con toda sus fuerzas, cada paso más fuerte que el anterior la expresión de su rostro reflejaba su dolor y furia contra si misma, cada vez que avanzaba el bosque parecía abrirse más y más hasta que una fuerte luz la cegó su vista, un fuerte rayo había caído enfrente de ella provocando que ella cayera sentada en el suelo lentamente ante su vista desaparecían el rayo dejando ligeras chispas azules miro por encima de las mismas y logro divisar lo que parecía ser dos cabezas talladas en piedra, se levanto y se acerco un poco… se encontraba en la cima de un inmenso valle casi en el centro del mismo se encontraba una enorme cascada, a los lados estaban dos enormes estatuas, que se superaban al tamaño de la cascada, las podía reconocer a la perfección, la del lado derecho pertenecía a la del primer Hokage y el segundo a la del primer Uchiha… Sin embargo había algo más, en la cima de la estatua perteneciente al Uchiha se encontraba una silueta que ella parecía reconocer, intento acercarse pero antes de que pudiese dar un paso, la silueta se desvaneció y reapareció enfrente de ella.

El viento movía una larga capa negra con nubes rojas, unos cabellos negros en forma de picos, la mirada de la joven se centraba en una sola cosa, un ojo tan rojo como la sangre con marcas negras, una extraña sensación de temor la invadió rápidamente, sus ojos se abrían y tintineaban con miedo y horror, una intensa luz rodeo todo… El sonido de la cascada y la lluvia se unían en uno mismo hasta confundirse, hasta arriba en el centro de la misma se encontraba en la superficie del agua produciendo ligeras ondas a su alrededor; una persona hincada apoyándose en sus brazos, una joven de ojos perlados, en su frente una mancha de sangre que de la cual una intensa gota rodaba atravesando su mejilla, su cuerpo se encontraba muy lastimado y algunas heridas aún sangraban con insistencia, su cabello cortado hasta los hombros, pero su mirada se posaba en una persona frente a ella, una katana negra en su cintura, varios mechones de cabello destilaban por la lluvia, ojos negros como la noche, más fríos que el hielo, un joven de cabellos azabaches, que vestía una larga capa negra con varias nubes rojas y una mano en su cintura.

Todo a su alrededor era oscuridad, ambos se miraban a los ojos, blanco y negro en una infinita danza, los labios del joven se movían al hablar, la mirada de la joven era indecisa, pero se volvió a sorpresa cuando el joven extendió su mano enfrente de ella, el recuerdo fugaz de las personas que le rodearon una vez, lentamente su mano se extendía para tomar la del joven pero temblaba como si aún dudase de hacerlo, faltaban pocos milímetros para que sus manos se tocasen, un pétalo tan rojo como la sangre intercepto un nuevo choque entre sus miradas, sus manos se acercaban más y más… Sus ojos se abrían con lentitud y lo primero que diviso fue la danza de amarillos, naranjas y rojos, aquel calor que la fogata transmitía recobro su conciencia.

El sonido de unos grillos alrededor, la noche era adornada por varias estrellas y la luna en su menguante, en medio del bosque se hacia luz una pequeña fogata, cerca de la misma se encontraban dos tiendas para acampar de gran tamaño, cerca de la fogata se encontraba sentada una joven de largo cabello azulado muy cerca de ella se encontraba una Kantana blanca, la mirada de la joven se perdía entre el fuego, hasta que su atención fue llamada por el paso de una persona.

-¡Cambio de turno! –dijo tranquilamente una voz masculina, la joven giro su cabeza para verlo y se limito a asentir, para luego tomar su katana y pararse, mientras la persona se acercaba a ella, un joven que vestía de sobre manera puesto que no so podía divisar casi nada de su rostro, más que unos lentes completamente negros- ¿A dónde vas? –cuestiono al ver que la joven se marchaba en dirección contraria a la que el venia.

-Voy a dar un paseo –dijo secamente la joven para después continuar con su camino, poco a poco se fue alejando más y más hasta donde el campamento ya no se lograba ver, finalmente se detuvo cerca de un árbol su mirada se desvió por un momento hacia el mismo y luego cerro los ojos, golpeando el mismo haciendo que este temblara y unos sonidos provenientes de las ramas dejaran caer a una silueta a su par… Un joven rubio de ojos azules como el zafiro.

-Eso me dolió –dijo el joven reponiéndose de su caída, al levantar su mirada se topo con la mirada de la joven que se encontraba cruzada de brazos haciendo que el sonriera tontamente- ¡Hola Hinata, linda noche! –saludo con inocencia haciendo bufar con cierta molestia a la joven.

-¡Ten! –dijo Hinata lanzándole un pequeño silbato, de una forma larga y delgada con el fino tallado de una media luna en el centro, todo de plata, el rubio intento atrapar el silbato torpemente, cuando finalmente lo atrapo perdió el poco equilibrio que aún conservaba golpeando el suelo con el rostro- ¡Regresa al campamento! Si ocurre algo sopla ese silbato y yo regresare enseguida –dijo como si se tratase de una orden girándose para dar un par pasos.

-¡Espera! –Dijo el rubio levantándose del suelo- ¿No estas sorprendida de verme? –cuestiono, haciendo que la joven se detuviese, sin darle la cara.

-¡La verdad No! –respondió fríamente, el rubio la miro intrigado- La Hokage me comentó que enviaría a un Shinobi de alto rango y de su confianza para que vigilase mi trabajo en equipo, ya que los ancianos del consejo aún dudan de mi lealtad a la aldea –Dijo secamente girándose un poco para verlo de reojo- En un principio creí que enviarían a Sai, pero cuando descubrí que eras tú, realmente me decepcione –comento girándose nuevamente para darle la espalda.

-¡Quieres dejar de insultarme todo el tiempo! –reprocho el joven- ¡Y disculpa por haberte decepcionado al no tener cerca a tu "noviecito"! –cruzándose de bazos haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

-¡Da igual! –Dijo avanzando unos pasos- ¡Ahora has lo que te dije y regresa al campamento, y asegúrate de que Shino, Kiba y Kurenai no se enteren de tu presencia! –ordenó, continuando con su camino.

-¡Así! ¡Pues déjame decirte que tú no me das ordenes a mí! –Reclamo nuevamente el rubio- ¡Recuerda que me enviaron para ver tu trabajo en equipo, por lo que debo seguirte a donde quiera que vayas! –afirmo en un tono de superioridad avanzando hasta quedar enfrente de la joven, un silencio se formo entre ambos, la mirada determinada del rubio se topaba con la indiferencia de los ojos de Hinata.

-¡Olvídalo! –Reclamo tranquilamente ella, pero el rubio no se inmuto ante su respuesta y mantuvo su posición firme cruzando ahora los brazos- *Sigue siendo muy terco* -un ligero suspiro escapo de los labios de la joven- Cerca de aquí hay una laguna, solo iré a darme un baño ¿Entiendes? –explicaba secamente, la mirada del rubio se tranquilizo lentamente ante sus palabras- A menos de que también tengas que espiarme mientras me baño –dijo en cierto tono de reproche, un suspiro de resignación escapo del rubio y se limito a mover la cabeza de manera afirmativa, Hinata después avanzó unos pasos al lado del joven.

-¡Hinata! –dijo el rubio llamando la atención de la joven que le veía con cierta molestia- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? –Cuestiono, al ver que la joven no dijo nada, pero tampoco se marcho decidió continuar- ¿Cómo supiste que Tsunade-obachan me envió? –cuestiono con cierta inocencia.

-¿Cómo? –Dijo algo pensativa- Lo supe desde antes de salir de la aldea –respondió.

**FLASH BACK**  
En las gigantescas puertas de la aldea, se encontraba una joven de vestimenta anbu, largos cabellos azulados de orbes perlados observando un punto ciego al horizonte, sumergiéndose en sus pensamientos, hasta que escucho un sonido que llamo su atención.

-¡Disculpa la tardanza! –Dijo una voz masculina, llamando la atención de la joven, otros pasos se detuvieron del joven que había hablado anteriormente, un joven de cabello castaño alborotado con un triángulo rojo de cabeza en cada una de sus mejillas, de ojos gatunos acompañado de un enorme perro blanco, un joven que vestía de sobremanera y lo único que se lograba ver de su rostro eran sus lentes negros, una mujer de cabello ondulado color negro, de ojos carmesí.

La joven se giro a verlos y los observó detenidamente con cierta indiferencia en su rostro, por su parte ellos la miraban con una sonrisa en especial la mujer de orbes carmesí.

-¡Después de tanto, el equipo Kurenai vuelve a reunirse! –comento con alegría el de orbes gatunos, seguido del ladrido de su perro.

-Sin embargo, las cosas han cambiado –comento tranquilamente la mujer de orbes carmesí- ¡Ya que ahora Hinata es la líder! –dibujando una alegre sonrisa en su rostro, una vez más el grupo se limito a ver a la joven con una grata sonrisa, la cual fue devuelta de cierta manera, ya que una ligera curvatura se formo en los labios de la de cabello azulado posando su rostro de perfil, lentamente se fue borrando cuando ella se giro dándoles la espalda.

-¡Es hora de irnos! –dijo en un tono autoritario, dando el primer salto hacia afuera, seguida de sus compañeros, la joven saltaba hacia otro lado cuando su mirada se desviaba ligeramente hacia la derecha- *Así que lo enviaron a él* -reflexionaba en sus adentros, no muy lejos de ellos una extraña silueta se movía con destreza entre las ramas de los arboles, procurando seguir los pasos del equipo.  
**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**


	19. Capitulo 18: Amaru…

_**Capitulo 18: Amaru…**_  
Los grillos cantaban, la oscuridad de la noche se embelesaba con el brillo de la luna en su menguante, las estrellas tiritaban sus colores suaves y platinos, como si quisieran obtener el brillo de la luna, las verdes hojas de los árboles relucían con el brillante reflejo que producía la luna en el agua, una laguna rodeada por un inmenso bosque, por debajo del agua en donde los rayos de luna comenzaban a desvanecerse, se vislumbraba una silueta; delgada y fina, su largos cabellos oscuros ondeaban en el agua, pequeñas y diminutas burbujas de aire escapaban de su boca y su nariz.

Sus ojos perlados miraban al vacio como si estuviesen perdidos los cerro por un instante abriéndolos de golpe, giro su cuerpo hacia la superficie lo más rápido que podía, en la superficie de la laguna la fresca brisa de la noche movía con suavidad el agua causando ligeras ondas en ella… El agua se perturbo repentinamente y casi en el centro subió de golpe, lo único que se lograba distinguir era como una sombra salía de la misma.

No muy lejos de aquella laguna, un joven atado al tronco de un árbol, rubio de orbes azulados que reflejaban cierto temor y nerviosismo, varias sombras se acercaban a él.

-¡Todo término! –dijo con cierta malicia una voz masculina.

-*¡No puede ser!* -pensó el rubio apretando sus dientes, al escuchar unos ruidos entre los arbustos, justo al instante un destello de luz paso entre las personas cortando las sogas que ataban al rubio, un kunai muy se había incrustado en el árbol.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí? –cuestiono una voz femenina, el rubio al escuchar esa voz no tardo en identificar a la persona, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y sus ojos parecían fuera de órbita, de los arbustos salía una joven de largo cabello azulado el cual destilaba pequeñas gotas de agua, su vestimenta anbu estaba un poco desalineada y húmeda, sus fríos orbes platinos se plantaban en el joven rubio- ¿Kiba, Shino? –redirigiendo su mirada hacia los otro dos jóvenes enfrente del rubio, un joven de gafas oscuras de apariencia sombría, el otro de cabello castaño de ojos gatunos con un triangulo rojo de cabeza en cada una de sus mejillas.

-¡Hmp! –exclamó Kiba, con una sonrisa mirando de reojo al rubio, el cual parecía suplicar con la mirada, una sonrisa más grande se dibujo en su rostro…

-¿Y bien? –cuestiono nuevamente la joven de cabellos azules, un escalofrió recorrió la espalda del rubio erizándole la piel al escuchar aquella tonalidad tan fría de parte de la joven, el silencio protagonizo la escena, impacientando cada vez más y más a la de orbes perlados.

-No es obvio –hablo una voz femenina llamando la atención de los presentes, al girarse se encontraron con una mujer de cabellera negra ondulada, de ojos carmesí- Kiba y Shino descubrieron a Naruto –comento con una ligera sonrisa dirigiéndose a la joven.

-¡Si tiene toda la razón! –Apoyo rápidamente el rubio levantándose del suelo- Debí ser más cuidadoso –comento rascando su cabeza con una risa nerviosa, causando la expectativa de la joven- ¡Hinata! Lo mejor será que te cambies estas muy mojada –apareciendo detrás de la mencionada empujándola por la espalda hacia su tienda.

-¿Me crees tonta? –Dijo fríamente la joven, deteniéndose repentinamente causando que el rubio chocara levemente con ella- Primero quiero saber cómo fue que te descubrieron –apartándose de Naruto para ver a sus compañeros.

-¡E-Eso no tiene importancia ahora! –dijo alarmado clocándose frente a ella rápidamente, extendiendo sus brazos impidiéndole la vista, algo que pareció molestarle.

-¡Vamos Naruto! –Dijo Kiba- ¡Ella debe saber cómo te descubrimos! –comento con cierto tono de burla, asustando un poco al rubio, llamando la atención de Hinata.

-¿Naruto? –cuestiono Hinata dirigiendo su mirada al rubio.

-¡He! Bueno… -dijo Naruto rascando su sien con el dedo índice de la mano izquierda.

-Intentaba ocultar su presencia y resbalo del árbol –respondió Shino llamando la atención de todos, pero Hinata no lucia muy convencida ante sus palabras, la mirada del rubio suplicaba por que le creyese, después de unos instantes un aire de resignación escapo de los labios de Hinata.

-Creeré en tu palabra Shino –Dijo resignada girándose para marcharse, un suspiro de alivio escapo del rubio al cerrar los ojos.

-Demo… -habló nuevamente Shino haciendo que Hinata se detuviera y girara levemente el rostro hacia él- Tú sabías que Naruto nos seguía y no lo dijiste –comento con tranquilidad llamando la atención de la mujer de orbes carmesí y el chico de ojos gatunos- A mí parecer, merecemos una explicación –un reflejo algo inusual se rebeló en sus lentes, la mirada de Hinata se cierra, el viento sopla y la desconfianza se apodera de los jóvenes.

-Tienes razón –dijo secamente, girándose para verlos de frente- Algunos ansíanos del consejo de Konoha aún desconfían de mí, por lo que ordenaron que alguien de total confianza de la Hokage observara mi desempeño en una misión, y al que enviaron fue a Naruto –dirigiendo su mirada al mencionado.

-Por lo que dices… -hablo Kiba- Debieron de haber mandado a Sai –comento con cierta ironía en su voz, algo que molesto al rubio haciendo que bufara intentando calmar su ira al apretar sus manos con fuerza.

-¡Deja de fastidiar Kiba! –reprochó molesto Naruto, intentado darle un golpe en la cabeza a Kiba pero fallo, pero este lo esquivo y así comenzó una pequeña riña entre ambos, Hinata quien los observaba desde lejos se limito a esbozar un pequeño "Hmp" girándose para avanzar hacia su tienda y cambiarse, seguida de la mujer de orbes carmesí.

-No tenias porque defenderlo, Kurenai –dijo Hinata a la mujer mientras caminaba, y cada vez más el sonido de la riña entre Naruto y Kiba se hacía menor.

-Entonces… ¿ya sabias como lo descubrieron? –cuestiono Kurenai alcanzado a Hinata, quien se limito a mover la cabeza de manera afirmativa, a pesar del viento frio que soplaba y la sonrisa cálida que mostraba Kurenai, el rostro de Hinata se mantenía indiferente y frio, pero sus ojos irradiaban un brillo extraño.

El sol brillaba intensamente, dentro del bosque en un lugar rodeado por pequeños troncos y en el centro aún quedaban pequeños rastros de la fogata anterior las cuales eran cubiertas por una pequeña cantidad de tierra, unas patas blancas rascaban la tierra depositando pequeñas cantidades en la fogata ocultándola, al igual que el lugar en donde había rascado, al cabo de unos segundos un fuerte ladrido perteneciente a un gran perro blanco se dejo escuchar en el lugar, al instante apareció una joven de cabello largo azulado de orbes perlados, quien acaricio levemente la cabeza del perro.

-Es hora de irnos –dijo secamente, para después dar un salto hacia uno de los arboles, seguida del perro, pronto entre el bosque se escuchaba el sonido de las pisadas de la joven, Kurenai y Akamaru al saltar entre los arboles con gran velocidad.

-¿Crees que estén bien? –cuestiono Kurenai, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la joven.

-¡Hmp! –exclamó Hinata- Si son listos sobrevivirán –comento aumentando la velocidad, Akamaru esbozo un ladrido silencioso lleno de preocupación al girando su cabeza hacia atrás.

-¡Date prisa Akamaru! –grito una voz femenina, llamando la atención del perro obligándolo a girarse y aumentar la velocidad… No muy lejos de ahí, se vislumbraba un pequeño risco, un poco más abajo oculto y casi invisible la entrada a una cuba, adentro el chisporroteo de las cristalinas gotas de agua resonaban por todo el lugar, finos rayos de luz se filtraban por unas grietas iluminando el intenso color de una cabellera rubia.

Unas gotas de agua comenzaron a empapar el rostro del rubio despertándolo, sus ojos de un azul intenso comenzaron a abrirse, desconcertado por el lugar donde se encontraba intento moverse pero no pudo, una fuerte opresión en sus brazos, muñecas y tobillos se lo impedían, al sentir eso sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, moviéndose y forcejeando con las cuerdas que le ataban topo contra un bulto se giro y se encontró con dos sombras, nuevos rayos de luz entraron iluminando sus rostros, u joven de cabellera castaña alborotada con un triángulo rojo de cabeza en cada una de sus mejillas, el otro un joven de aspecto sombrío con gafas negras.

-¡Kiba, Shino! –dijo gateando hacia ellos, al escuchar su voz los jóvenes comenzaron a despertarse, ambos también sorprendidos de la situación en la que se encontraban.

-¡Naruto! –Dijo Kiba- ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Acaso nos han atacado? –cuestiono alarmado intentando zafarse del amarre, puesto que los tres estaban en igualdad de situaciones.

-¡No lo sé! –Respondió intentando soltarse, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo al percatarse de que faltaban otras personas- ¿Y Hinata? –cuestiono mirando por todos lados.

-¡Tampoco está Akamaru! –apoyo Kiba alarmado.

-Ni Kurenai –dijo Shino, los tres buscaban una respuesta a esta extraña situación.

Shino intento usar a sus insectos pero ninguno parecía responder a sus órdenes, hasta que cayó un de su ropa, se sorprendió al ver que se encontraba dormido, era muy extraño, hasta que su pie topo con algo metálico.

-¿Qué es eso? –cuestiono al ver una linterna, la cual Naruto se apresuro a tomar con los pies y con cierta dificultad la prendió, se sentó alumbrando el lugar.

-¡N-No puede ser! –dijo alarmado llamando la atención de Kiba y Shino, quienes giraron su vista hacia el mismo lugar en donde veía el rubio, la mirada de Kiba se contrajo, una gota de sudor se lograba distinguir en la mejilla de Shino.

-Hi-Hinata… -logro articular Kiba- Se ha vuelto, muy cruel –comento entrecortadamente.

En el muro de la cueva, se encontraban grabadas las siguientes palabras: _"Esto es por mentirme, Naruto si vuelves a intentar espiarme mientras me baño, mi venganza será peor… Kiba, Shino saben que no me gusta que me mientan, por cierto alcáncennos cuando salgan, si sobreviven claro está! Atte.: Hyuga Hinata"_ Una mueca de miedo se dibujaba en los jóvenes al leer la última parte, Naruto intento retroceder unos centímetros pero al hacerlo logro palpar con su mano una especie de coraza, se giro lentamente para ver de qué se trataba, un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, un hilo de luz relució cierto aguijón amarillo, un grito seco escapo de la boca del rubio llamando la atención de sus compañeros quienes difícilmente voltearon la linterna para alumbrar lo que allí se encontraba, una expresión de sorpresa y miedo se dibujo en sus rostros al ver una escorpión de una amarillo dorado, un sonido extraño llamo su atención obligándolos a soltar la linterna la cual al caer giro alumbrando una gran cantidad de alacranes que se acercaban a ellos, como sus próximas víctimas.

Un instinto de alerta se disparo en cada uno de ellos, buscando la forma de zafarse, mientras que Shino hacia todo lo posible para despertar a sus insectos pero con cero resultados y los escorpiones se acercaban cada vez más y más, un grito de terror casi desgarrador se escucho en toda la cueva incluso fuera de esta, el viento soplaba con fuerza formando nuevas dunas de arena, una línea de horizonte en la que se dividía la arena y el bosque que le rodeaba tres puntos unidos, que al acercarse se convertían en dos personas y un gran perro blanco.

-¡Falta poco! –dijo Kurenai observando de reojo a Hinata, quien se mostraba aún indiferente.

-¡Continuemos! –dijo Hinata dando el primer paso hacia la arena, las ventiscas de arena se hacían más densas rodeando una imponente fortaleza que en su interior escondía una gran aldea, en la parte alta de los muros varios shinobis con protectores de la arena vigilaban con atención hacia el horizonte hasta que notaron tres siluetas que se acercaban.

-¡Identifíquense! –ordeno uno de ellos.

Dentro de la fortaleza de arena, en el torre más alta y grande de la aldea, la cual tenía en la parte más alta la insignia del viento, dentro de la torre en una gran oficina con una mesa redonda y en el centro de la misma se encontraba sentado un joven de unos dieciocho años de cabellera roja de ojos celeste verdoso, con el kanji amor grabado en su frente del lado izquierdo.

-¡Equipo de Konoha reportándose a la misión! –dijo Hinata con tranquilidad, manteniendo la mirada en alto detrás de ella se encontraban Kurenai y Akamaru quien emitió un ladrido después de las palabras de Hinata.

-Creí que eran más –comento el joven con inquietud.

-Los otros no tardaran en venir Kazekage-sama –respondió Kurenai, el mencionado solo observo unos instantes a la mujer cuando hablo y luego redirigió su mirada hacia la joven.

-¡Esta bien! –Hizo una ligera pausa– Mientras les explicare la misión -hablo seriamente, a lo que Hinata se limito a mover la cabeza de manera afirmativa.

Una joven de largo cabello castaño rojizo de orbes azules y piel morena con un pequeño lunar debajo de la parte inferior del ojo izquierdo, la cual vestía con una playera blanca de mangas cortas y sobre la misma una camiseta de tirantes color crema de seda, una licra deportiva color azul y las sandalias shinobi, en los pasillos solo se podían escuchar los pasos que daba al caminar con una ligera sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, finalmente se detuvo enfrente a una puerta la cual se proponía tocar.

-¿Amaru? ¿Eres tú? –cuestiono una voz masculina detrás de ella, la cual llamo su atención obligándola a girarse, en cuanto lo hizo una inmensa sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, un brillo de felicidad irradiaba de sus ojos.

Dentro de la oficina del Kazekage el silencio embargaba, un shinobi de la arena observaba insistente a una joven de cabello largo azulado de orbes perlados la cual leía con detenimiento unos papeles en su mano, la mirada del shinobi demostraba rabia e inconformidad hacia la joven, justo en ese momento la joven se giro y su mirada fulminaba con frialdad, desafiándolo, cuando intento dar un paso hacia él unas voces detrás de la puerta llamaron la atención de todos.

Detrás de la puerta se encontraban Kiba y Shino un poco confusos la escena, en la que una joven de cabello castaño rojizo se había abalanzado sobre Naruto, puesto que los tres no estaban en el mejor de los estados el rubio había perdido el equilibrio y ambos cayeron al suelo, sin embargo reían a carcajadas cuando la puerta se abrió.

-¿Naruto? –dijo Kurenai al verlo.

-¡Al fin llegan! –dijo el Kazekage de manera tranquila al ver a los jóvenes quienes se giraron para verlo.

-¡Gaara! –Dijo con alegría Naruto, levantándose junto con la joven.

-¿Así que ustedes serán quienes se encarguen de la misión? –Observando detenidamente a cada uno- Creí que solo serían cuatro –comento al ver al rubio.

-Sí, pero… -balbuceo el rubio.

-No tiene importancia –interrumpió Gaara- Bueno, ya que están todos pasen –dijo abriéndoles paso, los tres entraron Naruto apoyándose en la joven, mientras que Kiba se apoyaba en Shino para caminar- Pareciese que un monstruo estuvo a punto de devorarlos –comento con una ligera sonrisa al ver el estado en que caminaba y el desgaste de su ropa, una sonrisa tonta escapo de Kiba y Naruto al escuchar sus palabras.

-¡Algo así! –respondió el rubio cerrando los ojos y con una gran sonrisa, justo al abrirlos la primera persona que observo fue a Hinata, pero no fue el único ya que Kiba y Shino también la vieron, al instante en que sintieron un escalofrió recorrer sus espaldas y una meca de espanto se dibujaba en sus rostros, sin embargo ella continuaba observando al shinobi de la arena que se encontraba detrás de ella, cuando se percato de ellos.

-Umm… -exclamó al girar levemente su rostro y observar a sus compañeros- *Sobrevivieron…* -se dijo sin entusiasmo, su rostro se mantenía indiferente.

-Hi-Hinata…chan… -escucho una voz cerca del rubio, observo con detenimiento, su mirada se contrajo momentáneamente al ver a una joven de cabello largo castaño rojizo, de ojos azules y piel morena con un lunar pequeño cerca del ojo izquierdo, sobre la joven se encontraba apoyado el rubio quien también había girado su rostro hacia la chica cuando escucho su voz, la intriga se apodero de él al ver la expresión de confusión entre alegría y tristeza que su amiga tenía… Un impulso de abrazar a la joven quiso dominar a la joven, pero la tristeza la invadió al ver como ella la ignoraba y giraba su rostro hacia otra parte, lo que la hizo bajar la mirada.

-Bueno les diré su misión –Dijo Gaara al ver la situación tan incómoda en la que estaban las dos jóvenes- Necesito que sean los guardaespaldas de Amaru, mientras ella se encarga de atender a varios shinobis de nuestra y su aldea que quedaron muy malheridos en la batalla contra miembros de la antigua organización de Akatsuki, que se encuentran en el país de la ola –tomando un pergamino a su derecha- además deberán entregar este pergamino al terrateniente del mismo –explico con tranquilidad, los shinobis escuchaban atentos, en silencio.

-¡Me opongo! –Estallo al fin el shinobi de la arena, Hinata solo observo de reojo al hombre- ¡Está misión deberían cumplirla ninjas de nuestra aldea! –Replico mientras que el resto lo observaba- ¡Ese pergamino contiene secretos que solo nos conciernen a nosotros! ¡No deberíamos dejarlo en manos de quienes vienen de la misma aldea que Uchiha Sasuke! –Eso último hizo reaccionar tanto a Naruto como a Hinata- ¡Esa escoria que todos buscan, por unirse a Akatsuki y destruir pequeñas aldeas, un traidor y un…-

-¡Sufi…! –intento decir Naruto pero fue interrumpido al escuchar un golpe contra la pared, su mirada se contrajo al ver que Hinata tenía al mismo sujeto tomado por el cuello con una sola mano contra la pared unos centímetros arriba del suelo, mientras que con la otra empuñaba su katana cerca de su garganta.

-¡Di una sola cosa más en contra de Sasuke y tú sangre bañara esta sala! –sentencio Hinata con la mirada llena de ira hacia el hombre, el cual apretaba sus dientes para acallar el miedo que le había provocado la joven.

-¡Hinata! –dijo Amaru algo asustada, al escuchar su voz la mencionada cerro sus ojos y no dijo nada pero tampoco soltaba al hombre.

-¡Suficiente! –Dijo Gaara- ¡Mi decisión está tomada y Konoha será quien lleve el pergamino, puedes bajarlo! –al instante el cuerpo del hombre cayó pesadamente al suelo de rodillas, tosiendo un poco debido a que Hinata lo estaba asfixiando.

-Nunca vi a Hinata así –comento en susurro Kiba.

-No importa lo que pase, los sentimientos que tiene por Sasuke no cambiaran –susurro Amaru, tan bajo que nadie le oyó, excepto Naruto quien bajo un poco la mirada ante sus palabras, el filo de la katana de Hinata resbalaba con la funda.

-¡Partirán pasado mañana, mientras aprovechen para descansar! -todos redirigieron su atención a Gaara.

-¡Hai! –dijeron al unisonó, podo después cada uno se fue retirando de la oficina incluido el shinobi que había hablado, el Kazekage les había preparado habitaciones a cada uno, sin embargo a cada uno aún le quedaba el resto del día libre por lo que se dividieron cada un por su lado, Kiba y Shino dijeron que se quedarían y descansarían un poco, Akamaru como fiel perro se quedo con Kiba, mientras Kurenai y Hinata daban un paseo cada una por su lado, Amaru curo las heridas de Naruto y le dio unas vitaminas para reponer sus energías, poco después ambos salieron a dar un paseo, aunque tenían conversaciones ocasionales en las que ambos se divertían Naruto tenía la mirada distante ya que en su cabeza rondaba la frase que dijo Amaru: _"No importa lo que pase, los sentimientos que tiene por Sasuke no cambiaran". _Esa frase hacía eco una y otra vez.

-Naruto ¿Te ocurre algo? –cuestiono Amaru al ver la expresión del rubio.

-¿He? –Exclamó- ¡No nada! –Respondió con una sonrisa- pero dime Amaru, ¿qué has estado haciendo todo este tiempo? –cuestionó tratando de evitar el tema.

-Pues… -dijo algo pensativa- Desde la última vez que nos vimos he estado viajando por muchos lugares intentando ayudar a las personas con mis conocimientos médicos –respondió con tranquilidad.

-¿Y desde hace cuanto estas aquí? –cuestiono con curiosidad.

-Hace unos cinco meses y medio –respondió con cierto aire de nostalgia, bajando un poco la mirada, el rubio la observo inquieto, al sentir esto Amaru levanto la mirada hacia otra parte- está aldea me pareció pacifica y quise quedarme un poco más –entregándole una ligera sonrisa- Pero ahora, dime que ha pasado en tu vida –dijo curiosa.

-Mmm… No mucho –respondió mientras caminaban- Aún sigo haciendo lo imposible por convertirme en Hokage, pero no puedo hacerlo hasta que logre traer de vuelta a Sasuke –observando hacia el cielo- *y también, regresarla a ella* -recordando a una joven de larga cabellera azulada de ojos perlados con una cálida y dulce sonrisa, su mirada se cerró un poco al recordarla, Amaru lo observo en silencio.

-*No creo que Sasuke quiera regresar, al menos no aún* -reflexionaba para sus adentros bajando un poco la cabeza, justo cuando la levanto de nuevo un susurro escapo de sus labios- Hinata… -llamando la atención del rubio.

El rubio dirigió su vista hacia el lugar en donde veía Amaru, no muy lejos Hinata veía con detenimiento un estante de libros antiguos, mientras que ella entraba a la librería, aunque fue por unos segundos noto que la joven desviaba su mirada hacia ellos, pero actuó como si no estuviesen allí… La tarde llego seguida de la noche, la luna brillaba en lo alto del cielo, una silueta en lo alto de un edificio, sus largos cabellos oscuros ondeaban con la brisa de la noche, una joven sentada en lo alto del edificio, apoyaba su brazo derecho en la misma pierna, una sombra cubría sus ojos.

-Tú mirada es la misma –comento una voz masculina que llamo su atención, un joven de cabello rojizo de orbes celeste verdoso con el kanji amor grabado en su frente del lado izquierdo, la joven le miro con indiferencia- Tus ojos están llenos de odio, sed de venganza y estarías dispuesta a hacer todo por obtener poder… Los mismos ojos que tenía Uchiha Sasuke cuando lo conocí –comento avanzando unos pasos hacia ella, mientras recordaba la mirada del mencionado y observaba los ojos de ella.

-Supongo que tienes razón –respondió secamente Hinata, haciendo espacio para que Gaara se sentara a su lado- Por cierto… -dijo haciendo una pausa- Arigato, por cuidar de Amaru estos meses –comento con la mirada fija en la luna.

-Creo que te lo debía –dijo posando también sus ojos en la luna- Tú ayudaste a nuestra aldea hace un año, ahora estamos a mano "Ángel Negro" –comento cerrando los ojos.

-No sé a qué te refieres –respondió volteando hacia otra parte.

-Hace un año existían los rumores de que el miembro más joven del consejo de suna tramaba un golpe de estado –dijo Gaara recordando cada una de sus palabras- sin embargo no se había confirmado nada… Hasta que un día el Ángel Negro ataco la aldea, en busca de unos archivos antiguos asesino a ese miembro del consejo, todos lo consideraban un asesino hasta, que mientras buscaban pistas que lo condujeran a él, encontraron una gran cantidad de registros que inculpaban a ese joven de un posible intento de golpe de estado –explicaba con suma tranquilidad, para dirigir su mirada a la joven al final de su relato.

-¡Hmp! –exclamó Hinata- Eso solo fue una coincidencia –cerrando los ojos.

-Dijeron que los archivos los encontraron en una altar, justo en el centro del salón intactos, como si alguien los hubiera puesto allí apropósito –respondió levantándose, un suspiro escapo de su boca- Bueno esa es una de las razones por las cuales acepte ayudarte con Amaru –dijo dándose la vuelta.

-¿Una de las razones? –Cuestiono Hinata girando su rostro hacia él- ¿Cuál es la otra? –levantándose del tejado.

-La otra es… -dijo haciendo una pausa mientras comenzaba a caminar- Naruto… -la mirada de Hinata tintineo levemente al escuchar a Gaara, se giro una vez más para observar por última vez la luna, dentro de la torre del Kazekage, Amaru observaba la luna desde una de las ventanas entrelazando sus manos y apretándolas contra su pecho, cerró los ojos… El sonido de unos pasos acercándose la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Hinata-chan –dijo una vez había abierto sus ojos, y la mencionada se acercaba, la luz estaba apagada lo cual hacia que los ojos de Hinata se notaran con más intensidad- Me alegra que hayas vuelto –dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, dio unos pasos más cerca de ella, pero Hinata avanzo como si nada- ¡Espera! –Se apresuro a decir, ya no aguantaba más, aquel sentimiento que la invadió al ver a la joven que se detuvo al escuchar su voz- ¡¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me dejaste aquí? –reprocho con cierto desgarre en su voz.

-No tengo porque dar explicaciones –respondió sin afán, avanzando unos pasos, se detuvo al escuchar los el golpe que Amaru había dado a la pared…

-No es justo… -dijo Amaru con la voz algo triste, ambas permanecían de espaldas- Primero me pides que te acompañe en tu viaje por destruir a ese sujeto pero después me abandonas en este lugar –reclamó un poco más fuerte, se giro- Yo solo –dijo haciendo una pausa- ¡Solo quiero saber porque me dejaste aquí! –reclamo con ira en su voz… El silencio protagonizo la escena, Amaru observaba impaciente a la respuesta de Hinata.

-¡Lo hice porque ya no me eres útil! –dijo con frialdad Hinata, algo que impresiono a la joven quien al escuchar sus palabras retrocedió un paso, sintió como su fuerza se desvanecía lentamente, sus piernas temblaban y sin duda en cualquier momento caería al suelo, sus sentidos estaban en shock, y lo único que escuchaba eran los pasos de Hinata mientras se alejaba…

No muy lejos observaba a la joven de ojos azules, apretando fuertemente los puños cuando la joven caía de rodillas, lo último que se escucho fue un golpe contra la pared, resonar en la oscuridad.


	20. Capitulo 19: ¿Palabras verdaderas?

_**Capitulo 19: ¿Palabras verdaderas? ¡Yo te protegeré!**_  
El sol brillaba en lo alto de aquel cielo azulado, algunas nubes comenzaban a asomarse por el horizonte, el viento soplaba llevando consigo algo de arena, dentro de una enorme fortaleza de arena que resguardaba entre sus imponentes muros una gran aldea, en el centro de la misma una gran torre con el kanji del viento, dentro de una de las habitaciones una joven de largo cabello castaño rojizo de ojos azules con un pequeño lunar en la esquina inferior de su ojo izquierdo de piel morena, sentada en su cama observaba parte de la aldea a través de la ventana, su mirada lentamente se desviaba hacia el cielo, pensamientos que cruzaban su mente perdiéndose entre las nubes.

Y una sola imagen, la de una joven de largo cabello azulado de orbes perlados, con una frase en la boca: _"¡Porque ya no me eres útil!"_ con tanta frialdad que hacía temblar sus huesos. La joven continuó así por un buen rato hasta que alguien toco la puerta de la habitación, sacándola de sus pensamientos, al instante la puerta se abrió.

-Amaru… -dijo una voz masculina que ella reconoció de inmediato, al girarse, se encontró a un joven de cabellera rubia, piel morena de ojos azules, tan intensos como el océano mismo, tres marcas en cada una de sus mejillas como bigotes.

-¡Hola Naruto! –Dijo la joven fingiendo una sonrisa- ¿Qué pasa? –cuestiono levantándose de la cama, sin duda le parecía qua algo andaba mal con el joven ya que su rostro mostraba una mezcla entre tristeza y seriedad.

-Bueno, es que… -balbuceaba con cierto desdén en su voz, ya que su mente tenía vagos recuerdos que le entristecían y enfurecían.

**FLASH BACK**  
Un joven rubio de orbes azulados daba vueltas en su cama, al no conciliar el sueño, un aire de confusión escapaba de su boca, el recordar a una joven de cabello azulado de orbes perlados que giraba la mirada hacia otra parte ignorándolo le lastimaba, las palabras de una joven de cabello castaño rojizo de orbes azules le confundían: ""No importa lo que pase, los sentimientos que tiene por Sasuke no cambiaran" ¿Acaso esa joven sabía algo de Hinata y Sasuke? ¿Cómo? Además estaba la reacción que ambas jóvenes habían tenido cuando se encontraron.

_"-Hi-Hinata…chan… -escucho una voz cerca del rubio, observo con detenimiento, su mirada se contrajo momentáneamente al ver a una joven de cabello largo castaño rojizo, de ojos azules y piel morena con un lunar pequeño cerca del ojo izquierdo, sobre la joven se encontraba apoyado el rubio quien también había girado su rostro hacia la chica cuando escucho su voz, la intriga se apodero de él al ver la expresión de confusión entre alegría y tristeza que su amiga tenía… Un impulso de abrazar a la joven quiso dominar a la joven, pero la tristeza la invadió al ver como ella la ignoraba y giraba su rostro hacia otra parte, lo que la hizo bajar la mirada."_

Sin duda su mente cada vez se confundía más, enfurecido consigo mismo por no hallar respuesta a sus propias intrigas se levanto con enfado, tanto que incluso al cerrar la puerta descargo cierta ira, que no le hubiera sorprendido si hubiese despertado a alguien, sin embargo le extraño que no hubiese sido así. Camino por los pasillos un buen rato con las manos en la bolsa y una mueca de disgusto.

Quien sabe cuánto tiempo camino dando vueltas, los recuerdos aquejaron una vez más su mente, enfureciéndolo más, despertando un impulso por alejarlos, al punto de golpear al aire con tal de obtener algún resultado, al hacerlo cerró los ojos, cuando dio el golpe escucho que alguien exclamaba de sorpresa, al abrirlos sus ojos se toparon con dos orbes perlados como la luna, el silencio embargo al joven, su puño aún estaba muy cerca del rostro de una joven de largo cabello azulado de ojos perlas.

Ninguno decía nada, pero tampoco despegaban la mirada del otro, sus ojos se perdían mutuamente, hasta que finalmente la joven cedió cerrando sus parpados, haciendo reaccionar al rubio con cierto nerviosismo.

-Hi-Hinata, Simimasen –se disculpo sin bajar el puño y entregarle una sonrisa- No te había visto –continuo, la mencionada volvió a abrir los ojos con cierta tranquilidad, el rubio la veía expectante por que se molestara, pero no fue así, la joven poso su mano con extrema delicadeza sobre su puño y lo bajo con lentitud, algo que sin duda le sorprendió.

-No importa –dijo Hinata con cierta amabilidad, pasando por un lado del joven- Konbanwa –dijo mientras caminaba, el rubio estaba sin habla, le extrañaba la actitud de la joven puesto que desde que había regresado no lo había tratado con tanta amabilidad y cortesía como ahora, pero le intrigaba la mirada de Hinata, era como si estuviese perdida.

-K-Konbanwa –dijo mientras se giraba, aún estando en shock, cuando por fin reacciono opto por preguntarle a la joven que era lo que pasaba, aunque sabía que no le diría nada, no perdía nada con intentar, se apresuro a seguirla, cuando escucho unas voces conversar en el pasillo, no tardo en reconocerlas, se acerco un poco para ver y confirmar sus sospechas.

-*¿Amaru y Hinata?* -se cuestiono al ver a la joven de cabello castaño rojizo girada hacia Hinata.

-¡Solo quiero saber porque me dejaste aquí! –reclamo con ira en su voz… El silencio protagonizo la escena, Amaru observaba impaciente a la respuesta de Hinata.

-¡Lo hice porque ya no me eres útil! –dijo con frialdad Hinata, algo que impresiono a la joven quien al escuchar sus palabras retrocedió un paso.

Esa manera tan fría y sínica en la que respondió la joven despertó cierta ira en el interior del rubio, Quería ir en ese instante y golpear a Hinata por tratar de esa forma a Amaru, pero algo lo detenía, no sabía que era, pero algo en la voz de Hinata no era normal, no sonaba segura, más bien sonaba con tristeza y confusión que intentaba ocultar con frialdad, ¿Qué debía hacer? Apretó fuertemente los puños cuando la joven caía de rodillas, cerró los ojos y camino en dirección contraria hasta donde considero que ya nadie lo escucharía, golpeo fuertemente la pared para desahogar su dolor.

La luz de la luna entraba por la ventana, creando ciertos reflejos en la cabellera del rubio, una sombra cubría sus ojos, al desaparecer tristeza e ira combatían en su interior.

-Hinata… ¿Qué ocurre contigo? –cuestiono al aire, girando su mirada hacia la luna- ¿Realmente… seré capaz de regresarte a ser quien eras? –una fuerte punzada oprimía su corazón, tan fuerte que tuvo que llevar su mano a su pecho apretando su camisa.  
**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

-¿Qué ocurre Naruto? –cuestiono con cierta ingenuidad Amaru, al ver tan pensativo al rubio.

-¿Eh? –Exclamó el rubio al escuchar a la joven- ¡No nada! –Respondió tontamente- ¡Solo venía a decirte que el desayuno ya está servido! –Dijo con una sonrisa caminando hacia ella y tomándola de la mano- ¡Vamos! –finalizo jalándola mientras ella reaccionaba un poco torpe, pero al reaccionar, comenzó a correr soltando la mano del rubio adelanto el paso y ambos comenzaron a competir por quien llegaba primero.

Una sala enorme con una mesa que equiparaba el tamaño de la misma, todos los shinobis de la hoja sentados en una silla acompañados de una joven rubia de ojos verdes, un joven de cabello castaño de ojos negros y un joven de cabello rojizo de ojos celeste verdoso, todos guardaban silencio, mientras deliciosos platillos les eran servidos, hasta que escucharon fuertes pasos acercarse, seguidos de risas.

-¡Yo ganaré! –dijeron dos voces al unisonó, al instante en que se escuchaba que alguien tropezaba, todos se giraron a ver qué pasaba, cuando cayó un bulto rodeado por una nube de humo, al dispersarse todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, Amaru comenzaba a abrir los parpados junto con Naruto, cuando lo hicieron se sorprendieron de que Naruto había caído sobre ella y sus rostros estaban tan cerca.

En otra parte de la mesa Hinata, no parecía mostrar atención a lo que sucedía, su rostro estaba apoyado sobre su mano observando un punto ciego en el techo, reacciono cuando a Naruto Y Amaru caer al suelo, su rostro retomo su indiferencia habitual al ver la situación en la que se encontraban, cerró los ojos cuando Naruto se levanto torpemente del suelo junto con Amaru y el resto se reía de la manera en que actuaban.

Después de aquella incómoda situación ambos tomaron asiento en la mesa, al poco tiempo les sirvieron su desayuno, todos comieron tranquilamente, conversando entre ellos de una manera tranquila y alegre, con excepción de Hinata, puesto que fue cuestión de segundos para que terminara de comer y se levantara de la mesa, Amaru desvió la mirada cuando ella daba las gracias, Naruto observa en silencio a Hinata.

-*De nuevo esa mirada* -pensó Naruto al ver a Hinata mientras salía del comedor, después del desayuno cada uno salió por su parte a conocer la aldea, un rubio de orbes azulados caminaba por los pasillos de la torre pequeños mechones de cabello caían sobre su frente debido a que se había quitado su protector, no creía necesario usarlo para dar una vuelta por la aldea.

Justo en ese momento a lo lejos, en frente de una ventana encontró a Amaru quien veía por la misma, cuando una exclamación susurrada escapo de su boca, intrigado por ello volteo el rostro, su mirada se contrajo al ver la razón de aquel suspiro ahogado.

Hasta arriba de un enorme poste de luz, una joven de larga cabellera azulada de orbes perlados veía a la joven de ojos azules, ambas se veían detenidamente, a pesar de la distancia y el vidrio que las separaba era como si estuviesen conversando en su interior, finalmente la mirada de Hinata se hizo fría y dura, antes de desaparecer en una ráfaga de viento.

-¡Esta decidido! –Dijo finalmente Amaru, llamando la atención de Naruto- ¡Te probare de lo que soy capaz, Hinata! –habló con decisión, la mirada de Amaru, aquella que una vez mostraba indecisión y frustración, ahora mostraba seguridad, confianza y determinación, algo que sorprendió a Naruto, pero más que eso le alegro la rápida reposición de su amiga.

-*Ella no se dará por vencida ¡me alegro!* -pensó al ver como la joven se giraba hacia otra dirección y corría con una alegre sonrisa en el rostro.

El día transcurrió como cualquier otro, para la mayor parte del equipo, todos cenaron y se retiraron a dormir temprano, puesto que el día siguiente la misión comenzaría y no habría tiempo para descansar, aunque todos continuaban preguntándose del paradero de Hinata y Naruto, ya que no los habían visto desde el desayuno, incluso ninguno de los dos se había presentado a cenar.

Una brisa refrescante mecía su cabello, sus ojos no tenían brillo ¿Qué le ocurría? Desde que habló con ella, desde que dijo esas palabras frías, esa sensación le invadía, ¿Acaso no le había dicho la verdad? Entonces… ¿Por qué se sentía así?, el rubio llevaba un gran rato recostado contra aquel tanque de agua, en su mente prevalecía la imagen de aquella joven de ojos perlados.

**FLASH BACK**  
Naruto llevaba gran rato saltando por toda la aldea de la arena, su mirada se posaba en cada rincón, pero nada, nada le daba un indicio sobre Hinata, continuo buscándola por un gran rato hasta que avanzo un poco más a los límites de la misma, en un gran campo, grandes rocas de arena rodeaban el mismo, en el centro, se apreciaba una silueta… Hinata había tomado la posición de ataque de su familia, tenía una venda tapándole los ojos.

Era como estar en un lugar oscuro, esperan un mínimo movimiento para comenzar, finalmente el viento soplo levantando la arena, el chakra comenzaba a fluir por las palmas de sus manos, sus movimientos eran ligeros y delicados, delgadas agujas de chakra salían de sus palmas impactándose con cada grano de arena, a pesar de que parecía que estuviera moviéndose lentamente, la velocidad con la que acertaba cada grano era impresionante… La arena se desvanecía en contacto con su chakra.

El rubio estaba realmente sorprendido, cuando Hinata se detuvo, el parpadeo, al abrir los ojos ella ya no estaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí Naruto? –cuestiono Hinata detrás del rubio, asustándolo, puesto que Naruto se encontraba en las orillas de una inmensa roca, al girarse resbalo, cuando caía cerró los ojos esperando el impacto, pero se sorprendió al sentir como alguien lo jalaba con delicadeza.

Abrió los ojos y Hinata lo jalaba hacia ella, con una mano había tomado su chaqueta y con la otra su mano derecha, cuando recobro el equilibrio ambos estaban demasiado cerca, uno contra el otro, la mano izquierda de ella, estaba casi entrelazada con la de él, el brazo izquierdo de Naruto había quedado en la cintura de ella, la mano derecha de Hinata aún estaba sobre su chaqueta, sin embargo Hinata aún tenía tapados los ojos, pero eso no le impedía sentir lo cerca que estaba su rostro al de Naruto ya que podía sentir la respiración de Naruto, acariciar sus mejillas.

El rubio se impresiono no solo de que ella lo haya ayudado, si no de lo cerca que la tenía, no sabía porque pero desde aquella noche, había deseado tenerla así de cerca y finalmente ahí estaban, los dos solos en aquel gran campo de arena, tal i como la ultima vez sus rostros empezaban a juntarse lentamente, hasta que la voz de la joven lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Naruto… -Dijo tranquilamente Hinata- No… -susurro, el rubio no entendía lo que le pasaba, cada que escuchaba la voz de Hinata le parecía que escondía algo, notaba como forzaba el tono de su voz para que sonara frio ¿Por qué?. Justo en el momento en que estaba a punto de soltar a la joven, el recuerdo de Amaru caer de rodillas por sus palabras golpeo su mente, acrecentando cierta ira en su interior.

-No lo hare –dijo seriamente el rubio, el rostro de Hinata se movió ligeramente ante la sorpresa del rubio- No hasta que me digas algo… -continuo con cierta frialdad, Hinata no dijo nada esperando a que él hablara- ¡¿Por qué eres tan fría y cruel con Amaru? –reclamó con cierta molestia, levantando un poco el tono de voz, Hinata bajo la cabeza.

-*Así que es por eso…* -pensó Hinata- No… -dijo secamente, poco a poco fue soltando la mano de Naruto al igual que su chaqueta- ¡No tengo porque dar explicaciones y mucho menos a ti! –Respondió, intentando separarse del rubio, pero no lo logro ya que Naruto con gran velocidad la apretó entre sus brazos- ¡Suéltame! –reclamó al sentir los brazos del rubio.

-¡No lo haré hasta que respondas! –Respondió él con más enojo- ¡¿Tienes idea, del sufrimiento que le causaste con tus palabras? –Continuo, mientras ella intentaba soltarse- ¡Siempre eres fría con los demás! ¡Actúas como si no te importaran, no sabes cómo me enferma tú actitud! –una pequeña exclamación escapo de la boca de Hinata, ante lo último, finalmente sus movimientos cesaron, cuando eso paso el rubio reacciono de sus palabras.

-Tienes razón… -dijo Hinata, con la cabeza baja, el rubio intento hablar, pero se detuvo cuando Hinata levanto la cabeza, el forcejeo había zafado el nudo de la venda que tenía Hinata en los ojos- ¡No me importan los demás! –Dijo de manera fría, contrayendo la mirada de Naruto- Y si tanto te enferma mi actitud… -continuo un poco más tranquila- ¡Deja de meterte en mis asuntos! –grito, empujándolo y desapareciendo en una ráfaga de viento y hojas… Naruto se quedo parada ahí en medio de aquel campo, molesto consigo mismo, aunque no sabía el porqué, después de todo había dicho la verdad o ¿no?.  
**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Finalmente el día había llegado, en la entrada hacia Suna el equipo ya estaba listo para comenzar su misión, sin embargo Naruto observaba a Hinata, puesto que desde el día anterior ella no se había tomado la molestia en verlo, ni siquiera en hablarle… Todos avanzaron a gran velocidad, hasta entrar al bosque, allí se detuvieron en un pequeño claro por ordenes de Hinata.

-¡Nos repartiremos de la siguiente forma! –dijo Hinata una vez todos estaban- ¡Kurenai tú iras con Amaru, Naruto y Kiba las cuidaran de cerca y se encargaran de derivar a todos los que intenten atacarlas, Shino y Yo nos adelantaremos para despejar el camino de posibles ataques! –explicaba con seriedad, observando a cada uno, con excepción del rubio.

-Sin embargo… -dijo Kiba llamando la atención de Hinata- Si tú y Shino se adelantan para derrotar a los enemigos que vengan ¿Naruto y yo no tendríamos porque pelear? –cuestiono con tranquilidad.

-Te equivocas –dijo Hinata- Aunque Shino y yo nos adelantemos, nada cambia el hecho de que los enemigos intenten atacar u ocultarse a esperar que pasemos, incluso que aparezcan una vez Shino y yo hayamos pasado –explicaba tranquilamente- ¡Entonces, es hora de irnos! –finalizó al saltar hacia los arboles, seguida de Shino, cada uno tomo su posición, de acuerdo al mapa les tomaría tres días llegar al país de las olas, la tarde llegó y el camino hasta ese momento se había mostrado tranquilo, cosa que extraño a Hinata, debido a la importancia del pergamino esperaba que hubiesen ataques constantes por parte de los enemigos, pero no fue así.

-¿Ocurre algo? –cuestiono Shino, al ver a Hinata tan pensativa.

-No te parece extraño –comento con seriedad, sin perder de vista su camino- Ningún enemigo ha atacado hasta ahora –Shino se limito a asentir- no debería ser así, a menos que… –en ese instante ambos reaccionaron, al verse mutuamente entendieron lo que sucedía.

-¿Una trampa? -Cuestiono Shino, sin perder su seriedad -Debemos volver –ambos dieron un alto más para poder regresar, un poco atrás Amaru y Kurenai saltaban entre los árboles, en un principio al rubio le extraño, pero al recordar la conversación entre ella y Hinata no pregunto nada, sin embargo Kiba si lo hizo, pero ella respondió: "Durante este tiempo, he entrenado mi cuerpo y mis técnicas medicas, supongo que es por eso que puedo llevar el paso de ustedes".

Kiba y Naruto decidieron ir detrás de ellas, pero el rubio se mostraba muy callado cosa que llamo la atención de Kiba, después de todo había notado la extraña actitud que tenían Hinata y él, de cómo Naruto intentaba hablarle pero ella lo ignoraba y ni siquiera lo miraba.

-¡Naruto! –dijo Kiba, a lo que el rubio giro su rostro hacia él- ¿Qué tienes estas muy pensativo? –cuestiono con curiosidad, a lo que Akamaru emitió un ladrido, apoyando la pregunta de su amigo y dueño.

-No sé a qué te refieres –respondió Naruto con una sonrisa fingida- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –cuestiono sin perder el paso.

-Lo digo porque has estado muy callado en todo el camino, eso no es normal en ti –respondió Kiba con sinceridad- pero si dices que no tienes nada, te creo –dijo con una sonrisa, mientras iba sobre su perro.

-Es increíble… -dijo Kiba con cierta ironía, intrigando a Naruto- Hace tiempo, nunca me hubiese imaginado que Hinata sería capaz de liderar una misión –continuo con cierta nostalgia al recordar- Ella solía ser muy tímida y miedos, se esforzaba arduamente en sus entrenamientos hasta caer rendida, día a día, y aunque lograba mejorar no demostraba sus habilidades incluso debía soportar las constantes reprimendas de Hiashi por no alcanzar el nivel que él deseaba, siempre comparada con Neji y Hanabi haciéndola sentir inferior a otros, pero eso no la daba por vencida… Sin embargo lo que siempre la detuvo fueron sus sentimientos, pero ahora, quien podría pensar que ella alguna vez fue la callada y tímida Hinata –comentaba, Naruto ponía atención a cada palabra de Kiba, aunque él sabía todo aquello de Hinata, el recordarlo hizo que sus ojos se abrieran un poco.

Un sentimiento de inconformidad consigo mismo embargo su corazón, él le había reprochado a Hinata por no preocuparse por los demás, pero ahora entendía un poco, cuando Hinata regresó a la aldea le dijo: "¡La Hinata que tú conocías, aquella chica llena de debilidades… Ya no existe!" al pasar el tiempo, se dio cuenta que la chica se había vuelto muy fría, en realidad se había deshecho de todas aquellas emociones que ella consideraba debilidades, luego él le dijo: "¡Siempre eres fría con los demás! ¡Actúas como si no te importaran, no sabes cómo me enferma tú actitud!" Era posible que ella considerara ¿debilidad el preocuparse por los demás? Él siempre considero que el preocuparse por los demás era fuerza.

**FLASH BACK**  
El viento soplaba, el sor resplandecía y las personas se reunían, incluso personalidades importantes llegaban desde muy lejos en lujosos carruajes, todos por un mismo evento, el cual se llevaría a cabo en el gran estadio de Konoha, sin embargo en otra parte rodeada por un pequeño bosque, una de la áreas de entrenamiento ninja, un lugar en el cual se podía respirar cierta tranquilidad, tres troncos se encontraban alineados con cierta distancia entre los mismo, un joven rubio de unos trece años de ojos azules, caminaba con tranquilidad aunque su mirada demostraba la inseguridad que en ese momento sentía, hasta que llego cerca de los troncos en donde vio a una joven de casi su misma edad de cabello corto azulado aunque estaba de espaladas la reconoció de inmediato.

-Hinata… ¿Ya te encuentras bien? –cuestiono con cierta preocupación en su voz asustando a la joven.

-¿He? –exclamó Hinata al reconocer la voz, se giro y con gran velocidad se escondió detrás de uno de los troncos- Na-Naruto-kun… -dijo ella con cierto nerviosismo, intrigando al joven- ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿No son hoy las finales? –cuestiono con suavidad, sin abandonar su nerviosismo, al instante en que un leve sonrojo se mostraba en sus mejillas.

-Bueno… sólo vine a ver este campo de entrenamiento –respondió Naruto con cierta tristeza en su voz- Ya que aquí fue donde me convertí en Genin –finalizo posando su mirada por el resto de troncos.

-O-Oh… ¿Por qué? –cuestiono nuevamente Hinata con una sonrisa.

-¡Por nada! ¡¿A quién le importa? –Respondió haciendo una extraña mueca.

-Oh… oh… si… lo siento –dijo Hinata algo apenada, mientras que el rubio liberaba un suspiro y Hinata lo observaba.

-Hinata… ¿Neji es pariente tuyo, verdad? –cuestiono un poco serio el rubio.

-S-Si… -respondió Hinata algo confundida, el rubio cerró los ojos algo preocupado y al abrirlos demostró la misma seriedad que antes.

-¿Es fuerte, verdad? –cuestiono nuevamente.

-S-Si… -respondió Hinata, con cierta preocupación, bajando la mirada, el rostro de Naruto se mostraba nuevamente preocupado y bajo un poco su mirada- P-Pero… tú debes poder vencerlo, Naruto-kun… -dijo con cierta alegría al notar la tristeza del rubio- Porque… -pero no pudo continuar ya que el rubio comenzó a reír tontamente, colocando sus brazos detrás de su nuca.

-¡Sí! ¡En verdad soy fuerte! –dijo Naruto fanfarroneando con cierta espontaneidad, pero después rio de forma dudosa… Al poco tiempo un silencio sepulcral se apodero del campo de entrenamiento por un largo tiempo, en el cual Naruto bajo la cabeza y dejo al descubierto su preocupación y tristeza, quitando aquella máscara de valentía, cosa que no paso desapercibida para Hinata.

-Oh… Umm… Cuando me animabas… -dijo Hinata, rompiendo el silencio y comenzando a jugar con sus dedos- Sentí como si me hubiese vuelto más fuerte… Después de que terminaron las preliminares, empecé a gustarme a mí misma un poco más… -dijo sin dejar de jugar con sus dedos pero con una sonrisa, bajo un poco la cabeza- Yo… sentí que pude cambiar… -continuo al instante en que una imagen de sí misma cruzaba por su mente.

_"-No… Me retracto… de mis palabras… -dijo Hinata a pesar de que algo de sangre salía de su boca, y su rostro demostraba su cansancio y heridas- Este también es… ¡Mi camino ninja! –pronunciaba con una gran determinación, la decisión de su mirada relucía más que nada en ella."_

-Fue gracias a ti, Naruto-kun –dijo ella con gran ternura, el sonrojo nuevamente se apoderaba de sus mejillas, acompañado de su cálida sonrisa- Es lo que creo… -finalizo al ver al rubio un poco más alegre debido a su risa.

-¡Ah! ¿Gracias a mí, he? –Dijo entre risas- ¡Si, soy muy influyente! –dijo con una última risilla, aunque intentase ocultarlo ya no podía más, aunque la sonrisa se mantenía fue cuestión de segundos para que se borrara, necesitaba liberar aquella carga que aquejaba su corazón, y por alguna razón sentía que Hinata era una persona en la que podía confiar- Oye, Hinata… -dijo una vez más con cierta tristeza, llamando la atención de la de ojos perlas, finalmente aquella máscara de alegría fingida cayó ante la joven- ¿En verdad crees eso? –cuestiono inseguro de sí mismo, algo que intrigo a la joven, el rubio esperaba una respuesta pero al no tenerla decidió seguir hablando- Puedo parecerte fuerte, pero… -dijo algo triste- Es porque actuó como alguien rudo, porque estoy tan frustrado de fallar siempre… -.

-Eso no es cierto… aún cuando siempre fallas –interrumpió Hinata- Ante mis ojos… ¡Eres un fracasado orgulloso! –Continuo con gran sinceridad, sorprendiendo a Naruto- Cuando te veo tengo una sensación intensa en mi corazón… -sus dedos comenzaban a tocarse entre si nuevamente- Porque tú no eres perfecto… Porque fallas tienes la fuerza de levantarte de nuevo –las palabras de Hinata parecían tener efecto en el rubio, el cual con cada palabra era más evidente- Porque creo que esa es la verdadera fuerza… Yo… Yo pienso que eres una persona increíblemente fuerte, Naruto-kun –confeso ella con todo su corazón, acercándose nuevamente al tronco, una sonrisa tímida y dulce que buscaba transmitirle calidez adornaba su rostro con su sonrojo leve, pero sincero. El rubio sonrió grandemente, parecía que sus fuerzas crecían a cada instante más y más.

-¡Gracias Hinata! –dijo él sin borrar su sonrisa.  
**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Naruto continuaba saltando, sin prestar mucha atención a su alrededor, para él si Hinata consideraba eso una debilidad, entonces le haría ver todo lo contrario, le demostraría que cuando luchas por proteger a alguien más te haces genuinamente fuerte. Así que a la persona que él protegería sería ella, solo así se daría cuenta de la fuerza verdadera.

El camino continuo, pero esta vez Kiba noto un cambió en Naruto, ya no estaba tan pensativo y con la mirada perdida, ahora su mirada recobraba la luz que habitualmente emanaba de ellos, todo estaba tranquilo, hasta que escucharon unas personas acercarse, lo cual los puso en alerta, pero se tranquilizaron al ver que eran Shino y Hinata.

-¡Deténganse! –gritaron al unisonó, pero cuando lo hicieron se rompió un hilo de metal y varios kunais y shurikens salieron disparados de los arboles, tomándolos por sorpresa, Amaru cerró los ojos al sentir los kunais impactarse contra ella, pero solo escucho como el filo de las armas chocaban entre sí, abrió lentamente sus parpados y lo primero que vio fue una espiral roja en la espalda de cierto rubio.

-¡Vaya parece que se percataron de mi trampa! –comento con sarcasmo una voz masculina entre la oscuridad, su mirada se posaba en cada uno de los shinobis hasta detenerse en Hinata, una pequeña exclamación escapo de su boca al verla- ¡Vaya tiempo sin vernos querida Hime! –pronuncio con cierta suavidad en su voz.

Al escuchar su esto, la mirada de Hinata se abrió un poco, cerró los ojos y guardo su katana cosa que llamó la atención del resto, una expresión de tranquilidad se poso en su rostro cuando abrió los ojos, justo cuando dio un paso hacia delante, un pequeño remolino de hojas apareció y del mismo salió un joven de cabello rojizo de ojos color caoba.

Hinata en un principio le vio indiferente, sin embargo una ligera sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro del joven, el rubio miraba a ambos intrigado, lentamente el joven de cabello rojo acerco su mano, el resto a excepción de Hinata y Amaru, esperaban que atacara, pero no fue así, el tomo con extrema delicadeza la mano de Hinata y de igual manera deposito un suave beso en ella.

-No sabes cuánto te he extrañado –dijo con suavidad el joven de ojos caoba- Mi querida Hime –finalizó sin soltar su mano, a lo que Hinata se limito a cerrar los ojos.

-Ha pasado mucho –dijo Hinata con tranquilidad al abrir los ojos- Tetsumaru… –finalizo sin que su rostro cambiara su expresión indiferente.

La mayoría aún no parecía comprender lo que allí pasaba, pero la mirada del rubio denotaba cierta molestia al ver como el joven aún sostenía con delicadeza e insistencia la mano de Hinata, su estomago parecía revolverse entre sí, como si quisiera golpearlo.

-Nuestros caminos siempre se cruzan –comento Tetsumaru con una sonrisa- Es como si estuviésemos destinados a estar juntos ¿No te parece? –cuestiono con cierto atrevimiento, cosa que no causo ningún efecto en el comportamiento de Hinata.

-¡Suficiente! –Reclamó Naruto, apareciendo sorpresivamente y con cierta fuerza separo la mano de Hinata y Tetsumaru- ¿Quién rayos te crees para venir y decir ese tipo de estupideces? –cuestiono con enfado, la ira que su mirada reflejaba demostraba que en cualquier momento golpearía al joven, sin embargo el joven se mantenía calmado.

-Sabes querida Hime –dirigiendo su vista a Hinata- Yo pensaba que al fin te habías alejado de Uchiha, para que tú y yo pudiéramos estar juntos, pero… -comento con desilusión, cerrando los ojos- Veo que le ha pedido a uno de sus subordinados el que te cuide por él –finalizó al abrir sus ojos y posar su mirada en el rubio.

-¡Yo no soy subordinado de Sasuke! –Alego el rubio con el puño al frente- ¡Y no se la estoy cuidando ni al ni a nadie! –protesto con el mismo tono de voz molesta.

-¿En serio? –cuestiono Tetsumaru con cierta ingenuidad, a lo que el rubio solo bufo molesto.

-¡Tetsumaru! –hablo finalmente Hinata, llamando la atención del mencionado- Me gustaría saber una cosa… -dijo secamente, avanzando unos pasos hacia el joven y dejando a Naruto atrás, cuando quedo frente al joven, este no tardo en una de las manos de Hinata entre las suyas.

-Lo que tú quieras mi ángel –respondió con suavidad, nuevamente la ira se apoderaba del rubio.

-¿A qué has venido? –cuestiono sin cambiar de tono, manteniendo la mirada seria.

-He venido a cumplir una misión –respondió sin dudar ni un instante- Se me ordenó robar un pergamino que transportaban unos shinobis de Konoha, pero veo que a ti también te envió ese Uchiha –finalizo jalando la mano de Hinata hacia su pecho- pero dejemos eso de un lado, ¿qué tal si terminamos con estos ninjas y después aceptas tener una cita conmigo? –cuestiono con una sonrisa seductora, que hizo sonrojar a Kiba, Kurenai y Amaru, en tanto la expresión del rubio se hacía cada vez más molesta.

-¡Hmp! –exclamó por lo bajo Hinata, al mismo que una sonrisa fría se dibujaba en su rostro- Lo lamento… -dijo con frialdad en su voz, sus ojos eran cubiertos por una extraña sombra- Pero si quieres ese pergamino –respondió levantando lentamente el rostro- Me temó que tendrás que vencerme primero –sentenció con una expresión indiferente en donde solo relucía la frialdad de una mirada y la oscuridad de una sonrisa, el joven la miro intrigado, pero al hacerlo no se percato que el filo de un arma amenazaba con cortar su garganta- Yo no vengo por el pergamino, mi deber es cuidarlo y si quieres robarlo estarás interfiriendo en mi misión y tú bien sabes que no me gusta que se interpongan en mi camino –comento retomando su seriedad, soltándose de las manos del joven.

Justo detrás del joven se encontraba un clon de Hinata con un kunai en la mano puesto en el cuello del joven, mientras la Hinata real sacaba otro kunai de su porta Shuriken, un aire desilusionado escapaba de la boca de Tetsumaru.

-Bueno, si eso es lo que deseas Tsuki-hime, pelearemos a tu voluntad –finalizo concentrando su mente y realizando varias poses de mano, todos tomaron su posición de ataque, al hacerlo Tetsumaru con un rápido movimiento golpeo al clon de Hinata, haciéndolo desaparecer, aprovechando el momento y ocultándose de la vista de todos- ¡Katon Kasumi Enbu No Jutsu! (Danza de Niebla) –Una densa neblina salió de varias partes rodeando a los shinobis, la neblina era tan densa que no se podía ver nada, Naruto no lograba divisar nada y justo cuando estaba por mover un dedo se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Hinata.

-¡No se muevan! –Grito Hinata- ¡Cualquier movimiento que hagan, podría causar una mínima chispa y haríamos explosión! –El resto se quedo paralizado ante las palabras de Hinata, sin embargo la expresión de Amaru se mostraba calmada- ¡Amaru! –grito nuevamente llamando la atención de la mencionada quien solo movió sus mirada al lugar de donde venía la voz- Me moveré rápidamente para dispersar el humo que te rodea y puedas salir, cuando lo hagas ya sabes que hacer –ordenó con tranquilidad.

-¡Hai! –dijo la joven sin mover un solo musculo.

-Tsuki-hime, de verdad nunca dejare de admirar la tranquilidad que mantienes aún en los peores momentos –comento desde la sombras Tetsumaru, pero esta vez tú plan no resultara –sentenció- Katon Ninpo Hibashiri no Jutsu ((Estilo de Fuego, Arte Ninja, Jutsu Fuego Cortante) –la mirada de Hinata se contrajo momentáneamente al escuchar el nombre del jutsu, rápidamente una luz de color dorado emergía entre la neblina.

-No tengo opción –dijo Hinata, al instante en que la llama se acercaba, en el suelo se creaba una llama de fuego que rodeo a todos, al entrar en contacto con la neblina, todos temían lo peor, hasta que el símbolo del ying yang apareció debajo de ellos, aunque era su color era distinto ya que aunque conservaba el color blanco que le caracterizaba los símbolos que le rodeaban en cierta forma eran distintos- Kaiten no Mizu Obake (Torbellino de agua fantasma) –se escucho decir a Hinata, lo siguiente que se observo era como una barrera de agua aparecía en medio de todos y crecía atravesándolos pero sin tocarlos o mojar a nadie, pero si chocaba contra el fuego, hasta evaporarlo todo, cuando desapareció el agua también el símbolo del ying yang.

-Interesante… -dijo Tetsumaru al aparecer entre la ligera capa de neblina- Veo que has desarrollado una nueva técnica como siempre Tsuki-hime –comento al acercarse.

-Mejor deja de elogiarme y concéntrate, y de paso quita ese Genjutsu que puedo ver a través de él –el resto comenzaba a tranquilizarse cuando escucharon las palabras de la joven, no entendían lo que decía, hasta que el paisaje comenzó a distorsionarse y desaparecer, dejando a la luz el verdadero lugar, se encontraban a orillas de un gran risco cerca del bosque, debajo del risco se escuchaba fuertemente la fluidez del agua.

-Bueno es hora de continuar Hime –dijo Tetsumaru haciendo nuevamente una serie de sellos- ¡Katon Hibashiri no Jutsu! (Estilo de Fuego Jutsu Aro de Llamas) –dijo al realizar un pequeño giro sobre su pierna derecha y crear un aro de fuego en el suelo el cual subía por todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a la parte más alta de su pierna izquierda que estaba arriba y con ella la lanzaba hacia los ninjas, sin embargo la mayoría salto fuera del lugar con excepción de Hinata, Naruto al notarlo decidió ayudarla, pero se detuvo al ver como una si línea de luz atravesaba el aro y este se disolvía, dejando al final el filo de la katana blanca al entrar en su funda.

-Esto se acaba aquí y ahora –dijo Hinata, haciendo una gran variedad de sellos, salto hacia arriba mientras el resto, descendía, sin embargo Tetsumaru rio extrañando a la joven, cuando se percato que el Tetsumaru enfrente de ella desaparecía en una nube de humo, entendió que eso era una trampa- *No puede ser… * -se dijo al voltear su rostro y ver que él aparecía detrás de ella pasándola, se dirigía hacia los demás en busca del pergamino, en su puño derecho se vislumbraba el fuego que le rodeaba y este a la vez creaba pequeñas púas- *No lo permitiré* -pensó con decisión, cerró sus ojos y desapareció, al reaparecer fue justo enfrente de todos- ¡Váyanse de aquí, todos! –ordenó, preparándose para recibir el ataque, Tetsumaru se acercaba a gran velocidad, el choque era inminente, el plano escuro era cortado por rayo de luz.

Los ojos de Hinata se temblaban, Tetsumaru sonreía, gotas de sangre caían al suelo, un gemido de dolor escapaba al aire, las rodillas de Hinata temblaban mientras un "¿Por qué?" cruzaba por su mente, el rubio la veía con una sonrisa, un pequeño hilo de sangre empezaba a brotar de su boca.

-Hinata… -dijo secamente el rubio dando un paso hacia ella- ¡yo te protegeré! –dijo antes de que su rostro retomara la determinación que le caracterizaba, aunque se mezclara con el dolor que sentía en su espalda, una líquido cálido y ardor mezclados, pero eso no le impediría lograr su cometido, hizo un sello creando tres clones quienes se dirigieron a Tetsumaru a atacar, sin embargo el los esquivo con extrema facilidad, el rubio volvió a realizar el mismo sello, con la diferencia que esta vez creó un total de 30 clones, Tetsumaru esquivaba los golpes que estos le daban, destruyéndolos a la vez, justo cuando pensó que había acabado con todos, de la nube de polvo apareció el verdadero con gran velocidad- ¡Rasengan! –gritó antes de impactar su ataque contra él enemigo, pero este lo esquivo, justo al saltar al aire, el rubio desapareció y justo por encima de él reaparecieron otros dos uno sobre otro, el primero lo golpeo en la cabeza impactándolo en la tierra, mientras que el real impactaba el rasengan en su cuerpo con tal fuerza que el suelo comenzó a agrietarse y desplomarse.

-¡Naruto! –gritó Amaru, al ver que el rubio al caer en el suelo, perdía el conocimiento y caía al acantilado, se apresuro por el… Mientras Naruto apenas conservaba algo de conciencia, sentía como su cuerpo caía con rapidez, cerró los ojos, pero pudo sentir como unos brazos lo atrapaban, desde arriba se oía como algo entraba al agua con fuerza y era arrastrado por la misma… Kiba y Kurenai miraban sorprendidos pero a la vez preocupados.


	21. Capitulo 20: El día en que nos conocimos

_**Capitulo 20: El día en que nos conocimos**_  
La noche fría, solo empeoraba el sentir de varios shinobis, una mujer de cabello negro ondulado de ojos carmesí, mostraba su tristeza, un joven de cabello castaño muy revuelto con una marca roja en cada mejilla intentaba ocultar su preocupación, un joven de aspecto sombrío de gafas negras intentaba ocultar su angustia, mientras que una joven apretaba fuertemente contra su pecho una katana blanca, muy cerca de ella se encontraba una mochila verde.

-Y ahora… -dijo el joven de ojos gatunos- ¿Qué hacemos? –cuestiono con preocupación, posando su mirada en un acantilado oscuro y frío, del cual provenía el fuerte sonido de un rio, ante sus palabras todos callaron, una respuesta concreta no tenían ante su preocupación, su atención rápidamente fue llamada al escuchar a la joven girarse hacia ellos.

Siguiendo la corriente del rio hacia abajo, un lugar rocoso rodeado por el bosque, se vislumbraba una extraña, silueta al salir del agua, unos pasos dados con fuerza, trayendo consigo un poco de agua, que al final parecían arrastrar algo o alguien, debido a la oscuridad no se distinguía bien, pero sus gemidos de cansancio eran claramente audibles.

-*¿Q-Qué… paso? ¿En dónde estoy?* -se preguntaba una voz masculina, en medio de la oscuridad- *¿Acaso estoy muerto?* -se preguntaba nuevamente, cuando un fuerte ardor quemaba su espalda- *Creo que no…* -lentamente en la oscuridad sus parpados comenzaba a abrirse siendo cegado por una fuerte luz naranja y dorada, lo primero que logro vislumbrar fue una pequeña fogata cerca de él, no muy lejos una silueta negra que no lograba distinguir- *¿Quién será? ¿Acaso está persona fue quien me salvo?* -se cuestionaba intentando ver de quien se trataba pero sus fuerzas lentamente se apagaban dejándolo inconsciente de nuevo. Mientras que en otra parte varios Shinobis veían intrigados a una persona enfrente de ellos

-¡Debemos completar la misión! –dijo decididamente, una joven de largo cabello rojizo, de ojos azules, piel morena y un pequeño lunar cerca de la esquina inferior de su ojo izquierdo, la decisión de sus palabras solo se equiparaba a la seguridad de su mirada.

El resto la vio intrigada, sin embargo la fuerte decisión que su mirada transmitía les impedía protestar o si quiera pronunciar palabra alguna, la joven apretó fuertemente la katana blanca y tomo la mochila para cargarla en su espalda.

-¡Hinata, dijo que cumpliéramos la misión y lo haremos! –habló nuevamente con decisión al recordar con cierta tristeza lo ocurrido.

_"-¡Naruto! –gritó Amaru, al ver que el rubio al caer en el suelo, perdía el conocimiento y caía al acantilado, se apresuro por él, sin embargo al dar un paso hacia adelante, una sombra la paso a gran velocidad._

-¡Completen la misión! –grito una joven de cabello azulado de orbes perlados, observando al resto de shinobis de reojo, para ver por último a la joven de cabello castaño rojizo- Confió en que los protejas –le susurro con una ligera sonrisa, algo que sorprendió a la joven que al final solo vio como un objeto blanco caía entre sus manos.

El cuerpo de la joven de orbes perlados se lanzaba hacia el acantilado con gran decisión, al final sólo se oía como algo entraba al agua con fuerza y era arrastrado por la misma… Kiba y Kurenai miraban sorprendidos pero a la vez preocupados."

-¿Estás segura? –cuestiono el de ojos gatunos, aún preocupado, a lo que la joven se limito a mover la cabeza de forma afirmativa.

-Lo más seguro es que Hinata planee alcanzarnos en el país de la ola, por lo que nosotros debemos asegurarnos de llegar –respondía con tranquilidad.

-Sin embargo, ella tenía el pergamino –comento el joven de gafas negras, llamando la atención de la mujer u el otro joven.

-De hecho… -musito la joven de ojos azules, buscando algo en su mochila- Yo lo tengo –confesó mostrando, el pergamino- Ella me lo dio cuando entramos al bosque –respondió sin abandonar a su tranquilidad.

-Entonces… -dijo la mujer de ojos carmesí- Completemos la misión –finalizo observando con seguridad a los otros jóvenes, que ante la seguridad que mostraban ambas fueron reanimado y afirmaron con la cabeza, un último salto dieron todos antes de avanzar entre las ramas con gran velocidad.

-Oye Amaru –dijo el de orbes gatunos, llamando la atención de la joven de ojos azules- ¿Tú y Hinata pasaron tiempo juntas, en estos dos últimos años? –cuestiono sin rodeos, tomando por sorpresa a la joven.

-Bueno… -dijo ella bajando un poco la voz- Si… -respondió al desviar la mirada- De hecho… -.

Dentro de una cueva que parecía oscura y deshabitada, en lo más profundo empezaba a relucir una pequeña luz dorada, que se hacía cada vez más intensa al avanzar, una pequeña fogata al fondo de aquella oscuridad, cerca de ella se encontraba un joven rubio recostado boca abajo, descubierto de la cintura para arriba, dejando ver las vendas que le cubrían la espalda en la parte central hasta mitad de su abdomen… El rubio permanecía inconsciente pero su rostro reflejaba cierto dolor por la herida, lentamente su cuerpo era cubierto por una capa negra, lo único que se escucho fueron unos pasos.

-*Espero que con eso sea suficiente* -pensaba, una joven de largo cabello azulado de orbes perlados, tez blanca como la porcelana, con vestimenta anbu, su cuerpo tenía algunos rasguños y heridas leves pero nada que no pudiera soportar, o al menos eso dejaba ver su rostro el cual se mantenía indiferente al ver al rubio- *¿Por qué lo hizo?* -cuestionaba al ver al rubio, mientras dormía.

_"Tetsumaru se acercaba a gran velocidad, el choque era inminente, el plano escuro era cortado por rayo de luz._

Los ojos de Hinata temblaban, Tetsumaru sonreía, gotas de sangre caían al suelo, un gemido de dolor escapaba al aire, las rodillas de Hinata temblaban mientras un "¿Por qué?" cruzaba por su mente, el rubio la veía con una sonrisa, un pequeño hilo de sangre empezaba a brotar de su boca.

-Hinata… -dijo secamente el rubio dando un paso hacia ella- ¡yo te protegeré! –dijo antes de que su rostro retomara la determinación que le caracterizaba."

-*¡Baka!* -pensó al cerrar sus ojos, girándose hacia la salida y avanzaba con tranquilidad, el sonido de sus pasos hacia eco en la cueva, el camino se volvía borroso- *No puede ser…* -se dijo mientras, un leve tambaleo la hacía recostarse con cierta fuerza contra la pared de roca y apoyaba una de sus manos cubriendo la mitad de su rostro- *Será mejor, que…* -dijo, antes de que sus piernas temblaran y cayera de rodillas, un gemido escapo de su boca seguido por otros un poco más leves.

Cerca de la fogata el rubio comenzaba a recobrar la conciencia, al abrir lentamente sus ojos azules lo primero que vio fue la fogata, intento moverse pero algo apretaba parte de su torso, se levanto un poco con mucha dificultad y pudo notar la venda que le cubría, pero más que eso sentía como algo cálido cubría su espalda, al percatarse mejor se trataba de una capa negra.

-¿De quién será? –se preguntaba al tocarla, pero sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al percibir el dulce aroma que de ella emanaba, reconocía mejor que nadie ese suave aroma floral- Hinata… ¿me salvo? –musito, al recordar la imagen de una joven de orbes perlados como la luna de largo cabello negro como la noche, fue entonces que recordó lo sucedido.

_"Naruto apenas conservaba algo de conciencia, sentía como su cuerpo caía con rapidez, un leve parpadeo que dieron sus ojos, cuando la imagen Hinata vino a él, en un principio pensó que era un sueño, pero rápidamente se percato que no era así, pero sus ojos se abrieron más al ver la expresión de preocupación que tenía ella en el rostro, cerró los ojos y pudo sentir como unos brazos lo atrapaban con delicadeza y calidez, antes de entrar con fuerza al agua."_

El rubio bajaba la cabeza al punto que su cabello hacia sombra a sus ojos, una ligera sonrisa resurgía de sus labios, pero rápidamente se percato de que se encontraba solo, busco a los alrededores con la cabeza pero sin hallar rastro de Hinata, intento levantarse para buscarla pero solo consiguió desplomarse a medio paso, hizo un nuevo intento por levantarse apoyándose en sus brazos cuando escucho unos pasos acercarse.

-No deberías esforzarte en tú condición –dijo fríamente una voz femenina delante de Naruto, alzó la mirada Hinata bajo, inclino su rostro un poco y coloco sus brazos en el pecho y espalda del rubio para ayudarlo- recuéstate un poco en mí –dijo ella con cierta amabilidad que sorprendió al rubio, este intento hacer lo que ella dijo pero su brazo no aguanto su peso, dejándolo caer sobre Hinata, un ligero rubor se apodero de sus mejillas al sentir su cabeza sobre el pecho de Hinata y sus brazos casi rodear su cuerpo.

-Hinata… Yo… -musitó con nerviosismo, esperando alguna respuesta de ella, pero nada… Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron con cierta molestia al sentir tan cerca al rubio, sin embargo al escuchar su voz reacciono y con delicadeza movió al rubio hacia atrás girándolo hacia un lado para recostarlo en el suelo.

-Será mejor que no intentes moverte o tu herida se abrirá nuevamente –dijo tranquilamente Hinata, cubriéndolo con la capa, para después girarse pero al hacerlo sintió como alguien retenía su mano.

-¿Por qué? –dijo el rubio observando a Hinata sin soltar su mano- ¿Por qué me salvaste? –cuestiono con seriedad, pero su mirada parecía ansiar una respuesta, Hinata giro levemente su rostro, cuando observo la mirada del rubio sus ojos tintinearon levemente.

-Eso debería preguntártelo yo –dijo secamente, con la mirada seria- ¿Por qué te interpusiste al ataque de Tetsumaru? –cuestiono ella, girando completamente su rostro hacia él.

-Lo hice, porque tenía que protegerte –respondió con gran decisión en su voz.

-No era necesario –dijo nuevamente desviando la mirada del rubio quien se sorprendió por su respuesta- Tenía pensado usar una de mis técnicas entre el choque para derrotarlo, pero tú interferiste –respondió seriamente, el rubio sintió cierta molestia, al pensar que ella no agradecía su esfuerzo, comenzaba a soltar su mano cuando cerró los ojos, abriéndolos de golpe al sentir como ella apretaba con delicadeza lo que quedaba de sus dedos entre su mano- Arigato… de todas formas –musito con suavidad, sin voltear y soltando la mano de Naruto.

El joven de ojos azules estaba en total Shock después de escuchar sus palabras, de sentir aquel gesto de ella, la suavidad de su voz, la observo detenidamente, una rara sensación llenaba su estomago al verla, inconscientemente sonrió con un ligero sonrojo prácticamente invisible por el color de su piel… La noche continuo, Hinata ayudo a Naruto a sentarse para que pudiera comer, le alcanzo un pequeño plato de sopa caliente, cuando el rubio intento tomarla una fuerte ardor en su espalda le impidió hacerlo.

-Creo que no podre comer –dijo desilusionado Naruto, con un gesto de dolor, puesto la herida de su espalda empezara a sangrar de nuevo y Hinata tuvo que cambiarle el vendaje, por suerte ella aún llevaba su mochila y en la misma algunos vendajes.

-Ten… -dijo Hinata sin perder su seriedad, el rubio subió la mirada y frente a él, Hinata sostenía con una mano su plato de sopa y con la otra la cuchara que acercaba a su boca, el rubio se quedo inmóvil ante el gesto, con cierta duda abrió la boca y comió lo que en ella había, agradeciendo después de comerla, así fue como termino de comer y luego Hinata le ayudo a recostarse en el suelo, colocándole su chaqueta para almohada, justo cuando pensaba levantarse notro que un gran sonrojo aparecía en el rostro del rubio.

Hinata al notarlo se giro hacia él y toco su frente, tal y como lo sospechaba Naruto ardía en fiebre, busco en su mochila y saco un pequeño frasco con un liquido verde, vació un poco en una cuchara para dárselo, aunque en un principio no quiso.

-Debes tomar la medicina Naruto –dijo Hinata frunciendo el seño un poco, sin embargo el rubio hacia una mueca desagradable cuando ella le acercaba la cuchara y desviaba el rostro hacia otro lado, así estuvo por un buen rato, a decir verdad hubo un momento en el que Hinata inconscientemente rio por la actitud del rubio, reaccionando rápidamente de lo que pasaba- Onegai… -musito haciendo que el rubio abriera los ojos- tomate la medicina –aquella suavidad con la que hablo hizo que el rubio recapacitara y aceptara tomar la medicina.

-Hinata… -susurro con cierta debilidad Naruto, llamando la atención de la joven- ¿Lo recuerdas? –Cuestiono con un suspiro, desconcertando a la de cabello azulado- El día en que tú y yo nos conocimos ¿Lo recuerdas? –volvió a preguntar, Hinata reacciono momentáneamente retomando su seriedad habitual, negando con la cabeza- Fue el día en que entraste a la academia, yo tenía seis años y… -Hinata lo miro intrigada debido a que el rubio detuvo en seco sus palabras- No, No fue ese día… -musito cansado pero con una ligera sonrisa, observando un punto ciego en la fogata, para después redirigir su mirada hacia Hinata- ¿puedo pedirte un favor? –cuestiono débilmente.

-¿Cuál? –dijo Hinata, sin perder la compostura.

-Puedo… ¿Recostar mi cabeza en tus piernas? –Cuestiono casi suplicante con la mirada fija en la joven- Onegai… -Hinata lo observó detenidamente intentando no mostrar la sorpresa que aquella petición tenía sobre ella, finalmente un aire tranquilo escapo de sus labios, cerró los ojos moviendo la cabeza de manera afirmativa. Hinata se sentó sobre sus piernas cerca del rubio y con mucho cuidado coloco la cabeza del rubio sobre su regazo, al hacerlo el rubio tomo su mano con mucha delicadeza.

-*Tiene mucha fiebre* -pensó al ver al rubio- *Lo mejor será que lo deje hablar todo lo que quiera hasta que la medicina haga efecto y mañana, terminare de curar sus heridas…* -una exclamación escapo de su boca al sentir la mano del rubio apretando la suya.

-Hinata, Gomen… -susurro el rubio, sorprendiendo a Hinata- Por lo que te dije antes, estaba mintiendo… no te odio –susurró con tristeza y preocupación.

-¿Cómo se que ahora no me estas mintiendo? –cuestiono Hinata con seriedad, aunque su mirada tuviera un leve rastro de tristeza al observar a Naruto.

-Porque a ti más que a nadie –dijo antes con los ojos entre abiertos Naruto- Sería incapaz de odiarte –finalizo al observar a la joven y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al ver a Hinata sonreír muy levemente- *Ahora lo recuerdo con mucha claridad, fue un mes antes de que entraras a la academia* –pensó observando a Hinata.

_**-Era otro de esos días en los que los aldeanos me perseguían para golpearme-.**__  
El sol comenzaba a ocultarse tiñendo el cielo con un hermoso atardecer, la aldea de konoha se mostraba tranquila aunque no fuera así por una de sus calles en las cuales un niño de seis años de cabello rubio de orbes azulados con tres marcas en cada una de sus mejillas, corría a más no poder, aunque sus músculos le pedían parar para descansar el temor que sentía su cuerpo se lo impedía, detrás de él venían varios hombres persiguiéndolo.__**-A decir verdad nunca nadie se había preocupado tanto por mí como ella en aquel entonces, todas las noches no dormía mucho ya que me aquejaban aquellas tristezas, sin embargo…-**__**-Esa noche fue la primera en la que pude dormir sin ninguna preocupación, tristeza, remordimiento u odio-**__  
Al día siguiente el rubio se despertó sin mucho afán, cuando recordó la noche anterior se levanto para poder seguir hablando con la pequeña, sin embargo está ya no estaba, solo una pequeña nota que decía:__**-Seguí el consejo de Ayame-san, sin embargo no tenía dinero para comprar las flores y tampoco tenía idea de donde vivía, pero pensé que si regresaba aquel lugar la encontraría-**__  
Naruto caminaba con cierta decepción, se la había pasado todo el día buscando a Hinata, no sin antes ir a cambiarse a su apartamento, ahora vestía un pantalón azul y una playera naranja algo grande, buscaba a Hinata pero no tenían la menor idea de donde vivía, pero cuando decidió regresar a la casa del árbol se decepciono nuevamente al no tener algo que darle por falta de dinero… Inconscientemente llegó a un pequeño parque rodeado por los arboles y un pequeño jardín de flores rosadas, amarillas y blancas.__**-Esa fue la primera vez que ella me llamó "Naruto-kun" a decir verdad ella fue la única que me trato de esa forma-**__  
Después de un rato Hinata volvía a sonreír, esta vez ambos estaban un frente al otro, ella le daba las gracias colocando sus brazos detrás de ella estirándolos un poco, sin embargo se preocupo al ver que el rubio desviando la mirada, cuando le iba a preguntar este saco su brazo de atrás entregándole una hermosa flor amarilla, Hinata la miro sorprendida y luego observo al rubio cuando sus mejillas se sonrojaron, ella sonrió y tomo la flor.__**-Después de ese día, ya no la volvía a ver, hasta que paso un mes, las vacaciones en la academia habían terminado y todos nos preparábamos para un nuevo año-**__**-A decir verdad desde el día en que nos conocimos no volvimos a hablar de lo ocurrido o de porque ella había entrado a la academia, sin embargo ella fue siempre amable conmigo, nunca me desprecio como el resto, incluso cuando las personas comenzaron a notarme ella siempre se preocupo por mí, admito que me gustaba imaginar que ella me estaba observando mientras entrenaba en un principio pero me di cuenta que eso sería imposible, y mi tiempo se repartía en entrenar para convertirme en Hokage, comer ramen, misiones con mis amigos y en tratar de que Sakura-chan se fijara en mí creo que olvide lo bien que la pase aquel día-**_

-¡Regresa acá monstruo! –gritó uno de ellos.

-¡No lo dejen escapar! –gritó otro, el niño desde la distancia escuchaba sus gritos e insultos sollozando por lo bajo, para su mala suerte el niño tropezó, rápidamente intentó levantarse pero un fuerte golpe en su espalda lo regreso al suelo, cuando abrió los ojos estaba completamente rodeado, casi por instinto cubrió su cabeza con ambos brazos, una lluvia de patadas y golpes con palos y otros objetos comenzaron a llover sobre su cuerpo pero eso no era lo que le dolía al niño, si no aquellos insultos que de sus bocas salían al golpearlo.

Poco a poco los el sonido de los golpes secaba, los aldeanos comenzaban a alejarse, en el suelo yacía inconsciente con varios golpes y algo de sangre el pequeño niño rubio, dentro de aquella oscuridad que habitaba su mente solo se preguntaba "¿Por qué, porqué me tratan así?" "No se les he hecho nada, sin embargo siempre me tratan así" pensaba en medio de la oscuridad que habitaba en su mente, después de un buen rato empezó abrir sus parpados, una intensa luz cegó momentáneamente sus ojos, los primero que observo fue la luna llena, tan hermosa y brillante.

No se percato de cuanto tiempo la estuvo viendo, hasta que una pequeña brisa acaricio su rostro, sin embargo al levantarse se percato que no estaba en el mismo lugar en el que lo habían golpeado, observo detenidamente el lugar, una pequeña habitación con un par de peluches de felpa, el se encontraba recostado sobre una pequeña cama con sabanas azules con pequeñas burbujas finamente bordadas, se sentó sobre la cama y se asomo a la ventana, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando vio que estaba en la parte alta de un gran árbol.

-¿Cómo llegue aquí? –se preguntaba en voz alta, admirando el lugar, se giro rápidamente intentando buscar respuesta a su pregunta, cuando bajo de la cama tropezó con oso blanco y calló, impactando su rostro primero, un pequeño grito escapo de su boca por el golpe- ¿Quién puso ese oso ahí? –preguntó algo molesto, cuando escucho a alguien gritar un poco, giro su cabeza y en la puerta se encontraba una pequeña niña de su misma edad, de cabello azul como la noche, un pequeño flequillo y dos mechones caían a los lados de su rostro resaltando sus facciones infantiles, su piel blanca como la porcelana.

El rubio la miro intrigado y algo confundido ya que la niña se escondía detrás de la puerta y asomaba el rostro con cierta timidez.

-¡Oye niña! –Dijo el rubio, levantándose del suelo- ¿Tú fuiste quien me trajo aquí? –cuestiono con ingenuidad, sin embargo la niña agacho el rostro escondiéndolo detrás de la puerta, el rubio se acerco un poco- ¡soy Uzumaki Naruto! –Se presentó con una gran sonrisa- ¿Cómo te llamas? –le preguntó al llegar, inclinando su rostro cerca del de ella.

La niña levanto lentamente el rostro, cuando vio al rubio tan cerca de ella una pequeña exclamación escapo de su boca volteando su rostro hacia el otro lado.

-H-Hyuga Hinata… -dijo casi en susurró, el rubio parecía no haber escuchado por lo que coloco una mano en su oreja para mejorar su audición.

-He… No te escuche podrías, repetirlo –dijo agachándose un poco hacia ella.

-Hyuga… Hinata… -dijo un poco más alto, retrocediendo un par de pasos.

-¿He? ¿Hinata dijiste? –Preguntó regresando un poco el rostro, con una expresión algo confundida, a lo que la niña afirmo levemente- ¿Fuiste tú quien me trajo aquí? –volvió a preguntar observando a la niña jugar con sus dedos, mientras afirmaba nuevamente- No hablas mucho ¿cierto? –dijo al ver como está bajaba la cabeza.

El silencio se apodero del lugar, Naruto observaba a Hinata jugar con sus dedos, estaba a punto de preguntarle algo más, cuando un fuerte gruñido como el de un león se escucho, Hinata subió la cabeza, el rubio apretaba su estomago cuando lagrimas en forma de cataratas salían de sus ojos cerrados.

-Es cierto no he comido nada… -dijo decepcionado, cuando un dulce aroma llegó a su nariz, el aspiro un par de veces- *Galletas* -pensó, con una sonrisa, abrió los ojos y Hinata tenía un pequeño plato de galleteas ofreciéndoselas- ¿Para mí? –preguntó, sorprendido, era la primera vez que alguien le ofrecía algo, al principio dudo pero un nuevo gruñido de su estomago lo convenció de aceptarlas, cuando probo la primera un dulce sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, sus ojos parecían a los de un cachorrito- ¡Es lo más rico que he probado, hasta ahora! –chillo antes de empezar a comer el resto de galletas.

Hinata, lo observaba con una sonrisa, mientras comía abrazando al pequeño oso blanco con el que el rubio había tropezado antes.

-¡Oye Hinata! –Llamó el rubio mientras comía su última galleta- he… ¿Cómo fue que me trajiste aquí? –pregunto algo confundido.

-Bu-Bueno… Yo, debía comprar algunas cosas para mi padre cuando… -dijo bajando la cabeza- Te encontré tirado en la calle estabas muy lastimado y fue por eso que te traje –dijo tímidamente hundiendo parte del rostro en el oso.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó nuevamente.

-Es que… no quise que te pasara algo malo –dijo la niña con el rostro preocupado, al ver al joven, el rubio se sorprendió ante eso, nunca nadie se había preocupado por él, entonces rio tontamente mientras frotaba su dedo contra su nariz.

-¡Argiato, entonces! –dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, causando un leve rubor en las mejillas de la joven- Por cierto… ¿Dónde estamos? –pregunto observando nuevamente el lugar.

-Eh… Ce-Cerca de la aldea es una casa sobre un árbol –dijo ella con una sonrisa, el rubio la mira sin mucho entender- está casa del árbol pertenecía a mí madre –una luz triste emergía de sus ojos al final.

-¿Y tú vives aquí sola? –pregunto Naruto extrañado, haciendo reaccionar a Hinata.

-N-No… solo que este era el lugar más cercano para poder traerte –dijo al jugar con las manos del oso- A-Además, tenía pensado pasar la noche aquí –dijo con una cálida sonrisa.

El rubio la veía sin mucho convencimiento, pero su sonrisa le hizo sonreír inconscientemente, le parecía una persona agradable y tierna, el rubio después de un buen rato intento irse, pero ella le dijo que no habría ningún problema con que él se quedara, aunque el rubio le decía que no ya que si él se quedaba no habría un lugar en donde ella podría dormir, sin embargo Hinata dijo que ella podía dormir en el suelo, el rubio no se convenció y mucho y le dijo que se quedaría solo si era él quien dormía en el suelo, ella acepto un poco preocupada, por lo que hizo una cosa más, junto todos los peluches que tenía los cubrió con una sabana extra y le ofreció su oso blanco de almohada. El rubio abrió la boca un poco de la sorpresa por el gesto de la joven, ambos durmieron se fueron a dormir, pero el rubio observaba de reojo a la niña.

-*Hinata a sido muy gentil con migo* -pensó con cierta seriedad- *Creo… que por está noche podre dormir tranquilamente* -pensó con una dulce sonrisa al cerrar los ojos.

"Buenos días Naruto-kun  
Disculpa el no poder estar más tiempo, pero tenía que regresar a mí casa o de lo contrario…  
Bueno no importa, hay algo de comer en una mesa cerca de la puerta, espero que te guste  
Y sí decides irte, espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto.

Att.: Hinata"

El rubio estaba algo decepcionado, por no ver a la joven sin embargo se giro y pudo ver que en la mesa se encontraba un rico desayuno, lo comió con mucha alegría, pensaba que sin duda ella lo había comprado antes de irse, después de terminar compuso los peluches en la misma forma en la que los había visto el día anterior dejando al final el oso blanco sobre su cama, para después marcharse, un nuevo día en el que caminaba por las calles, el recordar la amabilidad de aquella niña le hacia ignorar la miradas gélidas de los aldeanos, al medio día se dirigió al puesto de ramen Ichiraku.

El dueño del puesto no pudo evitar notar la felicidad que iluminaba a uno de sus mejores clientes, al igual que una de las personas que estimaba.

-¡Naruto, estas muy feliz el día de hoy! –comento curioso el dueño, el rubio lo miro algo sorprendido.

-Es que ayer me paso algo muy bueno, viejo –dijo el rubio mientras pedía otro plato.

-¿Qué fue, para que estés así de contento? –cuestiono acercando un poco el rostro.

-Lo que sucede, es que ayer conocí a un niña que fue muy amable conmigo –dijo el rubio mientras tomaba la sopa del plato directamente.

-No me digas que te enamoraste de ella –dijo con cierta picardía en su voz.

-De que cosas hablas viejo –respondió el rubio, confundido por el comentario del señor- Bueno, no importa… Sabes, ella me ayudo, pero ahora no se como devolverle el favor –dijo bajando su plato y observando al señor, con cierta preocupación- ¿Qué me aconsejas? -.

-Flores –dijo una voz femenina, detrás del rubio, llamando su atención una joven de cabello castaño un poco claro de ojos negros- ¡Sí le regalas flores, seguro le alegrara! –dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Dónde estaré? –se preguntaba observando los alrededores- Nunca había venido aquí –dijo mientras pasaba cerca del jardín, paró en seco cuando cerca de un árbol observo una silueta que le resulto muy familiar, era Hinata, llevaba puesta una blusa algo grande, la parte del pecho era en color blanco apretada al final, dejando caer el resto en forma de vestido de color lila, con unos pantalones azules, ella estaba intentando atrapar a una pequeña mariposa, pero lamentablemente no pudo y tropezó cayendo al suelo.

El rubio pensaba marcharse, ya que no tenía nada para agradecerle no tenía caso verla, justo cuando lo hacia la niña cayó, Naruto se apresuro a verla pero antes de llegar noto como la niña se levanto y empezó a sollozar intentando no llorar, mordió sus labios y cerró con fuerza los ojos.

-No llores –dijo el rubio llamando la atención de Hinata, cuando ella abrió los ojos se sonrojo levemente al ver que el rubio le secaba las lagrimas con una mano y la ayudaba a levantarse.

-Na-Naruto-kun… -susurró cuando la última lagrima rodaba por su mejilla y él la limpiaba.

-Arigato Naruto-kun –dijo tomando la flor y entregándole una sonrisa llena de dulzura.

El sol brillaba en aquel cielo azul, varios niños corrían hacia la misma dirección, algunos acompañados por sus padres y otros de sus amigos, pero Naruto se mecía en un columpio debajo de un árbol observando con indiferencia al resto de niños, hasta que la campana sonó, con mucho pesar el rubio se dirigió a su salón, se sentó y puso un libro enfrente de su rostro, su expresión reflejaba su enfado, cada fatídico día que tenía que pasar en ese lugar le molestaba ya que solo le recordaba lo solo que estaba, puesto que todos los niños siempre lo dejaban de lado debido al misterioso rencor que sus padres le guardaban.

-¡El día de hoy, tendremos una nueva estudiante con nosotros! –dijo un hombre de cabello castaño sujetado en una coleta alta, de ojos negros y una cicatriz que le atravesaba la mitad de la nariz.

Ante sus palabras Naruto bajo un poco su libro y apoyo su rostro sobre su mano con pesadez, la puerta se deslizo, la mirada del rubio se contrajo momentáneamente al ver que una niña de cabello corto azulado como la noche, de ojos perlados, piel blanca y tersa como la porcelana, entraba al salón.

-¡Ella es Hyuga Hinata! –anuncio el hombre, cuando ella estaba parada enfrente al salón con las manos juntas, hizo una reverencia para todo el salón.

-E-Espero que nos llevemos bien –dijo tímidamente, al levantar el rostro, se percato de la presencia del rubio, sus mejillas se ruborizaron levemente y desvió la mirada hacia otra parte.

El sol comenzaba a salir desde las montañas, extendiendo su resplandor a su alrededor, Naruto aún continuaba dormido intento apretar algo en su mano pero en esta no había nada, sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse lentamente, continuaba en la cueva cubierto por la capa de Hinata, entonces intento levantarse, el equipaje de Hinata estaba guardado y listo para marcharse, cuando escucho unos pasos y regreso la mirada.

Hinata se encontraba enfrente de él, su cabello aún destilaba agua y su mirada era seria y se posaba sobre el joven.

-¿Puedes levantarte? –cuestiono con seriedad, el rubio se extraño un poco con la petición, intento hacer lo que ella dijo pero cayo de nuevo al suelo, Hinata suspiro ante eso, se inclino y lo ayudo a levantarse, para después quitarle los vendajes, Naruto la miraba extrañado ya que desde su fallido intento por levantarse ella no le había dirigido la mirada para nada.

-Hinata… -musito el rubio.

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunto secamente sin verlo, mientras continuaba quitando las vendas.

-¿Qué ocurrió ayer, por la noche? –pregunto confundido- Solo recuerdo que tú te tiraste para salvarme y me dabas algo de comer pero de allí no recuerdo más –dijo casi suplicante por la respuesta intentando ver a la joven a los ojos pero ella lo evitaba a toda costa.

-Nada… -dijo secamente al terminar de quitar el vendaje- Naruto… -dijo Hinata haciendo reaccionar al rubio- Necesito que saques un poco del chakra del kyubi y lo envíes a tú espalda –continuó al colocarse enfrente, el rubio la miso sorprendido.

-Pero… ¿Para qué? –pregunto confundido, Hinata cerro los ojos y se sentó enfrente del rubio.

-El ataque de Tetsumaru fue más profundo de lo que me imagine, un poco más y hubiese abierto un agujero hasta la columna vertebral, sin embargo logro hacerle una pequeña grieta, incluso un jutsu médico tan fuerte como el de Rin, Sakura o la Hokage tardaría meses en curarte –explicaba seriamente, observando la reacción del rubio- demo… El poder de regeneración del Kyubi lograría que tu espalda se recuperara en una semana y aún así no se encontraría bien del todo puesto que no lograría llegar a los lugares más pequeños, pero con el Byakugan y mi control de chakra puedo guiar su chakra por pequeños canales de chakra y tu herida sanaría en dos o tres horas, es por eso que te pido que extraigas su chakra –finalizo esperando una respuesta del rubio.

Naruto medito cada palabra que Hinata dijo, apretó fuertemente sus manos y redirigió su mirada a la joven asintió levemente.

-¿Listo? –pregunto Hinata, detrás de Naruto con los manos en su espalda.

-Hai –respondió Naruto al cerrar los ojos, La oscuridad pronto empezó a emerger cubriendo la escena, un chakra rojo el cual delineaba el cuerpo de Naruto y se acumulaba en una zona especifica en su espalda creando un pequeño círculo rojo y dejando el reto en oscuridad, unos ojos blancos como la luna se abren sobre el circulo y a su par unas pequeñas venas blancas, sobre el circulo blanco se formaba una pequeña cantidad de chakra blanco el cual se adentraba detrás del circulo de chakra rojo y creaba una especie de venas blancas, lentamente el chakra rojo empezaba a fluir dentro de las finas venas de chakra blanco, Hinata observaba desde afuera que el fluido de chakra rojo siguiera su camino por las venas que ella creaba hasta los lugares más afectados de la herida y sanando lentamente.

Así continuaron hasta pasar dos horas y medias en las que ahora solo se veía una cicatriz en la espada de Naruto.

-Con eso será suficiente –dijo Hinata cerrando los ojos y desactivando su Byakugan, sin embargo Naruto estaba totalmente exhausto y recayó hacia atrás afortunadamente Hinata lo atrapo, el rubio respiraba un poco agitado levanto la mirada.

-Arigato… Hinata… -dijo antes de quedar inconsciente, Hinata lo observo detenidamente antes de darse cuenta que ella prácticamente lo abrazaba, intento quitarlo y recostarlo pero pesaba mucho, ella también estaba agotada, su mirada comenzaba a nublarse.

Ambos cayeron aun lado inconscientes, por un largo rato, hasta que Naruto comenzó a recobrar el conocimiento debido a que un dulce y suave aroma llego hasta su nariz, claramente sentía el calor de algo entre sus brazos, abrió los ojos y medio diviso algo azulado, cuando su vista se aclaro quedo impresionado, un intenso rubor cubrió sus mejillas, entre sus brazos se encontraba Hinata profundamente dormida, pero lo que más le sonrojaba era el hecho de que ella lo abrazara de esa manera tan cálida, su rostro estaba casi recostado sobre su pecho desnudo.

Sorprendido de que él también la estuviese abrazando tan fuertemente y aún incluso de haber recuperado la consciencia no la soltaba, ni el mismo sabía él porque no la había soltado, acerco su rostro un poco más a ella y con mucha delicadeza cerro los ojos besando suavemente su frente, un gesto que él imagino Hinata no sentiría, pero no fue así ya que ella en ese instante comenzó a abrir los ojos, Naruto se percato de eso hasta que su rostro estaba frente a ella sorprendiéndose levemente, ambos se miraron fijamente…

* * *

Hola a todos mis queridos lectores!

siento no haber respondido ninguno de sus comentarios, pero la falta de tiempo que tengo al entrar en la Universidad no me lo ha permitido, así como tampoco actualizar más seguido, por lo que cada vez que actualize estare subiendo cinco capitulos continuos, espero sean de su agrado ^^

Tambien queria agradecerles sus comentarios y aunque los eh leido gustosa, me lamento de nuevo no poder contestarlos como se debe, y si les a gustado hasta ahora el fic o los capitulos dejen su review!

no sean malitos, que yo sin ustedes no soy nada! *U* si?

bueno cuidense!

Notas finales: Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto-sensei, la historia es de mi imaginación y las faltas de ortografía, completamente gratis! jejeje ^^U

ahora si...

sayo!


	22. Capitulo 21: Separación

_**Capitulo 21: Separación**_  
El imponente azul del océano frente al misterio plateado de la luna, en una danza eterna, la mirada de angustia por parte de él, la inquietud y vacio en la mirada de ella, sus cuerpos permanecían abrazados con cierta fuerza pero calidez en ellos, como si ninguno quisiese perder al otro, los desnudos pero fuertes brazos del joven de rubia cabellera aprisionaban el delicado cuerpo de la joven de largos cabellos azulados como la noche, y las delicadas manos de ella sostenían con fuerza la espalda desnuda del joven.

El rubio miraba con ternura a la joven, pero el nerviosismo era inevitable, esperaba algo por parte de ella… ¿Pero qué? Se preguntaba a si mismo, ¿Acaso deseaba que ella le correspondiera el momento? Ó… ¿Quizá que ella le soltara y se enfadara con él? Ni el mismo entendía lo que deseaba, pero más que no entender eso, no se hacía a la idea de que él incluso en esa situación no hubiese soltado a la joven, de hecho a pesar de que ella lo observara él la abrazaba contra sí un poco más fuerte.

La mirada de la joven se mostraba perdida, en un principio parecía ver al rubio, pero ahora no, de hecho ni siquiera lo observaba, ¿Qué era lo que observaba? Un punto vacio en el espacio, algo totalmente irrelevante, con lentitud sus parpados empezaron a cerrarse, su cabeza comenzaba a caer, pero se levantaba, repitiendo los mismos movimientos una y otra vez.

La mirada del rubio dio una exclamación al entender lo que pasaba, dio un ligero suspiro seguido de una sonrisa relajada, al ver como la joven cerraba finalmente sus ojos siendo vencida finalmente por el sueño, acomodo nuevamente su cabeza en el pecho del rubio abrazándolo con más calidez que antes,

-Na… Na… -musitaba entrecortadamente, llamando la atención del joven que se preguntaba que era lo que intentaba decir, acercó un poco su oído a la joven- Na… -continuaba ella, haciendo que la inquietud en el rubio se incrementara- Na… Naruto… kun… -susurro al fin, la mirada del rubio se contrajo por la sorpresa, el aliento se atrancaba en su garganta como un nudo que le dificultaba la respiración, un cálido suspiro escapo de los labios de la joven de cabello azulado acariciando la piel del joven que al sentir su aliento aferro más sus brazos al cuerpo de ella apegándola a sí con más fuerza, aspiro fuertemente su aroma hundiendo su cabeza en los sedosos cabellos de ella.

-Hinata… -susurró con calidez.

-¿Sí…? –Contesto tímidamente la joven, haciendo reaccionar al rubio, el cual subió de golpe la mirada esperando encontrarse con la de la joven, pero su expresión se torno triste al ver que ella aún continuaba dormida- Na-Naruto-kun… -dijo tímidamente ella, el rubio abrió un poco los ojos y sonrió ante sus palabras.

-¿Qué sucede? –cuestiono gentilmente- *No estaba equivocado, ella aún conserva su esencia en el fondo" –pensaba con gran alegría, esperando una respuesta de Hinata.

-Tengo… Tengo miedo… -respondió Hinata al instante en que su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar.

-No te preocupes… -musito con voz ronca Naruto- Yo estoy contigo… Y no permitiré que nada te pase –finalizó aferrándola con más fuerza- Te lo prometo –susurró a su oído, para luego depositar un suave beso en su frente, al poco tiempo Hinata suspiro un caluroso "Gracias" antes de volver a dormir.

La temible oscuridad, una cálido suspiro en busca de comprensión y cariño, sus brazos buscaban con desesperación algo… ¿Pero qué? Sus parpados se habrían lentamente, una pregunta necia surcaba su mente _"¿En dónde estoy?"_ Una pared de roca, el viento helado y la opaca luz que se vislumbraba en aquella cueva, Hinata intentaba recordar lo ocurrido cuando sintió algo suave sobre ella, desvió su mirada y contemplo con cierta intriga una chaqueta de color naranja y negro con un remolino rojo en la espalda, al instante la reconoció, y comenzó a buscar a la persona dueña de esa chaqueta, levantándose de golpe un ligero ruido.

Una mueca de dolor se marcaba en su rostro, un fuerte ardor en su espalda al chocar contra la pared haciendo que sus manos apretaran con fuerza la chaqueta, sus dientes mordían su labio inferior para apaciguar el dolor, su mirada se abrió sorpresivamente, varios pasos hacían eco en el interior de la cueva dirigiéndose al fondo de la misma. Unas gotas de agua caían al suelo, las cuales se hacían cada vez más apresuradas al escuchar unos ruidos delante, la mirada de intriga que relucía en rostro de Naruto tenía cierto destello de temor.

-¡Hinata! –Dijo apresuradamente mientras se encaminaba hacia el lugar en donde estaba- Hina… -su voz se detuvo en seco, su mirada se contrajo, retrocedió un paso con temor… Hinata de rodillas, su cuerpo temblaba sutilmente y sus brazos se movían con rapidez, una voz varonil se dejo escuchar pronunciando su nombre desde lo lejos, cuando finalmente estaba detrás de ella, está giro la cara lentamente hasta que los pasos apresurados se detuvieron y uno retrocedió, su mirada se mostraba fría, indiferente, dura, sed de venganza, una ira incontenible, maldad pura casi palpable que hizo helar el corazón del rubio.

-¿Qué ocurre? –cuestiono con frialdad, Naruto sentía que las palabras se atrancaban en su garganta como nudo, un escalofrío recorría su espina dorsal, al notar la expresión de duda que había en el rubio, Hinata se giro nuevamente tomando sus cosas- Si no vas a decir nada, mejor recoge tus cosas, tenemos que irnos –dijo secamente colocando su mochila en su espalda cerro un ojo con fuerza, pero los disimulo para que Naruto no lo notara.

-Hi-Hinata… -dijo el rubio con cierto temor- ¿Te ocurre algo? –cuestiono ingenuamente, al sentir que la joven estaba más fría que antes.

-No me ocurre nada –respondió seriamente tomando la mochila del rubio- Date prisa, ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo, debemos alcanzar al resto del equipo –ordeno al entregarle la mochila a Naruto, quien la recibió pero no despegaba su mirada de ella, esta vez no era temor lo que sus ojos mostraban, era preocupación, a los pocos segundos reacciono al ver que ella ya iba por la mitad del pasillo.

-¡E-Espera, Hinata! –se apresuro a decir el rubio mientras corría para alcanzarla, Hinata se detuvo y regreso la mirada esperando las palabras del rubio- ¡No creo que debamos salir! –dijo cuando la alcanzo.

-¿Por qué? –cuestiono Hinata.

-Afuera está lloviendo muy fuerte, es prácticamente una tormenta, hace poco intente cruzarla para buscar algunas provisiones pero me resulto imposible no se puede ver prácticamente nada, la fuerza del agua te impide mover, de no ser porque me aferre con chakra me hubiese resbalado por la humedad de las rocas y los arboles –explicaba el rubio, intentado convencer a su compañera de que desistiera de avanzar en ese estado, ella lo observo detenidamente, no era mentira, el rubio estaba cubierto con una camisa negra la cual estaba completamente empapada al igual que sus pantalones y su cabello aún destilaba.

-Se nota que los shinobis de Konoha siguen siendo muy blandos consigo mismos –comento indiferente, llamando la atención del rubio, un suspiro pesado escapo de los labios de Hinata, mientras se quitaba su mochila y buscaba algo en ella, Naruto la observaba intrigado- ¡Quítate esa ropa mojada! –ordeno, el rubio la miro sorprendido, pero noto que Hinata tenía entre sus manos una muda de ropa completamente seca, pero no cualquier ropa, era la misma ropa que él acostumbraba usar, unos pantalones naranjas, pero la camisa era diferente ya que era blanca, el silencio prevaleció en la escena unos instantes- ¿Vas a tomarla o no? –cuestiono Hinata rompiendo el silencio, el rubio reacciono tomo las prendas y se dirigió hacia el fondo de la cueva de nuevo a cambiarse mientras Hinata lo esperaba en el pasillo.

No paso mucho tiempo para que Naruto regresara de haberse cambiado, se acercaba a Hinata con una cálida sonrisa pero su mirada se lleno de asombro al ver algo inusual en ella, ya que estaba recostada contra la pared, tenía los ojos cerrados y sus manos apretaban fuertemente su brazo, él hecho de pensar que hacia tan solo unos momentos atrás ella lo abrazaba con dulzura y pronunciaba su nombre con ternura ese simple hecho de recordar lo hizo ruborizar momentáneamente, reacciono al notar cierto gesto de dolor en el rostro de ella intento preguntar pero se vio interrumpido al ver como ella extendía su brazo hacia él, la miro detenidamente y pudo notar algo al final del mismo en su mano se encontraba su chaqueta, el rubio pareció entender y tomo la chaqueta sin decir nada.

Ambos caminaron en silencio hasta el final de la cueva, la expresión de Hinata parecía abandonar aquellas emociones frívolas con cada paso, al llegar, el agudo sonido de la fuerte lluvia caer, visibilidad cero debido al agua y el fuerte viento que azotaba contra los arboles, el agua del rio corría más rápido que no sorprendería a nadie si se desbordaba, Naruto dirigió su mirada a Hinata para ver cuál era su decisión, la verdad era que aunque el opusiera a la idea de avanzar en medio de la tormenta sabía que era inútil convencerla de lo contrario, se perdió ligeramente en sus pensamientos que no se percato de que alguien le había puesto una capa negra a la par de su rostro, se giro, observando como Hinata sostenía la capa y la extendía hacia él.

-Cúbrete con esto y no te mojaras –dijo Hinata de forma tranquila, el rubio parecía estar aun en shock al ver el gesto de la joven.

-¿Y que pasara contigo? –cuestiono al sostener la capa, pero Hinata permanecía callada.

-¿Qué podría pasarme, que no haya pasado ya? –respondió secamente desorientando a Naruto, quien analizo un poco las palabras de la joven, un brillo triste se reflejaba opacamente es sus ojos.

-*Hinata… ¿Qué clase de vida habrás llevado en estos años?* -reflexionaba Naruto con cierta tristeza, cerró los ojos y al abrirlos se coloco la capa encima- ¡Vamos! –dijo a viva voz, dando un paso hacia adelante acercándose más a la salida de la cueva y acercándose a la lluvia, las manos de Hinata se movían con gran velocidad.

-Invoca a Gamatatsu y Gamakichi –dijo Hinata observando a al rubio el cual se limito a asentir.

-Kuchiyose no jutsu (técnica de invocación) –dijeron ambos al unisonó, una nube de humo apareció y detrás de esta apareció un sapo de color amarillo con marcas naranjas y un pequeño saco azul, junto con un sapo de color naranja rojizo con marcas azules y un pequeño saco también azul, ambos de un tamaño equiparable con el de una persona.

-¡Hola Naruto! –saludo el sapo rojo, levantando una pata.

-¡Hola! –saludo de igual forma el sapo amarillo.

-¡Hola chicos! –dijo el rubio devolviendo el saludo con una sonrisa, una sonrisa de amistad compartida relucía en el rostro de los sapos y de Naruto, pero el silencio se corto al escuchar el fuerte sonido de un rayo cayendo a varios metros del lugar, seguido del sonido de la lluvia al caer.

-Está tormenta es fuerte –dijo el sapo amarillo.

-¿Para qué nos has invocado? –cuestiono el sapo rojo, observando al rubio, quien al momento de responder reflexiono, después de unos segundos una mirada ingenua se poso hacia donde se encontraba Hinata, sus ojos se contrajeron al ver a un ave de gran tamaño quizá un poco más grande que los sapos de color azul, poseedora de largas plumas en tonalidades azules que parecían tener resplandor propio, su pico de un color blanco, sus ojos de un azul intenso, una belleza realmente deslumbradora.

-¿En qué puedo servirla? –cuestiono respetuosamente una voz masculina perteneciente al ave, dirigiéndose a Hinata, quien la veía indiferente.

-Hayai, necesito un favor… -dijo Hinata con cierta amabilidad, justo estaba a punto de decir cuando el rubio la interrumpió.

-O-Oye Hinata… -dijo Naruto algo alarmado, a lo que ella lo observo con intriga- ¿De dónde has sacado ese pájaro tan raro? –dijo señalando al animal de forma temblorosa, tanto el ave como Hinata observaron al rubio por unos instantes.

-Hinata-sama… -dijo Hayai llamando la atención de Hinata- Ese chico es un poco lento para entender ¿cierto? –comento con cierto desdén en su voz, Hinata suspiro secamente antes de cerrar los ojos.

-En primera este es un fénix y se llama Hayai –dijo Hinata al abrir los ojos de nuevo- y al igual que con Gamakichi y Gamatatsu, yo lo invoque –finalizó con cierta molestia, al finalizar Naruto cerró los ojos con cierto gesto de entendimiento forzado.

-Puedo ver que ustedes son sapos del monte Myuoboku –comento serenamente Hayai a lo que los sapos se limitaron a mover la cabeza de manera afirmativa- ¿y cómo ha estado Fukasaku-sama? –cuestiono con amabilidad y nostalgia en su voz.

-¿Tú lo conoces? –cuestiono el sapo rojo algo sorprendido, a lo que Hayai afirmo con la cabeza.

-Lo conocí cuando era muy pequeño, el visitó mi hogar, el monte Tetsu, para arreglar algunos asuntos con el sabio de nuestro monte –explicaba tranquilamente el fénix, en tanto el rubio y los sapos escuchaban algo confundidos.

-Él está muy bien –respondió al poco tiempo el sapo amarillo con una sonrisa.

-Suficiente charla –habló la joven de cabello azulado, llamando la atención de todos, la expresión seria de su rostro generaba cierta tensión en el ambiente, el fuerte sonido de la tormenta, los relámpagos caían con fuerza, la corriente del rio crecía más y más a cada instante.

-Hayai, necesito que guíes a Gamatatsu y Gamakichi hasta el lugar donde se encuentra Amaru, cerca del país de las olas –ordenaba seriamente Hinata, el fénix se limitaba a mover la cabeza de manera afirmativa.

-¿Y qué hay de mí? –cuestiono rápidamente el rubio.

-Tú iras con ellos –respondió en tono autoritario, con lo que Naruto reacciono parándose enfrente de Hinata con la mirada seria- ¿Qué ocurre? –cuestiono confundida.

-¿Y a donde piensas ir tú? –dijo con cierto enfado, cruzando los brazos.

-Yo tengo asuntos que arreglar –respondió al girarse y darles la espalda, sin embargo en un rápido movimiento el rubio jalo de Hinata por el hombro obligándola a girarse, una ligera expresión de dolor casi invisible se formo en su rostro por unos segundos- ¿Ahora qué? –cuestiono una vez enfrente, desviando ligeramente la mirada.

-¡Pues entonces iré contigo! –afirmo decididamente Naruto, a lo que Hinata frunció ligeramente la expresión.

-¡No! –Dijo cortantemente, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Hayai, Gamatatsu y Gamakichi.

-¡Pues entonces no iras! –Contradijo molesto- ¡Mí misión es vigilarte sin importar lo que pase! –reafirmó con autoridad.

-¡No me importa, tú no iras! –Alego Hinata un poco más molesta- ¡Además a donde voy solo me estorbarías! –comento secamente, posando una mirada seria sobre el rubio.

-¡Siempre eres así, desde que volviste lo único que has hecho es comportarte de manera fría y engreída, quieres hacer todo tú sola, como si en verdad no necesitaras ayuda! –Regaño molesto, los animales observaban inquietos, pero un tic molesto se manifestó en la mirada del fénix- ¡Pero la verdad es que sí la necesitas pero temes pedirla! –la mirada de Hayai se hacia cada vez más y más enfurecida, justo cuando Naruto estaba a punto de decir algo más.

-¡Cállate! –Grito enfurecido Hayai, llamando la atención inmediata de todos- ¡No tienes derecho a juzgar a Hinata-sama de esa forma! –Replico sin bajar el tono de su voz- ¡Ella es una gran persona y tú no sabes nada de ella, ni siquiera que…! -.

-¡Suficiente! –Hablo Hinata, interponiendo su brazo enfrente de Hayai, ocasionando un gesto de sorpresa en él- ¡Deja que piense lo que quiera de mí! –Dijo serenamente, llamando la atención del rubio, bufo con cierta pesadez- No sería el primero que lo hace –redirigiendo su mirada al rubio, una gota de sudor frio bajo por la sien de Naruto, de nuevo aquel sabor amargo en su garganta.

Pero que eran los malestares físicos comparados con lo que sentía su alma al escuchar las palabras de Hayai, haciendo eco en su cabeza_ "Ella es una gran persona y tú no sabes nada de ella"_ En verdad… tenía razón, en estos momentos él no sabía absolutamente nada de Hinata, lo que sufrió, como se volvió tan fría, como termino viajando con Sasuke, nada… Hundiéndose de nuevo en aquellos pensamientos, bajo la mirada, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Hinata, un suspiro seco escapo de sus labios.

-Creo que no tengo opción –suspiro resignada, Naruto levanto la mirada desconcertado de las palabras de Hinata quien se acerco unos pasos a él, más y más cerca, podía sentir como su estomago daba un vuelco sin razón alguna, no podía detenerlo ¿Qué le ocurría? Siempre que la tenía tan cerca ese extraño sentimiento inundaba su ser, y se incrementaba aún más cuando su mente proyectaba en su inconsciente aquel beso…

_"El sentir los labios de ella hacía que su pulso se aceleraba, se embriagaba con el suave y dulce sabor de sus labios, no quería dejarlos,"_

Desde que eso ocurrió, no había podido borrar de su mente aquel recuerdo y se hacía más frecuente cuando ella se acercaba a él de esa manera, podía sentir su aliento acariciar su rostro, mientras Gamatatsu, Gamakichi y Hayai observaban asombrados la escena, lentamente el rostro de Hinata se acerco demasiado, la distancia entre ellos era nula, cuando pensó que sus labios se tocarían, Hinata desvió el rostro en un rápido movimiento hasta que sus labios quedaron cerca de su oído.

-Cuida de Amaru… -susurro cálidamente, una expresión desentendida apareció en el rostro del rubio, seguida de un dolor punzante en su estomago, su mirada se contrajo del dolor para después empezar a cerrarse.

-Hi-Hinata… -susurró antes de quedar inconsciente en los brazos de la joven.

-¡Naruto! –gritaron preocupados Gamatatsu y Gamakichi al unisonó, acercándose rápidamente.

-Descuiden… Él estará bien –dijo Hinata con suavidad girando el cuerpo del rubio boca arriba y con cuidado lo levanto en brazos, observo por unos instantes su rostro, su mirada parecía tintinear levemente para luego cerrar sus parados, al abrirlos observo decididamente a Gamakichi y Gamatatsu.

-Por ningún motivo dejen que me siga –hablo autoritariamente.

-¿Por qué? –cuestiono seriamente Gamakichi.

Un rayo impactaba en un árbol cercano a la cueva, los labios de Hinata se movían al hablar, la mirada de los tres grandes animales se contraían en sorpresa y temor, las corrientes del rio arremetían contra la orilla… Los fuertes vientos golpeaban sin consideración las copas de los arboles, escasamente se lograba oír el aleteo de unas fuertes alas al surcar el tempestuoso cielo, por el suelo, un sapo amarillo y uno rojo batallaban con las fuertes ventiscas de agua, su mirada no lograba distinguir nada, más que neblina y la lluvia caer.

-*Esto es muy difícil* -pensaba el sapo rojo cerrando un ojo por la fuerza con la que el agua golpeaba su rostro- ¿Gamatatsu, estas bien? –cuestiono lo más fuerte que pudo para que el otro sapo lo pudiera escuchar, a lo que el se limitó a mover la cabeza de manera positiva, sus mejillas parecían más regordetas de lo normal y sus saltos un poco más forzados.

-¡Salten! –grito Hayai desde las alturas, al instante los sapos obedecieron, justo en ese momento caían cuatro arboles de un considerable tamaño en donde estaban.

-*Estuvo cerca* -pensaba aliviado Gamatatsu, antes de continuar su camino- *Naruto… espero que estés bien ahí adentro* -pensaba preocupado, en el interior de su boca, acomodado de la manera más segura posible, cubierto por la gruesa lengua de Gamatatsu, se vislumbraba una capa negra, un movimiento no muy brusco descubrió una cabellera rubia.

Los rayos caían uno tras otro, los truenos surcaban con fuerza el cielo, la lluvia formaba pequeños riachuelos en las grietas de las rocas, escasamente se veía unos pasos abrirse camino entre la lluvia, unas manos se aferraban con fuerza a una pared de rocas, unos opacos jadeos de cansancio, su largo cabello azulado se pegaba a su rostro por la lluvia, sus ojos perlados se mantenían fríos y distantes, una mueca de enojo se apodero de su rostro, al sentir una fuerte punzada en la espalda.

-*Rayos…* -pensó apretando con fuerza la roca.

_"La fuerte corriente del rio arrastraba sin consideración a una joven de largo cabello azulado de orbes perlados y un joven de cabellera rubia él cual se encontraba inconsciente en los brazos de ella… La joven luchaba con desesperación contra la corriente para poder llegar a una enorme roca que sobresalía del rio, pero la fuerza del rio, sumada a su peso corporal y el peso del rubio daban como resultado intentos desesperados sin resultado alguno, sin embargo su rostro se alarmo al escuchar un fuerte sonido, giro levemente su rostro, su mirada se contrajo._

Más adelante, el camino terminaba, desde lejos odia apreciarse la gran caída de agua, una enorme catarata y hasta debajo de esta un conjunto de rocas afiladas y puntiagudas.

-*Esto es malo* -pensó la joven, antes de que ambos cayeran por la cascada, desde la distancia se miraba la silueta de ella abrazando la de él, mientras caían, en un tiento desesperado porque proteger al joven, ella apretó el cuero de él contra el suyo y giro a manera de que el cuero de ella quedara abajo, hasta que finalmente sus cueros cayeron, solo se escuchaba unos fuertes golpes entre las rocas.

Siguiendo la corriente del rio hacia abajo, un lugar rocoso rodeado por el bosque, se vislumbraba una extraña, silueta al salir del agua, unos pasos dados con fuerza, trayendo consigo un poco de agua, que al final parecían arrastrar algo o alguien, debido a la oscuridad no se distinguía bien, pero sus gemidos de cansancio eran claramente audibles."

Un camino extremadamente estrecho en el cual no pasaría ni un animal pequeño, Hinata se abría paso sujetándose de las piedras, aferrándose con cantidades limitadas de chakra.

-*Debo alejarme, lo más que pueda* -se decía mientras continuaba- *No puedo dejar que "eso" tome el control* -se dijo, justo antes de que un rayo cayera en la parte alta del risco ocasionando un derrumbe, la mirada de Hinata se contraía ante ello, las rocas se acercaban más y más a ella- *No puede ser* -las rocas estaban a poca distancia de ella.

_"Levantándose de golpe un ligero ruido, una mueca de dolor se marcaba en su rostro, un fuerte ardor en su espalda al chocar contra la pared haciendo que sus manos apretaran con fuerza la chaqueta, sus dientes mordían su labio inferior para apaciguar el dolor, su mirada se abrió sorpresivamente._

Un fuerte ardor recorría cada vena, arteria, vaso sanguíneo, órganos, todo el interior de su cuero comenzaba a quemar, como si tuviese fuego por dentro, un gemido ahogado salía de su boca.

-*¿Q-Qué… tratas de hacer?* -cuestionaba en su mente, sus piernas temblaban dejándola caer de rodillas, apretaba con fuerza la chaqueta del rubio, una corriente de energía oscura surcaba en el interior de su mente, en un plano degradado de rojos y naranjas oscuros..

-¿Kyubi…? ¿Qué ocurre con él? –cuestionaba Hinata con la voz entrecortada, la corriente oscura se movía una vez mas- ¡Olvídalo! –Levanto un poco la voz, mientras su cuerpo se retorcía- ¡N-No dejare que le pongas un dedo encima! –La corriente oscura, en su interior se retorcía con fuerza- ¡Escúchame bien, no dejare que interferirás en mis planes! –Dijo un poco más fuerte, intentando recobrar la compostura, los gemidos de dolor se hacían más y más fuertes, el cuerpo de Hinata se retorcía al compas que lo hacia la corriente de energía en su interior… Finalmente un gemido ahogado fue el último en escucharse antes de que se cuero comenzara a tranquilizarse, seguido de gemidos de agotamiento y una mirada llena de ira."

-¡No moriré aquí! –gritó Hinata, desde los alturas se miraba como las rocas caían al precipicio ocasionando una fuerte explosión de humo, dejando al final silencio… La tormenta continuo sin vacilación alguna.


	23. Capitulo 22: Recuerdo de un encuentro

_**Capitulo 22: Recuerdo de un encuentro**_  
Los azotes de viento y agua, el estruendoso fulgor de los relámpagos, los arboles caían ante los rayos, el cielo se llenaba de fuertes truenos, los animales temblaban por el frío y miedo, ocultos entre las gruesas y fuertes raíces de los arboles más grandes, las aves volaban despavoridas cuando sus hogares eran derribados por un rayo, el fuerte zumbido de sus alas llegaba hasta el interior de una cueva oculta entre los inmensos arbustos que rodeaban una enorme montaña.

Un irritante goteo entre las estalactitas, en lo más oscuro de las penumbras las siluetas se movían sin cesar, varios pasos sigilosos se abrían camino en la oscura cueva.

-Aquí estará bien –hablo una voz femenina, entre la oscuridad. Los pasos pronto se detuvieron dejando el sonido de los cuerpos caer suavemente en el suelo, sombras cercanas formando un círculo poco a poco una tenue luz dorada empezaba a crecer en el centro, ligera capa de de luces doradas degradadas desde su tono más sutil hasta el más fuerte confundiéndose con la penumbra de la cueva.

-¿Cuánto creen que tarde la tormenta? –cuestiono angustiada una voz varonil acompañado de un suave gemido canino.

-No lo sé… -respondió la angustiosa una voz femenina… La luz del fuego chispeaba de vez en cuando, reflejándose en un par de pupilas rojas, que incrementaban su intensidad con el fuego ardiente, mismo que se reflejaba en el vidrio de unos lentes negros, perteneciente a un joven de aspecto sombrío el cual permanecía en silencio, observando a su compañero de cabellera castaña oscura de ojos gatunos con una marca roja en cada mejilla, acariciar a su amigo canino, un perro blanco de gran tamaño.

Preocupación manifestada en el silencio de sus miradas, cuan grande era el anhelo de ver a sus amigos y saber de su bienestar, un deseo que por más que se intentase mantener oculto era imposible no dejarlo a la luz.

-No ganaremos nada preocupándonos de esa forma –hablo finalmente una voz femenina haciendo reaccionar al grupo, los cuales dirigieron su mirada sobre ella, una joven de larga cabellera castaña rojiza de ojos azules, tez morena y un pequeño lunar en la esquina inferior de su ojo izquierdo.

Su mirada se mantenía fija en el fuego, segundos en silencio que pareciesen años emanaban de su cuerpo serenidad con ligeros rastros de preocupación casi indetectables, el resto la miraba confundido pero al notar la tranquilidad de su expresión un ligero aire de satisfacción escapo de sus labios, mientras que la joven apretaba sutilmente una katana blanca a su derecha.

-*Hinata, Naruto… vengan pronto…* -suplicaba para sus adentros entrecerrando un poco sus ojos.

Las incesantes gotas de aguas derramadas con fuerza, desahogo en rayos y truenos que surcaba el cielo, el frágil aleteo de unas alas azules luchaban contra los vientos tormentosos, jadeantes soplidos de cansancio en su pico, los mismos que abarcaban una boca regordeta de color naranja oscuro de labios azulados, seguido de los saltos desesperados de un sapo amarillo con marcas naranjas.

-¿Cuánto falta? –cuestiono el sapo naranja, al dar un gran salto por los aires.

-No mucho –respondió secamente un fénix de plumaje azulado del cual emanaba cierto resplandor un tanto opaca ante el agua que resbalaba de sus grandes plumas, un nuevo salto de los sapos se dejaba escuchar escasamente en medio de aquel torrencial.

Un plano extraño y estrecho, las húmedas y resbaladizas paredes de la boca de un sapo y su regordeta pero esponjosa lengua cubría con extrema delicadeza lo que parecía ser un bulto cubierto por una capa negra, de la cual solo se diferenciaba una rubia cabellera, la tela de la capa se descubría del rubio en ocasiones inevitables en los que el sapo saltaba.

Oscura inconsciencia que en tus penumbras guardas un alma confusa entre la tristeza y la alegría, vagando en los más recónditos espacios de tu dulce agonía, en los cuales tu luz son dos sombras casi invisibles, los parpados se abren pesadamente ante el deseo de alcanzar aquellas sombras, la escena borrosa de colores sonrosados, la sensación húmeda y viscosa, causan cierta reacción de desconcierto en un joven de rubia cabellera, con tres marcas en cada mejilla de ojos azules como el zafiro.

-¿En dónde estoy? –Se cuestionaba el rubio, parpadeando un par de veces- ¿Qué es este lugar? –dijo nuevamente moviendo de un lado a otro la cabeza, hasta sentir el movimiento brusco del lugar en el cual se encontraba, escucho unas voces desde fuera de la boca del sapo.

-Gamatatsu ¿Estás bien? –cuestiono una voz masculina, la cual el rubio no tardo en reconocer.

-¿Gamakichi? –Dijo abriendo los ojos de par en par- Eso significa… Que estoy dentro de Gamatatsu… ¿pero cómo? –se cuestiono antes de que un recuerdo cruzara por su mente.

_"Hinata desvió el rostro en un rápido movimiento hasta que sus labios quedaron cerca de su oído._

-Cuida de Amaru… -susurro cálidamente, una expresión desentendida apareció en el rostro del rubio, seguida de un dolor punzante en su estomago, su mirada se contrajo del dolor para después empezar a cerrarse.

-Hi-Hinata… -susurró antes de quedar inconsciente en los brazos de la joven."

-Ahora lo recuerdo… -susurro bajando la mirada, el silencio se apodero del lugar hasta que un nuevo salto sacudió el lugar en el cual puedo escuchar claramente el sonido de un rayo- ¡Es cierto… ahora que lo recuerdo haya afuera hay una tormenta! –dijo sorprendió- ¿Cómo es posible que Gamakichi y Gamatatsu puedan cruzarla? –divagaba en su mente, hasta que una extraña sensación empezó a recorrer su cuerpo.

El recuerdo de una joven de largo cabello azulado como la noche de hermosos ojos perlados, con una expresión fría e indiferente, el aterrador aire helado que recorría su espina dorsal, angustia que aquellas pupilas azules reflejaban, con el simple hecho de ver aquella joven en su mente, una frase inquieta recorría su mente… _"!Debo encontrarla¡" _Se decía una y otra vez, en un intento por levantarse, resbalo y cayo de cara encima de la lengua de Gamatatsu.

-*¡Ha despertado!* -pensó sorprendió un fénix azulado abatiendo sus alas para mantener el equilibrio en el cielo- *Lo mejor será que use mi poder o de lo contrario esto podría salir mal* -reflexiono con la mirada seria.

-¡Oye, Hayai! –hablo fuertemente el sapo naranja, llamando la atención del fénix, el cual bajo un poco su vuelo quedando a una distancia en la cual se pudieran escuchar claramente- No sé mucho acerca de tú amiga excepto que se llama Hinata y que pertenece al clan Hyuga por el color de sus ojos… -dijo haciendo una leve pausa para después continuar- No te ofendas, pero ella no me da buena espina, lo digo porque la expresión de su rostro no muestra más que frialdad, sin mencionar que tiene cierto aire de misterio casi maligno –explicaba algo confundido el sapo, cosa que parecía afectar a Hayai, pero no de una forma negativa, más bien su mirada era un tanto triste.

-¿Qué intentas decir? –Cuestiono secamente- Gamakichi… -.

-Bueno… -dijo el sapo- Ella nos pidió llevar a Naruto hasta un lugar cercano del país de las olas, ya que ella tenía algunos asuntos que arreglar antes de alcanzar al resto del grupo con el que se debe reunir Naruto –explicaba tranquilamente- Pero no sé si confiar en ella o no –confesó con seriedad dirigiendo su mirada hacia Hayai, un suspiro seco escapaba de su pico.

-Tú mismo lo has dicho no la conoces bien -respondía de manera serena- Es por eso que quizá si yo estuviera en tu lugar tampoco confiaría en ella, pero te pido que cumplas esta misión, no por ella, ni mucho menos por mí, hazlo por tú amigo –dijo observando de reojo a Gamakichi- Hinata-sama tal vez no lo demuestre pero la conozco y sé que las razones que tiene son fuertes y no desea exponer a su compañero a un peligro quizá innecesario para él, por eso te pido… solo confía –dijo girando su cuello y observando directamente a Gamakichi, las miradas de ambos animales se cruzaron, la suplica de uno y la admiración del otro…

-Está bien –dijo Gamakichi cerrando sus ojos y continuando con su camino.

En medio de la oscuridad una sonrisa de confianza y alegría juntas se esbozaban mientras el tacto misterioso de una mano se aferraba a una tela negra balbuceaba una palabra "Confiare en ti" La expresión en la fisonomía del ave era de sorpresa pero lentamente se tranquilizaba, una ligera sonrisa casi invisible se formaba en su pico.

El chisporroteo incesante de las gélidas gotas de agua cristalina que se derramaban de duras formaciones de roca, formando charcos que se disolvían en un pequeño riachuelo, una opaca luz se reflejaba en el agua, chispeantes trozos de leña que saltaban del fuego, el azul intenso de sus pupilas su cubrían ocasionalmente por sus parpados, el aire que de sus labios escapaba llevándose consigo aquella preocupación que su corazón sentía.

-*Ya lo veras Hinata * -decía para sus adentros una voz femenina, antes de girar su mirada hacia un grupo de personas dormidas dentro de unas bolsas de campamento. Y un perro blanco de gran tamaño que se acurrucaba cerca de su dueño.

_"- ¡Solo quiero saber porque me dejaste aquí! –reclamo con ira en su voz… El silencio protagonizo la escena, Amaru observaba impaciente a la respuesta de Hinata._

-¡Lo hice porque ya no me eres útil! –dijo con frialdad Hinata, algo que impresiono a la joven quien al escuchar sus palabras retrocedió un paso, sintió como su fuerza se desvanecía lentamente, sus piernas temblaban y sin duda en cualquier momento caería al suelo, sus sentidos estaban en shock, y lo único que escuchaba eran los pasos de Hinata mientras se alejaba…"

Ese recuerdo hizo exclamar la sorpresa en los ojos de una joven de cabello castaño rojizo de ojos azulados, un liviano _"Entiendo" _escapaba de sus labios, sus parpados se cerraban para abrirse con determinación.

-*¡No me rendiré, cumpliré esta misión y protegeré al resto del grupo!* -pensaba con determinación, apretando la funda de una katana blanca en su mano derecha.

El viento soplaba con cierta fuerza, las plantas derramaban tranquilas el agua que en sus hojas reposaban, el cielo era cubierto por una grisácea capa de nubes, aquella tormenta que azotaba ahora se disipaba, dejando el claro sonido de una alas abatiéndose.

-¡Ya llegamos! –anuncio Hayai, haciendo que los sapos esbozaran una gran sonrisa entre ellos.

Por el horizonte se vislumbraba una aldea rodeada por una densa capa de neblina la cual cubría los grandes tramos de agua que le rodeaban, un paisaje de calles llenas de agua y sobre ella se levantaban las casas, la mirada llena de admiración por aquel paisaje era notoria en aquellos grandes animales, más sin embargo giraron su rumbo muy cerca de un imponente puente, largo de simientes fuertes.

-Aquí estará bien –hablo Hayai, a los sapos al detenerse, Gamatatsu abrió su boca estirando una enorme lengua sonrosada y húmeda, dejando caer aun bulto de color negro.

-¡Ten más cuidado Gamatatsu! –se quejo el bulto llamando la atención de los tres animales.

-¿Na-Naruto…? –cuestiono sorprendido Gamakichi.

-¿Por qué me miran así? –cuestiono un joven rubio de orbes azules, el cual era cubierto por una larga capa negra, la expresión de su rostro era un poco enfadada mezclada con el dolor del golpe que se dio en la cabeza al caerse de la lengua de Gamakichi- Parece que estuvieran viendo a un fantasma –comento con cierto desagrado, por la insistente mirada de asombro que en él se posaba.

-¿Cuándo has reaccionado? –cuestiono Gamatatsu aún asombrado.

-Desde hace un buen rato –respondió mientras cruzaba las piernas para sentarse- Y te digo algo –dijo haciendo una pausa- ¡Cuando lleves personas en tu boca, no hagas saltos tan bruscos! –regaño cruzándose de brazos, antes de murmurar sus quejidos de dolor al moverse tanto.

Los tres animales se observaron entre sí, asombrados por la actitud del rubio, ¿Cómo era posible que haya reaccionado tan rápido? ¿Por qué había estado tan tranquilo? ¿Acaso no reaccionaria para ir tras Hinata?, cientos de preguntas llenaban su cabeza.

-Bueno lo mejor será que me marche –dijo Hayai después de unos minutos.

-¿A dónde te iras? –cuestiono Gamatatsu.

-He cumplido con mi misión, ahora mi deber es regresar al lado de Hinata-sama –dijo tranquilamente haciendo una reverencia con su cuello antes de abatir sus alas para levantar vuelo, llamando la atención del rubio.

-¡Espera! –grito el rubio levantándose y avanzando cerca de él, Hayai se limito a girar su cabeza en dirección del rubio- ¡Dile a Hinata; que la estaré esperando! –dijo a viva voz con una gran sonrisa sorprendiendo al ave- ¡Porque confió en que volverá! –Finalizo con una gran sonrisa, antes de extender el brazo para despedirse- ¡Date prisa! –se despidió, lo último que se escucho en el cielo fue el fuerte moviendo de las alas del fénix antes de desaparecer en el horizonte.

-¡La tormenta ha parado al fin! –dijo con gran alegría un joven de cabellera castaña muy alborotada de ojos gatunos con marcas rojas en sus mejillas en forma de un triángulo invertido, apoyado por el ladrido de un gran perro blanco.

-¡Entonces no hay tiempo que perder! –Hablo decididamente una joven de larga cabellera castaña rojiza, con la mirada fija en el horizonte- ¡Andando! –ordeno con fuerza antes de dar el primer salto hacia el bosque.

El zumbido sigiloso resonaba entre las copas de los arboles que se elevaban en lo alto del bosque, en donde sombras empañadas de misterio se habrían paso tal cual saeta en medio de la noche, más sin embargo este escenario era de tonos verdes, que se empañaban de tonos grises al acercarse a la luz que emanaba del cielo nublado y se degradaban en tonos azules, violetas y negros a medida que la luz escaseaba.

Un fuerte ladrido se deja escuchar en medio de aquel silencio del cual solo los shinobis eran protagonistas, sus saltos eran veloces entre más avanzaban la ansiedad era más notoria en un par de pupilas azules, la adrenalina recorría con fluidez en sus cuerpos, el deseo de alcanzar su meta era casi palpable, tan cerca de llegar a su destino, absolutamente nada los detendría o al menos eso era lo que por la mente de ellos pasaba, en medio del bosque se hiso notorio el sonido y humo que una explosión ocasionaba al desatarse al frente de su camino.

-¿Qué fue eso? –cuestiono confundida una mujer de cabellera negra ondulada de ojos carmesí, al instante en que el resto del grupo se detenía, una expresión intranquila relucía en el rostro de una joven de cabello castaño rojizo de ojos azules.

-*Acaso será…* -se decía seriamente.

-¡Hasta aquí llegaron! –sentencio siniestramente una voz masculina, ubicada en el interior del humo, la mirada de todos se abrió de par en par al ver que de entre aquellas grisáceas nubes salía un joven de cabello rojizo de ojos color caoba.

-Tetsumaru… -susurro con cierta molestia la joven de ojos azules.

-Amaru, que sorpresa no te había visto –comento con cierta ingenuidad el joven observando a la joven de cabello castaño rojizo.

-si claro –bufo molesta Amaru- Cuando Tsuki esta presente jamás observas al resto de tus contrincantes –comento con ironía en su voz, tomando una posición de pelea.

-Tal vez –dijo tranquilo- pero es que en presencia de mi querida Tsuki-hime nada me importa más –comento con aire de poeta al recordar a una joven de cabello largo azulado como la noche de orbes perlados.

La mirada de la mujer de orbes carmesí era sería e intranquila, lentamente su posición cambiaba, atenta para defenderse.

_"Varios shinobis se movían diestramente entre las ramas de los arboles._

-Oye Amaru –dijo el de orbes gatunos, llamando la atención de la joven de ojos azules- ¿Tú y Hinata pasaron tiempo juntas, en estos dos últimos años? –cuestiono sin rodeos, tomando por sorpresa a la joven.

-Bueno… -dijo ella bajando un poco la voz- Si… -respondió al desviar la mirada- De hecho… -hizo una leve pausa- Yo la he acompañado durante el tiempo que ella estuvo al lado de Sasuke –dijo nostálgicamente.

-Entonces es cierto –dijo una mujer de orbes carmesí, llamando la atención de todos los jóvenes- Durante estos dos años Hinata a estado con Sasuke entrenando –comento con cierto aire enigmático en su voz a lo que Amaru afirmo con la cabeza, sorprendiendo a los otros dos jóvenes.

-¿Cómo fue que Hinata termino al lado de Sasuke? –cuestiono rápidamente el de ojos gatunos.

-Lo lamento, pero hasta yo desconozco esa parte… -respondió Amaru bajando un poco la cabeza, causando la intriga del resto de los shinobis- Cuando Hinata me recluto para unirme a su grupo, ella ya estaba con Sasuke y además siempre que le pregunto cómo es que ella se unió a él, me ignora o cambia de tema –explicaba tranquilamente, observando a los jóvenes.

-Dijiste; unirme a su grupo ¿no?–cuestiono el joven de gafas negras, a lo que Amaru afirmo de manera positiva con la cabeza- ¿Quiénes son los otros? –cuestiono de manera serena.

-Ustedes los conocen –comento con un leve rastro de seriedad en su voz, ante la intriga de sus compañeros- Pero… antes que les diga quienes son los otros miembros, deben saber algo –dijo haciendo una pausa para poder observar el rostro de los shinobis.

-Es sobre la forma en la que Tetsumaru nombro a Hinata ¿cierto? –cuestiono asertivamente el chico de gafas negras.

-Si –respondió secamente Amaru- Verán, la razón por la cual Tetsumaru llamo a Hinata "Tsuki" es porque ella al convertirse en el "Ángel Negro" y crear un nuevo grupo; "Fenikkusu" (Fénix) decidió seria cambiarse de nombre, ya que si ella era descubierta en algún momento no convendría que supieran su verdadero nombre y a decir verdad el que la nombro así fue Sasuke –explico lo más calmada, observando la expresión de asombro y tristeza que asomaba por los rostros de aquellas personas que la acompañaban.

-*Así que ahora ella tiene un nuevo equipo* -se decía para sus adentros la mujer de ojos carmesí.

-Bueno ahora –dijo haciendo una pausa- les diré quienes son los otros miembros, ellos son… -.

-Pero ahora –dijo abriendo los ojos- ¡no hay nada que me detenga de mi objetivo! –dijo alzando la vista hacia cada uno de los shinobis.

-¡Pues pierdes tú tiempo! –Reclamo el joven de ojos gatunos- Nosotros cumpliremos con esta misión y tú no podrás impedirlo –amenazó frunciendo el ceño, seguido del ladrido de su fiel canino.

-Di lo que quieras niño, pero lo cierto es que ustedes no son nada sin mi querida Tsuki-hime –dijo frívolamente, con la mirada seria.

-¡Te equivocas! –Alzo la voz Amaru- ¡Quizá Tsuki no este aquí para darte tú merecido, pero eso no significa que nosotros no seamos capaces de vencerte! –advirtió enfurecida, una mirada de sorpresa se poso en ella proveniente del resto del grupo.

-Solo hay una manera de comprobarlo –comento sigilosamente mientras extendía su mano hacia a bajo con cierta fuerza provocando que de la manga de su chaqueta salieran varios kunais, un total de cuatro los cuales lanzo hacia sus oponentes, sin embargo ellos lograron esquivarlo con facilidad saltando hacia arriba.

Una explosión se escucho de la parte baja en el mismo lugar donde se encontraban hacia unos momentos.

-¡Eso jamás funcionara! –advirtió el de ojos gatunos.

-Que ingenuos –comento Tetsumaru antes de desaparecer de donde se encontraba y reaparecer detrás de la mujer de ojos carmesí, tomándola por sorpresa, le propino una patada por la espalda haciendo que se impactara brutalmente contra el suelo.

-¡Kurenai! –gritaron el de ojos gatunos junto con un joven de aspecto sombrío de gafas negras.

-¡Pagaras por eso! –Sentencio el de ojos gatunos, antes de hacer una posición de manos- Jūjin Bunshin (clon del humano bestia)–Al instante el gran canino blanco se transformo en un clon exacto de su amo- ¡Hagámoslo ahora Akamaru! –Grito antes de lanzarse al ataque.

-¡Espera Kiba! –intento detenerle Amaru, más sin embargo sus palabras no llegaron hasta él.

-¡Gatsuuga! (Doble Colmillo de Perforación) –tanto Kiba como Akamaru empezaron a girar sus cuerpos con gran velocidad hasta formar dos especies de misiles que se abalanzaban sobre Tetsumaru en direcciones opuestas.

-Interesante… -susurro con calma Tetsumaru formando un sello- ¡Hi no Kagami! (Espejo de fuego) –dijo al ver el ataque de Kiba a unos escasos de su cuerpo, soplo con gran fuerza creando un aro de fuego enfrente de él, enfoco su chakra a manera que en el centro del aro se empezara a endurecer una especie de vidrio de varias tonalidades rojas y doradas, como si el vidrio contuviera fuego en su interior, una explosión se desato y de entre el humo dos bultos salieron disparados, finalmente el humo que los envolvía se disipaba dejando ver a Kiba con Akamaru casi a la par, sus cuerpos contenían una gran cantidad de quemaduras.

-¡Kiba! –grito con preocupación Amaru antes de lanzarse hacia él deteniendo su impacto contra los arboles, pero iba con tanta fuerza que hasta ella se vio arrastrada hasta topar con fuerza en el grueso tronco de un árbol.

-Creí que seria un oponente mayor, que desilusión –comento decepcionado Tetsumaru, más sin embargo un fuerte ardor en sus piernas lo hizo fruncir el rostro- pero que… -dijo algo asombrado al ver que su muslo izquierdo y rodilla derecha sangraban intensamente, sus pantalones estaban rasgados en su mayoría- ¿Cuándo ocurrió esto? –cuestionaba con el cuerpo tambaleante y enfurecido.

-¿Cuándo preguntas? –Hablo secamente el joven de gafas negras, llamando la atención- Te concentraste mucho en hacer ese espejo de juego que no te percataste que Kiba y Akamaru ya habían comenzado su ataque desgarrándote parte de la piel y cuando efectuaste tu jutsu solo conseguiste confundirlos y esperar a que se atacaran, haciéndoles creer que el otro era el enemigo –explicaba serenamente- más sin embargo el lazo que ellos comparten es tan fuerte que sabían exactamente quienes eran por lo cual desviaron sus ataques a los extremos del espejo quemándose con el fuego, pero eso no es suficiente para detenerlos –finalizo con un reflejo que se liberaba de sus anteojos.

-Si, pero al menos ambos resultaron quemados y mi ataque no fue un fracaso después de todo –comentaba con una sonrisa triunfante- y el siguiente serás tú –amenazo mientras tomaba una posición de ataque.

-Quizá, pero eso no significa que ya hayas ganado- hablo serenamente, inquietando a Tetsumaru- ¡Hijutsu: Mushidama! (Técnica secreta: Esfera de insectos) –dijo con calma, al instante que detrás de Tetsumaru emergía una gran cantidad de insectos que se abalanzaban sobre él envolviéndolo en una esfera.

-Eso no funcionara –dijo Tetsumaru enfocando chakra y soplando de su boca varias bolas de fuego pequeñas contra los insectos, su mirada se contraía al ver que el fuego era absorbido por los insectos sin afectarlos- ¿Qué? –dijo sorprendido.

-Estabas tan distraído mientras hablabas, que no te percataste de que envié una gran cantidad de mis insectos detrás de ti –explicaba confiado- y ahora pagaras por ello –dijo al instante que los insectos empezaban a drenar el chakra de Tetsumaru, pero para sorpresa de él, este desapareció en una nube de humo.

-No me creas tan ingenuo –dijo fríamente una voz detrás del joven de gafas tomándolo por sorpresa- No soy un simple genin como para caer en ese truco tan barato –dijo mientras le proporcionaba un fuerte golpe con el puño en el rostro, pero este se convirtió en una gran cantidad de insectos.

-Yo tampoco soy ingenuo –dijo el joven en la cima de un árbol ubicado detrás de Tetsumaru.

-No estaría tan seguro –sonrió con malicia Tetsumaru, dejando al joven inquietado- Hi no Sankakukei (triangulo de fuego) –al instante un resplandor rojizo en forma de triangulo apareció en la planta de los pies de Shino creando una pared que se unía justo arriba de su cabeza en forma de pirámide y luego ardía en llamas, un gemido de dolor fue lo ultimo que se escucho.

-Kiba, responde –suplicaba Amaru, tratando de curar las quemaduras de Kiba, más sin embargo este no respondía, una risa frívola la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Amaru… –hablo Tetsumaru mientras se acercaba sigilosamente a ella- No tienes escapatoria, tus compañeros de equipo están todos derrotados, solo quedas tú y bien sabes que no eres contrincante para mí –hablaba con malicia, el cuerpo de Amaru se giraba para encararlo, la inseguridad en sus ojos era más notoria ante la seriedad de Tetsumaru- Afróntalo, eres débil, una molestia, no tienes a donde escapar, esta vez Tsuki no aparecerá milagrosamente para salvarte, estas sola y lo mejor que puedes hacer es rendiré -.

Las pupilas azuladas de Amaru tintineaban de terror, con cada paso que Tetsumaru se acercaba a ella, su corazón latía con fuerza por el terror que en ella causaban sus palabras, su cuerpo se debilitaba rápidamente, en un movimiento rápido cruzo la vista y observo los cuerpos malheridos de sus compañeros que yacían en el suelo _"Tiene razón… No soy tan fuerte… Hinata tenía razón al final ya no le soy de utilidad, desde que empecé mi viaje con ella, siempre tuvo que recatarme… " _–Narraba para si misma mientras recordaba.

_"Después de lo ocurrido con Shinnou decidí que lo mejor sería empezar por mi propia cuenta, me convertiría en un médico ambulante para ayudar a las personas que lo necesitaban…"_

La vista de tantos lugares tan bellos así como tenebrosos surcaba la mente de la joven.

"Pero a medida que el tiempo pasaba, sentía que algo en mí faltaba… hasta que… Una noche…"

La noche asomaba con rapidez, una joven de cabello castaño rojizo de ojos azulados, descansaba junto a una fogata cerca de un rio… Sus parpados se cerraban y abrían a cada poco hasta que finalmente sentía como su sangre bajaba rápidamente dentro de su cuerpo, un escalofrió recorría su espina dorsal y la vista del fuego se escurecía velozmente, hasta quedar todo negro.

"Había decidió descansar recuerdo que estaba muy cansada y me quede dormida… "

Poco a poco dos parpados se abrían pesadamente, dejando ver una escena borrosa en la cual solo asomaban varias sombras difusas y sonidos confusos que a medida que pasaba el tiempo se hacían cada vez más claros

-Se venderá a un buen precio –Decía una voz masculina, dirigiendo la mirada a una joven de cabello castaño rojizo atada al tronco de un árbol un poco aturdida.

-Tiene un bonito cuerpo –Dijo otro hombre de una manera casi enfermiza, mientras la joven terminada de reaccionar.

"Cuando desperté unos tipos me habían amarrado mientras dormía, parecían simples maleantes, pero la verdad es que eran Shinobis renegados de la aldea de la hierva y tenían pensado venderme"

-¡Degenerados! –Soltó un gran grito la joven de ojos azules, llamando la atención de los Shinobis de la hierba- ¡Más les vale soltarme, o les juro que se arrepentirán! –grito enfurecida, intentando zafar sus ataduras.

-¿Y que nos harás? –cuestiono con sarcasmo uno de ellos, sus palabras parecían haberla afectado, ya que su mirada bajo súbitamente.

-¡Oye Kotal! –Hablo el otro hombre, llamando su atención- ¿Qué te parece si nos divertimos un poco con esta niña? –cuestiono, los ojos de la joven se abrieron de golpe, su expresión pasaba de sorpresa a pánico y finalmente en ira.

-¡Inténtenlo! –dijo la joven en un arrebato de furia, las cuerdas que la ataban cayeron al suelo, sorprendiendo a los hombres que vieron el corte en las cuerdas, en la mano derecha, la joven sostenía con fuerza un escalpelo y su posición era firme, buena para atacar como para defender.

Los Shinobis de la hierba se sonrieron entre si de manera confiada, pero al hacerlo perdieron de vista a la joven quien apareció de manera sorpresiva delante de ellos golpeando a uno con el puño y al otro propinándole una fuerte patada en el rostro haciéndolos retroceder un par de pasos.

-¡Chiquilla tonta! –Alego uno de ellos limpiándose la sangre de la boca- ¡Ahora me las pagaras! –Sentencio uno de ellos, haciendo una variedad de sellos con las manos, golpeo el suelo con fuerza causando una honda de choque en el que lo convirtió en fango, nuevamente hizo otro sello y del fango se formo un dragón el cual se abalanzo sobre la joven.

-¡Ha! –Grito la joven al sentir a escaso metros el dragón- *¿Este es mi fin?* -se cuestionaba temerosa, cerro con fuerza los ojos esperando lo peor.

"En ese momento creía que todo había terminado, incluso había visto mi vida pasar frente a mis ojos, aún recordaba el desprecio de los aldeanos cuando era niña, el día en que conocí a Shinnou y como fue el único que se acerco a mí y me brindo una sonrisa cálida… El viaje a Konoha en donde conocí a Naruto y después de ello la traición de Shinnou, la sonrisa de las personas a las que ayude… Todo… Pero en ese instante"

La joven mantenía cerrado los ojos con fuerza, pero al no sentir nada los abrió temerosa… Sus parpados se abrieron de golpe, una gota de sudor frio rodaba por sus mejillas… La boca del dragón se encontraba abierta cuan grande era, dejando ver sus inmensos colmillos, pero lo extraño era que se encontraba en esa posición de ataque encima de ella sin moverse, tintineantes sus pupilas se desviaron al escuchar una voz.

-¿Quién eres? –cuestiono el shinobi de la hierba, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la cina de un árbol del lado derecho.

El viento mecía la ondeante tela negra de aquella capa negra, unos mechones pequeños de color azulado como la noche se movían al ritmo del aire, sus parpados permanecían cerrados.

-No estoy obligada a contestar –respondió cortantemente una voz femenina proveniente de aquella persona de capa negra, la cual mantenía los ojos cerrados.

-¡Insolente! –grito el otro shinobi de la hierba, lanzándose contra ella.

-*¿Quién será?* -se cuestionaba la joven de cabello rojizo.

-¡Te enseñare a respetar! –grito el hombre lanzando un fuerte golpe contra la joven de aspecto misterioso, quien en cuestión de segundos se movió a un lado esquivando con gran facilidad el golpe.

La ira del hombre parecía incrementarse, ya que después de aquel golpe fallido le siguieron muchos más, un sinfín de golpes y patadas pero todos sin resultado alguno ya que aquella joven los esquivaba sin moverse, pero… había algo más, algo que había notado la joven y era que desde hacia varios momentos la joven se limitaba a esquivar, pero parecía estar siguiendo una especie de danza, como si se moviera en una enorme espiral hacia dentro, más sin embargo lo más impresionante era que lo hacia con los ojos cerrados, justo al llegar a un centro…

Los parpados de aquella misteriosa joven se abrieron lentamente, mostrando la blancura de los mismos, el viento movía sus cabellos azulados, era como ver una noche iluminada por dos lunas llenas, cuando los ojos de la joven se abrieron completamente una fuerte luz golpeo el lugar dejando todo en blanco.

-*¿Hinata?* -cuestiono la voz de la joven, en medio de la luz.


	24. Capitulo 23: La fortaleza de Amaru

_**Capitulo 23: La fortaleza de Amaru**_  
Incesantes jadeos que denotaban cansancio acumulado por el temor, unos pasos se abrían camino fervientemente a su camino, la adrenalina corriendo al apegarse a ese deseo de existencia, en donde la sombra de los arboles solo vislumbra opacamente el cristalino liquido que se acumulaba en pequeñas partes de la tierra, reflejando una sombra al correr, en donde aquellos mechones de cabello azulado se mecían con el viento que soplaba, sus pasos eran apaciguados lentamente hasta que esa sombra se recuesta contra la fuerte corteza del grueso tronco de un imponente árbol que se elevaba hasta lo más alto del bosque.

-Tengo… que perderlos… -articulaba jadeante una voz femenina, la cual aferraba con fuerza su mano contra su pecho, su boca jadeante liberaba ese espeso liquido carmesí con fuerza, hilos de sangre recorrían su otro brazo, junto con un chasquido de sus labios, sus ojos perlados demostraban la molestia que el dolor les causaba.

Gruñidos aterradores resonaban entre las copas de los árboles, una exclamación de sorpresa molesta escapaba de los labios de la joven de ojos perlados, detrás de la joven un árbol se rompía con fuerza, un gemido ahogado de sangre proveniente de una joven de largo cabello castaño rojizo, que se detenía bruscamente contra un árbol detrás de ella.

-No tiene caso que lo intentes, Amaru… -pronunciaba con seriedad y molestia un hombre de cabello rojizo de ojos color caoba, de un físico no tan fornido pero alto el cual dejaba ver las heridas que su cuerpo había recibido en combates anteriores, más sin embargo su rostro no mostraba el cansancio que esas heridas debieron producirle.

Un paso más cerca de Amaru, era un latido más fuerte para ella que disparaba una alerta a escapar, pero su corazón la incitaba a quedarse ignorando totalmente sus instintos de supervivencia.

-*Quizá… tenga razón* -dudaba, intentando levantarse-*¡No, No, eso no es cierto!* -negaba fuertemente moviendo la cabeza a los lados, apretando sus dientes.

Gotas de sangre salían de la boca de Amaru, el joven de cabello rojizo se acercaba lentamente a ella, en un hilo de voz pronunciaba un malicioso "¡Ríndete!" un opaco resplandor dorado se pronunciaba sobre el cabello de Amaru llamando su atención que al subir su rostro aquellas pupilas azules se reflejaba el brillo del fuego, aquellas llamas que dejaban escapar esos brillos dorados que fácilmente se opacaban con el rojo fuego combinado con luces amarillas denotando una gama de naranjas.

-*¿Acaso he de morir… así?* -Se preguntaba Amaru, mientras aquel resplandor incrementaba su tamaño, hasta dejar todo en blanco.

Unos parpados se abrían de golpe mostrando unas hermosas pupilas azules como el zafiro, pertenecientes a un joven de cabellera rubia y tres marcas zurronas en cada una de sus mejillas, acompañado de dos pequeños sapos uno de color amarillo con marcas naranjas y otro de color naranja fuerte y marcas azules.

-¿Qué ocurre Naruto? –cuestiono el sapo naranja dirigiendo su vista hacia él, apreciando la expresión de sorpresa mezclada con intriga que hacia resbalar una gota de sudor por la cien del mencionado.

-Ese chakra… -musito atónito, antes de levantarse y salir corriendo dejando a los pequeños sapos desconcertado.

-¡Espera Naruto! –intento detenerlo el sapo naranja.

-¿Qué ocurre oni-chan? –cuestiono el sapo amarillo al otro.

-*Conozco este chakra, está muy cerca de aquí* -Pensaba el rubio mientras corría hacia el bosque, siendo seguido por los pequeños sapos.

Una fuerte explosión se hacía notar entre el bosque, de aquella nube de humo salía despedido un joven de cabellera rojiza que se impactaba contra un árbol, su ropa tenía múltiples rasguños al igual que su cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas.

-*Esta chica…* -se decía, cerrando con fuerza uno de sus ojos debido al dolor que su cuero sentía.

De aquellas espesas nubes de humo se extendía con fuerza un brazo delgado de color violeta rojizo, una esencia casi enfermiza que de aquella figura se desprendía, asquerosamente maligna era esa figura, ese rostro blanco como una máscara del cual se pronunciaban, dos ojos afilados que se delineaban por un tono rojo, unos labios pequeños y colorados por el mismo tono de rojo, en la parte superior de la máscara un extraño kanji se marcaba de un tono dorado, de la parte superior cuatro tentáculos se extendían hacia arriba y de la parte inferior uno.

El resto de su cuerpo era parecido al de una enorme serpiente de piel lisa y una apariencia pegajosa que se enroscaba sobre sí misma, una maliciosa sonrisa que empezaba a brotar de los labios extendiéndose más y más hasta sobresalir de la máscara y abrirse dejando ver una enorme boca, la cual se abalanzaba contra el joven de cabellera rojiza.

Una expresión de dolor se denotaba en su rostro, más sine embargo su cuerpo aún se movía y con cierta dificulta impulso su cuerpo lo más lejos que podía del ataque de aquel monstruo pero no se percato que de la piel del mismo comenzaron a brotar más tentáculos que se convertían en brazos, al darse cuenta ya era demasiado tarde puesto que lo había aprisionado entre ellos, un gemido de dolor ahogado en su garganta por la asfixia que le ocasionaban los tentáculos.

-*¡Maldición, me tiene!* -se decía, al ser apretado- *¿Qué clase de poder tiene esta chica?* -se preguntaba intentando abrir los ojos, pero solo conseguía abrir uno- *Cada vez que intento usar una técnica o siquiera juntar un poco de chakra lo absorbe sin dificultad alguna*-.

-Es inútil que lo intentes –reía una maléfica voz proveniente del monstruo, llamando la atención del joven.

-¿Q-Qué… quieres decir… Amaru? –cuestionaba con dificultad refiriéndose al monstruo.

-En primera… Yo ya no soy Amaru, me llamo Reibi –decía mientras que por atrás el resto de su cuerpo se extendía y hacia pequeñas ondulaciones- Y lo que te dije es porque yo me alimento de la energía negativa de los corazones de las personas, así que no tiene caso que lo intentes ya que al final será lo mismo y yo continuare absorbiendo tu chakra –explicaba sin soltar al joven ni su tono de voz.

-No importa cuánto te resistas, ya casi llegas a tú límite… Puedo sentirlo –sentenciaba apretando más sus ataduras, ocasionando que liberara un grito de dolor al escuchar como tronaban algunos huesos.

Una risa maligna que del Reibi se desprendía, disfrutaba ese momento, apreciaba los gritos de dolor que le ocasionaba al joven, gozaba el delicioso sabor que tenía su chakra, sabia que llegaba a su límite pronto no le quedaría nada, y cuando llegara ese momento sin duda sería el mejor que su vista le mostraba, era un exquisito paladar el que degustaba, faltaba tan poco… Una fuerte ventisca de viento arremetió contra el Reibi haciendo que los tentáculos que aprisionaban al joven fuesen cortados.

-¿Q-Quien es…? –cuestionaba entre susurros el joven de ojos caoba, mientras los tentáculos lo soltaban.

-¡Creía que me había deshecho de ti desde la última vez! –comentaba una voz masculina entre los árboles con cierto aire de intriga, pero el Reibi reía misteriosamente.

-A pasado mucho… -dijo el Reibi reincorporándose, haciendo que sus tentáculos fueran hacia el y se unieran a su cuerpo nuevamente- Naruto –decía al dirigir su mirada hacia la parte superior de un gran árbol, en donde se mostraba la silueta de un joven de cabellera rubia, ojos azules y tres marcas en cada una de sus mejillas, la expresión de su rostro mostraba solo dos cosas, una era intriga por ver al Reibi y otra molestia al apreciar el estado en que se encontraban sus amigos al dirigir su mirada por los alrededores.

Contra un árbol se encontraba un joven de cabello castaño con marcas en sus mejillas en forma de un triángulo volteado de color rojo y muy cerca de él un enorme perro blanco, ambos inconscientes y con múltiples heridas en todo el cuerpo, sin contar varias quemaduras, a varios metros de ellos se encontraba una mujer de cabellera negra ondulada, también inconsciente con un hilo de sangre que salía de su boca, no muy lejos se encontraba un joven del cual solo se apreciaba sus gafas negras, varias partes de su ropa estaban quemadas y tenía muy rasgada su ropa.

-¡¿Qué les hiciste? –cuestionaba enfurecido el rubio.

-Yo nada –respondía irónicamente, cosa que molesto a Naruto- Si te interesa saber, ellos están así por la pelea contra el chico que está ahí –dijo al girar su rostro hacia el joven de cabello rojo el cual comenzaba a recobrar la compostura, una vena comenzaba a marcarse en la sien de Naruto al ver al joven y luego hacia el Reibi.

-¿Y cómo es que tú estás aquí? –cuestiono de igual forma, bajando del árbol.

-Bueno eso es fácil, cuando tú y Sasuke me atacaron en aquella ocasión con sus mejores técnicas, se suponía que yo debí haber muerto, incluso yo lo creí así… -explicaba recordando sus palabras.

_"Más sin embargo cuando creí haberme hundido en aquella oscuridad vi una pequeña luz"_

Oscuridad, aquella que no deja ver nada pero a la vez te muestra tu debilidad, un remolino de sombras que te absorbe y te deja caer en un abismo sin fondo, en donde una voz maliciosa se preguntaba; "¿Por qué…?" "¿Cómo termine aquí?" "¿Estoy vivo o muerto?" Una sombra que se ahogaba en su propia oscuridad, aceptando poco a poco su fin…

Cuando la esencia de aquella alma penante es capaz de aceptar su destino, sus ojos se cierran esperando paciente su inminente fin… Pero al sentir una brisa sus afilados ojos se abren permitiéndole ver una luz, ¿De esperanza? Quizá… O tal vez aquella que le traiga su desgracia, sea lo que fuese, ya no importaba más… Más sin embargo una exclamación en su rostro se presento al ver como aquella luz blanca se convertía en un rojo intenso, podía sentir una presencia aún más maligna que él, una siniestra voz comenzó a reír, tan maligna que le hacía sentir un aire frio pero una gota de sudor sobresalía de aquella máscara.

-Mírate nada más… -se burlaba la voz- Reibi –la sorpresa no se mostraba en el rostro del mencionado, quizá el miedo se apoderaba de él ya que no articulaba palabra alguna o tal vez tenia curiosidad de saber que quería esa esencia maligna, se lo que fuese el guardaba silencio… Pequeñas chispas de luz comenzaban a brotar entre la oscuridad las cuales tomaban un color azul, otras celeste y algunas un verde oscuro y fosforescente las cuales se levaban hasta llegar cerca de aquella inmensa luz roja, rodeándola mientras que otras delineaban la forma de unos parpados a su alrededor hasta formar un ojo.

Un espectáculo quizá hermoso ante los ojos de una persona, pero oscuros y tenebrosos ante aquel que experimentaba una sensación de miedo, si miedo, eso era lo que experimentaba el Reibi ante aquello, pero ¿Por qué? Acaso no se suponía que él era un gran monstruo de chakra, porque tener miedo de una energía la cual él podría absorber sin problema alguno.

-¡No me subestimes! –estallo al fin, el Reibi no se dejaría intimidar ante esa esencia fuese lo que fuese no lo haría, lo vencería y demostraría que él era más fuerte, los tentáculos brotaban de su cuerpo dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia aquel ojo intentando absorberlo, tan cerca de su objetivo unos centímetros más y aquel poder seria suyo, una sonrisa triunfante se dibujaba en sus labios.

-¡Hmp! –exclamo secamente, al instante aquellos tentáculos eran quemados y la sonrisa del Reibi era sustituida por una mueca de dolor- Veo que tienes fuerza de voluntad –comentaba con sarcasmo- Sabes… tú no debiste haber terminado así, utilizado por un hombre tonto que jamás valoro tu verdadero potencial, derrotado por dos niños que no saben controlar sus poderes… -aquellas palabras parecían causar efecto en el Reibi.

Era cierto, él no debía morir de esa forma y menos a mano de aquellos niños entrometidos, no debía haber vivido una vida tan miserable al lado de un patético hombre que no tenía más visión que la de obtener poder y demostrar ser él mejor, cuando era él quien hacia todo el trabajo… ¡No! Se negaba rotundamente a aceptar esa realidad, su rostro demostraba ira, rabia, frustración pero más que todo un deseo de obtener el poder para regresar y demostrar su verdadera capacidad.

-Eso es… -alentaba la esencia- Deja que tú ira te consuma… Para que me demuestres tu verdadero poder… -Una neblina rojiza se desprendía del ojo y rodeaba lentamente al Reibi- ¿Quieres una segunda oportunidad? –cuestiono al tenerlo completamente rodeado con esa neblina roja.

-Si –respondió con voz ronca y segura.

-¿Estarías dispuesto a unirte a mí, si te la doy? –.

-Si -.

-Entonces te la daré –hablo secamente- más sin embargo no podrás volver con tu forma natural, estarás sellado dentro de una persona –una expresión de molestia se marcaba en el Reibi- Tú escogerás a quien –finalizo esperando una respuesta de él- Así que habla -.

"Una persona… En ese momento no sabía a quién escoger, si escogía a alguien demasiado débil, su cuerpo no podría resistir mi energía y moriríamos ambos, necesitaba a alguien con una gran resistencia para que soportara todo mi chakra, ¿pero quién?... Fue en ese entonces que recordé a la pequeña Amaru, la niña que Shinnou había tomado bajo su cuidado, cuando ella había caído inconsciente por una extraña enfermedad la cual él había podido tratar… Pero más que eso había resistido por mucho tiempo aquella enfermedad que bien pudo haberla matado, ella tenía la resistencia que yo buscaba y sabia que sus emociones eran algo cambiantes pero tenía el carácter que necesitaba"

-Su nombre es… Amaru –dijo después de unos minutos de meditarlo.

-Esta bien –finalizo mientras aquella neblina formaba varios escritos a su alrededor- Estarás dentro de ella hasta que yo te convoque a unirte a mí –finalizo antes que los escritos terminaran de formarse y resplandecer.

-¿Y cómo se llamaba esa esencia? –cuestionaba Naruto con seriedad.

-Eso es algo que sabrás a su momento –Respondía el Reibi, ondeando su cuerpo al prepararse para un ataque, las cejas del rubio se fruncían al percatarse de las intenciones de ataque de su contrincante, discretamente creo dos clones y los oculto lo más lejos posible.

Los clones se movían sigilosos entre el bosque, hasta que decidieron que era suficiente distancia, tomaron una posición de meditación, acumulando chakra de la naturaleza, por su parte el rubio peleaba contra ambos él solo.

-*Debo hacer tiempo, para que mis clones reúnan la suficiente cantidad de chakra para entrar en modo senin* -Se decía mientras esquivaba una inmensa bola de fuego para después esquivar hábilmente los tentáculos del Reibi y algunos romperlos con su kunai… cuando se preparaba para un nuevo ataque, una voz interrumpió la pelea.

-Creo que esta batalla es algo dispareja ¿no lo creen? –decía una voz entre los arboles llamando la atención de Naruto y Tetsumaru, una nueva ráfaga de viento azotaba en todo el campo tomando por sorpresa a todos, un pequeño remolino se formaba en medio de los tres, una tela color azul oscuro ondeaba por el viento, unos mechones de cabello azulado, el brillo fugaz de un metal que relucía entre una capa azulada.

Los parpados de Naruto se abren de par en par, al ver la silueta del joven una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro, la cual se incrementa al ver como esa persona lo voltea a ver.

-¡Sora! –saluda con gran animo, a un joven de cabello azul, de ojos cafés, con una capa azul oscuro y una especie de garra en su mano izquierda.

-¡Amaru, que tonta eres! –regaña el joven de cabello azul redirigiendo su mirada al Reibi- ¡Otra vez dejaste que esa cosa tomara control de ti, Baka! –regañaba con molestia y serenidad a la vez.

Desconcierto era el nombre de la expresión que en él rubio se mostraba, al ver a su amigo regañar al Reibi de esa forma.

-*¿Pero… como?* -se cuestionaba- *Se supone que Amaru y Sora no se conocen…* -continuaba sin cambiar de expresión al verlo- *A menos que…* -intuía redirigiendo su mirada al Reibi.

-¡Oye, Naruto! –Decía Sora en voz alta para llamar al rubio- ¿No se suponía que serías el ninja más fuete de Konoha? –Cuestionaba con algo de seriedad- Pero mírate ahora… Parece que un tornado te hubiera golpeado –bromeo notando el desgaste de la ropa del rubio, cosa que no paso desapercibida por él mismo.

-¡Ah, Sora! –Se quejo- ¡Cállate, nadie pidió tu opinión, yo puedo encargarme de esos dos solo! –reprocho con molestia y haciendo un puchero al final.

-Si claro –hablo sarcástico Sora, haciendo que una vena se marcara en la sien de Naruto y apretara sus dientes- Mejor retrocede y deja que yo me encargue de esto –dijo un con sonrisa simplona para luego darle la espalda.

La vena de Naruto se inflaba más y sus ojos se abrían exorbitantes, encaminándose con rapidez hacia él y jalándolo del brazo, no podía permitir que Sora se burlara de él así, él sería el futuro Hokage y no permitiría que alguien lo hiciese de menos como si fuese un niño, ¡no señor!

-¡Sora, esta es mi batalla, así que mejor hazte tú aún lado! –reprochaba con la vena saltante en su cabeza.

-*Estos dos parecen niños* -concluía Tetsumaru con una gota en su cabeza, al verlos.

-¡No, tú vete! –decía Sora.

-¡No, tú! –respondía Naruto.

-¡Tú! -.

-¡Tú! -.

Ambos se miraban desafiantes hasta sacar chispas por los ojos, Tetsumaru los observaba con una gota en su cabeza, incluso el Reibi tenía una, a ambos los habían ignorado por completo por su pequeña riña de niños malcriados queriendo llamar la atención, finalmente él Reibi se canso de eso y decidió romper con ello atacándolos con sus tentáculos.

Afortunadamente ambos se percataron de su ataque justo a tiempo y lo esquivaron rápidamente, dando un salto por los aires.

-¡Déjense de tonterías y pelen! –regañaba Tetsumaru a sus adversarios.

-¿Eh? –Exclamaba Sora- ¿Tetsumaru, desde hace cuanto estas aquí? –Cuestiono con ingenuidad, ocasionando que una vena saltara por encima de la cabeza del joven de ojos caoba- Solo bromeo –dijo poniéndose serio y dispuesto a pelear quedando espalda con espalda de Naruto.

-¿Lo conoces? –cuestiono Naruto girando levente su mirada a Sora.

-Te lo explicare luego –dijo poniéndose en posición de combate- Ahora, lo mejor será encargarnos de ellos –dijo serenamente, a lo que el rubio bufo con arrogancia- Yo me hare cargo de Tetsumaru y tú del Reibi, solo ten cuidado de no lastimar a Amaru –advirtió serio.

-No tienes que decirlo –dijo antes de lanzarse contra él, una sonrisa triunfante se dibujaba en sus labios, el lapso de tiempo había pasado y desde lo lejos y uno de sus clones se desvanecía para que Naruto pudiera adquirir el chakra acumulado, sus ojos pupilas cambiaban de un azul zafiro a un amarillo oro y sus parpados tomaban un color naranja rojizo y el interior de su pupila se transformaba de una esfera a una pequeña franja negra.

-¿Qué es este poder? –se cuestionaba el Reibi en voz alta al ver al rubio acercarse desde los aires.

-¡Toma esto! –grito Naruto, impactándole una fuete patada que lo dividió en dos, pero no paso mucho para que comenzara a regenerarse, pero al terminar de hacerlo no se percato de que él rubio acumulaba una gran cantidad de chakra en sus manos haciéndola girar en forma de esfera, su interior era como ver un pequeño tifón de aire, el cual impacto en el rostro del Reibi, el cual se iba resquebrajando.

-¡Naruto, no! –grito de improvisto Sora, llamando la atención del rubio, él cual supo de inmediato porque la advertencia de su amigo, a través de la piel transparente y gelatinosa del Reibi se podía apreciar a una joven de cabello castaño rojizo, sus parpados permanecían cerrados, pero lo que llamo la atención de Naruto era que en la frente de la joven brotaba un pequeño hilo de sangre, el mismo lugar en el cual su técnica se impactaba en el Reibi, si continuaba seguramente ella también saldría lastimada.

-*¡Rayos!* -se dijo antes de desvanecer su técnica y tomar impulso para separarse del Reibi- *Si lastimo al Reibi, Amaru también sufrirá el daño* -concluía al ver como parte de la máscara que era el rostro del Reibi se resquebrajaba, pero su vista noto algo más, dentro de la bestia Amaru sostenía una katana blanca entre sus manos con sumo cuidado y fuerza.

Por su parte Tetsumaru y Sora se confrontaban cuerpo a cuerpo hasta que Sora se canso de ello y al concentrar chakra en su mano, más específicamente en la garra que tenía en la mano izquierda, limitándose a agitarla con fuerza en dirección de su oponente y de ella se impulsaban varias olas de viento, las cuales cortaban lo que a su paso se interponía.

-*No me queda mucho chakra así que será mejor que no lo desperdicie* -analizaba, al ver la técnica de sora acercarse, junto sus manos en una posición de manos- ¡Katon: Hōsenka no jutsu! (elemento fuego, llamas del Fénix) –al instante disparo por su boca una secuencia de pequeñas llamas de fuego hacia el suelo las cuales le dieron el suficiente impulso para esquivar la técnica de Sora.

-*A juzgar por ese movimiento, parece que no tiene mucho chakra, eso me da ventaja, pero no debo confiarme, después de todo este sujete alguna vez le dio problemas a Hinata* -analizaba con detenimiento al ver como Tetsumaru descendía del cielo después de su ataque.

-¡Sora! –hablo Naruto desde lo lejos llamando la atención del joven- ¿No sabes porque Amaru sostiene una katana blanca? –cuestiono, intrigando a Sora, el cual intuyo rápidamente antes de recibir lo que pudo haber sido una fuerte patada por parte de Tetsumaru.

-*¡Eso es!* -intuyo al verla desde lejos- ¡Naruto, cambiemos! –Grito repentinamente, desconcertando al rubio- ¡Encárgate de Tetsumaru y yo me hare cargo del Reibi! –dijo al correr hacia él, mientras esquivaba los golpes de Tetsumaru.

-¿Estas seguro? –cuestiono adentrándose en su batalla y golpear a Tetsumaru en el rostro haciendo que este retrocediera unos centímetros.

-¡Si, confía en mí! –dijo antes de dar una salto y salir de esa batalla hasta llegar al Reibi, pero este lo ataco con sus tentáculos, atrapándolo.

-Chiquillo tonto, no debiste cambiarte, ahora sufrirás las consecuencias –sentencio el Reibi, al enrollarlo por completo con sus tentáculos, su chakra empezó a ser drenado, pero este no oponía la menor resistencia. Naruto y Tetsumaru se observaban desafiantes, ambos eran cuidadosos para lanzar sus ataques, o al menos eso era lo que deseaban aparentar.

-Así que tú serás mi nuevo oponente –comentaba con serenidad- La última vez me tomaste por sorpresa, pero esta vez será distinto –sentenciaba poniéndose en posición de combate.

-Mejor cállate y pelea –decía Naruto apretando sus dientes.

-Si lo que digas… Sigo pensando cómo es que mi Tsuki-hime puede tener de subordinado a alguien tan escandaloso como tú –comento con serenidad haciendo que una vena se sobresaltara en la cabeza de Naruto.

-¡Yo no soy su subordinado! –alego con rabia.

-bueno, bueno… -dijo moviendo con suavidad su mano de un lado a otro- mejor continuemos… -dijo haciendo una nueva posición de manos- ¡Katon: Karyūdan! (misil-dragón de fuego) lanzando un pequeño haz de fuego por su boca, el cual Naruto esquivo de un salto rápido,

Líneas delgadas que se hacían más espesas conforme avanzaban, siguiendo una ruta marcada, la cual comenzaba a acumularse, unos cabellos castaños rojizos flotaban en medio de aquel mar de chakra oscuro, una joven se aferraba a una katana blanca, como si esa fuese su posesión más preciado o su única esperanza.

-¡Amaru, Amaru! –Decía una voz masculina, un eco que resonaba en el lugar- ¡Amaru…! –se oía una vez más, un leve movimiento en el rostro de la joven indicaba que escuchaba su voz.

-¿Sora…? –se escuchaba el eco de su pensamiento.

-Tonta… -se escucho nuevamente un hilo de voz- ¡¿Vas a dejar que esa cosa tome control de ti? –Cuestionaba con molestia- ¡¿Amaru? -.

-Tú eres el tonto –regaño con cierta serenidad, mientras fruncía una ceja- ¿No vez que no puedo hacer nada? –cuestiono con una voz algo ronca, que demostraba molestia y tristeza.

-¡¿Entonces vas a rendirte? –Cuestiono nuevamente, esperando su respuesta pero ella no decía nada- Creo que siempre tuve la razón –comento haciendo que la expresión de Amaru se tornara confusa- ¡Hinata cometió un error al elegirte! –finalizo, duras palabras que a su corazón llegaban y solo podían ser expresadas con el tacto que ella tenía con la katana blanca al ser apretada de nuevo.

-¿Hinata… cometió un error? –se cuestionaba con tristeza.

_En medio de un gran bosque, las hojas verdes resplandecían por la calidez de aquel astro que en el cielo brillaba, varios animales corrían despavoridos de ahí, como si temiesen algo que se aproximaba, un joven de cabello azul salía despedido del lugar, siendo su cuerpo impactado contra un árbol._

Varios tentáculos de un tono violeta rojizo atrapaban a una joven de cabellos azulados los cuales llegaban hasta un poco debajo de sus hombros, de ojos perlados, su rostro de una suave y tersa piel blanca la cual demostraba una mueca de dolor.

-¡Tu chakra será mío! –sentenciaba una siniestra voz, perteneciente al Reibi.

-Amaru… -susurro con cierta molestia, pero como respuesta solo obtenía los gruñidos del Reibi- ¡Amaru! ¡¿Vas a dejar que esta cosa te controle? –cuestionaba con cierta ira pronunciada casi en grito.

Pero al no ver respuesta del Reibi, una mueca de ira se pronunciaba más y más en el rostro de la joven de ojos perlados, hasta que finalmente un haz de luz cortó los tentáculos, dejándola libre, tomo impulso con un salto para incrustar su puño en el rostro del Reibi, ocasionando que este se resquebrajara y callera al suelo, para luego descender jadeante del cansancio.

-¡Byakugan! –exclamo la joven, al instante en que una onda se separaba de sus ojos y en sus sienes comenzaban a sobresalir sus venas y sus blancas pupilas empezaban a agrietarse.

Como un telescopio su vista atravesaba la gelatinosa capa de piel que era el Reibi y dentro de ella observaba el inconsciente cuerpo de una joven de cabello largo castaño, la cual tenía una mancha de sangre en su mejilla, el mismo lugar en el que ella golpeo al Reibi, concentro un poco más su chakra para que su visión se adentrara más, hasta lograr ver una extensa red de chakra que mostraba los puntos de unión que tenía la joven con el cuerpo del Reibi, hasta encontrar un pequeño contenedor que almacenaba el chakra de ambos.

Las venas de la joven comenzaban a desvanecerse hasta regresar a la normalidad, se encamino unos pasos hacia el Reibi hasta quedar atrás de su máscara, junto chakra en sus manos hasta hacerlo visible y con un solo toque en forma de estocada, unos pasos serenos se veían detenidos, una silueta se quedaba estática al ver como el chakra oscuro se disolvía lentamente dejando el cuerpo de una joven de cabello largo de color castaño rojizo.

-Pudo detenerla… -dijo con asombro un joven de cabello azul y ojos cafés… En aquella oscuridad dos siluetas comenzaban a vislumbrarse una más alta que la otra, unos parpados se abrían una y otra vez ocultando y dejando ver unas pupilas azules, que se oscurecían al notar la mirada desaprobatoria de un joven de cabello azul.

-¡Baka! –exclamaba el joven en un bufido de molestia y alivio combinadas, haciendo que la joven se tornara molesta, pero luego giro su mirada hacia el lado contrario, esperando encontrar a alguien, sus ojos se oscurecieron de tristeza al ver caminar a lo lejos a una joven de cabello azulado como la noche, el cual llegaba unos cuatro centímetros debajo de sus hombros.

-Hinata… -intento llamarla.

-¡Suficiente por hoy, continuaremos mañana! –dijo en voz alta con cierta indiferencia en su voz sin dejar de caminar o siquiera voltearse… Un silencio incomodo se formo entre los otros dos jóvenes.

-¡No sé como Hinata te pudo escoger a ti! –Comento con cierta molesta llamando la atención de Amaru- ¡Dejarte controlar por esa cosa de nuevo y peor aún en un simple entrenamiento! –continuo sin darse cuenta que sus palabras solo hacían enfadar a la joven.

-¡Tú cállate, nadie pidió tú opinión! –respondió molesta, para después propinarle una bofetada y salir corriendo del lugar dejándolo pasmado y con el rostro girado hacia un lado, pero a pesar de ello pudo notar como unas gotas cristalinas salían de su rostro.

Pasos apresurados eran lo que se escuchaba en el bosque, los cuales eran opacados por el sonido del llanto, lagrimas derramadas que desaparecían en el aire, unos mechones de cabello castaño rojizo, aquellas jemas azules que eran sus ojos empañadas por gruesas lagrimas que no dejaban de brotar.

-¡Sora, eres un torpe! –gritaba al aire desahogando su dolor, no supo cuanto tiempo corrió pero sin duda fue largo ya que al detenerse pudo sentir como sus piernas temblaban por el cansancio, no tuvo más que apoyarse en el tronco de un árbol para mantener el equilibrio, su rostro se levanto repentinamente al escuchar un ruido no muy lejos, la curiosidad la invadió al seguir aquel sonido que entre más cerca estaba más claro era… Une gemidos de dolor mezclados con cansancio, sus ojos se contrajeron al ver a una joven de cabello azulado como la noche y ojos perla, su ropa estaba completamente desgastada y uno de sus brazos sangraba, al igual que de su boca escupía grandes cantidades de sangre y su otro brazo sostenía con fuerza el herido.

-Hinata… -susurro con temor, tratando de acercarse, al dar un paso pudo sentir como era detenida, al girar su rostro, noto una mano sobre su hombro.

Dulces sonidos que del hermoso canto de aves provenía, una dulce melodía que refrescaban el brillo esmeralda de aquellas hojas que reposaban con elegancia en la cima de los arboles, en donde pequeños espacios se abrían dejando pasar la luz del sol, en un claro del bosque una joven de cabello larga de color castaño rojizo y hermosos ojos azules con un pequeño lunar debajo del ojo izquierdo, se encontraba sentada.

-¿Por qué no dejaste que la ayudara? –cuestiono Amaru, girando su mirada a su lado izquierdo para encontrarse con una mujer de larga cabellera lila oscurecido, de ojos negros, la cual se limitaba a sonreír de manera compasiva.

-¿Por qué? –Cuestiono sin dejar de sonreír, para luego girar su mirada hacia el cielo- Bueno… es algo difícil de explicar –comento con una sonrisa inocente mientras rascaba su sien con un dedo- Pero te aseguro de que estará bien –dijo volviéndose a ella sonriente y agitando la mano de manera pasiva de arriba abajo, pasaron un par de minutos antes de que la mujer volviera a hablar- Amaru… dijo un poco más seria.

-¿Si? –contesto pensativa con la cabeza baja.

-No deberías ponerte triste por lo que Sora te diga –comento tratando de llamar su atención, pero ella se mantenía igual.

-No es eso… bueno… -balbuceaba, levantando un poco el rostro- ¿Qué tal si tiene razón? –Cuestionaba dudosa, su mirada cristalina demostraba el deseo del llanto en ella- Quizá, Hinata no debía haberme escogido… Digo… Aunque posea chakra, no soy capaz de utilizarlo, sin mencionar el hecho de que ahora el Reibi está en mi interior y ni siquiera soy capaz de controlarlo… -Una opresión en su pecho era una forma de definir el sufrimiento que sentía al analizar su realidad, ¿cierto o no? Eso era lo que ella pensaba de si misma- No soy más que un fracaso… -dijo al fin, tratando de ahora su dolor en una mordida que a sus labios daba, algo de lo cual solo aquella mujer de ojos negros era presente, la mirada que en la joven posaba… Era un misterio ¿Compasión, entendimiento o lastima? ¿Qué era? Solo ella lo sabía.

-¿Sabes porque Hinata te escogió para integrar este equipo? –cuestiono seria.

La mirada de la joven se abría de par en par girándose hacia la mujer, sus pupilas tintineaban con imágenes vagas en ellas…

/"Varios hombres reposaban inconscientes y malheridos en el suelo, el viento resoplaba entre las hojas, en donde la noche gobierna y la luna como se corona como su emperatriz, la frágil alma de una joven de ojos azules, apoyaba sus rodilla entre ellas tratando de no caerse, pero su intento fue inútil, ya que no tardo mucho para que su cuerpo callera hacia atrás sobre sus piernas.

Su mirada inundada por la admiración que se mezclaba con el temor, la sorpresa e intriga, una palabra que se atoraba en su garganta, un saludo quizá o tal vez la pregunta que aquejaba su mente al ver a una joven de cabello azulado como la noche, el cual caía un par de centímetros debajo de sus hombros, de ojos perlados, quien se mostraba indiferente al ver a la joven.

-Hi-Hinata… -pronunciaba en un susurro opaco y dudoso debido al shock en el que se encontraba… Pasaron un par de minutos antes de que ella reaccionara, parpadeando un par de veces- ¡¿Hinata, eres tú? –dijo levantándose de golpe y con una gran sonrisa abrazo a la joven, quien no cambiaba la expresión de su rostro.

-¡A pasado tanto! –Dijo separándose un poco de ella- ¿Ocurre algo? –cuestiono al notar la expresión de indiferencia que en el rostro de la joven se encontraba al verla.

Pero como en un principio la joven permanecía en silencio, no se inmutaba ni siquiera con la expresión de disgusto que había en el rostro de la joven, solo reacciono al girar su mirada a un lado… Pasos tan silenciosos como tenebrosos se aproximaban a donde se encontraban las jóvenes, la joven de ojos azules giro su rostro para saber qué era lo que Hinata con tanto afán veía, grande fue la sorpresa que su rostro mostro al ver a un joven de cabellos azabaches algo alborotados, dos mechones que a los lados se dejaban caer, unos ojos negros tan fríos como el hielo, piel blanca como la de la joven.

-¡¿Sasuke? –dijo con gran impresión, mientras que el joven se encaminaba hacia ellas tranquilamente con aquella expresión indiferente que lo caracterizaba.

-Veo que encontraste lo que buscabas –comento con serenidad, restándole importancia a la joven de ojos azules, observando únicamente a Hinata.

-Si… -respondió secamente sin dejar de ver a Sasuke, un paso hacia un lado que ella dio, fue el que hizo reaccionar a Amaru, los pasos de Hinata eran tranquilos al igual que los de Sasuke, ambos tan parecidos, el rostro indiferente, la mirada fría que resguardaba aquella soledad que sentían, pero una luz brillaba, pequeña pero en ella se reflejaba una mínima parte del otro, justo cuando a escasos centímetros del otro se detenían.

-entonces es hora de irnos –comentaba dándose la vuelta un paso al lado para quedar a la par de Hinata y en la misma dirección que ella veía.

-*¿Irnos?* -se cuestionaba la joven de ojos azules- *¿Qué pasa aquí? No se suponía que Sasuke era un ninja perdido de Konoha, ¿Acaso el ya regreso a su aldea?* -se cuestionaba Amaru, al observar a los jóvenes, justo cuando ambos daban un paso para marcharse, ella reacciono- ¡Esperen! –Grito alzando la mano hacia ellos, sus rostros se giraron a la vez para observarla- ¿No se suponía que tú Sasuke te habías ido de Konoha? -cuestionaba desafiantemente. La mirada de Sasuke no se inmutaba ante la pregunta.

-Entonces… -dijo virando su mirada hacia Hinata- ¿Cómo es posible que estés con él? ¿Acaso, Naruto ya lo convenció de regresar a su aldea? –cuestionaba en un tono que demostraba enfado e intriga, impaciencia mostraban sus ojos al no recibir respuesta de ellos, la cual se manifestaba más en molestia al ver como ellos la ignoraban, girando sus cuerpos para continuar con su camino- ¡Respondan! –exigió.

-Si lo que quieres son respuestas… –dijo Sasuke de manera molesta.

-Entonces síguenos –completo la frase Hinata en un tono más sereno- Amaru… -.

Amaru en un principio dudaba de sus palabras, pero ¿Qué era más fuerte? ¿La duda o la curiosidad? Quizá en otras situaciones la duda hubiese sido su respuesta, pero ahora lo era la curiosidad, bufo molesta ante su propia respuesta antes de seguir a los jóvenes, los segundos se hicieron minutos, los minutos horas y ellos continuaban caminando, el cansancio era más que notorio en Amaru, pero su persistencia y orgullo eran más fuertes que no mantenía su mirada fija en Sasuke y Hinata, le intrigaba saber el lugar a donde iban, pero también quería respuestas.

-¿Cuánto falta? –cuestiono cansada, pero molesta.

-Un kilometro –respondió cortantemente Hinata, sin voltear a verla.

Definitivamente algo andaba mal, o eso era lo que deducía Amaru, el comportamiento de Hinata era muy distinto al que ella recordaba, el de una joven callada, tímida y amable, por una joven fría e indiferente ante el resto del mundo, se parecía mucho a Sasuke en ese momento y eso era algo que no le agradaba.

-Llegamos –dijo Sasuke, haciendo reaccionar a Amaru de sus pensamientos, un claro del bosque, en el cual los arboles se levantaban a lo alto, su altura solo se equiparaba a la imponencia que presentaba el grueso de sus troncos, que se decoloraban en un tono esmeralda, esos toques de verde oscuro que fácilmente se confundirían con el negro se degradaban opacamente a lo alto entre las hojas de las copas de los arboles.

Sus ramas se entrelazaban unas con otras cubriendo la mayor parte del cielo, abriendo un pequeño hueco hasta arriba, por el cual la luna se mostraba, sus rayos cristalinos iluminaban el blanquecino color del mármol, finamente tallado en; alas blancas que se abrían a lo alto, la cabeza de un halcón que mantenía la vista al frente desafiantemente, en pecho erguido con el orgullo, un hermoso halcón símbolo de un enorme edificio de unos dos niveles, su estructura base un círculo que se mantenía aún con los muros, pintados de un color rojo intenso, el brillo dorado de algunas lámparas colgantes en forma de cilindros.

-¿Dónde estamos? –cuestiono la joven, al ver a Sasuke y Hinata girarse hacia ella.

-Querías respuestas ¿no? –interrogo Sasuke, ignorando la pregunta de la joven.

-Si –respondió molesta, ante la ignorante del azabache- Primero quiero saber ¿Qué es lo que haces tú con este? –cuestiono, observando a Hinata para luego ver a Sasuke.

-Bien, supongo que no habrá problema en decírtelo –dijo secamente Hinata- Pero después… –hizo una pausa intrigante para la joven- ¡Te unirás a mí y me ayudaras a cumplir mi objetivo! –finalizo de manera seria, sus palabras estremecieron a la joven.

-¡¿He? –Exclamo al salir de su impacto- ¿Por qué quieres que me una a ti? –cuestiono.

-Fácil… -dijo con indiferencia- Tú tienes un gran poder oculto, el cual me es provechoso para cumplir mis objetivos –respondió tranquilamente, sin cambiar su expresión indiferente- sin mencionar… -continuo después de una pausa, al observar la intriga en la mirada de la joven- Que tienes al Reibi atrapado en tu interior –finalizo con voz fría.

La mirada de la joven se contraía, sus pupilas tintineantes demostraban no solo sorpresa, si no miedo… miedo por la última frase que la joven había dicho ¿Era cierto que ella tenía al Reibi en su interior? ¿Pero cómo? ¿No se suponía que Sasuke y Naruto lo habían destruido? Tantas preguntas que a la mente de la joven venían.

-¡¿De qué estás hablando? –Cuestiono casi en grito- ¿Cómo es que el Reibi está en mi interior? –continuaba aún molesta.

-Veo que no lo has notado… -comento Hinata- Pero tienes una gran cantidad de chakra que emana de tu cuerpo, la cual pertenece a la del Reibi, como es que lo tienes sellado en tu interior, no lo sé –respondió cortantemente- pero el punto es que esta en tu interior y si no me crees… -dijo observando a Sasuke, el cual se limito a afirmar de manera positiva con la cabeza.

Los parpados del azabache se cerraban, y al abrirse demostraban gran fuerza, sus ojos que antes habían mostrado un color negro, ahora cambiaban, eran teñidos por un rojo sangriento y su pupila interna era rodeada por otras marcas negras que giraban a su alrededor y se detenían al momento en que su ojo era abierto por completo… Un ahora negra rodeaba a la joven.

Oscuridad… era una mejor manera de definir lo que ella observaba a su alrededor, "¿En dónde estoy?" se cuestionaba una y otra vez, su cabeza giraba de derecha a izquierda buscando un rastro de vida que la acompañase, un gruñido, hacia estremecer sus huesos, erizando su piel, su respiración se hacía más y más agitada, "¿Qué ocurre?" cuestionaba alarmada, un cuerpo con apariencia resbaladiza que se retorcía a su alrededor, una máscara blanca que de la oscuridad surgía.

-Amaru… tiempo sin verte –comentaba una voz proveniente de la máscara, al observar a la joven- ¿En donde estas? Preguntabas… -hablaba maliciosamente- Estas en el interior de tú mente… Y aquí… es donde habito ahora –respondió con voz ronca, acercando su rostro al de la joven.

-Pero… eso significa que… ¿no estás muerto? –cuestionaba con temor.

-Exacto, no estoy muerto, sobreviví y me refugie en tu cuerpo –respondía rodeando a la joven- Así que ahora tú y yo estamos unidos, si tu mueres, yo muero, si tu pierdes el control de ti, me liberaras… Pero no importa lo que hagas… No te podrás librar de mí –finalizaba con una risa siniestra, atemorizando a la joven.

La mirada fría de Hinata, posada en Amaru, quien desde hacía unos segundos solo mostraba diferentes expresiones, pero finalmente una lagrima escurridiza rodaba por su mejilla, su cabeza bajaba lentamente, al punto que su fleco hacia sombra sobre sus ojos, los ojos de Sasuke retomaban su color natural.

-Entonces… La razón por la que quieres que me una a ti es por el Reibi ¿no? –interrogo al subir la mirada y mostrar unos ojos llenos de desafío.

-No –respondió cortantemente, sorprendiendo a Amaru- Lo hago porque creo que me puedes ser útil, eso es todo –finalizo al sostenerle la mirada, Amaru mostraba un rostro pensativo.

-Está bien me uniré a ti… -dijo después de unos minutos de silencio- Pero antes tendrás que responder a las preguntas que te hice y ¿Cuál es tu objetivo? –exigió de manera serena.

-Bien –acepto Hinata- Primero; Sasuke continua siendo un ninja renegado de Konoha, lo que significa que Naruto no lo convenció de regresar –dijo tranquilamente, a lo que Sasuke callaba y la observaba- Segundo; Estoy con él, porque yo también renuncie a la aldea –continuo, a lo que la expresión de Amaru solo mostraba intriga- Tercer; Mi objetivo es encontrar los tesoros de la familia Hyuga y… matar a alguien en especifico –finalizo, su mirada que en un principio mostraba frialdad, se llenaba con odio al decir la última frase.

-¿Alguien? –Dijo vacilante- ¿Quién? –cuestiono.

-La misma persona que mató a mi padre y robo lo que quedaba de esperanzas y sueños en mí –respondió, sus palabras no solo contenían ira, sino que también un gran dolor y sufrimiento el cual su rostro ocultaba con frialdad./"

-Supongo que ya lo recordaste –comento una mujer de larga cabellera lila oscura de ojos negros.

-Si… -respondió Amaru algo distante- porque yo tengo al Reibi en mi interior –comento con la cabeza baja.

-No, no solo por eso… -hablo la mujer, tratando de llamar la atención de Amaru, su mirada nuevamente se posaba en el cielo- Ella te escogió porque tienes al Reibi en tu interior, cierto, pero… -la mirada de Amaru se posaba en la mujer- También lo hizo porque… Creía que tú tenías un poder aún mayor al del Reibi –la mirada de Amaru ahora mostraba sorpresa, pero sus labios callaban, sus oídos se impacientaban porque ella continuara- Hinata piensa que tú tienes un gran espíritu de pelea, un corazón fuerte y que por eso eres capaz de controlar al Reibi, más sin embargo no espera que lo hagas de la noche a la mañana, es por eso que te entrena para que tu cuerpo adquiera la fuerza de tu corazón, así algún día no solo controlaras al Reibi si no también aprenderás a usar su fuerza a tu conveniencia –explicaba sin despegar la vista del cielo.

-*¿Hinata… cree en mí…?* -se cuestionaba.

-Hinata cree en ti, y no solo ella, el resto de tus compañeros cree en ti, pero si tú dudas, solo los decepcionaras –finalizo girando su rostro hacia ella- No hagas caso de las palabras de Sora, tú eres la única que puede probar si Hinata cometió o no un error al escogerte –finalizo con una sonrisa de medio lado, los ojos vidriosos, una sonrisa que sobresalía en los labios de Amaru.

-Tienes razón - dijo bajando la cabeza- Puedo pedirte un favor… -hablo un poco más aliviada, llamando la atención de la mujer- ¿Podrías enseñarme ninjutsu médico? –cuestiono, secando sus lagrimas con el dorso de su mano.  
-¡Es cierto! –Decía la voz de Amaru- ¡Yo soy la única que puede decidir si Hinata se equivoco o no al escogerme! –una sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de la joven- Hinata… y el resto de mi equipo, creen en mí… ¡No los defraudare! -.

Latidos intensos del corazón, resonaban en medio de aquel chakra oscuro, el cuerpo de aquella joven era bañado por una luz blanca y cristalina, sus parpados se abrían lentamente, su sonrisa era segura pero decidida, la fuerza que una persona adquiere al tener amigos es única, que brinda una gran felicidad, creando lazos que se fortalecen con las experiencias y se vuelven casi irrompibles, esos eran los lazos que Amaru compartía con su equipo.

-¡Reibi, no dejare que tomes el control de mí! –alzo la voz lo más alto que pudo- ¡No más! –finalizo en un grito.

-¿Q-Que es esto? –cuestionaba el Reibi por fuera, mientras los tentáculos que aprisionaban a Sora se desvanecían lentamente y su cuerpo empezaba a retorcerse, seguido de gemidos de dolor.

-Eso es Amaru… -apoyo Sora en voz baja, observando al Reibi, retorcerse de dolor.

-¿Qué? –hablaron al mismo tiempo Naruto y Tetsumaru, la sorpresa se noto en sus rostros al ver como el cuerpo del Reibi empezaba a evaporizarse.

-¡No dejare que me controles más! –se escucho el grito de Amaru en todo el bosque.

-¡No! –fue el último grito que se escucho del Reibi, antes de desvanecerse por completo dejando el brillo del kanji en su rostro empequeñecerse hasta encajar en la frente de Amaru y luego desvanecerse.

El cuerpo de Amaru terminaba de absorber el chakra del Reibi y al hacerlo se hacía notoria la altura en la cual estaba, sus ojos se cerraban nuevamente antes de empezar a caer.

-¡Amaru! –Grito Naruto, viéndola caer- *¡Si cae desde tan lejos, morirá!* -pensaba alarmado, corriendo para ayudarla, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, una sombra la atrapo en el aire- *Sora* -se dijo al verlo atrapar a Amaru y descender con ella en brazos.

-Lo hiciste, bien hecho –felicito Sora en voz baja, observando a Amaru, mientras caían lentamente al suelo, al caer finalmente, los parpados de Amaru temblaban ligeramente al abrirse poco a poco.

-S-Sora… -dijo con cierta dificultad, observando el rostro del joven.

-¿Si? –cuestiono observándola con una ligera sonrisa.

-P-Podrías bajarme… -pidió cansada, a lo que el joven obedeció y la puso de pie en el suelo, sorprendiéndose al ver que la joven avanzaba hacia donde se encontraba Naruto, sus pasos eran algo tambaleantes por el cansancio.

-¿Amaru, estas bien? –cuestiono Naruto al encontrarla en un tono de preocupación, pero también se sorprendió al ver que ella seguía de largo, su vista se giro y pudo ver como ella se dirigía hacia Tetsumaru y se detenía a cierta distancia de él.

-Nuestra batalla aún no termina… Tetsumaru –dijo de manera decidida, observando al joven de cabello rojizo, hizo uso de su fuerza de voluntad para recobrar el equilibrio y mantenerse estable.

-¡Espera, ya gastaste bastante chakra, deja que nos encarguemos de esto! –ordeno Sora algo molesto pero a la vez preocupado.

-Es cierto Amaru, mejor descansa, yo me hare cargo –apoyo Naruto.

-No… -respondió Amaru- Agradezco su preocupación, pero… esta es mi batalla y voy a terminarla –dijo tratando de recobrar sus energías- Me niego a aceptar que esta misión se cumpla porque ustedes derroten a Tetsumaru… -dijo sin observarlos, la mirada de Tetsumaru se topaba con la de Amaru- ¡Ya no soy la niñita débil y necesitada de antes! La que debía ser salvada siempre por Hinata, ¡Ya no más! Y te lo probare Tetsumaru –dijo desafiadoramente, cada palabra parecía impactar a Sora y Naruto- Quizá Hinata no esté en estos momentos, pero ahora yo seré tu oponente… ¡Y te derrotare Tetsumaru! –sentencio antes de lanzarse contra él.

-Tienes un gran espíritu –comento Tetsumaru, esquivando el golpe de Amaru- Pero no será suficiente –dijo antes de lanzarle un golpe con el puño derecho, pero ella lo esquivo.

-No me engañas –dijo Amaru, esquivando las patadas y golpes de Tetsumaru- Se que no te queda casi nada de chakra, por la batalla contra el Reibi –dijo antes de dar un gran salto hacia atrás y correr nuevamente hacia él.

-Eso crees –comento sarcástico, sus manos demostraban una gran destreza al tomar delicadamente unos hilos impregnados en su ropa, los cuales se desenredaban fácilmente de ella, el brillo que en ellos se producía dejaba ver que su estructura era metálica y refinada, los dedos de Tetsumaru manipulaban los hilos a su antojo, lanzándolos al aire corrió con gran velocidad en zigzag.

Amaru veía tranquilamente los movimientos de Tetsumaru, podía ver los hilos que manipulaba y ponía atención en cada uno de ellos, la formación que tomaban, era una especie de telaraña que se extendía a su alrededor y se encogía a unos centímetros de ella.

-Sé lo que tratas de hacer… -dijo Amaru con seriedad, observando de reojo sus movimientos- Y no funcionara –dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

-Pues comprobémoslo –dijo Tetsumaru, al cortar uno de sus hilos y luego saltar sobre un par que se entre cruzaban, alistando un kunai se abalanzo sobre la joven, sus dientes tiraron de un hilo de metal.

La mirada de Amaru vislumbro como los hilos empezaban a juntarse para atraparla, pero en un movimiento salto sobre ellos quedando parada en el mismo hilo en el que corría Tetsumaru, de un bolsillo en la parte trasera, saco un kunai y corrió hacia Tetsumaru, el filo de ambas armas chocaban, pero una intrigante se posaba en los ojos de la joven.

-Vaya, Amaru se ha hecho muy fuerte –comentaba sorprendido el rubio.

-No has visto nada –comento Sora, intrigando a Naruto- Si su chakra no estuviese tan desgastado, te aseguro que esta batalla sería aún más sorprendente –dijo sin despegar la vista de la joven.

-¿A qué te refieres? –cuestiono Naruto, observándolo con ingenuidad.

-Amaru es muy fuerte, no tanto como ese sujeto, pero lo es, lo único es que por algún tiempo… Se podría decir que tenía problemas de autoestima –comento con ironía- En este momento ambos están parejos, ya que a ninguno le queda mucho chakra así que todo se resume a utilizar su mejores estrategias con poco chakra, eso le da ventaja a Amaru, en muchos sentidos –explicaba con una sonrisa dirigida al rubio, mientras su dedo índice se levantaba hasta la altura de su rostro al momento de explicar.

Ambos peleaban con gran destreza y fuerza, hasta que un golpe con sus kunais los separaba debido a la fuerza con la que se impactaba haciéndolos retroceder sobre los hilos, Amaru se abalanzaba nuevamente sobre el joven, con una serie de patadas que lo hacían retroceder junto con las estocadas y cortes que ella intentaba dar con el kunai.

-Ya fue suficiente juego –comentaba Tetsumaru, dando un salto en los aires- ¡Ninpō: Hyakka Hyōran! (Arte Ninja: Flujo Incendiario) –grandes hileras de fuego se propagaban gracias a los hilos, dirigiéndose hacia la joven.

Amaru al ver el fuego acercarse, dio un salto, pero al hacerlo Tetsumaru le propino una fuerte patada en la espalda, seguida de un puñetazo en su abdomen, haciéndola quedar sin aire, uno de sus ojos se cerró con fuerza por el dolor, pero rápidamente giro su kunai en dirección a ella, más específicamente a su cuello.

-*¿Qué pretende hacer esta chica? ¿Matarse?* -se cuestionaba Tetsumaru, al ver como la joven dirigía el kunai hacia su cuello, un hilo de sangre sobresalía en el filo del kunai, el sonido de un corte, los ojos de pánico en Naruto y Sora, la desconcertante en Tetsumaru, una sonrisa en los labios de Amaru.

-¡Te tengo! –dijo victoriosa, al ver que su plan había surtido, efecto, el kunai se encontraba incrustado en el pecho de Tetsumaru.

-¿En qué momento? –cuestionaba adolorido el de ojos caoba.

-Fue en el momento en que lanzaste tu jutsu –respondía serenamente girando su cuerpo sin soltar el kunai que a la altura de su cuello se encontraba- sin que te dieras cuenta prepare te puse un pergamino bañado en mi chakra, para localizarte –decía observando su brazo izquierdo en donde se encontraba pegado un pequeño pergamino- Deje que me golpearas mientras yo reunía un poco de chakra, cuando lo logre, deje que creyeras que incrustaría el kunai en mi cuello, pero fue solo una distracción para que no te percataras de que había concentrado el ese chakra en mis piernas y así moverme a una mayor velocidad, pero eso no fue todo, también utilice el chakra del pergamino para que atrajese al mío y así no habría errores y te localizaría para incrustar el kunai, claro sin cambiar de posición, para que no lo notases –explicaba serenamente, mientras gotas más fuertes salían del pecho del joven- en pocas palabras, use dos cantidades de chakra como imanes para atacarte –dijo antes de soltar el kunai y darle una patada en el abdomen mientras hacía varios sellos de manos- ¡Chuusuusei Biribiri! (Descarga eléctrica) –dijo al golpear con la palma de sus manos en su espalda, un cosquilleo punzante recorrió toda su espina dorsal.

Tetsumaru sentía su cuerpo adormecido, y aquel incesante cosquilleo que aquejaba sus nervios, le ocasionaban que su rostro mostrase el dolor y la frustración que sentía, al caer al suelo, mientras las llamas amenazaban con quemarlo si caía en ellas, sus ojos se cerraron, pero al no sentir dolor, los abrió de nuevo encontrándose lejos de él recostado contra un tronco.

-¿Por qué me salvaste? –cuestiono adolorido, observando fijamente a Amaru.

-Porque no tiene caso matarte si ya te derrote –respondió con una sonrisa triunfante al verlo.

-¡Increíble! –Exclamo Naruto a viva voz, mientras corría hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Amaru y Tetsumaru- ¡Amaru, estuviste grandiosa! –felicito con alegría, a lo que la joven solo sonrió grandemente, para luego acercarse a ellos deteniéndose enfrente de Sora.

-¿Qué ocurre? –cuestiono angustiado, parpadeando un par de veces, pero la tensión se incrementaba para él al no recibir respuesta, Naruto los observaba con una mezcla de intriga e inocencia en su rostro.

-¡Baka! –grito Amaru, dándole una bofetada, dejando perplejo a Sora y asustando a Naruto, para luego caminar a un lado de ellos dejándolos atrás.

-A-Amaru… me da casi tanto miedo como Sakura-chan… -comentaba temblando de miedo el rubio, al observar la mejilla hinchada de Sora.

-Con ese carácter dudo mucho que se case pronto –comentaba molesto Sora, haciendo un puchero y girando su cabeza a un lado.

-¡¿Qué dijiste? –cuestiono Amaru con enfado, ya que había logrado escuchar el comentario de Sora.

-Nada –respondió rápidamente Sora, quedando casi congelado del miedo.

No paso mucho tiempo para que Sora y Naruto se unieran a Amaru y ayudaran al resto del equipo, cargándolos hacia su destino, Sora cargaba a Shino, Naruto a Kiba y Amaru a Kurenai, Akamaru que ya había despertado, los siguió caminando, muy pronto la neblina comenzaba a cubrirlos.

-¿Neblina? –Dijo Naruto al notarla- Eso significa que estamos cerca –dijo entre risas, sin dejar de caminar. Muy pronto llegaron al puente.

-¡Llegamos! –dijo Amaru observando el puente, la mirada de Sora y Amaru se detuvo en el tallado en la placa superior del puente- ¿Naruto? –cuestiono sin entender.

-¿Por qué este puente tiente tu nombre? –pregunto Sora a Naruto, dirigiendo su mirada a él.

-Es una larga historia, luego les cuento, ahora mejor busquemos un lugar para hospedarnos –dijo con una gran sonrisa y luego dirigir su mirada al puente, antes de avanzar.

-Espero que Hinata nos alcance pronto –dijo Amaru con la mirada hacia atrás.

-Nos alcanzara –dijo Sora, llamando la atención de Amaru- Pero no aseguro que sea muy pronto –la expresión de Amaru se tornaba intrigada- Cuando venía hacia acá pude sentir el chakra de esos sujetos –comento serio, la mirada de Amaru ahora se tornaba preocupada- Es posible que ella también los haya sentido y quiera encargarse de ellos personalmente –dijo al girar su rostro hacia el puente y observar al rubio caminar.

-Si es así… ¿no crees que deberíamos ir y ayudarla? –preguntaba con angustia.

-¡No! –Respondió rápidamente, girando su rostro hacia ella- Sabes mejor que nadie, que cuando ella se quiere hacer cargo de algo, no le gusta que se entrometan –dijo con molestia observando a la joven, la cual callo y giro la mirada a Naruto- Lo único que podemos hacer es confiar en ella –finalizo, antes de escuchar la voz del rubio.

-¡Vamos! –dijo desde lejos, al ver que sus amigos se habían quedado atrás.

Las horas pasaron y Naruto junto con el resto del equipo habían encontrado un lugar en donde dormir, en la casa de su viejo amigo Inari, quien junto a su abuelo Tazuna, insistieron en que se quedaran… La noche cubrió el cielo, la luna brillaba en lo alto una brisa refrescante del agua acariciaba delicadamente los mechones dorados de un joven sentado en el tejado de una casa, sus ojos azules brillaban más que una joya, observando fijamente el horizonte, tres marcas en cada una de sus mejillas.

-*Hinata… Vuelve pronto* -decía para sus adentros, sin despegar la mirada del horizonte.

El soplo frio de la noche que consigo traía paz, solo parecía traerle inquietud al rubio, recostó por completo su cuerpo en el tejado, posando su mirada en aquel astro platinado que sostenía el cielo oscuro, rodeado por pequeñas y brillantes joyas, un respiro hondo escapaba de sus pulmones, sus ojos se cerraron lentamente, quien sabe por cuánto tiempo, pero se abrieron de golpe al escuchar el llamado de un ave, tan fuerte que lo hizo levantarse de golpe. Sus pupilas azuladas se llenaban de luz y tintineaban al ver a lo lejos una luz chispeante como el fuego de color azul, unas inmensas alas que se movían de arriba abajo, para sostener el cuerpo de aquella enorme ave azulada, una enorme sonrisa se dibujaba en los labios del rubio, sentía como su cuerpo se movía por sí solo, pero no hacía nada para detenerlo, de hecho le parecía que la velocidad con la que corría al encuentro con esa ave era muy baja, deseaba correr todavía más rápido, para alcanzarla, ni siquiera se percato de cuando llego al puente, pero justo en medio, el ave descendió, haciendo que el rubio también lo hiciera.

-¡Rápido! –dijo el ave, intrigando a Naruto- ¡Hinata-sama está gravemente herida, hay que ayudarla! –continuo casi en suplica.

La mirada de Naruto se contraía, sentía como sus piernas temblaban al escuchar las palabras del fénix, su mirada temerosa apenas si se atrevía a ver la espalda del ave, pero al hacerlo, pudo sentir una fuerte opresión en su pecho… Justo encima del fénix, yacía el cuerpo inconsciente de una joven de larga cabellera azulada como la noche, piel tan blanca y delicada como la porcelana, pero de su boca un hilo de sangre asomaba, uno de sus brazos empañado con sangre, al igual que su espalda, pequeños gemidos de cansancio escapaban de su boca, seguidos de sollozos de dolor.

-¡Hinata! –grito Naruto.


	25. Capitulo 24: ¡No te vayas!

_**Capitulo 24: ¡No te vayas!**_  
Dulce melodía que se componía del suave sonido de las olas mecidas con el viento, la neblina que acaricia con ternura el agua, expandiéndose hasta el verde negruzco del césped, pasando por el espacio que se abría entre los fornidos troncos de los arboles, hacia el horizonte, en donde se unía el cielo y la tierra, un puente se vislumbraba a lo lejos, su apariencia pequeña por la lejanía, pero el acercamiento su gran tamaño se impone al agua.

Una tranquilidad armónica, se apreciaba en ese paisaje, una que cualquiera pensaría no podría ser rota por nada, pero… Un sonido fue capaz de hacerlo, que combinaba fuerza y velocidad en cada uno de sus movimientos, una sombra solitaria en medio de aquel puente, sus patadas intensas una tras otra, que al apoyarse en un solo pie daban un giro para girar su cuerpo hacia y continuar de la misma forma combinando también una serie de puñetazos.

Gotas cristalinas que de su cuerpo se desprendían, reflejo del trabajo duro, y esfuerzo que ponía en cada una de sus patadas, jadeos insistentes resultado del cansancio, sus cabellos rubios como el sol se mecían con fuerza por cada movimiento, aquellas jemas azules puestas en sus ojos, brillaban con gran intensidad por la luz de la luna, en medio de la oscuridad.

-*¿Habrá sido real…?* -se cuestionaba vagamente, sin dejar de moverse.

_-¡Dime qué fue lo que le paso! –exigía en gritos un joven rubio de ojos azules, su voz no solo denotaba furia, si no que sus ojos mostraban cierto odio._

-¡Detente, Naruto! –decía un joven de cabello negro alborotado y ojos de igual color, con unos centímetros menos que el rubio, al igual que un joven de cabello azul y ojos castaños la ayudaba en un intento por hacerlo retroceder tomándolo del cuello, al ver que el joven tomaba por el plumaje azulado del cuello de un fénix y con el otro intentaba golpearlo.

La desesperación del rubio se hizo notar aún más al no recibir una respuesta por parte del ave, que giraba su cabeza hacia un lado tratando de evitar la mirada del rubio, pero sus ojos mostraban tristeza.

-Yo… -dijo al fin después de un gran silencio el fénix- Lo siento… -dijo en un hilo de voz cargado de tristeza.

-¡¿Crees que con eso es suficiente? –reclamo el rubio, sin siquiera intentar entender el pesar del ave.

-¡Ya basta! –Se escucho el grito de una mujer entre todas las personas, llamando la atención de todos, en especial del rubio- ¡Compórtense! –Regaño una mujer de cabello ondulado de ojos carmesí- ¡Amaru está haciendo todo lo que puede por curar las heridas de Hinata, lo mínimo que pueden hacer ahora es guardar un poco de silencio! –continuo en el mismo tono, observando fijamente al rubio, mientras que dentro de una casa en una pequeña habitación, una joven de cabello largo castaño en un tono rojizo, sujetado en una pequeña coleta, la cual cubría su boca, sus ojos azules resplandecían con un brillo verdoso que acariciaba la piel de sus mejillas- ¡Lo importante ahora es curar las heridas de Hinata! ¡Sea lo que haya pasado, ella nos lo contara después! –finalizo antes de darles la espalda y entrar en una puerta ubicada a unos metros de ellos.

La mirada del rubio cambiaba de odio a tristeza en un parpadeo, al escuchar las palabras de la mujer, lentamente su mano soltó las plumas el fénix, pero al hacerlo algo se dejo caer al suelo, llamando su atención, pequeñas chispas de luz resplandecían alrededor de un collar de plata con una placa en el centro, su mirada se abrió un poco al ver el grabado en ella, un abanico redondo con la parte superior en rojo y la inferior en blanco rodeada por un círculo, se inclino para recogerlo, en el momento en que sus manos tocaron la placa un brillo se desprendió de ella, pequeño e intenso que cubría sus ojos, opacándose poco a poco.

"La luz de unos pequeños faroles a mitad de la noche, era reflejada en un par de orbes negros como la noche, que se posaban en el cielo nocturno, unos cortos mechones de cabello azulado caían a cada lado de un rostro infantil, de piel tan blanca como la nieve, unas hermosas joyas ópalo sus ojos, una sonrisa pequeña y tímida, acompañada del suave tono carmesí en sus mejillas, pertenecientes a una niña de unos cuatro años, que se aferraba con fuerza al tronco de un árbol, vestida con un hermoso kimono de color negro, los bordes de tono purpura, al igual que el obi, una mano inocente que de una rama alta se extendía hacia ella, sus pupilas sorprendidas observaban a un pequeño niño de casi cinco años, ojos negros como la noche, dos mechones pequeños en su frente y otros al lado de su rostro un poco más largos de un tono azabache, piel blanca aunque no tanto como la de la joven, se encontraba sentado en la rama del árbol, vestía una camisa negra y unos pantalones cortos color crema, una sonrisa infantil se dibujaba en su rostro al ver que la niña tomaba con cierto miedo su mano, mientras de sus pequeños labios susurraba un "Gracias…" gentil y cariñoso, para sonreír de una manera un poco más abierta."

Los parpados del rubio se abrían y cerraban varias veces para que sus ojos asimilaran su vista y percatarse de que todos los presentes lo veían extrañados.

-*Si fue real…* -se decía el rubio con una expresión pensante-*Significa que…* -decía con una voz dudosa- *¡No, no!* -negaba con más fuerza, frenándose en seco y deteniéndose a mitad del puente, sus piernas temblaban por el cansancio, hasta que finalmente sus rodillas flaquearon por el cansancio haciéndole perder el equilibrio y caer sobre ellas, sus brazos se apoyaban en el suelo.

Con un estruendo nocturno, sus pasos retumbaban por las paredes de las casas, las calles de una aldea oscura, en donde el silencio reinaba un sonido que corto aquella serenidad llamo su atención, al horizonte podía vislumbrar a una persona pateando el aire como si quisiese cortar el viento, al acercarse pudo notar que el joven se detenía y caía de rodillas al suelo, sin embargo continuo su camino y se acerco a él.

Aquellas pupilas azuladas como el zafiro, denotaban un brillo confuso y triste, que intentaba borrar con valor, pero le resultaba imposible, sus parpados se cerraban con fuerza, un sonido apresurado fue detenido con fuerza frente a él, su rostro se levantaba al ver la suela de una sandalia frente a él, una nueve atravesaba la luz de la luna, haciendo que la silueta de un rostro quedara completamente oscura.

-¡Hay problemas! –se escucho decir a una voz agitada, rayos de luz iluminaban por fin su rostro… acariciando con suavidad varios mechones de cabello castaño rojizo, una piel tostada, pupilas azules como las de él.

Pasos apresurados y firmes resonaban en el vacio de las calles, un joven rubio de ojos azules y una joven de cabello castaño rojizo de ojos igualmente azules, corrían tan rápido como sus piernas les permitían, jadeos insistentes salían de sus labios, pero la mirada perturbada del rubio sobresalía más que de la castaña.

-¡¿Cómo fue que paso? –interrogaba el rubio a la joven con una mezcla de furia y preocupación.

-No lo sé… -dijo avergonzada y triste- Estaba inconsciente a sí que salí por unos vendajes y cuando regrese… Ya no estaba –explicaba angustiada mientras corría.

-*Hinata… ¿A dónde fuiste?* -se cuestionaba frustrado mientras regresaba la mirada al camino- *¿Acaso piensas irte de nuevo?* -Su mirada tenía cierto brillo angustioso.

El viento soplaba con fuerza, las hojas de los árboles, débiles y frágiles caían a su merced, pero acariciaban con cierta melancolía varios mechones de cabello azulino como la noche, un destello de ira mezclado con frustración irradiaba en un par de jemas perladas, el blanquecino color que parecía iluminar una parte del rostro de una joven de largo cabello azulado de ojos perlados, sus pupilas bajaban lentamente a su mano, aquella mirada de ira y frustración era reemplazada por una más triste.

-¿Por qué…? –Susurraba con dolor en su voz, podía sentir como un fuerte nudo se formaba en su garganta, como si las lágrimas buscasen salida, pero no la ayeasen- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –Se volvía a cuestionar, apretando cada vez más fuerte la pluma, su mano bajaba hasta su brazo derecho, cubierto por varios vendajes- *Debo hacerme más fuerte* -se decía apretando su mano izquierda con la pluma contra su brazo- *Aquí solo estoy perdiendo mi tiempo* -Se dijo por última vez antes de dar un paso hacia atrás.

-¡No puedo permitir que lo hagas! –gritaba al aire, sus cabellos rubios se revolvían con el viento, sus pasos fuertes y rápidos hacían eco entre los arboles del bosque- ¡No puedo dejar que pase lo mismo otra vez! –Decía un poco más desesperado- ¡No puedo dejar que te vayas de nuevo! –Continuaba- ¡Hinata! –gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, mientras daba un gran salto.

_El crujir de los truenos, eco resonante entre grisáceas nueves de lamento, el viento soplando, varias hojas de papel danzaban en el aire, al horizonte se vislumbraba dos siluetas una enfrente de la otra._

-¿Y qué harás a partir de ahora? –cuestionaba una voz masculina perteneciente a un joven de unos dieciséis años de edad, cabello rubio como el sol de hermosos orbes azulados como el zafiro.

-Dejare la organización –respondía tranquilamente una voz femenina, su cabello de color azul violáceo sujetado en forma de espiral junto a una flor blanca hecha de papel, que vestía una capa negra con estampados de nubes rojas, de ojos cafés dorado, sus parpados maquillados del mismo tono de azul que su cabello y debajo de su labio inferior relucía el brillo de una esfera pequeña.

-Yahiko y Nagato eran lo más importante para mí, sin ellos no tiene caso seguir en Akatsuki –explicaba girando su mirada levemente, en el aire eran acariciados con suavidad por las hojas de papel dos bultos de gran tamaño en medio del aire, al igual que también eran observados por el rubio.

-Entiendo… -dijo secamente, bajando su mirada.

-No debes sentirte triste –hablo nuevamente la mujer- Hiciste lo mejor para ellos, tú los salvaste, deberías sentirte feliz… -comento mientras varias hojas de papel se reunían en sus manos y se empezaban a doblar- ¡Ten! –dijo amablemente llamando la atención del rubio.

Su mirada se abrió de par en par al ver un hermoso ramo de flores hechas de papel, las cuales eran sostenidas por la mujer.

-Es muestra de mi agradecimiento por haberlos sacado de la oscuridad –comento con amabilidad antes de girarse- ahora regresa a tu aldea, no tienes de que preocuparte –continuo al dar unos pasos y varias hojas más se reunían en su espalda- Nagato revivió a todos los que murieron con su técnica especial –los parpados del rubio se abrieron nuevamente hasta más no poder, quizá consciente o no una sonrisa tambaleante se formaba en sus labios- ¡Hasta pronto! –se despidió antes de que se escuchara el agitar de unas alas como de ángel abatirse al cielo y llevarse con ellas a la mujer y a los dos cuerpos a su lado.

Fuertes y apresurados eran los trotes de aquel rubio que en su camino se abría paso, una gota cristalina de agua caía sobre su rostro, seguida de otra y otra hasta que finalmente la lluvia se dejo sentir, mojando rápidamente su ropa, rostro y cabello, pero eso no le detenía, una mirada ansiosa relucía en sus ojos.

-."Si lo que dijo es cierto… Entonces… Kakashi, Shizune, Pa, y todos los de la aldea que habían muerto a manos de Nagato…"-.

Se decía con gran alegría, incrementada al ver el final de aquel basto bosque, en donde las ruinas de lo que alguna vez fue Konoha se mostraban, sus pasos se detuvieron lentamente hasta quedar de pie frente al primer edificio en ruinas antes de entrar en la aldea, su mirada sorprendida era ahora una mezcla de alegría y extrañeza al ver a varias personas anteriormente inertes en el suelo levantarse y salir de entre los escombros, dio un paso hacia adelante para continuar su camino y cada paso que daba hacia adelante eran varias personas más levantadas, corrió nuevamente hasta lo que creía era el centro de la aldea, aún más grande su alegría fue al ver a varias personas reunidas, conversando.

Pero entre ellas destacaba ante su mirada un hombre alto de cabellera grisácea, que cubría la mayor parte de su rostro con una máscara, una joven de cabellos rosas de ojos esmeralda, un joven alto de cabello negro al igual que sus ojos y piel blanca, una mujer de cabello corto negro que sostenía entre sus brazos a una cerdita, un sapo verde algo viejo de cejas algo pobladas y sobresalientes acompañado de una rana violeta, una mujer de cabellos rubios claros, de ojos color miel, un hombre de cabellos castaños de ojos negros.

Quienes al verlo no pudieron evitar esbozar una ligera sonrisa y acercarse rápidamente a verlo, pero la primera en llegar fue la joven de cabellos rosas, quien en un principio lo miro con enfado, levanto el brazo y golpeo su cabeza, pero antes de que el rubio cayese al suelo tomo su rostro, rodeándolo con sus brazos y susurrarle al oído un "Gracias" antes de separarse de él.

Aún atónito por la escena que acababa de vivir miro confundido a la joven, para luego esbozar una sonrisa apenada y rascarse la nuca con el brazo detrás de la cabeza y reír tontamente, para luego voltear a ver al resto de sus amigos, que sonreían agradecidos con él y el sonreía victorioso, pero parpadeo dos veces al ver a todas las personas que le rodeaban.

-¿Oigan y Hinata? –pregunto inocentemente viendo para todos lados- Quiero darle las gracias por lo que hizo, de seguro está contenta porque su padre ya despertó ¿no? –comento viendo para todos lados, buscando a la nombrada- Tampoco veo a Neji –dijo al verlos de frente y notar como la expresión de todos cambiaba drásticamente de una de felicidad a una más triste y cabizbajo- ¿Qué ocurre? –Pregunto extrañado y algo temeroso, pero ninguno hablaba- ¡Vamos díganme lo que ocurre! –exigió un poco más molesto.

Pero pese a su exigencia nadie hablaba y lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido de la lluvia caer fuertemente, la mirada del rubio se tornaba temerosa y llena de dudas, lentamente el grupo abrió un pequeño espacio para dejar pasar al rubio e indicarle con la mirada a donde ir… Sus pasos más que lentos eran asustados, no sabía porque pero tenía miedo de lo que iba a encontrar, los restos de una pared cubrían su vista, pero sentía opresión en su pecho al escuchar los desolados sollozos de una joven, varios pasos más y empezó a vislumbrar una cabellera azulada como la noche la cual temblaba con gran fuerza, enfrente asomaba la figura de un joven de cabellos castaños de orbes perlados, el rostro del rubio palideció al ver finalmente la figura de una joven de cabellos largos azulados sostener en sus piernas el cuerpo inerte de un hombre de cabellos largos castaños, del cual varios riachuelos de sangre salían, el rostro de la joven se hundía en el pecho del hombre sollozando sin control.

Repitiendo una y otra vez las mismas palabras ahogadas en llanto "¡Padre!" gritaba en una voz resquebrajada, impotencia era lo que experimentaba el rubio al no sentirse capaz de dar un paso más, el no saber qué hacer, el no entender lo que ocurría.

-Hiashi-sama… -susurro el joven de ojos perlados sacando al rubio de su trance, su boca se abría en busca de aliento, al ver como por vez primera, aquella expresión seria del castaño se rompía en fragmentos y de sus ojos una lagrima escapaba, seguidas de muchas más que intentaba detener al morder sus labios, seguidos de sollozos y un grito desgarrador departe de él y de la joven, luego silencio por parte del castaño, la única que continuaba llorando era la joven.

Quiso dar un paso hacia adelante, pero una mano se poso sobre su hombro, llamando su atención, su rostro se giraba dudoso pero el ver al hombre de cabellos grisáceos lo tranquilo un poco, pero el hombre entendió su duda al verlo bajar la mirada con tristeza.

-Sígueme… -le susurró al acercarse a su oído, ambos se dieron la vuelta y regresaron.

-¿Qué le ocurrió? –Cuestiono con la cabeza hacia el suelo- ¿Se suponía que Nagato había revivido a todos los que murieron en la aldea…? –Continuaba con más angustia- ¿Por qué no despertó el también? –su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar- ¡¿Por qué? –pregunto casi en grito, levantando su rostro hacia el hombre, con una expresión de tristeza, frustración e ira.

-¡Cálmate Naruto! –se apresuro a decir la joven de cabellos rosas que se había unido a ellos.

-Nosotros tampoco lo sabemos –intervino la mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos miel.

-Pero al parecer él fue el único que… no revivió… -finalizo el de cabellos grises virando la mirada hacia otro lado.

-Esto es difícil para ambos, en especial para ella –hablo de nuevo la mujer girando su cabeza y viendo desde el horizonte como el joven de ojos perlados secaba sus lagrimas, pero la joven continuaba aferrada al cuerpo de su padre gritando y sollozando- Después de todo ella vio la muerte de él con sus propios ojos –finalizo cerrando los ojos.

-Hinata… -susurro el rubio, encaminándose de nuevo con la joven de cabello azulado, su mirada triste se mantenía fija en su espalda hasta quedar atrás de ella- Discúlpame… -susurro al hincarse a su altura y depositar su mano sobre el hombro de la joven, pero ella parecía no haberlo escuchado ya que continuaba llorando sobre el pecho de su padre.

-Hinata-sama… onegai… -suplicaba el joven de orbes perlados.

-Vamos Hinata –decía el rubio tratando de llamar la atención de la aludida- Debes ir a las tiendas de enfermería a que te atiendan las heridas y descanses –continuo tratando de separarla del cuerpo de su padre, pero ella no hacía caso- ¡Hinata, onegai! –dijo un poco más frustrado, le dolía verla así, la tomo por los hombros con cierta fuerza separándola de su padre, pero a los pocos centímetros ella forcejeo con el rubio empujándolo hacia atrás con sus codos y regresando al cuerpo de su padre.

El rubio estaba paralizado ante la actitud de la joven, no la culpaba, después de todo sabia que el dolor que sentía era muy grande, pero no quería verla así, quizá porque eso lo hacía sentir más culpable de no haber salvado a su padre. Pero su trance termino al ver como el castaño se arrodillo ante la joven de orbes perlados y tomo con delicadeza el rostro de la joven por la barbilla obligándola a verlo.

-Hinata-sama… Gomenazai… -susurro antes de hacerla retroceder en un movimiento, las pupilas perladas empañadas en lagrimas se contrajeron con una expresión de dolor al sonido de un golpe, para luego cerrarse y caer inconsciente hacia atrás, siendo atrapada por los brazos del rubio.

-Neji… ¿Tú? –balbuceo el rubio.

-Es lo mejor… ya que así podremos hacernos cargo del cuerpo de Hiashi-sama, sería más duro para ella si estuviera presente –comento Neji mientras zafaba la mano de Hinata de la de Hiashi, aun inconsciente ella derramaba lagrimas amargas y entre susurros sollozaba a su padre…

Sollozos de dolor y tristeza resonaban en el cielo, la lluvia continuaba azotando la tierra, varios pasos se distinguían entre la lluvia, grumos de tierra era golpeados contra el suelo, acarreados por un par de palas, al cielo arrimaba un marco hecho con postes delgados pintados en rojo formando la entrada a un cementerio, una pequeña niña de doce años lloraba a mares su dolor, buscando consuelo con la persona que tenía a su par, un joven de cabellos castaños como ella y ojos perlados igualmente, el que la abrazaba tratando de brindarle las energías que necesitaba.

La mirada azulada de cierto rubio se posaba en ambos jóvenes para luego dirigirse a lo que ahora era una lapida, en la cual estaban grabados el símbolo de su aldea en rojo, arriba de este varios grabados para un solo nombre; "Hyuga Hiashi". Las personas comenzaba a marcharse una a una, al final los únicos que quedaban eran el rubio y ambos jóvenes castaños, los sollozos de la castaña poco a poco fueron cesando hasta que finalmente el sueño le venció, por lo que el de ojos perlados la cargo en brazos.

-Neji… -dijo el rubio al tener al aludido a su par- Gomenazai… -susurro con dolor.

-No tienes de que disculparte –hablo secamente el castaño- Hiciste lo que pudiste por proteger a la aldea –continuo al dar un paso adelante- Y te lo agradecemos –finalizo sin más con la pequeña en brazos.

Solo… Una vez más caminaba solo por aquellas calles desoladas por la lluvia, en donde varias casas ya estaba casi reconstruidas con la ayuda de Yamato y el esfuerzo de cada aldeano, había pasado una semana y media desde el ataque y la aldea se recuperaba rápidamente, pero los pensamientos del rubio estaban en otra parte, desde ese día, Hinata no había despertado y casi siempre a pesar de estar inconsciente lloraba y gritaba; "¡Padre!" lo sabía perfectamente ya que al sentirse culpable de su muerte había ido a cuidarla un par de veces y siempre era despertado por los gritos de la joven, aunque las heridas de ella aún eran graves y no mostraban mejoría le preocupaba más el hecho de sus gritos entre sueños.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar el grito de una joven de cabello rosa de ojos esmeralda que lo llamaba, desconcertado se acerco a ella, su semblante era algo preocupante, pero no quiso decir nada, espero a que ella hablara primero.

-Naruto… Hinata… -vacilo por un momento, pero el rubio al escuchar aquel nombre reacciono de inmediato- ¡Hinata se fue! –dijo al fin, esperando la reacción del rubio, este parecía ido, distante, ante sus palabras, la desesperación que recorría su cuerpo lo llevo a empujar a la de cabello rosa aunque no fue mucha la fuerza con la que lo hizo ya que solo la hizo retroceder un paso.

Corrió desesperado a lo que parecía ser un pequeño hospital, entro sin aviso alguno, varias enfermeras le gritaron pero él les resto importancia, y abrió con fuerza una de las puertas, sus ojos se contrajeron al ver una cama desarreglada y vacía, no dudo ni un segundo y salió corriendo del hospital, hizo un sello con las manos al decir; "¡Kage bunshin no jutsu!" y crear varias copias de sí mismo y dispersarlas por toda el área buscando a Hinata.

Las horas pasaba y otros shinobis más se habían sumado a la búsqueda, pero no hallaron nada, un par de días le siguieron varios se rindieron y dieron la búsqueda por terminada, pero el rubio no cedía, había decidido salir de la aldea para encontrarla, su búsqueda lo había llevado a las cercanías del valle del fin, en donde el recuerdo de un joven de cabellos azabaches de ojos negros como la noche asedió su mente.

Dudoso de acercarse a ese lugar intento retroceder, no sabía porque pero ese lugar le daba un mal presentimiento, si bien aún recordaba la fuerte batalla que tuvo en ese lugar con su mejor amigo, ahora por alguna razón temía revivir ese dolor de perderlo, dio un paso hacia atrás, pero al hacerlo pudo sentir algo debajo de su pie, giro su rostro para verlo, sus ojos azules tintinearon de sorpresa y susto al mirar hacia abajo.

-No… -dijo casi aterrado, se trataba de una chaqueta de tela de cierre con algunas partes en color lila y otras en blanco, pero en la espalda se veía el símbolo del ying yang, pero sin duda lo que más preocupo al rubio fue el ver que la prenda estaba muy desgastada, tenía varios cortes y restos de sangre, giro rápidamente su rostro buscando indicios de la joven, pero nada tomo rápidamente la prenda y salió corriendo, en dirección al valle del fin, al llegar su decepción fue mayor al no encontrar nada, estuvo buscando por horas en cada rincón pero nada.

Solo una pequeña cosa que le entristeció más, varios mechones de cabello azulado como la noche, su rostro empañado con culpa se reflejaba en pequeños charcos de agua, que sin duda habrían borrado todo rastro de ella, una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla.

-¡Hinata! –grito con todas su fuerzas, antes de caer de rodillas al suelo, el eco de su grito aún se escuchaba por los alrededores, pero más aún ese nombre golpeaba con fuerza su cabeza, el recuerdo de aquella joven de largos cabellos azulados como la noche, de ojos perlados como la luna, sonriéndole tímidamente como siempre lo hacía intentando disimular el sonrojo que en sus mejillas aparecía al verlo, comparado con aquella escena de su rostro empañado en lagrimas y sangre, una lagrima fue seguida de otra y otra, hasta leves sollozos se convirtieron en gritos sonoros de culpa y tristeza.

Un sonido parecido al trinar de mil aves en el cielo, se escuchaba en medio de la noche, seguido del chocante derrumbe de varias piedras en lo alto de un pilar, un potente rayo descendía y chocaba contra el derrumbando varias rocas, en la superficie de este se vislumbraba una silueta, sus ondeantes cabellos azulados como la noche se mecían con el viento, el fulgor en sus ojos perlados competía con la luz del rayo que desaparecía lentamente.

-*No dejare que pase lo mismo de nuevo…* -se decía una joven de ojos perlados y cabello azul noche, gotas de sangre resbalaban de su brazo empañando varios vendajes el cual se apoyaba firmemente en la funda de una katana enterrada en el suelo- *¡Una vez más!* -se alentaba antes de tomar con más firmeza su katana y sacarla del suelo.

Incesantes jadeos se desprendían de los labios de un joven rubio de pupilas azules, sus rodillas temblaban pero el continuaba corriendo, ya habían pasado varias horas desde que buscaba a la joven de cabello azul noche, hacia solo una hora que el resto de sus compañeros y amigos decidieron regresar a descansar y continuar el día siguiente, extrañamente Sora fue el único que no decidió buscar a Hinata, cosa que al rubio le molesto, pero no tenía tiempo para pelear así que él continuo con la búsqueda.

Había recorrido toda la aldea y sus al redores solo le faltaba un lugar, el cual esperaba que se encontrar, el eco de los rayos al caer llego al oído del rubio, exaltado se dirigió al lugar, sus ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa y el miedo, al ver varias rocas en pleno derrumbe, una silueta caía rápidamente entre ellas, en un rápido movimiento salto hacia ella atrapándola antes de caer bruscamente contra el suelo y ser atravesada por una katana blanca, la cual se incrusto en el suelo.

El brillo de luz que acariciaba el arma reflejaba en la hoja la silueta de un joven de cabello rubio, aquellas jemas azules que eran sus ojos dilataban de tristeza al verse en ellos el reflejo de una joven de larga cabellera azulada como la noche, piel de un tono nívea, sus parpados cerrados mostraban una expresión triste y solitaria pero en calma, cubierta con varios raspones, su cuerpo que ahora era sostenido por el rubio mostraba varias heridas, pero sin duda lo que en cierta forma le hacía oprimir más su corazón era el hecho de ver su ropa…

Tan fugaz como un rayo de luz, el recuerdo de una joven de cabellera azulada como la noche de piel nívea, con el rostro empañado en sangre y lagrimas que brotaban de sus parpados aún estando inconsciente, su ropa empañada en sangre sumamente desgastada por cortes y raspones, entre sueños musitaba con dolor una palabra… "Padre…" una y otra vez.

La ropa de la joven no era más que un pantalón medio largo ya que llegaba un poco debajo de sus rodillas de color azul oscuro, una blusa negra y por encima de esta albo desgastada y abierta del cierre, una chaqueta con partes en lila y blanco, con un pequeño gorrito que caía debajo de su cabello.

-Hinata… -musito débilmente antes de avanzar un par de pasos hacia adelante con la joven en brazos, detrás de él se oía como el acero se resquebrajaba hasta formar una grieta que atravesaba el filo de la katana, el rubio avanzo un par de pasos más.

-¿No se te olvida algo? –cuestiono una voz un poco más delante de él, llamando su atención, subió la vista para encontrarse con un joven de cabello azul de ojos café, el rubio levanto una ceja ante su pregunta- Te lo pondré de esta forma, si piensas llevar a Hinata a la casa de esas personas, no te olvides de llevar su katana –dijo señalando el arma incrustada un par de metros atrás de él- Créeme que se enfadaría si despierta y no la tiene cerca –dijo avanzando unos pasos para tomar el arma.

-¿Cómo sabes eso, Sora? –Cuestiono el rubio con cierta molestia- Además… ¿Acaso tu sabias donde estaba Hinata, por qué no nos lo dijiste? –cuestiono encarándolo con una ceja arriba, un suspiro escapo de los labios del mencionado.

-Aún sigues siendo muy lento ¿no? –comento con desaire haciendo enfadar más al rubio, el cual hacia lo posible por contenerse debido a que Hinata aún reposaba en sus brazos- Como te habrás dado cuenta ya o no, después de que Hinata dejo Konoha por razones obvias para ti y las cuales nos conto, formo un equipo llamado: "Fenikkusu" (Fénix), poco después decidió que cambiarse el nombre a "Tsuki", razón por la cual te percataste, Tetsumaru la llama así, ya que si ella era descubierta en algún momento no convendría que supieran su verdadero nombre, sin mencionar que el que escogió ese nombre fue Sasuke –una exclamación apareció en los ojos del rubio ante la última frase, para luego convertirse en una mezcla de furia y tristeza.

-Eso no explica el porqué sabias que Hinata estaba aquí –dijo cortantemente, justo cuando el joven estaba a su par con la katana dentro de su funda blanca.

-Tienes razón yo si sabía que estaba aquí y fue por eso que no quise unirme a su búsqueda –respondió tranquilamente inquietando al rubio- Esta no es la primera vez que estamos en el país de las olas –respondió sorprendiendo al rubio- Si quieres que te siga explicando, lo hare mientras caminamos –dijo antes de avanzar unos paso delante del rubio, el cual rápidamente alcanzo- Verás nuestro equipo y el de Sasuke había decidido expandirse un poco para entrenar, por lo que empezamos a viajar buscando lugares en los cuales pudiéramos crear pequeñas fortalezas ocultas a cualquier persona o shinobis, entre ellas estaba el país de la ola uno de los primeros lugares que visitamos, sin embargo al entrar aquí no lo hicimos por el puente, es por eso que me sorprendió que este tuviera tu nombre –comento observándolo de reojo con una sonrisa- Al infiltrarnos en este lugar nunca tocamos el pueblo, de hecho nuestra pequeña fortaleza no se encuentra muy lejos de donde Hinata entrenaba, pero bueno esa es otra historia que solo Hinata te podría contar cuando lo decida-.

-Aún no llegamos a la parte que me interesa –exigió nuevamente- Si sabias donde estaba Hinata, ¿Por qué no me dijiste o al menos viniste por ellas antes? –cuestiono de nuevo sin dejar su tono serio poco común en él.

-Bien, bien –dijo serio Sora- La razón es que; antes de encontrarme contigo y tu equipo pude sentir una gran cantidad de chakra cerca de las montañas, de hecho este en si pertenecía a dos personas, con las cuales ya habíamos tenido el "gusto" de enfrentarnos antes, en ese entonces Hinata los había derrotado pero le había costado muchísimo y aún así los miserables lograron escapar, después de haberme encontrado con ustedes y que Amaru me comentara que al parecer Hinata había decidido regresar a su aldea, pero que ahora se había separado de su equipo a la mitad de la misión, supuse que también se había percatado de su presencia por lo que había decidido enfrentarlos –esta vez su expresión se torno más seria y fría- Pero al ver el estado de ella… -comento secamente al ver a la joven en brazos del rubio- Puedo ver que esos sujetos se han vuelto más fuetes que antes –una expresión seria y furiosa se mostraba en los ojos del rubio al ver el estado en que la joven se encontraba.

-Entonces vino a entrenar para poder vencerlos –comento secamente el rubio interrumpiendo a Sora causando cierta sorpresa para luego asentir levemente- No entiendo… -balbuceo llamando la atención de Sora- No entiendo porque Hinata sigue haciendo las cosas por si sola… -tristeza era un deje de lo que en sus ojos se veía.

-Desde que se fue de su aldea, ella dejo de confiar en las personas, incluso con nosotros es muy difícil que se habrá con toda sinceridad, el dolor en su corazón ha sido su único refugio un dolor que según ella… Solo Sasuke es capaz de entender… -.

-¡¿Sasuke? –cuestiono sorpresivamente con una mezcla de ira e indignación.

-¿he? –Exclamo intrigado- ¿Por qué te molestas? –Cuestiono ingenuo- Creí que a ti te gustaba Sakura -haciendo que el rubio volteara rápidamente el rostro a un lado, desde hacia un buen rato ambos continuaban saltando de árbol en árbol a gran velocidad cuidando de no agrandar las heridas de Hinata- bueno ese lugar para mí era obvio, también lo hubiese sido para Amaru, pero la muy despistada se le olvido –comento con desdén en su voz.

-ya veo –comento con cierta diversión al ver frente a ellos la puerta principal de la pequeña casa, antes de abrirla con gran prisa.

-¡Amaru! –llamo Sora con seriedad, haciendo que todas las personas salieran rápidamente a su encuentro.

-¡Naruto, Sora! –Dijo un joven de cabellos castaños alborotados con una marca en forma de triángulo invertido en cada mejilla de ojos gatunos- ¡¿Cómo es que…?-.

-¡Deja eso para después, Kiba! –Interrumpió el rubio para luego voltear a ver a una joven de cabello castaño rojizo de ojos azules- ¡Amaru, atiende sus heridas, por favor! –suplico con la mirada antes de que la joven afirmara con la cabeza.

-¡Por acá! –dijo una mujer de cabello azul oscuro y ojos negros, al ver como otra mujer de cabello negro ondulado de ojos rojos cargaba en sus brazos a Hinata seguida de Amaru.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso? –cuestiono una voz masculina llamando la atención del rubio encontrándose con la expresión seria e intrigante de un hombre mayor de cabellos grisáceos por la edad que también teñían sus cejas, bigote y barba que se unían en uno solo, sobre sus ojos unos lentes sencillos.

-Tazuna… -susurro el rubio al ver al mencionado- Lo que paso es que la encontramos entrenando cerca de las montañas –respondió tranquilamente para luego ver la puerta por la que habían entrado las tres mujeres con Hinata.

-¿Entrenando? –dijo esta vez, un joven de cabellos castaños algo revueltos de ojos negros un poco más pequeño que el rubio.

-No me sorprende –dijo al fin Shino, llamando la atención de los presentes- Ella siempre se a exigido demasiado –dijo recargándose contra la pared, un suspiro seco escapo de los labios del mayor.

-Que problema son ustedes los de Konoha –comento Tazuna- Siempre entrenando y exigiéndose demasiado –continuo llamando la atención de unos cuantos- bueno la verdad eso lo hubiera esperado más de ti… Naruto –dijo, al momento de que el mencionado levanto una ceja en señal de disgusto- o de Sasuke… -esta vez el rubio bajo la mirada girando su vista aún lado.

-Ella… -intervino el más joven- Es muy distinta a Sakura-chan… -comentó colocando una mano en su mentón- Cuando nos conocimos, Sakura-chan no se exigía demasiado ya que supero su entrenamiento con gran facilidad, pero aún así no se esforzaba demasiado-.

-Sin embargo ella cambio después –defendió el rubio- Ella ahora es distinta, se esfuerza y da todo de sí en sus entrenamientos para hacerse más fuerte –dijo con algo de molestia al ver al menor.

-Eso lo sé, Naruto –dijo el joven- Sakura-chan aparte de ser fuerte se ha vuelto muy bella así que no tienes por qué molestarte –comentó con una sonrisa, tranquilizando un poco al rubio- Pero lo que digo es que ella pareciera no saber cuándo detenerse –dijo con preocupación, al ver como la mujer de cabellos azules salía del cuarto con un recipiente en mano.

-Con esta conversación no llegaremos a ningún lado –intervino Sora- Ahora lo mejor será regresar a descansar y recuperar energías –dijo observando a los presentes para luego centrar su atención a Tazuna y su nieto- ¡Arigato Gozaimasu, por su hospitalidad! –Dijo haciendo una reverencia- ¡Gome ne por las molestias! –finalizo sin dejar la reverencia.

-¡He! –exclamo el rubio- Parece que al fin has aprendido algo de modales –comento con ironía.

-¡Ha! –Exclamo esta vez Sora- Muchos más que tú –se defendió, causando una pequeña risa en Tazuna.

-Parece que ustedes aún tienen fuerzas –comento divertido- pero el chico tiene razón, dejen su pelea para después y regresen a descansar, ya que mañana los llevare al refugio de los shinobis heridos –continuo al darles la espalda y avanzar un par de pasos- ¡Inari! –llamo al menor.

-¡Hai! –Respondió- ¡Nos vemos mañana! –se despidió de todos antes de seguir a su abuelo.

-Lo mejor será hacer lo mismo –comento Kiba antes de salir seguido de Shino.

-Mejor descansa, ellas se harán cargo de las heridas de Hinata, no tienes de que preocuparte –dijo antes de avanzar unos pasos para salir.

-Me quedare un rato más, no te preocupes –respondió aún dándole la espalda… Pasaron las horas y finalmente la madre de Inari, Kurenai y Amaru salieron del cuarto, diciéndole que ya estaba mejor y solo necesitaba descansar- ¿Puedo entrar a verla? –cuestiono.

-Si –afirmo Amaru.

-Pero deberías descansar –dijo Kurenai con amabilidad.

-No te preocupes Kurenai-sensei –dijo con una sonrisa- Estaré bien, recuerda que algún día yo me convertiré en Hokage –argumento con gran orgullo levantando el pulgar, cerrando un ojo y una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Hasta mañana –se despidió la mujer de cabellos azules seguida de Kurenai y hasta de último Amaru.  
La pequeña llama de una vela era todo lo que iluminaba en la habitación, en donde una joven de cabellos azulados como la noche reposaba en una cama, el brillo dorado de la vela se reflejaba opacamente en las orbes azules de cierto rubio sentado a su par, afuera, el sol empezaba a asomar por el horizonte entre las montañas, aquellos brillos dorados y coloridos como el arcoíris se filtraban entre las hojas de los arboles hasta llegar a una pequeña ventana y acariciar el rostro de una joven de cabellos azulados, sus parpados se abrían con pesadez por la luz, parpadeo un par de veces para enfocar el techo de la casa y luego girar su rostro con dificultad, su rostro no mostraba ninguna expresión al ver tan cerca de ella el rostro de un joven rubio con tres marcas en forma de bigote en forma de bigotes, el cual reposaba su rostro sobre sus brazos a un lado de ella, la tranquilidad en su rostro reflejaba el profundo sueño que sobre él se posaba, finalmente giro su rostro hacia arriba una vez más, guardo silencio por un largo rato, quizá unos quince minutos antes de que el rubio empezara a levantar su rostro y estirar los brazos, liberando un gran bostezo, el cual callo en seco al ver a la joven observándolo de reojo con indiferencia.

-¿He? –Exclamo, parpadeando un par de veces- ¡Hinata, despertase! –Dijo con gran ánimo- ¿Hace cuanto despertaste? –cuestiono con curiosidad recobrando la compostura.

-Hace quince minutos –respondió tranquilamente regresando la vista al techo- ¿En dónde estamos? –cuestiono rápidamente.

-Esta es la casa de Tazuna, un amigo que conocí en una misión hace varios años junto con Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan y Sasuke –respondió notando como los parpados de Hinata temblaban ligeramente al escuchar el nombre de su compañero- No teníamos donde quedarnos así que ellos nos brindaron hospedaje –continuo ignorando eso último, sorprendiéndose un poco al ver como la joven empezaba a levantarse de la cama- ¡Espera tienes que descansar! –dijo rápidamente intentando ayudarla.

-Ya me siento mejor –dijo al sentarse finalmente y ponerse en pie con algo de dificultad- Llama a todos, aún tenemos una misión que cumplir –dijo avanzando unos pasos ignorando la ayuda del rubio.


	26. Capitulo 25: Un sentimiento revelado

_**Capitulo 25: Un sentimiento revelado**_  
El golpe leve contra el suelo, uno tras otro hacia un ligero eco en el aire, en medio de la oscuridad opacamente se enfocaba un objeto redondo que rebotaba en el aire, una risilla traviesa e infantil se dejaba escuchar en todo el lugar.

-Parece que te diviertes –comento una voz masculina, mientras el umbral de una puerta se abría dejando pasar a una sombra alta, la luz que se filtraba, iluminaba unos cabellos castaños cortos.

-Solo un poco –respondió tranquilamente la voz de una niña, mientras la sombra masculina avanzaba unos pasos hacia ella.

-Saldré un rato –finalizo al posar con suavidad su mano sobre una pequeña cabeza de cabellos castaños que llegaban un poco debajo de su nuca, partiéndose por la mitad y juntando la punta de cada mitad al extremo de su rostro, por encima de su cabeza brillaba el rojo puro de una camelia roja con el centro amarillo y unas dos pequeñas hojas verdes debajo.

-De acuerdo… -dijo la pequeña tomando el balón con ambas manos, al sentir que la mano de aquella persona ya no la tocaba- Sasuke-niisan… -dijo al ver como la puerta se habría nuevamente dejando ver el rostro de un joven de cabellos azabaches algo revueltos que dejaba caer dos mechones a los lados de su rostro de una mirada ónice tan fría y penetrante que intimidaría a cualquiera, acompañada de aquella expresión indiferente en su rostro, su piel blanca y suave pero de facciones definidas.

-No hagas travesuras –dijo antes de que la puerta se cerrara tras él.

-No lo hare… -dijo antes de empezar a rebotar el balón nuevamente- Al menos no demasiadas –dijo con cierta malicia infantil en su voz, dejando escapar una risilla traviesa, para luego girar su rostro hacia la puerta y mostrar una mirada penetrante y maliciosa que resplandecía por el color amatista de sus ojos.

Una pequeña cascada de agua verde, la suave capa de humo que de esta se desprendía al momento de ver el agua reposar sobre un pequeño vaso sin oreja, miradas serias que se entrecruzaban interrogantes, para luego centrarse en una sola persona, una joven de cabello largo azulado como la noche, una piel nívea y ojos perlados de aspecto frio pero sereno.

-¿Y bien? –cuestiono una voz masculina entre todos, perteneciente a un joven de cabello azul de ojos color caoba.

-¿Para qué nos has reunido? –secundo la pregunta una mujer de cabellera negra ondulada de ojos carmesí.

-La razón es… -hablo tranquilamente la joven de ojos perla- que ya hemos dejado pasar mucho tiempo desde nuestra llegada, a partir de ahora, les indicare la forma en la que nos distribuiremos para completarla con más rapidez y eficacia –comentaba observando a cada persona presente- Amaru será la encargada del cuerpo médico dentro del refugio de la hoja y arena, Sora aunque fue algo inesperada tu presencia ahora ayudaras a atender a los heridos junto con Kurenai-.

-¡¿Qué? –Intervino repentinamente Sora al escuchar sus órdenes- ¡¿Por qué tengo que ayudar a esa tonta? –cuestiono señalando a una joven de cabello castaño rojizo de ojos azules, la cual mostro una vena sobresaliendo de su cabeza.

-¡Como si realmente necesitara tu ayuda! –Reclamo Amaru, levantándose de su asiento- ¡A lo mejor y terminas matando a los heridos! –continuo aún enfadada y observando desafiadoramente a Sora el cual le sostuvo la mirada.

-¡Suficiente ustedes dos! –Hablo Hinata en voz alta- ¡Son mis órdenes así que siéntense y cállense! –dijo con firmeza haciendo callar a ambos jóvenes, para luego sentarse de mala gana y girar el rostro al lado contrario resignadamente.

-*Que estricta* -se dijo un joven de ojos gatunos, cabello castaño revuelto y una marca en forma de triangulo rojo de cabeza en cada mejilla.

-Continuando… -dijo retomando la calma- Kiba, Akamaru y Shino cuidaran el refugio en caso de un ataque –los mencionados se limitaron a callar y asentir, rápidamente su mirada se poso sobre un joven de cabello rubio alborotado de ojos azules como el zafiro, con tres marcas en cada mejilla parecidas a los bigotes de un zorro- En cuanto a ti Naruto… -.

-¿Qué es lo que harás tú? –intervino el rubio.

-Yo debo ocuparme de otros asuntos –respondió cortantemente Hinata.

-Se trata sobre los sujetos a los que te enfrentaste cuando te separaste de nosotros, ¿no es así? –cuestiono observándola fijamente, la mirada de ella se entrecerró levemente al escuchar sus palabras.

-¿Y que si es así? –Dijo tajantemente- Ese asunto no te concierne –finalizo desviando la mirada hacia otra parte.

Por debajo de la mesa el rubio apretaba con fuerza sus manos sobre la tela del pantalón, sus dientes se mostraban apretados con fuerza y su mirada parecía frustrada y enfadada. Al otro lado de la mesa una mirada gatuna se posaba sobre el rubio.

_-Naruto… -dijo la voz de su acompañante llamando su atención._

-¿Qué ocurre Kiba? –cuestiono el rubio sin dejar de saltar por los arboles.

-¿Por qué dejas que Hinata te trate de esa forma? –cuestiono con seriedad.

-¿Forma? ¿A qué te refieres? –dijo ingenuo.

-Dejas que te trate como si fueras el más débil de todos, como si en realidad fueras un estorbo –respondió observándolo con seriedad- Antes habrías reaccionado al instante y la habrías desafiado ¿Qué te pasa? –cuestiono nuevamente con algo de preocupación, al ver como este bajaba la mirada.

-La verdad… -dijo después de unos minutos de silencio- Con ella no puedo evitar reprimir mis palabras… -la mirada de Kiba mostraba incomprensión ante su respuesta- Antes Hinata era una persona amable, bondadosa, quizá era tímida pero eso no evitaba que fuera valiente y decidida para alcanzar sus metas, en cierta forma ella me ayudaba a seguir adelante, con pequeños gestos que nadie más había tenido conmigo –explicaba recordando a una niña de cabello azulado como la noche algo corto el cual solo dejaba crecer en dos pequeños mechones que caían a los lados de su rostro, piel nívea y ojos perlados, la cual crecía en una joven de facciones no tan infantiles, su cabello más largo hasta un poco debajo de la mitad de su espalda- Pero… -dijo al momento que ese recuerdo era manchado con sangre- Por mi culpa…-.

-¡No es tu culpa! –intervino rápidamente Kiba al ver como la expresión del joven comenzaba a quebrantar.

-¡¿De qué estás hablando? –Dijo rápidamente con algo de confusión- ¡Si no fuera por mí…! -dijo retirando la vista- Su padre…

-Para de una vez… -dijo Kiba con serenidad- Escucha… –continuo, tratando de llamar la atención del rubio- Entiendo que te sientas culpable por la muerte de Hiashi, yo también lo haría si estuviera en tu lugar, pero… -la mirada del rubio ahora se mostraba inquietada en Kiba- tú no eres el único que siente ese dolor, Hinata también se siente igual o peor que tú, ese dolor la consume lentamente… -la mirada del rubio volvía a descender al suelo- y como bien sabrás en compañía de alguien como Sasuke no creo que ayude mucho a sanar… Si hay alguien que puede ayudarla genuinamente… -hizo una leve pausa- Eres tú… -el rubio le miraba sorprendido.

-Créeme que lo intento pero…-.

-¿Lo intentas? –Dijo Kiba con sarcasmo, confundiendo a Naruto- No me hagas reír –dijo haciendo enfadar al rubio- Si realmente lo intentaras no dejarías que ella fuese así contigo, le demostrarías tu valor y le harías ver que aún tiene amigos que la queremos y no la abandonaremos por ¡nada! –le dijo levantando la voz cada vez más hasta el final, palabras que le hicieron caer como un balde de agua fría, lentamente sus pupilas regresaban a la normalidad.

-Tienes razón… -dijo Naruto con algo de tranquilidad- Arigato… Kiba… -finalizo con una ligera sonrisa que asomaba en su rostro- ¡No dejare que Hinata siga actuando de esa forma, no importa lo que tenga que hacer, le demostrare que aún nos tiene a su lado, solo así hare que vuelva a ser la misma de antes! ¡Dattebayo! –dijo con toda la seguridad que en ese momento tenía, al que el castaño asintió levemente con una sonrisa.

-Que no me concierne… -dijo el rubio con la voz algo temblorosa- ¡¿Qué no me concierne? –dijo alzando la voz y parándose de golpe, azotando la mesa con ambas manos, sorprendiendo a todos- ¡Déjame recordarte que la única razón por la que estoy aquí es para custodiarte y asegurarme de que no intentes nada contra la aldea, así que no me vengas con tonterías como esas de que no me concierne lo que hagas! –reclamo furioso, un leve deje de sorpresa se formo en los ojos de Hinata, el cual rápidamente dejo pasara retomando su seriedad.

-¡Hmp! –Exclamó con sarcasmo- La aldea… -dijo sin abandonar el tono de voz- Esta bien si tanto te interesa saber si tiene o no que ver con la aldea la respuesta es… No, no tiene nada que ver con tú tan querida aldea –dijo con una expresión fría e indiferente que solo era apoyada por el tono sarcástico de su voz, el cual finalizo cuando la joven giro su vista hacia aún lado, un tic furioso estallo en el rubio al presenciar su actitud, le molestaba esa actitud, pero lo que más le enfurecía era la forma en la que se había referido a la aldea, como si realmente para ella no significara nada lo que a esta le pasara.

-¡Ya tuve suficiente de tú actitud! –reclamo nuevamente esta vez azotando con más fuerza haciendo que los vasos de té cayeran y el líquido se regara mojando a Hinata, la cual se retiro un poco hacia atrás, para luego levantarse.

-¡Si tanto te molesta mi actitud, entonces déjame en paz y ocúpate de tus asuntos! –contesto con algo de ira, los presentes solo observaban en silencio con cierta preocupación a excepción de Shino que se mantenía a la distancia.

-¡Olvídalo, no te dejare en paz, hasta que entiendas que la venganza no traerá nada bueno! –respondió el rubio encarando a Hinata, esperando que sus palabras tuvieran algún efecto en ella, y así fue pero no el que esperaba.

-Ahora recuerdo… -dijo bajando un poco la cabeza, desconcertando al rubio- Es por eso… Yo no soy igual a ustedes –en la mente del rubio la primera imagen que vino a su mente fue la de un joven de cabellos azabaches de ojos negros y expresión fría, el cual pronunciaba la misma frase que ella- Fue por eso que me uní a Sasuke –dijo retomando su frialdad.

-¡¿Sasuke? –Dijo alzando la voz y tomando a Hinata por los hombros, la cual no puedo evitar dejar escapar una exclamación de sorpresa de sus labios, pero sus ojos se mantenían fríos- ¡¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser Sasuke contigo, he? –dijo moviéndola por los hombros.

-¡Naruto, cálmate! –dijo Sora intentando detener al rubio, pero este se zafo de su agarre con un solo brazo, empujándolo hacia atrás.

-¡No me digas que me calme! –Dijo con severidad- ¡Sabes que ya tuve suficiente…! –dijo al soltarla de golpe y llevando una de sus manos a su bolsillo- ¡…demostraciones de lo que hay entre ti y de tú querido Sasuke! –dijo lanzándole un collar de plata con una pequeña placa que colgaba de ella, en donde relucía el tono rojizo del emblema tallado en el, de un abanico redondo con la parte de arriba roja y la parte baja en blanco, la joven de ojos perla atrapo el collar al retomar su indiferencia habitual y ver como el rubio salía de la casa tras empujar a unos cuantos en el camino.

-*¿Demostraciones?* -se cuestionaba sin entender, para luego redirigir su mirada al collar en su mano- *¿Acaso él…?* -finalizo al apretar el collar entre sus manos…

El silencio quizá el símbolo de tranquilidad para muchos pero no para los que aún continuaban observando a la joven Hyuga, lo único que en ellos se mostraba era cierta tensión ante la posible reacción de ella.

-Creo… -dijo al fin Amaru rompiendo ese silencio sepulcral- Que iré a hablar con… Naruto… -dijo con algo de nerviosismo mezclado con temor.

-¡No lo hagas! –Intervino Hinata con frialdad, haciéndola detener en el instante, giro intentando algún represaría, pero fueron acalladas con su mirada, para luego observar al resto- No podemos perder más tiempo es hora continuar con la misión –dijo con algo de autoridad.

-¿Pero qué hay de Naruto? –cuestiono Kurenai.

-Desde un principio no estaba planificado que él estuviera –respondió secamente- Así que no importa mucho el que participe o no –finalizo observando al resto de sus compañeros los cuales se limitaron a asentir con la cabeza.

Las calles de aquella pequeña aldea, repleta por el bullicio de las personas, tantas voces que en ella se escuchaban, algunas de compradoras indignadas otras de niños jugando, pero todos esos sonidos llegaban a un solo lugar, el oído de cierto rubio de ojos azules, él cual caminaba con cierto mal humor, el simple hecho de tener que recordar la discusión con aquella joven le molestaba más, pero lo que realmente le hacía hervir la sangre era la frase que de los labios de aquella joven habían salido; "Yo no soy igual a ustedes… Es por eso que me uní a Sasuke"… "Sasuke, Sasuke… ¡Sasuke!" hacía eco en su cabeza cada vez más furioso, al punto que llego a soltar un grito de frustración espantando un poco a las personas.

-¡Que escandaloso eres! –escucho una voz femenina detrás de él, haciéndolo reaccionar, giro su cabeza de mala gana.

-¿Qué quieres Hinata? –pregunto con molestia girando medio lado su cabeza.

-Necesito que me acompañes –dijo serenamente.

-¿Para qué? –Cuestiono aún molesto.

-Bien, entonces haz lo que quieras –dijo en tono neutro antes de avanzar pasando a la par, mientras el rubio no se inmutaba y seguía su camino en dirección contraria.

-Y la próxima vez no te transformes en Hinata… –dijo secamente- Sora –finalizo antes de seguir su camino, dejando a la joven algo sorprendida para que luego la rodeara una nube de humo que al esfumarse dejaba ver al aludido.

Los grillos cantaban, la brisa nocturna mecía las hojas humedeciéndolas y dándoles cierto brillo azulino, el cielo de un tono azul oscuro casi llegando al negro en donde pequeños destellos de estrellas le adornaban, la luz perlada de la luna que ahora se mostraba a la mitad iluminaba el vasto bosque… El eco de unos pasos entre en el entorno, sus cabellos dorados se mecían con el viento, los rayos de luz enfocaban sus ojos, azules como el zafiro, intensos y llenos de decisión, pero cierto deje de tristeza.

-*¿Y ahora qué hago?* -se cuestionaba el rubio mientras recordaba.

_El cielo se tenía de un naranja rojizo, que se degradaba a un amarillo casi dorado a medida que se acercaba al sol, puesto en el horizonte, escondiéndose entre las montañas, las hojas verdes teñidas de ocres, amarillos platinados eran la luz sobre el agua, en donde se reflejaba aquel hermoso paisaje, en donde los arboles se levantaban sobre el agua, a las orillas una pequeña casa… La puerta se abría lentamente, dejando pasar a un joven rubio de ojos azules._

-¡Ah, Naruto! –Exclamo una voz femenina- ¡Me alegra que llegaras! –dijo con agrado, el rubio se limito a posar su mirada en una mujer de cabello negro larga y lacio de ojos igualmente negros pero de una expresión tranquila y maternal.

-¿Y los demás? –cuestiono sin mucho afán, al no ver a nadie en más.

-Inari y mi padre fueron a trabajar y a juzgar por la hora no creo que tarden –respondió con amabilidad- En cuanto a tus compañero están muy ocupados atendiendo a los heridos en el refugio, bueno excepto tu otra compañera –dijo sin dejar de preparar una gran olla de comida.

-¿Quién? –dijo levantando una ceja.

-Ah… si, Hinata –dijo volteando a ver la puerta de una de las habitaciones más cercanas- Sus heridas aún no sanan, así que tus compañeros sugirieron que se tomara el día libre –finalizo con una sonrisa

-Iré a hablar con ella –dijo antes de retirarse- gracias –dijo un poco más tranquilo.

El atardecer se veía opacamente por una ventana, ya que algunos árboles cercanos lo impedían, el reloj sonaba con un tic tac a medida que sus manecillas se movían en un eje, una pequeña habitación con una sola cama en la cual reposaba una joven de cabellos azulados largos hasta un poco debajo de su cintura, ojos perlados como la luna, los cuales tenían cierto brillo dorado al ver el atardecer por la ventana, su brazo derecho vendado y sujetado por un pañuelo blanco, se encontraba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que salió de su trance al escuchar unos golpes leves llamando a la puerta.

-¡Adelante! –dijo sin dejar de ver por la ventana, solo escucho como la puerta rechinaba al abrirse y unos pasos se acercaban a ella.

-Hinata… -escucho una voz masculina, llamando su atención giro su rostro para encontrarse con unos ojos azules.

-¿Qué te mostro el collar? –cuestiono secamente Hinata observando la expresión del rubio.

-Prefiero no hablar de ello –respondió rápidamente volteando su rostro a otro lado.

Un silencio sepulcral se formo entre ambos jóvenes, Hinata regreso la vista al atardecer que poco a poco era devorado por la oscuridad de la noche, pero no era la única que lo presenciaba, también lo hacia Naruto, ambos estaban absortos en sus pensamientos cada uno por su lado, pero la atención del rubio fue captada inconscientemente al escuchar un débil susurro por parte de la joven el cual entendió al leer sus labios.

-La oscuridad pronto lo devorara… -susurro Hinata al ver como la noche finalmente cubría el atardecer, en ese momento Naruto guardo silencio solo la observo fijamente, su mirada dejaba ver cierto misterio muy poco usual en él, haciendo tensar a la joven- ¿Ocurre algo? –cuestiono levantando una ceja.

-¿No estás molesta? –Cuestiono después de unos minutos, la expresión de Hinata mostraba que aún no entendía de lo que hablaba- Me refiero… a lo que dije esta mañana –dijo al mismo tiempo que algo de emoción regresaba a su voz.

-El que lo esté o no, es lo menos que debería importarte –respondió girando su mirada hacia el lado contrario, un tic reacciono en el ojo del rubio.

-Tienes razón –dijo algo molesto- Solo tenía curiosidad, porque no tengo la más mínima intención de disculparme –bufo un poco más molesto antes de salir.

-*¡Que cosas piensas!* -se decía el rubio- *¡A ella no le importa cómo me hacen sentir sus comentarios ofensivos ¿Por qué debería importarme lo que le diga?* -Se reprendía a sí mismo, antes de golpear su cabeza con la palma de sus manos, continuo su camino por el bosque antes de llegar a un lugar extrañamente familiar para él.

-Este lugar es…-.

_-¡Ahh! –gritaba con todas sus fuerzas un pequeño rubio de unos trece años antes de correr a toda velocidad hacia un árbol y empezar a subir verticalmente por su tronco, hasta el punto más alto que podía, perdió el equilibrio, pero antes de caer marcaba con un kunai el lugar más alto que su brazo alcanzaba, para luego girar en el aire y caer de pie junto con otro joven de su misma edad de cabellos azabaches y ojos negros, ambos se miraban desafiantes antes de volver a intentar subir por el árbol uno un poco alejado del otro._

-*Esos eran buenos tiempos* -se decía el rubio apreciando un gran árbol con varias cortadas que se elevaban a lo alto de este, cada una tenía cierta distancia, subió su mirada hasta donde el árbol se perdía, extrañándose de ver una silueta sentada en una de las ramas más altas… sus cabellos azulados ondeaban con el viento, sus ojos perlados se perdían en el horizonte para luego centrarse en un objeto entre sus manos.

Se trataba de una especie de amuleto algo grande en forma circular de color dorado que en su superficie se tallaba la forma de la cabeza de un fénix y de este mismo colgaban dos pequeñas plumas blancas.

_El cielo cubierto por esponjosas y suaves nubes grisáceas que dejaban caer pequeños copos de nieve en forma de diminutas estrellas de seis puntas, las cuales se unían al hermoso manto blanco que en la tierra había._

Capas blancas de nieve cubrían las casa, un brisa fría caminaba en todas las calles, las personas se cubrían con abrigos, bufandas, algunos con guantes, otros con gorras, los niños jugaban lanzándose pequeñas bolas de nieve y sus risas reflejaban su alegría, los arboles sin hoja alguna, más que sus troncos que reposaban la nieve.

El agua de un lago completamente congelado y en una de sus orillas un pequeño puente que cubría por lo menos dos metros del lago, en donde unos sollozos entristecían el paisaje, sollozos pertenecientes a una niña de cabello azulado, corto, con un abrigo beige con bordes blancos, pantalones azules, sus piernas se apoyaban contra su cabeza en posición fetal, ocultando del mundo sus lagrimas, pero unos pasos la sacaron de su tristeza.

-¿Por qué estas llorando? –Cuestiono un niño detrás de ella, pero la niña no respondió- Fue tu padre de nuevo… ¿Cierto? –volvió a decir, la niña se limito a mover su cabeza un poco sin mostrar su rostro, escucho como el niño se sentaba a la par suya y dejaba escapar un suspiro.

-N-No te preocupes… -dijo tratando de calmar sus sollozos- Estaré… bien… -susurro ya un poco más tranquila.

-Está bien… –dijo seriamente el niño, ella levanto un poco la mirada dejando ver sus ojos empapados en lagrimas- Te buscaba para algo más –dijo volteándola a ver con una mirada algo preocupada.

-¿P-Para… que? –dijo levantando su rostro y limpiando sus lagrimas con el dorso de su mano.

-Para darte esto –dijo sacando algo de uno de sus bolsillos.

-¿Qué es? –cuestionaba con timidez la niña de seis años, cabello azulado corto con dos mechones de cabello que caían a los lados de su rostro de ojos perlados, al ver una especie de amuleto algo grande en forma circular de color dorado que en su superficie se tallaba la forma de la cabeza de un fénix y de este mismo colgaban dos pequeñas plumas blancas.

-Es tu cumpleaños ¿no? –Dijo un pequeño niño de su misma edad de cabellos azabaches y ojos negros, el cual se mostraba un poco serio- La vez pasada que lo vimos en la tienda, vi que te gusto así que lo compre para ti –respondió de forma directa pero con algo de suavidad en su voz.

-Arigato… –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, atesorando el amuleto entre sus manos para luego volver a verlo y fijarse en las plumas- Pero no tenía estas plumas –comento algo confundía.

-Esas se las coloco Itachi –respondió un poco pensativo- dijo que las plumas de halcón, eran símbolo de libertad –finalizo antes de desviar su mirada mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un amuleto similar pero variaba en el tallado ya que este era el de la cabeza de un halcón- También me dio uno a mí –dijo mostrándole el amuleto a la niña.

-¡Vaya! –exclamo con alegría pero conservando su timidez- ¡Es hermoso! –finalizo al juntar el amuleto de ella con el de él.

-Hagamos una promesa –dijo repentinamente el niño, causando una expresión de sorpresa e intriga en su rostro, para luego asentir levemente- ¡Nos haremos fuertes y no seremos una carga para nadie! –dijo de forma seria pero decidía.

-Estos amuletos serán símbolo de nuestro pacto –finalizo la pequeña antes de sonreírse levemente de forma mutua.

El joven rubio observaba con detenimiento a la persona sentada a su par, una joven de cabellos largos azulados de orbes perlas quien no había dejado de observar un extraño amuleto entre sus manos desde hacía un rato, incluso cuando el subió por el árbol y se sentó a la par de ella no dijo palabra alguna.

-¿Qué es eso? –cuestiono al fin con curiosidad, señalando el amuleto y tratando de llamar la atención de la joven.

-Es un amuleto… -respondió tranquilamente la joven sin dejar de observar el objeto, dando a tender de que sabía de la presencia del rubio- Simboliza la libertad y el renacimiento –finalizo con algo de tristeza en su voz.

-Vaya –exclamo el rubio con algo de emoción- ¡Es genial!, ¿Dónde lo conseguiste? –cuestiono con una sonrisa.

-Sasuke… -respondió, causando un deje de molestia en el rubio.

-Supongo que durante los dos años que estuvieron juntos –bufo con algo de molestia desviando la mirada.

-No –respondió de forma rápida- Me lo dio cuando cumplí seis años –continuo desviando la mirada hacia el horizonte- Era un amuleto que vi en una tienda, me había gustado pero no tenía dinero para comprarlo y después el lo compro y me lo dio, pero las plumas se las coloco Itachi –explicaba de forma pensativa.

-Se nota que Sasuke y tú se llevaban de maravilla desde niños –comento con sarcasmo y molestia.

-Algo así –dijo guardando el amuleto- Después de todo… -dijo llamando la atención del rubio- El es el único que se ha preocupado por mí –finalizo intentando bajar del árbol, pero al instante fue detenida por el rubio quien la tomo por la muñeca y la atrojo hacia él haciendo que virara su rostro, encontrándose con una mirada de reproche y llena de rabia.

-¡Eso no es cierto! –Exclamo con molestia, Hinata intento zafarse de su agarre pero él no se lo permitía- ¡Siempre es Sasuke! –Hinata lentamente bajo la cabeza ocultando su mirada gracias a su flequillo- ¡No te imaginas lo que tengo que pasar y sentir cada vez que veo como lo defiendes a capa y espada como si él fuera el único que se preocupa por ti! –Dijo sosteniendo una mirada llena de ira hacia la joven- ¡Yo también lo hago y no sabes cuánto! –dijo finalmente, mientras Hinata mantenía la cabeza baja.

-¿Tú también lo haces? –cuestiono en un tono neutro- Si claro… -dijo levantando la vista, el rubio reacciono repentinamente al ver la mirada llena de dolor departe de ella- No te imaginas lo que pase por ti… -el rubio se mostraba confundido- Sabes… -dijo bajando la cabeza- Desde que era pequeña siempre me preocupe por ti –la voz de Hinata dejaba ver todo el dolor que sentía, cosa que parecía preocupar al rubio o más bien le entristecía- Siempre estuve observándote, escondida en algún lugar, esperando a que me sorprendieras, quería caminar contigo, quería estar a tu lado… -.

-Hinata… -susurro el rubio ante la confesión de la joven soltando lentamente su mano.

-Pero… ¿Qué hiciste tú? –Cuestiono al vacio- ¡Lo único que hiciste fue preocuparte por ella! –le reprocho levantando la mirada y dejando ver sus ojos llenos de dolor mezclados con ira y tristeza- Siempre era ella… Sakura, Sakura, ¡Sakura! –Grito al fin dejando escapar una lagrima rebelde en su ojo derecho.

Un silencio sepulcral que era acompañado del viento, una gota salada que caía al suelo, aquellas pupilas azuladas como el zafiro temblaban por la emoción, tristeza, dolor, culpa, ira, mezcladas cada una luchando por mostrarse, unos labios finos de un tono rosa eran mordidos con fuerza y luego ser soltados.

-Nunca lo notaste… ¿Cierto? –Cuestiono la joven dejando que su pequeño flequillo cubriera sus ojos

_**"-Siempre intentaba llamar tu atención…-."**__**"-Hacia de todo para que me notaras…-."**__**"-¡Te amaba con todo mi corazón! -."**__**"-Pero no importaba cuanto hiciera… Tú me ignoraste por estar a su lado -."**__**"-En cambio… ¡Él reconoció mi existencia! -."**__**"-El me apoyo cuando nadie más lo hizo -."**__**"-Pero… aunque estuviésemos juntos… nunca pudimos demostrar nuestra amistad… ante nadie…"**__**"-Tú no fuiste él único que sufrió cuando Sasuke se marcho de la aldea -."**__**"-Incluso después de la muerte de mi padre… -.**__**"-Él estuvo ahí y fue por eso que hice un juramento-."**_

Una pequeña niña de casi trece años, cabello azulado corto que solo dejaba caer dos mechones de su cabello a los lados de su rostro, sentada en una mesa larga a su par se encontraba un niño de su misma edad, cabello rubio y ojos azules, intentando descifrar un examen.

-Hem… Naruto-kun… -dijo tímidamente la niña tratando de llamar su atención, a lo que el niño la observo intrigado- S-Si quieres… puedes copiar del mío –dijo intentando pasar su examen por debajo de su brazo, el niño la observaba sorprendido.

El escenario cambiaba y esta vez era una arena cerrada y por una de los palcos de observadores caminaba un niño rubio de ojos azules, casi corriendo de felicidad hasta pasar de largo de una niña de cabello azulado y ojos perlas.

-Na-Naruto-kun… -dijo la niña con timidez intentando que su voz se escuchara, el rubio regreso a mirarla.

-¿He? –Exclamo al verla- ¿Qué ocurre… Hinata? –dijo ingenuo, la niña se asomaba a paso lento y algo torpe, sus manos juntas en su pecho como si guardaran en ellas algo de gran valor, titubeante extendió sus brazos a lo alto entregándole un pequeño frasco de color café, mientras cerraba los ojos evitando el encontrarse con su mirada.

El cielo completamente despejado de un azul intenso, que solo era superado por los cálidos rayos del sol que acariciaban la tierra, por las calles de Konoha, cerca de un gran árbol varios jóvenes conversaban, uno de aspecto algo salvaje de cabello castaño alborotado, ojos gatunos y una marca en forma de triangulo rojo de cabeza en cada mejilla cerca de este un enorme perro blanco, el otro un chico de aspecto sombrío ya que cubría la mayor parte de su cuerpo con su vestimenta, excepto sus ojos que eran cubiertos por unos goggles negros y un joven de cabellos rubios y ojos azules como el zafiro el cual observaba hacia atrás al creer escuchar algo y se encaminaba hacia una esquina.

En el cruce de la esquina una joven de cabello largo azulado de ojos perlas, se escondía apoyada en la pared, sus mejillas teñidas con un sonrojo y sus pupilas se desviaban lentamente hacia atrás, para luego apoyar sus manos sobre su pecho y cerrar sus ojos.

-¿He, Hinata? –cuestiono de repente el rubio saliendo a la par de ella- ¿Qué haces escondida ahí? –cuestiono nuevamente, la joven se viraba lentamente intentado sostenerle la mirada, pero rápidamente sus parpados empezaron a temblar y cayo desmayada.

-¡Luego te veo, Hinata! –Se despedía un joven rubio de ojos azules levantando la mano y luego salir corriendo en dirección de una joven de cabello algo corto de color rosado y ojos esmeralda- ¡Hey, Sakura-chan! –exclamaba a lo alto intentando llamar la atención de la joven- ¿Quieres ir a comer ramen conmigo? –le cuestionaba feliz, mientras a lo lejos una joven de cabello largo azulado de ojos perla, observaba la escena con tristeza, apretando su mano derecha contra su pecho intentando ahogar su dolor.

-Oye niña… -decía con cierta molestia un pequeño niño de cuatro años cabellos azabaches y ojos negros, al ver a una niña de su misma edad de cabello azulado y ojos perla, ser consolada por un joven casi cinco años mayor de cabello negro, largo de ojos igualmente negros pero de expresión tranquila- ¿Qué crees que haces hablando con mi ni-san? –cuestiono acercándose y cruzándose de brazos.

-Di-Disculpa… -dijo con timidez la niña, intentando retroceder a su mirada.

-Tranquilo Sasuke… -dijo con amabilidad el joven- Su padre la regaño y yo solo la consolaba –dijo observando nuevamente a la niña.

-No tienes porque hacerlo –reprocho el niño- Tú eres mi hermano –dijo volteando a ver con cierto desprecio a la niña.

-Su padre la regaño por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte y digna de su clan –hablo con seriedad causando sorpresa en el niño, un deje de remordimiento a floto en su rostro,

-Y-Yo… -intento articular la niña desviando la mirada- N-No es necesario que me cónsules… Itachi-san… -dijo con amargura- E-Él tiene razón… eres su hermano… no deberías preocuparte tanto por mí… -dijo agachando la cabeza y luego intentando salir de ahí, pero el niño la detuvo tomando su muñeca.

-Disculpa… -dijo observando hacia otra parte, sorprendiendo a la niña- Se… lo que se siente… -finalizo soltando su mano y luego caminando hacia otra parte, dejando a la pequeña en shock.- Me llamo Sasuke –finalizo levantando su mano y despidiéndose sin voltear a verla.

-Hi-Hinata… -susurro apenas audible, pero al parecer el niño la escucho ya que se detuvo.

-lindo nombre –dijo.

La pequeña Hinata de unos cinco años lloraba desconsolada, sentada contra un tronco en posición fetal, muy cerca de ella el pequeño Sasuke apoyaba su mano sobre su hombro.

-Tranquila –dijo Sasuke con tristeza- Debe ser muy triste perder a tu madre –continuo, sorprendiéndose al ver como la niña se tiraba sobre él y lloraba con más fuerza, para que luego él acariciar su cabeza con delicadeza.

-¿Iras a la academia? –cuestionaba algo sorprendido Sasuke.

-Si… -respondía la niña con timidez- Mi padre dijo que era lo mejor –continúo girando su cabeza a un lado y demostrando una mueca de dolor.

-Mi padre también lo dijo… -comento al ver a la niña llamando su atención- Así que también iré, pero entrare mañana –dijo de forma algo seria.

-¡Miren a esa mocosa! –exclamaba con desprecio una niña a lo lejos.

-¡¿Cómo se atreve a habla con Sasuke-kun? –decía otra.

-¡Hmp! ¡Como si fuera a hacerle caso! –decía otra más, cada comentario era peor que el anterior, causando sufrimiento en Hinata, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Sasuke.

-Lo mejor será distanciarnos –dijo finalmente llamando la atención de ella y sorprendiéndola.

-¿Po-Por qué lo dices? –cuestiono tímidamente con algo de tristeza.

-Si seguimos juntos esas mocosas te seguirán molestando –comento desviando la mirada y bufando con molestia al ver a las niñas detrás de Hinata con desprecio.

-Pero… -intento decir algo.

-No te preocupes seguiremos siendo amigos –dijo antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar- Pero no diremos nada aquí, finalizo observándola de reojo y sonriéndole levemente a lo que ella asintió y sonrió antes de que ambos oyeran la campana para entrar a clase.

-¡¿Adonde iras? –cuestionaba con dolor una Hinata de trece años, observando a Sasuke con una mochila en su espalda.

-¡Debo hacerme fuerte si quiero vengarme de Itachi! –exclamo antes de girarse y seguir su camino.

-¡¿Y qué debo hacer yo? –Alegaba con dolor- ¡Eres mi amigo y!-.

-¡Aún lo soy! –Dijo volteándola a ver- ¡Pero debo irme! –finalizo antes de activar su Sharingan y dejar inconsciente a Hinata.

El dolor, la tristeza y desesperación que mostraba aquella persona mientras corría no era nada comparado con lo que en verdad experimentaba su ser… El viento soplaba con ligereza sus largos cabellos azulados buscando dar algún consuelo pero en ese momento nada ni nadie podría darle apoyo, nadie entendía lo que experimentaba… Una joven de largo cabello azulado hasta la mitad de su espalda, de hermosos orbes perlados que eran empañados por las crueles y frías lagrimas de amargura.

El sonido de la cascada y la lluvia se unían en uno mismo hasta confundirse, hasta arriba en el centro de la misma se encontraba en la superficie del agua produciendo ligeras ondas a su alrededor; una persona hincada apoyándose en sus brazos, una joven de ojos perlados, en su frente una mancha de sangre que de la cual una intensa gota rodaba atravesando su mejilla, su cuerpo se encontraba muy lastimado y algunas heridas aún sangraban con insistencia, su cabello cortado hasta los hombros, pero su mirada se posaba en una persona frente a ella, una katana negra en su cintura, varios mechones de cabello destilaban por la lluvia, ojos negros como la noche, más fríos que el hielo, un joven de cabellos azabaches, que vestía una larga capa negra con varias nubes rojas y una mano en su cintura.

Todo a su alrededor era oscuridad, ambos se miraban a los ojos, blanco y negro en una infinita danza, los labios del joven se movían al hablar, la mirada de la joven era indecisa, pero se volvió a sorpresa cuando el joven extendió su mano enfrente de ella, el recuerdo fugaz de las personas que le rodearon una vez, lentamente su mano se extendía para tomar la del joven pero temblaba como si aún dudase de hacerlo, faltaban pocos milímetros para que sus manos se tocasen, un pétalo tan rojo como la sangre intercepto un nuevo choque entre sus miradas, sus manos se acercaban más y más… Hasta que finalmente sus dedos se rozaron y sus manos se estrecharon con suavidad, mientras el azabache ayudaba a ponerse de pie a la joven.

Ella aún le miraba con tristeza, y luego bajaba la cabeza mientras ambos caminaban hacia adelante y la frase dicha por el joven cruzaba por su mente.

"Te ayudare a conseguir venganza, a cambio tú te convertirás en mis ojos, olvidaras por completo a Konoha para que yo te haga fuerte… Porque… Se lo que se siente…"

Ambos jóvenes caminaban, esta vez Sasuke llevaba en su espalda a Hinata, quien apenas se encontraba consciente, justo antes de que sus parpados se cerraran pesadamente por el cansancio, trato de enfocar el perfil de Sasuke y al momento en que sus ojos se cerraban una frase surco su mente.

"Siempre estaré junto a Sasuke-kun…"

El viento soplaba entre Naruto y Hinata, ambos guardaban silencio, él miraba atónito a Hinata, aquellas palabras habían golpeado en su alma, primero su confesión, haciendo se preguntar; ¿Cómo pudo ser tan ciego, para no darse cuenta de sus sentimientos? ¿Por qué tuvo que haber sido Sasuke? Aquel al que consideraba como un amigo y un rival, tenía que haber estado al lado de aquella joven tanto tiempo, tenía que haber secado sus lágrimas ¡¿Por qué? mientras que Hinata tenía desviado el rostro hacia la derecha con la cabeza baja, ocultando su mirada del rubio.

-Hinata… -intento articular- Yo… No tenía idea –dijo alzando la mano tratando de tocar su hombro.

-Eso ya no tiene importancia… -dijo secamente Hinata, para luego apretar la placa de un collar en su cuello entre sus manos- Yo ya no siento nada por ti –dijo antes de saltar del árbol y luego continuar en otro y otro hasta perderse, dejando al rubio en shock, una fuerte opresión le obligo llevar su mano a su pecho apretándola con fuerza y hundiendo la cabeza hacia abajo.

-¡¿Por qué? –golpeo la rama con su puño, haciendo que se resquebrajara un poco- ¡¿Por qué siento este dolor? –Se reprochaba golpeando nuevamente la rama- *Ella dio todo por mí… ¡¿y yo que hice? ¡Ignorarla! ¡Baka, Baka!* -se reprendía una y otra vez bajando del árbol y comenzado a golpearlo- *Siempre estuvo a mi lado… Y por no darme cuenta… ahora Sasuke…* -dijo reaccionando de sus pensamientos.

_"-Pero no importaba cuanto hiciera… Tú me ignoraste por estar a su lado… En cambio… ¡Él reconoció mi existencia!-." _Esa frase golpeaba con mucha fuerza que no puedo evitar dejar escapar un grito de rabia antes de golpear un árbol cercano con tanta fuerza que lo derribo.

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí otros cinco capitulos**

**espero hayan sido de su agrado!**

**muchisimas gracias por los reviwes ustedes son mi razón de ser!**

**tratare de no tardar mucho con los siguientes cinco capitulos!**

**cuidense!**

**sayo!**

**P.D. No se olviden de dejar un reviwe para esta humilde escritora, que lo único que quiere es que su fic sea leido!**

**onegai!**


	27. Capitulo 26: Los sentimientos de ambos

_**Capitulo 26: Los sentimientos de ambos**_

La luz asomaba con los primeros rayos del sol que cubrían las montañas acariciando las hojas de los arboles, las cristalinas capas de agua que hondeaban sobre si mismas golpeaban con ligereza varios troncos en la horilla, en lo alto se elevaba una pequeña casa, dentro una mujer de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color preparaba y empacaba algo de comida en varias cajas pequeñas, en una de las habitaciones varios jóvenes preparaban sus equipajes, mientras que otros doblaban y guardaban algunos cobertores, en otra de las habitaciones tres mujeres empacaban sus cosas aún lado varios cobertores ya estaban doblados, pero se respiraba cierto aire de tención en el ambiente, pero más en una joven de cabellera larga castaña rojiza de ojos azules, que no despegaba la vista de una joven de larga cabellera azulada como la noche de ojos perlados.

-¿Ocurre algo? –cuestiono la de cabello azulado al sentirse observada de esa forma tan insistente, pero sin dejar de guardar sus cosas dentro de su mochila.

-¿Realmente pretendes irte en esas condiciones? –cuestiono como respuesta la de cabello castaño de forma seria.

-Si –respondió secamente la de cabello azulado.

-Pero… -intento reprochar, pero el brazo de la mujer de cabello ondulado de color negro y ojos carmesí se lo impidió- ¿Kurenai…? –cuestiono sin entender.

-Déjala, ella estará bien, si de entrenamiento se trata nadie la detiene, siempre ha sido así… –dijo con suavidad la mujer para luego voltear a ver a la de cabello azul- en cuanta a ti –dijo llamando su atención- Si vas a entrenar al menos deberás ser más cuidadosa, Amaru se ha esforzado mucho curando tus heridos en más de una ocasión y en menos de 48 horas, así que espero no seas tan imprudente como para desperdiciar su esfuerzo –hablo con seriedad y a la vez un tono maternal, Amaru que observaba en silencio la escena sonrió con melancolía al ver como la joven de cabello azulado no reprochaba en lo absoluto y suspiraba con resignación.

-Está bien… -respondió sin mucho afán antes de levantarse y colocar la mochila en su espalda.

-*Que curioso, normalmente estas escenas solo podía apreciarlas con Sasuke y ella siendo regañados por Rin-sensei, es curioso que haya otra persona a parte de ella que pueda tener ese poder de convencimiento sobre Hinata* -rio para sus adentros al verla tomar una katana blanca con sus manos- ¿Te la vas a llevar? –cuestiono algo sorprendida.

-Sí… Durante el último combate se resquebrajo la hoja, así que debo repararla –respondió tranquilamente colocando el arma en su cintura- Bien, ya es hora –dijo regresando a verlas, mientras recibía una afirmación por parte de ellas.

Un sonoro bostezo se dejo escuchar por toda la habitación, seguido de sus manos sobando sus ojos, y luego emitir un nuevo bostezo, el cual no pudo ser concluido ya que fue acallado por un golpe en su estomago.

-¡¿Qué te pasa? –dijo enfadado un joven de cabello azul de ojos caoba, observando a su atacante y encontrándose con una joven de cabellera castaña rojiza de ojos azules.

-¡Qué vergüenza, bostezar de esa forma tan ruidosa y llamativa frente a las personas es de mala educación! –regaño Amaru, al de cabello azul el cual se limito a girar su rostro hacia un lado.

-¡Hmp! –exclamo al girar su rostro- ¡No molestes, baka! –pero antes de que pudiese decir algo más, ya había recibido otro golpe en la cabeza por parte de Amaru.

-¡Repítelo y te doy más fuerte! –dijo amenazadoramente al instante en que un notorio chinchón sobresalía en su cabeza.

-¡Ha llegado la hora! –Hablo la joven de cabello azulado encontrándose con varios jóvenes enfrente- ¡Conocen su trabajo a si que no fallen! –hablo una vez más observando detenidamente a cada uno mientras asentía con firmeza.

-¿Y qué hay de ti? –cuestiono una voz masculina, llamando su atención y encontrándose con un joven de cabellera alborotada castaña de ojos gatunos una marca en forma de triangulo rojo inverso en cada mejilla- ¿Acaso no participaras en la misión? -.

-Te equivocas, mi misión es más complicada que la suya, a ustedes se les pidió atender y defender a los shinobis caídos de la arena y la hoja a mí se me pido entregar el pergamino y encargarme de otros enemigos, pero eso no significa que no los ayudare con su misión, he creado un clon el cual lo suficientemente fuerte como para combatir a su nivel y atender las heridas de los shinobis, aunque carezca del byakugan les será de mucha utilidad –respondió secamente antes de hacer un sello de manos y crear una réplica de sí misma, antes de darse la vuelta y empezar a caminar hacia la puerta, deteniéndose frente a un joven de cabello castaño y ojos negros, a su par un hombre mayor de cabello grisáceo y ojos negros junto con una mujer de cabello negro y ojos negros.

-¡Agradezco su hospitalidad y disculpen las molestias que mi equipo y yo les hemos ocasionado! –dijo haciendo una reverencia y al levantarse recibir una leve reverencia por parte de ellos como aceptación a su disculpa y agradecimiento.

-¡Hinata! –Se escucho una voz detrás de ella, obligándola a girarse- ¡Iré contigo! –dijo un joven de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, avanzando delante del resto, su mirada mostraba seguridad y firmeza, ambos intercambiaron miradas y la primera persona en cortar ese silencio fue ella al girarse y avanzar hacia la puerta.

-Si lo que te preocupa es que haga algo en contra de la aldea, tranquilízate… -dijo en un tono neutro- No hare nada, así que no hay necesidad de que vengas…-.

-¡Eso lo sé! –Interrumpió el rubio de forma seria- Pero no lo hago por ello… -continuo sin abandonar su expresión decidida- Lo hago porque… -.

_"-Pero no importaba cuanto hiciera… Tú me ignoraste por estar a su lado… En cambio… ¡Él reconoció mi existencia!-."_

-Hinata… -intento articular- Yo… No tenía idea –dijo alzando la mano tratando de tocar su hombro.

-Eso ya no tiene importancia… -dijo secamente Hinata, para luego apretar la placa de un collar en su cuello entre sus manos- Yo ya no siento nada por ti –dijo antes de saltar del árbol.

-¡Porque quiero comprobar algo, por mi mismo! –dijo avanzando unos pasos hacia ella.

-Haz lo que quieras –respondió con cierta molestia- Pero nada cambiara… -una sonrisa vacía se formo en los labios del rubio, aun así sus pupilas tintineaban con decisión.

-*Ya lo entendí… No importa cuánto me esfuerce por tratar de regresarla, ella no reaccionara, al menos no si sigo siendo tan amable con ella… Si quiero que regrese debo tratarla de la misma manera que ella me trata a mí y no como solía hacerlo…* -Reflexionaba para sus adentros al verla salir por la puerta y luego seguirla- ¡Los veré luego! –se despidió con un brazo en alto, mostrando la mejor sonrisa que pudo- *Además… Necesito estar seguro de algo…*-se dijo mientras la alcanzaba y ambos caminaban a la par, continuaron así hasta perder al resto del grupo de vista, en ese momento Hinata detuvo su paso desconcertando al rubio, quien la observaba intrigado al percatarse de que tenía la cabeza agachada al punto en que su flequillo hacia sombra a sus ojos.

-No necesitas venir… ¿O sí? –Hablo vagamente con cierto deje de dolor en su voz que no paso desapercibido por el rubio- El lugar a donde voy es especial para mí y Sasuke a sí que no quiero que…-.

-¡No me importa! –Interrumpió con cierta brusquedad en su voz- ¡Si el lugar a donde vamos es especial para ti y Sasuke me importa un pepino, yo iré te guste o no! –Dijo adelantando el paso sorprendiendo ligeramente a Hinata, pero a la vez haciéndola fruncir las cejas- Mentí hace un rato… -continuo desconcertándola- Si creo que eres capaz de hacer algo encontra de la aldea, así que te vigilare las 24 horas si es necesario para asegurarme de que mi aldea no corra peligro por tu culpa –dijo con frialdad, una mueca de sorpresa mezclada con furia, tristeza y dolor afloraba en el rostro de ella.

Silencio… símbolo de tranquilidad y paz pero para ella tristeza y confusión, su mirada perlada solo reflejaba el vacio que sentía,, pero también odio, pero… ¿Hacia quien? ¿Al chico rubio que caminaba a su lado? O… ¿hacia ella misma? No lo entendía, desde un principio ella había sido fría e indiferente con él, así que no le preocupaba el hecho de que él tuviera ese rechazo hacia ella, más aún se cuestionaba por qué no lo hacía, y ahora… que por fin él había reaccionado, ¿le dolía? Aunque había sentido algo parecido antes cuando hacia lo posible por alejarse de él… Se convencía a sí misma de que eso era lo mejor…

Entonces… ¿Por qué le remordía ahora la conciencia? ¿Por qué es tan fácil convencer a nuestro cerebro de algo y al final nuestra conciencia y corazón nos traicionan? Y lo que era peor… ¿Por qué todavía sentía algo por él? ¡No! ¡Definitivamente no! ¡Ese tipo de sentimientos le trajeron dolor y soledad en el pasado, no podría estar pensando en cosas así! ¡No más!

Convencida de esa idea sacudió su cabeza con fuerza y lo que antes eran pasos lentos ahora eran fuertes pisadas mientras corría intentando calmar su ira interna y luego dar un gran salto dispuesta a sumergirse en un lago, lo ultimo que quedaba de su silueta se vislumbraba entre la enorme cantidad de agua que se elevaba de la superficie a su entrada y luego regresar dejando grandes hondas que golpeaban la orilla… El tono ocre caoba de las paredes algo carcomidas, que se perdían en las penumbras de la oscuridad, con el eco de sus pasos explorando varios pasillos, en donde la tenue luz de las velas en lo alto de los pasillos trataba de alejar la oscuridad, el fugaz brillo dorado se colaba por aquellas jemas azules que eran sus ojos.

-Este lugar es demasiado frio –comento al aire observando los pasillos y algunas puertas muy separadas entre si- Es increíble que esta fortaleza sea del grupo de Hinata y… -seco sus palabras al ver una luz al final del gran pasillo, corrió hacia ella, al traspasar ese umbral de luz una enorme exclamación de sorpresa salió de sus labios al ver un enorme salón… En donde los pilares se ubicaban a los costados con decoraciones talladas con la forma de una flor de lis, un enorme candelabro en el centro y debajo de esta una gran mesa rectangular con una silla en los extremos angostos y tres en los extremos más largos, sus pasos lo llevaban a explorar cada parte de ese enorme salón, dándose la sorpresa de encontrar dos símbolos grabados en las sillas de las partes angostas, en la primera era el símbolo de la cabeza de un halcón y en la otra era el símbolo de la cabeza de un fénix, frunció el seño al suponer de quien eran las sillas, para luego girar su vista al escuchar una pequeña risa, busco con la mirada solo encontrándose con las paredes algo roídas, finalmente su mente se poso en una puerta abierta.

Aquella risa infantil hacía eco en el salón, dando un disparo de alerta a sus sentidos, su atención se centraba en aquella puerta abierta, en donde el sonido de la risa era más fuerte, se acerco con cautela, acerco un poco el rostro hacia su interior, regresándolo casi al instante al sentir una sombra pasar muy cerca de él a una gran velocidad.

-¿Q-Que… fue eso? –Se cuestionaba temeroso, sus piernas temblaban ligeramente ante una idea que a su mente venía- *Quizá…* -trago un poco de saliva- *Un… fantasma…* -se dijo finalmente al tener un tono morado en la parte superior de su rostro, el cual se incremento al escuchar nuevamente aquella risa infantil- Hinata… nunca menciono que este lugar… -balbuceaba tratando de caminar al otro lado de la puerta- estaba… embrujado… -dijo una vez hubo entrado, la habitación era muy oscura pero también grande, lo único que se distinguía era una pequeña luz en lo alto, pero no ayudaba mucho, un enorme escalofrió recorrió la espalda del rubio al escuchar como la puerta se cerraba tras de él y la risa era más y más cercana, el sonido de unos leves golpes en el suelo le hicieron sudar frio, justo cuando sintió algo topar contra su pie, temeroso giro su vista topándose con un pequeño objeto redondo de color rosa- creo que mejor… -articulo opacamente moviendo su pie para darse la vuelta- me voy de… -paro en seco al ver una sombra delante de él perteneciente a aquella risa.

-No escaparas… -dijo entre risas, la piel del rubio cambio drásticamente de su tono bronceado a un blanco y morado sobre su rostro.

Unos pasos tranquilos que a su marcha dejaban rastros húmedos, de su ropa que aún se desprendían pequeñas gotas de agua, su cabello largo azulado se pegaba a su piel al igual que su ropa como una segunda piel, su mirada perlada centraba su atención en una montaña pequeña de roca pura, con una pequeña abertura casi invisible a sus pies.

-¡Ahh! –se escucho un grito aterrador, proveniente del interior de la pequeña cueva, una expresión de sorpresa y confusión se mostro de inmediato en el rostro de la joven, antes de salir corriendo en dirección de la cueva, un grito tras otro la motivaban a seguir corriendo, una expresión de sorpresa la cual cambiaba a seriedad surcaba sus ojos al escuchar una risa infantil, ahora con más fuerza sus pasos se notaban, traspaso un enorme salón y se dirigió a una puerta cerrada, se detuvo, pero al escuchar de nuevo un desgarrador grito la abrió de golpe.

Sus ojos se abrieron cuan grandes eran al ver una pequeña sabana moverse de un lado a otro alrededor de un joven rubio de ojos azules, el cual gritaba despavorido como si fuese un niño pequeño, una gota de agua resbalo detrás de su cabeza al ver como una risa infantil escapaba de la sabana bailarina, encendió el interruptor para que las luces iluminaran la habitación.

-¿No crees que ya fue suficiente? –Cuestiono con cierta molestia Hinata, al dirigir su mirada a la sabana- Yuuki –dijo haciendo que esta se detuviera.

-¡Ah! –Exclamo desilusionada la pequeña al detenerse a la par del rubio- Quería seguir jugando –dijo en el mismo tono de decepción que antes.

-¿He? –exclamo desconcertado el rubio al ver las luces de la habitación y encontrarse con que su sombra fantasma, no era más que una sabana con pies que bailaba a su alrededor, una gota de sudor resbalo por su rostro y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver como la sabana caía al suelo dejando ver a una niña pequeña de cabello castaño corto el cual se abría en dos puntas cayendo a los lados de su cabeza y otros a los lados de su rostro, sus ojos de un color morado como la amatista, con pequeño kimono el cual le llegaba un cuarto arriba de la rodilla, de color violeta azulado, el obi de color violeta rosa, las mangas un poco más largas hasta caer al suelo y una pequeña camelia roja con el centro amarillo en la parte superior de su cabeza del lado izquierdo- ¡¿Qué? –grito a todo pulmón el rubio en una mezcla de ira, vergüenza y sorpresa, mientras la niña solo exclamaba con alegría.

-Increíble que el futuro Hokage se asuste por una pequeña niña con una sabana –comento serenamente con un deje de broma en su voz, llamando la atención del rubio sorprendido poso su mirada en su rostro, sus pupilas brillaban al ver una leve sonrisa en sus labios- ¿Qué ocurre acaso tengo algo en la cara? –pregunto algo molesta por la repentina cercanía del rubio.

-No nada –dijo secamente, sorprendiendo a Hinata por la velocidad en la que había caminado y pasando por su lado como si nada- ¡Oye, por cierto! –Dijo llamando su atención- ¿Quién es esa niña? –dijo observando a la pequeña detrás de ella, que recogía un pequeño balón rosa.

-Ella es…-.

-¡Me llamo Yuuki! –Se presento rápidamente la pequeña interrumpiendo a Hinata- ¿Y tú quien eres miedo sito? –cuestiono de forma burlona pero con aires de grandeza.

-¿Um? –exclamo sorprendido el rubio y a la vez avergonzado.

_Su respiración era agitada, aún no podía creer lo que pasaba, se sentía frustrado, pero más que eso furioso, había tenido una gran oportunidad de mostrar cuan fuerte era y… ¿Qué paso? Su compañero y rival había interferido luciéndose al encarar al enemigo dejándolo a él como un completo tonto y para más colmo lo único que él hizo al final fue decirle; "¿Te encuentras bien… Miedo sito?"_

-*Esa niña es igual de arrogante que Sasuke* -pensaba para sus adentros, molesto giro su rostro hacia un lado para evitar verla- ¡No soy ningún miedoso! –Se defendió- ¡Solo me tomaste por sorpresa, eso es todo! –Continuo tratando de convencerse a sí mismo, para luego caminar hacia ella, colocando sus muñecas sobre sus caderas, inclinándose hasta que su rostro quedara enfrente de ella- ¡Y mi nombre es; Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki, me oíste enanita! –se burlo con superioridad antes de recobrar la compostura y ver hacia debajo de forma burlona a la pequeña, sin notar una enorme vena que sobresalía de su cabeza.

-¡¿Enana? –Exclamo furiosa Yuuki- ¡No me digas así, tonto! –dijo antes de lanzarle el balón al rubio y este golpeara su rostro.

-¡¿Quién te crees pequeña…? –pero no pudo continuar ya que Yuuki le piso con fuerza el pie.

-¡Ya te dije que no me llamaras así! –reprocho molesta, mientras el rubio saltaba con un pie, en tanto el otro lo sostenía con ambas manos, emitiendo quejidos de dolor.

-¡Yuuki! –Alzo un poco la voz Hinata de forma seria, llamando la atención de la aludida- ¡Deja de molestar! –regaño seria, haciendo que la niña girara el rostro hacia un lado cuando hacia un puchero y se cruzaba de brazos.

-El comenzó –se limito a decir sin voltear a verlo.

-¡Yuuki! –la llamo una vez más haciendo que callara.

-¡Ha! –Exclamo el rubio al recobrar la compostura- ¡Lo tienes bien merecido! –dijo con superioridad observándola desde arriba.

-¡Naruto! –dijo en voz alta una vez más Hinata, haciendo que el rubio reaccionara y guardara silencio, para luego bajar un poco la cabeza y ver hacia otra parte liberando un gruñido de fastidio, un suspiro escapo de los labios de Hinata al ver al rubio comportarse como si fuese un niño regañado- *Es increíble que aún se comporte así* -dijo para sus adentros, para luego dejar escapar una leve sonrisa casi imperceptible, la cual fue borrada al notar como el rubio desviaba su mirada hacia ella, la observaba detenidamente haciéndola sentir incomoda, pero lo que más la intranquilizaba no era solo su mirada sino también esa sonrisa, ambas delataban un destello de malicia que la hacia sentir incomoda, rápidamente giro su vista hacia la niña, quien también la observaba pero con más molestia- ¿Qué ocurre? –cuestiono seria.

-Nunca has sido amable con los intrusos –comento molesta- Porque lo eres con él, al dejarlo vivir –reprocho señalando al rubio, el cual quedo en shock por un momento antes de que una vena sobresaltara en su cabeza y alzara su puño- ¿Acaso te gusta? –cuestiono en el mismo tono haciendo detener al rubio al instante, el cual giro rápidamente su mirada a Hinata olvidándose de su enojo.

-¿He? –exclamo algo sorprendida, para luego retomar su seriedad- Déjate de tonterías y mejor dime ¿A qué has venido? –cuestiono rápidamente.

-¡Lo sabia! –Se quejo Yuuki- ¡Te gusta! –reclamo casi en llanto.

-Yuuki… -intento hablar Hinata, pero fue interrumpida al escuchar un estruendoso grito de ella.

-¡Escúchame bien, cara de tonto! –Exclamo con ira señalando al rubio- ¡No dejare que te le acerques a Hinata-neechan, ella ya está con Sasuke-niisan, así que mejor aléjate de ella! –amenazo con fuerza sin dejar de señalarlo, una exclamación salió del rostro del rubio al escuchar sus palabras pero rápidamente frunció sus cejas ante la ira.

-*¿Sasuke-niisan?* -se cuestionaba por dentro antes de tomar aire y contestarle- ¡¿Quién te has creído enana? –Exploto al fin- ¡Yo hare lo que me plazca, así que no vengas a darme ordenes! –reclamo con ira, ambos se miraban desafiantes al punto de que pequeñas chispas salían de sus ojos, pero sin que ellos lo notasen una mano sigilosa hacia varios sellos de manos.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al sentir una gran cantidad de agua cayendo sobre sus cabezas, parpadearon un par de veces para asimilar lo sucedo y cuando al fin lo hicieron la voltearon a ver con indignación, mientras ella les dirigía una mirada inexpresiva.

-Déjense de tonterías –hablo secamente, para luego dirigir su mirada a Yuuki- Primero que nada… Yuuki deja de sacar conclusiones apresuradas, yo deje que Naruto entrara a la fortaleza porque necesito de su ayuda, no porque me guste ¿entendido? –cuestiono con seriedad sin abandonar su inexpresividad, omitiendo la mueca vacía que se mostraba en el rostro del rubio al girar su mirada hacia una lado ante sus últimas palabras.

-¡Um! –refunfuño la pequeña al hacer un puchero.

-Segundo… ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? –Cuestiono con algo de molestia- ¿No se suponía que estabas con Sasuke? –dijo en el mismo tono de pregunta que antes, capotando la atención del rubio.

-Si… Pero Sasuke-niisan salió y bueno… no quedaba nadie más en la guarida… entonces… -explicaba apretando constantemente su balón rosa después de haberlo recuperado- ¡Me escape! –soltó al fin con una sonrisa inocente, pero a la vez maliciosa.

-¡Yuuki! –Dijo una vez más en voz alta haciéndola reaccionar y encogerse de hombros- Sabes que es lo que pasara si Sasuke se entera de que escapaste –hablo con cierta amenaza en su voz.

-¡Lo sé! –se quejo- Pero quería divertirme un poco así que vine para acá, no era por mucho tiempo y de hecho ya tenía pensado irme… -explicaba con insistencia- pero luego me tope con el "miedo sito" y bueno… no pude resistirme –continuo observando de reojo al rubio, encontrándose con una mirada asesina y un aura de muerte que se despedía de él.

-Eso no es excusa –intervino Hinata- Si Sasuke se entera de que estas aquí… -guardo silencio al colocar su mano sobre su pecho y voltear a ver hacia otro lado, los ojos del rubio se abrieron grandemente al comparar esa acción con la imagen de la antigua Hinata- Lo mejor será que regreses con él antes de que se percate –le dijo seria, bajando su mano.

-¡No! –levanto la voz, sorprendiendo a ambos- ¡¿Acaso has visto la forma en que te observa ese cara de tonto? –Cuestiono señalando al rubio, haciendo que sus ojos quedaran blancos y su rostro tomara un leve tono carmesí- ¡No me iré hasta asegurarme de que no intente separarte de Sasuke-niisan! –afirmo apretando sus manos al balón y observar a Hinata- Además… si me quedo… Nii-san y tú podrían volver a encontrarse –comento con una sonrisa, el rubio observo con desagrado primero a la niña, el cual cambio a inquietud al ver a Hinata.

-*¿Deseas verlo?* -cuestionaba en su mente, esperando que su voz llegara a ella, por un breve momento pudo ver como sus parpados se cerraban y entre abrían, sus pupilas se cruzaban, como si intercambiaran palabras en un solo idioma que ellos entendían.

-¡Sasuke y yo no tenemos nada que ver ahora! –Soltó Hinata con cierta ira cerrando sus ojos y frunciendo las cejas, Yuuki intento articular algo pero no lo logro al ver como los parpados de Hinata se abrían dejando ver una mirada fría y calculadora- Más que arreglar aquella traición… -finalizo sumergiéndose en sus recuerdos.

-*Además… nuestro encuentro será inevitable, pero aún no es el momento…* -reflexionaba para si Hinata.

-*¿Traición?* -se cuestionaba con seriedad el rubio al ver a Hinata.

-¡Te llamas Yuuki, ¿no? –hablo el rubio captando la atención de la niña con cierto mal humor en el rostro- Lo mejor será que te vayas –dijo en un tono neutro, el cual causo inquietud en Hinata- No te preocupes –hablo rápidamente observándola con una sonrisa inclinándose hasta quedar a la altura de ella- No hare nada por separarla de Sasuke –dijo con una gran sonrisa cerrando sus ojos, pero los abrió al sentir una pequeña mano acariciar su rostro y luego escuchar aquella risilla traviesa que en un principio tanto terror le había causado.

-¡Eres una persona interesante! –comento con alegría misteriosa, Hinata la observaba seria, mientras el rubio veía intrigado aquella expresión traviesa pero a la vez maliciosa de la niña, un ligero escalofrío recorrió su espalda- Quizá seas más fuerte que Nii-san o quizá no –continuaba sin dejar de acariciar su rostro y abandonar esa expresión tan misteriosa y contraria a la que en un principio había mostrado- Veremos qué pasa al final de esta semana –comento misteriosa, en menos de un parpadeo la niña había desaparecido de ahí y había reaparecido detrás de Hinata jugando con su balón- Ellos están cerca, deberás tener cuidado –comento con vos misteriosa para liberar una risilla al final, tomar el balón entre sus manos y salir corriendo sin dejar de reír.

-Esa niña es aterradora –comento con una mueca graciosa el rubio.

-Un poco –apoyo secamente Hinata, el silencio se hizo presente en ambos al momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron, el cual fue roto repentinamente por un sonoro gruñido de parte del estomago del rubio.

-Jejeje –rio avergonzado- De casualidad… ¿No tienes algo de comer? –cuestiono rascándose la nuca sin dejar de reír, una gota de agua salió de la sien de Hinata.

-Sígueme… –dijo después de un suspiro para luego darle la espalda y ambos salieran de la habitación, caminaron por unos minutos hasta llegar a una puerta.

-Deberías cambiarte –comento con cierta preocupación el rubio al ver cómo el cabello de Hinata aún se pegaba a su rostro por la humedad.

-Esta será tu habitación –dijo abriendo la puerta, ignorando las palabras del rubio- Acomódate en lo que preparo algo de comer –dijo saliendo de ahí- Arigato, me cambiare –susurro evitando la mirada del rubio.

Lo último que escucho fue la puerta cerrarse tras de sí, desvió lentamente la mirada a la puerta, cerró los ojos y tiro su mochila sobre la cama, se sentó en el borde apoyando sus brazos detrás de él, observo el techo de la habitación de un color celeste pastel, una vaga sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al visualizar la sonrisa tan leve que había mostrado Hinata hacia unos minutos, al igual que aquel gesto de colocar su mano sobre su pecho.

-*¿Qué es lo que me ocurre?* -se cuestionaba con cierta tristeza en su mirada- *¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tengo esta sensación, cuando estoy junto a ella?* -continuaba preguntándose- *¿Y crece cuando se comporta como antes, la tímida y tierna Hinata* -para luego ver la imagen de una joven de cabello rosa de ojos jade- *A veces parece más intensa de cuando estoy con Sakura-chan…* -la imagen de Hinata y Sakura a la par, ambas sonriendo y más jóvenes- *Pero…* -La imagen se comparaba entre sí, una sonriente y la ora indiferente, centrándose más en la última- *Su mirada, su actitud, su frialdad… Me generan dolor, tristeza y rabia* -reflexionaba para sí.

-¡Naruto! –Escucho la voz de Hinata detrás de la puerta junto con unos golpes suaves sobre esta, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, giro su rostro a la puerta con desgano- Ya está la comida –dijo nuevamente ella con cierta suavidad, la cual hizo que una sonrisa liviana se dibujara en sus labios.

-*Sea lo que sea, me agrada* -comentaba antes de levantarse- ¡Ya voy! –Dijo con alegría saliendo del cuarto- *Aún así… Estoy dispuesto a recobrar a la antigua Hinata* -pensaba mientas corría detrás de la joven de cabello azul- ¡Espérame, tengo mucha hambre! –dijo una vez la había alcanzado y una sonrisa tierna se dibujaba en sus labios al ver el atuendo de Hinata, unos pantalones azul-violeta, una blusa negra y por encima de esta una chaqueta larga de cuello alto de color blanco, el cual caía en copa, de color naranja hasta mitad del pecho y un poco debajo de los hombros, cambiando a un lila hasta las caderas y la ultima parte regresaba a naranja, con remolinos rojos a los lados de cada brazo y caderas, junto con unas sandalias ninja

-¿Qué ocurre? –cuestiono con cierta ingenuidad.

-No nada –se excuso el rubio, girando su rostro hacia el camino y rascando su nariz con el dedo índice- Es que… Hace mucho que no te veía usar ese tipo de ropa algo holgada, me trae buenos recuerdos –comento riendo ligeramente.

-*¿Buenos recuerdos?* -se cuestionaba Hinata al ver como sonreía, mientras él posaba su mirada en el horizonte como si intentara recordar algo, pero ella también.

_-Oe, Hinata… -Escucho una voz masculina que la llamaba, siendo ella de unos trece años de cabello corto azulado como la noche de ojos perlados._

-¿S-Si…? –hablo con cierta timidez observándolo de reojo, un joven de su misma edad de cabellos dorados y ojos azules como el zafiro, intensos y llenos de vida, aquella sonrisa radiante y alegre que parecía hipnotizarla, por un momento hasta que el oír de nuevo la voz del rubio la saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Por qué siempre usas esas chaquetas tan holgadas? –cuestionaba con los brazos detrás de la nuca, sin dejar de caminar.

-Hem… bueno… -decía avergonzada- ¿Por qué… lo preguntas…? –cuestionaba con timidez jugando con sus dedos.

-Bueno… -dijo aún ingenuo, observando al vacio- Es que últimamente he notado, que Sakura-chan e Ino se la pasan buscando atuendos que se apeguen a su figura y terminan peleando entre ellas, pero tú… -dijo observándola con intriga- nunca lo haces –comento sin rodeos. Avergonzada bajo la cabeza buscando una explicación coherente.

-Etto… Yo… -intento articular- Yo… -dijo con la voz temblorosa.

-¡Hinata! –dijo una voz masculina llamando la atención de ambos, encontrándose con un joven de cabello castaño alborotado, ojos gatunos, con un triángulo rojo de cabeza en cada mejilla, con un pequeño perrito blanco sobre su cabeza.

-¿Kiba? –dijo el rubio al aludido.

-¡Hola Naruto! –saludo al rubio para luego posar su mirada en Hinata- Hinata –le hablo a lo cual ella le miro intrigada- ¿Puedes llevar a Akamaru a dar una vuelta en el parque que esta adelante? –Pregunto con amabilidad- Es que dice que le encantaría que tú lo llevaras a dar una vuelta –explico observando al perro en su cabeza, mientras este ladraba y bajaba al suelo frotando su cabeza contra la pierna de ella.

-¡Oye Kiba, yo estoy hablando con ella! –reprocho el rubio.

-¿Qué acaso están en una cita? –pregunto con picardía pero a la vez molestia, sin notar el tono carmesí en el rostro de Hinata.

-¿De qué hablas? –Dijo Naruto desconcertado- Hinata y yo solo estábamos hablando, además ambos vamos a ver a la vieja Tsunade, porque me mando a llamar y Hinata debe entregar un reporte –explico con molestia.

-*Parece que le ha incomodado ese comentario* -se decía con tristeza Hinata, bajando la cabeza- Ki-Kiba-kun… -hablo un poco fuerte llamando la atención de ambos- No hay problema… Llevare a Akamaru a dar un paseo –dijo con timidez para mostrar una sonrisa al final.

-¡Qué bien, gracias! –dijo Kiba con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Hinata, no tienes porque hacer lo que este perro mal oliente te ordene! –hablo el rubio.

-N-No te preocupes Naruto-kun… -le dijo con amabilidad- Hacia mucho que no paseaba con Akamaru, así que está bien –finalizo con una sonrisa observando al pequeño perro mover la cola mientras la veía.

-Um –refunfuño- Esta bien, si tú lo dices –dijo de mala gana- Pero no olvides que aún debes responder mi pregunta –dijo empezando a caminar en dirección contraria, observando de reojo como la joven se sonrojaba ligeramente.

-Naruto, no te vayas aún –dijo Kiba tomando su cuello con el brazo- ¿Por qué no me acompañas por un helado, en lo que Hinata y Akamaru regresan? –dijo observando a la de cabello azul, indicándole con la mirada que no había problema con que se fuera.

-¿Qué es lo que tramas? –cuestiono Naruto, no muy convencido de ir con él.

-¡Como crees! –Exclamo- ¿Acaso no puedo comer un helado con un buen amigo? –dijo con alegría jalándolo con el brazo- Solo quiero decirte algo –dijo una vez tuvieron el helado en la mano.

-¿Qué cosa? –pregunto mal humorado.

-¿Quieres saber el porqué a Hinata le gusta usar ropa holgada, no? –respondió algo distante.

-¿He? –Exclamo sin entender, para luego fruncir las cejas- ¿y que con eso? –pregunto.

-Nada, pero me sorprende que seas tan ingenuo, como para no saberlo –comento antes de dar una probada a su helado.

-¡¿Qué me dijiste? –Reprocho molesto- ¡Y si lo soy, ¿Por qué no me lo explicas tú? –Exigió con enfado.

-Si insiste, lo hare –dijo tranquilamente, al ver como la expresión molesta del rubio se marcaba más- Como ya te abras dado cuenta, Hinata por naturaleza es callada y tímida, eso se debe a un complejo de inferioridad generado por su padre, lo cual la ha hecho ser muy reservada en varias maneras eso incluye su aspecto persona, Hinata teme demostrar su aspecto físico no porque sea menos desarrollado que el de resto de jóvenes de su edad, de hecho es muy contrario –explicaba observando detenidamente al rubio el cual se mostraba atento a su explicación- pero bueno, de eso no hablo, en fin, ella es tímida por lo que se siente mejor usando ropa que oculte su cuerpo que contrario a Sakura e Ino demuestre ¿Entiendes? –cuestiono al final con una sonrisa.

-Entonces fue por eso que se sonrojo cuando se lo pregunte –se dijo en voz alta cerrando los ojos y cruzando los brazos, como si estuviese meditando, pasaron unos minutos antes de que reaccionara de algo importante- Un minuto… -hablo dirigiendo su mirada a Kiba, que lo veía intrigado- ¡¿Acaso tu nos estabas espiando? –estallo de ira en su pregunta.

-Jejeje –rio nerviosamente escudándose con sus manos- como crees –comento con nerviosismo al sentir el aura asesina que emanaba del rubio.

-Naruto-kun… Kiba-kun… -se dejo oír una voz tímida pero amable, ambos voltearon a ver a la persona perteneciente de aquella voz, encontrándose con una joven de cabello corto azulado de ojos perlados, la cual sostenía a un pequeño perrito blanco entre sus brazos, el cual ladraba al ver ambos jóvenes.

-Hinata… -dijeron ambos a la vez, mientras Kiba rápidamente se paraba y se acercaba a ella, mientras el rubio observaba con furia resignada al castaño.

-¡Gracias Hinata! –Dijo el castaño alegre, tomado al perro en brazos- ¡Akamaru también te lo agradece! –Dijo al ver como el perrito ladraba- ¡Te debo una, luego te veo! –se despidió con una mano en alto antes de irse, mientras ella solo sonreía y movía algo apenada la mano.

-Y ahora que… -comento el rubio sin mucho afán observando por donde Kiba, se había ido, sorprendiendo un poco a Hinata- ¿Ocurre algo? –pregunto ingenuo.

-Na-Naruto-kun… Yo… -intento articular- Pensé… que te habías ido con Kiba-kun… -comento con timidez.

-¿He? –exclamo sin entender- Pero si ya te había ido que yo iba con la vieja Tsunade –respondió algo confundido- ¡Anda, vamos que tú también tenias que ir con ella ¿no? –dijo avanzando unos pasos.

-Ha… Si… -asintió dudosa antes de seguirlo, así caminaron en silencio unos minutos más- Naruto-kun… -susurro lo suficientemente alto para que él la escuchara rompiendo así el silencio entre ambos- Tú… deseabas saber porque… a mí me gusta usar ropa holgada ¿no? –decía temerosa conservando el tono de su voz, mientras apretaba su mano contra el pecho.

-¡Déjalo así! –hablo el rubio con las manos tras la nuca, sorprendiendo a la joven.

-Pero… -.

-No importa… -hablo el rubio interrumpiéndola- Además… te ves bien así, no quiero que seas tan presumida como Ino o en algunas ocasiones como Sakura-chan… -continuo sin notar el evidente rubor que se posaba en el rostro de Hinata- Me agradas así… -en ese momento Hinata detuvo su caminar.

-"¿Le agrado así?" –se cuestionaba, sus pupilas temblaban ligeramente al ver al rubio por la espalda.

-¡Hinata, no te quedes atrás! –hablo Naruto en voz alta, girando su cuerpo levemente observando a Hinata en shock, del cual salió al instante en que él hablo, y corrió para alcanzarlo.

-Go-Gomenazai… -fue lo último que articulo antes de alcanzarlo y sonreírle con dulzura.

-¡Esto se ve delicioso! –Exclamo Naruto al ver una gran variedad de platillos sobre la mesa- ¿En verdad preparaste todo esto, Hinata? –cuestiono con entusiasmo, observándola pero ella ni siquiera le prestó la más mínima atención, estaba tan sumisa en sus pensamientos que poco le importaba lo que a su alrededor pasaba- ¿He? ¿Y ahora que se trae? –Se preguntaba extrañado, observándola, para luego ver la comida- ¡ya que! –Dijo rápidamente- ¡Itadakimasu! –Dijo a todo pulmón antes de empezar a probar cada platillo que su vista encontraba- ¡Esto esta delicioso! –exclamo con una gran sonrisa, la cual se borro al ver como Hinata jugaba con su comida.

-*¿Qué rayos me pasa?* -se preguntaba frustrada- *Yo no debería sentir esto…* -continuaba jugando con su comida- *En verdad… tengo que solucionar esto, de lo contrario…* -pero no pudo seguir reflexionando al sentir el contacto cálido de una mano sobre su frente, giro levemente su vista, encontrándose con unas jemas azules, intensas y decididas como el zafiro- ¿Qué ocurre? –pregunto sin mucho afán.

-ha –suspiro el rubio con resignación- ven -dijo jalándola del brazo.

-Pero que… -intento protestar.

-No protestes y sígueme –dijo de forma seria, hasta llevarla a una pequeña cocina, empezó a buscar algo en las dispensas de arriba y abajo- tiene que haber algo aquí –dijo revisando algunos cajones- ¡Aquí esta! –dijo sacando un pequeño frasco, mientras ella le observaba sin entender un notorio sonrojo se notaba en sus mejillas- Hinata, porque no… -pero antes de que pudiera continuar, pudo notar como la joven caía lentamente al suelo- ¡Hinata! –Exclamo al atraparla en brazos- ¡Demonios, sabía que el conservar la ropa mojada no era bueno, sin duda, primero preparo la comida y luego se cambio! –refunfuñaba antes de llevarla a la única habitación que conocía en ese lugar, y esa era la suya.

Sus parpados se abrían pesadamente, tratando de enfocar algo, pudo reconocer unos labios que se curvaban al hablar, no entendía muy bien lo que decía, pero al momento en que sus ojos se adaptaron a la poca luz del lugar, encontró la mirada de cierto rubio de ojos azules.

-Enserio que no me haces caso ¿verdad? –decía molesto el rubio mientras veía a Hinata despertar lentamente, la mirada de desconcierto en su rostro le daba a entender de que no estaba consiente aún de lo que él hablaba- Te dio fiebre y te desmayaste –dijo el rubio con una ligera sonrisa, ella parpadeo un par de veces y luego hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse- ¡Olvídalo! –dijo el rubio deteniéndola, ella le miro intrigada- ¡Ya me desobedeciste bastante! –dijo antes de recostarla nuevamente sobre la cama y cubrirla con la sabana.

-De que… hablas… -dijo secamente, por el poco aire que sentía entrar en sus pulmones.

-¿Ya lo olvidaste? –dijo levantando una ceja- primero cuando estábamos en la casa de Tazuna, después cuando te pedí que te cambiaras, pero primero decidiste hacer la comida y luego cambiarte, ahora no –explico seriamente, ella se limitaba a guardar silencio y luego girar su mirada hacia un lado.

-Ya… se me olvido… -comento con desgane, una venita se inflo ligeramente en la sien de Naruto ante su comentario, pero el ver como la joven desviaba su mirada de la suya, aquel tono carmesí en sus mejillas aunque fuera solo por la fiebre, inconscientemente le hizo esbozar una ligera sonrisa…

Guardo silencio hasta después de meditar por varios minutos todo lo que había pasado, las palabras de Hinata la noche anterior, el encuentro con esa niña llamada Yuuki, había algo que no encajaba, en momentos así se odiaba a sí mismo por ser tan despistado, en un arranque de ira interna comenzó a jalarse los rubios cabellos con una expresión de fastidio, Hinata le veía algo confundida, las múltiples expresiones que aparecían en el rostro del rubio de un momento a otro le intrigaban más no decía nada, hasta el punto en que lo vio tirarse de los cabellos, le hizo sentir algo de nervios.

-¿Q-Qué… ocurre? –pregunto temerosa, haciendo reaccionar al rubio.

-No… Nada… -dijo algo avergonzado- Mejor descansa –dijo mientras la arropaba.

-No tengo sueño… -fue lo único que dijo.

-No digas tonterías y duérmete –insistió el rubio- *Increíble que aún en momentos como estos siga siendo tan orgullosa* -se decía a sí mismo, junto con un pequeño tic que se pronunciaba en una de sus cejas.

-Pero si no te miento –dijo ella aún con la respiración agitada y una mirada casi de suplica que le dedicaba a él- No tengo sueño –volvió a decir, antes de que el sonrojo se incrementara en su rostro.

-¿Qué no? –Dijo sorprendido- Pero mírate nada más, si tu rostro está completamente rojo por la fiebre, mejor deja de hacerte la orgullosa y descansa un poco –dijo antes de girarse dándole la espalda, ella le miro por unos segundos.

-Lo intentare –dijo antes de girarse sobre su cama, Naruto sonrió para sus adentros, debía admitirlo, aunque la mayoría del tiempo se comportara frívola e indiferente, también habían momentos en que podía ver de nuevo a la antigua Hinata, no sabía porque, pero… Esos momentos eran los que más disfrutaba, regreso ligeramente el rostro, un suspiro seco escapo de sus labios al ver que la joven de cabello azulado estaba volteada, pero aún así podía ver su rostro completamente rojo, sus labios ligeramente entre abiertos y gotas de sudor caían por su sien, pero sus parpados cerrados con suavidad.

-*Y dijiste que no tenias sueño* -comento internamente, antes de salir de la habitación, el golpe suave de la puerta tras haber sido cerrada, aquella cama en donde las sabanas se movían, sus ojos perlados se abría y tiritaban ligeramente, sus manos se aferraban con fuerza a las sabanas, un escalofrío recorría su espalda.

El agua escurría de aquella toalla pequeña al ser exprimida, para después ser posadas con suavidad sobre su frente, se detuvo unos segundos para apreciar su rostro, tan solo un momento, sumido en sus pensamientos que no se percato de que ella abría pesadamente sus parpados, dirigiendo sus pupilas hacia él, una exclamación sorprendida salió de su boca al verse descubierto.

-Yo… N-No hacía nada –intento excusarse avergonzado, moviendo las manos hacia los lados, ella solo le miraba en silencio, haciéndolo sentir más nervioso de lo que por sí ya estaba.

-¿Por qué…? –Musito débilmente, llamando la atención del rubio- ¿Por qué… aún no te has ido…? –cuestiono opacamente.

-Pues… -dijo ya más calmado, tomo asiento en una pequeña silla al lado de ella- Ni siquiera yo lo entiendo –respondió tranquilamente, ella aún le veía serena sin pronunciar palabra alguna, de pronto el poso su vista sobre ella, se sintió estremecer al ver aquellas pupilas azuladas cristalizadas con ternura- Me has tratado muy mal durante este mes y aún así no puedo evitar preocuparme por ti, intento ser amable y hacerte sonreír como lo hacías en el pasado, pero solo me rechazas y agredes como si fuese tu enemigo, cuando solo quiero recuperar aquella sonrisa tierna y sincera que solo tú has sabido mostrar –una sonrisa sutil se dibujo en sus labios, ella entre cerro sus ojos- Incluso han llegado momentos en los que he temido que tú no vuelvas a sonreír nunca más, ese miedo se llegaba a convertir en odio hacia ti en algunas ocasiones… -dijo bajando ligeramente la mirada.

-¿Entonces…? –Cuestiono ella- Si llegas a odiarme, ¿Por qué no dices nada? –cuestiono en el mismo tono sin cambiar de expresión, una sonrisa vacía se formaba nuevamente en sus labios cuando dejo escapar un suspiro.

-Siempre lo reprimo… -respondió secamente- Cuando intento decirte lo que siento, veo a la antigua Hinata tan frágil y cariñosa, que temo lastimarla, temo que su fragilidad sea quebrantada por mi culpa… -su voz era serena pero melancólica, que lo absorbía en sus recuerdos. Nuevamente desprevenido, no logro ver el momento en que ella se había levantado de la cama y ahora estaba de rodillas frente a él.

-Ves porque me fui… -comento secamente, aún había ligeros rastros de sudor en su rostro por la fiebre, él la miro expectante.

-Porque no somos como tú, lo dijiste antes –respondió en el mismo tono que ella- pero… -dijo en un tono un poco más desesperado- ¡Debes saber que no estás sola! –Hablo con más desesperación- ¡Me tienes a mí! –dijo desesperado tomándola de los hombros y acercando un poco su rostro, ella le miro pensativa.

_-Después de todo… -dijo llamando la atención del rubio- El es el único que se ha preocupado por mí –finalizo intentando bajar del árbol, pero al instante fue detenida por el rubio quien la tomo por la muñeca y la atrojo hacia él haciendo que virara su rostro, encontrándose con una mirada de reproche y llena de rabia._

-¡Eso no es cierto! –Exclamo con molestia, Hinata intento zafarse de su agarre pero él no se lo permitía- ¡Siempre es Sasuke! –Hinata lentamente bajo la cabeza ocultando su mirada gracias a su flequillo- ¡No te imaginas lo que tengo que pasar y sentir cada vez que veo como lo defiendes a capa y espada como si él fuera el único que se preocupa por ti! –Dijo sosteniendo una mirada llena de ira hacia la joven- ¡Yo también lo hago y no sabes cuánto! –dijo finalmente, mientras Hinata mantenía la cabeza baja.

-Tienes razón… -hablo ella bajando la mirada, sorprendiendo al rubio una sonrisa empezaba a formarse en sus labios- Yo no soy como ustedes –comento haciendo que la sonrisa del rubio se borrara- pero también… -dijo levantando el rostro- Hay más razones… -dijo secamente.

_Cuando una persona aprende amar…  
El dolor es inevitable, tarde o temprano  
La tristeza y el dolor en mi corazón iniciaron el día en que nací bajo el seno del clan Hyuga  
Para cualquier otro shinobi eso era un honor  
Quizá lo era, pero para mí no era más que una maldición…  
Cuando era pequeña solo deseaba una vida como la de cualquier otro niño…  
Divertirme y sonreír con sus amigos y familiares…  
Pero la vida que me fue otorgada no debía de gozar ninguno de esos privilegios…  
Desde siempre fui sometida a los más estrictos estándares de nuestra familia…  
El nacer como la primogénita de la familia principal, no solo representaba honor y lujo…  
El clan Hyuga preservaba ese honor al imponernos como los mejores, ser mejor que otros…  
Superar mi clan, grandes expectativas que se me tenían puestas  
Pero…  
Ninguna cumplí…  
Siempre fui débil, compadecía a los demás…  
Dejaba que mis sentimientos me dejaran llevar y no era siquiera capaz de mostrar mis habilidades…  
Convirtiéndome así en una deshonra a nuestro clan, una vergüenza…  
Mi familia siempre dijo, que mi hermana Hanabi había nacido con suerte…  
Más no yo, que había tenido suerte de nacer en un clan así…  
Cuando vives una vida llena de rechazos, burlas, tristeza, dolor, lagrimas…  
Solo quieres una cosa… y eso es calidez…_

Mi madre me la brindo… Ella estuvo conmigo cuando más la necesitaba  
Recuerdo los días que lloraba, dormía o jugaba en su regazo, días sumamente hermosos…  
En los que su sonrisa era mi mayor consuelo, tan pura y amable, llena de amor…  
Lo que más anhelaba era ser tan hermosa y fuerte como ella  
Pero así como daba gracias por dármela, también reproche por perderla  
La vida es muy corta y cuando te apegas a alguien de sobremanera  
El perderle es un dolor tan grande que no se lo desearías a nadie…  
Entras en un abismo oscuro en donde tu alma se divide en dos…  
Una parte de luz que solo busca salir adelante, creyendo ingenuamente que el amor te ayuda a salir de la oscuridad…  
Y la parte oscura que solo busca desesperadamente salir y cobrar al mundo por haberte quitado lo que tanto amas…  
Una lucha entre luz y oscuridad que se mantiene fiera y constante…  
Pero cuando eres atrapado por la oscuridad de perder alguien importante…  
Si no tienes a nadie que te ayude  
No tienes más opción que aceptar tu lado lleno de oscuridad…  
Por suerte en aquel entonces, yo si conocía a alguien…  
Ese era Sasuke…  
En aquel entonces una persona alegre y muy sonriente, la cual tenía un gran respeto y admiración por su hermano…  
Alguien que al igual que yo buscaba el reconocimiento de su clan  
La aceptación de su padre…  
Y que además le tenía un gran amor a su madre…  
En ese sentido éramos muy parecidos, ya que yo también respetaba y admiraba a Itachi  
Pero no tanto como él  
Aún así el destino cruzo nuestros caminos… Y sin notarlo, el vínculo que nos une, se formo…  
Cuando mi madre murió el me ayudo a salir de la oscuridad…  
Aún así no era lo única que se había metido en ese abismo…  
También lo fue mi padre, al perder a mi madre, el verdadero infierno empezó…  
Lo que hacía no era suficiente y cada vez era peor…  
Sin embargo siempre hice lo posible para no decepcionarlo, aunque sin resultado alguno…  
El tiempo paso y las cosas no mejoraban en mi clan, pero no me rendía…  
Ya que tenía dos personas valiosas para mi…  
Una era Sasuke, un niño amable y sonriente en su niñez, la cual fue manchada por la tragedia de perder a su clan entero, a manos de la persona que más admiraba en el mundo, de su tan amado hermano Itachi…  
Y la otra persona…  
Eras tú…  
Un chico que había visto desde la distancia, al cual las personas rechazaban, maldecían y golpeaban constantemente…  
Siempre solo, aún cuando nadie lo veía, él siempre se esforzaba al máximo, no dejaba que nadie lo derrumbara con comentarios hirientes…  
Siempre sonreía y nunca dudaba de si mismo…  
Ni siquiera era reconocido, pero aún así perseveraba con una sonrisa  
Alguien ingenuo, pero valiente, capaz de cambiar a las personas…  
Sin darme cuenta…  
Empecé a admirarte… la admiración creció y se convirtió en amor…  
Tan grande que incluso llegue al punto de estar dispuesta a dar mi vida por ti…  
Las sonrisas en mí eran más constantes, ya que sin notarlo, conocí a más personas  
Tenía más amigos…  
Aunque había perdido a uno de los más grandes, tenía la esperanza de verlo de nuevo…  
Pero luego…  
La vida fue cruel de nuevo… y me quito a alguien más…  
Mi padre…  
Con el tiempo había logrado parte de su aceptación y cuando creí que todo mejoraría, él se fue…  
Fue entonces cuando entendí…  
Que todas las personas a mi alrededor tarde o temprano terminarían sufriendo…  
Primero mi madre, luego Sasuke y finalmente mi padre…  
No quería que nadie más siguiera sufriendo, tenía miedo de ser yo quien trajera tanto dolor a sus vidas…  
La tristeza… El odio…  
Acaba en lágrimas…  
Y lentamente la oscuridad te consume, todo el dolor y resentimiento acumulado en años, termina por ser tan fuerte, que ya no puedes detenerlo y sale…

Hinata le veía con cierta tristeza, al igual que él a ella, él rubio entendía el dolor de ella, pero aún así no podía hacer más que verla, se odiaba a sí mismo una vez más por mostrarse tan impotente y no hacer nada.

-¿Ahora lo entiendes? –cuestiono ella con tristeza- Yo ya no tengo alguna razón para regresar a ser la de antes… -continuo retrocediendo un poco su rostro de él, pero grande su sorpresa al sentirse envuelta por los fuertes brazos de él, pero sus ojos se abrieron cuan grandes eran al sentir gotas tibias humedecer su hombro, los sollozos escavan de sus labios y su cuerpo temblaba sobre ella.

-Discúlpame… Hinata… -era lo que musitaba el rubio, ella comenzó a entrecerrar sus ojos y apego su rostro sobre el hombro del rubio, titubeantes sus brazos lentamente correspondieron su abrazo…

-No tienes porque disculparte… -musito ahora ella, cerrando sus ojos- Tú no tienes la culpa –dijo al abrazarlo completamente…

-Si la tengo… -volvió a decir- Desde que te conocí, siempre supe que eras especial, tímida, amable, amorosa conmigo y nunca entendí la razón, constantemente me reprochaba a mí mismo, por no ser lo suficientemente bueno para recibir tanto amor de ti, así que intente convencerme de amar a Sakura… Por un tiempo hasta yo me lo creí… pero… Nunca me di cuenta del daño que te hacía y ahora que finalmente lo entiendo… Me doy cuenta de que no es uno de esos múltiples sueños que tuve cuando niño, en los que te veía decirme que me amabas y yo a ti… Creí que solo eran fantasías… Pero ahora que lo entiendo… puedo ver de nuevo lo que siempre estuvo ahí… -Los parpados de Hinata se había abierto nuevamente ante sus palabras, los sollozos eran constantes entre sus frases pero su seguridad era inigualable, finalmente el separo un poco su rostro para quedar ambos frente a frente- Hinata… ahora estoy seguro… Yo… -musitaba, sus miradas se perdían una en la otra.

-Yo… Te amo…-.


	28. Capitulo 27: Grietas

_**Capitulo 27: Grietas**_  
Las perlas y los zafiros de sus ojos, una confusión otra seguridad, pero ninguno de esos sentimientos impedían que ambas miradas se perdieran en la otra, más sin embargo la mirada de ella intentaba refrenarse para no hundirse en eso océano de emociones y sentimientos que le generaban esas jemas azules, lentamente desvió la mirada y apretó su mano contra su pecho separándose de él, en su mente aún resonaban las palabras dichas por ese joven "Yo… Te amo…" tan claras y seguras, un eco que le atormentaba.

-Eso no es cierto… -musito en un hilo de voz apenas audible más que para el rubio, bajando el rostro al punto en que sus flequillos cubrían sus ojos.

-Sí lo es –afirmo con seguridad, clavando con más fuerza su mirada en la joven en un intento porque ella lo viera a los ojos.

-¡No, no! –Negó con fuerza moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados.

-¡Hinata, mírame! –hablo con fuerza el rubio tomándola por el brazo haciendo que ella lo viese- ¡No es mentira lo que te digo! –afirmo nuevamente con seguridad, pero su rostro se sorprendió al encontrar cierto temor en el rostro de ella.

-¡Basta! –Dijo zafándose del agarre del rubio- No quiero seguir escuchándote, ¡No! –volvió a negar, moviendo abruptamente su cuerpo hacia atrás, arrinconándose contra la pared ella sola, tapo sus oídos con las manos y junto sus rodillas a su cuerpo, cerrando con fuerza sus ojos intentando hundir su rostro entre sus piernas.

-¡¿Por qué no quieres escucharme? –Cuestiono elevando la voz en una mezcla de enojo y desesperación- ¡Sabes que mis palabras son ciertas! –Dijo sin cambiar de tono, subiéndose a la cama y acercándose un poco a ella- ¡Yo te amo! –dijo a viva voz, notando como su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente con sus palabras- Hinata… -susurro con ternura al verla en ese estado, poso su mano sobre su hombro, de sus labios escapo una leve exclamación lentamente subió su mirada, sus ojos temblaban como si tuviesen miedo, sus labios ligeramente entre abiertos titiritaban mientras sus dientes cobraban vida y los mordían en un intento por apagar su temor.

-Eso… -bajo la mirada- ¡No es cierto! –dijo en un arranque repentino empujándolo, para luego girar su cuerpo contra la pared y aferrarse a ella como una niña pequeña- ¡Lo sabía, lo sabia! –repentina una y otra vez, desconcertando al rubio por su repentina actitud- ¡Sabia que volver a Konoha era una mala idea! –Grito, sorprendiendo al rubio al ver como gruesas lágrimas brotaban de sus parpados, los cuales se cerraban con fuerza- ¡No debí volver, no debí! –se reprochaba a sí misma, el rubio estaba en shock al verla así llorando y dejando escapar sollozos ¿Tanto así le había afectado sus palabras? Pero… ¿Por qué?

Se reincorporo lentamente, y con la misma velocidad se fue acercando a Hinata, con cuidado apoyo una mano en su hombro y la otra delante de su rostro, para luego hundir su rostro entre sus cabellos azulados aspirando con fuerza su aroma, ella aun sollozaba, por lo que difícilmente sintió los movimientos del rubio hasta que este unido su cabeza en su cabello y aspiro su olor, lentamente la atrajo hacia él con tanto cuidado como si moviese un objeto de cristal, hasta tenerla entre sus brazos, sus ojos aún se cerraban con fuerza dejando caer lagrimas.

-No fue un error, el que volvieras –susurro el rubio a su oído, un momento de silencio se hizo presente el cual el rubio se hizo cargo de romper- ¿Qué debo hacer Hinata…? –Cuestiono al aire, desconcertándola- ¿Qué debo hacer para que me creas? –Volvió a preguntar, asomando su rostro hacia el espacio entre su cuello y sus hombros- Yo te amo y no miento –dijo cerrando sus ojos.

Una cristalina lágrima se derramaba hasta caer sobre las manos del rubio, el cual abría sus ojos con seriedad y tristeza… Mordió con fuerza sus labios para callar su llanto, pero sus ojos se abrieron cuan grandes eran al escuchar las palabras del rubio.

-Hinata… ¿aún me amas? –cuestiono soltando lentamente sus brazos, girándola hacia él, su mirada se mostraba con duda, como si dos personalidades peleasen dentro de ella, dos sentimientos y el que venciera le daría la respuesta al rubio, sus labios temblaban abriéndose lentamente… Pero como la luz de un rayo en su mente la imagen de un hombre de cabellera castaña larga de ojos perlados, el cual la miraba aún con un hilo de sangre que emanaba de su boca mientras su labios se movían, su mano apretaba la suya y al final una sonrisa de satisfacción y orgullo surcaba sus labios antes de que sus ojos se cerraran pesadamente y su mano caía inerte al suelo.

-Yo… -cerro los ojos y bajo un poco la cabeza- *Padre…* -pensó al recordar esa escena, levanto su mirada- N-No… -dijo finalmente al ver al rubio, para luego girar su rostro hacia un lado.

El silencio reino de nuevo, la mirada de Hinata estaba perdida en el horizonte, como si esperase algo del rubio, pero lo único que sentía era como el apretaba con cierta fuerza sus brazos, pero su rostro no mostraba dolor por ese gesto, es más hasta comenzaba a retomar la indiferencia que le caracteriza, aun podía sentir leves rastros de fiebre, pero no les tomo importancia, solo quería escuchar lo que el rubio le dijese, o que al menos saliese de la habitación, pero no solo permanecía ahí frente a ella, sentía su mirada penetrante observando cada detalle.

Sus ojos azulados no se despegaban de ella, en un principio ante las palabras de Hinata se mostraron tristes, pero después… serios, siguió observándola, cada gesto, cada parpadeo, cada respiro, inclusive como su rostro se tornaba indiferente lentamente o como sus cejas temblaban un poco por la fiebre, la cual ya casi había cesado en su totalidad.

-Yo ya no te amo –dijo de nuevo con ese aire seco, que hizo arquear una de sus cejas en señal de disgusto, odiaba ese tono de voz que usaba, apretó un poco más sus brazos, pero luego giro su rostro y lo acerco a ella para que lo viese a los ojos, ella aún confundida lo observo pero esa confusión aumento al ver como el rubio cambiaba su expresión tranquila por una más seria.

-Mientes… -dijo casi en susurro, lo cual la hizo girarse hacia el aún más confundida- Si en verdad no me amas… ¿Por qué correspondiste a mi beso en aquella ocasión? –sus parpados se abrieron cuan grandes eran, temblando al recordar aquella sensación, sus labios rozando los suyos hasta fundirse completamente, sus brazos rodeándola, dándole calidez y protección, la fragancia a madero que de él se desprendía, la resistencia y firmeza de su torso al posar sus manos sobre ellos, el palpitar de su corazón tan seguro y rápido, sus labios entre abiertos al igual que los de ella… sus dientes se apretaban con fuerza, se maldecía por recordar con tanto cariño ese momento, intento desviar su mirada pero las palabras duras de él se lo impidieron- ¡No me esquives! –dijo con firmeza deteniéndola y obligándola a ver.

-Esa… vez… -dijo con duda, la cual no paso desapercibida por él- Solo… me deje llevar –dijo lo más segura posible.

-¡No mientas! –Volvió a decir sin cambiar su tono de voz- ¡Te conozco Hinata, vi tus ojos en el momento en que te bese, se que lo disfrutaste tanto como yo! –reafirmó con seriedad, los ojos de ella temblaban de nuevo.

-No, no es cierto –dijo con voz algo frágil- *¿Qué me pasa?* -se cuestionaba intentando por todos los medios evadir la mirada del rubio- *¿Por qué siempre tiene ese poder sobre mí?* -se reprochaba a sí misma, pero una sensación extraña empezó a recorrer su cuerpo, lo sentía adormecido.

Su mirada empezaba a nublarse, quizá pronto se desmayaría o al menos eso suponía, pero sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al ver un enorme vacío aproximarse a ella, gotas de lluvia que de la nada salían, golpeando con fuerza la tierra más a ella no la tocaban, camino desconcertada por ese abismo, hasta que a lo lejos pudo vislumbrar una pequeña silueta…

-¡Si lo es! –Reitero el rubio al ver como lentamente sus ojos giraban hacia un lado- además… -dijo tratando de llamar de nuevo la atención de ella, pero ella tenía baja la cabeza- Si no me amas, ¿Por qué llorabas hace unos instantes? ¿Por qué te lamentabas el haber regresado después de que te dije lo que sentía? –Cuestionaba casi en reproche- ¿Por qué intentas evadir mi mirada cuando te lo digo? ¿Por qué ves a otro lado cuando me dices que no me amas? –Finalizo acercando su rostro a escasos centímetros al de ella, pero el silencio en sus labios se prolongaba demasiado cosa que empezó a preocuparle- Hinata… ¿estás bien? –pregunto al verla así, pero luego observo sus ojos, parecían idos, como si hubiese entrado en un extraño trance, sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos.

_"Los ojos perlados de ella se abrían ante la impresión, frente a ella una joven de dieciséis años, cabello azulado como la noche que caía como cascada hasta mitad de su espalda, vestía unos pantalones algo flojos de color azul marino, sandalias ninja, una chaqueta holgada con la parte del torso en lila al igual que una línea en las mangas del mismo color y el resto en blanco, incluso su capucha, pero lo que más le sorprendía era ver que la joven derramaba gruesas lagrimas de sus ojos perlados._

-Soy yo… -musito incrédula al ver a la joven- Hace años… -finalizo dando un paso al quedar frente a frente.

-Porque… -susurraba la joven intentando reprimir sus lagrimas- Porque… tuve que ser tan débil… -continuo- Si no hubiese sido débil… aún estarían aquí… -decía pausadamente por las lagrimas, la expresión de Hinata cambiaba de sorpresa a seriedad y lentamente desparecía cualquier sentimiento hasta quedar en nutro- Si tan solo hubiese sido más fuerte –continuo una vez más, pero ella se mantenía indiferente, hasta escuchar una risilla inquietante por parte de su otro yo- Pero al final fuiste débil –soltó, levantando una mirada sádica hacia su versión mayor, acompañada de una sonrisa maliciosa- ¿No es así? –cuestiono con ese mismo tono sádico.

-No sé a qué te refieres –respondió con su tono habitual de indiferencia.

-Fuiste tú la única culpable de su muerte –acuso la Hinata menor, cambiando su expresión a una de reproche- Tú y tus estúpidos sentimientos… -dijo casi en grito- ¡Son lo que nos trajeron a este lugar inmundo, en donde solo habita la miseria, el odio y la soledad! –acuso con gran ira, más sin embargo la Hinata mayor no respondió nada, sus palabras eran ciertas y lo admitió al tornar sus pupilas un poco más sombrías.

-No… No fui la única culpable –admitió casi en trance- hay alguien más –continuo en el mismo tono.

-Él lo hizo ¿no? –Dijo la Hinata menor con seriedad- Él cometió el error de matarlo… -continuo acercándose a su yo mayor- y es por eso, que…-.

-Jamás lo perdonare –completo la Hinata mayor, observando a su yo menor.

-Odiarlo… Matarlo… Ese es tu deber… -dijo la Hinata menor con un nuevo tono de voz, era realmente frío, hasta casi macabro, como si fuese otra persona.

-Lo sé… -completo al fin la Hyuga mayor, antes de que la oscuridad volviera a rodearla por completo y llevarse a su yo menor"

El rubio la miraba incrédulo, desde hacía unos minutos Hinata no había cambiado de expresión, parecía estar en un extraño trance, incluso intento moverla por los hombros con suavidad mientras repetía su nombre, pero no pasaba nada, hasta que escucho unos murmullos débiles que no entendí muy bien pero al ver que los repetía constantemente decidió acercar su rostro en un intento de comprender, sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente al escuchar sus murmullos- _"Odiarlo… Matarlo… Es mi deber…"_ –murmuraba constante mente, cosa que le preocupo demasiado, justo cuando se separo de ella, esta empezó a parpadear levemente al recobrar la conciencia, dirigió su mirada al rubio.

-¿Hinata, estas bien? –pregunto el rubio con cierta preocupación, pero ella no dijo nada, se mantenía indiferente- Me tenías preocupado, te estaba hablando y de pronto entraste en ese estado como si hubieses entrado en un trance –explicaba el rubio con una sonrisa aliviada, pero la expresión de ella no había cambiado en lo más mínimo, poco después de que el rubio termino empezó a apartarse de él para luego sentarse a la orilla de la cama y colocarse las sandalias.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? –Cuestiono con cierta molestia el rubio al ver de nuevo esa actitud indiferente de ella- Te recuerdo que aún tenemos asuntos que aclarar –enfatizo cada palabra con seriedad.

-¿Qué asuntos? –Cuestiono ella sin mucho afán, volteando a verlo sin ningún interés- Yo ya no te amo y no hay nada más que aclarar –dijo observándolo directamente a sus ojos, el rubio callo por unos momentos al ver esos ojos inexpresivos, no decían si sus palabras eran ciertas o falsas, simplemente no decían nada.

-Él que no quieras hablar directamente de lo que sientes por mí, no significa que no sientas nada –respondió el rubio sosteniéndole la mirada- Pero tarde o temprano lo harás –sentencio antes de girarse y cruzarse de brazos y piernas, solo pudo escuchar como ella terminaba de amarrar sus sandalias y caminaba hacia la puerta, justo al abrirla- Ni se te ocurra entrenar, aún tienes fiebre y tus heridas aún no han sanado –advirtió sin voltear a verla.

-¡Hmp! –exclamó Hinata sin voltear a mirarlo- Mejor preocúpate por ti y en fortalecerte… Aún te falta mucho para alcanzar a Sasuke… -comento con arrogancia, el rubio no tardo en girarse con la mirada enfurecida, pero no pudo reprochar nada al notar como la puerta se había cerrado.

Con el argullo aún herido no pudo controlar sus impulsos y ¿Cómo hacerlo? Después de todo él estaba preocupado por ella, incluso le había dicho que la amaba y ¿Qué es lo que hace? Tratar de evadirlo como si y luego volver a comportarse de esa manera tan fría y altanera que le recordaba tanto a su antiguo amigo y gran rival Uchiha Sasuke, salió de la habitación hirviendo en ira por el comportamiento de ella, dejando atrás solo el sonido de la puerta al ser azotada con fuerza, con paso firme se encamino por esos largos pasillos, hasta quedar enfrente de una puerta de caoba y sin siquiera tocar la abrió de golpe.

-¡¿Quién te crees para tratarme de esa forma? –reclamo al entrar, pero fue acallado al ver a una joven de cabello azulado, sosteniendo contra su pecho fuertemente una blusa azulada, su chaqueta larga de cuello alto de color blanco, de color naranja hasta mitad del pecho y un poco debajo de los hombros, cambiando a un lila y la ultima parte regresaba a naranja, con remolinos rojos a los lados de cada brazo y caderas tirada sobre su cama, de no haber tenido ella esa blusa sobre su pecho, sin duda el rubio se abría topado con el fino sostén que aún le quedaba, sin mencionar que su brazo derecho y su abdomen eran cubiertos por unos vendajes, ambos quedaron en un incomodo silencio, observando el rostro de cada uno, el de él era de shock total y el de ella era sorpresa combinada con vergüenza, hasta que por fin como un balde de agua fría, reacciono y sin pensarlo, apretó con fuerza la blusa con una de sus manos y con la otra arrojo su chaqueta a la cara del rubio.

-¡Fuera! –Fue lo único que atino a decir antes de empujar al rubio y cerrar la puerta con fuerza, no sin antes escuchar las palabras entre cortadas del rubio.

-¡Di-disculpa… yo! –se intento excusar Naruto antes de que la chaqueta le cayese en la cara y fuese empujado con delicadeza hacia afuera y la puerta era azotada con fuerza, Hinata dentro se dejo caer contra la puerta y se deslizo hasta el suelo.

-*¿Q-Que demonios…?* -pensaba aterrorizada abrazándose más a su blusa, sumergió parte de su rostro en ella, tratando de ocultar el evidente sonrojo que por sus mejillas afloraba… Pero de pronto su mirada perdida se poso en un pequeño objeto sobre una mesa de noche junto a su cama, en ella un collar de plata del cual colgaba una pequeña placa y en el centro de esta se grababa el símbolo de un abanico redondo con la parte superior roja y la inferior blanca… Su mente empezaba a divagar, y la visión de su cuarto era reemplazada por un fondo de luz blanca, por el cual varios pétalos de cerezo extrañamente de color lila que caían delicadamente y observaba la espalda ancha y fuerte de un joven de cabellos azabaches, pero su mirada se posaba en el símbolo en su espalda mismo que el del collar pero más grande, el cual empezaba a alejarse siendo escondido por varios pétalos de cerezo de color lila- Sasuke… -musito débilmente al ver nuevamente aquel collar, en cuanto el sonrojo de sus mejillas desaparecía.

Su mirada rápidamente ensombrecía y la vergüenza desaparecía dejando la indiferencia, lentamente se levanto encaminándose unos pasos hacia su mesa de noche, tomo el collar con delicadeza lo admiro por unos instantes antes de apretar con fuerza su mano a él y luego cerrar sus ojos reviviendo la imagen anterior, sus labios solo se abrieron con suavidad para susurrar unas palabras "Te alcanzare" susurro antes de abrir sus parpados y colocarse el collar, adentrándose en una puerta en el fondo de su cuarto y cerrarla nuevamente.

Los rayos del sol se filtraban por una pequeña ventana golpeando sus parpados que se abrían con pesadez, giro su cuerpo con molestia intentando conciliar el sueño nuevamente, cosa que le resulto difícil al escuchar varios ruidos y gritos, resignada levanto su cuerpo al quedar sentada a la orilla de su cama varios mechones de su cabello bajaron de sus hombros, coloco sus pies dentro de unas sandalias, sin mucho ánimo se levanto dejando ver un conjunto de ropa para dormir que consistía en un pantalón de seda blanco y una blusa del mismo color de mangas cortas, dejando ver parte de su brazo izquierdo vendado y un escote ovalado pero no muy pronunciado, acaricio sus ojos y salió del cuarto, mientras caminaba emitía leves bostezos los cuales cubría con su boca delicadamente, camino por un par de minutos con el mismo entusiasmo con el que se levanto hasta que llego a un umbral del luz el cual al atravesarlo tuvo que hacer algo de sombra con sus manos por la molestia que le causaba la luz del sol.

-¡Ah! –gritaba enérgicamente cierto rubio de ojos azules al golpear con fuerza a una réplica suya y desvanecerla en una nueve de humo, para luego esquivar los múltiples ataques que venían de sus demás replicas, haciendo un total de 21 incluyéndolo, pero el usar solo ataques físicos era algo que le comenzaba a molestar, puesto que todos estaban muy parejos en ese sentido, hasta que una pequeña luz a su izquierda llamo su atención al girarse se encontró con dos de sus replicas las cuales reunían una gran cantidad de chakra en la mano de un tercero y empezaban a darle la forma de un pequeño tifón en forma de esfera el cual giraba a una gran velocidad y lentamente a su alrededor tomaba la forma de un Shuriken giratorio, en ese instante entendió lo que sus replicas intentaban hacer.

-¡Fūton: Rasen Shuriken! (風遁・螺旋手裏剣 Elemento Viento: Shuriken Espiral) –exclamaron antes de lanzarla con fuerza hacia el original, el cual hizo varios sellos con sus manos.

-¡Hiraishin no jutsu! (飛雷神の術 Técnica del dios del trueno volador) –grito con fuerza antes de desaparecer en menos de un parpadeo dejando a su paso solo un destello dorado el cual era debido al color de su cabello, imperceptible a la vista de una persona ordinaria, reapareciendo detrás de los clones al instante en que la Shuriken de chakra chocaba con una montaña destruyéndola por completo, el impactaba una fuerte patada en el rostro de uno de sus clones arrastrando consigo a los otros dos haciéndolos desaparecer instantáneamente, estaba preparado para continuar, cuando se percato de la presencia de alguien que lo observaba desde lo alto de la montaña detrás de él, se detuvo al igual que sus clones, giro su rostro hacia arriba.

El viento soplaba con algo de fuerza meciendo los largos cabellos de ella, al igual que los mechones rubios de él, Naruto sonrió al ver a la joven de larga cabellera azulada de ojos perlados quien lo observaba detenidamente con cierta indiferencia en su rostro, pero antes de que pudiese decir algo ella se giro dándole la espalda antes de entrar de nuevo por el pasillo, en el pasado eso lo hubiese confundido… Pero ahora, era muy normal que ella hiciera eso, por lo que opto por ignorarla y continuar su práctica, aún le quedaban cinco replicas para terminar a lo que él había llamado "calentamiento matutino"… Una vez hubo acabado con su práctica su rostro estaba algo sudoroso, por lo que opto tomar una ducha antes de salir.

Una vez hubo acabado su corta ducho salió de la habitación más que con una toalla mediana que cubría su cintura hacia abajo hasta las rodillas dejando su bien trabajo torso, secaba hábilmente su cabello con una toalla más pequeña, se detuvo a la orilla de su cama para tomar sus prendas y vestirse, pero al levantar su mirada se encontró con una chaqueta de colores más femeninos junto a su ropa, la imagen de aquella joven de cabellos azulado como la noche y ojos perlados vino a su mente, un leve sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas al recordar la escena de la noche anterior cuando entro en la habitación de ella, pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos al escuchar los toques delicados detrás de ella, seguido de unos pasos que se alejaban, rápidamente entendió el mensaje "el desayuno estaba listo". Sonreía con melancolía antes de empezar a cambiarse.

-"Bueno… creo que después de dos meses desde que ella regreso… Es normal que comprenda su lenguaje indiferente y señales mudas para mensajes simples…" –pensaba al sonreír con melancolía- *Aunque… después de lo de ayer…* -reflexionaba para sí al recordar aquellas lágrimas que eran derramadas cruelmente por los ojos perlados de ella, intentando evadirlo- *No la culparía si fuese aún más fría conmigo…* -se dijo con la mirada triste, intentando fingir una sonrisa mientras acomodaba una playera negra y salía del cuarto sin mucha prisa.

Ni corto ni perezoso devoraba con locura cada bocadillo que a su paso se encontraba, dejando los platos limpios, mientras ella comía con calma disfrutando cada bocado, pero finalmente cuando los palillos que su mano sostenían toparon con los de él ambos cruzaron sus miradas intrigados, para luego bajarlas nuevamente y encontrarse con la ultima albóndiga de pulpo que en ella había, el silencio se apodero del lugar, aunque era algo extraño puesto que ambos ya lo compartían desde el principio, pero ahora era distinto…

-*Debería dejárselo…* -se decía a si mismo intentando retirar los palillos de la albóndiga, pero su mirada se mostro intrigada al sentir la presión de los palillos sobre los de él, como si no lo dejase escapar, pero tampoco le cedía el paso a tomarla, subió su mirada, encontrándose con los ojos perlados de ellas fijos en dos puntos a la vez, el primero era él y el otro era la albóndiga- *¿Qué?* -se cuestionaba intentando entender lo que sucedía, pero al ver un leve destello de competencia en sus ojos, sonrió con entendimiento- *Ese es un juego que puede ser entre dos* -concluyo sonriente, antes de empezar a rivalizar con los palillos de ella.

No pasaron ni unos minutos cuando ellos debatían por la obtención de aquella albóndiga, ninguno cedía ante el otro, sus miradas rivalizaban ignorando la fuerza que en sus palillos impregnaban, hasta que los de Hinata levemente se movieron, permitiéndole al rubio tomar el control sonrió triunfante, pero antes de que pudiese exclamar un canto victorioso, los palillos de Hinata se movieron con rapidez aprisionándolos de nuevo quedando uno entre ellos y el otro por fuera aplicando presión, pero lo que verdaderamente sorprendió al rubio fue el ver que estaba más cerca de la albóndiga que él, indignado ejerció un poco más de presión en los palillos hasta hacerlos temblar entre ellos, deduciendo que Hinata también lo hacía, pero en un descuido retiro todo esfuerzo haciendo que ella perdiera el equilibrio de sus palillos, aprovecho una apertura y retiro los suyos y con gran velocidad tomo la albóndiga, pero antes de poder retirarse triunfante, Hinata nuevamente rivalizaba porque no se la llevara, esta vez jalando hacia abajo.

-¡Ha! –Exclamo con alegría, intrigando a Hinata- ¡Ni creas que te daré tan fácil la albóndiga! –continuo, antes de dejar que ella jalase sus palillos con tal fuerza que él cuerpo de él se acerco al centro de la mesa, pero antes de que pudiese protestar el rubio, este sonrió y jalo los palillos de ella con la misma fuerza haciendo que su cuerpo también se acercase al centro, quedando a escaso centímetros del rostro del rubio.

Los pétalos de cerezo lila caían con suavidad intentando ocultar el símbolo del clan Uchiha bordado en aquella camiseta blanca mientras avanzaba hacia adelante… Los parpados de Hinata se abrieron cuan grandes eran al revivir esa imagen en su cabeza, lentamente se fueron cerrando, al apoyarse con su mano decidió regresar a su lugar, pero antes de poder hacerlo fue detenida por el sorpresivo agarre del rubio.

-¿Huiras de nuevo? –cuestiono secamente, observándola con seriedad y enfado.

-No huyo… -respondió en el mismo tono- Solo cumplo con mi deber –continuo sin abandonar ese tono de voz y cerrar los ojos al abrirlos con suavidad redirigió su mirada hacia un lado, perdiéndose una silla hasta el fondo en el cual se notaba el grabado de la cabeza de un halcón, un destello de tristeza se filtro en sus ojos… Acto que no paso desapercibido por el rubio, quien al notar lo que la joven observaba con tristeza, el enojo en su mirada se convertía en ira, apretó con más fuerza el agarre de la joven, soltándola sorpresivamente y saliendo del comedor dejando tirados los palillos y la albóndiga en el suelo.

No dijo nada solo camino intentando olvidar aquello, pero como hacerlo, si por dentro el simple hecho de que ella ya no lo viese a él, generaba tanto odio en su corazón, suspiro con gran pesar, se detuvo a mitad del pasillo, su mirada demostraba confusión, pero rápidamente cambio a ansiedad, un brillo extraño empaño sus ojos antes de girarse y regresar por el mismo sendero, con paso firme apretando los puños, justo cuando llego a un umbral de luz tenue se detuvo al escuchar varios murmullos, se detuvo en seco a escucharlos.

-Sa-su-ke… -balbuceaba tontamente, con la cabeza baja, mientras el flequillo cubría sus ojos, moviéndose con suavidad mientras recogía los platos, desde la sombra del pasillo el rubio observaba sigilosamente apegándose más a la oscuridad, una exclamación ahogada salió de sus labios al ver como una traicionera lagrima rodaba por blanquecino rostro de la joven tan pequeña e imperceptible, pero la cual brillaba con los sentimientos que en ella se encerraban.

Suspiro con pesadez bajando levemente la cabeza, cerró los puños con fuerza al igual que sus parpados y se retiro del lugar, dejando a la joven terminar con sus labores… El viento soplaba suavemente, los aves cantaban y un pequeño pájaro de color naranja volaba con gracia, el sol iluminaba el suave plumaje de este, pero más sus ojos… amarillos como el oro, continuo con su vuelo hasta bajar a una superficie la cual comenzó a picotear en busca de comida, perdiendo su pico entre los dorados cabellos de un joven rubio el cual meditaba a la sombra de un árbol, lentamente sus ojos se abrían dejando ver unos ojos dorados con pupilas en raya horizontal, en sus parpados afloraba un tono naranja rojizo.

-*No… aún no…* -se decía el rubio- *Debo acumular chakra natural más rápido…* -se alentaba con seriedad, su vista se poso repentinamente en una zona especifica de una enorme montaña de rocas, enfoco un poco sus pupilas doradas, notando un plano oscuro en el lugar de la montaña en el cual empezaba a brillar una llamarada de chakra fluyendo por el cuerpo de una joven la cual al ver más de cerca empezaba a empacar unas cosas dentro de su mochila- *Seguramente tiene pensado irse…* -dedujo rápidamente el rubio antes de levantarse, para luego cerrar sus ojos y desaparecer aquellas marcas sobre sus parpados y entrar de nuevo por aquella cueva.

Se movió con rapidez para entrar y tomar sus cosas mientras terminaba observo la chaqueta sobre su cama, el recuerdo de la noche anterior asedio su mente a gran velocidad, dejando atrás un tono rojizo en sus mejillas, antes de cerrar el cierre de su mochila y colocársela en la espalda, la puerta se cerró tras de sí, camino un poco rápido hasta llegar a una puerta y la observo con detenimiento, estaba a punto de tocar cuando repentinamente esta se abrió con lentitud dejando ver a la joven de largo cabello azulado de ojos perlados la cual lo observaba desconcertada.

-¿Sucede algo? –cuestiono con cierta indiferencia, cosa que no le sorprendió ni preocupo al rubio, ya estaba acostumbrado a eso, pero… su ceja se arqueo levemente al ver como ella desviaba la mirada hacia un lado evitando un contacto visual.

-Ten… -dijo secamente el rubio entregándole su chaqueta, ella abrió un poco los ojos sorprendida, pero mantuvo su vista al margen, sus cejas tintinearon con vergüenza, al instante en que un leve sonrojo se hacía presente en sus mejillas, al recordar aquel incidente- No era mi intención encontrarte en "esas" condiciones –enfatizo la palabra, al instante en que ella tomaba la chaqueta y asentía levemente- solo quería aclararte algo… -hablo nuevamente llamando la atención de ella- Lo que te dije ayer… -hablo con seriedad, pero la joven nuevamente desvió la mirada- Bueno yo… -los ojos de ella se abrieron un poco, por alguna razón una extraña sensación se apodero de ella.

-*Esta sensación de nuevo…* -se decía como si fuese un reproche- *No, no de nuevo…* -se reclamaba.

-Yo… -dijo nuevamente- Mentí… -hablo con frialdad, por una milésima de segundo los ojos de Hinata se abrieron con sorpresa tintineando levemente, pero al instante en que regresaron a su inexpresividad habitual, el rubio continuo- Lo dije porque creí que tú reaccionarias y regresarías a ser la de siempre, Hinata mi compañera… -explicaba con sequedad.

_"-No fue un error, el que volvieras –susurro el rubio a su oído, un momento de silencio se hizo presente el cual el rubio se hizo cargo de romper- ¿Qué debo hacer Hinata…? –Cuestiono al aire, desconcertándola- ¿Qué debo hacer para que me creas? –Volvió a preguntar, asomando su rostro hacia el espacio entre su cuello y sus hombros- Yo te amo y no miento –dijo cerrando sus ojos."_

Un plano comenzaba a vislumbrarse en su mente, en donde yacían varias grietas negras, las cuales abrían paso a una nueva.

_"Un hombre de cabellera castaña larga de ojos perlados, el cual la miraba aún con un hilo de sangre que emanaba de su boca mientras su labios se movían, su mano apretaba la suya y al final una sonrisa de satisfacción y orgullo surcaba sus labios antes de que sus ojos se cerraran pesadamente y su mano caía inerte al suelo."_

Otra grieta emergía haciéndose más grande aún.

_-Hinata… ¿aún me amas? –cuestiono soltando lentamente sus brazos, girándola hacia él, su mirada se mostraba con duda, como si dos personalidades peleasen dentro de ella, dos sentimientos y el que venciera le daría la respuesta al rubio, sus labios temblaban abriéndose lentamente…_

Tres grandes grietas superiores a las anteriores se abrieron rápidamente.

-Yo aún quiero a Sakura –finalizo sin cambiar de tono notando como Hinata bajaba levemente la cabeza al punto en el que su flequillo cubría sus ojos- No fue la mejor idea que tuve… -dijo fingiendo pena y alegría al rascar su nuca- Perdóname… -se excuso como si lo que fuese hubiera sido una pequeña falta.

Hinata avanzo mantenía la cabeza baja, lentamente cerró la puerta ante el "Perdóname…" de Naruto y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, en un plano blanco totalmente se vislumbraba la luz negra de enormes grietas en el centro y como estas se resquebrajaban aún más.

-¡Hinata! –llamo el rubio, al instante en que ella se detuvo- No me mal entiendas… no creas que desee jugar con tus sentimientos…-.

-¿Sentimientos? –Hablo cortantemente Hinata interrumpiendo al rubio, quien la miro algo desconcertado- ¿Te refieres a lo que te mostré ayer? –Continuo girándose y mostrando una expresión serena, el rubio no dijo nada- Descuida… -dijo regresando su cuerpo a la dirección primera- Al final del día no las tendré… -sentencio antes de continuar con su camino, dejando al rubio con una expresión helada de la impresión y miedo- Además… ya sabía tus sentimientos hacia Haruno… -dijo deteniéndose nuevamente, desconcertando al rubio por la forma en la que había llamado a su amiga- Siempre lo supe –dijo antes de caminar nuevamente susurrando algo que llego a oídos del rubio impresionándolo aún más

"_-¡Soy un idiota! –me insultaba y maldecía una y otra vez, mientras golpeaba y pateaba la pared de al lado… ¿Cómo pude haber sido tan estúpido? ¿A quién quiero engañar…? ¡Yo la amo!, más de lo que creí… ¡Diablos! ¡Ni siquiera yo sé porque lo hice!_

Pero el solo recordar lo de ayer… la forma en la que lloro cuando le dije que la amaba… creí que solo le causaba un gran dolor… Incluso esta mañana… La hice llorar… No quiero que sufra… No… Ella menos que nadie se lo merece… Imagine que si le decía esa mentira no sufriría por dentro… Además…

Esta Sasuke… ella siempre esta defendiéndolo, diciendo que es el único que la comprende, que la cuida y siempre que quiero acercarme a ella…  
¡Su maldito recuerdo la frena!  
¡Me causa tanta rabia el saber que ella piensa más en él que en mí!  
¡Pero me maldigo a mi mismo por no haberla visto cuando ella estaba a mi lado!  
¡Tantos años que sufrió por el simple hecho de intentar acercarse a mí y yo la ignoraba por buscar a Sakura!  
¡Bien dicen que nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde!  
¡¿Pero que debía hacer?  
¡¿Luchar por ella?  
¡¿Por qué no?  
¡"Nunca rendirme" Ese siempre ha sido mi principio de por vida!  
¡Pero justo ahora!  
¡Mi brillante mente fue débil y que pasó…!  
¡La aleje todavía más!  
¡¿Ahora que falta que haga…?  
¡Decirle que se case con Sasuke y que sean muy felices juntos!  
¡Soy un imbécil!

_Golpeo cuanto puedo en mi camino antes de alcanzarla… ¿Qué más puedo hacer? Correr y decirle: "Mentí… si te amo…" Eso solo haría que me odie más, más sin embargo aún me atormenta lo que dijo; -"Al final del día no las tendré…" -¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso?_

A lo lejos veo el sol asomarse por la entrada… Debo tranquilizarme… Y pensar en una buena manera para justificar lo que hice y probar que mentí al decirle que no la amaba… ¡Si eso debo hacer! Aunque… no sé cómo hacerlo… Mi mirada se posa en el horizonte al salir de aquel lugar… Cierro un poco los ojos, me cuesta ver por la luz, trato de enfocar… Pero mis ojos se abren un poco más de lo normal al verla a ella… Dándole de comer a una pequeña ave en la palma de su mano, la brisa mueve sus cabellos ligeramente, su rostro no muestra frialdad como siempre solo paz, o al menos eso pareciera… Sus ojos están ligeramente entre cerrados, como si quisiese ocultar algo… Se lo que quiere ocultar… Dolor.

Sé que ella aún me ama, no sé cómo explicarlo, solo lo sé, pero… El remordimiento me embarga, sigo sin creer la gran mentira que le dije, su mirada solo hace que mi corazón se oprima con fuerza, no quiero verla así… Intento controlarme, si no lo hago podría correr en este mismo momento y abrazarla con todas mis fuerzas ¿Qué mas daría? ¿Acaso no es lo que quiero? ¿Por qué no lo hago entonces?

Después de debatir conmigo por unos minutos, avanzo un paso, el ave siente mi presencia y se aleja, ella la observa y lentamente baja su brazo para verme de nuevo a mí.

-Vamos… -me dice secamente.

-Hai… -le contesto sin mucho afán, mi mentira en un principio parecía una gran idea, pero ahora… Solo me remuerde por dentro… No sé cuanto resista antes de abrazarla con fuerza y decirle toda la verdad… aunque sé que después me odiara y la perderé definitivamente… Eso es lo que más temo… Solo espero no haberlo hecho ya.

Caminamos por varias horas, ella delante de mí, ninguno a dicho palabra alguna, sin duda está molesta o peor aún me ha de odiar, doy un paso más y choco con ella al detenerse.

-¿Qué ocurre? –le pregunto algo confundido.

-Es haya –me indica con su brazo… Mis ojos se abren de la impresión, es un campo de guerra, o al menos lo que queda de ella… Toda la vegetación está muerta, hay armas shinobis tiradas por cualquier parte algunas enterradas, muy viejas, sin duda fue hace mucho… Me acerco un poco a ella al ver algunas calaveras y esqueletos empalados de algunos shinobis, es increíble que aún me asusten, pero es algo que no puedo evitar.

-¿E-Estas segura? –le pregunto acercándome un poco más a ella, intentando no ver esos cadáveres, ella no me dice nada, solo asiente.

-No les tengas miedo… -me dice- Ya están muertos, no te harán nada -me sorprende un poco, hace mucho que no me alentaba, no puedo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al ver ese gesto que aunque pequeño me da una enorme felicidad.

-Hinata… -le digo después de unos segundos.

-¿Si? –me mira intrigada, estoy algo nervioso, sin duda va a pensar que soy un cobarde o un aprovechado después de lo que le dije antes.

-Pu-Puedo tomar tu mano… -finalmente le digo, aunque bastante nervioso- Es que me da un poco de miedo atravesar este campo –la verdad es que si, pero deseo más poder tomar su mano.

-No –me responde secamente, no me sorprende- Eres un shinobi hecho y derecho, debería darte vergüenza que cosas como estas te intimiden –me reprende, la verdad es que tiene razón, agacho la cabeza con decepción, soy un fracaso.

-¡¿Vas a quedarte ahí todo el día? –me grita desde lejos, me sorprende lo rápido que llego a mitad del campo.

-¡E-Espera! –Le grito, para luego salir corriendo y alcanzarla- Oye… ¿y para donde vamos? –le pregunto curioso después de haberla alcanzado.

-A visitar a alguien –me responde en su típico tono, me recuerda a Sasuke.

La verdad no me importa mucho a quien vamos a ver, en estos momentos solo quiero salir de este lugar, ya me está asustando, a medida que avanzamos, se hace más tenebroso, ella se detiene, parece que llegamos, dirijo mi vista al frente, siento un gran escalofrió recorrer mi cuerpo, sin duda mi piel palideció.

Justo enfrente de nosotros una enorme cabaña, bastante vieja y tétrica, tiene las ventanas quebradas, algunas paredes roídas, pero debido a su entorno no la hace más acogedora, mi vista se posa en una de las ventanas, veo una sombra, el frio se apodera de mi cuerpo.

-¡Ha! –grito, ella me ve.

-¿Qué sucede? –me pregunta.

-Hay… a-alguien ahí… -señalo la ventana con temor, ella mira en esa dirección.

-Ahí no hay nadie –me dice secamente- Mejor entremos –me impresiona su orden.

-¡¿Qué? –Le grito, pero ella me ignora- ¡Aguarda! –le digo al ver que se aleja y corro a alcanzarla, no deseo ni de broma quedarme ahí solo, entramos, este lugar está peor por dentro.

Hay ratas corriendo por doquier, los muebles están sucios y viejos, algunos roídos por las ratas, sin mencionar el horrible olor a podrido que se siente, hay cientos de papeles tirados, libros viejos tantos que no caben en la estantería al menos no como la forma en la que están ordenados, me distraigo viendo algunas fotografías, aunque pierdo mi tiempo porque no pueden verse nada y menos porque no hay luz, avanzo un poco no quiero quedarme atrás tropiezo con algo, es un mueble viejo, pero bastante suave.

Palidezco nuevamente y grito al sentir algo que atrapa mi pierna, Hinata corre hacia donde estoy para saber que paso.

-¡¿Ahora qué? –me pregunta algo molesta.

-Algo… Algo tomo mi pierna –le explico asustado, ella dirige su mirada hacia mi pierna al igual que yo, grito nuevamente al ver una mano decrepita sujetando mi tobillo, comienzo a temblar al ver un montón de sabanas empolvadas moverse.

-¡Ha! –grito con todas mis fuerzas, al ver a una horrible momia, de piel seca y arrugada, su nariz es algo larga y sus manos algo secas y huesudas, sus ojos resplandecían con una luz blanca, mis ojos son cegados por esa luz… Lentamente todo se desvanece a mí alrededor… Al fin… Caigo en la oscuridad…

¿Quién diría que terminaría a sí? En manos de una horripilante momia, ¿Acaso este es el fin? ¿Ya no podre convertirme en Hokage? ¿Qué pasara con Hinata…? ¡Esperen un momento! ¡Es cierto, Hinata, ella aún está en manos de esa momia! ¡No puedo dejarla sola con esa cosa! ¡Debo salir de aquí de inmediato!

-Naruto… Naruto –escucho que alguien me llama, en medio de tanta oscuridad al fin veo una luz, me dirijo hacia ella, dejándome envolver con su calidez- ¡Naruto! –Escucho de nuevo esa voz, parece la de un ángel, sonrió tontamente, sin duda estoy en el cielo, veo un hermoso ángel con la figura de Hinata- ¡Naruto, despierta! –Parpadeo dos veces, no es ninguna ilusión, es Hinata- ¡Hinata, rápido escóndete, yo me encargare de la momia maligna! –le advierto, debo protegerla, pero antes de que pueda hacer algo de nuevo.

Ciento un horrible golpe en mi cabeza, me recuerda tanto a los golpes de Sakura-chan… me quejo un poco por el dolor.

-¡¿A quién llamas momia? –me grita una voz, volteo a ver y…

-¡Es la momia! –grito señalándola, pero nuevamente recibo un fuerte golpe por parte de esta, siento como un chinchón sale de mi cabeza y otro pequeño encima de este.

-Sophie-obachan… -escucho decir a Hinata- Creo que te has pasado esta vez… -dice sin mucho afán, volteo a verla.

-Hinata ¿conoces a la momia? –le pregunte, ella me vio con seriedad y luego suspiro.

-¿Te parece una momia? –me pregunto dirigiendo su mirada hacia ella, voltee con ingenuidad, me sorprendí un poco al ver que no era así… Se trataba de una anciana de largo cabello canoso sujetado en una pequeña trenza que al final terminaba en un pequeño moño rosa, los ojos de ella eran café claro, más sin embargo se mostraba algo molesta, baje un poco la mirada pasando por su vestido largo hasta sus pies de color azul abombado, sobre sus hombros un poncho de lana rojo violeta y en sus manos un bastón de madera con el cual supongo me golpeo en la cabeza las veces anteriores.

-N-No… -respondo al darme cuenta de que la momia era una anciana nada más- ¿Pero qué hacia debajo de todo esa basura? –le pregunto señalando el lugar por el que salió.

-Lo que pasa… -comenzó a hablar con suavidad- Es que estaba cansada y bueno… me quede dormida –explico con inocencia, la observe como sin poder creerme lo que dijo.

-¡¿Cómo es posible que alguien se quede dormido debajo de tanta basura? –le grite indignado, recibiendo un nuevo golpe en la cara por su bastón.

-¡Tenme más respeto chiquillo! –Me grito- ¡Soy mayor que tú! –dijo después de quitarme el bastón de la cara, para que pudiera sobarla por el golpe, solo puede escuchar el suspiro de Hinata, lo admito, después de esos golpes es algo sorprendente que la siga tratando así, jeje bueno siempre he sido así.

-Mi niña… -dijo la anciana después de un largo rato, ahora sentada en un viejo y polvoriento sofá, al igual que ambos jóvenes, observando a Hinata- Hace tiempo que no te veía –decía con aire melancólico y alegre- ¿Qué te trae por acá? –cuestiono con amabilidad.

-Sophie-Obachan… ha pasado mucho –apoyo la de cabellos azulados- Necesito pedirte un favor… -respondió a su pregunta.

-Tu katana… ¿cierto? –comento con ironía, ella le miro un poco sorprendida.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –cuestiono.

-Te conozco desde que eras apenas una bebe de tres meses, frágil y delicada como una rosa, tus ojos guardan muchos secretos, mi niña –explicaba sonriente, haciendo bajar la mirada de Hinata, el rubio admiro con gusto una ligera sonrisa de felicidad y ternura que se dibujaba en los labios de ella- Secretos que con el tiempo he aprendido a leer en las personas… pero aún más en ti –finalizo acariciando con suavidad la mejilla, dejando que en ella se liberara un ligero rubor, la sonrisa en el rostro del rubio no podía ser más grande en esos instantes.

-Obachan… -susurro ella mientras tomaba con delicadeza la gentil mano de la anciana y la cubría con las suyas- Arigato… -musito con delicadeza, el rubio sonreía con ternura al ver a la joven, sin percatarse que de un suave tono rosa que en sus mejillas afloraba, casi invisible por el color de su piel, pero el cual se intensifico al percatarse de que la anciana lo observaba y luego le sonreía con complicidad.

-¡¿He? –exclamo entre asustado y nervioso, llamando la atención de ella.

-¿Qué ocurre? –le cuestiono secamente, regresando su rostro a la indiferencia.

-Es que… -dijo apenado- Solo me preguntaba… -continuo después de unos segundos- ¿Ella es en verdad tu abuela? –cuestiono el rubio, lo más tranquilo que pudo riendo tontamente.

-No –respondió con tranquilidad- Pero es como si lo fuera –respondió redirigiendo su mirada a la anciana la cual le sonreía a ella- Necesito que la repares, por favor –dijo en un tono suplicante.

-Está bien… -acepto la anciana- ¿Podrías mostrármela? –pidió a lo que ella asintió y desenfundo lentamente la hoja, detrás de ella el rubio asomaba su cabeza, pudo divisar una hoja de plata y acero, pero en el centro varias grietas empañaban su resplandor cristalino.

-Así que volviste a enfrentarte a ellos… -comento la anciana observando la hoja y después a su susodicha nieta.

-Hai… -respondió ocultando la mirada.

-¿No te fue muy bien cierto? –Cuestiono a lo que ella bajo un poco más la mirada- Entiendo… -musito, el rubio la miraba angustioso, pero a la vez frustrado, el recuerdo de ella sangrando por las heridas de su cuerpo y no haber estado allí con ella para evitar eso- Bien –hablo nuevamente la anciana, sacando al rubio de sus pensamientos- Lo mejor será que se acomoden, la tendré al final de la semana –hablo antes de sujetarla y avanzar dejando atrás su bastón.

-Espera… ¿y su bastón? –pregunto el rubio observando a la de cabello azulado.

-No lo necesita –respondió- solo lo usa para golpear a quienes le falten al respeto –explico tranquilamente, dejando aún lado la mueca de disgusto y ojos rasgados del chico.

-ya entiendo… -musito con desagrado.

-Por cierto –dijo la anciana saliendo de repente y tomando por sorpresa al rubio- Mi niña… Tenemos visitas –esto desconcertó un poco a la joven, cuando se disponía a hablar- arriba –indico unas gradas, el rubio la siguió ambos subieron lentamente las gradas cruzando para arriba uno a la par del otro, justo en el momento en que dieron un par de pasos en el piso de madera, una pequeña sombra se abalanzo sobre Hinata.

-¡Hinata! –exclamo con júbilo, una niña pequeña de cabello castaño corto el cual se abría en dos puntas cayendo a los lados de su cabeza y otros a los lados de su rostro, sus ojos de un color morado como la amatista, con pequeño kimono el cual le llegaba un cuarto arriba de la rodilla, de color violeta azulado, el obi de color violeta rosa, las mangas un poco más largas hasta caer al suelo y una pequeña camelia roja con el centro amarillo en la parte superior de su cabeza del lado izquierdo.

-¡Es la enana! –exclamo el rubio con una mezcla de alegría y sorpresa, sonriendo como solo el sabia hacerlo, sin percatarse que la mirada de Hinata se posaba en el horizonte y se abría cuán grande era.

-¡Eres tú miedo sito! –Exclamo como saludo la niña, borrando la sonrisa de este y cambiándola por el disgusto.

Justo en ese momento un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal, lentamente su rostro se giro hacia el horizonte, sus parpados se abrieron cuan grandes eran al punto de que sus pupilas temblaban, su cuerpo se tenso ligeramente, el bullicio de la niña lentamente fue absorbido hasta dejar el silencio… En el horizonte, por aquel pasillo envuelto en penumbras, en el área más oscura una silueta se dejo mirar, recostada en la pared.

-¿Naruto…? –dijo con frialdad aquella voz masculina, antes de salir de las sombras, dejando ver a un joven de su misma edad.

El cual vestía unos pantalones negros que llegaban hasta diez centímetros debajo de su rodilla un poco ajustados, dando comienzo a unas botas ninja de color negro, una camisa algo pegada de color negro de cuello redondo y un pequeño corte en el centro con bordes en lila, una camisa más grande de color blanco con mangas largas y abiertas como la de una yukata con bordes en azul pastel, un obi de color violeta, del cual se amarraba una especie de lazo grueso, el cual caía por delante del lado izquierdo y sobre su ropa partes de una armadura, sobre cada muslo al igual que en sus mangas y hombros, detrás sujetado al lazo una katana de funda negra… Sus cabellos negro azabache dejaban caer dos mechones al lado de su rostro y el resto se alborotaba hacia atrás, de piel blanca y ojos azabaches, su cuello adornado por un collar de plata y en el centro de este colgaba una pequeña placa de plata en donde se encontraba el símbolo del ying y el yang.

-Sasuke… -musito el rubio aún en shock al ver al de cabellos azabaches, ambos jóvenes se observaban detenidamente, sosteniendo la mirada al otro como si se desafiasen en ello, uno frente al otro, pero lo que enfureció la mirada del rubio fue el ver como el azabache desviaba su mirada hacia la joven que a su par se encontraba, la cual a pesar de mantener su posición firme, observaba al azabache sin expresión alguna, o al menos eso pretendía.

-Tenemos que hablar… -dijo con su típico tono de indiferencia.

-Hai… -respondió ella en el mismo tono, avanzando un par de pasos antes de ser detenida por la mano del rubio el cual aprisionaba su muñeca ella se giro a verlo- ¿Ocurre algo? –cuestiono con indiferencia, el rubio intento articular alguna objeción pero el recuerdo de sus propias palabras lo detuvo _"Yo… Mentí… Yo aún quiero a Sakura" _

_"Debatí en mi mente, decirle que no quiero que se vaya con él, que necesitaba que se quedara conmigo… pero… ¿Cómo? Yo la lastime, y no necesito que me lo demuestre, lo veo en sus ojos cuando me mira, y ahora que vuelvo a ver sus ojos me siento un miserable por tal tontería"_

-Yo… -intento articular el rubio, pero antes de que pudiese decir algo, la mano del azabache intervino entre el suave agarre de él a la muñeca de ella, para luego posarse en su mano, llenándole con ira la mirada por su acto.

-Díselo después –hablo cortante al tomar la mano de ella y empezar a caminar hacia otra parte jalando de su mano, el rubio abrió cuan grandes eran sus ojos mostrando temor, tristeza y dolor al ver como ella alcanzaba el ritmo del azabache y con lentitud apretaba su mano a la de él.

-Gomenazai… Naruto… -musito tan débilmente que ni siquiera el azabache pudo oírla- Pero… Sasuke… Es… mi familia…


	29. Capitulo 28: Felicidad mostrada

_**Capitulo 28: Felicidad mostrada**_  
Las olas del mar acariciaban con delicadeza la arena a orillas, el cielo se mantenía oscuro, pero no quedaban rastros de la luna, hasta la cima de un gran risco se vislumbraba un gran campo de flores amarillas, las cuales se mecían con la brisa del mar, adornadas con un par de risas infantiles, la melodía de aquellas almas inocentes, llenas de pureza y amor que desbordan felicidad, se veía a dos siluetas pequeñas jugar con un pequeño balón ambas con largo cabello uno plateado y el otro de color ónice, ambos se acercaron rápidamente al instante en que los primeros rayos del sol asomaban en el horizonte, extendiéndose por todo el territorio y mostrando los brillantes colores de aquel paisaje, hasta acariciar a aquellas pequeñas figuras que de la mano veían juntos el amanecer.

-Niisan… -dijo con dulzura, una pequeña niña de largo cabello negro de ojos dorados, la cual vestía una yukata azul, mientras observaba al pequeño niño a su lado con cierta timidez.

-Siempre estaremos juntos -dijo el niño de larga cabellera plateada de ojos iguales a los de la niña con una yukata roja- Sin importar lo que pase –dijo girando su rostro y dándole una sonrisa.

-¿Lo prometes? –pregunto con inocencia.

-Lo prometo –ambos se sonrieron una última vez antes de girar sus rostros y observar el amanecer desde lo alto de aquel risco.

La luz del sol se hacía más y más fuerte, hasta cubrirlo todo, incluso a los niños, dejando un plano blanco y luego se desvanecía en un parpadeo, aquel plano se dividía en pequeños fragmentos girando alrededor de la iris de su ojo y la pupila rápidamente cambiaba a una de color amatista cristalino, una exclamación salía de la boca de la joven, tenia un largo cabello rubio algo pálido, y piel nívea.

-¿Q-Qué… fue eso? –se preguntaba algo agitada mientras se levantaba del cobertor sobre el que dormía, mientras recordaba aquellos niños que se sonreía mutuamente y tomados de la mano regresaban su mirada hacia el horizonte.

-¡Shion-sama! –Dijo una voz masculina del otro lado de una puerta corrediza- ¿Se encuentra bien? –pregunto angustiado, ella giro su mirada observando su silueta atrás de la puerta.

-¡Estoy bien! –Alzo un poco la voz para que la escucharan, observando como la silueta se retiraba más tranquila- *¿Qué clase di visión fue esa?* -se cuestionaba sujetando su cabeza con una mano y recordando aquellos niños- *Algo me dice que debo ir a Konoha* -concluía antes de recostarse de nuevo en su cobertor, para intentar conciliar el sueño.

La tenue luz del día se filtraba por aquellas ventanas algo viejas, dos siluetas se vislumbraban una recostada contra la puerta y la otra también recostada pero contra el muro a la par de una ventana, ambas cruzadas de brazos.

-¿A qué has venido? –cuestiono una voz femenina, perteneciente a la silueta que estaba cerca de la ventana.

-Necesito pedirte un favor –respondió en el mismo tono de frialdad que la joven, una voz masculina perteneciente a la de la silueta recostada contra la puerta.

-¿Favor? –Dijo con ironía la joven, al girarse su rostro hacia la otra silueta, encontrándose con un joven de cabellos azabaches y ojos de color ónix- Te recuerdo que no estás en condiciones para pedirme algo –comento con frialdad e indiferencia.

-Lo sé –respondió cortante el joven, observando a una joven de larga cabellera azulada de ojos perlados- Pero no es para mí –dijo encaminándose hacia ella y frenar su paso enfrente de una ventana y ver hacia abajo, encontrándose con una niña cabello castaño corto el cual se abría en dos puntas cayendo a los lados de su cabeza y otros a los lados de su rostro, sus ojos de un color morado como la amatista, con pequeño kimono el cual le llegaba un cuarto arriba de la rodilla, de color violeta azulado, el obi de color violeta rosa, las mangas un poco más largas hasta caer al suelo y una pequeña camelia roja con el centro amarillo en la parte superior de su cabeza del lado izquierdo.

-¡Hmp! –exclamo la joven al ver por la ventana y observar lo mismo que el joven- Esta bien… Pero solo porque es ella –respondió secamente, un instante de silencio se genero entre ambos, mientras observaban a la niña correr con un globo naranja en sus manos.

-¡Oye! –Grito la niña dirigiéndose a una silueta parada en la puerta- ¡Miedo sito, ven! –le gritaba, al ver cómo salía un joven alto de cabellos rubios de ojos azules tan intensos que rivalizaban con el cielo.

-¡Deja de llamarme así! –le reprochaba el rubio con una frente saltando sobre su cabeza, mientras caminaba hacia ella con dos cubetas en mano, pero se detuvo a medio camino al sentir la mirada de alguien detrás de él, se giro y observo hacia arriba, encontrándose con un joven de cabellos azabaches y ojos color ónix, un aire tenso se respiraba entre esas dos miradas, ambas se desafiaban mutuamente, pero la del rubio tenia impregnada la ira y rabia, apretó con fuerza sus manos al mango de las cubetas para contenerse, por su parte el azabache le sostenía la mirada a su contrincante, apretó sus manos a sus brazos tratando de contenerse y no atacarlo en ese momento… Pero la imagen de una joven de cabello azulado de ojos perlados la cual sonreía a un joven de cabellos rubios de ojos azules con dulzura, fue tan fugaz aquella escena pero fue suficiente para liberar la ira en su mirada, mientras que por la mente del rubio figuraba la imagen de la misma joven de cabello azulado de ojos perlados siendo llevada de la mano por un joven de cabellos azabaches y ojos color ónix, ahora la ira de ambos estaba a flote… Pero el escuchar una voz infantil los hizo reaccionar a ambos.

-¡Date prisa! –dijo la niña tirando de su chaqueta, sacándolo al rubio de sus pensamientos e inconscientemente también al azabache.

-¡Hay, ya voy! –se quejaba el rubio redirigiendo su mirada hacia la niña y comenzando a caminar, no sin antes regresar ligeramente su rostro lanzándole una fugaz mirada retadora al azabache, la cual fue devuelta por él.

-Eliminaste el genjutsu que rodea la casa ¿no? –cuestiono al ver afuera un campo abierto de grama y unos árboles que le rodeaban a unos cuantos metros, y la cabaña ya no era una de escombros y ventanas rotas, si no una pequeña cabaña de madera de dos niveles un poco antigua.

-No fui yo –respondió cortantemente- ¿No dijiste que tenias prisa? –comento con ironía la joven de ojos perlados quien ahora se encontraba atrás de él observando una fotografía dándole la espalda al azabache, ignorando las miradas de ambos jóvenes.

-Enviare a Suigetsu por ella después –comento antes de cerrar sus ojos y encaminarse a la puerta, al abrirla se regreso levemente hacia la joven que aún observaba la fotografía, mientras él estaba empezando a salir.

-No estoy dispuesto a perder –dijo con frialdad en su voz, antes de que la puerta se cerrara detrás de él.

-¡Yo tampoco perderé! –dijo girando su rostro hacia la puerta, su mirada destellaba con determinación… Antes de dejar la fotografía en su lugar y salir de la habitación.

La risa de aquella niña de cabello castaño era incontrolable, mientras lanzaba con sus manos todo el agua que podía a un joven de cabellos rubios de ojos azules, el cual también reía y le lanzaba más agua, ambos jugaban dentro de aquel lago en medio del bosque mientras que en las orillas se encontraba un par de cubetas llenas de agua y atada al mango de una de ellas estaba un pequeño globo naranja.

-Ni creas que vas a ganarme –dijo alegre la niña lanzándole más agua al rubio.

-¡Así! –dijo sonriente el rubio- ¡Pues observa! –dijo lanzándole una cantidad mayor de agua, así pasaron el rato jugando en el agua, hasta que la niña perdió el equilibrio y cayó sentada, afortunadamente era poco profundo puesto que no se habían alejado mucho de la orilla, ya que del otro lado había una enorme cascada muy hermosa a decir verdad…

Las risas entre ambos aún continuaban a pesar de que ahora estaban en la orilla sentados con la ropa completamente empapada.

-Creo que es hora de que volvamos –dijo el rubio tranquilizándose un poco al ponerse de pie.

-Umm –refunfuño por lo bajo, haciendo un ligero puchero y volteando a ver hacia otra parte, haciendo que el rubio liberara una carcajada, al ver lo gracioso que se veía su rostro.

-¡Oye, si no Sasuke te va a dejar! –comento intentando hacerla cambiar de expresión, pero su sonrisa se borro al ver que la joven cambiaba su expresión a una más triste, entonces un recuerdo vino a su mente.

_El rubio aún observaba el pasillo por el cual se habían ido aquella joven de largos cabellos azulados y ojos perlados tomada de la mano con un joven de cabellos azabaches de ojos negros, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar unos ruidos detrás de él giro su mirada y se encontró con una niña de cabello castaño y ojos color amatista, con una camelia roja sobre su cabeza del lado izquierdo la cual parecía estar buscando algo entre un pequeño baúl que estaba debajo de una ventana, curioso se acerco a ella._

-¿Qué buscas? –le pregunto curioso.

-¡Eso no te importa! –le respondió enfadada la niña, haciendo molestar al rubio.

-¿Qué te pasa, yo no te he hecho nada? –le reclamo enfadado, pero ella seguía esculcando en el baúl.

-¡Aquí esta! –dijo aún enfadada, intentando ocultar su enojo, mientras observaba una bolsa llena de globos desinflados y cuerdas delgadas para amarrarlos, su rostro aún se mostraba enfadado, y con esa misma molestia saco un globo y comenzó a inflarlo, pero siempre fracasaba, así que tiro ese y saco otro y otro, pero siempre era lo mismo, solo soplaba pero no conseguía nada, hasta que saco uno de color naranja, mientras que el rubio solo observaba la escena confundido, por el repentino cambio de actitud de la niña.

-¡Espera, así no se hace! –le dijo el rubio tomando el globo- Tomas aire y luego lo soplas despacio y aprietas un poco para que no se salga –le explicaba antes de hacerlo él mismo, la niña miraba asombrada la forma en la que inflaba el rubio su globo y luego tomaba una de las cuerdas y la amarraba a él- ¡Ves! –le dijo con amabilidad entregándole el globo acompañado de una gran sonrisa característica en él, por un instante la niña se perdió en sus sonrisa pero al reaccionar su rostro se volvió a enfurecer.

-¡Hmp! –exclamo enfadada, arrebatándole el globo, para luego patear su espinilla y salir corriendo y bajar las escaleras.

-¡Hay, eso dolió! –exclamo el rubio sosteniendo su pierna, para luego soltarla- ¡Ven aquí! –le dijo enfadado persiguiéndola, pero la niña corrió por la sala hasta un pasillo y luego entrar en una habitación cerrándole la puerta al rubio en la cara- ¡Oye, abre la puerta en este instante! –le reclamo el rubio golpeando la puerta- ¡Abre! –le ordenaba enfurecido.

-Déjala está molesta –escucho una voz femenina algo mayor, llamando su atención se giro y se encontró con una anciana de cabello largo canoso sujetado en una trenza que terminaba en un moño rosa, de ojos color café con un vestido largo hasta sus pies de color azul, sus manos estaban detrás de su cintura sujetándose entre sí- Sasuke vino a pedirme que la cuidara –comenzó a explicarle, el rubio solo hizo una mueca ante el nombrado- Tiene una misión importante junto con su equipo y no la puede llevar –dijo observando la puerta.

-¡Eso no es razón suficiente para enfadarse! –le reclamo tratando de no levantar mucho la voz.

-Mañana es su cumpleaños –dijo ella- ¡Ven acompáñame, debo pedirte algo! –le dijo con amabilidad indicándole que la siguiera, el asintió no muy convencido y camino detrás de ella.

Una vez alejados de aquella habitación la anciana comenzó a hablar, de nuevo.

-Yuki es huérfana, sus padres murieron asesinados por unos bandidos cuando tenía cuatro años, Hinata y Sasuke la encontraron, debido a ese incidente ella perdió la mayoría de sus recuerdos –explicaba algo distante mientras caminaba.

-Pero si perdió todos sus recuerdos, ¿Cómo es que saben la manera en la que murieron sus padres? –pregunto ingenuo el rubio.

-Sasuke se adentro en su mente con el Sharingan, por lo que pudo percatarse del trauma que eso le genero a Yuki, así que decidimos que lo mejor sería no mencionarle nada y que a partir de ese día ella comenzaría una nueva vida, ese sería el nuevo día de su nacimiento y también su nuevo cumpleaños, de eso ya han pasado dos años… -finalizo algo melancólica, el rubio capto de inmediato el mensaje, la niña estaba molesta porque Sasuke o como el recordaba su Niisan, no estaría ahí.

-¡Oye Yuki! –decía el rubio sonriente, tocando la puerta con insistencia- ¡Ven, acompáñame a traer un poco de agua al lago! –le decía el rubio, sin dejar de tocar.

-¡Vete! –decía Yuki detrás de la puerta aún molesta, pero el rubio no se daba por vencido.

-¡Vamos, será divertido! –Decía intentando convencerla- ¡Podemos jugar a todo lo que quieras, y te inflare todos los globos que quieras y hasta te enseño como se hace! –le decía animado, al dejar de tocar la puerta, esperando una respuesta por parte de ella, pero ninguna palabra, más que silencio, algo desesperado iba a volver a tocar la puerta cuando esta se abrió.

-¿Jugaras conmigo? –le dijo asomando un poco su rostro.

-¡Claro! –Dijo el rubio sonriente- ¡Pero primero acompáñame al lago a traer agua para la anciana y de paso jugamos en el lago! –propuesto animado, mientras ella abría la puerta completamente.

-¡Esta bien! –dijo ella sonriendo, y con gran velocidad abrió la puerta y con el globo que él le había inflado salió corriendo hasta la puerta, mientras el rubio la seguía un poco más animado.

-*Hinata… veo que aún no has cambiado…* -Se decía al ver a la niña sonreír- *En el fondo aún conservas ese corazón puro que se preocupa por los demás y su bienestar… Y eso me da una gran felicidad* -se decía al caminar siguiendo a la niña.

-¡Vamos, no pongas esa cara! –Decía intentando animarla- ¿Acaso no quieres despedirte de él? –le preguntaba a lo que la niña se volteaba y sujetaba sus piernas con sus brazos, ocultando su rostro en ellas y negando con fuerza- ¡Ya verás que regresara más rápido de lo que te imaginas! –dijo posando su mano sobre su hombro… Pero todo parecía un intento inútil, algo cansado de animarla, dio un suspiro pesado- No me dejas opción –la niña guardo silencio, le intrigaba lo que el rubio quiso decir, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, sintió como era cargada con velocidad- ¡Arriba! –dijo lanzándola por los aires, lo más alto que pudo.

-¡Ah! –exclamo algo asustada la niña, al sentirse en el aire y caer, para ser atrapada por el rubio y ser lanzada de nuevo- ¡Basta, bájame! –le ordenaba algo molesta.

-¡No hasta que sonrías de nuevo! –le dijo el rubio tranquilamente mientras, repetía el mismo movimiento.

-¡No, bájame! –decía la niña a punto de reírse, pero el rubio continuaba haciéndola, finalmente la niña cedió y comenzó a carcajearse.

Mientras, el rubio y la pequeña Yuki jugaban y reían, dentro de aquella casa una joven de largo cabello azulado y ojos perlados bajaba las escaleras, observando el lugar, su mirada se mostraba extrañada de tanta paz y tranquilidad que en aquel lugar se respiraba, pero su rostro se giro cuando escucho una puerta abrirse y de ella salía una anciana de largo cabello canoso sujetado en una trenza que terminaba en un moño rosa de ojos café claro.

-Sophie-obachan… -hablo con suavidad, llamando la atención de ella.

-Si buscas a Yuki y tu amigo, salieron por un poco de agua al lago –respondió tranquilamente mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina y se serbia un poco de té recién preparado.

-Si tenias sed, solo debiste decírmelo, te lo hubiera preparado –dijo ella con amabilidad acercándose también a la cocina.

-Mi niña… sabes que me gusta hacer las cosas por mi –explicaba ella dándole un sorbo a su taza de té, a lo que ella solo le observo, ninguna dijo nada, solo guardaban silencio disfrutando de la tranquilidad, hasta que la joven empezó a sacar unas cosas de la alacena- Ese chico rubio –hablo la anciana mientras la joven sacaba varios utensilios.

-¿Qué hay con él? –cuestiono con su típica indiferencia.

-Es importante para ti ¿No? –cuestiono con una sonrisa, observando a la joven, quien momentáneamente se había detenido al escuchar su pregunta, pero rápidamente retomo su postura.

-No –respondió secamente mientras ordenaba los utensilios en la mesa- Los ancianos del consejo, dudan de mi lealtad por lo que lo asignaron a él para que se asegure de que no intente traicionarlos –explico con calma mientras sacaba unas verduras de una canasta y empezaba acortarlas.

-No me engañas –respondió ella tomando asiento en una mesa en el centro- La forma en la que lo vez aún cuando intentas ocultarlo, es muy distinta a la forma en la que observas a Sasuke, muy diferente a cualquier hombre –explicaba con calma, mientras ella cortaba las verduras, sonrió victoriosa al ver como la joven entre sus palabras se había cortado ligeramente el dedo- Era él… ¿De quién me hablabas cuando eras pequeña? –cuestiono nuevamente, al instante en que la joven se detuvo.

-Veo que a ti no puedo ocultarte nada –comento secamente- Si… era él… -dijo con un aire nostálgico y triste- Pero eso ya quedo atrás –hablo de nuevo, como si nada retomando el corte de verduras- Él ya no me interesa –dijo mientras colocaba el picado dentro de un pequeño tazón y tomaba unos huevos de una cesta.

-Tus ojos dicen lo contrario –comento con picardía al ver como quebraba los huevos aún dándole la espalda- Tratas de ocultar tus sentimientos hacia él pero la verdad es que no puedes en el fondo hasta tu sabes que aún lo amas –comentaba antes de darle el último sorbo a su té.

-Naruto… -dijo ella con calma al dejar de preparar la comida y girarse a la anciana, mostrando una mirada triste- Él es un hombre lleno de valor, con un sentido de la justicia único, no se rinde fácilmente y jamás estaría dispuesto a abandonar a un amigo, él preferiría morir antes que dejar a alguien atrás… Siempre sonríe aún cuando por dentro la tristeza lo carcome… El es alguien que sabe lo que significa el dolor y aún así nunca ha cedido ante él, ha sabido enfrentarlo y aceptarlo para poder seguir a delante y cumplir su más grande sueño… Ser Hokage, para que la gente lo reconozca y lo respete… A veces falla, pero aún cuando cae siempre sabe levantarse y mirar hacia adelante, ¡Es un perdedor de orgullo! –Cada palabra dicha por la joven, transmitía diversos sentimientos mezclados con una sola cosa… tristeza- Alguien que extrañamente es capaz de cambiar a las personas para bien –una fugaz sonrisa escapo de sus labios.

La anciana en un principio se mostraba sorprendida por la sinceridad que transmitía cada palabra de la joven, pero sonreía al ver el sentimiento y la ternura que en su rostro se formaba al decirlas y seguramente recordarlas.

-¿Lo amas? –le cuestiono ella con seriedad e intriga.

-Amor… -dijo ella cambiando lentamente su expresión a una de seriedad- El amor es algo que no se borra, cuando amas a alguien con todo el corazón es prácticamente imposible olvidarlo, quizá puedas esconderlo, reprimirlo, pero nunca olvidarlo –decía ella mientras giraba su mirada hacia la ventana perdida en el horizonte.

-¿Y entonces? –cuestiono con calma.

-Él aún quiere a otra persona –respondió secamente.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –volvió a preguntar.

-El me lo dijo… Para él solo soy su compañera –respondió recordando la conversación de la mañana- Además yo no puedo estar a su lado –dijo serenamente.

-No estaría tan segura si fuera tú –comento con una sonrisa llamando su atención- La forma en la que él te mira demuestra todo lo contrario –una ceja se arqueo en el rostro de la joven- Mi niña aún eres joven, por el contrario yo ya he vivido mucho, así he aprendido cosas buenas y malas y te aseguro que la mirada que ese joven tiene hacia ti es muy distinta a la de una compañera… -ella aún le miraba desconcertada- La mirada de ese joven desborda amor por ti, sufre por no poder decírtelo o por temor a lastimarte, pero te aseguro que él te ama -.

-Pero yo… -pero antes de que pudiese dar alguna respuesta una niña de cabello castaño de ojos color amatista de unos seis años entro corriendo por la puerta principal.

-¡Hinata-neechan, Obachan! –Entro gritando la pequeña Yuki a manera de saludo- ¡Ya volvimos! -dijo entrando en la cocina.

-Se nota que se han divertido –comento divertida al ver a la niña con su ropa completamente mojada seguida del rubio que se encontraba en igualdad de condiciones.

-Si un poco –respondió el rubio rascando su nuca y riendo ligeramente, para luego dirigir su mirada hacia la joven de largo cabello azulado, quien tenía un delantal blanco, en su cabello se amarraba un pequeño pañuelo, mientras sus manos se movían hábilmente al batir unos huevos dentro de un tazón- ¡Hola Hinata! –saludo amistoso, sonriendo a pesar de que en su mente estaba la imagen de ella tomando de la mano al azabache caminando hacia un lugar, su mirada se mostraba ligeramente triste.

-¿Qué preparas Neechan? –cuestiono Yuki al acercarse a ella con una sonrisa.

-Croquetas, tus favoritas –le respondió con ella devolviéndole la sonrisa pero de una forma más sutil, el rubio miro asombrado aquella escena, no era común que ella sonriera de esa manera.

-*Parece que la visita de Sasuke la alegro* -pensaba malhumorado, entrecerrando ligeramente los ojos intentando ocultar la tristeza mezclada con ira que en ellos se reflejaba, de la cual solo la anciana era testigo.

-¿Puedo ayudarte? –pregunto con inocencia la niña.

-Claro –le dijo ella- Porque no me ayudas a rallar el pan –le dijo entregándole un pequeño tazón con un pan y un rallador.

-Bien entonces voy por mi delantal –dijo antes de salir corriendo- ¿Obachan, donde guardaste mi delantal la última vez? –le pregunto con una sonrisa tirando de su vestido.

-Calma, calma –le decía ella con amabilidad- Te mostrare donde –dijo tomando su mano y ambas salieron de ahí, dejando al rubio a la joven de cabello azulado.

-Parece que la visita de Sasuke te alegro –comento sonriente el rubio aunque su voz demostraba cierta molestia.

-La visita de Sasuke no me afecta en nada –respondió secamente ella- Pero debo mostrarme feliz por el cumpleaños de Yuki –dijo mientras dejaba de un lado el tazón de huevo batido y acercaba hacia ella uno de lentejas.

-¿Entonces solo finges? –cuestiono indignado por su respuesta.

-No –respondió ella- Para mí el cumpleaños de Yuki es muy importante, por lo que no necesito fingir la felicidad que de por si ciento, lo único que hago es mostrarla no fingirla –explico ella con seriedad.

-Oh… disculpa –dijo el algo apenado, por la falsa acusación.

-No importa –dijo ella en un suspiro.

-¿Quieres que te ayude? –cuestiono de nuevo con una sonrisa acercándose a ella.

-Si es lo que quieres –dijo ella con indiferencia, el rubio la miro detenidamente, una exclamación salió de los labios de ella al sentir la mano del rubio sobre la suya y acercarla hacia su rostro.

-¿Te cortaste? –pregunto ingenuo de sus acciones el rubio, al ver una pequeña cicatriz en su dedo.

-Fue un descuido mientras picaba algunas verduras –respondió algo apenada, por la acción del rubio- ¿Podrías soltar mi mano? –dijo desviando su mirada del rubio.

-Gomen –dijo no muy convencido de hacerlo, pero al final lo hizo- ¿Qué tengo que hacer? –pregunto desviando la mirada.

-Primero, cámbiate esa ropa mojada y lávate las manos –le dijo ella un poco seria, pero desconcertada por la mueca divertida del rubio.

-¿Enserio? –Cuestiono irónico acercando un poco su rostro al de ella, acto que respondió intentando alejarse un poco de él- Qué curioso que seas tú la que me pide que me cambie de ropa mojada, y cuando yo te lo pedí preferiste cocinar y luego cambiarte –comento divertido, intentando aguantar la risa, pero sonrió victorioso al ver un pequeño puchero en el rostro de la joven ante su comentario.

-Tan solo ve a cambiarte –dijo ella entre su puchero, cerrando sus ojos e intentando ocultar el ligero sonrojo que en sus mejillas encendía.

-¡Je! Como usted diga, mi señora –dijo haciendo una reverencia con el brazo extendido a manera de broma antes de salir de la cocina… Sin notar la sonrisa nostálgica de ella una vez hubo salido él.

_"-la mirada que ese joven tiene hacia ti es muy distinta a la de una compañera… -ella aún le miraba desconcertada- La mirada de ese joven desborda amor por ti, sufre por no poder decírtelo o por temor a lastimarte, pero te aseguro que él te ama -."_

-*¿Será cierto?* -se cuestionaba ella al ver el lugar por donde salió el rubio- *¿Entonces porque diría que no?* -se preguntaba Hinata con algo de duda- *¡¿Qué demonios estoy pensando? ¡Eso no debe importarme ahora!* -negaba con fuerza mientras regresaba a lo que hacía.

-Ya regrese Neechan –dijo animada Yuki, entrando con un delantal blanco con algunas fresas bordadas en las orillas y debajo un kimono rojo con borde blanco y un obi de color azul pastel, en el cual se grababan varias camelias rojas como la que tenía su cabello, sus mangas eran más largas que sus brazos, pero eran sujetadas por un pequeño listón blanco y le llegaba hasta un poco arriba de las rodillas- ¿Cómo me queda? –pregunto mostrando su delantal y kimono mientras daba un par de vueltas.

-Te queda muy bien, me da gusto –respondió Hinata con una sonrisa- Ahora trae tu banco y me ayudas ¿sí? –le dijo con dulzura, a lo que ella asentía y traía un pequeño banco para alcanzar la altura de ella y empezaba a rallar el pan dentro del tazón.

-Tengo que rallar el pan… Para mis croquetas… -decía en canto la pequeña mientras lo hacia una y otra vez, a lo que Hinata solo sonreía con felicidad mientras picaba un poco de perejil- Neechan –dijo llamando la atención de Hinata- Obachan dijo que trabajaría un poco más, por lo que no podrá ayudarnos –dijo inocentemente.

-Bien –dijo ella- Significa que debemos preparar una rica cena, para que se sienta orgullosa –le dijo con amabilidad, a lo que Yuki asintió con una gran sonrisa devuelta por Hinata.

-Parece que se están divirtiendo –comento una voz varonil llamando la atención de ambas, encontrándose con un joven rubio de ojos azulados tan intensos como el cielo, el cual sonreía con alegría, llevaba puesto un pantalón de color negro corto con los típicos zapatos ninja, una playera naranja con los bordes de la manga y el cuello en negro y una línea que llegaba del cuello a un lado de la manga de cada lado.

-¡Miedo sito, te ves bien! –alago la pequeña con una sonrisa al verlo, mientras Hinata observaba un poco sorprendida a la niña.

-*No es común que ella alague a las personas* -pensaba desconcertada.

-Y bien… ¿Ahora que tengo que hacer? –pregunto Naruto a Hinata, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Hay un tazón con lentejas por haya ¿Te importaría triturarlas con el tenedor? –le indico con cierta indiferencia, tratando de evitar su mirada.

-Si –dijo él con una sonrisa antes de dirigirse hacia un lado de Yuki.

-Oye… -dijo Yuki observando al rubio, quien dirigió una mirada de intriga hacia ella- ¿En verdad, sabes cocinar? –le pregunto ingenua.

-¡Ha! –Exclamo el rubio- ¡No me subestimes, soy un excelente cocinero! –Proclamo con superioridad, girando su rostro hacia un lado para que la niña no lo viera- *La verdad no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que hago* -pensaba con lagrimas en sus ojos que salían como si fuesen ríos y una mueca cómica.

-*¿Está hablando enserio?* -se cuestionaba Hinata- *Creí que no, por eso es que siempre se la pasaba en Ichiraku* -se decía, observando la forma en la que él giraba su rostro para que no lo observasen.

-¡Asombroso! –Exclamo Yuki- Entonces seguro la cena quedara deliciosa –dijo emocionada antes de seguir rayando el pan.

-Sí, tienes razón -apoyo Hinata a la niña, llamando la atención del rubio, el cual al verla pudo apreciar una acción negativa en el rostro de ella.

-*No me creyó* -concluyo el rubio al ver la mirada de ella.

Sin más que decir, los tres continuaron preparando la cena, con una que otra broma de Yuki para el rubio, en la cual ambos reían a carcajadas, mientras Hinata se limitaba a reír de una forma más discreta, siendo observada secretamente por el rubio, el cual hacia más grande su sonrisa al ver la de ella, desde la puerta de aquella cocina, bien podrían considerarse a esos tres como una familia muy unida, pero no era el caso para quien los conociera realmente.

El naranja y rojo de aquel atardecer que teñía el cielo, lentamente era absorbido por los azules y violetas de la noche, hasta que finalmente la luna brillaba en lo alto mientras las estrellas la acompañaban, una pequeña casa en el centro de un frondoso bosque, de la cual emanaba el sonido de varias risas.

-Y luego… Naruto dejo caer la croqueta… y todo el aceite caliente le salpico –contaba entre risas Yuki- jajá debiste verlo Obachan –girándose a la anciana que se encontraba a la par suya- ¡Grito como niña! –rompió en una carcajada, a lo que la anciana comenzó a reír, mientras que el rubio hacia un puchero hacia un lado con la cara sonrojada, mientras la de cabello azulado reía por lo bajo al recordar la escena.

-Pero no se compara a la vez que tú la dejaste caer y cuando el aceite salto saliste corriendo de la cocina a esconderte detrás del sofá –acuso esta vez el rubio, haciendo que la niña hiciera esta vez el puchero mientras el resto reía.

-Creo que es suficiente risa por hoy ¿No creen? –Hablo la anciana después de haber calmado su risa a lo que el resto paro lentamente- Es hora de ir a dormir –dijo levantándose de la mesa y empezar a levantar los platos.

-No te molestes –dijo Hinata para detenerla- Yo lo hare –le sonrió con dulzura a lo que ella se limito a asentir.

-¡Yo te ayudo! –se apresuro a decir Yuki.

-De ninguna forma –corto la anciana- Es hora de que vayas a la cama –ordeno colocándose a su par y observándola con seriedad.

-¡Aún no tengo sueño obachan! –se quejo Yuki.

-¡Yuki! –Le llamo Hinata, haciéndola callar- Debes obedecer… –le llamo la atención, observándola con cierta seriedad.

-Pero… -intento objetar.

-Si no obedeces tendré que llevarte por la fuerza –hablo esta vez el rubio, a lo que la niña solo refunfuño y de mala gana se fue junto con la anciana.

Una vez más ambos se quedaron solos en silencio, hasta que Hinata se levanto de la mesa y empezó a levantar los platos, Naruto al notarlo no tardo en ponerse de pie y ayudarle.

-No es necesario –dijo ella sin mirarlo.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer –dijo tranquilamente el rubio mientras continuaba ayudándola- Después de todo si no fuera por ti no hubiese tenido tan deliciosa cena –comento con una sonrisa antes de perderse en la puerta con los platos en mano, dejando a Hinata algo sorprendida y levemente sonrojada, pero al reaccionar de lo acontecido negó con fuerza, para desaparecer ese rubor de sus mejillas y dirigirse hacia la puerta por la que el rubio había salido, entrando a la pequeña cocina, se acerco a donde él estaba y deposito los platos en un pequeño lavabo, empezó a enjabonar algunos para luego pasárselos al rubio, mientras él los desaguaba y secaba dejándolos en una pequeña canasta a su lado.

-¿Por qué? –Dijo Hinata después de unos minutos de silencio, desconcertando al rubio- ¿Por qué no usaste toda tu fuerza cuando nos enfrentamos la primera vez? –cuestiono sin despegar la vista de lo que hacía, pero el rubio pudo notar cierto aire de frustración en la voz de ella.

-¿A qué te refieres? –pregunto aún sin entender.

-Cuando Tsunade-sama les pidió que me capturaran falsamente con el propósito de que yo me enfrentara a ustedes… -comenzó a explicar Hinata- No me demostraste toda tu fuerza… No usaste conmigo las mismas técnicas que usabas cuando entrenabas esta mañana, ni siquiera quisiste entrar en modo senin ¿Por qué? –pregunto, finalizando su tarea y observándolo directamente a los ojos, los cuales se abrieron ligeramente al ver la frustración que en la mirada de ella se reflejaba, lentamente se desvió hacia el ultimo plato que le quedaba por secar.

-No lo sé –respondió Naruto cerrando ligeramente los ojos, acto que fue respondió por Hinata al bajar la mirada hacia el lado contrario- Creo que en el fondo, inconscientemente, sabía que eras tú, por eso no fui capaz de usar toda mi fuerza –confeso dejando el plato sobre la canasta.

-Entiendo… -dijo ella un poco más bajo, dejando que su flequillo cubriera sus ojos, acto que no paso desapercibido por él.

-No es que te subestime, se que eres más fuerte de lo que me imagino –hablo él- Pero… Yo soy incapaz de golpearte… -bajo esta vez la mirada, mientras que la de ella se levantaba algo sorprendida- No me preguntes porque… Ya que no se si sea capaz de decírtelo sin tener miedo a que tú me odies… Qué es lo más seguro… –finalizo empezando a salir de la cocina evitando el mirarla, mientras ella no despegaba su vista de él, inconscientemente su mano se posaba sobre su pecho ligeramente cerrado.

-Naruto… -musito débilmente bajando la mirada, cerró los ojos, aquel silencio que sus oídos escuchaban, su mente solo podía percibir el fuerte y rápido latido que su corazón daba- *¿Acaso tú…?* -se cuestionaba con tristeza pero la cual no mostraba en su rostro y sus parpados se mantenían cerrados.

Un nuevo día empezaba, anunciados por los primeros rayos del sol, un día como cualquier otro para muchos, pero para una niña en especial era un hermoso día, su mirada reflejaba un deje de tristeza al posarse en el horizonte, esperando la llegada de alguien que en el fondo sabía que no llegaría, con cuidado entro a su cuarto por la ventana y la cerro detrás de sí, este era un día especial y quería disfrutarlo, golpeo con fuerza sus mejillas con la palma de sus manos y sonrió al final.

-Yuki… -escucho una voz gentil detrás de la puerta al ser tocada, no tardo en reconocerla por lo que sonrió ligeramente, mientras empezaba a quitarse su pijama de color rosa.

-Pasa Neechan –dijo mientras hacía esfuerzos por quitarse esa blusa rosa- Ugr –gruño en un intento desesperado por que su cabeza saliera de la blusa.

-Déjame ayudarte –le dijo Hinata entrando y dejando un paquete sobre su cama, para luego quitarle despacio la blusa.

-Aire al fin –respiro la niña aliviada- Gracias Neechan –dijo intentando sonar feliz, cosa que no engaño a Hinata.

-Te traje algo –dijo señalando el paquete sobre su cama, una pequeña caja de envoltorio floreado, con un listón que finalizaba en un moño en el centro de la caja de color blanco.

-¿Para mí? –Dijo emocionada a lo que ella solo asintió- ¡Arigato! –exclamo al abrazarla y luego lanzarse al regalo y empezar a rasgarlo, sus ojos brillaron al ver un hermoso kimono de color azul oscuro con bordados de mariposa amarillas, un obi de color rosa y sobre este una camelia roja de la cual caían un par de listones en amarillo- ¡Es hermoso! –Dijo con una gran sonrisa al ver el kimono- ¿Puedo ponérmelo ahora? –cuestiono ansiosa.

-Primero debes bañarte –le dijo Hinata con amabilidad y una sonrisa un tanto maternal.

-Está bien –asintió ella- Pero que tal si nos bañamos juntos en las aguas termales que están cerca de aquí –propuso con una sonrisa.

-¿Juntos? –Dijo desconcertada- ¿No querrás decir juntas? –intento corregir.

-No –negó ella- Me refiero a ti, la obachan y Naruto-niisan –respondió segura.

-¿Niisan? –Dijo un tanto confundida- Parece que le has tomado cariño –comento con una sonrisa.

-Sí, quizá sea un miedo sito pero es divertido –respondió ella con una gran sonrisa- Me ha hecho reír bastante y olvidar un poco el que Sasuke-niisan no estará hoy –dijo esto último un poco triste- ¿Puede venir, no? –pregunto ansiosa.

-Es tú cumpleaños, tú decides –le respondió ella acariciándole la cabeza con ternura.

-¡Grandioso! –exclamo, antes de salir corriendo de la habitación y comenzar a correr.

-*Así que él la hizo reír para olvidar su tristeza* -se decía aún con una sonrisa- *Creo que te debo una… Naruto…* -finalizo al redirigir su mirada al kimono que recién le había regalado a Yuki.

-¡Naruto-niisan! –grito alegremente la niña al entrar a la habitación del aludido sin tocar, encontrándose con un rubio el cual dormía plácidamente en su cama, roncando y balbuceando palabras sin sentido.

-Sí, sí quiero otra ración de ramen –afirmaba el rubio entre sus sueños, mientras su boca se movía como si realmente lo estuviese comiendo y disfrutando.

-¡Vamos, vamos, despierta! –insistía la niña moviéndolo con fuerza, pero el rubio se aferraba a sus sabanas, indignada lo soltó y con una mueca de disgusto- *¿Cómo era que se hacía esto?* -se cuestionaba mentalmente- ¡Ya recordé! –Dijo dando un golpe a la palma de su mano con una sonrisa en su rostro- ¡Henge no jutsu! (変化の術 Transformación) –exclamo al hacer una posición de manos, al instante en que una nube de humo cubría su cuerpo.

El rubio aún balbuceaba en sueños, cuando sintió una mano tocar su hombro, era delicada y algo grande, pero el deseo de continuar durmiendo le hacía alejarse de ella.

-Naruto… -decía una voz femenina de forma sensual a su oído.

-cinco minutos más mamá –suplicaba el rubio, dándose vuelta.

-Naruto… Onegai… Despierta –suplicaba aquella voz sensual, moviéndolo más, acercando su boca más a su oído- Te necesito… -continuo, el rubio lentamente fue abriendo sus ojos para encontrarse con una hermosa joven de largo cabello azulado de ojos perla, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver que la joven llevaba puesto únicamente un ligero camisón, corto que dejaba poco a la imaginación.

-Hi-Hinata… -tartamudeo completamente rojo- ¿Q-Que haces aquí? –pregunto nervioso al ver que ella subía lentamente a su cama y su rostro estaba ligeramente sonrojado.

-Naruto… -dijo en el mismo tono sensual- ¿Irías conmigo a bañarnos en las aguas termales? –pregunto en el mismo tono sensual, el rostro del rubio empezaba a encenderse como un farol de color rojo.

-Hi-na-ta –tartamudeo con el rostro encendido en rojo- Yo… bueno… tú… Tú y yo… juntos… en un baño… -balbuceaba aún sin poder asimilar la información.

-Yuki… –dijo gentilmente una voz femenina entrando a la habitación del rubio, dejando ver a una joven de largo cabello azulado de ojos perlados- Date pri-sa –entrecorto, al ver a una joven idéntica a ella con un camisón bastante ligero y corto que dejaba poco a la imaginación acorralando contra la pared a un rubio de ojos azules, con el rostro completamente rojo.

-Do-Dos Hinatas –comento al ver a la joven que recién entraba, miro a una y a otra un par de veces- Estoy alucinando –dijo antes de que su vista comenzara a nublarse y lentamente el ruido se fue alejando de sus oídos.

-Naruto, Naruto ¡Naruto! –escuchaba en su mente cada vez más fuerte mientras su cuerpo era zarandeado, finalmente cuando sus ojos comenzaban a abrirse pudo notar el rostro de una joven de cabello azulado como la noche de ojos perlados con piel nívea.

-Hinata… -dijo al reconocerla, pero antes de que pudiese decir algo más.

-¡Neechan, apártate, yo lo despertare! –grito una voz parecida a la de ella, al instante en que entraba una joven idéntica a Hinata pero con menos ropa con un balde de agua el cual aventó sobre el chico.

-¡Esta fría! –Grito el rubio al ser mojado por tal cantidad de agua- ¡Óyeme ¿qué te pasa? –reclamo saliendo de la cama, alzando el puño hacia la otra Hinata, pero se detuvo al ver la apariencia de la joven- ¿Qué otra Hinata? –Dijo al verla, pero en eso el recuerdo de lo que había pasado vino a su mente y su rostro se torno rojo- Tú… -dijo señalando a la otra Hinata.

-Yuki, te importaría quitar ese Henge –comento secamente la Hinata detrás del rubio, a lo que la otra bufo molesta al instante en que una nube de humo cubría- Ahora ve a cambiarte –le ordeno a lo que la niña salió al paso de un soldado refunfuñando con expresión molesta.

-¡Esa niña está loca! –Le dijo el rubio después de unos minutos de silencio girándose hacia Hinata- ¡Estuvo acosándome para que la llevara a unas aguas termales transformada en ti! –Se desahogo molesto con una vena en su frente, mientras Hinata mantenía los ojos cerrados y suspiraba pesadamente- ¡¿Y quién le enseño a usar chakra tan pequeña? –reclamo como si fuese el más grande crimen de todos.

-Yo le enseñe a usar el Henge, pero ahora veo que fue un gran error –suspiro pesadamente Hinata- Creí que sería lo mejor por si se veía envuelta en una batalla por accidente –explicaba con cierta preocupación- Pero luego comenzó a pasar más tiempo con Karin y a observar la forma en la que suele acercarse a Sasuke, incluso como intenta despertarlo, fue exactamente igual a como lo hizo contigo, a excepción de que Karin no usa ningún Henge –continuaba recargando su cabeza sobre sus hombros.

-¿Qué..? –dijo el rubio asimilando su explicación- Entonces… -dijo pensativo- Sasuke si que debe sufrir infartos cada vez que despierta –comento con su inocencia característica.

-No –respondió secamente ella- Sasuke ni siquiera le presta la más mínima atención a cada intento de Karin –respondió con cierta burla.

-Eso debe olivarte bastante –comento el rubio algo molesto y cruzándose de brazos.

-Para nada –respondió tranquilamente- De hecho hasta me parece gracioso –comento con una ligera sonrisa al observar al rubio- Bueno… Yuki quiere que vayamos todos a unas aguas termales que no quedan muy lejos de aquí a bañarnos, por ser su cumpleaños es costumbre que la dejemos hacer lo que quiera, así que no tenemos opción –explico avanzando.

-Con que por eso era… -reflexionaba el rubio con un puchero aún enfadado- No le costaba nada haberlo dicho desde un principio y en vez de hacerme pasar por todo eso –reclamaba a la nada conservando ese puchero.

-¡Hmp! –exclamo Hinata, llamando la atención del rubio- Quizá hubiese sido más fácil, pero no hubiese tenido nada de diversión para ella –explico al acercarse al marco de la puerta, conservando cierta seriedad en su rostro- Además no veo porque te molestas tanto, si tu cuando eras pequeño solías hacer el Oiroke no jutsu (おいろけの術 Técnica para adultos) con el tercer Hokage, Jiraiya-sama, Ebisu-sensei y muchos otros adultos ¿o me equivoco? –pregunto con inocencia, a lo que el rubio solo atino a dejar que su rostro se tornara completamente rojo y su cuerpo temblara por los nervios.

-E-Eso ya quedo en el pasado… -dijo temblando ligeramente, sin que el rojo de su rostro se apagara- Y-Ya he madurado –dijo, más sus piernas temblaban y sus brazos se mantenían cruzados intentando dar a demostrar que mantenía su postura.

-Se nota –comento Hinata con indiferencia al ver la actitud del rubio- Mejor date prisa y arregla tus cosas para irnos –le sugirió antes de salir de la habitación- Se me olvidaba –dijo apareciendo de nuevo en el marco de la puerta- Cerca de las aguas termales hay un pueblo pequeño, en el cual se estará celebrando un festival, por lo que debes usar otra ropa diferente a la de un shinobi –comento observándolo.

-¿He, porque? –pregunto el rubio ya más tranquilo.

-A las personas de ese pueblo le asustan los shinobis, por lo que debemos pasar desapercibidos y comportarnos como personas normales que solo están de visita –explico antes de salir de que su figura desapareciera del lugar en el que se encontraba.

-¿Y ahora qué hago? –Se preguntaba el rubio angustiado- No tengo más ropa que a la que estoy acostumbrado a usar –se quejaba buscando algo que ponerse, empezó a revisar en varios cajones, hasta que una sonrisa se formo en sus labios al encontrar algo- ¡Esto servirá! –exclamo sacando una tela de aquel cajón.

-¡Es hora de irnos! –anuncio Yuki, quien ahora vestía una blusa rosa y sobre esta una pequeña falda tableada de color azul con tirantes del mismo color, con cuello blanco doblado dándole la forma de una "V", zapatos negros, calcetas blancas y un pequeño sombrero color crema con un listón celeste, rápidamente comenzó a correr por el pasillo hasta la puerta principal- Neechan, ¡dile a Naruto-niisan que se apresure! –pidió algo desesperada por salir.

-Tranquilízate, aún hay tiempo –le dijo con una sonrisa- Mejor ve con Sophie-obachan a ver si ya esta lista –le sugiero amablemente a lo que ella asintió y salió corriendo.

-¡Ya estoy listo! –anuncio el rubio bajando las escaleras, llamando la atención de Hinata, quien al girarse se encontró con un joven de cabello rubio de ojos azules tan intensos que rivalizarían con el cielo mismo con una sonrisa impecable, vistiendo un pantalón negro con unos tenis del mismo color, una playera blanca, ligeramente en un tono verde pero bastante suave con una chaqueta de cierre completamente naranja abierta hasta la mitad, más su mirada se dirigió a la joven que enfrente de él se encontraba, vestía un hermoso vestido con tirantes delgados de color lila pastel, con unas zapatillas del mismo color, su cabello largo azulado tenía sujetos dos mechones atrás con un mocho del mismo color que su vestido, dejando caer uno en cada lado de su rostro.

Un silencio incomodo se hizo presente entre ambos, más que la mirada de uno se perdía en la del otro, ambos consientes de que en su propio interior, los latidos de sus corazones latían con fuerza, tan rápido que temían saliese de sus pechos, pero ignorantes de que era lo mismo en el otro.

-*Esto… Esto está mal… Yo… Yo no puedo* -se decía Hinata bajando la mirada hacia un lado, mientras su mano inconscientemente se posaba en su pecho ligeramente apretada.

-*Hinata* -sonreía el rubio, acercándose lentamente a ella, pero su mirada rápidamente se despego de ella y se poso en sus labios, sin embargo antes de que pudiese decir o hacer algo, Yuki salto hacia ella abrazándola- *Que inoportuna eres enana* -insultaba en su interior con una mueca de disgusto al ver a la niña abrazar a Hinata- ¡Te ves bien, enanita! –comento más tranquilo al verla.

-¡Tú también miedo sito! –regreso el "alago" Yuki- Neechan, Obachan dijo que no iría –comento desilusionada.

-¿No irá? –dijo Hinata desconcertada para luego dirigir su mirada hacia la puerta de una habitación.

-Lo lamento, pero bien sabes la razón –le dijo con una sonrisa triste, a lo que ella capto el mensaje y bajo la mirada.

-Te entiendo –dijo con desilusión- Entonces… -dijo levantando su rostro nuevamente- ¡Regresaremos pronto! –dijo como despedida con una sonrisa, tratando de reconfortar a la anciana, más el rubio no se miraba muy convencido de ello, al igual que la pequeña quien era la más desilusionada.

-¡Vamos Yuki! –Dijo intentando llamar la atención de la niña, lo cual logro- ¡Te llevare en mis hombros! –propuso con una sonrisa, tratando de que ella olvidase su tristeza.

-¿De verdad? –pregunto animada.

-¡Por supuesto! –afirmo él tomándola de la mano y guiándola hacia afuera- ¡Te veremos después, obachan! –se despidió el rubio mientras llevaba a Yuki de la mano.

-¡Cuídense! –Se despidió ella con una sonrisa, agitando la mano levemente- Aún falta, para que llegue ese día, disfruta el tiempo que puedas a su lado –dijo a Hinata una vez habían salido los otros dos.

-No te prometo nada… -hablo con cierta sequedad- Pero… lo intentare… -fue lo último que dijo.

-¡Hinata, date prisa! –grito desde afuera el rubio, siendo apoyado por Yuki, quien ahora estaba sentada en sus hombros.

-¡Date prisa Neechan! –le grito.

-Regresaremos pronto –se despidió con una reverencia antes de salir y alcanzar al rubio y a la niña.

-Seguramente ellos harían una hermosa pareja –dijo al ver con ternura como ambos jóvenes caminaban a la par del otro, mientras ella sonreía, el rubio reía abiertamente, sin duda por alguna broma de Yuki, puesto que ella también reía- Ese chico… -dijo enfocándose en el rubio- Sufre sin razón alguna –dijo un poco nostálgica- No se ha dado cuenta de que su amor siempre ha sido correspondido –continuaba al ver como lentamente se perdían de su vista- Se enfada porque Hinata protege a Sasuke –dijo recordando las múltiples muecas y expresiones de enfado del rubio- Pero es normal que ella lo haga… -Recordando esta vez a la aludida- Después de todo… Es… Su hermano…


	30. Capitulo 29: Los dos hermanos

_**Capitulo 29**__**: Los dos hermanos**_

Las amargas lágrimas carmesí del cadáver que en aquellos ojos dorados se veían reflejados, aquellos ojos que ahora se cristalizaban distorsionando el reflejo del cadáver frente a si… El aire impregnado con aquel aroma metálico de la sangre haciendo que aquellos cristales en sus doradas pupilas se convirtieran en amargas lagrimas de dolor… La comisura de sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos, sollozos ahogados en lagrimas que de ellos se liberaban, sus mejillas manchadas por aquella sustancia espesa de color carmesí, sus manos finas y delicadas temblaban con frenesí al levantarse lentamente y acariciar en un ligero roce el rostro de aquel cadáver frente a aquella joven de largo cabello negro, ojos dorados que ahora derramaban lágrimas de dolor, su piel nívea tan suave como un pétalo de rosa y delicada como la más fina porcelana, manchada con la sangre de aquel cadáver.

-Hermano… -musito entre sollozos al tomar entre sus manos aquel rostro inerte del cadáver, perteneciente a un joven de larga cabellera plateada, sus ojos, aquellas jemas doradas ahora opacas por la sombre de la muerte, sus brazos atados por cadenas unidas dos imponentes pilares de roca pulida con escrituras antiguas talladas en ellos, mientras que el cuerpo del joven era atravesado por el frio metal de aquella hoja afilada perteneciente a una katana de mango blanco.

-Hermano… -hablo de nuevo la joven con la voz quebrada y la respiración agitada por el dolor que se anudaba en su garganta, repitió la misma palabra una y otra vez con cada lágrima que de sus ojos brotaban.

-¡Hermano! –libero en un sonoro grito casi desgarrador, pero no se comparaba a la forma tan atormentada y pútrida de su alma desgarrada con aquel dolor y odio que danzaban en su interior.

Parpadeo un par de veces para enfocar su vista al horizonte y detenerse repentinamente, llamando la atención de sus acompañantes, dos hombres de porte alto y erguido de orgullo, sus ropas delataban su procedencia militar, como soldados honorables, ambos de cabello castaño y ojos negros.

-¿Shion-sama? –cuestiono uno de ellos sacándola del trance en el que se había sumergido una joven de largo cabello rubio blanquecino de ojos como la amatista, la piel nívea, suave y tersa, su vestimenta un kimono rosa blanquecino, con detalles rojos, y la parte baja roja.

-¿Ocurre algo? –cuestiono preocupado el segundo acompañante.

-No es nada, continuemos –respondió con seriedad, antes de continuar su camino y los hombres delante de ella.

-*De nuevo esa visión…* -pensaba afligida tratando de guardar la compostura.

Al horizonte se alzaban las imponentes puertas de aquella muralla en donde se grababa en lo alto de una placa sobre aquellas puertas que ahora se abrían lentamente, el símbolo de Konoha, mientras que por el umbral de las puertas abiertas asomaban tres siluetas al frente dos hombres, y detrás de ellos una mujer sacerdotisa.

La risa infantil de aquella pequeña resonaba entre las copas de los arboles, perteneciente a una niña de cabello castaño corto que se dividía en dos cayendo cada mitad sobre sus hombros de ojos color amatista, vestía una pequeña blusa de color rosa con el cuello doblado en forma de "V" de color blanco con encajado en las orillas, una falda tableada de color azul con tirantes del mismo color los cuales se colocaban sobre la blusa, un sombrero de color crema con un listón celeste… La niña corría entre saltos zigzagueando de un árbol a otro en medio del camino mientras reía.

-¡Yuki! –grito desde atrás una voz masculina un poco molesta a juzgar por su tono- ¡Ven para acá! –volvió a gritar, por el horizonte detrás de de la pequeña asomaba una cabellera rubia, perteneciente a un joven alto de ojos azules con tres marcas en forma de bigotes zorrunos en cada mejilla, vestía un pantalón negro con tenis del mismo color, una camisa de color verde en un tono bastante suave con una chaqueta delgada de cierre en color naranja completamente, el joven tenia ligeramente fruncidas las cejas demostrando su enojo, intentando alcanzar a la pequeña, pero ella libero una carcajada más grande, regreso su rostro y con su dedo índice lo coloco debajo de su ojo derecho jalando ligeramente su piel para mostrar más la forma de su ojo y sacarle la lengua.

-¡Alcánzame si puedes miedo sito! –se burlo entre risas Yuki, mientras regresaba su mirada hacia su camino, ignorando que sus palabras consiguieron que el rubio frunciera más sus cejas, apretando los dientes con fuerza al igual que una vena sobresaltara en su cabeza.

-¡Pagaras por lo que hiciste! –sentencio molesto el rubio entre sus gritos mientras intentaba alcanzar a la pequeña.

Un suspiro cansino se dejo escapar por la comisura de sus labios, al ver el revuelo de aquellos dos que corrían enfrente, un joven rubio de ojos color zafiro que perseguía a una pequeña niña de cabello castaño de ojos color amatista, que a diferencia de ellos, caminaba tranquilamente disfrutando de la brisa refrescante que colaba entre los arboles meciendo su largo cabello azulado como la noche, al igual que su vestido de color lila pastel de tirantes bastante fino, sus pies eran cubiertos por unas zapatillas bajas del mismo color que el vestido, parte de su cabello era sujetado en dos mechones atrás, con un pequeño moño lila, dejando caer otro mechón de cabello a los lados de su rostro los cuales resaltaban las facciones de su rostro los cuales resaltaban las facciones de su rostro, sus ojos eran de un color perla, su piel suave y tersa como un pétalo de rosa y delicada como la porcelana, en sus manos llevaba un bolso de color beige algo grande, sus pasos eran tranquilos y elegantes.

Pero su mirada se mantenía fría e indiferente, un suspiro más escapo de sus labios al ver como su joven acompañante atrapaba a la niña y esta en un arrebato por soltarse pateaba su rostro dejando marcado en él la silueta de sus zapatos, incrementando más el enojo del rubio.

El camino se mantenía tranquilo cerca de ella pero bastante ameno por donde sus dos acompañantes corrían uno tras otro… Su mirada perlada se alzo levemente al escuchar el lejano sonido del agua fluir… Más adelante la pequeña Yuki se detenía repentinamente en lo alto de una colina después de haber corrido y reído por un rato, sus ojos color amatista brillaban con ilusión al ver hacia el horizonte.

Por su parte el joven rubio aún continuaba con su persecución, preguntándose el hecho de que aquella niña fuese más rápida que él, salió de sus pensamientos al ver la cima de la colina y enfocarse en Yuki parada y con una sonrisa en el rostro sin despegar la vista del horizonte, una oportunidad única si lo pensaba, de pronto su mirada se torno maliciosa, lentamente se encamino hacia ella evitando hacer el menor ruido posible.

-¡Ah! –exclamo Yuki con sorpresa al sentir unas manos aprisionar su cintura y levantarla en lo alto, un aire frio golpeo su espalda haciéndola sudar frio, lentamente giro su rostro con temor.

Lo primero que noto fue un aura oscura detrás de ella con un aire asesino que de aquella sombra que se alzaba salía, sus ojos parecían arder en llamas de ira fulminándola.

-¡Yu-ki! –entrecorto aquella silueta oscura que ahora se dejaba ver, mostrando a un joven rubio de ojos azules como el zafiro, con tres marcas zurronas en cada mejilla.

-Na-Naruto… -tembló su voz al sentir la mirada de ira por parte del rubio sobre ella- No estas molesto ¿verdad? –cuestiono pausadamente sin dejar de temblar de los nervios, pero el que aquel rubio sostuviera esa mirada sobre ella no ayudaba mucho- fue solo una inocente broma –rio nerviosamente cerrando sus ojos para no sentir esa presión sobre si.

-¿Una broma? –cuestiono serio ¡¿Una broma? –estallo al fin- Te transformaste en Hinata y me acosaste para que te acompañara a esos balnearios, luego me aventaste un balde de agua fría, después tiraste de mis mejillas, me arrancaste unos mechones de cabello, me mordiste y al final pateaste mi rostro –explicaba en gritos de desahogo- ¡¿Y te parece una broma? –finalizo zarandeándola.

La pequeña solo temblaba nerviosamente esperando la venganza del rubio, inconscientemente sus ojos rodaron por un lado, su mirada se ilumino y una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en sus labios.

-¡Neechan! –grito, mientras fingía afligió- ¡El miedo sito me esta molestando y quiere golpearme! –gruesas lagrimas salían de sus ojos, los labios del rubio se separaron de gran manera, incrédulo ante la increíble actuación de Yuki.

-*Esta enana…* -se decía el rubio aún incrédulo- *solo espero que Hinata no le crea* -pensaba preocupado.

-Naruto… -hablo seriamente una voz femenina detrás de él, causando una sacudida en él, por su parte la niña sonreía victoriosa- Yuki… -dijo de nuevo sin cambiar el tono de su voz, esta vez fue la niña quien se paralizo mientras el rubio sonreía- solo falta esta colina… -finalizo pasando a ambos de largo.

Ambos sintieron como su sangre bajaba de golpe y sus ojos se mantenían estáticos en la joven que caminaba lentamente alejándose de ellos.

-Neechan… -susurro Yuki saliendo del shock nervioso en el que entro- Pero… Naruto… -intento decir al recordar que aún estaba en manos de él.

Mientras que el rubio reaccionaba para observar acusadoramente a la niña y Hinata se detenía a escucharla.

-Déjense de tonterías los dos –hablo seriamente Hinata, haciéndolos callar al instante- Yuki… -dijo un poco más tranquila- has estado molestando a Naruto desde hace un rato, tiene razón de molestarse -la niña bajo la cabeza indignada refunfuñando por lo bajo mientras el rubio sonreía victorioso- y Naruto… tienes dieciocho años y te peleas con una niña de seis –comento irónica, mientras era él quien ahora refunfuñaba- muy maduro –se giro levemente para sonreír complacida por el puchero en las mejillas de ambos.

El silencio tomo control de aquella escena, cortado por la suave brisa que golpeaba sus cuerpos, la mirada del rubio se desvió lentamente hacia Hinata quedando estático por unos momentos al verla sonreír con ternura para él… un momento fugaz pero para él parecía una eternidad… al reaccionar noto que ella ahora le daba la espalda al caminar.

-¡no se queden atrás y dense prisa! –hablo con fuerza por la lejanía que los separaba pero eso no impedía reconocer el tono autoritario con el que los llamo.

-esta bien… -dijeron ambos a coro desilusionado, para después el rubio bajara a Yuki y caminaran sin mucho afán hasta alcanzarla.

La enorme y espesa nube de humo cubría gran parte del bosque, el aire soplaba dispersando el humo dejando ver una silueta, el sonido de pequeñas piedras al caer resonaba en un infinito eco entre los escombros de lo que alguna vez fue un enorme puente… Grandes cantidades de sangre se acumulaban en el interior de su boca, saliendo en tosidos fuertes y dolorosos, sus piernas temblaban con frenesí, apoyo su peso en el mango negro de una katana incrustada en el suelo.

Su respiración era agitada debido al cansancio combinado con el dolor que su cuerpo experimentaba el sudor en su rostro hacia que varios mechones azabaches de su cabello se le pegasen, sus ojos negros como el ónix, su piel blanca era cubierta por el sudor y polvo, sus ropas desgastadas y en algunas partes manchadas con la sangre de sus heridas.

En lo alto el humo terminaba de desvanecerse dejando ver la silueta de un hombre mayor de cabello negro, su rostro y parte de su cabeza vendadas por encima de su ojo derecho, colándose entre las vendas una pequeña ranura que hacia sombra sobre su ojo, su quijada marcada con una cicatriz en forma de "x", vestía una yukata blanca algo empolvada.

-Así que aún estas vivo –comento sereno el hombre mayor al joven el cual solo lo observaba con fatiga.

-Hmp –bufo con indiferencia el joven, intentando recuperar el aliento.

-No será por mucho –hablo de nuevo el enigmático hombre al dirigir lentamente su mano al borde de la manga que cubría su brazo derecho, en tanto el joven de cabellos azabaches le observaba intranquilo- Sabes… -dijo, desconcertando al joven- siempre pensé que la unión que tenían era extraña, pero… -las cejas del joven se curvaban ligeramente- Ahora que se la verdad –la tela de la manga subía lentamente- Te matare y luego ella me pertenecerá –sentencio con frialdad, levanto su rostro dejando que la luz se filtrase por la ranura de sus vendas dejando ver el color rojo sangre de su iris con la pupila negra y tres pequeños remolinos girando a su alrededor.

Por su parte el joven de cabellos azabaches había bajado su cabeza al punto que los mechones de su cabello hacían sombra a su rostro mientras meditaba las palabras del anciano, así pasaron unos minutos en silencio.

-¿Por qué tan callado? –Cuestiono el hombre mayor al ver la actitud de su adversario- Entiendo… -dijo un poco sínico- descuida… Ella estará bien a mi lado –comento sínicamente.

-Ni se te ocurra… -musito con ira el joven un poco bajo- ¡Ni se te ocurra ponerle un dedo encima! –grito explotando en ira, levanto de golpe su rostro mostrando una expresión de rabia, unos ojos rojos como la sangre con una pupila negra en forma de estrella de cinco puntas mientras lagrimas carmesí brotaban de su ojo izquierdo.

Su mirada parecía perdida en el horizonte, sus ojos normalmente perlados ahora parecían perder color debido a la sombra oscura que en ellos se posaba, su cuerpo completamente paralizado, no se inmutaba ni por la brisa que revolvía sus largos cabellos azulados como la noche.

-Neechan… -musitó la pequeña Yuki al ver que Hinata continuaba parada desde hacia un buen rato.

-Hinata… ¿estas bien? –cuestiono Naruto igual de preocupado que Yuki más ella no respondía y permanecía estática.

-Neechan… -llamo Yuki un poco más desesperada zarandeando con fuerza su brazo -¡Neechan! –grito preocupada.

Sus parpados se cerraron y abrieron un par de veces hasta que sus ojos recuperaron el poco brillo habitual que tenían, trato de enfocar su vista encontrándose con el rostro infantil lleno de preocupación perteneciente a Yuki, subió un poco la mirada encontrándose con la misma preocupación reflejada en el rostro de u joven rubio de ojos azules.

-Neechan… -musito un poco más calmada Yuki al ver que al menos Hinata había reaccionado- ¿Qué te ocurrió? –cuestiono aún angustiada.

-¿He? –dijo sin entender a que se refería.

-Te detuviste repentinamente, Yuki y yo te estuvimos hablando pero aún así no respondías –explico el rubio al ver el desconcierto en Hinata.

-No ocurre nada –respondió desviando su mirada, pero un deje de preocupación brillaba en sus ojos, algo que no paso desapercibido por el rubio.

-¿Segura? –volvió a preguntar conservando su preocupación, Hinata la miro detenidamente por unos segundos para luego sonreírle de forma casi maternal, se inclino hacia ella hasta quedar a su altura.

-Si, estoy bien –aseguro acariciando su cabeza- Discúlpame por haberte preocupado –continuo rozando sus mejillas con la yema de sus dedos para retirar unos pequeños mechones que la cubrían- Ahora vamos que ya casi llegamos –propuso a lo que Yuki sonreía más tranquila aún así su sonrisa se incremento al sentir el contacto de los labios de Hinata delicadamente en su frente, un suave sonroso se apodero de sus mejillas al sonreír.

-¡Entonces no ha tiempo que perder! –hablo animado el rubio levantando a Yuki y sentándola en sus hombros a lo que la niña reía divertida- ¡Vamos Hinata! –dijo al tomar su mano y empezar a caminar.

Yuki que había reaccionado al último grito del rubio regreso su mirada a Hinata, sus cejas se fruncieron ligeramente al percatarse del agarre que tenia el rubio sobre Hinata, detallando la expresión indiferente en el rostro ella, sus ojos se tensaron al notar un muy suave sonroso en sus mejillas, tan suave que hasta en su piel nívea se perdía y se daba a conocer cuando se le detallaba tan detenidamente como ella lo hacia en esos momentos, sus facciones se relajaron un poco al ver como Hinata alcanzaba s paso y se soltaba de su agarre.

-¿Este es el lugar? –cuestiono al aire el rubio, Yuki reacciono de sus pensamientos y redirigió su mirada al frente, una vez más su cuerpo se tenso completamente y una gota de sudor frio recorría s cuerpo.

-Si –respondió secamente Hinata, ignorando el rostro tenso de Yuki y la inseguridad en el rubio.

Frente a ellos se alzaba una pequeña casa de una sola planta bastante sencilla con detalles de madera pulida que ahora era recubierta por los suelos con el tono verde mohoso, la puerta principal se encontraba abierta dejando ver las penumbras oscuras en su interior dándole un aspecto más sombrío a la fachada.

-Ne-Neechan… -entrecorto Yuki llamando la atención de Hinata y Naruto- No es necesario que yo valla… digo… solo es el registro, puedo entrar al balneario por un lado –propuso al borde del colapso nervioso, el rubio quien más noto su nerviosismo al sentir las piernas de Yuki temblar sobre sus hombros, cosa que no ayudaba a que guardara la calma después de la extraña sensación que había tenido al ver la casa.

Por su parte Hinata observaba detenidamente la expresión de nerviosismo y temor en el rostro de la niña, sus labios dibujaron una leve sonrisa disfrazada de seriedad.

-Es cierto… -apoyo repentinamente el rubio llamando la atención de ambas- Solo es el registro –rio nerviosamente- Yuki y yo podemos adelantarnos a los balnearios mientras t´lo realizas –propuso aún nervioso.

-Lo ves –dijo Yuki- Naruto-niichan me apoya, podemos esperarte en el interior –dijo en el mismo tono nervioso pero rápido, la sonrisa en el rostro de Hinata parecía crecer un poco más aunque ellos no lo notasen por su mirada seria.

-*¿Niichan?* -se cuestionaba el rubio mientras Yuki hablaba.

-Olvídenlo –corto fríamente Hinata, alarmando más a sus compañeros- Todos vamos a entrar a registrarnos, yo no puedo firmar por ustedes –explico seria.

-¡Pero yo no se firmar! –aclaro Yuki rápidamente en busca que sus palabras la sacasen de ahí.

-Pero sabes escribir tu nombre y no digas lo contrario porque Sasuke y yo te enseñamos –respondió a la misma velocidad que Yuki, por su parte el rubio solo entrecerraba sus ojos y fruncía las cejas desviando su mirada con los labios apretados.

-*Otra vez Sasuke* -reprochaba al aire dentro de su mente.

-Bueno ahora dejen de andar de miedosos y síganme –hablo un poco más tranquila con una ligera sonrisa burlona.

-¡No tengo miedo! –gritaron ambos a la vez, engrandeciendo un poco más la sonrisa de Hinata.

-Entonces entremos –dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta.

Tanto Yuki como Naruto tragaron saliva al ver adentrarse a Hinata, Naruto bajo a Yuki de sus hombros tomando su mano entre la suya.

-Va-Vamos Yuki… -dijo el rubio nervioso jalando de la niña y que sus piernas aún temblaban como para reaccionar por si sola.

Los pasos de los dos eran lentos y pausados, como si intentasen alargar más su entrada, pero cuando reaccionaron ya estaba adentro, era un lugar oscuro con una sola ventana al frente a la par de la puerta, por dentro la poca luz solo dejaba ver algunas penumbras grisáceas y oscuras sombras pertenecientes a un par de meses contra la pared del lado derecho y otro por en el izquierdo, en el centro al fondo un enorme mueble con varias gavetas pequeñas y un poco más delante de este un mostrador de madera y sobre él una campanilla de metal, en la esquina izquierda un pequeños librero y en la derecha una puerta de caoba, cerrada.

El sonido de la campanilla retumbo en sus oídos sacándolos del trance en el que entraron al detallar el interior de la casa.

-No hay nadie… ¿Podemos irnos?-cuestionaron rápidamente Yuki y Naruto en coro.

-No –respondió secamente Hinata, volviendo a tocar la campanilla.

-¿Se les ofrece algo? –cuestiono pausadamente una voz femenina detrás de ellos.

-¡Ah! –exclamaron Yuki y Naruto, dando un pequeño salto sobre si mismos.

Lentamente giraron sus rostros, un aura sombría estaba detrás de ellos, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver a una mujer alta de cabello negro ondulado y largo, piel completamente blanca y demacrada con los labios teñidos de un rojo carmesí, sus ojos negros con una sombra negra en sus arpados producida por una luz debajo de su rostro.

-¡Un fantasma! –gritaron ambos aterrorizados para luego lanzarse a los brazos del otro temblando del miedo.

-Venimos a registrarnos –hablo Hinata con gran calma, mientras el "fantasma" como lo habían nombrado sus compañeros sonreía macabramente.

-¡Ah! –exclamaba en un suspiro, un joven rubio de ojos azules, al dejar su cuerpo sumergirse un poco más adentro del agua caliente, sus músculos parecían relajarse a cada segundo conforme se iba sumergiendo hasta la nariz.

La neblina de vapor cubría en gran parte el lugar, una gran cantidad de agua caliente reposaba dentro de un estaque profundo de piedra dándole la forma de una piscina de agua caliente tan grande que era dividía por una muralla de bambú, del otro lado de la muralla una joven de largo cabello negro azulado como la noche el cual se elevaba a la superficie del agua, de ojos perlados se sumergía en el agua hasta el inicio de su barbilla.

-Esa señora si que fue amable –reflexionaba el rubio al sacar un poco la cabeza y observar el techo, el cual poseía un pequeño tragaluz, sobre el agua, permitiéndole observar el azul cielo- aunque parezca un fantasma –se burlo, riendo un poco.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro mientras continuaba disfrutando del agua, lentamente cerro sus ojos al recostarse de espaldas con una de las piedras, respiro tranquilamente… Sin embargo sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al sentir un roce en su pie derecho, giro su vista para ambos lados, levantándose de golpe aún así el agua le llegaba hasta la mitad del pecho, avanzo unos pasos buscando la razón de aquel extraño roce que sintió.

Un nuevo roce toco su pie, alarmando al rubio, buscaba ahora más desesperado la razón o lo que fuese que le había tocado, moviendo brazos y cabeza como loco, sus cejas se fruncieron en una mueca de disgusto y resignación al escuchar una risilla infantil, seguida de la sensación de peso que subía por su espalda y unos pequeños brazos se aferraban a sus cabellos.

-Soy un monstruo y te comeré –dijo Yuki fingiendo una voz aterradora pero se perdía con su tono infantil.

-Yuki… -dijo como respuesta el rubio en una mezcla de enojo y resignación.

-Ah… -dijo desilusionada la niña- No caíste –hablo en el mismo tono, sin soltarse del cuello del rubio.

-Por supuesto que no –respondió el rubio haciéndose el ofendido- Algo así no me asusta –se alabo con una sonrisa de grandeza.

-Pero si cuando roce tu pie –comento inocentemente y sonrió victoriosa al ver como la sonrisa del rubio se desvanecía y se transformaba en una mueca de enojo algo graciosa.

-¿Y que haces aquí? –cuestiono inocente después de unos segundos, girando levemente su rostro para verla aún aferrada a su cuello- ¿no deberías estar con Hinata? –volvió a cuestionar.

-Si, pero le dije que si me daba permiso de venir a jugar contigo un rato y dijo que si –explico tranquilamente al soltarlo y flotar frente a él. –Además… -el rubio la miro desconcertado por su repentino cambio de humor- No le gusta que la vean cuando tiene cicatrices de combate –la mirada del rubio se torno sombría y distante al recordar la forma tan alarmante en la que llego inconsciente y con múltiples heridas en el cuerpo, pero en especial las más grandes y notorias eran la de su brazo derecho y espalda.

-Entiendo… -musitó como respuesta el rubio, la seriedad mezclada con la preocupación se reflejaban en su rostro desconcertando a la niña por un momento, pero al ver como los ojos del rubio se posaban disimuladamente en la muralla de bambú comprendió la razón.

-Aunque casi ni se notan y se que a Neechan no le molesta que la observe o al menos no me lo diga se que no le gusta porque no quiere que se preocupen por ella –explicaba Yuki con inocencia mientras daba algunas vueltas formando círculos a su alrededor mientras nadaba, el rubio la miro expectante ante sus palabras, para luego sonreír.

-Tienes razón… -dijo más animado- Oye Yuki .le llamo- ¿Quieres ver quién de los dos aguanta más la respiración? –cuestiono animado, ella sonrió enormemente.

Al poco tiempo ambos estaban bajo el agua con las mejillas infladas y el rostro sonrojado por la temperatura del agua, así estuvieron por unos minutos hasta que ambos comenzaron a flaquear tomando su cuello con ambas manos.

-¡Ha! –exclamaron con fuerza al salir del agua, respirando agitadamente.

-¡De nuevo! –dijeron a la vez, mientras se sumergían e el agua, teniendo el mismo resultado de empate una y otra vez.

Ninguno parecía ceder, ambos eran demasiado orgullosos como para hacerlo, hasta que Yuki cedió debido a que su cuerpo era más pequeño y no tan resístete como el rubio, pero orgullosa a no rendirse propuso otra competencia, así continuaron con carreras de nado de un extremo a otro ya que el lado del balneario donde se encontraban era bastante grande, a eso le siguió una competencia de buceo y guerra de agua.

-Ah… -musito débilmente una niña de cabello castaño con la piel completamente roja y los ojos parecían remolinos girando, mientras s cuerpo flotaba en la superficie.

-Creo que nos excedimos un poco –comento entre risas el rubio- Mejor la saco –se propuso, tirando de una tela blanca que le cubría la parte baja como ropa interior tradicional de un kimono, para luego salir del agua con ella colgando de su espalda sujetada solo por aquella tela que colgaba de su ropa.

Por su parte Hinata terminaba de colocarse una yukata azul que les había entregado la recepcionista, salió de ahí con una yukata más pequeña en el mismo tono azul pastel que el de ella, suspiro suavemente al escuchar varios ruidos, gritos y alardeos al otro lado de la puerta corrediza que estaba a su derecha.

-*Parece que se divierten* -pensó nostálgica, dibujando una ligera sonrisa en sus labios- *Iré a ordenar unos bocadillos en lo que terminan* -se propuso al continuar su camino.

-¡Hola Hinata! –saludo el rubio con una gran sonrisa al ver que la aludida se encaminaba hacia él, aún así la joven le miraba indiferente, notando que el rubio llevaba una yukata masculina en el mismo tono azul que ella y en sus brazos cargaba a un niña de cabello castaño que dormía plácidamente recargando su cabeza contra el hombro del joven y su cuerpo era cubierto por una toalla blanca.

-¿Mucho tiempo en el agua? –cuestiono irónica Hinata al posar su mirada en Yuki.

-Si –afirmo el rubio entre risas al ver a Yuki- Nos divertimos de más, creo –comento al regresar su mirada y observar como Hinata tomaba en sus brazos a Yuki, cuidando de no despertarla ayudada del rubio quien apoyaba con cuidado el cuerpo de ella sobre el de Hinata.

-Ordene un poco de comida a la dueña, puedes adelantarte al gran comedor si tienes hambre –comento Hinata al tener a Yuki segura en sus brazos- yo cambiare a Yuki –continuó avanzando por un lado del rubio, sin siquiera verlo a la cara, mientras que el entrecerraba ligeramente sus ojos.

-¡Que bien! –dijo en voz alta cuando Hinata llevaba un par de pasos detrás de él dándose la espalda mutuamente- ¡Muero de hambre! –exclamo al comenzar a caminar hacia adelante.

-Naruto… -hablo Hinata después de que el rubio había avanzado al menos dos metros de ella obligándolo a detenerse y girar levemente su rostro hacia ella para observarla de reojo- Gracias… por Yuki… -finalizo al avanzar varios pasos alejándose de él.

Sus parpados s abrieron de par en par de gran manera entre la sorpresa que aquellas simples palabras dichas con aquel tono de voz amable podía causar en él, una ligera sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios ensanchándose más y más hasta mostrar el blanquecino color de sus dientes perfectamente alineados y sus ojos irradiaban un brillo especial.

La comida fue amena entre los tres, mientras Hinata comía tranquilamente, Yuki y Naruto competían por ver quien comía más, terminando en un empate, seguido de un buen rato jugando en una sala de pin pon en el cual primero jugaron Yuki contra Naruto terminando con la perdida del rubip por la sorpresiva entrada de la peculiar recepcionista distrayéndolo del juego y con la pelota incrustad en el rostro, para luego otro juego entre él y Hinata bastante reñido en el cual Yuki se sorprendió bastan al ver que Hinata había perdido contra el rubio puesto que su yukata se había prendido a una de las esquinas haciéndole perder un poco el equilibrio del brazo pero basto para fallar su golpe y perder, sin darse cuenta la tarde había llegado.

El cielo se teñía en una gama de blancos en un extremo del horizonte subiendo a varios tonos de amarillos y naranjas pasando a unos azules y violetas terminando en unos tonos mucho más oscuros en el otro extremo del horizonte… Un pequeño pueblo en medio del bosque se adornaba con luces y el bullicio de varias personas, no muy lejos de ahí en una pequeña casa como fachada algo tenebrosa, escondía un gran balneario de aguas termales con una posada simple pero acogedora, en una de las habitaciones una pequeña niña de cabello castaño y ojos morados como la amatista y una joven de cabello azulado como la noche de ojos perlados terminaban de arreglarse.

Hinata peinaba con delicadeza el cabello de Yuki para culminar al colocarle una pequeña camelia roja como broche con listones dorados que de el colgaban, para que luego esta acción fuese repetida por ella al colocarle un broche en el cabello y ella terminaba por colocarse unos accesorios más en él.

-Hinata, Yuki dense prisa –se quejaba una voz masculina detrás de una puerta corrediza.

-Ah, ya vamos –respondió con cierta molestia Yuki al dirigirse hacia la puerta y deslizarla por un lado.

Del otro lado de la puerta, recostado contra la pared del pasillo de enfrente, se encontraba un joven alto con los brazos cruzados, cabellera rubia bastante alborotada y rebelde de unos intensos y profundos ojos azules como el zafiro, vestía una yukata masculina de color naranja con el cinturón del obi negro, miraba desinteresado hacia su derecha con la cara algo fastidiada de estar esperando, pero su vista se regreso lentamente al escuchar la puerta deslizarse lentamente y dejar ver a la pequeña Yuki, sonrió traviesamente al verla.

-Nada mal –comento conservando su sonrisa al ver a la pequeña Yuki que vestía un kimono negro con mariposas doradas bordadas en él un obi de color rosa con varios adornos en tela en las orillas, el cual le llegaba una cuarta arriba de su rodilla con una camelia roja con listones dorados que de ella colgaban sobre su cabeza en el lado izquierdo.

-¿Cómo que nada mal? –Cuestiono ofendida Yuki- Este kimono lo hizo Hinata para mí así que esta más que perfecto –dijo ella algo molesta haciendo un puchero y cruzándose de brazos.

-Ya, ya, no quise ofenderte –dijo el rubio intentando calmarla, cosa que pareció funcionar ya que ella sonreía de medio lado.

-De acuerdo –dijo con una sonrisa- Es hora de irnos, ¿verdad Neechan? –cuestiono ella subiendo su mirada hacia arriba al igual que el rubio.

Su cuerpo se tenso ligeramente y sus ojos quedaron estáticos al ver a una joven de larga cabellera azulada como la noche sujetada en dos partes hacia arriba en forma de ovalo por e lado derecho dejando caer sus clásicos mechones a los lados de su rostro, un kimono morado con varios detalles bordados de color rosa, con el obi de un color lila pastel y rosa ajustando un poco su figura, y sobre su cabello varios broches en forma de jazmines, un ligero sonroso se poso en las mejillas del rubio al ver a la joven completamente sin contar la suave sonrisa en sus labios al ver a la pequeña enfrente de ella que también le veía embelesada.

Los múltiples puestos de comida y juegos estaban repletos de personas los niños corrían de un lugar a otro luciendo sus kimonos y yukatas para la ocasión, algunas parejas caminaban tomadas de las manos y otros simplemente disfrutaban la compañía de sus amigos y amigas, entre tanta gente un joven rubio de ojos azules con una yukata naranja acompañado de una joven de largo cabello azulado sujetado hacia arriba de ojos perlados y un kimono morada y una niña de cabello castaño y ojos violetas con un kimono negro con mariposas doradas caminaban distraídamente entre la multitud apreciando desde la distancia cada puesto del lugar.

-¡Neechan, quiero uno de esos! –dijo Yuki tirando del kimono de Hinata señalando con su brazo libre un puesto de juegos, el cual consistía en darle al blanco con una pelota a varias latas apiladas y colgando arriba varios muñecos de felpa.

-De acuerdo –asintió Hinata dedicándole una ligera sonrisa, los tres se dirigieron al puesto.

-Si quieres yo puedo hacerlo –se ofreció con amabilidad el rubio.

-No es necesario –dijo tranquilamente Hinata, por su parte el rubio frunció ligeramente las cejas ante el desprecio de ella y se dedico a observarla, sus parpados se entrecerraron ligeramente con un poco más de molestia al ver como Hinata tomaba una de las pelotas y con un suave movimiento de su muñeca tiro la pelota, el rubio abrió sus ojos un poco al ver que con aquel simple movimiento ella había acertado en el centro derribando todas las botellas.

-¡Felicidades señorita! –Exclamo el dueño del puesto acercándose a ellas- Puede escoger su premio –indico alzando un poco el brazo para mostrar los diferentes muñecos de felpa que tenían.

-Escoge Yuki –dijo con amabilidad Hinata al dirigir su vista hacia la niña.

-A ver… -dijo posando el dedo índice en su mentón analizando cada uno de ellos-¡Ese! –dijo señalando un pequeño zorro blanco de cinco colas con las puntas de diferente color, ojos morados, una media luna acostada bordada en su frente de color celeste… El hombre le alcanzo el zorrito a la niña quien al tenerlo en sus manos lo abrazo como si fuese su más grande tesoro- Gracias Neechan –dijo la pequeño con una sonrisa en sus labios que le fue devuelta por ella.

La cristalina agua reflejaba los brillos de aquel farol, la débil brisa nocturna mecía la superficie, aquellas jemas como la amatista reflejaban esos brillos centrándose en el colorido naranja y blanco luminoso de aquellos peces dorados al nadar en un pequeño estanque.

-¡Quiero uno! –pidió nuevamente Yuki señalando los peces.

-¿Qué te parece si intentas ganar uno? –le propuso amablemente Hinata sosteniendo su mano.

-¡Bien, conseguiré muchos, solo observa! –alardeo como respuesta.

-*Veamos que tan buena es* -se decía el rubio interesado al ver los intentos de Yuki.

-¡Otro! –Grito Yuki con enfado mientras Naruto reía a carcajadas- ¡no te burles, verás que ahora si lo consigo! –alego ella al ver al rubio reír, mientras tomaba otra redecilla e intentaba atrapar al pez dorado consiguiendo el mismo resultado desde hacía un buen rato, prueba de ello eran 10 redes rotas tiradas en el suelo- ¡Otro! –grito nuevamente al romper la ultima que había pedido, el rubio sostenía con fuerza su estomago para contener la risa.

_-Sasuke… Sasuke…_

_Repetía__ una y otra vez una melodiosa voz femenina en medio de aquella profunda oscuridad._

_-¿Qué…? ¿Quién es?_

_Se cuestionaba una voz masculina._

_-Soy yo Sasuke…_

_Respondía la voz femenina_

_-¿Hinata…?_

_Reflexionaba en su interior_

_-Si…_

_Afirmaba ella._

-¿Dónde estará Hinata? –cuestionaba Naruto, observando en ambas direcciones sujetando la mano de Yuki, quien a su vez sujetaba en la otra una pequeña bolsa con un hilo y dentro de esta un pez dorado, mientras el rubio sostenía en su otra mano un pequeño peluche en forma de zorro blanco pequeño.

-No lo sé… -respondía Yuki, imitando al rubio observando en ambas direcciones, ambos continuaban con su camino un tanto distraídos.

-Disculpe mi atrevimiento hermosa dama –dijo una voz masculina, llamando la atención de ambos- Pero me ha cautivado –continuaba un joven de cabellera castaña, alto de ojos del mismo color que su cabello con una yukata de color verde oscuro con rayas negras- Acepte esta flor, aunque no se compara a su belleza –dijo entregando una pequeña rosa en un tono rosa-pastel dibujando en sus labios una sonrisa seductora.

-¿He? –musitaba Hinata desconcertada ante el gesto de aquel desconocido.

-Lo lamento, pero ella viene conmigo –intervino una voz masculina en un tono molesto, el joven castaño parpadeo un par de veces al ver a un joven alto rubio de ojos azules que vestía una yukata de color naranja, el cual se interponía entre él y la mitad de ella.

-Oh, rugeo me disculpe –dijo cortésmente el joven- Pero al ver a esta joven tan bella y sola que no me imagine que ya estuviese casada y con una bella hija –comento al ver a los tres desde una distancia prudente, pasando ligeramente al rubio, enfocándose en Hinata y Yuki quien la sujetaba por el kimono al mismo tiempo que sostenía el hilo de una bolsa que contenía un pez dorado y lo observaba con el ceño fruncido, por su parte el rubio estaba estático con las mejillas teñidas de un fuerte color carmesí, mientras que Hinata denotaba cierto deje de tristeza en su mirar.

-Disculpa la demora querido –dijo apaciblemente una melodiosa voz perteneciente a una hermosa joven de largo cabello rosado un poco ondulado con ojos de color azul oscuro con una rosa del mismo color que su cabello prendida por un lado, vestía un kimono blanco con varios tipos de flores de diferentes colores con un oba morado, con una sonrisa angelical.

-Meiko, amor mío –dijo risueño el joven al tomar la mano de la joven con delicadeza- Descuida… -dijo con una sonrisa, por su parte el rubio tenia una enorme vena brincando en su cien acompañada de una expresión rabiosa en su rostro al ver la actitud de aquel joven.

-¡Oye, ¿Pero quién te has creído? –cuestiono el rubio en un sonoro grito, llamando la atención de los demás jóvenes- ¡Primero coqueteas con Hinata y luego se te da por decir cumplidos y frases románticas a esta jovencita! –reclamaba furioso.

-¿Eso es cierto querido? –cuestiono tiernamente la voz de aquella joven, mientras que el reía nerviosamente, por su arte ella sonreía de una forma angelical y a la vez intrigante.

-E-Esa chica es aterradora… -comentaba el rubio con cierto temor al ver como la joven Meiko llevaba a su "querido" halándolo por el cuello de su yukata arrastrándolo por el suelo inconsciente y con varios arañazos en el rostro y múltiples chinchones en la cabeza.

La noche pasaba tranquila mientras ambos jóvenes y la pequeña disfrutaban de los múltiples juegos y comidas, riendo y compitiendo, pero más que nada apreciando la sonrisa de Yuki, quien había llegado al unto de llorar de la risa por las tonterías de Naruto, por su parte Hinata se mantenía un poco al margen por algunos momentos, extrañando a sus compañeros, pero lo que les resultaba más raro es que siempre observaba hacia otra parte y cuando se sentía descubierta solo sonreía suavemente y les indicaba un nuevo juego, finalmente se detuvieron a apreciar el cartel de una obra de teatro infantil que Yuki no quiso perderse la cual tenia por titulo _"_**_kyōdai_**_"_ (Hermanos).

Finalmente la noche concluyo con unos hermosos fuegos artificiales los cuales apreciaron desde lo alto de un pequeño templo en el centro del pueblo, ahora se encaminaban hacia la posada de aquella extraña señora, con Yuki durmiendo en la espalda del rubio y la joven caminando a la par de él, hasta ahora ambos se habían mantenido en silencio, algo que comenzaba a incomodar bastante al rubio, por su parte Hinata se mantenía distante y por momentos observaba fugazmente el rostro de Yuki.

-¿Te ocurre algo? –cuestiono de repente Naruto ya arto de tanto silencio de parte de ella.

-¿He? –Exclamo Hinata aún distante pero confundida por la pregunta del rubio- ¿A qué te refieres? –le cuestiono sin entender.

-La mayor parte de la noche estuviste muy extraña –comento algo serio sin despegar la vista del camino.

-Naruto… -dijo ella en un tono neutro, seguido de un silencio breve- Yo siempre he sido extraña –respondió en el mismo tono como si fuese lo más normal del mundo, logrando que el rubio girase su vista hacia ella por unos segundos, regresando el silencio de hacia unos segundos atrás.

-Es cierto… -apoyo en el mismo tono que ella pero con una expresión más cansada.

Después de aquellas palabras, no volvieron a cruzar ninguna otra hasta llegar a la posada, ni siquiera cuando tuvieron que separarse cada uno a su habitación, las cuales estaban a la par, Naruto a la derecha y Yuki dormía junto con Hinata en la izquierda, un par de horas pasaron en las cuales el rubio parecía no conciliar el sueño, ya que desde que se recostó en su cobertor y se cubrió con otro después de haberse cambiado la yukata por una ropa un poco más cómoda, había estado dando vueltas, quedándose por momentos observando fijamente la puerta corrediza que daba al otro cuarto, en el cual seguramente Yuki y Hinata dormían plácidamente, recordando algunas escenas del festival.

_Yuki veía desde primera fila la obra de teatro, mientras que el rubio miraba indignado, desde atrás, en medio de una multitud de gente adulta, intentando ve__r aunque sea un poco de la obra, ero nada, dio un salto para ver si así conseguía algo, pero solo gano el regaño de un hombre detrás suyo, resignado bajo la cabeza, para luego girarla y notar como Hinata se mantenía tranquila y con la vista al frente, seguramente ella si conseguía ver algo._

_-¿Puedes ver algo de la obra? –le cuestiono el rubio a ella._

_-No… -respondió secamente, haciendo que el rubio cayese al suelo por la impresión._

_-¡¿Entonces como puedes permanecer tan tranquila? –le reclamo molesto._

_-Porque ya conozco la obra –respondió con tranquilidad._

_-Así… -dijo sarcástico pero a la vez confundido- ¿y de que trata? –le cuestiono._

_-De dos hermanos… -respondió con tranquilidad._

_-¡Eso ya lo se! –Dijo frustrado- ¿De que trata la trama? –cuestiono de nuevo, pero se molesto al ver que ella salía de entre la multitud hacia otra parte, indignado la siguió- ¡No me dejes hablando solo! –le reclamo._

_-No lo hice –dijo secamente- pero si te respondo allí, las personas que ven la obra perderán el interés en verla –explico con tranquilidad._

_-Es cierto… -acepto tranquilo… Más sin embargo cualquiera que fuese la explicación de Hinata, no pudo ser escuchada ya que en ese momento Yuki apareció, comentando lo emocionante que fue la obra._

Ya harto de aquello se levanto indignado, deslizando una tercera puerta corrediza la cual daba a un pequeño pasillo el cual tenia enfrente el bello paisaje de un pequeño estanque, dio un paso hacia afuera haciendo rechinar un poco la madera y al hacerlo.

Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a un metro de él, sentada en la orilla del pasillo a una hermosa joven de largo cabello azulado como la noche el cual caía como si fuese una cascada, poseedora de una figura delgada y líneas curvas tan finas que denotaban el contorno de su cuerpo, acentuadas ligeramente por la tela delgada y suave de una yukata sencilla con la parte alta en blanco y la baja en un azul oscuro, observaba distraídamente a lo alto del cielo.

-Hinata… -susurro el joven perdido ante su silueta bañada con la luz de la luna.

-Naruto… -musito ella, girando su rostro para encontrarse con un joven alto, cabellera rubia y rebelde de unos intensos ojos azules como el zafiro que ahora topaban con los perlados de ella, poseedor de un cuerpo saludable, vestía una camisa ligera de tirantes color negro, la cual marcaba su musculatura, con unos pantalones azules cómodos por lo que parecían.

-Creí que estabas dormida –comento acercándose a ella unos pasos y tomando asiento a su lado- ¿No tienes sueño? –le cuestiono tranquilo.

-No podía dormir –respondió en el mismo tono regresando su mirada al cielo- Por lo visto tú tampoco –comento después de unos minutos de silencio.

-Me atrapaste –respondió ahora él con una sonrisa, elevando su mirada al cielo nocturno- ¿De qué trataba la obra? –cuestiono de repente el rubio, llamando la atención de Hinata.

-¿La obra? –Dijo sin entender a que se refería, pero luego de analizar un momento recordó a que se refería, su mirada se torno ligeramente seria de nuevo- Naruto… ¿Has escuchado la leyenda de los dos hermanos? –cuestiono con la misma seriedad de antes al ver al rubio.

-¿He? –dijo sin entender para luego negar con la cabeza.

_Hace mucho tiempo, incluso antes de que existiesen Shinobis, o séquiese existiera el sabio de los seis camino, la tierra estaba unida, sin ninguna autoridad humana que la dividiese, ya que era regida por dos grandes "Deidades" o al menos así es como las consideraban los aldeanos de esa época._

_Estas deidades procrearon a dos hijos, gemelos, un niño y una niña, a quienes decidieron llamar…_**_Yoru _**_(Noche) El mayor y __**Tsuki **__(Luna) La menor, aunque fuesen gemelos, había algo que los diferenciaba, Yoru tenía el cabello blanco y Tsuki negro, ambos hermanos eran muy unidos, al punto que odiaban siquiera la idea de separarse, siempre tomados de la mano, una unión que al final podía ser peligrosa._

_Ambos habían prometido siempre estar juntos, sin importar lo que pasara, aún así ellos se habían separado durante la mayor parte de su vida, por azares del destino sus padres, aquellos que parecían tan unidos, se habían separado, dejando a Yoru bajo el cuidado de su madre y a Tsuki con su padre._

_Su reencuentro no fue sino hasta que ambos se habían convertido en jóvenes maduros, para la sorpresa de Yuki su hermano Yoru, quien durante su infancia se había mostrado feliz y lleno de amor, al reencontrarse era frío e indiferente con ella, mientras que Yuki aún permanecía igual ante los ojos de su hermano, tímida e insegura, lo único que había cambiado era su físico._

_Pero eso no fue todo, al poco tiempo de su reencuentro sus padres anunciaron que ellos heredarían las tierras bajo su mando al momento en que contrajeran matrimonio, algo que ninguno de ellos esperaba, aún así ninguno se opuso…_

_¿Y cómo hacerlo?_

_Desde su infancia, ninguno tuvo contacto con ningún otro ser vivo, al ser considerados deidades tenían estrictamente prohibido salir del palacio, por lo que uno era la compañía del otro, pasaron unos años antes de que se oficializase su compromiso, tiempo en el que Yoru y Tsuki aprovecharon para pasar algo de tiempo juntos y ver si así sus lazos se restablecían y así fue._

_Muy pronto se les veía como cuando niños, rondando el palacio tomados de la mano, un acto de cariño entre hermanos ante la vista de los sirvientes, más lo que ellos no sabían era que ese acto ocultaba algo más… Secretamente Yoru se había enamorado de su hermana, ya no la veía como la niña tímida e insegura que siempre debía cuidar, ahora la veía como la mujer madura, tierna y preocupada que era… Curiosamente… También Tsuki se había enamorado de su hermano, al verlo maduro, seguro de si mismo y sabio al tomar sus decisiones, pero a la vez no olvidaba se preocupación por otros y eso lo noto ya que siempre que estaba a su lado, sentía su corazón latir y se sonrojaba ligeramente ante sus cumplidos._

_Pero todo cambio un día, Tsuki había decidido salir del palacio, estaba cansada de tanto encierro y siempre se había preguntado como seria visitar el pueblo de los aldeanos que siempre llegaban a su hogar con reliquias y ofrendas hacia sus padres, se disfrazo lo mejor que pudo con una capucha negra intentando pasar inadvertida, finalmente llego al pueblo, maravillada con tantas cosas nuevas las cuales deseaba conocer a fondo se adentro en el pueblo y fue ahí…_

_Ahí fue donde se topo por accidente o quizá el destino con un apuesto joven, Tsuki no sabía cómo explicarlo pero desde el primer momento en que lo vio, sintió su corazón latir desenfrenado como nunca antes y así fue perdiéndose en su mirada, al ver que aquel joven quien amablemente le tendió la mano para levantarse, con el paso del tiempo Tsuki se entero de que ese joven seria un nuevo soldado dentro del palacio, su corazón rebosaba de felicidad ya que así podría verlo siempre… Con lo que no contaba era que su hermano Yoru había notado la repentina alegría de ella y su interés por el nuevo soldad, creándose así una rivalidad entre ellos._

_Muchos eventos ocurrieron incluyendo la muerte de sus padres y finalmente paso lo que nadie se esperaba, Yoru había traicionado a su hermana y la había atacado por la espalda con la intención de matarla, envuelta en la tristeza Tsuki se refugió una cueva junto con el soldado del cual se había enamorado, permanecieron escondidos hasta que las heridas de Tsuki sanaron por completo y finalmente al salir el soldado quiso enfrentar a Yoru por lo que hizo a Tsuki, más ella se lo impidió dejándolo inconsciente._

_Después de eso Tsuki busco a Yoru y ambos se enfrentaron a muerte, hasta que finalmente ella venció a su hermano al atravesarle una katana en el pecho, aún así sentía que algo andaba mal, increíble fue su sorpresa al enterarse en ese mismo instante de quien la había atacado no era su hermano, si no una tercera entidad la cual los engaño para pelear a muerte, envuelta en ira fue en busca de esa persona, más solo fue hacia su muerte._

_Ambos hermanos murieron por una entidad que desconocían más ella no los desconocía y por lo visto les guardaba tanto rencor al punto de hacer que ella lo matara a él y ella muriese en sus manos, ambos hermanos murieron engañados… Pero se dice que el espíritu de ellos jamás pudo descansar en paz y que aún vagan por este mundo hasta encontrar a dos personas que compartan el mismo lazo entre sí que ellos y vengarse por la traición que sufrieron…_

-¿Venganza? –cuestionaba el rubio a lo que Hinata asentía- ¿Y eso es lo que estaba en la obra que vio Yuki? –decía aún más incrédulo.

-No –respondió tranquilamente- La obra que vimos se basa en esa leyenda, pero el guión fue cambiado para que tuviese un final feliz y con un mensaje positivo hacia los niños –explicaba tranquilamente, para luego regresar su mirada hacia el cielo y quedar de nuevo en silencio.

Pasaron varios minutos de la misma forma, solo disfrutando de la brisa nocturna que acariciaba sus rostros, por su parte el rubio se deleitaba con el suave sonido del aire al mover las hojas de los arboles, mientras que Hinata se dedicaba a escuchar a uno que otro pez saltar fuera del estanque y entrar de nuevo, dejando atrás el sonido de las pequeñas olas chocar contra la orilla de roca…

-Me gusta así –comento el rubio al aire llamando la atención de Hinata.

-¿Qué cosa? –cuestiono sin entender ella.

-Bueno… -bacilo un poco el rubio, bajando la mirada del cielo- Desde tú regreso… No hemos hablado mucho y si lo hacemos terminamos peleándonos o diciendo cosas sin sentido… Pero, ahora… Estamos aquí tú y yo, disfrutando de un momento de paz, sin peleas, sin decir tonterías, sin la preocupación de una misión, admirando un bonito paisaje… -explicaba risueño para después dibujar una sonrisa que demostraba su alegría y tranquilidad- ¡He! Como decirlo… La verdad es que… -hizo una pequeña pausa para buscar los ojos de ella- Extrañaba estos momentos… Ya que solo contigo podía tenerlos –sonrió más ampliamente

-He… si… -musito ella tratando de evadir su mirada al desviar su rostro hacia un lado y enfocarse en sus manos ligeramente entrelazadas, el rubio siguió con sigilo cada movimiento son su mirada, sus ojos se abrieron cuan grandes eran, para luego entrecerrarse ligeramente y apreciar entre ellas, un collar de plata, el cual sostenía una placa pequeña y en ella grabado el símbolo de un abanico redondo con la parte de arriba en rojo y la de abajo en blanco, aquellas jemas azules se cristalizaban ligeramente para luego cambiar radicalmente a unas más frías y serias.

-¡Hmp! -exclamo con cierta molestia despegando su mirada de ella, para concentrarlas en el estanque frunciendo las cejas- ¡Pero creo que eso no es algo que tú notes! –Comento molesto, llamando su atención- ¡Después de todo, como puedes disfrutar de algo o de la compañía de alguien si piensas en otra! –finalizo en un tono mordaz.

Los perlados ojos de ella se mantenían fijos en él, detallando hasta el más mínimo espacio en su rostro, en sus gestos, en la expresión molesta en su rostro, sus brazos cruzados, sus puños apretados sobre ellos, sus ojos se entrecerraron un poco denotando la tristeza en ellos al posarse en las jemas azules de él, que parecían frías y molestas.

-Gomenazai… -musito débilmente, causando cierta sorpresa en el rubio, quien se giro hacia ella incrédula.

-¿Disculpa? –dijo aún incrédulo.

-Bueno… Yo… -musito ella, los ojos del rubio tintinearon con un brillo de asombro, al escuchar aquella voz, salir de sus labios, tan dulce e inocente como la recordaba de hace dos años atrás- Lamento estar tan atenta, aún así… -hizo una pausa- aun así… Yo si disfruto del paisaje a tú lado, pero… Yo… -balbuceaba regresando su mirada hacia el collar.

-Hinata… -dijo el rubio en un tono ronco, los ojos de Hinata se abrieron un poco y sus parpados temblaron al sentir los dedos del rubio posarse en su mentón atrayendo su rostro hacia él, sus mejillas se tiñeron levemente de un suave rosa, al sentir esas pupilas azuladas como el zafiro, posarse sobre ella con tanta seriedad- Dime… -continuo en el mismo tono acercando un poco más su rostro hacia ella, hasta quedar a tres centímetros de distancia- ¿Qué es lo que en verdad sientes por él? –cuestiono con seriedad, detallando su mirada para asegurarse de no ser engañado.

-Naruto… Yo… -sus voz sonaba algo torpe y quebrada, llena de dudas, como alguna vez fue, sus ojos temblaban ante la presencia del rubio, su mente divagaba fugazmente por cientos de imágenes que a su mente venían, todas centradas en dos personas, los momentos que paso al lado de un joven de cabellos azabaches con ojos negros y otros momentos al lado del joven que ahora tenía enfrente- Yo… -retiro un poco la cabeza de donde el rubio sostenía su mentón- Tú… Sasuke… -balbuceaba por lo bajo, para no ser escuchada por el rubio, continuando con un silencio casi sepulcral al bajar su mirada- Yo… Lo amo –hablo por fin sin levantar la mirada dejando que su flequillo cubriese sus ojos.

Los ojos del rubio se abrieron impresionados por tales palabras, pero aún más su rostro mostraba una expresión llena de angustia y tristeza combinadas y lentamente relajar sus rasgos faciales a unos llenos de dolor… Ella miraba aterrada hacia abajo, su brazo derecho posado en el piso de madera y el otro sostenía el collar temblorosamente, la imagen de un joven de cabellos azabaches y ojos negros pasaba por su mente, la cual se borro tan rápido como soltó el collar en su mano izquierda, al sentir como unas gruesas manos la tomaban por los brazos atrayéndola hacia delante, levanto su rostro desconcertada, solo para que sus parpados se abrieran y sus ojos temblaran ligeramente al sentir, el cálido roce de los labios del rubio sobre los de ella.

Un roce delicado que lentamente se profundizaba, el corazón de ella latía desenfrenado, como si eso era lo que hubiese pedido y suplicado desde hacia tiempo, sus mejillas ya no tenían el rosa pastel de antes, si no ahora era un rojo encendido, sus parpados temblaban a medida que se cerraban… Aquel roce tímido y delicado, ahora se profundizaba completamente, la necesidad de saciar su hambre, su sed con el sabor dulce de los labios de ella, delineando su labio inferior fue succionándolos con suavidad, el sentirlos tan suaves como el pétalo de una rosa, hacia estremecer su sentido, la poca cordura que su conciencia tenía se había desvanecido desde el primer roce entre sus labios, al igual que ella al sentir los labios de él succionar su labio inferior con tanta delicadeza su cuerpo entero se estremeció, su mente borro cualquier rastro de pensamiento dejándose llevar por su corazón desenfrenado, busco satisfacer la necesidad de acariciar los labios del rubio con los suyos lento y suave, aquellos labios carnosos que le hacían delirar ahora succionaba su labio superior con tanto cuidado como si fuesen de cristal, poco a poco se abrió una pequeña comisura en sus labios permitiéndole a él explorar el interior de su boca con su lengua, gesto que él acepto gustoso, al hacerlo la lengua de él se encontró a la tímida de ella, para iniciar una danza que desbordaba, amor, ternura, cariño, pasión, tantas emociones.

Las manos finas y delicadas de ella, recorrían con timidez su pecho, subiendo hasta enredar sus dedos en aquella cabellera rubia, mientras que él la atraía más hacia él, sujetándola con fuerza de la cintura pero no demasiada para lastimarla, hasta sentir la calidez que el otro transmitía, a medida que sus piernas lentamente se estiraban hasta quedar parados, ella elevo su cuerpo hasta apoyar su eso en la punta de sus dedos, mientras él se aferraba a ella de su cintura, sus sentimientos y emociones desbordantes creaban a su alrededor un aura mágica… Una hermosa escena rota por la falta de aire, aún así ambos mantenían sus ojos cerrados, inhalando el aroma del otro, sin romper su abrazo, ella fue bajando sus manos hasta posarlas en su pecho, apoyando la cabeza en el fuerte pecho de él, mientras que el rubio mantenía firme sus brazos a la cintura estrecha de ella, poso su cabeza sobre la de ella, perdiéndose entre sus cabellos azulados.

-¿Por qué… lo hiciste? –Cuestiono ella, al abrir los parpados con lentitud, manteniendo la cabeza en el pecho del rubio- Creí… que tú… -.

-Lo se… –le interrumpió él con voz ronca- Pero… Quería confirmar algo… -continuo con el mismo tono- y ahora estoy seguro –finalizo con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿De qué cosa? –volvió a cuestionar, entrecerrando ligeramente sus ojos y deleitar sus oídos con los sonoros latidos del corazón de él.

-Que aún me amas –respondió tranquilo, lleno de seguridad que hasta sus ojos parecían brillar de felicidad, mientras que los de ella se abrieron momentáneamente, agradeciendo que el rubio no pudiese ver el sonrojo en sus mejillas- Pero… -dijo serio- Te lo ruego… -dijo suplicante.

-¿Qué? –dijo en un susurro.

-No vuelvas a mentirme al decir que no me amas–pidió en el mismo tono suplicante acariciando su mejilla contra la suave cabellera de ella- Por favor –finalizo al aspirar el aroma de su cabello.

-Tú también dijiste que no me amabas ¿Lo recuerdas? –comento con cierta nostalgia.

-Supongo que ambos mentimos –dijo con cierta gracia- Aún así… -dijo otra vez serio- No mientas al decir que amas a otro –suplico, desconcertándose al sentir que Hinata se separaba de él, dirigiéndole una mirada contrariada.

-Naruto… Yo… No mentía –dijo con tristeza al verlo- Yo… si amo a Sasuke –.


	31. Capitulo 30: Combate envenenado

_**Capitulo 30:**__** Combate envenenado**_

La brisa nocturna revolvía las copas de los arboles haciéndolas danzar entre sí, ejecutando una melodiosa tonada como solo la naturaleza conoce, pero entre las oscuras penumbras creadas por la luz de la luna varias sombras se movían con agilidad, perdiéndose entre más oscuridad, en el claro de un bosque en donde el paisaje nocturno era claramente apreciado, varias sombras descendieron de los arboles en un hábil salto, dejando caer a sus espaldas aquellas largas capas negras que cubrían lentamente sus cuerpos, resaltando el blanquecino color de sus mascaras, de las cuales ligeros detalles se distinguían en diferentes colores, algunos rojos, otros azules y otros amarillos, todos formando un circulo entre sí.

-¿Han encontrado algo? –cuestiono uno de ellos, dando a entender su liderazgo.

-Aún no –respondió otro de ellos.

-Dispérsense nuevamente y continúen la búsqueda –ordeno el líder- Debemos encontrar a Uchiha Sasuke a como dé lugar –finalizo al momento en que el resto desapareciera entre las sombras nuevamente después de responder con un "¡Sí!" sonoro, dejando aquel claro deshabitado nuevamente o al menos eso aparentaba.

Dentro de las más recónditas y oscuras sombras una silueta se divisaba con gran dificultad, asomando parte de su figura por la orilla de un árbol y adentrándose nuevamente en ella, sin hacer el menor ruido posible… Sus pasos eran sigilosos casi insonoros hasta el momento en que una frágil rama atraviesa su camino, crujiendo al momento de ser pisada, consiguiendo así la atención de otra silueta no muy lejana, la cual se aproxima al lugar del sonido.

La oscuridad comenzaba a disiparse, su mirada era cegada por una fuerte luz que se opacaba lentamente, dejando ver el suave tono canela del pasillo, combinado con el brilloso y limpio piso de madera pulida, encamino sus pasos a través de aquel pasillo, deleitándose con la vista de un hermoso jardín por el otro lado de una ventana, en donde la luz del sol se filtraba, redirigió su vista hacia el frente continuando su marcha ahora atraído por el agradable aroma de comida recién hecha, sus pasos lentos al son del tarareo de una dulce canción que acariciaba sus oídos.

-Este lugar es muy agradable –comentaba para sus adentros, aspirando el atrayente aroma de la comida e hipnotizándose por la dulce melodía, de aquella voz angelical, para luego abrir sus ojos y mostrar aquel azulino zafiro, radiante de emoción y felicidad, reanudando su marcha y con ella el movimiento grácil de sus cabellos rubios.

El marco de una puerta a su derecha llamo su atención, deduciendo así el proceder de sus dos místicos atrayentes, sus ojos brillaban aún más y sus labios se entre abrían al momento de colocarse al pie de aquel marco, frente a él, los largos cabellos azulados como la noche meciéndose al compas de sus movimientos, acariciando el delineado de aquella figura agraciada por la delicadeza, la sencillez, la fragilidad y a la vez elegancia femenina, de sus labios color melocotón escaba el angelical sonido de una melodía, dibujando así la alegría en su mirada perlada, tan absorta en sus pensamientos.

El rubio la observaba embelesado por la belleza y felicidad que transmitía, que tanto a la dama como a él, los sacaron de sus pensamientos el ruido de la puerta al abrirse de golpe y dejando entrar así a unos pasos apresurados a una pequeña niña de cabellos azulados más oscuros que los de la hermosa mujer, con luces azules, acompañados de una piel nívea como la de ella e iris perladas también.

-¡Okasan! –Exclamo la voz infantil de la niña, al lanzarse a los brazos de la persona a quien llamaba madre- Yume-chan tiene hambre –comento- ¿Podemos comer ya? –suplico entrecerrando su mirada, el rubio dibujaba una ligera sonrisa en sus labios al ver la escena.

-Lo sé, Yume-chan –respondió ella con calma, demostrando ahora una voz segura, tierna y dulce que conmovía al rubio- Pero primero hay que esperar a que papá llegue del trabajo –dijo cálidamente, al depositar su cuerpo de pie en el suelo.

-*¿Hinata, es madre? ¿Desde cuándo? Y si es así ¿Quién es el padre?* - Un mar de dudas llegaba a la mente del rubio después de la conversación entre madre e hija- Hi… -Intento hablar, para aclarar su duda, más está fue resuelta al ver que la joven redirigía su mirada a él, sonriendo con dulzura, sus mejillas eran teñidas por un ligero sonroso y sus pupilas parecían irradiar felicidad al verlo.

-¡Otosan! –Exclamo con alegría la niña al posar su mirada en él.

Una explosión de felicidad parecía haberse desatado en su interior, al ver aquella mirada tan amorosa por parte de Hinata y cariñosa del lado de la pequeña Yume, dio un paso adelante, mostrando su gran sonrisa, dejando atrás una escurridiza lagrima de felicidad, extendió sus brazos al ver que la niña corría hacia él para abrasarlo.

-Otosan –dijo Yume con más cariño al saltar a los brazos de su padre, el rubio alegre la recibía… Más su mirada se contrajo en desconcierto al sentir que la niña tras pasaba su cuerpo- Okasan, mira Otosan ya está aquí, podemos empezar a comer –comento ella.

El rubio regreso su mirada hacia atrás, al lugar de donde la voz infantil de Yume hablaba, una mueca contraída en desconcierto y dolor se formaba en su rostro al ver al susodicho padre de la niña… Un hombre alto de cabellos azabaches, piel blanca, poseedor de unas iris negras como el ónix, el cual sentaba en uno de sus brazos a Yume, observando por un momento a la niña para luego regresar su mirada a la joven y sonreírle con suavidad.

-Lamento la tardanza –se disculpo con gentileza, encaminándose unos pasos y así atravesando el cuerpo del rubio hasta llegar con Hinata.

-No te preocupes –dijo la joven al dar un paso hacia adelante, para estrechar un cálido abrazo con el joven y la niña- Llegas justo a tiempo… Sasuke –finalizo al depositar el dulce beso de bienvenida en los labios de su nombrado esposo, para luego depositar por su lado uno pequeño en las mejillas de la niña que reía tímidamente al sentir un hormigueo en su rostro.

La tristeza y el dolor que la imagen del rubio derrochaba eran casi palpables, sentía como su sangre bajaba rápidamente al igual que sus fuerzas y su deseo de vida, mientras por su garganta subía un lastimero nudo que se atracaba en el medio y con él, una lágrima salada de amargura resbalaba por su mejilla, ahogando el dolor, apretó con fuerza sus manos, dientes y parpados para borrar esa imagen, más al abrirlos de nuevo, solo podía vislumbrar a aquellas personas comer y reír como lo que eran una familia.

-No, no, ¡No! –Negaba con fuerza moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, poso su mirada en una persona- ¡Hinata! –grito intentando alcanzarla más su carrera fue detenida por una especie de muro transparente, lo golpeo una y otra vez, intentando que su voz fuera escuchada, más todo empeoro para él al ver como Hinata y Sasuke entrelazaban sus manos y acariciaban sus labios con los del otro- ¡¿Por qué Hinata? ¡¿Por qué? –Reprochaba molesto, dolido- ¡Dijiste que me amabas! –Reclamaba con ira- ¡Entonces, ¿Por qué me haces esto? –continuaba golpeando y unas pequeñas grietas se formaban al igual que la sangre brotaba de sus nudillos- ¡¿Por qué? –finalizo al instante en que el muro se rompió, pero al hacerlo también la escena que presenciaba, quedando así en completa oscuridad, dejando caer su cuerpo de rodillas al suelo. ¿Por qué Hinata? –cuestionaba al aire.

-Por qué es a mí a quien ama –respondió con frivolidad una voz masculina, la mirada del rubio se elevo para encarar a un joven de cabellos azabaches, piel blanca y ojos negros que le veían con desprecio- Tú no la mereces, jamás lo has hecho –comento con rencor.

-Sasuke –murmuro el rubio, pero al procesar las palabras de este, levanto su cuerpo de golpe para encararlo frente a frente- ¿De qué estás hablando? –cuestiono con molestia, encarando al de cabellos azabaches.

-Admítelo –respondió con seriedad- Siempre la ignorabas, la hacías sufrir y lo peor es que ni siquiera te dabas cuenta para intentar remediarlo, por su parte ella lloraba y era en mi con quien se desahogaba, por tus estupideces –recriminaba con la voz tan seca pero a la vez frívolas- Mientras tu luchabas por estar al lado de Sakura, yo fui quien se mantenía al lado de ella, incluso después de mi deserción de Konoha –finalizo entrecerrando sus parpados dándole un aspecto más lúgubre a su rostro- Hinata me ama ahora y por ello vendrá a mí –sentenció… El tiempo parecía detener su marcha, mientras que una mirada azulada como el zafiro y otra negra como el ónix se confrontaban.

-No… -dijo en susurro el rubio- ¡Lo que dices es mentira! –Reclamaba el rubio- ¡No dejare que ella se vaya de mi lado! –Negaba con fuerza- ¡No lo permitiré! –Exclamo en un sonoro grito lleno de determinación- ¡No! –Grito con más fuerza aún.

Un sonoro grito escapo de sus labios, al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo se rebatía entre los cobertores hasta darse paso y sentarse en la cama de golpe, con los parpados abiertos a más no poder, gotas de sudor resbalaban por su rostro, la respiración agitada y su vista se nublaba por el mareo en su cabeza, logro hacer un esfuerzo para enfocar claramente, ubicando así que enfrente de la cama en donde yacía sentado su cuerpo se encontraba un pequeño mueble con varios cajones de madera, una puerta a la par de este, recorrió un poco más y en la pared enfrente de su cama se encontraba otra puerta, un poco más y encontró a la par de su cama una pequeña mesa de noche.

Después de un par de minutos de asimilar el lugar en el que se encontraba y procesar su sueño, ni lento, ni perezoso se levanto de su cama, apartando las sabanas que lo cubrían de un tirón y sin siquiera pensar en un calzado salió a toda marcha de ahí, su mente repetía una y otra vez cada escena de su anterior sueño o como él decía "su pesadilla" irrumpió en los pasillos de aquella casa dando grandes zancadas, deteniéndose de golpe al frente de una puerta, las facciones de su rostro en un principio se mostraban rígidas, pero lentamente se suavizaron, más no así el curva miento de sus cejas que aún demostraba su enojo, toco la puerta un par de veces con suavidad, esperando así una respuesta del otro lado… Más esta no llego, continuo en su empeño por obtener un signo de vida del otro lado de la puerta, sin embargo el resultado siempre era el mismo… Nada.

La encrucijada de sentimientos que en su cabeza sentía palpitar al igual que en su corazón, sus pasos firmes se aventuraban nuevamente en aquellos pasillos, al bajar por unas pequeñas escaleras y dirigirse a un pequeño pasillo hacia la derecha, deteniéndose de nuevo frente a otra puerta, la cual toco con suavidad, su primer intento fue fallido, más el segundo obtuvo el resultado que esperaba ya que a lo lejos el sonido de unos pasos llego a sus oídos, haciéndolo retroceder un paso para poder recibir a la persona que esperaba. Al abrirse la puerta, por aquel umbral, se vislumbra la pequeña figura de una anciana de largos cabellos plateados sujetados en una coleta baja, vistiendo un camisón de dormir color blanco, sus ojos de color caoba ahora algo entre cerrados por el sueño, incrementaban ligeramente las marcas de arrugas en su rostro, parpadeo un poco para reconocer al rubio enfrente de su habitación-

-¿Ocurre algo? –cuestiono con voz cansina.

-¿Dónde está Hinata, obachan? –pregunto como respuesta el rubio a la anciana, la cual trataba de acallar un pequeño bostezo en su boca.

-Um –exclamo con sorpresa, abriendo un poco más los parpados- ¿No te lo dijo? –cuestiono al aire, a lo cual el rubio le miro desconcertado- Dijo que; iría a dejar a Yuki al punto de encuentro que acordaron con Sasuke, ya que al parecer la misión de él ya había terminado –explico con calma e inocencia, pero por cada palabra la expresión del rubio pasaba de sorpresa a frustración y finalmente el enfado.

-¡¿Qué? –Exclamo con sorpresa y enfado, una vez hubo terminado la anciana sus palabras- ¡No me dijo nada en lo absoluto! –Estallo al fin, dejando que la ira se mostrara en su rostro- ¡¿En qué demonios estaba pensando al irse sola con el teme? –continuaba reprochando, sus puños se apretaban con fuerza al golpear la pared detrás de él.

-Tranquilízate –hablo apacible la anciana, posando su mano sobre el hombro del rubio- Ella estará bien –dijo al dibujar una ligera sonrisa.

-¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de eso? –cuestiono al bajar un poco el tono de su voz, pero conservando el enfado.

-Por dos razones –respondió tranquila, desconcertando al rubio- La primera: Sasuke es incapaz de lastimar a Hinata –explico algo risueña, una pisca de rabia fulminaba los ojos del rubio, limitándose a bufar, ladeando el rostro indignado y cruzándose de brazos- *Al menos por ahora* -completaba en sus adentros, aprovechando las acciones del rubio para ocultar la tristeza en su mirada- Y la segunda… -dijo llamando la atención del rubio de nuevo, el cual se limito a observarla de reojo, conservando su posición- Hinata se fue a encontrar con Suigetsu no con Sasuke –finalizo al sonreír de nuevo.

-¿He? –exclamo el rubio, en una mezcla de desconcierto y sorpresa, abandonando su posición para girarse completamente hacia ella- Pero dijiste… Que el punto de encuentro lo acordaron ella y Sasuke y… -.

-Sí, lo acordaron para que Hinata dejara a Yuki con Suigetsu –interrumpió calmada- ahora mantente tranquilo, ella regresara pronto –finalizo al intentar girarse nuevamente hacia su habitación, pero el sonido originado por el grito del rubio la detuvo.

-¡Pero aún así, no debió ir sola! –Reclamo el rubio nuevamente- ¡Debió avisarme para que…¡ -sus reclamos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse.

-Parece que ha vuelto –comento la anciana con una sonrisa, pero antes de que pudiese decirle algo al rubio, este se encaminaba a zancadas hacia la salida del pasillo.

-*¡Ahora si me va a oír!* -decía con fuerza en su interior, al salir del pasillo- ¡Hinata! –dijo al vislumbrar a la aludida, una joven de largo cabello azulado el cual por la oscuridad parecía más negro de piel nívea- ¡Se puede saber, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que saldrías? –Reclamaba al verla subir las escaleras- ¡Oye te estoy hablando! –reprocho al verse ignorado, ya que ella continuaba su camino.

Los pasos de ella eran tranquilos y por todo sonido o palabra que escuchase, ante sus oídos no eran más que murmullos que dejaba se llevase el viento, la posición de su cabeza era ligeramente inclinada hacia abajo, al punto de que su cabello hacia sombra sobre sus ojos y el resto de su rostro parecía ausente, al igual que su apariencia al caminar.

-¡Hinata! –dijo el rubio, al correr para subir por las escaleras y seguirla, más cuando lo hizo ella ya entraba hacia su habitación, cerrándole la puerta en la cara, indignado dejo escapar un gruñido entre sus dientes y golpeo la puerta con fuerza- ¡Hinata, abre la puerta! –Reclamaba entre los golpes- ¡Hinata! –repetía una y otra vez con enfado, la desesperación cada vez se acentuaba más en su rostro.

Del otro lado de la puerta, se dibujaba el oscuro paisaje de la habitación, una cama sencilla con las sabanas tendidas y alineadas, a su derecha una pequeña mesita de noche y a su izquierda una ventana, por la cual se observaba el paisaje natural del bosque, a los pies de la cama a medio metro un pequeño mueble de cajones de madera esquinado a la otra pared, un metro más hacia la derecha una puerta de caoba entre abierta, por la cual se filtraba el sonido del agua cayendo.

Dentro yacía en el piso las prendas de ropa regadas, trazando una camino hacia la tina de baño, el agua caía helada sobre el cuerpo desnudo de una joven de larga cabellera azulada, de rodillas en el piso de la tina, recostando su peso hacia el otro lado de la tina, el cabello en su rostro cubría sus ojos, el agua resbalaba por toda su piel, hasta morir en el piso de la tina y perderse en el conducto de salida de agua, una imagen tan triste como ausente, la cual carecía de vida, esa era ella.

El sonido y gritos que en un principio escuchaba, ahora parecían desaparecer en su mente, hasta que finalmente el silencio y la soledad la embargaron, sus labios sin vida, parecían cobrarla al tintinear ligeramente, pero solo para fruncirse en una mezcla de rabia, tristeza, dolor e impotencia… Una cristalina gota de agua intentaba diferenciarse del resto, pero al final se perdía entre el resto de agua.

-¡Hinata! –escucho una voz masculina nombrarla fuera del baño, el rubio harto de llamar a su habitación tocando la puerta, se había infiltrado en ella por la ventana cerca de la cama, ahora dirigía su mirada hacia la puerta abierta, pero antes de poder siquiera reaccionar, sintió una fuerte cantidad de agua embestirse sobre él, expulsándolo de la habitación con tal fuerza hasta impactar en el piso- ¡Ah! –grito antes de salir de la habitación rompiendo la ventana y al tocar brutalmente el piso- ¡Hinata! –reclamo, después de tomarse unos minutos para recuperarse- ¡Quieras o no, tú y yo vamos a hablar, ya lo verás! –sentencio entre gritos, alzando el dedo índice lo más alto que pudo, más la fuerza que utilizo parecía haber sido demasiada ya que, el punzante dolor ocasionado por la caída, rápidamente le llego, haciéndolo dejar escapar un quejido sonoro de dolor, antes de dirigir sus manos a su espalda en posición encorvada- ¡Y también me las pagaras por sacarme de esa forma! –amenazaba, pero nuevamente era cayado con sus propios quejidos de dolor.

El agua aún caía sobre ella, mientras escuchaba los sonoros gritos de amenaza del rubio, seguidos de sus quejidos de dolor, su posición no había cambiado en lo más mínimo a excepción de que su mano izquierda estaba puesta sobre el piso de la tina, mientras pequeñas cantidades de agua regresaban a su recorrido normal.

-Vuelve pronto –decía con dulzura la anciana, de largo cabello trenzado de color plata y ojos caoba, dirigiéndose a una joven de largo cabello azulado como la noche, quien se limitaba a asentir, ocultando su mirada entre sus cabellos azulados.

La joven vestía unos pantalones de color azul marino un poco ajustados, en las ante piernas unas protectores de con tres aros gruesos de metal negro azulado, finalizando con un calzado ninja, en la parte alga una blusa ajustada del mismo color que el pantalón y los protectores y sobre ella un chaleco de tirantes de color beige, en los brazos unos guantes largos del mismo tono azul que el resto de su ropa, los cuales llegaban dos cuartos por encima de los codos y se ajustaban con unos vendajes a unos tres centímetros antes del final, con unos protectores de metal planos en el reverso de su mano, dejando ver la marca rojiza grabada en su brazo derecho. En su cintura se amarraba una katana de mango y funda color blanco.

-¡No me dejes atrás! –dijo una voz masculina dentro de la casa, al ver como la joven de largo cabello azulado se daba la vuelta y avanzaba varios pasos, desesperado corrió hacia ella, pasando de largo a la anciana- ¡Cuídate Sophie-obachan, espero verte de nuevo! –se despedía un joven alto de cabellera rubia, ojos azules como el zafiro, piel bronceada con tres marcas en cada mejilla como si fuesen bigotes, el cual vestía una chaqueta de cierre de cuello alto, con la parte del torso en color naranja y la parte restante de color negro, con dos franjas a la par del cierre del mismo color y pantalones negros.

-¡Cuídense! –se despedía la anciana al verlo correr, más rápido debido a que la joven había saltado hacia las ramas de los arboles tomando más velocidad, acto que luego imito el rubio, para luego mostrar una mirada de tristeza- *Así que ya ocurrió* -se decía al ver al horizonte.

-¡Sora! –grito con desesperación al ver la explosión de humo que se provoco por el impacto de una persona contra los arboles, corrió tan rápido como pudo hacia ese lugar.

-¡Amaru, ten cuidado! –advirtió un joven de cabello castaño, ojos gatunos con una marca en forma de triángulo rojo inverso en cada mejilla, al ver a una joven de largo cabello castaño rojizo de piel morena y ojos azules correr hacia las nubes de humo.

-¡Kiba, no te distraigas! –Advirtió una joven de largo cabello azulado como la noche de ojos perlados y vestimenta anbu, al elaborar diversa cantidad de sellos con sus manos- ¡Hyōton, Korikubijinheki! (Estilo de Hielo: Prisión de Hielo) –exclamo con fuerza, al instante que del suelo emergía un enorme muro de hielo, de unos 30 centímetros de grosor, justo en el momento en que un potente puñetazo se impactaba en el, creando así una secuencia de hondas que acabaron en un temblor tanto en el suelo como en el hielo hasta que varias grietas comenzaron a resquebrajarse en él- Demonios… -bufo molesta la joven, al instante en que el hielo se rompía, cuarteándose en grandes pedazos.

-¡Hinata! –Grito el rubio molesto, al alcanzar el ritmo de la joven- ¡¿Ahora si vas a escucharme? –dijo aún molesto, más ella parecía ignorarlo- ¡Quieres dejar de ignorarme! –le grito en un arranque de ira al tomar su muñeca y ambos de tuviesen su marcha con tal fuerza que incluso ella tambaleo un poco el cuerpo, pero recupero el equilibrio en un paso- ¡Hinata, mírame! –le ordeno, más ella mantenía la cabeza baja- ¡Mírame! –dijo nuevamente un poco más alto, pero al no ver respuesta, tomo sus hombros con las manos, dio una pequeña sacudida en él, lo suficiente para que su cuello se elevara ligeramente y él acercara su rostro a escasos centímetros de ella.

Sus ojos se contrajeron ligeramente al encontrarse a unas iris perladas, llenas de una profunda tristeza y vacio que le hicieron sentir un escalofrió recorrer la espina dorsal, los ojos de ella parecían un poco hinchados como si hubiese llorado por toda la noche, una terrible angustia vino al rubio, al verla así, sus manos temblaron, mientras que las palabras se anudaban en su garganta, su cabeza intentaba dar una conclusión.

Más toda esa angustia, tristeza y dolor se borraron al instante de los ojos de Hinata, en una exclamación en su boca, para ser sustituidas por la seriedad y el enfado, gestos que no pasaron desapercibidos por el rubio, que ahora le miraba expectante, buscando las palabras adecuadas para preguntar el estado de ella, pero antes de decir algo, su desconcierto se incremento al sentir la mano de ella posarse sobre la de él apartándola.

-Ahora no hay tiempo de hablar –comento con seriedad, sorprendiendo al joven, que intento protestar, más nuevamente ella se le adelanto- Los enemigos están atacando el país de la Ola –explico con la misma seriedad. Naruto no necesito una repetición para que su rostro se mostrara serio, al verla reanudar su marcha en un salto, la siguió sin chistar.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –cuestiono finalmente una vez hubo alcanzado su ritmo y recorrer un pequeño tramo.

-Por el clon de sombras que deje con el equipo de Kurenai –respondió con seriedad, desconcertando al rubio por unos segundos en los que procesaba la información.

-Entonces tu clon… -dijo Naruto al deducir lo ocurrido.

-Fue destruido –completo ella al fin, la seriedad en ambos ahora era más que notoria y el cansancio parecía temeroso de siquiera mostrar un leve rastro en sus rostro, mientras la adrenalina corría por sus venas, sus saltos eran cada vez más rápidos.

-Maldición –se quejo el rubio- a esta velocidad nos tomara al menos dos horas y media el llegar –finalizo al tratar de avanzar más rápido, pero se detuvo al ver como su compañera se quedaba de pie en un árbol- ¿Qué ocurre, no ves que necesitamos darnos prisa? –le cuestiono con molestia al verla detenerse.

-Por eso mismo lo hago –respondió secamente.

-¿A qué te refieres? –cuestiono él desconcertado.

-A esto –dijo al instante en que mordía su pulgar hasta hacerlo sangrar y luego colocar la palma de su mano abierta sobre el suelo-** ¡**Kuchiyose no jutsu! (técnica de invocación) –Exclamo con fuerza al instante en que una nube de humo aparecía dejando pasar a un enorme ave fénix de color azul.

-¿En qué puedo servirle Hinata-sama? –cuestionaba educadamente el ave.

-Hayai, necesito que nos lleves lo más pronto posible al país de las Olas, ¿Lo recuerdas? –hablo tranquilamente, al estar sobre su lomo del fénix.

-Por supuesto mi ama –respondió con tranquilidad, al instante en que se preparaba para el vuelo.

-¿Vas a quedarte todo el día ahí parado o piensas subir e irnos de una vez? –cuestiono con cierta molestia Hinata, al ver a Naruto, a un lado sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

-¡Ya voy! –Respondió el rubio molesto- ¿Qué acaso nunca puedes pedir las cosas con más sutileza? –Reclamaba una vez a la par de ella, pero su expresión paso de un enfado a un claro dolor- ¡Hay, quema! –se quejo con fuerza el rubio al sostener su pie entre sus manos dando saltos.

-He, disculpa, fue mi error –dijo el ave, al instante en que podía sentir que la temperatura empezaba a refrescar debajo de él- Es hora de irnos –continuo al abatir sus alas para elevarse a una gran altura- Sujétense –finalizo al instante en que sus alas se abatían con gran fuerza para tomar impulso, el aire golpeaba con fuerza sus rostros, en una sensación casi asfixiante por la velocidad a la que volaban.

-Esto no puede ser –decía en un tono cansado una voz femenina, perteneciente a una mujer de larga cabellera negra ondulada de ojos carmesí, con la ropa empolvada y varios rasguños y golpes, con la respiración agitada y gotas de sudor resbalándole por la sien, mientras sus labios se apretaban al esquivar un golpe, con un gran salto hacia atrás, observando desde las alturas una inmensa nube de polvo cubriendo la zona de impacto.

-Kurenai-sensei ¿Te encuentras bien? –cuestiono un joven de cabello castaño, ojos gatunos y una marca en cada mejilla en forma de triángulo rojo invertido montado en un perro blanco, al igual que ella su estado demostraba su cansancio en batalla.

-Si –respondió Kurenai agitada- ¿Dónde está Shino? –cuestiono al ver al joven.

-Aquí –respondió secamente el aludido al descender de un salto hacia ellos.

-¿Qué paso con Sora y Amaru? –cuestionó nuevamente la mujer.

-Aquí estamos –respondieron al unisonó un joven de cabellera lisa un poco larga hasta un par de centímetros arriba de sus hombros, de color azul, con ojos color caoba y piel morena, apoyando su parte de su peso en una joven de larga cabellera castaña rojiza de ojos azules y piel morena, mientras salían de unos arbustos cercanos.

-Estos sujetos son muy poderosos –comentaba Kiba con molestia.

-Tienes oda la razón –apoyo Sora.

-¿y qué paso con el clon de Hinata? –cuestiono Shino.

-Fue destruido, mientras nos protegía –respondió con pena el de cabello castaño.

-Si eso paso, Hinata ya vendrá en camino junto con Naruto –deducía Sora.

-No creen que ha sido bastante palabrería –comento siniestramente una voz masculina, una gota de sudor frio recorrió, la espada de los presentes, sus miradas se paralizaban entre las nubes de polvo, las cuales se disipaban con lentitud dejando vislumbrar su silueta.

-Deberían decirnos donde esta Tsuki de una vez por todas –hablaba otra voz masculina en un tono un poco más grave pero a la vez juguetón- Así los mataremos rápida e indoloramente –finalizo en un tono repulsivo para ellos.

-¡Hinata-sama! –hablo Hayai.

-Sí, lo sé –se adelanto la aludida.

-Es haya –señalaba el rubio, una creciente de humo, a lo cual Hinata se limito a asentir.

-Naruto, no lo olvides –comento Hinata.

-Tratare de no hacerlo… -respondió con seriedad- …Tsuki -.

-¡Ah! –gritaba con fuerza Amaru, tratando de liberarse del fuerte agarre que apresaba su cuello y la levantaba en lo alto que la otra persona hacia al elevar su brazo, cerrando un poco más su mano alrededor del cuello de la joven, haciéndola gritar nuevamente.

-¡Amaru! –Gritaba Sora al ver a la joven de cabello castaño rojizo en manos de aquel hombre- ¡Suéltala! –Dijo en un sonoro grito mientras corría, sacando uno de sus brazos el cual finalizaba en una especie de garras de metal, una corriente de chakra rodearon las mismas- ¡Fūton: Jūha Shō! (Elemento Aire: oleada descomunal) –exclamo al agitar sus garras y de ellas salía una oleada de ondas de viendo disparadas con fuerza las cuales buscaban impactarse en la silueta que sostenía a la joven más la sorpresa y el miedo se combinaron en el rostro de Sora al ver que basto con que aquel hombre abriera la palma de su mano y la colocara enfrente de su ataque para que esta se impactara y disipara a la vez.

-Que débil ataque –comento mientras, entre la oscura silueta se vislumbraba una sonrisa sádica- ahora me toca a mí –dijo girándose hacia el joven.

-No, ¡me toca a mí! –grito una voz masculina desde las alturas, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar a aquella silueta, solo pudo atinar a recibir el impacto de una potente patada en su cabeza al enterrarlo en la tierra, levantando un poco el polvo y liberando a Amaru, mientras la silueta la tomaba antes de tocar el suelo y saltaba, tomando cierta distancia de ellos.

-Naruto… -susurro con emoción y sorpresa Amaru, al identificar a la silueta que la cargaba en brazos, perteneciente a un joven rubio de ojos azules con una radiante sonrisa.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Amaru? –cuestiono con cierta preocupación al verla.

-S-Si… -respondió un poco sonrojada, al apreciar la encantadora sonrisa de él tan de cerca.

-¿Naruto? –dijo incrédulo Sora al identificar al aludido con Amaru en brazos.

-Me alegra que estés bien –fue su único comentario- Llegue justo a tiempo –alardeo.

-Yo que tú no estaría tan alegre –comento una voz masculina detrás de ellos, tomándolos por sorpresa.

-Ni tú deberías estarlo –respondió una voz femenina, al instante de golpear aquella silueta, impactando una patada en su rostro con tal fuerza para incrustar su cuerpo en el suelo a unos seis metros de ellos, justo al lado de su otro compañero.

-¡¿He? –exclamo sorprendida Amaru, mientras Naruto sonreía al ver la silueta de una joven de larga cabellera azulada como la noche de vestimenta anbu con su respectiva mascara, de color blanco con marcas rojas en ella y una katana blanca amarrada en su cintura.

-Nada mal Tsuki –comento el rubio, sorprendiendo aún más a Amaru.

-Hmp –exclamo ella, para luego dirigirse hacia Amaru- Ten –dijo lanzándole una pequeña píldora en forma redonda de color blanco- Cómela para recuperar energías, luego asegúrate de curar las heridas del resto –ordeno con seriedad al verla, mientras el rubio la colocaba de pie en el suelo.

-Entendido –afirmo ella con la cabeza, para luego masticar la píldora, era como si una corriente eléctrica recorriera su cuerpo mientras digería la píldora y sentía la corriente de chakra correr por sus venas- Tengan cuidado –fue lo único que dijo antes de apartarse de ellos en un salto y descender en donde se encontraba Sora.

-Vaya, vaya, así que al fin apareciste. Tsuki –dijo burlona la voz de una silueta entre el polvo mientras otra se asomaba cerca de él, la seriedad en el rostro del rubio se mostraba clara y pese a la máscara en el rostro de la joven también se sentía el mismo aire.

La tensión se respiraba en el aire, mientras la neblina de polvo se esfumaba y los rayos del sol dejaban ver a un hombre alto de largo cabello albino, ojos azul verdoso tan oscuros y carecientes de vida pero tan llenos de frialdad y maldad, su piel blanca y una máscara la cual le cubría por encima de la boca y nariz, su vestimenta consistía un pantalón y camisa de color azul marino y unas sandalias ninja, el otro era muy diferente en apariencia física, ya que su cuerpo era como el de un escorpios, con la diferencia de que su aguijón era más flexible y caía debajo de su cuerpo, sus brazos eran tenazas curvadas como el kusarigama, todo su cuerpo era de un color plateado, más su rostro era idéntico al de su compañero, con la excepción de su mirada era más sombría y maligna, su altura llegaba a los 45 centímetros, sin mencionar de que no poseía la máscara por lo cual se reconocía el resto de su rostro.

-Hmp –exclamo la joven anbu al verlos.

-Y parece que también traes compañía –comento el más alto, al dirigir su vista.

-¿Es un nuevo subordinado? –cuestiono el más pequeño.

-*¿Por qué todos piensan que soy su subordinado?* –Se cuestionaba el rubio, con una mueca de enfado en el rostro y una vena saltando su frente- No soy su subordinado –respondió serio, después de tranquilizarse unos segundos- Soy su compañero –finalizó con el mismo tono.

-Bien, no importa –dijo el menor- de igual forma los mataremos –sentencio con una sonrisa llena de malicia el menor.

Más que una advertencia las palabras del menor fueron un disparo de alerta en los jóvenes, indicándoles así la posición que debían mantener, mientras el rubio preparaba con sutileza un pequeño kunai, la joven anbu apretaba su mano a la funda de la katana en su cintura, el viento se elevaba con fuerza llevándose con el pequeñas nubes de polvo por en medio de los cuatro, un resplandor verdoso se reflejaba fugazmente en el azulino color de sus iris, su cabello castaño rojizo se movía débilmente al compas del aire.

-¿He? –dijo débilmente una voz masculina, al intentar abrir sus parpados siendo cegado por la luz del sol, forzó su vista a enfocar la silueta de una joven de larga cabellera castaña rojiza de ojos azules y piel morena- ¿Amaru? –dijo desconcertado Kiba, para después dar un par de parpadeos y visualizar detrás de ella a un joven de cabello azul y ojos caoba- ¿Sora? –atino a decir al reconocerlo.

Una simple hoja que danzaba en el aire, sin preocupación alguna con alegría, más ello le fue arrebatado en menos de un segundo, más rápido que un simple parpadeo, la hoja fue cortada en dos, anunciando así el inicio de la batalla, los primeros en atacar fueron los aparentemente hermanos alvinos, el mayor se lanzo sobre el rubio, mientras el menor había desaparecido.

El mayor intento propinarle un potente golpe al rubio con el puño de su mano derecha, más este velozmente lo esquivaba dando un salto hacia arriba, ayudado de la luz del sol para cegar un poco a su oponente se disponía a regresar el golpe, pero sin poder reaccionar, una sombra se poso delante de él, encontrándose así con el menor de ellos el cual estaba a punto de incrustar su aguijón en su pecho, sin embargo antes de hacerlo la hoja de una katana se interpuso en su ataque protegiendo al rubio, para después ser seguido del golpe con la rodilla que le propinaba Hinata en el rostro, mandándolo a volar lejos de ahí, pero como si el golpe jamás hubiese sido dado, el menor cayo lentamente en un pequeño giro que dio en el aire, para reducir la fuerza del golpe.

Por su parte el rubio observo brevemente, el fugaz movimiento de su compañera al protegerlo y atacar a su otro oponente, mientras le seguía para continuar su combate, la expresión de su rostro se torno seria de nuevo al descender del aire preparándose para atacar a su oponente, pero para su sorpresa él ya no se encontraba ahí, lo busco con la mirada al caer lentamente al suelo y colocar el primer pie en el suelo, pero nada, en lo que tarde un parpadeo de realizarse, el mayor de los albinos se posiciono detrás del rubio en completo silencio, introduciendo su puño en su espalda, más no contaba con que él rubio desapareciese en una nube de humo.

Las copas de los arboles se abatían entre sí, dando la ilusión de girar en torno a un pequeño claro, su respiración era tranquila pero cautelosa, sus pasos sigilosos, su mano se aferraba a la funda blanca de su katana, con cuidado trato de dar un paso, pero al hacerlo un haz de luz atravesó la oscuridad de los arbustos dirigiéndose hacia ella, pero así de veloz fue el haz de luz que salía de la funda de la katana para interceptar el ataque, dejando ver lentamente la punta de la pinza del menor de los albinos chocando contra la hoja de la katana, dejando caer pequeñas chispas debido a la potencia y velocidad de ambos.

Hinata tomo un poco de fuerza para empujar al menor con ayuda de su espada y hacerlo retroceder mientras ella lo hacía en un pequeño salto, para luego reanudar su ataque a gran velocidad y fuerza la cual el correspondió de igual forma, ahora el combate entre ambos se resumía entre haces de luz que chocaban entre sí dejando atrás el brillo de las chispas que se generaban entre el filo de sus armas, en un ataque más ambos volvieron a tomar la distancia, esperando y preparando un nuevo ataque.

-Nada mal Tsuki –comento el menor con su típica sonrisa maligna.

-Lo mismo digo… -hablo seria Hinata- Sogetsu –dijo empuñando su espada con la mano derecha y la izquierda completamente abierta con la palma sobre el extremo final del mango, elevando la hoja a la misma altura que el mango en forma recta, mientras la punta se curvaba ligeramente al final, apuntando hacia Sogetsu, sus piernas se inclinaban ligeramente sobre la derecha como preparándose para atacar, a pesar de su máscara la concentración en ella era notoria.

-Aún estas molesta por nuestro último encuentro ¿No es así? –cuestiono con burla Sogetsu.

-Hmp –escalmo secamente- Eso es pasado, lo que cuenta es ahora –finalizo al avanzar nuevamente a gran velocidad mientras, la katana se movía lentamente hacia un lado alrededor de 180 grados y en un rápido movimiento hacerla girar para que el filo de la hoja quedara del lado opuesto a su cuerpo, una fina línea blanca recorría el centro de esta en forma recta.

Sogetsu saltaba apoyado de sus pinzas contra Hinata, para luego alzar levemente su pinza derecha para golpearla, más cuando sus ataques chocaron, una descarga eléctrica se libero de la katana de Hinata arremetiendo con el cuerpo de Sogetsu haciéndolo gemir de dolor, pero para sorpresa de Hinata la pinza izquierda de Sogetsu se elevo en un rápido movimiento, desgarrándole la ropa de lado de su hombro izquierdo y con él también la piel haciéndola quejar suavemente por el dolor y posteriormente separarse en un rápido movimiento tomando distancia nuevamente entre ellos.

Mientras Hinata caía lentamente en el suelo, enfundaba la hoja de su katana, para posteriormente sujetar con fuerza su hombro para apaciguar el dolor punzante, Sogetsu se encontraba de pie en suelo enterrando un poco sus pinzas en el suelo para liberar las corrientes eléctricas que quedaban en su cuerpo y luego levantar la mirada hacia Hinata y sonreír con malicia al ver su herida.

-¡He! –Exclamo victorioso- Parece que mi herida es más dolorosa de lo que parece ¿Verdad, Tsuki? –le cuestiono con superioridad al ver como ella apretaba con más fuerzas su ropa.

-*Tiene razón, la herida que me provoco con su pinza es más dolorosa que la última vez* -reflexionaba en su interior, al apretar un poco más su ropa- ¿Qué intentas decir? –cuestiono ella con cierto enfado.

-Verás, lo que sucede es que ahora no solo mi aguijón es el único que posee veneno, desde nuestra más reciente batalla, vacié lo poco que me quedaba de sangre y la reemplace por completo por veneno, así que hasta el más mínimo corte que te haga con él, mis células activaran un generador de expulsión por el cual saldrá veneno –explicaba con superioridad- Pero no liquido, son pequeñas esporas, que se impregnan en tu sangre y lentamente se adhieren a los glóbulos rojos hasta podrirlos y así tu sangre su pudre lentamente e infecta tus órganos internos y bueno… supongo que ya lo has de deducir… Mueres… -finalizo, por su parte Hinata escuchaba atentamente cada palabra de Sogetsu, mientras una expresión de rabia se mostraba detrás de su máscara, la cual se congelaba lentamente, al escuchar la risa de su enemigo.

-*Maldición, significa que si planeo pelear con él debo derrotarlo y evitar que me dé un solo rasguño* -concluía molesta y adolorida Hinata- *Supongo que no tendré opción, pero primero debo impedir que el veneno recorra mi cuerpo o estaré perdida* -reflexionaba al regresar su mirada hacia su herida- *Bien, primero debo calmarme, de lo contrario no podre pensar bien las cosas* -intentaba aconsejarse, dio un largo suspiro mientras cerraba sus ojos- *¡Ahora!* -se decía al abrir de nuevo sus ojos y en un rápido movimiento concentro parte de su chakra en la mano derecha, más específicamente en la punta de sus dedos y ejercer leves golpes alrededor de su herida, liberando las descargas de chakra en pequeñas agujas tan finas que el ojo humano no las vería.

-Demonios… -Decía un agitado rubio, al limpiar algo de sangre que brotaba de su boca con el dorso de su mano, mientras se colocaba de pie- *Este sujeto es más poderoso de lo que aparenta* -reflexionaba, al observar a su contrincante- He, eres muy bueno, hacia mucho que alguien no me golpeaba tan fuerte –comentaba el rubio mientras sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa llena de confianza, mientras que su oponente se mantenía en silencio- ¿Oye, y cómo te llamas? –Cuestiono sin borrar su sonrisa- Digo si voy a derrotarte al menos debo saber tu nombre –alardeo.

-Hmp –bufo el mayor de los albinos- Mi nombre es Shogetsu –respondió con seriedad- Pero no deberías alardear tanto, digo, tu solo eres un pequeño estorbo que se interpone entre nosotros y el pergamino que tiene Tsuki –finalizo antes de atacar de lanzarse de nuevo al ataque, desapareciendo justo enfrente del rubio y reapareciendo detrás de él, pero para su sorpresa antes de hacer cualquier ataque este se desvaneció nuevamente en una nube de humo- ¿Dónde…? –pero no pudo terminar de hacer su pregunta ya que desde el suelo emergían varias manos las cuales habrían paso a cuatro replicas del rubio, las cuales buscaban golpear a Shogetsu, pero este los esquivo apoyándose en la punta de sus pies, dando un gran salto y justo arriba de él aparecía el rubio a gran velocidad con su brazo derecho extendido y en su mano una esfera giratoria de chakra se formaba dándole un gran tamaño.

-¡Ōdama Rasengan! (,Esfera espiral gigante) –exclamo desde lo alto para luego intentar impactar su ataque en Shogetsu, cuando el Rasengan de Naruto se impactaba en la espalda de Shogetsu, las ráfagas de chakra lograron cortar parte su máscara y así esta caía lentamente al suelo, liberando un pequeño ruidillo al tocar el piso y rebotar un poco antes de caer.

La mirada del rubio se contraía, el viento soplaba ligeramente meciendo el cabello de Shogetsu, pero no lo suficiente como para tapar sus ojos fríos, el cuerpo del rubio caía al suelo rodando un par de metros antes de quedar boca abajo.

Su cuerpo se impactaba violentamente contra varios árboles derribándolos y finalmente terminar de impactarse en un último de tronco más grueso y exclamar un quejido de dolor, mientras de sus labios brotaban unas gotas de sangre al aire gracias a que la mitad de su máscara se encontraba destruida y su cuerpo caía al suelo, arrastrando parte de su ropa aún contra el árbol cayendo de rodillas.

Su cabello largo cabello azulado caía a los lados mientras se apoyaba en sus brazos y hacia lo posible para reponerse en pie, dejando ver en su cuerpo múltiples cortes en brazos y piernas, mientras que Sogetsu se movía lentamente hacia la dirección de ella.

-Ríndete y entréganos ese pergamino –aconsejaba Sogetsu con malicia.

-Olvídalo –fue la rápida respuesta de Hinata- Primero muerta –continuo antes de empuñar su espada la cual se encontraba clavada en el suelo.

-Eso puede arreglarse –sentencio Sogetsu antes de lanzarse de nuevo al ataque, pero antes de hacerlo, sus labios se abrieron liberando una densa neblina de color violeta alrededor.

-*De nuevo ese veneno* -pensaba afligida- *Demonios, mi cuerpo está demasiado entumecido por el veneno y no puedo seguir cerrando conductos de chakra para cerrarle el paso, eso solo empeora la movilidad de mi cuerpo, pero si me muevo demasiado el veneno también lo hará ¿Qué hare?* -se cuestionaba ella con la respiración agitada, mientras daba un salto hacia lo alto de un árbol para evitar la niebla de veneno.

El rubio intentaba reponerse en pie, pero al hacerlo, una enorme punzada en su brazo derecho lo detuvo, lentamente deslizo su mirada hacia él y se sorprendió de ver la manga de su chaqueta completamente destrozada con leves quemaduras y heridas extendidas hasta la mitad del brazo, como si se hubiese derretido.

-*¿Pero como…?* -se cuestionaba afligido al instante en que una respuesta venia a su cabeza.

"_La máscara de Shogetsu se desprendía de su rostro por las ráfagas de chakra que emanaban del Rasengan, la mirada del rubio se contrajo al ver como este tenia abierta una pequeña comisura en sus labios y en su interior una especie de diamantes brillaban, los cuales se desprendían del interior de su boca y estando en el aire se convertían en gruesos hilos de un tono amarillento los cuales cubrían su Rasengan disolviéndolo y liberando una pequeña capa de humo la cual comenzaba a quemarle la ropa y también la piel.__"_

-*¿Qué demonios era eso que uso contra mi Ōdama Rasengan? (,Esfera espiral gigante)* -se cuestionaba el rubio, pero fue sacado de sus recuerdos rápidamente al escuchar un desgarrador grito, mientras de entre los arboles salía despedido a gran velocidad una silueta la cual se impactaba contra varios árboles lejos de ahí- ¡No! –grito desesperado al verla impactarse y correr hacia el lugar en el que se encontraba.

-Ah… -exclamo débilmente Hinata al tratar de incorporarse entre los escombros de los arboles.

-¡Hinata! –grito el rubio al hallarla e intentar ayudarla a salir de los escombros- ¿Estás bien? –pregunto alarmado, por ver su estado.

-Te dije que no dijeras mi nombre –comentaba ella mientras él rubio la ayudaba a salir, una vez afuera se apoyo débilmente en el hombro del rubio

-¿Quiénes son esos sujetos? y ¿Por qué son tan poderosos? –cuestionaba el rubio, mientras intentaban avanzar para salir de ese lugar.

-Al parecer han mejorado sus habilidades –comentaba con cansancio Hinata, mientras se adentraban en un pequeño hueco entre una roca y una gran árbol.

-¿Qué acaso los conoces? –cuestionaba de nuevo el rubio dirigiéndose hacia su compañera.

-Así es –afirmo ella- ¿Recuerdas la tormenta que hubo después de que ambos caímos por aquel rio mientras nos enfrentábamos a Tetsumaru? –cuestionaba tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-Sí, lo recuero –respondió con seriedad y algo de enfado al recordar el golpe que ella le había propinado para dejarlo inconsciente- Me dejaste inconsciente porque dijiste que tenias algo que hacer –comento en apoyo a su recuerdo.

-Ellos eran ese asunto –dijo con seriedad, al buscar entre uno de sus bolsillos y sacar unas píldoras de color naranja y lila- Sus nombres son Sogetsu el hermano mayor, al que me estaba enfrentando y Shogetsu el menor con quien peleabas –explico calmada mientras le entregaba la píldora lila y a ella le quedaba la naranja- Ambos formaron parte de los experimentos de Orochimaru –continuo sorprendiendo al rubio- En un principio Orochimaru solo los veía como una difícil elección para encontrar cual de los dos seria su mejor contenedor, debido a que Sogetsu poseía una gran velocidad y resistencia pero no así fuerza, mientras que Shogetsu era fuerte pero no rápido, pero al final decidió que lo mejor sería un cuerpo que tuviera todas esas cualidades y que mejor opción que unirlos en uno solo, por lo que experimento arduamente con Sogetsu hasta convertir su cuerpo en lo que es ahora –dijo recordando al de menor estatura- Y con un Jutsu especial lo sello dentro de su hermano menor por lo que él podría salir cuando lo desase por su boca haciéndose así una combinación poderosa, más cuando los enfrente recientemente, cree una ruptura en una parte del sello para que Sogetsu no pudiese entrar dentro de Shogetsu, sin embargo mi chakra casi se consumió en su totalidad y las técnicas venenosas que ambos poseían no dejaban mover mi cuerpo libremente –explico recordando cada una de sus palabras.

-Pero ahora estas muy herida –dijo el rubio con preocupación- Lo mejor será que yo me enfrente a ellos dos y…-.

-De ninguna manera –interrumpió Hinata levantándose de su asiento- ¡Esta es mi batalla! –finalizo al colocarse de nuevo su marcara rota.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios estás diciendo? –cuestionaba el rubio molesto y levantándose de golpe- ¡No ves que estas herida, si continuas vas a morir! –dijo en un tono severo.

-Es posible –dijo ella con calma.

-¡¿Acaso estás loca? –Volvió a gritarle- ¡Siempre quieres hacer las cosas tú sola, no ves que tienes compañeros que desean ayudarte, no quiero que salgas herida por eso te pido que me dejes pelear con ellos! –hablaba en voz alta, mientras la sostenía por los hombros.

-Lo lamento, pero esta es mi misión y no pienso rehuirla –dijo con seriedad, más por toda respuesta el rubio pareció enfadarse más y agacho la cabeza al punto en que una sombra cubría sus ojos, Hinata tomo eso como una aceptación y dio un paso hacia atrás para retirarse.

Su mirada se contrajo violentamente antes de poder dar cualquier otro paso, mientras de su boca brotaba una leve cantidad de sangre y el su aliento quedaba estancado, su cuerpo se encogía levemente al sentir el fuerte golpe del rubio impactarse contra su abdomen, sus pupilas lentamente recobraban su tamaño normal, pero sus parpados cansados se cerraban lentamente.

-Lo siento Hinata, pero es por tu bien –dijo el rubio con seriedad al dejar el cuerpo de la joven recostado en una esquina de la pequeña cueva en la que se habían refugiado mientras la silueta del rubio desaparecía entre la luz.

-No pienso perderte de nuevo -.

* * *

**Hola a todos!**

**tiempo sin vernos, bueno en primera me disculpo por mi tardanza, pero aquí estan los siguientes 5 capitulos, espero que les hayan gustado, agradezco infinitamente los reviews de:**

**Davaru, Bellas Scullw, moonkar y soultime, si no fuera por ustedes lo más seguro es que ya abria abandonado este fic, jejeje solo bromeo, ^^u**

**Y para ser sincera ya casi llegamos al capitulo en el cual estoy actualmente, bueno de hecho faltan cuatro, pero tengo pensado subir los otros 5 cuando termine el más reciente que escribo, espero no tardar mucho y que sea de su agrado, ya que a partir de ese comenzare a subirlos de a uno, porque ya no contaria con más guardados, jejeje ^^u**

**Sin más agradezco de nuevo que les haya gustado mi fic, también agradezco a aquellos que lo leen y aunque no hayan comentado me hace feliz saber que lo siguen ^^**

**cuidense!**

**sayo!**

**P.D. No sean malitos y regalenme un review! onegai!**


	32. Capitulo 31: Convicción

**Capitulo 31:**** Convicción**

-¡Sasuke-kun! –exclamaba con la poca fuerza que tenía aquella voz infantil.

-¡Hinata! –exclamaba con más fuerzas una voz infantil, perteneciente a un niño de aproximadamente 7 años de edad, cabellos azabaches de piel blanca y ojos negros como el ónix, con un parche curativo en cada mejilla y mínimas cicatrices rodeando sus labios…

El niño corría esquivando varios árboles en su camino con gran habilidad, mientras en sus labios se dibujaba una alegre sonrisa al ver a una niña de su misma edad de cabellos azulados como la noche, piel nívea y ojos perlados con un adorable sonroso en sus mejillas la cual también corría hacia él con una sonrisa al pronunciar su nombre, pero a su diferencia, tropezaba de vez en cuando con alguna rama en su camino, pero se reponía fácilmente.

-¡No lo vas a creer! –Exclamaron los dos a la vez, en el momento de detenerse frente al otro- ¡Mi padre…! –Ambos callaron al ver que hablaban a la vez, pero se sorprendieron al ver que sus palabras eran las mismas- ¡Tu primero! –Volvieron a decir al unisonó- ¡No, tú! –repitieron.

-Habla tú primero –dijo el niño un poco más tranquilo, pero aún sonriente y a la vez educado, mientras ella hacia un movimiento con su cabeza de arriba abajo un poco tímido en señal de afirmación.

-Lo que sucede… -comenzó con voz tímida- es que hoy… en el entrenamiento –una mirada risueña al recordar sus palabras- Logre activar mi Byakugan sin realizar ningún sello y mi padre me felicito dijo: "Esa es mi hija" –expreso con una sonrisa llena de alegría- aunque luego… se fue y no dijo más… -bajo un poco la voz y sus parpados se entrecerraban ligeramente intentando ocultar su tristeza.

-¿A ti también? –dijo con incredulidad el niño al girar su mirada hacia ella, puesto que ambos estaban sentados al pie de un gran árbol, la niña regreso su mirada hacia él con sorpresa por sus palabras- Verás… -dijo al ver la intriga en su rostro- Mi padre me enseño hace una semana las posición de manos y chakra para usar el Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu (Elemento fuego, gran bola de fuego) –explicaba al regresar su mirada al cielo, como si el también reviviese ese recuerdo- En un principio no me salió bien, así que lo estuve practicando, por eso tengo esto –dijo señalando uno de los parches en su mejilla- pero hoy… -dijo con emoción- ¡Lo logre! Le pedí a mi padre que me observara, en un principio no me dijo nada y comenzó a irse después de que realice mi técnica, pero luego… un paso antes de salir del muelle, el me dijo ¡Bien hecho, ese es mi chico! –finalizo con una sonrisa de entera felicidad al ver de nuevo a la niña.

Ambos se miraban con una ligera sonrisa, la de Hinata, tímida y risueña, mientras que la de Sasuke era tranquila y suave, aunque la expresión de sus rostros no mostrase la entera felicidad que embargaba sus corazones, la conocían pues de alguna manera el leer la mirada del otro era como leer un libro abierto.

El viento se deslizaba entre sus cabellos meciendo cada hebra en una danza armoniosa como la de un campo de trigo a merced del aire, el sol brillaba en lo alto haciendo resplandecer su rubia cabellera, sus ojos azules como el zafiro iluminados por el brillo de una inigualable determinación y seguridad que solo aquel joven poseía, su rostro en marcado por tres marcas en forma de bigotes en cada mejilla dándole un aspecto zorruno, la tela de su protector ondeante, sus puños firmemente apretados.

Frente a él un joven un poco más alto de larga cabellera blanquecina al igual que su rostro poseedor de unos ojos color azul verdoso tan oscuros y carecientes de vida pero tan llenos de maldad y a la par de este una especie de criatura con cabeza humana con los mismos rasgos que su compañero, pero su cuerpo era como el de un escorpios, con la diferencia de que su aguijón era más flexible y caía debajo de su cuerpo, sus brazos eran tenazas curvadas como el kusarigama, todo su cuerpo era de un color plateado, ambos preparándose para la pelea.

-Así que planeas enfrentarnos tu solo ¿he? –comento con sarcasmo la criatura pequeña, al observar con burla al rubio, el cual permanecía serio y apacible.

-No desperdicies inútilmente tu vida chico –comento el más alto- Esa chica no lo vale –continuo, ignorando el fruncimiento de las cejas del rubio, ante la molestia que aquel comentario había ocasionado en su ser, mientras sus puños se apretaban con más fuerzas- Solo danos el pergamino y a ella y los dejaremos en paz –finalizo con serenidad.

-Ni lo sueñen –hablo por fin el rubio- ¡No pienso entregarles ni el pergamino y mucho menos a Tsuki! –sentencio molesto, preparándose para un ataque.

-Quizás respete el que quieras proteger el pergamino, pero… -comento el más pequeño- La chica… créeme, no la conoces bien para arriesgarte contra nosotros de esa forma ¿Qué tal si nos la das y luego intentas proteger el pergamino? –cuestiono burlonamente.

-¡Ni lo sueñen, Hinata vale más de lo que te imaginas! –respondió sin chistar el rubio en un sonoro grito, para luego observar el desconcierto en el rostro de sus oponentes.

-¿Hinata…? –dijo desconcertado el más alto, por su parte el rubio chasqueaba la lengua al apretar sus dientes.

-*Rayos, lo olvide…* -decía auto reprobándose.

"_Recuerda, por ningún motivo digas mi nombre real"_

Esa frase resonaba en su cabeza, seguidos de una múltiple serie de insultos dirigidos hacia sí mismo.

-Significa que ese es su nombre real –susurraba por lo bajo el más pequeño- *Interesante…* -pensaba con una sonrisa complacida.

-Bueno, no tengo opción –bufo con molestia el rubio- Si los dejo vivir sabiendo su nombre, ella me matara, así que tendré que acabar con ustedes rápido –comento con seriedad.

-No me hagas reír niñato –decía la criatura pequeña- ¿Cómo vas a acabar con nosotros si a duras penas podías lidiar con mi hermano menor? –comentaba sarcástico al ver reprobatoriamente al rubio.

-Y quién dice que lo enfrente seriamente –respondió con una sonrisa, desconcertando a sus oponentes- Solo quería ver de lo que era capaz –continuo retomando su seriedad- *Y vaya que lo hice, ahora sé que debo cuidarme de lo que salga de su boca* -reflexionaba el rubio al dirigir su mirada en el más alto.

-Shogetsu –dijo la criatura pequeña observando al hombre a la par suya- Encárgate de él, mientras yo busco a Tsuki o debería decir… -redirigiendo su mirada al rubio- Hinata –finalizo con una sonrisa cruel.

-Entendido, hermano –dijo el más alto con seriedad, mientras se lanzaba al ataque a gran velocidad, alzando el puño derecho a la altura de su rostro.

El rubio permanecía tranquilo en su misma posición esperando el ataque de Shogetsu, justo cuando su puño parecía impactarse en el rubio, en un hábil movimiento lo detuvo con su mano izquierda ejerciendo gran fuerza para bajarlo, desestabilizando su cuerpo y con la derecha apoyándolo debajo de su antebrazo superior del brazo derecho, elevo su cuerpo al aire, para hacerlo caer de espaldas, justo en el momento en que su cuerpo estaba por tocar tierra firme, el rubio impacto una potente patada en su espalda separándolo de él medio metro para luego alcanzarlo en un par de pasos y propinarle un puñetazo con gran fuerza impactándolo varios metros lejos de él, levantando así un gran cantidad de nueves de humo.

Con una sonrisa triunfante se giro hacia la criatura pequeña, percatándose de que ya no se encontraba… No muy lejos de ahí entre la tierra un mínimo montículo de tierra se elevaba trazando un camino a gran velocidad, en donde el reflejo plateado de su caparazón se dejo vislumbrar torpemente.

-¡¿A dónde crees que vas? –cuestiono en un sonoro grito el rubio impactando un potente golpe en el suelo ocasionando una fuerte sacudida en el al punto en que varios escombros se cuartearon y elevaron a lo alto dejando ver a la aturdida criatura- ¡Tu pelea es conmigo! –sentencio, tomándola por lo que parecía ser su cola y arrojándolo con fuerza hacia el lado contrario de donde el rubio estaba, impactándose fuertemente en el suelo y derribando una roca en su camino, quedando a los pies de su hermano Shogetsu.

-¡Sogetsu! –exclamo preocupado Shogetsu.

-*Este chico es más fuerte de lo que me imagine* –pensaba entre murmureos adoloridos Sogetsu, al intentar reincorporar su cuerpo- Parece que tienes algo de fuerza, ¿he chico? –comento una vez recuperado.

-¡He! –Exclamo con una sonrisa arrogante el rubio- *Los derrotare para proteger a Hinata…* -se animaba a sí mismo cambiando su expresión sonriente a una seria y determinada.

"_Por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte no pude detener a Sasuke en aquella ocasión…_

_Así que entrene arduamente durante dos años y medio con ero-senin y cuando regrese…_

_Tuve la oportunidad de encontrarme con mis viejos amigos, tras muchas misiones finalmente dimos con el paradero de Sasuke y aún así tampoco pude convencerlo…_

_Pero aún así no me rendí y entrene arduamente para el momento en que nos volviésemos a encontrar, pero también lo hacía por proteger a mis amigos y la aldea, al igual que para derrotar a Akatsuki, pero lo cierto es…_

_Que aunque pareciese contento y lleno de energía, me sentía triste y frustrado conmigo mismo, ya que no había podido rescatar a mi mejor amigo y tampoco tenía noticias de él, sin mencionar que las veces en que nos encontramos me sentía aún peor de verlo sumergiéndose en la oscuridad, por eso mismo entrenaba arduamente, para ayudarlo, salvarlo de si mismo…_

_Pero luego…_

_Todo empeoro, tras el ataque de Akatsuki a la aldea liderados por Pain, perdí a muchas personas importantes para mí, creí que nunca las volvería a ver y eso me hiso sentir un gran vacío por dentro, pero al final todo resulto bien… o eso creí…_

_Cuando regrese el único que al parecer pereció sin remedio fue Hiashi Hyuga, el padre de Hinata, realmente no lo entendía, y aún no lo hago, pero por esa razón ella se marcho de la aldea sin decir nada…_

_La busque incansablemente, pero no di con ella y sin poder evitarlo me sumergí en la desesperación, pasaba días encerrado y si había alguna misión la desviaba para buscarla y al final el resultado era el mismo, la misión fallaba y no tenía rastro de ella…_

_Estaba deprimido, furioso conmigo, por no haber podido convencer a Sasuke de regresar y de tampoco ser capaz de encontrar a Hinata, todo era mi culpa, Hinata estuvo a punto de sacrificar su vida para salvarme y al final perdió a su padre, cuando quien debía protegerlos era yo, ¡Y no pude hacer nada para lograrlo!_

_Pero eso ya acabo, Hinata finalmente volvió, aunque ha cambiado mucho y no se la razón de esa decisión… Sin mencionar que ahora me doy cuenta de muchas cosas pero en especial dos…_

_La primera, es que ahora sé que no la conozco a la perfección… Pero planeo hacerlo a como dé lugar._

_Y la segunda, que la amo más de lo que creí, por eso no puedo permitirme desfallecer en la desesperación otra vez, ¡la protegeré con mi vida! Hare hasta lo imposible por entenderla y ayudarla, para que regrese a ser la misma de antes, pura e inocente, pero a la vez tímida y un poco rara que tanto amo de ella, así como también pienso traer de vuelta a Sasuke, cueste lo que cueste, no sé porque pero… cuando lo vi hace unos días, pude ver en sus ojos algo del viejo Sasuke, sin contar de que también estoy algo celoso de la fuerte conexión que hay entre él y Hinata, pero aún así, se que Sasuke, mi hermano, mi amigo y gran rival esta ahí…_

_Por eso no me atreví a gritarle que volviera, se que lo hará y lo ayudare a volver_

_Ahora tengo un nuevo propósito en mi vida aparte de ser el mejor Hokage de todos, y es ayudar y traer de vuelta a los antiguos Hinata y Sasuke ¡lo juro!_

_¡Así que a partir de ahora no volveré a perder, nunca más!"_

Patadas y golpes a gran velocidad, mientras esquivaba los rápidos ataques subterráneos de Sogetsu, era lo que hasta ahora había alargado la pelea entre él y esos extraños hermanos… El resplandor verdoso que en su iris azulada se reflejaba, para luego posarse en el rostro maltratado de golpes, polvo y rasguños de una joven de largo cabello negro azulado como la noche, que en la oscuridad parecían aún más oscuros, piel nívea y una vestimenta anbu, con varias heridas en su cuerpo, en especial una sangrante en su hombro izquierdo del cual emanaba un pútrido olor impregnado en su sangre.

-*Hinata… Resiste* -pensaba afligida una joven de largo cabello castaño rojizo de ojos azules, la cual concentraba gran parte de su chakra en sanar las heridas de la joven- Esto está mal… -musito inconscientemente, llamando la atención de sus acompañantes.

-¿A qué te refieres? –cuestiono un joven de cabellos castaños revueltos con marcas rojas en sus mejillas en forma de triángulos inversos y ojos gatunos, un leve gemido de tristeza se dejo escuchar a la par del joven, proveniente de un enorme perro blanco el cual bajaba la cabeza con tristeza ante las palabras de la joven.

-Lo que sucede es que cada vez que intento sacar el veneno del cuerpo de Hinata, este parece dispersarse en su sangre a una mayor velocidad pudriéndola en el proceso –explica con preocupación la joven de ojos azules- Pero eso no es todo, admito que Hinata hizo un gran trabajo cerrando varios conductos de sangre y chakra para cerrarle el paso, pero si el veneno aumenta de velocidad, romperá esos conductos y finalmente el veneno se regara sin control alguno –finalizo cerrando sus ojos, para luego retirar desvanecer su técnica y retirar sus manos del cuerpo de la joven.

-¿No hay forma otra forma de ayudarla? –cuestiono con preocupación una mujer de largo cabello negro ondulado de ojos carmesí.

-Me temo que no –respondió con pesar la joven, apretando sus manos contra sus rodillas hasta convertirlas en puños- Si tan solo… -un ligero temblor escapo del cuerpo de la joven ante un sollozo que intentaba acallar- Si tan solo… fuera más fuerte –sollozaba, mientras lagrimas saladas rodaban por sus mejillas hasta morir en sus puños- Si fuera más fuete Hinata, no estaría así, si fuera más fuerte la podría curar, si lo fuera, no estaría llorando como una tonta –en un principio sus palabras eran susurros superados por los sollozos y a medida que continuaba se hacían más fuertes hasta que termino de hablar y dejar a su llanto hacer.

-¡Deja de llorar! –grito una voz masculina, más ella no parecía querer orilla- ¡Eso no solucionara nada! –Volvió a repetir acercándose a ella- ¡Escúchame Amaru, debe haber una solución y la vamos a encontrar! –más sin embargo la joven parecía sumergirse más en su llanto, exasperado chasqueo la lengua y en su arranque tomo a la joven por las solapas de su blusa levantándola con brusquedad.

-¡Sora, basta! –exigió el de cabello castaño, dirigiéndose al joven- ¡Bájala! –repitió enfadado.

-¡No hasta que esta tonta me escuche! –Respondió enfadado- ¡Amaru, mírame! –Ordeno, más ella aún lloraba- ¡Demonios, deja de llorar y mírame! –ordeno más molesto, sacudiendo un poco su cuerpo para hacerla reaccionar lo cual pareció funcionar, ya que ella levanta un poco la vista, para encontrarse con los ojos color caoba de un joven de cabello azulado un poco largo, unos centímetros arriba de sus hombros, el cual entrecerraba ligeramente los parpados por la molestia- ¡Naruto te encargo a Hinata, porque creía que podías curarla! –Dijo con seriedad pero a la vez enfado- ¡¿Acaso vas a tirar su confianza por la borda así porque así? –cuestiono en un grito, sus palabras retumbaron en la mente de la joven.

_Los que algunas vez fueron grandes e imponentes arboles ahora yacían varios metros de su lugar de origen derribábamos y la mayoría convertidos en escombros, dejando así la visibilidad de lo que ahora era un enorme campo de batalla, en la cual un joven rubio de ojos azules como el océano, con tres marcas en cada mejilla en forma de bigotes zorrunos combatía contra dos extraños personajes, el primero un hombre un poco más alto que el rubio de piel alvina y cabello plateado de ojos azul verdoso, oscuros y fríos, junto a él una especie de criatura pequeña con toda su estructura ósea en forma de escorpión con el aguijón hacia abajo y unas pinzas en forma de kusarigama, su cabeza aunque pequeña contenía los mismos rasgos que el del hombre a su par._

_-¡Ya ríndete! –dijo desesperado Sogetsu al lanzarse contra el rubio, en busca de encestar un certero golpe con su tenaza curvada y afilada._

_-¡Eso jamás! –exclamo el rubio, antes de interceptar su ataque con un kunai, mientras saltaba sobre la criatura, esquivando el ataque bajo tierra de su acompañante._

_-¡Shogetsu ahora! –exclamo Sogetsu, intrigando al rubio, pero sus duda fueron aclaradas al momento de girarse hacia atrás y encontrarse de frente con el aludido el cual sonreía maliciosamente._

_En un descuido, Shogetsu propinaba una seria de golpes al rubio, mientras discretamente Sogetsu se escondía bajo tierra, un puñetazo directo en su abdomen, saco no solo de balance su posición, ni tampoco el aire, si no también gotas de sangre y saliva mescladas, las cuales morían en el duro suelo, para luego tomarlo por el cuello aún con pequeños hilos de sangre sobresaliendo de sus labios y sus dientes apretados en una expresión de dolor._

_El rubio con el poco aire que le quedaba por la asfixia que Shogetsu le cisionaba, aturdido por los golpes, forzó sus músculos para movilizar sus brazos y así colocar sus manos sobre la muñeca de Shogetsu que sujetaba su cuello, en un intento por que lo soltase, movió sus piernas con pensar propinándole varias patadas, debido a su posición no eran en lo absoluto certeras, por su parte Shogetsu elevaba su mano libre a la altura de su hombro apuntando al pecho del rubio, junto sus dedos, el rubio entre miraba en sus parpados, como las uñas de sus dedos crecían hasta convertirse en afiladas garras de las cuales escurría un liquido amarillento y espeso._

_-Hasta nunca –sentencio Shogetsu al atravesar el cuerpo pecho del rubio con tal fuerza y velocidad que su mano atravesó su cuerpo con facilidad y salió por el otro extremo dejando un rastro de vapor a su alrededor como si esa parta se derritiera ante su contacto._

_-jeje, eso es… ¿lo mejor que tienes…? –cuestiono el rubio con una sonrisa burlona a pesar de su expresión de dolor._

_-¿Acaso tú…? –cuestionaba en seco Shogetsu, al instante en que el rubio que sostenía desaparecía en una pequeña nube de humo._

_-¡Ahora veras! –exclamo el joven rubio desde atrás, sosteniendo en su mano una esfera de chakra giratoria, la cual impactaba de lleno en la espalda de Shogetsu, mandándolo a volar varios metros de ahí, impactándose contra varios árboles._

_-¡Naruto! –exclamo una voz femenina detrás del rubio, llamando su atención a los pocos minutos de haber impactado su técnica contra Shogetsu, el rubio se giro encontrándose con varias personas, pero posando su mirada en la joven que le había llamado segundos antes, una joven de largo cabello castaño rojizo, de ojos azules y piel morena._

_-¿Amaru? –dijo Naruto al verlos, pero su expresión cambio repentinamente a una de sorpresa y miedo, al ver en la dirección de ellos- ¡Cuidado! –exclamo antes de correr a gran velocidad hacia ellos, que le miraban desconcertados, pero sus dudas fueron resueltas al ver que debajo de Amaru medio metro enfrente, se abría el suelo para dejar salir a Sogetsu el cual se lanzaba contra la joven con sus tenazas cruzadas para cortar su cuello._

_-¡Muere chiquilla! –sentencio Sogetsu al sentir su golpe realizado._

_-¡Eso ni lo sueñes, imbécil! –exclamo el rubio, al tomar a Sogetsu por el aguijón y con fuerza lanzarlo en dirección contraria y para evitar chocar contra sus amigos salto sobre ellos, aunque eso no disminuyo mucho la velocidad con la que salía y cayó abruptamente al suelo girando sobre el varios metros._

_-¡Naruto! –dijo casi en grito Amaru al salir corriendo en su ayuda seguida del resto._

_-No te preocupes Naruto, ahora nosotros nos haremos cargo –dijo el de cabello castaño, apoyado del ladrido de su fiel canino, posicionándose al frente de ellos, y a la par un joven de cabello azulado y del otro lado un joven de aspecto sombrío con lentes de sol y cabello negro._

_-N-No… -dijo Naruto, tratando de reincorporarse- Esta es mi pelea, así que apártense –dijo una vez levantado, aunque sus rodillas aun temblasen por la fuerza que utilizo al correr de esa forma._

_-¡Pero Naruto, estas muy herido, debes descansar para poder sanar tus heridas! –explico Amaru con preocupación tratando de sentar al rubio._

_-¡No! –exclamo el rubio con decisión, apartando un poco a Amaru- ¡Entiéndanme, mi deber es acabar con ellos! –Dijo avanzando entre los jóvenes delante de él- ¡Lo mejor es que ustedes se marchen de aquí a donde esta Hinata! –dijo una vez al frente dándoles la espalda._

_-Pero… -intento protestar Amaru._

_-Amaru –menciono el rubio, llamando la atención de ella- Hinata está muy herida por pelear con ellos, sospecho que este envenenada, por eso confió en que tú puedas ayudarla como medio ninja que eres, también confió en ustedes, Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, Sora para que las protejan junto con Kurenai-sensei –dijo avanzando hacia el campo de batalla._

_-Seria más prudente que nos dejaras ayudarte, Naruto –comento la mujer de ojos carmesí, que hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen de ellos._

_-Quizá Kurenai-sensei –apoyo el rubio- pero… No, desde que Hinata se fue, ustedes y el resto siempre me escudaron, ya que yo me sumergí en mi oscuridad de depresión al no poder ayudar ni a Sasuke ni a Hinata, pero ahora… Ahora no será así, ya me canse de lamentarme por el pasado que no puedo cambiar –explicaba con seriedad- Buscare la manera de cambiar el futuro con mis propias manos y recobrare la esencia de Hinata y Sasuke, sea como sea, pero hasta entonces… ¡Les doy mi palabra que no me rendiré! –Exclamo con fuerza- ¡No retrocederé a mi palabra, porque ese es mi camino ninja! –finalizo a viva voz antes de salir corriendo en dirección de sus oponentes._

_Para los que no lo conociese eso serian palabras y alardeos, pero ellos más que nadie sabían el significado que daba, ese joven había recobrado su fuerza, aquello por lo que se levantaba día con día, la esperanza y sus sueños, había recuperado el propósito de su vida, lucharía por ella, su convicción lo haría fuerte, sus miradas aún estaban clavadas en el lugar por el cual se había marchado, recobrando el recuerdo de la espalda del rubio mientras corría, con el viento soplando a su favor y el sol brillando sobre él iluminando su corazón… Pero sus últimas palabras antes de perderse, aún resonaban en su mente._

"_Hinata está en una cueva a doscientos metros al norte, cuídenla y por favor, no dejen que venga, esta es mi pelea"_

-Es cierto… -dijo tranquilamente Amaru, secando sus lagrimas, mientras Sora la depositaba en el suelo- ¡Debo curarla cueste lo que cueste! –girándose hacia la joven inconsciente.

-Creo que se cómo ayudarla –intervino una voz masculina, llamando la atención de todos, centrándose en un joven de aspecto sombrío, cubriendo gran parte de su rostro y ojos con lentes de sol, quien estaba hasta el momento apartado en una esquina de la cueva.

-¿Shino? –Dijo Kurenai- ¿A qué te refieres? –cuestiono con seriedad.

-Por lo que sabemos, el origen del envenenamiento son las cortadas que ese sujeto le hizo a Hinata –hablo con seriedad- así que la mejor forma es eliminarlo desde su más alta concentración y finalmente eliminar las pequeñas esporas que se dispersan con el tiempo –explico con tranquilidad.

-¡Quieres dejar de hablar siempre en clave Shino! –Exigió Kiba- ¡Explícate mejor! –ordeno molesto.

-Creo saber a lo que se refiere –intervino Amaru, llamando la atención de todos- Sugieres que nos deshagamos del veneno que está retenido en los puntos que Hinata sello y finalmente el que se escape no tendrá tanta fuerza y no podrá esparcieres con rapidez ¿Verdad? –cuestiono con seriedad.

-Así es –afirmo Shino.

-El problema, es que cuando lo intento, esa concentración me bloquea y expulsa más veneno en su sangre –contradecía Amaru.

-Entonces deja que yo lo intente –sugirió con tranquilidad.

-¿Tú? –Dijo Amaru un poco incrédula- ¿Pero cómo lo harás? –cuestiono.

-Así –dijo centrándose en unos pequeños insectos que salían de sus muñecas y se encaminaban sobre las heridas.

-¡Pero tus insectos aunque sean pequeños, no lo son tanto como para ingresar en sus arterias! –dijo Amaru preocupada.

-Ellos no entraran –dijo al ver a unos pequeños insectos de color amarillo pálido- se llaman _Eretmocerus mundus_ Mercet (_Hymenoptera: Aphelinidae_) son insectos parasito que por lo general ayudan a la supervivencia ecológica en algunos campos de cultivo, eliminando a otros insectos plagas –explicaba tranquilamente mientras los insectos se encimaban sobre las heridas de Hinata- Estos son hembras, las cuales por lo general buscan hojas o insectos en donde depositar sus larvas, como son tan pequeñas se confunden con las larvas de otros insectos, así estos no las notan y sus larvas se adentran en su cuerpo y se ale mientan del parasito hasta crecer y finalmente matar a al parasito principal, que es otro insecto en sí –explicaba mientras los insectos depositaban pequeñas larvas que se introducían entre su sangre.

-¡Pero Hinata no es un insecto y si lo que dices es cierto, eso la matara ¿no? –cuestionaba un alterado Sora.

-No, como dije, estos insectos se alimentan de parásitos, por lo que mi idea hacer que las larvas se alimente del veneno, por lo mismo que el insecto se confunde y protege del organismo del parasito, el veneno no reaccionara negativamente, por el contrario buscara infectarlo, es ahí donde comenzara el proceso de absorción y una vez extraído el veneno, sacare a las larvas con una pequeña incisión, la cual se que Amaru no tendrá problema en cerrar y finalmente podrá extraer los restos de veneno –explico con calma y sabidora.

-Impresionante –dijo con asombro Amaru- Tú plan es prácticamente perfecto –alago- creo que no habrá problema, así que ¡comencemos! –exclamo con una sonrisa, mientras iniciaban el proceso.

-¡Rasengan! –exclamo con fuerza Naruto antes de impactar su ataque contra el rostro de Shogetsu, pero este abrió sus labios dejando ver una especie de esporas brillantes que salían del interior de su boca, las cuales se convertían en hilos de capullo amarillento y absorbían su ataque- *Esta vez no* -pensaba con decisión el rubio- ¡Ah! –exclamo luego de ver su ataque disuelto, cerrando con fuerza su puño e impactándolo en su boca y con fuerza mandándolo a volar, impactándose contra el suelo abriendo una pequeña zanja a su paso.

-¡No te olvides de mí! –intervino otra voz, desde el suelo para golpearlo con su aguijón, pero con cierta dificultad lo esquivo rasguñando solo su chaqueta.

-*¡Rayos! Eso estuvo cerca* -pensó el rubio- *La última vez que me corto, no me fue muy bien, si no es por Kyubi* -reflexionaba dando varios saltos más, buscando esquivar los constantes ataques a gran velocidad que realizaba Sogetsu desde debajo de la tierra.

-*El chakra de Shogetsu y el mío casi esta nivelado y cuando eso pase…* -pensaba entre risas mentales- *Este niño no sabrá ni lo que le paso* -soltaba una última risa mental, entre sus ataques.

-*Algo están tramando estos dos* -pensaba el rubio- *Si no me atacarían a la vez como en un principio, pero no es así, es como si se turnaran, ¿Qué demonios planean?* -se cuestionaba esquivando los ataques de Sogetsu.

Los ataques alternados de Shogetsu y Sogetsu continuaron por varios minutos más, en los cuales el rubio parecía agotarse físicamente, finalmente ambos hermanos cesaron sus ataques posicionándose enfrente del rubio, desconcertándolo puesto que ambos sonreían triunfantes.

-¡Ahora Shogetsu! –exclamo Sogetsu, al instante Shogetsu realizo una gran cantidad de sellos extraños velozmente y finalmente se mordió el pulgar para enmarcar en el suelo el kanji "unión" con sangre y tras otros símbolos de manos coloco su mano sobre su hermano el cual salto sobre la marca de sangre.

-¡Karada-kai! (Reunión de cuerpo) –exclamo con fuerza mientras una segadora luz se posaba sobre ellos, y una densa neblina los cubría, imposibilitando la vista del rubio, una vez dispersada, se quedo desconcertado de encontrar a nadie enfrente de él.

-¿Qué demonios…? –se cuestionaba al no ver a nadie, pero antes de terminar su frase, un fuerte golpe encesto su espalda, haciéndolo gemir de dolor al escuchar crujir sus costillas, para luego recibir un corte en su hombro derecho desgarrándolo.

Adolorido se giro hacia sus oponentes sujetando con fuerza su hombro sangrante e intentando acallar el dolor de sus costillas rotas, frente a él solo se encontraba Shogetsu, pero sin embargo había algo diferente en él, su expresión parecía más vacía que antes y sus ojos con una sed de sangre abrumadora, sin contar el instinto asesino que de él emanaba cambiándose con su chakra el cual despedía un horrible olor a pútrido, más su expresión parecía más seria al ver una sonrisa arrogante en sus labios.

-Este ahora si será tu fin –sentencio con voz trémula en dos tonos diferentes, los cuales el pudo reconocer uno como el propio y el otro como el de su hermano Sogetsu, sin notarlo Shogetsu se movió a una mayor velocidad que antes e impacto su puño contra su rostro, separándolo varios metros y reapareciendo detrás de él para elevarlo con una fuerte patada hacia arriba y aparecer nuevamente sobre este realizando una gran cantidad de sellos con las manos y abriendo sus labios dejando escapar varias esporas brillantes que se esparcieron sobre su cuerpo creando una especie de finos hilos amarillentos que se unían como tela de araña y lo envolvían completamente.

Nuevamente Sogetsu realizo una gran cantidad de sellos con las manos, inhalo con fuerza todo el aire que sus pulmones le permitían y expulso por la boca una gran cantidad de niebla purpura hacia el suelo, donde el rubio caía o al menos el capullo que lo envolvía, mientras él caía en la rama más alta de un árbol alejado de la neblina.

-Ahora solo es cuestión de que el veneno se encargue de él –comentaba con voz tranquila Shogetsu.

-Así es –afirmo la voz de Sogetsu desde su interior- Ese tonto no se dio cuenta, pero al final lo que hicimos fue jugar con él mientras nivelábamos nuestros chacras y así realizar ese jutsu de unión para juntar nuevamente nuestros cuerpos –explicaba con alarde Sogetsu.

-Es hora de ir por el pergamino y la chica –hablaba Shogetsu dándose la espalda de donde se encontraba el rubio.

-¿En serio? –cuestiono una voz masculina detrás de ellos, sorprendido Shogetsu se giro hacia atrás, para encontrarse con el rubio en lo alto de un árbol con los ojos cerrados, completamente intacto.

-¿Pero cómo es que tú? –cuestionaba alarmado Shogetsu de nuevo con su voz trémula en dos tonos con la de él y su hermano.

-¿Cómo salí? –Cuestiono con ironía aún con los ojos cerrados- La verdad es que nunca entre, desde un principio se me hacia raro que no me atacaran a la vez teniendo en cuenta que sus técnicas se complementaban fácilmente y me podían hacer un daño mayor, porque creí que sería mejor mantenerme al margen hasta saber que pasaba y así cree un clon para que lo combatieran mientras yo los observaba desde lejos y miren… funciono –explico con tranquilidad mientras lentamente abría sus ojos dejando ver unas pupilas rectas y un iris amarillento, con sus parpados enmarcados por un color naranja rojizo.

-Así que eres más astuto de lo que pensábamos –dijo Shogetsu con su voz trémula, observando con desconcierto los ojos del rubio.

-Sí y es hora de que pele con seriedad –informo con un semblante intranquilo, su cuerpo aún resentía los efectos de sus clones de sombra al recibir los daños que ellos sufrieron, por lo que su chakra estaba un tanto limitado, así que debía acabar con eso, era ahora o nunca.

-Lo mismo digo –dijo Shogetsu- ¡Ah! –exclamo antes de lanzarse al ataque.

-¡Hiraishin no jutsu! (飛雷神の術 Técnica del dios del trueno volador) –exclamo antes de reaparecer atrás de Shogetsu impactando una fuerte patada en su espalda.

-*¿Cómo es que se volvió tan rápido y fuerte?* -se cuestionaba Shogetsu, al impactarse abruptamente contra el suelo, levantando una gran cantidad de escombros y polvo por la fuerza del golpe.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de reflexionar ya que en ese mismo instante varias copias de él salían a su alrededor impactándole varias patadas para elevarlo, mientras que otro lo elevaba por lo el centro un par de patadas y uno más hasta arriba lo arremataba hacia abajo con otra patada, haciéndole crujir los huesos y uno más encestaba una esfera giratoria de chakra desde debajo de la tierra en su mandíbula haciéndolo escupir una gran cantidad de sangre.

-Esto no funcionara así –decía la voz de Sogetsu- ¡Déjame salir hermano! –ordeno, al instante hizo un par de sellos y abrió los labios para dejar escapar un haz de luz hacia fuera, en dirección donde se encontraba el rubio quien también se lanzaba sobre su oponente, dejando atrás su brazos los cuales sostenían una esfera giratoria de chakra más grande en cada palma, la cual con ayuda de un par de clones más le impulsaron hacia él.

El rubio mientras se dirigía hacia ellos, rápidamente identifico aquel haz de luz como Sogetsu y casi a la par de él a la misma velocidad se encontraba Shogetsu también preparado para golpearlo, quizá era despistado, pero la verdad hasta ese momento se percataba que tanto la ropa de Shogetsu como la de él estaba maltratada y sucia, llena de heridas al igual que su cuerpo, junto con Sogetsu, pero despejo esos pensamientos para impactar su técnica en ambos al mismo tiempo.

-¡Senjutsu: Rasenrengan! (Técnica Ermitaña: Esfera espiral en Grupo 仙術・螺旋連丸) -exclamo con fuerza al impactar su técnica contra ambos al mismo tiempo y una potente onda de choque se desatara y la luz segadora de sus ataques los rodeara.

El viento soplaba con tranquilidad acariciando los rubios cabellos de aquel joven que ahora reposaba con tranquilidad en el suelo, aunque su ropa estuviese maltratada y con heridas, su corazón latía con calma y una sonrisa adornaba sus labios con los ojos cerrados… La oscuridad para algunos tranquila, para otros tenebrosa y para muchos desesperante, su alma vagaba en su espacio, hasta que un parpado se abría dejando ver una luz de color rojo escarlata en donde pequeñas chispas de luz comenzaban a brotar entre la oscuridad las cuales tomaban un color azul, otras celeste y algunas un verde oscuro y fosforescente las cuales se levaban hasta llegar cerca de aquella inmensa luz roja, rodeándola mientras que otras delineaban la forma de unos parpados a su alrededor hasta formar un ojo, el cual cambiaba lentamente hasta dejar ver la pupila rasguñada, rodeada por el color antiguo del verde dorado mezclándose con el pálido amarillo dorado, de los cuales emanaba una gran maldad.

Pero entre también iluminaba la silueta de una joven de finas y delicadas curvas, de largo cabello negro azulado como la noche, piel blanca como la nieva, sus parpados enmarcados con largas pestañas, las cuales temblaban levemente mientras se separaba dejando ver unos ojos perlados como la luna, los cuales rodaban ligeramente por el rabillo hasta encontrarse con aquel gran ojo… Ensombrecidos por tristeza y dojo sus ojos dejaron escapar un brillo único el cual al apagarse dejaba ver una pupila rasguñada en forma vertical con un iris dorado como los de un gato, unas plumas negras empezaron a caer sobre su cuerpo y desvaneciendo así aquel enorme ojo.

Una gota de sangre caía en medio de aquella oscuridad, para finalmente topar con la superficie plana y lisa del papel de color verde y desvanecerse en su interior, de su dedo aún brotaban un par de gotas más antes de que la herida sanase por si sola y sus ojos carmesí se entrecerraran dejando ver la inmensa tristeza que en su corazón aquejaba al posar su vista en sus piernas que reposaban alargadas sobre una cama cubiertas por unas finas sabanas blancas y sobre ellas una pequeña rana de color verde hecha de papel.

Varios mechones de cabello plateado caían frente a su rostro, los cuales eran de un color plateado, sus pequeños y finos labios se movían, dejando escapar delicados soplidos los cuales eran solo una parte de aquella melódica voz que de ellos se dejaba escuchar.

"_Oneesan…"_


	33. Capitulo 32: Confrontación triple

**Capitulo 32:**** Confrontación triple**

Su respiración era tranquila y profunda, las muñecas de sus manos se movían frenéticas entre las ataduras que una cuerda ejercía sobre ellas, un suspiro largo escapaba por una mínima comisura hecha en sus labios, sus dientes apretaban con fuerza la tela que lo amordazaba con gran desesperación, el viento soplaba apacible colándose por la ventana meciendo con delicadeza las blancas cortinas, las sabanas se movían con desesperación a punto de caer al suelo, por los frenéticos movimientos que sobre ella se ejercían.

-*¡Demonios!* -pensaba malhumorado, un joven rubio de ojos azules, el cual se movía frenético al verse atado de pies, al igual que el cuerpo atado a una cama de hospital, con la boca amordazada con un pañuelo blanco y las muñecas juntas, atadas por unas cuerdas- *¡Esa vieja me las pagara, por atarme a esta cama!* -amenazaba mentalmente- *¡Me vengare! ¡Solo espera a que salga de este hospital, vieja y me las pagaras! –continuaba abatiéndose entre la cama con una expresión de ira y desesperación.

-*¿Dónde estoy…?* -se cuestionaba una voz femenina.

Sus parpados temblaban ligeramente, antes de separarse y mostrar el color perla en el iris de dos grandes ojos, enmarcados con largas pestañas y rodeados por unas mantas de piel suave y humectada de un tono nívea, que marcaban las facciones femeninas de su rostro… Parpadeo un par de veces confundida del lugar en el que se encontraba, su vista aún era borrosa, pero a medida que pasaban los segundos se tornaba clara, enfocando primeramente el tono grisáceo de las partes de cemento en el techo, desvió ligeramente la mirada para encontrarse con las blancas cortinas por un lado de la ventana, parpadeo una vez más, para identificar varias casas y arboles a lo lejos del paisaje hasta perderse en las montañas del horizonte al igual que el azul del cielo.

-*Konoha…* -Confirmo después de unos segundos, en su mente, la voz de una joven de largo cabello azulado el cual se esparcía levemente alrededor de sus hombros, ojos perlados que expresaban cierta confusión, pero que eran opacados por su dolor interno- *Ya recuerdo…* -dejo escapar un suspiro de sus labios.

Más todos sus pensamientos fueron borrados, al escuchar un varios sonidos a su lado, giro su rostro con desanimo y se encontró con otra cortina blanca corrida por todo el costado de la cama en la que reposaba, un suspiro más escapo de sus labios antes de hacer reaccionar a sus extremidades y empezar a levantarse con gran pesar, dejando ver en su rostro una expresión de dolor al sentir una punzada en su hombro izquierdo, retiro un poco la bata blanca de hospital que le cubría para observar varios vendajes sobre esa parte de su cuerpo, cerró los ojos y haciendo un conteo mental se levanto de la cama al escuchar de nuevo aquellos extraños ruidos.

El joven rubio se encontraba tan ensimismado en su intención por soltarse entre fuertes sacudidas, que no percibió el sonido de la cortina que se encontraba aún lado de su cama al correrse hasta que en un intento más por liberarse su rostro se giro hacia lado derecho… El tiempo parecía haberse detenido a su alrededor, el zafiro mezclándose con la perla al verse uno reflejados en el otro, por un breve segundo que quizás hubiese sido confundió con la eternidad… Más todo acabo cuando la joven de largo cabello azulado avanzo lentamente hacia el desviándose hacia las ataduras del joven rubio, que le veía atento a sus movimientos.

Sus ojos perlados se encontraban fijos en cada milímetro de aquella cuerda, con cuidado poso uno de sus dedos, tocando con suavidad diferentes puntos, en las cuerdas de las muñecas, de los pies y las más grandes que ataban el cuerpo del rubio a la cama y sin hacer más recobro la compostura, para luego girarse y regresar atrás de la cortina cerrándola sin mediar palabra alguna, el rubio estaba más que desconcertado, pero al sentir que aquella horrible presión en su cuerpo se desvanecía, regreso su mirada a las cuerdas, las cuales parecían desatarse por arte de magia, dejándolo completamente libre, para poder quitarse aquel pañuelo que lo amordazaba.

-¡Hinata, espera! –Dijo con desesperación el rubio, ni bien se había quitado completamente el pañuelo de la boca, se levanto rápidamente de la cama para traspasar las cortinas- ¡¿He? –exclamo en seco, al ver a la aludida recostada en la cama y cubierta por las sabanas blancas, con la mirada fija hacia un lado, en donde se encontraba una mujer alta, cuerpo esbelto, cubierto por una vestimenta anbu, cabello largo de un tono lila oscuro, el rostro descubierto de su máscara, dejando ver la blanca piel en donde resaltaba el tono carmesí en sus labios y aquellos ojos negros como la noche- ¿Rin-sensei? –dijo confundido al verla con una expresión tan seria.

-Ah… ¡Hola Naruto! –Saludo Rin, cambiando drásticamente su expresión seria a una alegre al saludar al joven- Veo que ya estas mejor y te has podido desatar de las cuerdas que te coloco Tsunade-sama –comento con una sonrisa, ignorando el desconcierto en los ojos del rubio.

-He… Si… -dijo no muy seguro de sus palabras, para luego redirigir su mirada a la joven que reposaba en la cama, la cual veía con seriedad e indiferencia a la mujer frente a él.

-¿A qué has venido? –cuestiono Hinata con indiferencia, sin despegar la vista de Rin, la cual parecía haber reaccionado ante su pregunta, ya que había retomado su seriedad.

-¿A qué? –dijo con sarcasmo y enfado fingido- Pues a ver cómo te encontrabas –dijo con simplicidad- Supe que de la misión que te asignaron, no me preocupe mucho por ello, pero cuando te vi entrar en la aldea en la espalda de Naruto… -Explico tranquilamente para al final señalar al rubio, él rubio se tenso ligeramente al sentir la mirada de Hinata sobre si, así que desvió sus ojos hacia un lado, para luego rascar su nuca con la mano en señal de nerviosismo apoyado por una risilla tonta.

-Jeje bueno… -intento articular nervioso el rubio- No había opción, Kiba y el resto estaban heridos y cansados… -explico sin dirigir su mirada a ninguna de las presentes.

-Pues como decía… -retomo Rin la palabra, tras dirigirle una sonrisa agradecida al rubio y llamar nuevamente la atención de Hinata- Cuando te vi, entraste en un estado bastante delicado, Amaru nos conto todo, así que hubo que hacerte una transfusión de sangre, pero como recordaras tu sangre es un tanto… "especial" –Hinata entrecerraba sus ojos al instante en que Rin enfatizo la última palabra.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormida? –interrumpió Hinata la explicación de la mujer.

-Déjame ver… -dijo colocando un dedo en su mentón ignorando la imprudencia de la joven- Una semana –afirmo con tranquilidad, un suspiro escapo de los labios de la joven tras recibir la respuesta de Rin.

-Entiendo… -dijo posando su vista en el techo.

-También viene a verte por otra razón… -dijo llamando la atención de ambos jóvenes- Tsunade-sama dice que ya estas dada de alta y en cuanto salgas debes ir a su despacho, por lo de la misión –explico con seriedad.

-De acuerdo –afirmo con indiferencia.

-Oye Rin-sensei… -dijo el rubio, llamando la atención de la aludida- ¿Yo también estoy dado de alta? –Cuestiono con inocencia- ¡Es que ya no aguando este lugar, esa vieja me dejo aquí amarrado a la cama, sin contar que la comida de este lugar es horrible, nada comparado con Ichiraku y en verdad deseo un buen plato de ramen! –explico en un falso llanto con ojos grandes y brillantes como los de un pequeño cachorro al cual han herido, cosa que hizo resaltar una gota de agua tras la cabeza de Rin.

-Eh… bueno, lamento decirte, que Tsunade-sama dijo que a ti aún te falta una semana para estar en el hospital –respondió con una expresión de lastima.

-¡¿Una semana? –Exploto al fin- ¡No! ¡Esa vieja sin duda quiere matarme! ¡No sobreviviré tanto tiempo! –Lloriqueaba de un lado a otro, con las manos en el rostro entre gritos escandalizados, ignorando incluso él; "era una broma" de Rin haciendo que un par de gotas más sobresalieron en su cabeza, mientras que Hinata se limitaba a cerrar los ojos con pena ajena.

-¡Naruto quieres dejar de hacer tanto escándalo! –grito una voz femenina, llamando la atención de todos hacia la puerta de la habitación, encontrándose con una joven alta con cuervas finas y no tan llamativas, pero no escazas, piel blanca con un deje de tono rosáceo, ojos grandes y de un verde profundo como el jade, de cabello corto, de un peculiar tono rosa.

-¡Sakura-chan! –Exclamo asustado el rubio al ver a la joven con una expresión de enfado en su rostro- ¡Puedo explicarlo! –fue lo primero que atino a decir al verla acercársele con los puños apretados y las cejas fruncidas.

-Comienza a hablar –exigió en un tono molesto y amenazante, estando una vez en frente del rubio.

-Pues verás, estaba yo aquí cuando de repente apareció Rin-sensei para hablar con Hinata, solo para decirle que ya estaba dada de alta, así que le pregunte si yo también, pero me dijo que no y que aún me faltaba una semana –explicaba apresuradamente, tropezando en más de una vez sus palabras- Así que me alarme, porque sabes que no me gusta la comida de hospital y yo quería algo de ramen y se me escaparon un par de gritos asustados y fue cuando tu apareciste –explico implorando el perdón con su mirada ante la mirada fulminante que recibía de la joven.

-¿Y cómo fue que te soltase de las cuerdas? –cuestiono con frialdad.

-¡Eh! –Exclamo asustado el rubio- ¡Pu-pues fue…! -.

-Yo lo solté –intervino la voz de Hinata, llamando la atención de ambos jóvenes, pero en especial de Sakura, quien le miraba con seriedad.

-¿Por qué? –cuestiono cortantemente.

-Hacia mucho ruido… -.

Pero antes de poder continuar con su explicación Hinata se vio interrumpida una voz más, por el azote fuerte de la puerta, dejando ver a una joven de larga cabellera rubia blanquecina de ojos de un tono amatista, piel nívea que cubría su silueta esbelta, un pequeño flequillo recto sobre su frente con un mechón de cabello adornando cada lado de su rostro, la cual respiraba agitadamente, posando con desesperación su vista en un joven alto rubio de ojos azules como el zafiro con tres marcas en cada lado de su mejilla.

-¡Naruto! –exclamo antes de lanzarse sobre él, abrazándolo por el cuello, apartando bruscamente a Sakura en su camino, quien después de reponerse la miraba con ira.

-¿Sh-Shion? –Dijo desconcertado el rubio, aún en shock por el impulso de la joven- ¿Q-Que haces aquí? –cuestiono apartándola un poco de sí, para verla, sin notar la mirada fría que tenía la joven de ojos perlados y la mirada seria de la mujer de cabello lila sobre la rubia.

-¡Pues no es obvio! –Exclamo Shion con sarcasmo- ¡Vine a verte! –Dijo con una gran sonrisa, elevando un poco el tono de voz- Después de todo tú… -Más sin embargo cayo al sentirse observada, se giro lentamente para encontrarse con la frialdad en los ojos perlados de una joven de largo cabello negro azulado como la noche, ojos perlados como la luna, piel nívea, con un flequillo recto como el de ella, con un mechón de cabello de cada lado de su rostro un tanto parecido a los de ella.

-Shion –menciono Hinata con voz afilada e indiferente.

-Hinata –hablo Shion con seriedad, al igual que con una expresión dura en su rostro.

La perla y la amatista, en un encuentro de miradas desafiantes, por parte de jóvenes tan parecidas como diferentes, una con expresión fría y la otra con seriedad, más una leve opresión en su pecho por el aceleramiento de su pulso, intervino, que consigo trajo varias imágenes en la mente de Shion mostrándole la imagen de una pequeña niña de largo cabello negro como la oscuridad, piel blanca como la nieve, poseedora de unos ojos dorados como el sol, la cual crecía hasta convertirse en una hermosa mujer que conservaba aquellos largos cabellos negros, sus ojos dorados aún conservaban su hermosura y su piel nívea, refinada y tersa, la cual se sujetaba de la mano de quien en un principio era un niño, el cual creía y se convertía en un hombre de larga cabellera plateada, piel nívea y ojos dorados como los de la joven.

-No puede ser… -susurro entrecortadamente, al ver el parecimiento entre aquella joven de sus visiones y la joven frente a ella.

-¿Acaso ustedes se conocen? –cuestiono la voz de Sakura, sacando a Shion de sus pensamientos.

-Hmp –bufo Hinata, girando su rostro hacia un lado con los ojos cerrados.

-Parece que las mañas de aquel chico se te pasan ¿No? –comento irónica Shion, con una sonrisa desafiante.

-Eso es algo que a ti no te concierne –respondió cortantemente Hinata.

-Sí, algo así, Sakura –intervino la voz de Rin, llamando la atención de la aludida, que parecía molestarse al verse vista ignorada por ambas jóvenes, lo cual también llamo la atención de Naruto.

-¿A qué te refieres? –cuestiono el rubio desconcertado.

-Fue durante estos dos años, verás, mientras estuvimos viajando y entrenando, llegamos a una remota aldea en el país del demonio, donde conocimos a Shion, bueno, algo así, fue el último día que estuvimos ahí, Hinata y yo estábamos comprando provisiones para el viaje, hasta que yo me detuve a ver unos kimonos en un una tienda de antigüedades –explicaba Rin con una sonrisa recordando con cierto nerviosismo cada una de sus palabras.

"_El alegre hablar de las personas, mientras concurrían lo que era un pequeño mercado en las calles de una pintoresca aldea, en donde una joven de diecisiete años cabello largo negro azulado hasta mitad de su espalda, de ojos perlados y piel nieva, junto a una mujer de largo cabello lila oscuro, ojos negros, piel nívea y labios carmesí, paseaban en las calles __con un par de bolsas en las manos, hasta detenerse en lo que era la entrada de una humilde tienda de antigüedades._

_-Ne, Hinata, ¿Por qué no entramos a esta tienda, se ve interesante? –proponía la mujer de cabello lila con una sonrisa._

_-De acuerdo –dijo sin mucho afán la joven, con el rostro inexpresivo._

_-¡Hinata, mira estos kimonos! –exclamo con una sonrisa infantil la mujer de cabello lila, al posar su vista en varios kimonos finamente doblados en un estante- ¡Son tan bonitos! Deberíamos llevar unos –propuso con una mirada ansiosa y brillante, al punto de tener que morder su labio inferior para controlarse._

_-No podemos –hablo secamente la voz de Hinata, desvaneciendo la felicidad de la mujer- Rin-sensei, no tenemos dinero para llevar tanto –dijo dándose la vuelta._

_-¡Oh, vamos! –Pido como si fuese una niña- ¡Solo llevaremos uno! –suplico con la mirada, más eso no parecía convencer a Hinata, suplico por mucho tiempo, hasta que recibió una respuesta afirmativa._

_El dueño de la tienda, un hombre mayor, de cabellos cortos que con el tiempo han dejado su color castaño hasta dejar hebras blanquecinas, ojos caoba, piel morena y arrugada, el cual veía con cierta gracia la expresión desaprobatoria de una joven de largo cabello azulado de ojos perlados, posada sobre una mujer de largo cabello lila oscuro de ojos negros quien encimaba varios kimonos de diferentes colores uno sobre otro en el recibidor._

_-Y también este –finalizo Rin después de colocar varios kimonos y accesorios sobre el recibidor de la tienda- ¿Cuánto es? –cuestiono al final para ver al hombre detrás del estante._

_-Son 15,000 ryus –respondió el hombre con simplicidad._

_-¡¿15,000 ryus? –exclamo con sorpresa Rin- ¡Pero eso es lo mismo que gana un anbu en un mes de trabajo! –Hablo indignada- ¡No puede cobrarnos tanto! –exigió un poco molesta._

_-Disculpe, pero ese es el precio total de todo lo que ha llevado –explico con amabilidad el dueño, señalando las pertenencias compradas._

_-Pero… -intento hablar Rin, más al ver la gran cantidad de cosas que agrego al pequeño moto que se suponía llevarían únicamente, acallo sus palabras- Hinata… -dijo en busca de ayuda de su acompañante girando su mirada a ella, pero un gran nerviosismo y vergüenza la embargo al sentir la mirada de la joven sobre ella, en una mezcla de ira, frialdad y reprobación, lo cual la hizo reír con nerviosismo._

_-Hmp –bufo molesta, pero al notar el gran nerviosismo de Rin, dejo escapar un largo suspiro- Que remedio –dijo antes de sacar un pequeño monedero de su bolsa izquierda- aquí tiene –dijo tras juntar el dinero y pagar, más su mirada se mostro interrogante, al ver que el dueño le devolvía 5,000 ryu, levanto su mirada para encontrarse con una sonrisa amable por parte del hombre__- ¿Por qué? –fue la sencilla pregunta que pudo hacer._

_-Verás, las personas en la actualidad parecen olvidar sus orígenes y las tradiciones de las que provienen, están más apegados a las novedades que ellos mismos crean, por lo cual una tienda como esta, no vende mucho, es más, es difícil tener un cliente, pero por lo que veo en ustedes dos, esto no aplica en especial para ti, ya que te he visto muy centrada en las pinturas y leyendas antiguas que en mi modesta tienda hay, a pesar de ser un alma joven, conservas con cuidado tus orígenes y los parecías, por eso no me molesta el reducir su valor –explico con gentileza y aires de ingenio, dibujando en sus cansados labios una sonrisa, la cual pudo reflejarse aunque fuese en mínima parte en el rostro de Hinata._

_-Muchas gracias –se limito a decir haciendo una reverencia al igual que Rin, para después despedirse del dueño con unas cuantas bolsas más de las que traían._

_Transcurrieron su camino sin dificultades, hasta lograr salir del pequeño pueblo y adentrarse en el bosque que le rodeaba, para por fin llegar a una pequeña cabaña escondida entre los árboles, al entrar __depositaron las bolsas en una pequeña mesa rectangular de madera en el centro de una pequeña cocina._

_-¡No puede ser! –exclamo repentinamente Rin, llamando la atención de Hinata que le veía desconcertada- ¡Se me olvido el prendedor que compre en la tienda de antigüedades! –se quejo asustada, mientras la expresión de Hinata se relajaba ante sus palabras._

_-¿Por qué no compras otro en el próximo pueblo? –cuestiono sin mucho afán._

_-¡Por supuesto que no! –Respondió con firmeza- ¡Ese prendedor en muy importante, no había visto uno tan bello como ese en mi vida y__ no pienso dejarlo! –explicaba haciendo un divertido puchero en sus mejillas._

_-*A veces me pregunto ¿Cómo fue que llego a ser una anbu de elite?* -pensaba con pena ajena Hinata al ver el berrinche de su sensei._

_-¡Hinata! –__Elevo su voz repentinamente, sorprendiendo a la aludida- ¿Podrías ir a traerme ese prendedor? –cuestiono con voz suplicante._

_-No –respondió cortantemente, girando su rostro hacia un lado._

_-¡Por favor! –suplico._

_-No –corto fríamente._

_Se odiaba, se odiaba a si misma por ser débil y más ahora que nunca, sus pasos eran rápidos dando a demostrar aún más su enfado consigo misma, al haber caído fácilmente en aquella treta de caras tristes y palabras bonitas de la que se suponía era un anbu de elite, su protectora y sensei, había sido débil por haber caído tontamente en ese juego, aceptando cumplir uno de sus caprichos, se detuvo repentinamente al verse delante de la tienda de antigüedades de la que tan solo unas horas antes habían salido, con un suspiro pesado se dispuso a entrar._

_Más antes de poder hacerlo la puerta se deslizo hacia un lado dejando ver en medio del marco a una joven de su misma altura, ojos morados como la amatista, cabello largo rubio blanquecino de piel blanca, con detalles similares a los de ella, pero diferentes en el cabello, y las expresiones del rostro puesto que en el de la joven rubio era de sorpresa e intriga al notar cierto parecido entre ellas, mientras que el de Hinata se mantenía frio en indiferente ante su presencia._

_-Disculpa –se limito a decir Hinata con voz seca antes de pasar por un lado de la joven._

_-¡Oh! ¡Veo que has regresado jovencita! –Exclamo con una sonrisa el dueño, a lo cual Hinata se limito a asentir- ¿Vienes por el prendedor, no es así? –cuestiono con amabilidad._

_-Si –respondió en un tono neutro, mientras el dueño sonreía y sacaba una pequeña caja de madera de un cajón detrás del mostrador._

_-Aquí tienes –entrego el hombre la caja, mientras Hinata lo recibía, para luego abrirla y encontrarse con el interior mullido del suave tejido de un cojín rojo pequeño sobre el cual reposaba el delicado detalle de un prendedor con la forma de dos alas de ángel, bañadas en oro blanco, con pequeñas incrustaciones de topacio azul en el centro formando un corazón._

_-*Así que este es el prendedor* -confirmaba en sus adentros Hinata al ver la belleza del pequeño objeto, ignorando la mirada inquisitiva de la joven rubia con la que se había topado en la entrada, la cual no despegaba sus ojos del prendedor y por breves momentos en la joven._

_-Disculpe señor –hablo la voz de la rubia, llamando la atención del dueño- ¿Tiene más prendedores de esos? –cuestiono curiosa._

_-Lo lamento, pero ese es un prendedor de producción única, es decir solo este existe –explico con amabilidad._

_-¿Qué? –Dijo sorprendida- ¡Entonces debe valer una fortuna! –exclamo regresando la vista hacia el prendedor, más se sorprendió de ver como Hinata cerraba la caja y la guardaba, dando un simple "gracias" con una reverencia para después salir del lugar._

_Aunque admitía que el prendedor era hermoso y sin lugar a dudas de gran valor, aún guardaba cierto recelo, por la actitud de quien se suponía llamar su sensei, al convencerla con tretas tan infantiles para ir a traerlo, pero más nada se podía hacer… Elevo su rostro hacia el cielo que empezaba a teñirse de matices rojizos y azules, sin duda pronto anochecería y debía llegar a la cabaña que ocupaban antes de que la noche le llegara, debía preparar las provisiones y acomodar su equipaje, ya que al día siguiente partirían antes de que el sol asomara._

_Tan ensimismada estaba en sus pensamientos que no escucho una voz a la lejanía que le llamaba, más cuando esta se acerco en un grito más sonoro reacciono y se giro hacia atrás encontrándose con la misma joven rubia de hacia unos momentos atrás._

_-¡Oye, tú! –volvió a gritar la rubia a unos cuantos pasos, al ver que ella se giraba._

_-¿Qué sucede? –cuestiono secamente al verla detenerse agitada frente a ella._

_-¿Cuánto quieres? –cuestiono directamente después de recupera el aliento, observando fijamente a Hinata._

_-¿Disculpa? –dijo Hinata desconcertada._

_-¿Cuánto quieres por ese prendedor? –volvió a repetir la pregunta con gran seriedad._

_-Lo siento, pero no está a la venta –respondió cortantemente antes de girarse nuevamente para continuar su camino._

_-¡Te pagare lo que quieras! –exclamo con el mismo tono que antes._

_-Ya dije que no está a la venta –respondió fríamente al avanzar unos pasos más._

_-¡¿Acaso no sabes quién soy? –cuestiono con superioridad._

_-No y tampoco me interesa –dijo Hinata sin dejar su camino, siendo seguida por la rubia._

_-¡Pues para tu información, mi nombre es Shion, y soy la sacerdotisa de este país, al cual también dirijo, así que deberías de tenerme más respeto! –Explico molesta al ver la indiferencia en el rostro de Hinata mientras caminaba sin despegar la vista del camino- ¡Ahora que ya sabes quién soy, estoy segura de que estarás de acuerdo con darme ese prendedor! –hablo con un tono victorioso._

_-No –fue la simple respuesta por parte de Hinata- Y mejor deja de seguirme, que no me interesa hablar contigo –hablo cortante._

_-¡Eres una insolente! –exclamo furiosa Shion, más Hinata no parecía prestarle atención, hasta que repentinamente se detuvo al pie del bosque observando la rama superior de un árbol no muy lejos de ellas._

_-¿Qué haces aquí? –hablo secamente observando la rama, desconcertando a Shion._

_-Hmp –bufo indiferente una voz masculina, antes de salir de la oscuridad en un salto y posicionarse de pie delante de ambas jóvenes, dejando ver a un joven alto de cuerpo atlético, piel blanca, cabellos azabaches y ojos negros como el ónix, con un rostro aunque hermoso pero inexpresivo- Esa pregunta debería hacértela yo –hablo con frialdad._

_-Rin-sensei olvido algo en una tienda y vine por ello –respondió en el mismo tono que el joven._

_-De acuerdo –dijo secamente, para luego pasar su vista sobre Shion por unos mínimos segundos en los cuales ella se sonrojo levemente ante el atractivo misterioso del joven frente a ella- Te recuerdo que no debes sociabilizar más de lo necesario en los pueblos que visitamos y mucho menos hacer amigos –comento al regresar su mirada hacia Hinata._

_-No lo hago, ella me ha seguido hasta aquí –respondió indiferente al sostenerle la mirada a su compañero._

_-Entonces líbrate de ella –respondió sencillamente, ignorando las diferentes expresiones en el rostro de Shion, las cuales pasaban de la sorpresa, al enfado y finalmente a la intriga._

_-No puedo, al parecer es la sacerdotisa de este lugar o algo así y si la mato, solo llamaríamos la atención –explico un tanto aburrido._

_-Bien, entonces vámonos –dijo dando un paso hacia un lado- a juzgar por lo que me dices si es una sacerdotisa dudo mucho que pueda sostenernos el paso –finalizo al saltar en la rama de un árbol._

_-Si –afirmo con seriedad._

_-¡Oye ¿A dónde crees que vas? –Cuestiono molesta al tomar a Hinata por la muñeca antes de que ella saltase también- ¡No puedes irte, así como así, sin darme el prendedor! –exigió._

_-Te lo repito, no te lo daré porque ya he pagado por él, mejor búscate otro –finalizo Hinata al zafarse de su agarre, para disponerse a seguir a su compañero, quien a lo lejos escucho su voz al llamarla._

_-¡Hinata, date prisa! –exclamo el joven desde la distancia y al instante la aludida saltaba entre los árboles para seguirle._

_-¿Con que Hinata, he? –reflexionaba molesta Shion, posando su mano en el mentón de su rostro."_

-Y eso fue lo que paso –finalizo la voz amable de Rin acompañada de una ligera sonrisa en sus labios… Había relatado el encuentro de ellas más no había dicho de la aparición de aquel joven y unos cuantos detalles innecesarios.

-Entonces, todo este lio entre ellas ¿Por un simple broche? –cuestiono con incredulidad Sakura.

-Sí, algo así –rio nerviosamente Rin- Más bien porque Hinata no le prestaba atención –explico un poco más relajada al dirigir su mirada hacia ambas chicas, en una escena un tanto graciosa, puesto que Shion reclamaba la indiferencia de Hinata en su último encuentro, más ella estaba sentada en la cama con la vista en la ventana, sin prestarle la menor atención.

-Vaya, Shion hace mucho escándalo, por algo tan pequeño –comentaba entre risas Naruto al ver la escena.

-Mira quién habla –intervino Sakura, desconcertando al rubio- Si no mal recuerdo tu actuabas igual o peor cuando Sasuke-kun te ignoraba –comento con burla, haciendo que el rostro del rubio se tornase de un intenso color rojo, mientras sus ojos se agrandaban entre sorpresa y enfado al recordar sus palabras.

-¡Eso no es cierto Sakura-chan! –Exclamo avergonzado- ¡El teme, era quien me retaba! –dijo indignado, mientras que Rin y Sakura se observaban entre ellas para luego reír entre carcajadas haciendo abochornar al rubio… Sin notar la mirada perlada de Hinata sobre ellos, en cuanto a la mención de "Sasuke"

-Si como no –dijo Sakura con aire superior.

-¡Por supuesto que sí, es más, incluso hace unos cuando…! –más no puedo continuar verse interrumpido por el fuerte impacto de una manzana sobre su rostro dejándolo mareado, más solo le tomo unos segundos reponerse furioso a ver quien le había tirado esa manzana con tanta fuerza- ¡¿Quién lo lanzo? –Cuestiono furaco- ¡Hinata! –Dijo indignado, más callo al ver que ella sostenía en su mano otra manzana- ¡¿Por qué me lanzaste esa manzana? –cuestiono molesto.

-Porque haces mucho escándalo cuando hablas –respondió indiferente Hinata.

-¡Naruto! –salto de repente Shion de en medio de de ambos al cuello del rubio- ¿Estás bien no te paso nada? –cuestiono preocupada, sofocando un poco al rubio con tantas palabras y por su cercanía.

-Estoy… bien… Shion –dijo intentando apartarla un poco- Vamos, dame espacio –es quejo intentando alejarla, más ella ponía resistencia y vaya que lo hacía, ya que tenia Naruto no podía zafarse, más no era consciente de la mirada fría en los ojos de Hinata y la incómoda, aunque un tanto asustada de Sakura y Rin.

-No quiero –respondió melosamente Shion- además, recuerda que como mi futuro esposo, debo cuidar de ti –comento en un tono dulce, meloso pero con un deje de superioridad.

El rubio miraba aun incomodo a Shion por la situación, sin contar que también algo sorprendido por su comentario, más no pensó mucho en ello ya que un casi imperceptible sonido llego a sus oídos, rodo sus ojos un poco por el rabillo, la sensación de una corriente fría en su espalda era lo que llego a su cuerpo al ver la frialdad en los ojos perlados de Hinata, aún más fríos de lo normal, bajo unos milímetros sus ojos, solo para ver con cierta sorpresa la mano de Hinata que sostenía la manzana con la que amenazaba antes golpearlo, la cual apretaba con fuerza y lo deducía ya que en ella empezaba a zanjarse la forma de la yema de sus dedos, resquebrajándose por las orillas de esta, una sonrisa se curvo entre sus dientes más no llego a sus labios.

_*¿Acaso esta celosa?* -pensaba el rubio con una mezcla de diversión y malicia, pero antes de poder razonar más, la falta de aire le hizo reaccionar de la situación en la que se encontraba- Ne… Shion… -dijo entrecortadamente- No puedo… respirar… -decía sofocado, al instante en que su rostro tomaba un tono azulino.

-Shion –intervino la voz de Sakura al ver el semblante de su amigo- Mejor suéltalo, o morirá asfixiado –dijo con seriedad, recibiendo como respuesta una mirada desafiante de parte de Shion.

-Disculpa, pero yo decido cuando soltar a mi futuro esposo –reto Shion con la mirada sobre Sakura- No recibo ordenes de nadie y menos tuyas, así que no te entrometas –continuo con el mismo tono mordaz.

-Pues disculpa, pero yo tampoco recibo ordenes –contra ataco Sakura.

Ahora no era amatista y perla, sino jade y amatista las que se desafiaban con las miradas, diciendo y contra atacando insultos tras otros en una pelea verbal, mientras en el margen observaba un rubio asustado el aura de pelea que de ellas dos emanaba, a la par de él se encontraba Rin quien veía un tanto sorprendida pero a la vez divertida, la pelea entre ambas mujeres para luego posar su mirada en Hinata quien también las veía o más bien centraba su frialdad en Shion, para luego posarla en el asustadizo rubio ignorante de lo que realmente pasaba.

-Mejor me voy –dijo Hinata en un tono de fastidio, se levanto de la cama hasta dirigirse a un pequeño cuarto de baño dentro de la habitación.

-¿Hinata, a donde vas? –cuestiono interesado el rubio.

-No estoy obligada a responderte –respondió cortantemente Hinata, evitando su mirada y cerrando la puerta tras de sí, mientras que Shion había dejado momentáneamente su pelea verbal contra Sakura al escuchar la respuesta que la joven le había dado a quien se suponía seria su futuro esposo.

-¡Oye! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a tratarlo así? –dijeron en voz unísona Sakura y Shion, sorprendiéndose a la vez por sus palabras, regresaron su mirada una contra la otra.

-Agradezco que cuides de mi futuro esposo, pero ya no es necesario que lo haga, yo puedo hacerlo –ataco Shion.

-Pues disculpa, pero que yo recuerde Naruto no ha aceptado ninguna propuesta de matrimonio de parte tuya, por lo cual no es tu esposo y puedo defenderlo porque es mi amigo y compañero o si se me da la regalada gana –respondió Sakura.

-Por supuesto que es mi futuro esposo, él prometió ser el padre de mis hijos –contraataco Shion- ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas? porque tú también estabas ahí –le fulmino con la mirada.

-¿He? –Dijo el rubio en su desconcierto- ¿De qué hablas Shion? Yo tampoco recuerdo haberte dicho algo así –intervino entre ambas, observando con curiosidad a Shion, quien le veía perpleja, pero antes de siquiera responder, la puerta del cuarto de baño se abrió dejando ver a una joven de largos cabellos negro azulados como la noche, ojos perlados con leves toques en lavanda, piel nívea, cuerpo esbelto, vestido con unos pantalones cortos azules que llegaban unos centímetros arriba de sus tobillos, una sandalias ninja de tirantes color negro, una blusa de manga larga y cuello alto también de color negro y por encima una chaleco shinobi de color verde abierto.

-Al fin has salido –comento Rin al verla, haciendo que Sakura y Shion también la viesen- Veo que te queda muy bien esa ropa –alago con una sonrisa- parece que aun tengo el toque en las medidas de tu ropa –se mofo sin borrar la sonrisa.

-Eso es porque siempre me has ayudado a comprar mi ropa y me conoces mejor que nadie junto con Kurenai-sensei –aclaro con una sonrisa un tanto sutil al verla, más al sentir la mirada de los demás presentes se giro hacia ellos regresando la expresión de su rostro a una más seria- ¿Qué ocurre? –cuestiono indiferente.

-¡Eh, no nada! –exclamo nervioso el rubio, agitando sus manos enfrente.

-¡Jum! –exclamaron Shion y Sakura al voltear en direcciones opuestas.

-Entonces me voy –dijo al darse la vuelta y encaminarse hacia la salida.

-¡Espera aún no puedes salir del hospital! –Hablo Sakura, al ver que estaba por salir.

-¡También recuerda que aun me debes disculpas por tu comportamiento en nuestro último encuentro! –hablo esta vez Shion.

-¡Así que regresa aquí! –exigieron ambas a la vez.

-No tengo porque obedecer las órdenes de ninguna de ustedes dos –hablo cortantemente Hinata dándoles la espalda- Para comenzar Shion, fuiste tú la que insistía en hablarme la ultima vez por no sé qué, te dije y te digo que no me interesa relacionarme contigo, en cuanto a ti Sakura, yo ya fui dada de alta, el resto puedes arreglarlo con Rin-sensei –dijo con indiferencia girando su rostro para encararlas, entregándoles una mirada desafiante y fría.

-Naruto… -hablo Rin detrás del rubio ya que ambos se encontraba un poco más atrás de ellas, llamando la atención del aludido- ¿No vas a cambiarte? –cuestiono con amabilidad.

-Pero tu dijiste… -intento hablar.

-Disculpa, solo fue una broma, tú también fuiste dado de alta –explico un tanto apenada pero sonriente.

-¡¿De verdad? –exclamo sorprendido y alegre con los ojos brillantes como estrellas, recibiendo como respuesta un leve asentimiento- ¡Genial! –grito mientras se metía como un rayo dentro del cuarto de baño, mientras que Rin lo observaba con una gota en su frente.

-Que chico… -pensaba entre risas nerviosas, para luego regresar su mirada hacia las tres jóvenes quienes se desafiaban entre sí con la mirada y unas cuantas palabras mordaces.

-Pues no te creo –hablo Shion- para mí que tienes miedo –dijo con una sonrisa superior.

-No sé a qué te refieres –respondió con indiferencia Hinata.

-Crees que no me he dado cuenta –dijo con malicia- De como tú y la pelo chicle esta observaban a mi Naruto –hablo con enfado, recibiendo de ella una mirada afilada.

-¡¿Tú Naruto? –Salto Sakura en el medio de la conversación- ¡Que yo recuerde, no tiene ningún letrero que diga que es tuyo!, además ¿A quién llamas pelo chicle? tú que tienes una pasta de fideos por cabello –insulto enfadada.

-Pues a ti a quien más, porque la de senos de vaca no tiene cabello rosa –dijo señalando a Hinata.

En su vida, solo había sentido muy pocas veces tal nerviosismo y miedo combinados en uno solo que era difícil saber cual era cual, como por ejemplo la vez que estuvo a punto de morir durante la guerra entre la aldea de la hoja y la oculta de la nube, en su infancia, una sensación que ahora se repetía al ver como Shion había llamado "senos de vaca" a la que era su alumna y protegida Hinata, quien en un principio abrió los ojos sorprendida, más luego oculto su mirada entre el flequillo y guardo silencio, mientras que Naruto salía del cuarto de baño con su típico atuendo en naranja y negro, para ver la situación.

-Dijiste… ¿"Senos de vaca"? –cuestiono entrecortadamente, en un tono bajo pero audible, lleno de frialdad y seriedad, llamando la atención de ambas mujeres.

-Pues si lo dije –respondió con una sonrisa sínica.

-Escúchame bien, niñita malcriada y egoísta, con complejo de superioridad y cabello de estropajo viejo –hablo levantando la vista, mostrando una mirada de furia en su rostro, con un par de venas sobresalienta de su sien- Nunca en tu vida, vuelvas a llamarme "senos de vaca" porque créeme que me importara un comino las leyes de la aldea y te matare sin piedad alguna aunque eso signifique ir a la cárcel –sentencio con la mirada llena de ira y rivalidad.

-Y por si no lo has notado, tu y ella son casi idénticas, salvo el color de cabello y ojos –comento Sakura con burla hacia Shion- Significa que tú también tienes "senos de vaca" –ataco, más ignoro una nueva vena hinchada en la cabeza de Hinata

-Mira quién habla "flacucha" –hablo Hinata, hacia Sakura.

-¡¿Cómo me llamaste? –cuestiono enfadada Sakura.

-"Flacucha" sorda –respondió Shion.

-Nadie te pregunto a ti entrometida –contestaron unísonamente Hinata y Sakura.

-L-Las mujeres… -hablo entre cortadamente Naruto, a la par de Rin, temblando y con un tono violeta sobre su rostro por el miedo- Aterradoras –finalizo al ver la confrontación entre miradas asesinas que entre ellas se lanzaban, rodeadas de un aura sedienta de sangre.

-¡Ah! ¡Ya fue suficiente! –grito repentinamente Shion, captando la atención de ambas chicas- ¡Estoy harta de pelear con ustedes! ¡Solo hagan lo que les digo y aléjense de mi Naruto! –exclamo con desesperación y enfado, haciendo fruncir las cejas en el rostro de ambas por sus palabras.

-Pues ya te dije, que Naruto no es de tu propiedad –respondió Sakura enfadada- Por lo que se ve, deberían ser ustedes quiénes se alejen de él –continuo en el mismo tono, sin tomar en cuenta la expresión del rubio, el cual aparte de sorprendido también parecía molesto.

Sakura y Shion se miraban confrontándose con las miradas, Naruto las veía desde la distancia, mientras que la mirada de Rin se había tornado seria, más unos puños se apretaban por lo bajo hasta que una voz se dejo escuchar llamando la atención de todos.

-¡Quieren callarse de una buena vez! –Grito Hinata levantando la mirada hacia ambas- ¡Ustedes no son quienes para decidir con quién puede o no juntarse Naruto, él es una persona no un objeto para que decidan sobre su destino! –Hablo con decisión sorprendiendo a sus oyentes, pero en especial al rubio- ¡Ahora si me lo permiten, no tengo tiempo para sus discusiones de niñas tontas, tengo que hablar con la Hokage! –finalizo al darse la vuelta y salir de la habitación cerrando la puerta con fuerza tras de sí.


	34. Capitulo 33: Hablando con claridad

**Capitulo 33:**** Hablando con claridad**

La confrontación entre sus miradas, la tensión en el aire que respiraba, un sonoro suspiro escapo de los labios carmín de una mujer de larga cabellera rubia blanquecina atada en dos coletas bajas, piel blanca y ojos color miel, frente a ella una joven de larga cabellera azulada como la noche de ojos perlados y piel nívea.

-Estoy segura de que entiendes la gravedad del asunto –hablo con seriedad la rubia- ¿No es así Hinata? –le cuestiono.

-Así es –afirmo la joven- Y estoy dispuesta a asumir el riesgo –dijo segura.

-¿Segura? –cuestiono intranquila la rubia- Te recuerdo que no eres bien vista por el consejo de la aldea y mucho menos de tu clan, yo me he hecho cargo de que nadie se entere de tu relación con Sasuke, ni el trato que han tenido en estos años –recordó distante- pero ahora que Sasuke… -su mirada bajo lentamente.

-ahora que él mato a Danzou, un nuevo líder a tomado su lugar y por lo que se no tiene muy buenas especulaciones hacia él y tampoco para conmigo –continuo Hinata con la misma seriedad- Más no cambiare mis planes Tsunade-sama –finalizo al cerrar los ojos.

-Pero Hinata –intervino Tsunade al levantarse de su escritorio- Ahora que ambos consejos saben lo de tu reputación como "ángel negro" y que cuatro de las grandes naciones te consideran una criminal clase "S" tienen razones de sobra para expulsarte de la aldea, si continuas tu plan, Konoha también se verá obligado a considerarte una traidora y criminal –explico con preocupación.

-Lo sé –hablo secamente antes de abrir sus ojos- Pero no hay opción, esto lo hago por mi aldea –dijo viéndola directamente a los ojos- Además, ellos no me han hecho nada, puesto que para ellos mi reputación es una fuerte arma militar contra otras aldeas, así que no harán nada contra mí a menos que yo lo haga contra ellos -Pasaron así varios minutos en silencio- Si no tiene más que decirme, me retiro –finalizo antes de darse la vuelta.

-De acuerdo… -hablo con cierta melancolía, para luego notar algo- Por cierto… Ya no respondiste a la pregunta que te hice –recordó con curiosidad cambiando de tema, deteniéndola y obligándola a girarse ante sus palabras- ¿Por qué estabas tan molesta al entrar? -.

-Pues… -dijo un tanto dudosa Hinata- Realmente suena tonto, después de pensarlo –afirmo con desgano desconcertando a la rubia– Tuve una pequeña discusión sin importancia con Sakura y Shion –acepto con cierta frustración y vergüenza.

-¿Discusión? –Repitió aún desconcertada Tsunade- ¿Qué ocurrió? –cuestiono.

El sol resplandecía en lo alto, los pájaros cantaban con alegría, cerca de una puerta de gran tamaño color café beige, de madera, de pie recostando su peso en el pulido mármol de las paredes se encontraba un joven de cabello rubio y ojos azules, con una expresión de aburrimiento en su rostro, el cual era apoyado por un sonoro bostezo que de su boca se dejaba escapar.

-¡ha! ¿Por qué tardan tanto? –cuestionaba el joven al aire, para luego cruzarse de brazos formando una extraña mueca en su rostro.

"_-¡Hola Shizune! –saludo el joven rubio a una mujer de cabello corto de color negro al igual que sus ojos._

_-¡Hola Naruto! –Devolvió el saludo con amabilidad- Veo que ya estas mejor –comento al verlo sonreír de forma zorruna._

_-Así es ¡estoy listo para cualquier nueva súper misión que se me asigne! –Fanfarroneó con aires de grandeza._

_-Me alegro por ti –sonrió Shizune- Pero Tsunade-sama no te puede atender ahora, está hablando con Hinata y me pido que nadie la interrumpiera –comento con amabilidad- Así que el reporte de tu misión tendrás que dármelo a mí –finalizo con una expresión amigable._

_-¡Ah! ¡Pues ya que, si no tengo más! –Dijo de mala gana, siguiendo a Shizune- *Así que Hinata está con la vieja, supongo que la esperare a fuera* -pensó con resignación."_

-*Y desde entonces, estoy aquí esperando* -pensaba un tanto malhumorado.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –cuestiono fríamente una voz femenina, sorprendiendo a Naruto, al punto de perder el equilibrio y caer sentado- Hmp –bufo con cierta indiferencia antes de darle la espalda.

-¡Hinata me asustaste! –Reclamo el rubio al recobrarse, más ella avanzaba en sentido contrario dándole la espalda- ¡Oye, espera! –grito levantándose y corriendo hasta ella, más ella no parecía querer hablar con él.

-*No puedo creer que Tsunade-sama haya decidió hacer eso* -pensaba frustrada Hinata, ignorando los llamados del rubio, mientras cruzaba una esquina.

-¡Quieres dejar de ignorarme! –reclamo adelantando el paso y frenándose delante de ella con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Qué ocurre? –cuestiono indiferente.

-¡Eso debería preguntártelo yo! –Dijo enfadado- ¡Desde que despertaste en el hospital estas más fría conmigo, me golpeaste con una manzana y luego me ignoras cuando te hablo! –entre cerró los ojos.

-Ah, eso… -dijo con desgano, lo cual solo ocasiono que la expresión de enfado se pronunciara mas en el rostro del rubio- Te lance la manzana porque estabas a punto de contarle a Sakura que viste a Sasuke ¿o ya se te olvido? –cuestiono en el mismo tono, sorprendiendo momentáneamente al rubio, pero rápidamente recobro su enojo o quizá aumento si era posible.

-¡¿Entonces fue por Sasuke? –Grito con rabia, más Hinata no se inmuto ante él y se limito a mover la cabeza de arriba abajo en afirmación- ¡Y yo preocupado porque pensé que te habías enfadado o algo para lanzarme esa manzana y tú vienes diciendo que solo es por Sasuke! –Reclamo al golpear con el lado de su puño la pared a su par con fuerza- ¡¿Qué no puedes pensar en otra cosa que no sea él? ¡¿Y qué hay de mí? –Acercándose a ella para tomarla por los hombros- ¡¿Acaso no merezco un poco de tu atención? -Apretando sus dientes para soltarla al final.

-Hmp, no tengo por qué responderte eso –respondió con frialdad, enfadando aún más al rubio- Ahora si no tienes más que decirme –empezando a dar un paso hacia un lado de él- Me voy –avanzando un segundo paso.

-¡Aún no! –La detuvo a su lado, dando un pequeño suspiro para tranquilizarse- ¡No me has dicho el porqué de las otras dos cosas! –comento ahora con frialdad al verla.

-ah… -suspiro resignada.

-¿Por qué estas más fría de lo habitual? –reitero la pregunta el rubio aún frío.

-¿Ya lo olvidaste? –cuestiono como respuesta, llamando la atención del rubio- Te dije que la batalla contra Sogetsu y Shogetsu era mía, más sin embargo no me escuchaste e interferiste, me dejaste inconsciente, tomándote la libertad de acabar con ellos y como siempre dejándome aún lado –explico fríamente observando al rubio con cierto reclamo en sus ojos.

-¡Lo hice porque estabas mal herida! –Exploto al fin girándose hacia ella, para quedar de frente una vez más- ¡Tenias múltiples heridas en tu cuerpo, sin contar que cada una de ellas estaba envenenada, tus movimientos eran lentos! –Explicaba frustrado- ¡No eres más que una malagradecida! –.

-¡Pues no recuerdo haberte pedido tu ayuda! –Reprocho Hinata elevando la voz- ¡Era mi pelea, no tuya, además deberías saber mejor que nadie, que cuando un compañero shinobi está al borde de la muerte y su presencia es un obstáculo lo mejor es dejarlo atrás por el bien de la misión! –continuo ahora en un tono más frio y seco al dirigirle una mirada vacía.

-¡Pues disculpa que no siga tus deseos, pero yo sigo mi propio camino ninja y este me dicta no abandonar a nadie! –Contesto molesto sosteniéndole la mirada- ¡Mucho menos a ti! –finalizo acercando su rostro a escasos centímetros del de ella.

-¡Ahg! –Rezongo repentinamente Hinata separándose de él, con los ojos cerrados y las cejas fruncidas- ¡Ya no importa, solo déjame ir! –dirigiendo su mirada hacia las manos del rubio que sujetaban de nuevo sus hombros.

-Aún falta algo –dijo un poco más tranquilo el rubio llamando la atención de ella- ¿Por qué me ignorabas cuando te estaba hablando hace unos momentos? –cuestiono recobrando su compostura.

-¿Eh? –Dijo- ¿Me estabas hablando? -cuestiono desconcertada.

El viento soplaba a su alrededor llevándose consigo un poco de polvo, creando más tensión en el ambiente, un notorio tic se pronunciaba sobre la rubia ceja izquierda de Naruto, sin contar aquella mirada de incredulidad mezclada con enfado, como si quisiese estrangular a la joven frente a él.

-¡¿Ni siquiera me estabas prestando atención en ese momento? –exploto al fin en un sonoro grito, con los ojos desorbitados y casi soltando llamas de fuego en ellos.

-Uh… -musito por lo bajo- *Que escandaloso* -pensaba con indiferencia, más tuvo que centrarse en el rubio que ahora la miraba con deseos de matarla- Ya, ya, no es para tanto –comento con desgano, más al ver que el aura sedienta de sangre del rubio aumentaba decidió hablar de nuevo- Solo estaba perdida en mis pensamientos –respondió con tranquilidad.

-¿Qué? –siseo cada palabra con incredulidad y enfado.

-Lo que oíste, ahora si ya no tienes más que decir me voy –pasando por un lado del rubio quien al parecer se giraba hacia ella en un intento por detenerla- Y ni se te ocurra detenerme, porque estoy ocupada y por tu culpa ya se me hizo tarde –las cejas del rubio se fruncieron, pero antes de decir cualquier cosa ella desapareció en una nube de humo.

-¡Hinata vuelve aquí! –grito enfurecido al aire, más no obtuvo respuesta de nadie- Demonios –dijo resignado y aún molesto, golpeando una piedra en el camino, mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos antes de comenzar a caminar.

-¡Naruto! –escucho una voz femenina a lo lejos, haciéndole sentir un fuerte escalofrío en la espalda, sorprendido o más bien asustado giro su cabeza de un lado a otro en busca de un escondite.

-¡Diablos! –exclamo al escuchar de nuevo aquella voz llamándolo más cerca.

-¡Naruto! ¡Al fin te encontré! –Dijo eufórica una joven de largo cabello rubio de ojos color amatista, asomando la cabeza por la esquina de la calle- ¿Eh? –Dijo sorprendida de no ver a nadie- ¿Qué extraño, juraría que me pareció ver a Naruto venir hacia acá? –Se cuestionaba decepcionada siguiendo su camino- Seguiré buscándolo –se animaba- ¡Naruto! –grito una vez más al aire, en busca del joven.

-Uf… Eso estuvo cerca –suspiro el rubio con una sonrisa saliendo de una manta del color de las paredes de madera en la que se había escondido- ¿Qué rayos le pasa a Shion? –Se cuestionaba arqueando una ceja- No ha dejado de seguirme y esto ya se está volviendo fastidioso –guardando la manta, para disponerse a caminar.

-Cof… Cof… -escucho la tos fingida detrás de él, incluso cuando aún mantenía cerrado los ojos, reconoció el tono de voz, lo cual produjo que en su frente aflorara un tono de color morado oscuro- ¿Con que aquí estabas? –cuestiono irónica la voz femenina.

-Jeje –rio nerviosamente el rubio- Sa-Sakura-chan –menciono a la joven de cabello rosa de ojos jade que le fulminaba con la mirada- Pu-Puedo explicarlo –tartamudeo asustado al escuchar que la joven tronaba sus dedos en forma de puño- No era mi intención hablarte de esa forma hace un rato ¡Lo juro! –exclamo aterrado al sentir aquel aura asesina más fuerte cada vez.

-¿En serio? –dijo con acidez y furia mezcladas.

-De veras que no –negó fervientemente con la cabeza- Pero, es que tu y Shion seguían peleándose y bueno, a mi no me gusta que me traten como un objeto… -se apresuraba a decir tropezando varias veces con sus palabras- Así que me enfade y dije eso, ¡pero enserio no quería gritarte eso! –suplico piedad arrodillándose ante ella.

-Pero lo hiciese –un escalofrió recorrió la espalda del rubio y antes de poder pedir disculpas de nuevo- ¡No te lo perdonare! ¡Shanaro! –escucho su última palabra antes de sentir varios golpes sobre si y salir volando por los aires.

-¡Disculpa! –alcanzo decir en el aire el rubio, mientras Sakura se retiraba del lugar echando fuego por los ojos.

-*Eso le servirá a no volver a hablarme así* -pensaba con furia Sakura, caminando a largas zancadas firmes- *Pero…* -detuvo su andar- *Tiene razón…* -con una mirada triste, apretando sus nudillos.

El dulce sonido del agua fluyendo por un pequeño rio cercano, acompañado por el suave tambalear de las hojas de los arboles, donde pequeñas luces doradas se filtraban reflejos del sol, una fuerte explosión se dejo escuchar en medio del bosque rompiendo aquella armonía natural, las nubes de polvo se disipaban con lentitud dejando ver a un rubio enterrado en el suelo con varias ramas de árboles quebradas debajo de su cuerpo, con los ojos girando como espirales.

-A-Auch… -se quejaba adolorido, al recobrar medianamente la razón- *Sakura-chan me golpeo muy duro* –se dijo lamentándose con lagrimas en forma de cascadas en sus ojos, tratando de levantarse, para luego posar su mano sobre su muy hinchada mejilla.

-Parece que Sakura se ha pasado un poco –comento con tranquilidad una voz femenina, llamando la atención del rubio, topándose con una oscura silueta, difícil de vislumbrar por los rayos de sol que golpeaban sus ojos.

-Sí, un poco –comento irónico el rubio, tapando sus ojos con el dorso de su mano para hacer algo de sombra- ¿Qué haces aquí Rin-sensei? –cuestiono a la silueta sobre el árbol.

-Solo daba un pequeño paseo –sonrió con amabilidad- A juzgar por la fuerza del golpe, veo que Sakura tiene un carácter explosivo cuando se le enfada ¿Cierto? –observando la mejilla del rubio, pasando por su ojo morado y los rasguños en su otra mejilla, sin contar lo descolocada de su ropa.

-Sí, pero creo que fue mi culpa –respondió bajando un poco la voz y desviando la mirada al rascar su nuca- No debí decirle esas cosas –comentaba distraído, ignorando que la mujer frente a él apretaba ligeramente los labios.

-No te culpes –negó con la cabeza- Hiciste lo correcto –dijo con calidez llamando la atención del rubio- Se que te sientes mal por lo que les dijiste, ya que para ti Sakura y Shion son buenas personas, eso es claro, pero créeme ellas temen que tú te alejes y las olvides -.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero eso es imposible! –declaro el rubio interrumpiendo a Rin- ¡yo jamás las olvidaría, son mis amigas! –exclamo con desesperación, por su parte Rin sonrió con ternura y poso su mano sobre sus rubios cabellos alborotándolos en un gesto maternal.

-Lo sé –sonrió aún más, ante la mirada sorprendida del rubio- pero ellas se sienten atraídas por ti y no es su culpa, eres un joven fuerte, amable, determinado, lleno de valor y un corazón de oro, el sueño de toda mujer sin duda –Naruto sonreía alagado- pero a veces la atracción se confunde con el amor y en muchas ocasiones el dejarse llevar ciegamente por ella todos terminan lastimados, eres hombre como cualquier otro y por eso el sentirte querido por otras mujeres más allá de un amigo puede inflarte el ego, más tu corazón noble evita que eso te ciegue y por eso reaccionas cuando ves que el cariño que te profesan no es verdadero, eso te molesta así que reaccionas ante ello -Los ojos del rubio se abrieron de par en par, quizá era su imaginación o solo los reflejos del sol que le jugaban una mala broma, pero al escuchar las palabras de Rin llenas de un tono maternal él…

-No has hecho mal, solo les has dejado en claro que si realmente te quieren, deben conocerte y no tratarte como un objeto cualquiera, eres una persona y como tal tienes sentimientos, deseas que los valoren pero que también entiendan que eres un amigo con el cual cuentan incondicionalmente –Sonrió Rin, el rubio en cambio por una ligera fracción de segundo en vez de ver a la mujer de largo cabello lila y ojos negros, le pareció ver una hermosa mujer de largo cabello rojo como el fuego, liso y sedoso tan largo hasta llegar debajo de sus caderas, unos orbes azul marino, de piel blanca, suave y tersa con una sonrisa cálida y alegre, que desbordaba amor hacia él.

-*Q-Quién… ¿Quién es ella? * -se cuestionaba en un mero susurro, más el volver a escuchar la voz de Rin lo saco de sus pensamientos, regresándolo a la realidad.

-¿Lo entiendes? –cuestiono con gentileza.

-¿Eh…? –Reacciono el rubio- ¡Ah, sí! –Se apresuro a responder nervioso- ¡Bu-Bueno, ya tengo que irme! –Dijo nervioso con el cuerpo tenso- ¡A-Adiós! –se despidió rápidamente, aunque no lo dijera, temía que esa visión apareciese de nuevo- ¡Y gracias Rin-sensei! –se escucho su voz desde lejos mientras corría.

Rin le miraba confundida, por su repentina huida, pero sonrió ante sus últimas palabras… Un pequeño crujido detrás de ella llamo su atención posándose a cierta distancia.

-Serás una gran madre algún día –comento Hinata saliendo de la sombra de un árbol con una sonrisa un tanto arrogante en sus labios.

-Si no te conociera, diría que estas celosa de que aconseje a Naruto –comento con cierta burla Rin, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Hmp –bufo con indiferencia- En lo absoluto, solo que no deja de sorprenderme el hecho de que tu voz y tus palabras siempre le hagan recordar a las personas el amor de una madre –dijo con cierta nostalgia dirigiendo su mirada hacia el cielo azul.

-Como crees –hizo un movimiento rápido con las manos de arriba abajo- Además él no conoce a su madre –recordó con cierta nostalgia.

-Pero eso no evita que aún lleve en su interior lo que quedo del chakra de Kushina-san –reflexiono con seriedad mientras Rin bajaba la mirada.

-Y a todo esto… ¿Escuchaste toda la conversación? –cuestiono con curiosidad Rin después de unos segundos en silencio.

-No –respondió con simpleza- Solo la parte del principio, medio y el final –se encogió de hombros.

-¡Eso es todo! –exclamo indignada.

-Ya, no es para que te molestes –dijo retomando la compostura- Además, sabes que no me interesa ese tipo de platicas –comento con desgano cerrando los ojos y volviendo a encogerse de hombros.

-Si, como digas –comento con ironía Rin, observando a Hinata, para luego sonreír.

"_Un suspiro cansado escapaba de sus labios carmín, su mirada ónix expresaba cansancio y aburrimiento, paso el dorso de sus blanquecinas manos por sus cabellos lilas, mientras un nuevo suspiro se dejaba escapar mientras observaba a Shion y Sakura discutir, mientras Naruto intentaba calmarlas más ellas le gritaban al mismo tiempo que se callara._

_-Ya te lo dije, Naruto será mi futuro esposo y es por eso que yo debo estar a su lado siempre –atacaba la rubia._

_-Si como no ¿y de cuando acá el acepto ser tu esposo? –gritaba Sakura._

_-¡Pues fue cuando me salvo de __Mouryou! –exclamo en un sonoro grito de enfado._

_Por su parte el rubio estaba recobrándose del último grito que le habían lanzado Shion y Sakura, llegando a sus oídos la última frase de la rubia, sorprendido levanto la vista al igual que el cuerpo, interponiéndose entre ellas._

_-¡Espera Shion! –Dijo Naruto dirigiéndose a la rubia- ¿Cómo está eso de que yo acepte en el combate contra Mouryou? –cuestiono apresuradamente._

_-¡¿Eh? –Exclamo una sorprendida Shion- ¡¿Acaso lo has olvidado? –le grito con una mezcla de sorpresa, enfado y tristeza, reinando al final la ira- ¡Después de que lo destruimos "juntos"! –Enfatizo la última palabra, más el rubio aún parecía confundido- ¡Pues te lo diré! -._

"_**El suelo de piedra rocosa en donde se levantaba una densa neblina de humo, de la cual se dejaba ver a un joven rubio de ojos azules caminando con firmeza y en sus brazos cargaba el delicado cuerpo de una joven rubia de ojos color amatista, el joven siguió caminando por la empinada cuesta hasta llegar a una parte más segura, firme y horizontal.**_

_**-Ya puedes bajarme –pido Shion, a lo cual el rubio obedeció dando un par de pasos más, una vez en el suelo regreso su mirada hacia el horizonte en donde el sol empezaba asomaba en un nuevo día.**_

_**-Creo que este es el fin de tu trabajo como sacerdotisa –dijo Naruto observando también el horizonte.**_

_**-No, este legado debe continuar –hablo Shion con tranquilidad- Me di cuenta cuando entre en su interior –continuo- Mouryou vive gracias a los corazones de gente malvada, si un segundo o tercer Mouryou aparece, alguien debe enfrentarlo –el rubio sonreía orgulloso de la actitud de la rubia- ¡Y deberán tener cuidado de un genin en especial! –dijo feliz.**_

_**-¿Ah? –dijo desconcertado Naruto, observando a Shion.**_

_**-No dejare que el destino tome las decisiones –volvió a hablar Shion- ¡Ser una sacerdotisa es mi deber! –Declaro regresando levemente su rostro hacia Naruto- ¿Qué piensas Naruto? –le cuestiono, recibiendo una sonrisa como respuesta, regreso su rostro hacia el horizonte, mientras Naruto se colocaba a la par de ella- Y mi poder debe de pasar a una nueva sacerdotisa –hablo un tanto risueña- ¿Qué me dices, Naruto? –Girando hacia él- ¿Me ayudarías? –Cuestiono con ilusión, ignorando que detrás de ellos tres personas entendía a la perfección su pregunta, sonrojándose ligeramente, Naruto la miraba por el rabillo del ojo, antes de girarse a ella para quedar de frente y con una sonrisa.**_

_**-¡Claro! ¡Cuando quieras! –exclamo con seguridad sin borrar su sonrisa, levantando el brazo extendido hacia ella, con el puño cerrado y el pulgar en alto, amplió su sonrisa guiñándole un ojo."**_

_-¡¿Eh? –grito aterrorizado el rubio tan fuerte que se escucho hasta en las calles fuera del hospital._

_-*Es cierto, lo había olvidado* -pensaba una alarmada Sakura con los ojos blancos._

_-Supongo que ahora si lo recuerdas –comento Shion indignada, cruzándose de brazos._

_-¡P-Pe-pero! –Intento articular Naruto- ¡Y-Yo creía que estabas hablando de volverte a ayudar a derrotar a Mouryou! –Aclaro preocupado- ¡No a casarnos! –finalizo._

_-*Típico de Naruto* -pensaba Sakura con una mueca en su rostro y una gota en su frente._

_-¡Por supuesto que me refería a casarnos! –Le grito, posando sus manos en las caderas- Pero… -cayó en cuenta de la realidad- ¿Entonces… no vas a casarte conmigo? –cuestiono desilusionada._

_-¡No! –Grito sin pensar, pero al ver la expresión de tristeza en Shion, pensó mejor las cosas- ¡N-No te pongas así Shion! –Intento animarla- No es que no quiera, es que… -intentaba buscar una excusa creíble- No… No creo merecerte ¡eso es! –se felicito mentalmente por esa idea con una sonrisa en sus labios._

_-Eh… -susurro- ¿No crees merecerme? -hablo esperanzada Shion._

_-Sí, digo, es que tu eres hermosa y aparte eres una sacerdotisa increíble y bueno… pues, mereces a alguien mejor que yo, así que por eso, pienso que es mejor, tu sabes, que mejor no nos casemos –hablo nerviosamente, riendo al final tontamente._

_-Entiendo –sonrió Shion como un ángel, ignorando el suspiro de alivio que soltó el rubio- Pero que tontito eres, eso es algo que yo decido y tú eres perfecto, eres un shinobi fuerte y apuesto, además recientemente me entere de que te han nombrado héroe de la aldea desde hace un par de años –hablo con tranquilidad y un tanto de altanería._

_-*¡¿Qué?* -se golpeaba mentalmente Naruto, al ver como ella burlo sus excusas._

_-*No tienes mucha suerte que digamos, Naruto* -pensaba Rin desde lejos con una gota resbalando sobre su sien._

_-Así que no hay problema, podemos casarnos de inmediato –finalizo al colgarse de su brazo._

_-¡D-De-Detente! –Dijo asustado intentando alejarse de ella, al ver que acercaba demasiado su rostro al suyo- ¡Shi-Shion, no! –se quejaba._

_-¡¿Qué no oíste que ya dijo que no? –grito enfurecida Sakura, separando a Shion de Naruto._

_-¡__¿Oye que te pasa? –exclamo enfadada Shion al reponerse del fuerte movimiento de Sakura._

_-¡Pues me pasa, que no oyes cuando te dicen; que no! –Respondió aún molesta Sakura- ¡Ahora aléjate de Naruto! –avanzando medio paso para quedar delante del rubio._

_-¿Sakura-chan? –Naruto, miraba extrañado a Sakura por su repentina actitud, era cierto que a veces era sobre protectora como una madre o hermana, pero algo en el tono de su voz le decía que esta vez sus amenazas fuesen reales._

_-¡¿Y quién te crees tú para decírmelo, frentona? –grito Shion, rivalizando a Sakura._

_-¡¿Lo mismo pregunto, "pelo de fideo"? –dijo seria._

_-¡Pues si no has escuchado, Naruto ya acepto casarse conmigo! –Sonrió con arrogancia Shion- ¡Así que soy su prometida! –amplio su sonrisa._

_-¡Ja, si cómo no! –Hablo Sakura- ¡Que yo escuchara, te dijo que buscaras a "otro"! –enfatizo la última palabra._

_-*¡Hay no, otra vez!* -pensaba alarmado Naruto- *¿Y ahora que voy a hacer?* -se cuestionaba nervioso, repasando con su mirada cada rincón de la habitación del hospital, hasta que por mera casualidad su mirada cayó en la apariencia aburrida de Rin- *¡Por favor, Rin-sensei, ayúdame!* -suplicaba con la mirada, buscando el contacto con la de ella._

_-¿Mm? –se cuestionaba Rin al sentirse observada repentinamente, levanto un poco el rostro, encontrándose con la del rubio que al parecer le suplicaba ayuda con la mirada, sin contar los extraños movimientos que hacía con sus brazos y cara, cosa que al parecer ignoraban Shion y Sakura, ya que estaban más concentradas en insultarse una a la otra- *¿Acaso me está pidiendo ayuda?* -arqueo una ceja en expectativa- *Parece que si* -concluía después de ver otros movimientos extraños del rubio, que más bien parecían un baile excéntrico._

_-Oigan –hablo Rin, llamando la atención de ambas chicas y ganando un suspiro de alivio por parte del rubio._

_-¿Qué sucede? –cuestionaron ambas._

_-No les parece que pierden más tiempo en insultarse una a la otra, que preguntándole a Naruto ¿lo que realmente quiere o a quien? –cuestiono seria._

_-he, pues… -bajaron los rostro avergonzadas ante la mirada reprobatoria de la mujer- No –afirmaron._

_-*Gracias, Rin-sensei* -__agradeció con adoración el rubio desde sus adentros, dejando caer lagrimas de felicidad en forma de cascadas._

_-Bien, Naruto, ahora decide –palmeo Rin, el hombro de Naruto, acabando así con la poca felicidad y alivio que guardaba, al sentir la mirada inquisitiva del rubio._

_-¡¿He? –Exclamo asustado- Pues… -dudo, sabía que si les decía a quien quería, todo empeoraría, pero si mentía estaba más que muerto ¿Qué haría? Sin duda ahora entendía lo que alguna vez su querido maestro Jiraya le había dicho; __**"Nunca, jamás, se te ocurra abrir la boca en una pelea de mujeres, ya que siempre saldrás perdiendo y tú fin será peor que el mismo infierno"**__ Sin duda un gran consejo, que debió haber pensado desde el momento en que hablo a Shion, pero ahora ya era tarde, cualquier palabra que dijera seria en su contra._

_¿Por qué no había escapado cuando tuvo la oportunidad? ¿Por qué no siguió a Hinata, con la excusa de que él también tenía un informe que entregar? Si lo hubiera hecho no estaría ahí, pero ahora que haría ¡¿Para qué demonios, se le había ocurrido la idea de ser tan sutil con Shion en sus palabras, si todas las iba a malinterpretar? ¡¿Por qué a él?_

_Tan sumido se encontraba en sus pensamientos, que ignoraba que amabas mujeres estaban más que exasperadas de esperar una respuesta de su parte, mientras Rin le miraba decepcionada, cuestionándose él ¿Por qué ese joven no daba una respuesta y se libraba de todo de una vez por todas? Suspiro cansada, regresando su mirada hacia las chicas._

_-¡Hmp! –exclamo sonoramente Shion- ¡No es necesario que Naruto diga a quien ha escogido, es obvio! –Comento altanera, sorprendiendo a Sakura y Rin- ¡Me elije a mí! –sonrió confiada._

_-¿Enserio? –arqueo una ceja Rin de forma irónica._

_-¡Por supuesto que no! –Intervino Sakura- ¡Para tú información, Naruto siempre ha estado enamorada de mi, desde que éramos niños y aún lo está, así que a quien a elegido es a mí! –aclaro con severidad y seguridad- ¡Y cómo te darás cuenta yo lo he elegido a él! –sonrió con superioridad_

_Naruto parpadeo un par de veces confundido, había reaccionado de su encrucijada y había escuchado las afirmaciones de Shion y Sakura, sus labios se entreabrieron ligeramente, al escuchar lo último dicho por la joven de ojos jade, nunca, nunca en su vida se imagino escuchar esas palabras de ella, la verdad es que si hubiese escuchado eso antes sin duda estaría lleno de alegría, pero ahora… No, sabía cuáles eran sus sentimientos y a quienes pertenecían, pero tampoco quería lastimar a Sakura si lo que acababa de decir era cierto, pero tampoco podía mentirle ni a ella ni a Shion._

_-¡Claro que no! –Grito Shion desesperada- ¡Naruto es mío! –entrecerró los ojos._

_-¡Naruto me pertenece a mí! –contraataco Sakura, lo suficientemente audible como para que Naruto reaccionara de la situación._

_-¡¿Quieren callarse de una vez por todas? –Grito el rubio enfadado, sorprendiendo a ambas- ¡Ya me tienen arto, no soy ningún juguete! –las chicas se limitaron a cerrar la boca observándolas asustadas- ¡Saben que no elijo a ninguna de ustedes dos porque ya tengo a otra persona! –grito sin pensar._

_-Co-Como… -fue lo único que consiguieron articular ante tal afirmación._

_-¡Lo que escucharon! –continuo Naruto con seriedad, poco común en él- Y para empezar les diré algo, Shion –dirigiéndose a la rubia- No quiero, no pienso y no voy a casarme contiguo, eres mi amiga y como tal te quiero, disculpa pero mis sentimientos hacia a ti no van más allá –aclaro con severidad- y Sakura –posando su vista en ella- Es cierto, cuando éramos pequeños estuve enamorado de ti, no te imaginas cuanto y eso mismo me hizo crecer, ya que aprendí que cuando realmente quieres a una persona a veces debes demostrárselo y el mayor sacrificio y a la vez muestra de afecto es dejándola ir, tu amas a Sasuke, no te mientas a ti misma, además hace mucho que te he olvidado y he aprendido a quererte como lo que eres –la mirada de Sakura se había ensanchado de gran manera- Mi amiga –sonrió con nostalgia- No hay más que amistad entre tú y yo Sakura -._

_Sin más que decir __dio media vuelta, y se marcho dejando a ambas jóvenes desilusionadas y pensativas, cerró la puerta y una vez en las calles de Konoha, fue consciente de sus palabras, sentía una mezcla entre alivio y culpa, alivio por finalmente haber aclarado las cosas, culpa por tener que haber hablado con tanta severidad hacia ellas, pero ya no podía cambiar nada, suspiro sonoramente y se dirigió hacia la torre Hokage."_

Era molesto, no exasperante, ya estaba más que harta de seguir escuchando las carcajadas abiertas de Rin desde que le conto la pequeña "decisión" de Tsunade, y de eso ya había pasado como 15 minutos, sin duda, si su "sensei" no dejaba de reírse en un par de segundos se iría de ahí inmediatamente.

-¡Hay… mi estomago! –se quejaba Rin entre sus últimas carcajadas, limpiando una pequeña lagrima.

-¿Ya terminaste? –cuestiono molesta Hinata.

-Disculpa, pero es que realmente me parece gracioso –comento Rin, intentando contener su risa.

-No le veo lo gracioso –dijo con frialdad.

-Pues, es que después de su pequeña riña en el hospital, en la que te llamo "senos de vaca" –una vena sobresaltaba la sien de Hinata ante sus últimas palabras- No veo como se han de llevar bien ahora que Tsunade te pidió que la hospedaras en tu casa –comento con burla.

-Ni me lo recuerdes –protesto, desviando el rostro- Pero ordenes son ordenes –dijo secamente.

-Si tienes razón –dijo Rin levantando la mirada hacia el cielo ahora ocaso.

-Debo irme –dijo Hinata levantándose del tronco en el que descansaban, sacudiéndose el polvo de sus un tanto maltratadas ropas.

-¿Iras a verlo? –cuestiono Rin.

-Si, necesito saber que tan mal están las cosas –respondió dándole la espalda y avanzando unos pasos antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo.

Estaba cansado y adolorido, incluso aunque se había recuperado de los golpes que Sakura le había dado, sentía el cuerpo adormecido por las extrañas e incomodas poses que tuvo que hacer mientras se escondía de Shion, sin contar que en uno de sus escondites, se encontró con la "fortuna" de pisarle la cola a un gato que se encontraba durmiendo y este en venganza se le había lanzado encima arañándolo, debido a eso tropezó y cayó debajo de una ventana de la cual curiosamente estaban tirando agua sucia y toda le había caído encima, ahora solo quería llegar lo más pronto posible a su casa, darse una ducha y con mucha suerte disfrutar de un buen plato de ramen antes de descansar.

-¿Eh, para mí? –Escucho una voz femenina, llamando su atención- Gracias –agradeció Hinata.

Sentía su sangre hervir, de todo lo que había sufrido, tenía que terminar su día con "eso", apretó con fuerza sus puños, mientras Hinata aceptaba aquel pequeño pero bello ramo de flores de farolillo de color rojo y endureció su mandíbula al ver quien se les entregaba, un joven alto de piel pálida, cabello negro y ojos de igual color con una sonrisa que normalmente era falsa, pero ahora tenía un deje de sinceridad.

-Sai –mascullo entre dientes, rabioso se acerco a ellos a largas zancadas.

-No es nada –hablo con tranquilidad Sai- has hecho mucho por… -.

-¡Parece que no pierdes el tiempo con tu noviecito! –Interrumpió en su discusión- ¿Eh, Hinata? –completo con indiferencia, burla y furia contenida.

-¿Naruto? –dijo Hinata al reconocerlo.

-¡Sí, yo! –Hablo con más acidez el rubio- ¡Oye Sai, yo que tú no me haría tantas esperanzas con tu "novia"! –Hizo énfasis en la última palabra- ¡Puede que te diga que te quiera y luego este con otro! –sonrió con sorna, haciendo que Sai, frunciera ligeramente su expresión.

-No lo creo así Naruto-kun –sonrió con falsedad- Se que mi novia me ama tanto como yo a ella –sonrió aún más- Es más, estaba por ir a buscarla –dijo, girándose levemente hacia Hinata.

-¡Pero no te preocupes, no quiero interrumpir su cita! –continuo al pasar en medio de ellos- ¡Diviértete! –le susurro por lo bajo a Hinata, rozando con cierta agresividad su hombro… Dejando a Sai desconcertado y a Hinata suspirando con resignación antes de negar con la cabeza.

-¿Qué le sucede? –dijo sin entender Sai, una vez que ambos estuvieron solos.

-No le prestes atención –suspiro nuevamente Hinata- Ya malinterpreto todo –afirmo con sequedad.

-Entiendo –sonrió nuevamente Sai- Bueno, como te decía las flores las escogía Ino, al parecer representan agradecimiento, es por lo que hiciste por nosotros –sonrió con serenidad.

-Ya te dije que no era nada, te debía un favor por aquel libro y por tu ayuda hasta ahora –dijo retomando su seriedad.

-Descuida –dijo él- Solo hago lo que puedo hasta que llegue el día –afirmo serio.

-Debo irme –se despidió Hinata con una reverencia- Adiós –.

-Adiós –devolvió la despedida Sai, antes de darse la vuelta el uno con el otro, caminando tranquilamente.

En toda su vida lo habían calificado como un completo "tonto" sin contar el sin fin de la lista, pero ahora estaba más que de acuerdo con aquellas personas, su respiración era agitada, pero no importaba, debía disculparse, en verdad fue más que un tonto al hablarle así sin siquiera dar tiempo a una explicación, bueno, lo hecho, hecho estaba, pero ahora debía remediarlo, aunque dudaba seriamente que ella se tomara la molestia en abrirle la puerta, más no perdía nada con intentarlo, toco repetidas veces la puerta y nada, hasta que finalmente una somnolienta pequeña de unos 14 años, de cabello castaño y ojos perlados apareció por una ranura pequeña de la puerta.

-¿Naruto-oniisan? –musito Hanabi, restregando su ojo derecho por el sueño.

-Hanabi, ¿Esta Hinata? –se apresuro a preguntar.

-Sí, pero… -No logro terminar ya que repentinamente la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a una joven rubia de la edad de Naruto de ojos color amatista con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Naruto! –grito emocionada Shion, lanzándose a un pálido y asustado rubio- ¡Qué bueno que has venido a verme! –exclamo acariciando su mejilla contra la de él.

-Shi-Shion ¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo asustado, intentando zafarse de ella.

-Pues aquí duermo –afirmo, como si fuera lo más obvio de todo- La Hokage quería dejarme en un hotel, pero insistí en que una sacerdotisa como yo no podía conformarse con algo tan barato, así que me envió para acá –explico tranquilamente a un decepcionado rubio.

-Ah… -fue lo único que pudo articular.

-¡Oye bruja! –grito Hanabi al reponerse de su caída- ¡El hecho de que te hospedes aquí, no significa que puedas tomarte tantas libertades y menos empujarme! –reprocho molesta.

-¡Hay, no molestes enana! –Sonrió ante la comparación de tamaño- ¿no ves que mi futuro novio vino a verme? –colocando sus manos sobre sus caderas.

-¿Qué es todo este escándalo? –intervino una cuarta persona, llamando la atención de todos.

-Hinata –dijo el rubio al reconocer a la joven que ahora le veía con frialdad.

-Shion –dirigiéndose hacia la aludida- El hecho de que te hospedes aquí por ordenes de la Hokage no significa que puedas hablarle de esa forma a mi hermana, te recuerdo que ahora solo eres una invitada y debes respetar a tus anfitriones –hablo con seriedad, mientras la rubia bufaba hacia un lado cruzándose de brazos- y Hanabi –dirigiéndose a la menor- Shion, es invitada, aunque sea forzado, pero también debes controlarte –reprendió en el mismo tono.

-Disculpa onee-chan, tratare de hacerlo –afirmo Hanabi, bajando un poco la cabeza.

-Bien, ahora ve a dormir, que es muy tarde –dijo con un poco más de suavidad.

-Si –dijo aún con la cabeza baja- Oyasumansai Naruto-oniisan –se despidió Hanabi del rubio antes de salir corriendo de ahí, puesto que unos segundos antes le había sacado la lengua a Shion.

-Pequeña… -mascullo Shion, aguantando su enfado.

-¿A qué has venido a tan altas horas de la noche, Naruto? –cuestiono con frialdad Hinata, observando detenidamente al rubio.

-¡Eh! Pues… -intento decir.

_-¡Maldición! –gritaba frustrado, una vez más, había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había__ maldecido al aire, simplemente no podía creerlo o más bien ¡No quería, creerlo! ¡¿Cómo era posible que ni bien había pasado un día de que Hinata salió del hospital y ya teniendo una cita con ese desagradable de Sai? ¡¿Qué no había dicho que lo amaba? ¡¿Entonces porque recibía sus malditas flores?_

_-¡Naruto! –escucho el enfurecido grito de una joven, sacándolo de sus pensamientos._

_-Ah, eres tú Ino –dijo de mala gana, aún con el ceño fruncido._

_-¿Cómo que yo? –cuestiono más molesta que antes la rubia._

_-¿Qué quieres? –dijo amargado._

_-¿Te estaba preguntando que si has visto a Sai? –dijo cruzándose de brazos._

_-*Sai…* -pensó fastidiado- ¿Qué importa si he visto a ese idiota o no? –cuestiono indiferente, ya tenía demasiado de ese sujeto._

_-¡¿Cómo que idiota? –Grito Ino- ¡Naruto, me importa un comino si estas molesto o no, pero eso no te da derecho de hablar así de mi novio! –le fulmino con la mirada._

_-¿Novio? –Dijo Naruto sin entender- pues si es tu novio, ¿Por qué está teniendo una cita en este momento con Hinata? –cuestiono irónico._

_-¿U-Una cita? –se sorprendió Ino._

_-Sí, los vi hace un rato, cuando Sai le daba flores –recordó con rencor aquel acontecimiento… Más se sorprendió y enfureció al escuchar la sonora carcajada de Ino- ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso? –cuestiono indignado._

_-Que seas tan ingenuo –se burlo, enfadando más al rubio._

_-¿Por qué dices eso? –exigió Naruto._

_-Pues fácil, las flores eran mías –respondió con simpleza, encogiéndose de hombros._

_-¿Qué? –dijo él sin entender._

_-Lo que oyes, le pedí a Sai que le entregara esas flores a Hinata en agradecimiento, por juntarnos –explico de lo más tranquila, por su parte el rubio estaba más que sorprendido ante su descubrimiento._

_Eso significaba que había malinterpretado todo, le había hablado mal a Hinata y a Sai, prácticamente estuvo a punto de golpearlo, de no ser porque se estaba conteniendo, sin contar que jamás le pidió una explicación a Hinata, ¡Lo había arruinado todo! ¡Había dudado de su amor!_

-No es obvio –hablo Shion- Vino a verme –sonrió hacia el rubio.

-¿Eh? –dijo Naruto al reaccionar.

-Si ese es el caso, te pido que tus visitas sean a más tempranas horas–hablo cortantemente Hinata- Te recuerdo que hay más personas viviendo en esta casa y el que interrumpas sus sueños es molesto –afilo ligeramente su mirada.

-¡E-Espera! –Se apresuro a decir Naruto, al ver que ella comenzaba a retirarse- ¡Vine a verte a ti! –dijo sin pensar, sorprendiendo a Shion y deteniendo a Hinata que ahora le daba la espalda.

-¿A ella? –musito desilusionada Shion.

-Si, Shion, lo lamento –se disculpo el rubio, para luego centrarse en Hinata, que aún le daba la espalda- Yo… Venía a pedirte disculpas –continúo al bajar levemente su mirada- Malinterprete todo y termine hablándoles mal a ti y a Sai –entrecerró ligeramente la mirada- ¡Lo lamento! –cerro los ojos… Pasaron los segundos y nada, ni una sola palabra, ¿acaso aún estaba molesta? ¿Lo había perdonado? Seguramente no, ¿y cómo hacerlo? Después de todo lo que les dijo a ambos.

-A quien tienes que pedirle disculpas es a Sai, no a mi –hablo finalmente Hinata en un tono seco, haciendo reaccionar al rubio- Si no tienes más que decir puedes irte –finalizo antes de continuar su camino sin siquiera ver atrás.

-Uh… -musito desilusionado- Pero Hinata –intento hablar.

-Vete –finalizo antes de cerrar una puerta corrediza detrás de ella.

Desilusionado y sabiéndose no perdonado aún, salió de la casa, su mirada estaba sombría y sentía como sus fuerzas se habían desvanecido, incluso había ignorado el intento de despedida de Shion, que había sido expectante de toda su conversación, por su parte la rubia le miraba angustiada desde la lejanía, dándole una última mirada antes de cerrar la puerta, para luego cambiar drásticamente a una más seria posándose hacia el lugar por el cual se había ido Hinata.

-¡Hinata! –exclamo, deslizando con fuerza una puerta corrediza, encontrándose con la aludida mientras leía unos pergaminos sobre una mesa en medio de un cuarto oscuro apenas iluminado por una vela en una esquina de la pequeña mesa.

-¿Qué quieres? –cuestiono con indiferencia Hinata.

-¡¿Por qué le hablas así a Naruto? –le grito.

-¡Lo que haga o deje de hacer no tiene porque importarte! –Respondió rápidamente, con los ojos cerrados- Y si tanto te preocupa, puedes ir a consolarlo si quieres –exclamo retomando su lectura.

-¡Ha! –Exclamo molesta- ¡Eres insoportable! –le grito antes de cerrar la puerta de forma brusca.

-¡Hmp! –bufo Hinata ante sus palabras- *Naruto…* -sus ojos perlados que normalmente se mostraban fríos, ahora mostraban un deje de tristeza y sufrimiento- *No… ¡No puedo hacerlo!* -se reprendía en su interior cerrando con fuerza los parpados temblorosos- *No debo…* -finalizaba abriendo ligeramente sus parpados, mostrando sus pupilas humedecidas- *No…* -una traicionera lagrima rodo por su mejilla, muriendo en seco y liso pergamino.

Realizo un par de sellos con las manos, para invocar un pequeño pergamino, el cual deslizo y en el centro dejo una huella de sangre, antes de volver a realizar otros sellos para invocación, una vez las pequeñas nubes de humo se disiparon dejaron ver un pequeño cristal rectangular con unos diez centímetros de grosor, de color plata, el cual resguardaba en su interior una hermosa rosa amarilla, palmeo con suavidad el cristal, dibujando en sus labios una sonrisa nostálgica.

"_Se encontraba triste, caminando por el parque, su padre la había reprendido por no presentarse en toda la noche, más después de ello, no le hablo más y se concentro únicamente en su hermana menor, __subió a cambiarse ahora __llevaba puesta una blusa algo grande, la parte del pecho era en color blanco apretada al final, dejando caer el resto en forma de vestido de color lila, con unos pantalones azules, vio volar hacia ella una pequeña mariposa, maravillada y sin darse cuenta estaba intentando atrapar a atraparla, pero lamentablemente no pudo y tropezó cayendo al suelo._

_El cual le recordó su tristeza y soledad, se levanto y empezó a sollozar intentando no llorar, mordió sus labios y cerró con fuerza los ojos, quería ser fuerte, tan fuerte como aquel niño al que había visto el día anterior, que a pesar de que los aldeanos lo golpeaban y él les suplicaba parar no lo hacían, en un principio le horrorizo y quiso salir corriendo, pero algo la detuvo… Él sonreía… No sabía porque, pero sonreía, a pesar de su sufrimiento, claro que no era una sonrisa superficial, la apreciaba en sus ojos, aquellos orbes azulados como el zafiro, brillaban en una sonrisa determinada, sin derramar una sola lagrima… Sin duda era un chico sumamente fuerte, en comparación con ella… Jamás sería tan fuerte, sollozo una vez más intentado contener su llanto.  
_

_-No llores –dijo una voz infantil llamando la atención de Hinata, cuando ella abrió los ojos se sonrojo levemente al ver que el rubio le secaba las lagrimas con una mano y la ayudaba a levantarse._

-Na-Naruto-kun… -susurró cuando la última lagrima rodaba por su mejilla y él la limpiaba con una sonrisa.

_Después de un rato Hinata volvía a sonreír, esta vez ambos estaban un frente al otro, ella le daba las gracias colocando sus brazos detrás de ella estirándolos un poco, sin embargo se preocupo al ver que el rubio desviando la mirada, cuando le iba a preguntar este saco su brazo de atrás entregándole una hermosa flor amarilla, Hinata la miro sorprendida y luego observo al rubio cuando sus mejillas se sonrojaron, ella sonrió y tomo la flor._

-Arigato Naruto-kun –dijo tomando la flor y entregándole una sonrisa llena de dulzura."

- *¿Por qué no puedo dejar de amarte?* -se cuestionaba, entre sollozos silenciosos, al acariciar aquella flor que ahora el cristal era empañado con lagrimas- Naruto… -musito torpemente entre lagrimas, que eran gentilmente secadas por una suave brisa que apagaba la pequeña llama de la vela, dejándola en completa oscuridad, sumergida en un mar de lagrimas.


	35. Capitulo 34: calma antes de la tormena

_**Capitulo 34: La calma antes de la tormenta**_

Las gotas cristalinas de agua, cayendo de la punta rocosa de las estalactitas, formando el acompasado sonido de un chisporroteo, en donde el pequeño riachuelo fluía entro los más pequeños rincones de rocas oscuras, de aquella cueva fría y oscura, buscando calidez de la cual un metro era la distancia, que había entre el agua y la calidez del fuego iluminando una pequeña parte del lugar… Su respiración era calmada y profunda, mientras su mirada color marrón se mantenía fija en la danza de fuego frente a él, ignorando los mechones de cabello que caían a cada lado de su rostro, mientras su brazo era vendado cuidosamente por unas manos ajenas, que se repartían el trabajo en mantener firme su postura y la proporción del vendaje.

-Ya esta –pronuncio con suavidad una voz femenina, al joven que veía fijamente el fuego- En menos de una semana estará curado, Sora –finalizo al guardar los objetos usados.

-Gracias, Amaru –agradeció Sora al colocarse correctamente su ropa- ¿y Hinata? –cuestiono al terminar arreglar los últimos detalles de su vestimenta.

-No lo sé –negó con preocupación- Desde que Rin-sensei nos dijo que mejor nos escondiésemos aquí, no he sabido de ella –afirmo pensativa.

-Deberíamos ir a ver como se encuentra –propuso angustiado.

-No será necesario –intervino una voz femenina, llamando la atención de ambos jóvenes.

-¡Hinata! –exclamo alegre Amaru, al identificar a reconocer la silueta de la aludida iluminada por la pequeña fogata.

-Parece que ya te has recuperado –comento con tranquilidad Sora, inspeccionando con la vista a Hinata.

-Así es –afirmo Hinata- ¿y cómo siguen tus heridas? –cuestiono a Sora.

-Tardara casi una semana –suspiro resignado, dirigiendo su vista a Amaru- Rin-san, nos prohibió usar chakra, así que no me queda de otra que curarme a la antigua –cerro los parpados resignado.

-¿Y qué hay de ti? –dijo Hinata, dirigiéndose a Amaru.

-Mis heridas casi terminan de sanar –afirmo con una ligera sonrisa.

-Bien –afirmo tranquila, para luego tomar un semblante más serio, tornando la expresión de sus acompañantes en expectativa- En cuanto terminen de sanar sus heridas podrán marcharse –dijo antes de girarse, sorprendiendo a ambos.

-¡Espera! –exclamaron ambos, deteniendo el paso de Hinata.

-¿Qué sucede? –cuestiono con indiferencia.

-¿Acaso no quieres que nos quedemos contigo? –cuestiono con seriedad Sora.

-No –respondió Hinata secamente.

-¿Por qué? –Dijo Amaru- Se supone que somos un equipo –dijo intranquila.

-Te equivocas Amaru –dijo indiferente- Nosotros ya no somos un equipo –continuo en un tono frívolo- Nuestro equipo se disolvió hace más de siete meses –finalizo al girarse y darles la espalda nuevamente.

"_El viento soplaba secamente, llevando consigo esporas de polvo, las cuales se apegaban a los de por si polvorientos y maltratados rostros de varios cuatro jóvenes en el horizonte, fundiéndose ligeramente con las heridas y raspones de sus cuerpos, la primera y enfrente de tres jóvenes más era una joven de largo cabello negro azulado como la noche de ojos perlados y frente a ella se encontraban un joven de cabello liso color azul grisáceo de ojos color caoba, una joven de largo cabello castaño rojizo de ojos azules y finalmente un joven de largo cabello verde pastel de ojos violeta rojizo, todos con largas capas negras._

_-¿A qué te refieres con que "este es el fin"? –cuestiono Sora._

_-¿El fin de que? –secundo Amaru._

_-El fin de __"Fenikkusu" (Fénix) –respondió con frialdad._

_Más la sorpresa no se hiso esperar en el rostro de los tres jóvenes angustiados, para luego verse entre si y dirigir de nuevo su mirada hacia la joven._

_-¡¿Cómo que el fin de Fenikkusu? –Exploto Sora- ¡No puedes hacer eso! –replico enfadado._

_-¡Por supuesto que puedo hacerlo! –Respondió Hinata- ¡Yo forme el equipo y también puedo disolverlo! –sentencio con frialdad._

_-¡¿Pero, porqué? –reacciono Amaru._

_-Muy simple –se tranquilizo- Ya no me son útiles –finalizo entrecerrando ligeramente los ojos._

_-¿Qué? –Balbuceo Sora, digiriendo las palabras de Hinata, convirtiéndolas en alimento a su ira- ¡No puedes tratarnos como si fuésemos objetos nada más! –grito._

_-¡Pues si no quieren ser tratados como objetos, pueden irse! –elevo la voz Hinata- ¡Ya no los necesito! –finalizo al girarse y darles la espalda._

_-¡Me parece perfecto! ¡Porque yo me largo! –grito Sora dándose la vuelta para marcharse, al mismo tiempo que Hinata._

_Mientras en aquel campo ya solo quedaban dos jóvenes, Amaru ensimismada en sus pensamientos, aún sin creer lo que había pasado en tan poco tiempo, por su parte el joven de cabello verde pastel se le miraba pensativo pero tranquilo a pesar de todo._

_-En verdad… -balbuceo Amaru- ¿Acabo todo? –dirigiendo una mirada temblorosa al joven a su par._

_-Parece que si –respondió él tranquilamente._

_-Y lo dices como si nada –dijo Amaru con voz temblorosa- ¿No te importa que nos separemos…? Yukimaru –cuestiono aún con voz apagada._

_-No –dijo con simpleza, girándose para marcharse- Porque en verdad no ha acabado –afirmo en un leve susurro antes de desaparecer, más sus palabras habían llegado a oídos de Amaru._

_-No… ¿ha acabado? –se cuestionaba lentamente._

_Repentinamente el campo desierto se convertía en una boscosa selva a su alrededor, sorprendida giro su mirada de un lado a otro._

_-¡Genjutsu! –dijo alertada._

_-Cálmate Amaru –escucho una voz femenina pronunciar su nombre detrás de ella._

_-¿Hinata? –Dijo sin entender- ¿Por qué me has puesto un Genjutsu? -._

_-Porque así podremos platicar con más tranquilidad –afirmo tranquila- Escucha necesito que vayas a Sunagakure, tú no tienes un lugar a donde ir, hay un pergamino de invocación en uno de tus bolsillos úsalo y entrégaselo al Kazekage eso te ayudara para que puedas hospedarte ahí el tiempo que necesites y si en un futuro deseas marcharte puedes hacerlo, pero deberás quedarte ahí por lo menos un mes en lo que tus heridas sanan –explico serena._

_-¿Por qué haces esto? –Cuestiono desconfiada- Creí que no te importábamos -._

_-No lo sé, pero te puedo asegurar que esta es la ultima orden que te daré como líder –dijo antes de desaparecer en un listón de agua que rodeaba su cuerpo y después de ella la selva también lo hacía, dejando a Amaru sola en el mismo campo desierto."_

-Pero en este tiempo separados –intervino Amaru dirigiendo su mirada hacia Hinata- ¡No creo que realmente, no nos necesites! -.

-¡Te equivocas, yo no los necesito! –elevo ligeramente el tono de su voz.

-¿Cuánto más pretendes mantener ese teatro? –cuestiono con indiferencia Sora, llamando la atención de ambas- Amaru y yo sabemos que eso de disolver "Fenikkusu" (Fénix) no son más que patrañas tuyas –continuo con seriedad- ¿Qué es lo que realmente pretendes? –cuestiono con frialdad.

-Ah… -suspiro Hinata- Veo que se dieron cuenta –cerro sus parpados- Bien se los diré –abriendo ligeramente- Tengo pensado matar a ambos concejeros del Hokage y al clan Hyuga –finalizo con una mirada amenazante haciendo que la sorpresa y el miedo se apoderara de ambos.

-¿P-Piensas matar a tu propio clan? –cuestiono sin poder creerlo Amaru.

-Así es –afirmo tranquilamente.

-¿Acaso descubriste algo? –cuestiono Sora, después de meditar un poco.

-Si –dijo distante- Y no es conveniente que ellos sigan con vida, al menos no para nuestra aldea –afirmo con crueldad.

-¿No me digas que ellos saben de la existencia de nuestra aldea? –pregunto horrorizada Amaru.

-Créeme que es más que eso, por eso no puedo dejarlos con vida, además ellos también son responsables de la muerte de mi padre –dijo con voz trémula y distante, destellando en la mirada gran odio.

El silencio reino el lugar, por un buen tiempo meditando las palabras o más bien la decisión de Sora y Amaru, ¿continuar o no? ¿Qué era lo mejor? Después de unos segundos más de mirarse entre ellos, dirigieron una mirada a Hinata.

-¿Vas a matar a todo el clan Hyuga? o ¿vas a hacer lo mismo que en aquella aldea del país del Agua en la que te nombraron "ángel negro"? –cuestiono con seriedad Sora.

-Será lo mismo que en aquella aldea del país del agua –sentencio Hinata cerrando sus ojos.

-Si ese es el acaso –dijo Sora observando de reojo a Amaru.

-Estamos contigo –afirmaron ambos.

-Bien –dijo Hinata.

-¿Y cuál es el plan? –cuestiono Amaru.

-Para saberlo deberán ir a una pequeña aldea cercana ahí se encontraran con Yukimaru, él les dirá todos los detalles, pero hasta que llegue el momento ustedes no deberán acercarse a Konoha en lo más mínimo –sentencio autoritaria- ¿Entendido? -.

-¡Hai! –respondieron ambos.

Las manecillas del reloj caminaban segundo a segundo hasta completar su giro y en ello el "tic" del reloj que anunciaba la alarma, en el instante en que la tapa plástica se levantaba dejando ver el humeante colorido de una sopa ramen, más al parecer quien se encontraba frente a ella no parecía querer saborearla, sus ojos azul zafiro llenos de duda lo delataban, en su mente solo se encontraba la imagen de un rostro hermoso pero sin sentimientos, de una joven de largo cabello negro azulado como la noche de ojos perlados.

-Hinata… -suspiro echando su cabeza hacia adelante- ¿Qué voy a hacer? –se cuestionaba desilusionado, más el olor de la recién preparada sopa llego a su olfato- ¡Eh! –Exclamo sorprendido- ¡ya está! –dijo al ver la sopa y engullirla con gran velocidad- ¡Qué bueno esta esto! –comentaba entre mordida y mordida.

Después de un plato de ramen instantáneo a este se le sumaron otros más y sin darse cuente el joven rubio estaba suspirando de alivio y satisfacción al haber saciado su apetito.

-¡Gracias por la comida! –junto sus manos, antes de colocar los platillos sobre la mesa- ¡El ramen siempre me anima! –Comentaba levantándose de la silla, más el recuerdo de aquella joven regreso a su mente- ¡No es tiempo de andar deprimido! –Golpeo sus mejillas con la palma de sus manos- ¡Debo pensar en una forma de que me disculpe! –Se animo al entrar en su habitación- ¿Eh? Parece que va a llover –comento al ver varias nubes grises en el horizonte acercándose.

El viento era frío y húmedo, sin duda llovería o quizá sería una pequeña tormenta a juzgar por las nubes que empezaban a juntarse, más eso no era lo que la tenía tan pensativa, aunque sus parpados estuviesen abiertos dejando ver aquellos llamativos ojos color jade, parecía más ida que antes y no fue hasta que escucho la sonora carcajada de un niño que volvió a la realidad.

Sonrió en una mezcla de ternura y nostalgia al ver a tres pequeños, una niña y dos niños jugando a los ninjas, los tres reían en grandes carcajadas mientras se corrían el uno al otro y no fue hasta que la niña cayo repentinamente al suelo que miro algo que le hizo sentir una fuerte opresión en su pecho, la niña lloraba puesto que se había raspado la rodilla y un brazo, al escuchar su llanto ambos niños se regresaron en su ayuda para consolarla, mientras ambos rompían parte de sus camisas y la amarraban un pedazo en su rodilla y otro en el brazo, para luego extender su mano hacia ella y ayudarla a ponerse en pie.

Imaginación o no, por un momento en vez de ver a esos dos niños tendiendo su mano hacia la niña, pudo ver a un niño de cabellos azabaches y ojos negros y junto a él, un niño de cabello rubio y ojos azules ayudando a una niña de cabello rosa y ojos verdes, más volvió a la realidad al ver como la niña se levantaba y los tres volvían a jugar entre sí, los niños cuidando para que la niña no volviera a lastimarse.

"_-__Tu amas a Sasuke, no te mientas a ti misma, además hace mucho que te he olvidado y he aprendido a quererte como lo que eres… Mi amiga… No hay más que amistad entre tú y yo Sakura -."_

Podía escuchar una y otra vez esas palabras en su interior retumbando como un eco, a su mente vinieron varias imágenes de su infancia, el dolor que sintió al pensar muerto a un joven de cabello azabache y ojos negros, las incontables veces que un joven rubio de ojos azules la había ayudado y protegido, las palabras de agradecimiento que le dio el joven de cabello azabache antes de marcharse, la promesa que le hizo hacer a un joven de cabello rubio de ojos azules y el volver a verlo en una cama de hospital vendado de cabeza a pies con una mirada triste.

-*Es cierto…* -reflexionaba con la mirada triste- *Naruto siempre ha estado ahí para mí… ¡En cambio yo!* -pensaba frustrada- *¡Nunca he podido ayudarlo de gran manera! ¡El incluso me había demostrado lo que sentía por mí y yo!* -sollozo- *¡Solo he tenido ojos para Sasuke!* -una traicionera lagrima rodo por sus ojos- *¡Y ni siquiera fui capaz de detenerlo cuando pude!* -una lagrima más- *¡Siempre débil, solo he sido una carga para él! –sollozaba entre lagrimas.

-¿Estás bien Sakura? –cuestiono angustiada una voz femenina, llamando la atención de la aludida.

-¿Ino? –dijo al reconocerla aún con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-¿Qué ocurrió? –cuestiono preocupada la rubia al sentarse en una pequeña banca en medio de un camino de piedra junto con Sakura.

-Ino… -musito con debilidad Sakura- ¿Crees que he cambiado? –cuestiono lentamente.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? –Dijo Ino arqueando una ceja a modo de extrañeza- ¡Claro que has cambiado! –Afirmo al ver de nuevo la tristeza en el rostro de Sakura- ¡Te has vuelto mucho más fuerte que antes, incluso te convertiste una de las alumnas prodigio de Tsunade-sama! –Confirmo relajada- Aunque sea difícil de admitirlo –dijo viendo hacia el cielo, llamando la atención de Sakura- Me has superado y por mucho –sonrió en una mezcla de alegría y molestia.

-Gracias Ino, pero aún sigo siendo muy inmadura –dijo Sakura con una sonrisa triste.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –dijo Ino enfadada.

-Sabes… creí que por fin había olvidado a Sasuke y había empezado a ver a Naruto con otros ojos –confeso pensativa- pero ahora… Ya no estoy segura de que sentir –admitió.

-¿En Naruto? –dijo sorprendida.

-Así es –sonrió nostálgica- Sabes él siempre ha estado a mi lado cuando más lo necesitaba, apoyándome, dándome fuerzas y la confianza que necesitaba para seguir adelante, incluso cuando veía todo perdido el siempre me reconfortaba con una sonrisa y me extendía la mano para continuar, aún cuando creí que todo estaba perdido con Sasuke al saber que se había unido a Akatsuki, el no se dio por vencido y tampoco dejo que yo lo hiciera –sus pupilas habían comenzado a dilatarse- Y ahora que intente darme una oportunidad con él… Dijo… -.

"_-Es cierto, cuando éramos pequeños estuve enamorado de ti, no te imaginas cuanto y eso mismo me hizo crecer, ya que aprendí que cuando realmente quieres a una persona a veces debes demostrárselo y el mayor sacrificio y a la vez muestra de afecto es dejándola ir, tu amas a Sasuke, no te mientas a ti misma, además hace mucho que te he olvidado y he aprendido a quererte como lo que eres… Mi amiga… No hay más que amistad entre tú y yo Sakura -."_

Ino que hasta ese momento había estado escuchando las palabras de Sakura pudo comprender su dolor y como no, ella era su mejor amiga y también rival, se conocían desde niñas y sabia a la perfección que Sakura era fuerte, pero sus sentimientos eran frágiles eso la convertía en una gran mujer, suspiro con tristeza al ver de nuevo su rostro empañado en lagrimas.

-Si me lo preguntas –se atrevió Ino a romper el silencio- no creo que estés enamorada de Naruto –dijo, llamando la atención de Sakura- Por lo que puedo ver le tienes gran afecto, como amigo, como compañero de equipo y casi un hermano –el rostro de Sakura mostraba afecto- Creo que Naruto tiene razón, tú aún sigues enamorada de Sasuke y él lo sabe y es por eso que hasta ahora no te ha dejado darte por vencida con él, ya que si lo haces probablemente te arrepentirías en un futuro y sufrirías mucho y no creo que eso sea lo que quiera Naruto –explico amablemente- Sabes, a mi antes me gustaba Sasuke, pero me di cuenta que lo que yo sentía, no era tan fuerte como lo que tú sientes por él, lo veo en tus ojos, en cada palabra y gesto que haces, la forma en que te preocupas por él y estas dispuesta a dar tu vida para protegerlo como lo hiciste en el combate contra Gaara en los exámenes chunin –sonrió nostálgica.

-Ino –susurro con los ojos abiertos de gran manera.

-No te mortifiques, es normal que no sepas diferenciar tus sentimientos ahora, todos en algún momento lo sentimos, tú eres sumamente fuerte, ya verás que pronto los aclararas y veras al frente con una gran sonrisa –sonrió la rubia.

-Gracias Ino –agradeció Sakura con los ojos nuevamente dilatados de la emoción, antes de abrazarla con fuerza y llorar de felicidad en sus brazos mientras ella correspondía al abrazo y sonreía con calidez.

Por su parte el ambiente se sentía tenso y casi asfixiante, su mirada se mostraba seria ante la joven que frente a ella se encontraba, pues esta también estaba seria.

-¿Y bien? –Dijo Tsunade a Shion- ¿Ahora si me dirás a que has venido a Konoha? –cuestiono con seriedad.

-Si –dijo Shion- Cuando vine le dije que le diría mis razones tan pronto aclarara una duda y ahora lo he hecho –recordó con calma- Verá como sacerdotisa del país del demonio, mis visiones únicamente he tenido visiones acerca de la muerte de otras personas que intentara protegerme, pero recientemente estas visiones me mostraban personas completamente desconocidas y un tiempo sumamente antiguo –explico retomando la seriedad.

-¿Y a que viene esto? –pregunto Tsunade.

-Verá, yo creí que estas visiones pertenecían a mis antepasadas en el país del demonio, pero poco a poco me di cuenta que no era así, por lo que decidí venir a Konoha en busca de ayuda sobre sus leyendas y como era la vida en este lugar antes de crear las aldeas ninja, sin embargo… -hizo una pausa- ahora estoy segura de que mis visiones pertenecen a una aldea entre las cinco grandes naciones –continuo.

-¿Y porque estas tan segura de que tus visiones pertenecen a una de las aldeas entre las cinco grandes naciones? –dijo intrigada.

-En un principio no estaba segura, pero el tiempo que he estado aquí me dio la respuesta –retomo su seriedad.

-¡Hanabi! –Saludo Naruto al ver a la menor abrir la puerta- ¿está Hinata? –pregunto sonriente mientras sujetaba un paquete envuelto en un pañuelo pequeño.

-¡Hola Naruto! –Saludo Hanabi- Onee-chan salió en una misión de reconocimiento y no volverá hasta el anochecer –respondió tranquila- ¿Se te ofrecía algo? –pregunto curiosa.

-¡No, solo necesitaba hablar con ella! –rio nervioso por la expresión de curiosidad tan pronunciada en el rostro de la pequeña.

-De acuerdo –dijo encogiéndose de hombros- ¡Sayonara! –se despidió antes de cerrar la puerta y que Naruto correspondiera su despedida.

-Supongo que no tengo de otra más que esperar –suspiro con decepción Naruto.

Esperar… de algunas formas podemos interpretarlo como un lapso de tiempo corto, un par de minutos, un par de horas, pero nunca se hubiese imaginado que su espera duraría un mes entero, si un mes, ¿Cómo es que ha estado esperando tanto tiempo? Bueno, para empezar la supuesta noche que regresaría, hubo un retraso en la misión y Hinata no regreso hasta dos días después, seguramente hubiese podido verla de no ser por una misión que a él se le había asignado y sin darse cuenta así había pasado el mes, intentando verla pero siempre se encontraba en una misión y cuando volvía era él quien se encontraba en una misión, era como si el destino o Tsunade se opusieran a que estuviesen en la aldea al mismo tiempo y eso solo lo enfadaba más, sin contar que le intrigaba el hecho de que tampoco había visto a Rin-sensei en un buen tiempo, seguramente acompañaba a Hinata o algo así.

Y como no, si después de su regreso, la mayoría del consejo y jounin se opusieron a restituir a Hinata a su vida normal, debido a su "reputación" como ninja, por lo que se le había asignado un ninja escolta por al menos seis meses, afortunadamente Rin fue la escogida a pesar de que ella tampoco había estado en la aldea en varios años y tan solo él y unos cuantos sabían que en verdad estaba con Hinata, se le había adjuntado una misión de largo tiempo, por lo que nadie pudo objetar una protesta y más por haber sido una orden de una muy enfadada Tsunade y de ese entonces habían pasado cuatro meses y medio del regreso de Hinata, pero hoy era diferente, sabía que Hinata estaba en la aldea y no estaba dispuesto a perder su oportunidad, ¡debía encontrarla y aclarar todo de una vez por todas!.

Sus ojos perlados se encontraban fijos en el marco superior de la entrada en donde se dibujaban los viejos y gastados símbolos del que alguna vez fue el más grande clan de Konoha, el clan "Uchiha" sin más que pensar, entro por el umbral en aquella calle empedrada, su mirada se poso en primer lugar en el que parecía una antigua tienda gastada con el tiempo y el polvo.

"_-Buenas tardes Sasuke –saludo con amabilidad una mujer de avanzada edad, robusta de cabello grisáceo y ojos de color negro en la puerta de una tienda de dulces, dirigiéndose a un niño seis años de edad, cabello azabache y ojos negro._

_-Buenas tardes,__ tía –saludo amable Sasuke._

_-Veo que has traído a una amiga –dijo ella, dirigiéndose a una pequeña niña que escondía su rostro tras la espalda de Sasuke aferrándose a él- ¿Cómo te llamas pequeña? –pregunto amable._

_-Vamos no te avergüences –dijo Sasuke, intentando animarla, a lo que ella se limito a asentir con suavidad._

_-Me, Me llamo… -dijo titubeante sacando su rostro, dejando ver a una niña de la misma edad que Sasuke de cabello negro azulado y ojos perlados, piel blanca con las mejillas adornadas con un fuerte sonroso debido a la vergüenza- Hi-Hinata –dijo con la mirada baja y una pequeña sonrisa tímida._

_-¡Hinata! ¡Qué bonito nombre! –Alago la mujer, haciendo que el sonrojo se incrementase en el rostro de la pequeña- ¡Es un gusto conocerte, mi nombre es Uruchi Uchiha! –Se presento- A juzgar por tus ojos veo que eres una Hyuga ¿Cierto? –cuestiono con curiosidad, mientras ella asentía levemente._

_-E-El gusto… es mío –dijo tímida aún aferrada a la camisa de Sasuke._

_-Tía, Hinata es mi amiga desde hace un par de años y sabes estudiamos en el mismo salón –comento con tranquilidad Sasuke, sonriendo ligeramente._

_-¿Enserio? –Dijo sorprendida- Me alegro mucho –sonrió- pero porque no entran a la tienda y comen algunos dulces, la casa invita –dijo ella ofreciéndoles paso._

_-Sí, gracias –dijo Hinata con voz suave al haber tomado un poco más de confianza._

_-Pero tía, sabes que no me gustan los dulces –se quejo Sasuke._

_-No te preocupes, a ti te daré tus favoritos, dulce agrio ¿sí? –cuestiono._

_-Bien –afirmo antes de tomar de la mano a Hinata y entrar._

_-¡Sasuke, muchacho, que gusto verte! –saludo un hombre de avanzada edad un tanto robusto de cabello grisáceo._

_-¡Buenas tardes tío! –Saludo cortésmente Sasuke haciendo una pequeña reverencia- ¡Te presento a mi amiga Hinata! –dijo al dar un paso a un lado y dejarla a la vista._

_-Bu-Buenas tardes –saludo tímidamente Hinata haciendo una reverencia al igual que Sasuke._

_-¿Amiga? ¡Creí que era tu novia! –comento burlón._

_-No digas esas cosas tío –se quejo avergonzado Sasuke, puesto que Hinata había adquirido un color carmesí fuerte en sus mejillas._

_-¡Solo bromeaba! –afirmaba en una carcajada."_

Hinata siguió aquel camino empedrado, el cual la llevo por muchos lugares más, pero todo era siempre igual, destruido y gastado con el tiempo, tan solitario y vacio que a cualquiera se le helaba la sangre con solo mirar desde lejos, continúo hasta llegar a la entrada de una mansión, que aunque la fachada no mostrase tanto desgaste como el resto del pueblo si se notaba la ausencia de vida en ella.

"_-Esta es mi casa –dijo con amabilidad Sasuke a la pequeña Hinata._

_-Es… igual de grande… que la mía –dijo Hinata con su voz tímida que la caracterizaba._

_-¡Padre, madre, ya llegue! –dijo Sasuke deslizando la puerta y entrando en el umbral seguido de Hinata._

_-¡Sasuke, que bien que hayas vuelto! –Lo recibió el saludo de una mujer de largo cabello azabache de ojos negros, sonriendo con ternura- Veo que has invitado a una amiga –comento al ver a Hinata._

_-Sí, ella es Hinata, mamá –presento Sasuke._

_-Mu-Mucho gusto –saludo Hinata con una reverencia._

_-El gusto es mío –sonrió- yo me llamo Mikoto, soy la madre de Sasuke, pero adelante, estás en tu casa –le dio la bienvenida._

_-Gracias –susurro apenas audible._

_-Pueden pasar a comer algo –ofreció Mikoto._

_-No es necesario mamá –dijo Sasuke- Merendamos algo con el tío Teyaki y la tía Uruchi –continuo una vez se habían retirado el calzado y caminaban por el pasillo- Subiremos a hacer la tarea –comento antes de despedirse de su madre._

_-Co-Con permiso –dijo Hinata._

_-Adelante –dijo Mikoto sonriente, a lo cual Hinata se sonrojo con más fuerza, puesto que después de sonreír Mikoto la había observado con gran dulzura y cariño."_

-*Si en ese instante lo hubiera sabido* -pensaba Hinata al deslizar la puerta de la mansión y adentrarse en ella, despojándose de su calzado y entrar por el pasillo.

A cada paso un rechinido por parte de la madera gastada, se adentro más y más hasta llegar al pasillo exterior de la mansión.

"_-La tarea de hoy no estuvo tan difícil ¿cierto? –cuestiono Sasuke con una ligera sonrisa a Hinata, quien afirmaba levemente, más unos pasos llamaron su atención, al frente de ellos caminaba un hombre alto de aspecto serio e imponente de cabello y ojos negros, con la mirada rígida hacia ellos- B-Buenas tardes, padre –saludo Sasuke con una reverencia, sorprendiendo a Hinata antes de que ella también hiciera una reverencia y dijera un "Bu-Buenas tardes"._

_-Buenas tardes –saludo fríamente el hombre pasando por el lado de ambos, para Hinata ese tipo de comportamiento era normal, puesto que lo había presenciado en su padre siempre, más lo que la sorprendió fue el ver como Sasuke seguía su camino con los puños apretados con gran fuerza "dolor" sin duda eso era lo que Sasuke sentía cada vez que su padre hacia eso, lo entendía, ella también lo sentía con su padre."_

-*En ese entonces ambos entendíamos el sufrimiento del otro, al ser rechazados y comparados con nuestros hermanos, ambos queríamos ser reconocidos por nuestro padres y solo contábamos con el amor de nuestras madres* -pensaba con nostalgia Hinata, antes de entrar en una puerta y encontrarse con un cuarto frio y solitario.

Desde la distancia observaba con cautela, la había estado buscando desde hacia tiempo, pero no fue hasta que decidió pensar un poco y usar el modo senin, que la encontró, pero lo que en verdad le sorprendió y más que nada molesto fue hallarla en "ese lugar" con gran sigilo la siguió y ahora la observaba desde el tejado de enfrente oculto entre la sombre de un tanque, podía ver a Hinata sentada en la orilla de la cama con el rostro pensativo, hasta que finalmente se había levantado y se dirigió a la ventana, por un momento pensó en saberse descubierto, más se relajo al ver que ella tomaba un portarretrato boca abajo en una mesa junto a la ventana y lo colocaba de pie, no sin antes limpiarlo del polvo.

"_-Lo lamento Hinata, pero mi padre me ha prohibido llevar a cualquier persona a casa –decía Sasuke con la cabeza un tanto baja._

_-Des-cuida –dijo ella- mi padre también me ha prohibido salir a la de cualquier otra persona –suspiro con tristeza."_

-*Sin duda el cargar con un apellido como el de nuestras familias no era fácil* -pensaba en un suspiro al sentarse en la orilla de la cama.

"_-¡__Si-Sasuke-kun! –Exclamaba una Hinata de ocho años, aún con la respiración agitada, al entrar en una habitación del hospital, más esta estaba vacía- Sasuke –susurraba con tristeza._

_-Sasuke –dijo un poco más animada al verlo, después de haberlo buscado por tantas horas y ya casi anochecía- ¿Po-Porque, estas tan mojado? –dijo al ver como de su ropa aún escurría el agua, pero se preocupo más al ver aquella mirada llena de dolor, sufrimiento pero lo más la asusto fue el odio en el que se convertía lentamente._

_-Escúchame bien Hinata –dijo con gran seriedad Sasuke- a partir de ahora, ya no somos amigos –soltó, sorprendiéndola._

_-Pe-pero… ¿Por qué? –pregunto asustada._

_-Yo, ya no tengo amigos, ahora lo único que tengo es un propósito para vivir y ese es la venganza –dijo con tanta frialdad que hasta helaba los huesos- ¡Juro que no descansare hasta haber cobrado venganza por la muerte de mi clan, no importa que la oscuridad me consuma, no me rendiré hasta matar a mi hermano! –exclamo dando rienda suelta al odio en su mirada._

_-Sa-Sasuke… -dijo Hinata en una mezcla de sorpresa y miedo, puesto que por un fragmento de segundo pudo ver el rojo carmesí en los ojos negros de Sasuke._

_-Así que no vuelvas a acercarte a mi –dijo con indiferencia antes de pasar por un lado de ella- ya que si lo haces –se detuvo- Te matare –dijo antes de continuar su camino, dejando a una Hinata más que asustada, derramando lagrimas de dolor."_

-*Sasuke… Dijiste que no querías tener más amigos para que no interfirieran, pero no era así, tú no querías que nadie cercano a ti volviera a sufrir* -reflexionaba al levantarse de la cama y dirigirse a una pequeña mesa cerca a la ventana y levantar un portarretrato en ella, la foto estaba sumamente en polveada por lo que tuvo que limpiarla con el dorso de su mano.

En la foto se mostraba a tres pequeños jóvenes y arriba de ellos un hombre de cabello parado de color plata con una máscara cubriéndole el rostro sonriente, del lado derecho un chico rubio de ojos azules que miraba malhumorado a un chico de cabello azabache y ojos negros y en medio de ellos se encontraba una sonriente chica de largo cabello rosa sonriendo.

-*Pero a pesar de tus palabras, sin darte cuenta Naruto, Sakura y Kakashi se convirtieron en tu nueva familia* -continuo al colocar la fotografía de pie en su sitio- *Ellos te habian hecho cambiar* -.

"_Sus ojos perlados comenzaban a abrirse lentamente, topándose con el gris opaco del techo, sin duda estaba en un hospital, poco a poco recordó cada escena vivida antes de caer inconsciente en el combate que tuvo contra su primo Neji, pero no se sentía mal, había dado lo mejor de sí y más que eso Naruto la había visto, por primera vez no había sido ella la espectadora, si no él, la persona que más admiraba en el mundo, inconscientemente una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios acompañada de un ligero sonroso._

_-Naruto-kun –susurro risueña._

_-No soy él –dijo con indiferencia una voz masculina, llamando su atención._

_-¿Sasuke-kun? –Dijo desconcertada al reconocerlo, parado cerca de la esquina inferior de su cama- ¿Qué…? -._

_-Solo pasaba por aquí –respondió con tranquilidad._

_-Pero… -dijo sorprendida- C-Creí que ya no lo éramos… -._

_-Puede que Naruto me haya hecho cambiar de opinión –comento al aire, pero frunciendo ligeramente el ceño al recordar al aludido, por su parte, la joven agrando un poco más su sonrisa ante la mención junto con un ligero sonroso en sus mejillas."_

*Ellos eran sumamente importantes para ti, y sé que aún lo son, pero la venganza te ha segado no es así ¿Sasuke?* -cuestionaba al aire.

"_-¡Sa-Sasuke-kun! –Exclamo una Hinata de trece años sorprendida al ver al aludido tocar en su ventana- ¿Q-Que haces aquí? –cuestiono al abrir la ventana._

_-Solo vine a despedirme –dijo con indiferencia observando la luna a lo lejos, dándole la espalda a la joven._

_-¡¿Adonde iras? –cuestionaba con dolor al ver la mochila en su espalda._

-¡Debo hacerme fuerte si quiero vengarme de Itachi! –exclamo antes de girarse y seguir su camino.

-¡¿Y qué debo hacer yo? –Alegaba con dolor- ¡Eres mi amigo y!-.

-¡Aún lo soy! –Dijo volteándola a ver- ¡Pero debo irme! –finalizo al voltearla a ver."

Corrió con suavidad el vidrio de la ventana, para dejar entrar un poco de aire, más lo que consiguió fue que una gota de agua cállese sobre su nariz al sacar su rostro, sorprendida subió su mirada al cielo mientras iniciaba la lluvia, finalmente regreso su mirada hacia el horizonte, justo en la casa de enfrente.

-¿Vas a quedarte ahí el resto del día? –cuestiono con naturalidad.

-Veo que no puedo ocultarme de ti –confió Naruto al salir de su escondite y llegar a la ventana de un salto, mientras Hinata se retiraba para darle paso.

-¿Por qué me sigues? –cuestiono cerrando la ventana.

-Quería volver a disculparme contigo por lo que paso con Sai –dijo al quedar frente a frente.

-Ya te dije que no tienes que pedirme disculpas a mi –respondió cruzándose de brazos- Fue Sai, él que recibió todo tu enojo, no yo –continuo- además –se relajo un poco- eso fue hace un mes –encaro una ceja de forma incrédula.

-Lo sé, pero también tenía que disculparme contigo –sonrió apenado- dude de… bueno, de tu amor –un ligero sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas casi imperceptible por el color de su piel.

-No tiene importancia –dijo ella regresando su mirada a la ventana que ahora era empañada por la lluvia, una sonrisa satisfactoria se formo en los labios de Naruto al escucharla.

-¿Y a que viniste a este lugar? –cuestiono un poco más serio.

-Solo quise dar un paseo –respondió tranquila- hace mucho que no venia por aquí –confió en un suspiro nostálgico.

-Esta es la casa de Sasuke ¿cierto? –cuestiono en un principio un tanto molesto, pero luego cambio a un aire melancólico.

-Si –respondió Hinata, sin dejar de ver el agua resbalar por el vidrio.

-Eran buenos tiempos –comento Naruto llamando la atención de Hinata- Nos divertimos bastante con Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan y el teme –recordaba el rubio al tomar la fotografía- Sasuke y yo siempre competíamos por todo –se burlaba nostálgico- antes de… -hizo una pausa- decidiera seguir su venganza –dijo con cierta tristeza- Nunca lo dije abiertamente, pero… Yo siempre quise que Sasuke me reconociera, más que nadie –admitió al regresar su mirada a Hinata, que le veía con cierta sorpresa y regresar la fotografía a su lugar.

-Él también quería que lo reconocieras –dijo Hinata al posar su vista en la fotografía y suavizar sus facciones.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –cuestiono sorprendido.

-No me lo dijo, pero lo supe en las preliminares de la tercera ronda del examen chunin –dijo pensativa- El te dijo; "Naruto… a ti es a quien más deseo enfrentar" fue en ese momento que lo supe, él quería que tu también reconocieras su fuerza –sonrió ligeramente.

-Vaya –sonrió grandemente el rubio- Sabes, cuando él me dijo es, me sentí sumamente feliz porque creí que estaba reconociendo mi crecimiento, pero ahora estoy seguro que realmente me reconoció –continuo sin borrar su sonrisa- Él era, es y siempre será un gran amigo para mí, no… mi mejor amigo –dijo al verla con una mirada llena de seguridad.

-Tú también lo eres para él, aunque ahora… -balo el tono de su voz.

-Se que aún está atrapado en la oscuridad, por eso hare hasta lo imposible por rescatarlo de sí mismo –aseguro con gran determinación- al igual que a ti -.

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron cuan grandes eran, en el momento en que un fuerte sonrojo que no pudo controlar afloro en su rostro, de nuevo se sentí absorta y perdida en aquella sonrisa, en sus ojos tan profundos y llenos de luz… Por su parte el rubio disfrutaba lo que sus ojos presenciaban, aquel fuerte tono carmesí en sus mejillas, sus ojos brillando con ilusión y en sus labios aunque intentase reprimirla, era una sonrisa pequeña.

-No intentes controlarla –le susurro al colocar su mano ahuecada en la mejilla del rostro de Hinata, acariciando con la yema del pulgar los labios de Hinata- Te ves más hermosa cuando sonríes –afirmo acercando su rostro.

-Na-Naruto… -susurro con la voz temblándole, lo cual para el rubio fue como una melodía para sus oídos.

-Solo déjame estar a tu lado ¿sí? –cuestiono con dulzura, rodeándola con su brazo libre.

-No, no puedo –se retiro Hinata hacia atrás.

-¿Por qué? –Cuestiono intranquilo- ¿Es porque también amas a Sasuke más que a mí? –dijo un tanto molesto.

-Te equivocas –afirmo bajando ligeramente la cabeza- Lo que siento por ti y lo que siento por Sasuke, es completamente diferente –confeso levantando la mirada, dejando ver algo de tristeza en sus ojos.

-¿Así y porqué? –cuestiono con voz irónica.

-Yo… -musito desviando la mirada hacia un lado- porque él… -estuvo a punto de decir más el sonido de un trueno y la luz de un rayo cercano la volvió a la realidad- Debo irme –dijo cambiando la expresión de su rostro por una más seria.

-¡Dime ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre lo que sientes por él y por mi? –exigió deteniendo su paso, más ella mantenía la cabeza baja con el labio inferior levemente apretado- ¡¿Cuál es la diferencia? -.

-¡Que es mi hermano! –Respondió impulsivamente, reaccionando al instante llevándose ambas manos a la boca- Maldición –dijo por lo bajo antes de retomar su seriedad y salir corriendo de ahí, dejando a un rubio más que sorprendido e intrigado, anonadado en aquella habitación.

-*¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se lo dije?* -se cuestionaba Hinata mientras su cuerpo era empapado por las fuertes gotas de lluvia que azotaban su cuerpo- *¡Demonios! ¡Siempre es así, no puedo controlar mis emociones cuando estoy cerca de él, por más que lo intento, no puedo ni quiero alejarme de él!* -se desahogaba- *¡Pero aunque no quiera hacerlo, tengo que! ¡No quiero que él también tenga sufrir por mi causa!* -sollozaba, más un nuevo rayo la hizo reaccionar en su huida.

Frente a ella se alzaba un enorme graderío hacia arriba al pie de una gran entrada en donde una placa tenía grabado el símbolo Uchiha, dejando ver parte de un templo tras la entrada.

-El templo Nakano –musito lentamente Hinata.

"_-¿Dijiste; el templo Nakano? –cuestiono una Hinata de trece años._

_-Itachi me dijo que si quería conocer los secretos de mi clan debía ir a ese lugar –explicaba con tranquilidad Sasuke._

_-Supongo que no has ido ahí ¿verdad? –dijo ella angustiada._

_-Te equivocas –negó con un movimiento de la cabeza- Fui al día siguiente de la tragedia de mi clan –comento con resentimiento._

_-¿Y qué paso? –cuestiono en el mismo tono que antes._

_-En él… -musito, apretando los puños- Decía que si quería obtener un poder mayor al del Sharingan, debía… -hizo una pausa- Matar a mi mejor amigo –confeso cerrando los ojos._

_-¿Ma-matarlo? –dijo ella atemorizada- *Naruto-kun…* -pensaba horrorizada."_

-*Pero no lo hizo, no fue por mí, fue por él, porque aún en su búsqueda de poder, él no deseaba matarlo para conseguir su venganza* -pensaba al subir las gradas, más la lluvia continuaba mojándola- *Y yo tampoco deseo que Naruto sufra, él ya ha tenido mucho dolor en su vida, si yo continuo acercándome más a él, no solo se repetirá el dolor que sentí con mi padre, sino que también me arriesgaría a que él… muriese…* -reflexionaba con una traicionera lagrima en su mejilla- *¡No quiero, no quiero que el también tenga morir por mi culpa!* -sollozaba al caer de rodillas en la entrada del templo Nakano- *No quiero que le suceda a él también* -miraba sus lagrimas caídas mezclarse con el agua.

-Padre… -.


	36. Capitulo 35: Nuestro turno

_**Capitulo 35: Nuestro turno**_

El viento soplaba con fuerza, frio y helado, el cielo nublado, anunciando una nueva tormenta, no entendía el porqué, pero últimamente las lluvias eran muy frecuentes, lo cual solo dificultaba más su trayectoria, aunque su misión era sencilla, escoltar a un joven príncipe del país del arroz a una junta en el país de las verduras con la princesa Haruna… Pero sin duda no soportaba a ese hombre, era frio y arrogante, que le estaba colmando su paciencia, sin contar que también estaba un tanto tenso por sus compañeros, en primera instancia se encontraba Sakura, bueno no le extrañaba estar con ella pues siempre había sido su compañera de equipo, pero también debía tomar en cuenta la ultima platica que tuvieron, desde la cual no habían cruzado palabra, por otro lado estaba… Hinata.

Pero claro con su respectiva vestimenta anbu incluyendo la máscara, la verdad desde su encuentro en los territorios Uchiha tampoco habían cruzado palabra alguna… ¿Y cómo hacerlo? Tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle y ni una forma correcta de plantearlas… Quería saber ¿A que se había referido con que ella y Sasuke eran hermanos? ¿Acaso le tenía el mismo afecto que él? No, no era eso, lo sabía, ya que de lo contrario no se habría puesto de esa manera cuando lo dijo sin pensarlo… pero entonces ¿Por qué se había puesto así? ¿Por qué ya no le dirigía la palabra? ¿Por qué trataba de evitarlo a toda costa? Sin duda tantas preguntas le estaban dando dolor de cabeza al rubio.

-Más adelante hay un rio, por esta noche acamparemos ahí –hablo tranquilamente Hinata, si regresar su vista a ninguno de sus compañeros.

-Si –afirmaron ambos.

El fluir cristalino del agua, que chocaba ligeramente con las rocas que formaban su camino, una pequeña parte era recogida por una cantinflora de color negro… Las pequeñas y frágiles ramas crujían entre sí, por las llamas de fuego que las consumían una a una, la brisa fresca de la noche se combinaba con un peculiar aroma, el cual desprendía de un pequeño caldero sobre una fogata, en el cual burbujeaba constantemente una colorida sopa.

-Aquí tiene –sirvió Hinata un pequeño tazón a un joven de cabellos oscuros y ojos color caoba, de apariencia seria para su edad.

-Gracias –respondió sin mucho afán al tomar el tazón de quien ante su mirada era un anbu femenino, del cual no podría negar su belleza física la cual se complementaba con su largo cabello negro azulado como la noche sujetado en una coleta baja, de los cuales se desprendían un par de mechones que enmarcaban lo que hubiese sido su rostro, pero el cual no veía debido a la máscara de yeso blanco con marcas rojas.

-Aquí tiene un poco de agua –ofreció con gentileza una voz femenina, llamando su atención encontrándose con la sonrisa amable de Sakura quien sostenía una pequeña cantinflora, extendiéndosela a él.

-Hn –exclamo entre sus labios arrebatándole de las manos la cantinflora antes de llevarla a su boca.

-*Que amable* -pensó Sakura con ironía.

-*En verdad no me agrada ese sujeto* -pensaba malhumorado el rubio, al llevar un poco de sopa a su boca con una cuchara.

El frio era más pronunciado por la noche, las nubes solitarias vagaban con rapidez a través del oscuro cielo como si temiesen ser encontradas por alguien más, el viento soplaba con fuerza hasta llegar a una pequeña aldea a penas iluminada por unos cuantos faroles, internándose en la ventana abierta de un pequeño edificio en donde las cortinas se hondeaban por su fuerza.

-Vaya… -suspiro una voz masculina- Hace cuanto que el equipo Fenikkusu (Fénix) no se reunía –comentaba con tranquilidad un joven de largo cabello verde pastel de ojos violeta rojizo.

-Es cierto Yukimaru –apoyaba una voz femenina, perteneciente a una joven de largo cabello castaño rojizo de ojos azules.

-Supongo que ya conoces el plan, ¿no Yukimaru? –cuestionaba a lo lejos una voz masculina, perteneciente a un joven de cabello liso un poco largo de color azul grisáceo de ojos color caoba.

-Así es –afirmo Yukimaru con una sonrisa.

-Tsk –exclamo Sora con cierto mal humor.

-Yukimaru… -hablo Amaru, llamando su atención- ¿Cómo fue que te reencontraste con Hinata? –cuestiono curiosa.

-¿Cómo? –Dijo inocente Yukimaru- pues fácil –sonrió- nunca me separe de ella –dijo con normalidad, sorprendiendo a ambos.

-¡¿Cómo que no lo hiciste? –cuestiono sorprendido Sora.

-Así es –reafirmo sonriente.

-¿Por qué no lo hiciste? –cuestiono más calmada Amaru.

-¿Acaso ustedes no se dieron cuenta? –Cuestiono ingenuo, a lo que ambos negaron- Verán… -hizo una pausa- Cuando Hinata nos dijo que Fenikkusu se separaría creí que hablaba enserio –reflexionaba- pero luego me puse a pensar, desde que ella me encontró siempre cuido de mí como lo hacía Guren en el pasado -.

"_En medio de un vasto paisaje de nieve una pequeña silueta se abría paso tiritando de frio, mientras los copos de nieve caían sobre él cubriendo las huellas de sus pisadas, su mano acomodaba una pequeña bufanda a su boca por la cual su respiración relucía en nubes blancas, apretando sus nudillos blancos y casi congelados a la tela para asegurarla… su vista se mantenía fija y perdida en el horizonte nublándose a cada paso, hasta que finalmente no pudo más y sus parpados se cerraron._

_Una sensación cálida invadía su cuerpo, mientras sus parpados se abrían lentamente, dejando entrar la luz dorada del fuego a sus ojos, pero su vista fue interrumpida por una silueta oscura que se acomodaba frente a él, vislumbrando a una joven de cabello negro azulado como la noche el cual caía hasta un par de centímetros bajo sus hombros de ojos perlados como la luna._

_-¿Tú…? –Pronuncio débilmente- Te conozco –continuo al enfocar su mirada- Eres… -hizo una pausa._

_-Lo mejor será que descanses –interrumpió la joven al colocar un cobertor extra sobre el chico de largo cabello verde pastel de ojos violeta rojizo- Mañana hablaremos –finalizo ella al retirarse._

_-Hinata… -articulo antes de cerrar sus ojos nuevamente._

_-Al fin has despertado –hablo una voz femenina llamando su atención encontrándose con Hinata- ¿Cómo te sientes? –cuestiono al acomodarse enfrente de él._

_-Muy bien, gracias –dijo al levantarse- ¿Dónde estoy? –Cuestiono atento del lugar- y –hizo una pausa- ¿Por qué me salvaste? –dijo un poco más serio._

_-Estas en una cabaña al pie de la montaña a la que ibas –respondió tranquilamente- te salve porque estabas a punto de morir congelado en medio de la nieve, pero si deseabas morir eres libre de salir e intentarlo de nuevo –explico sin mucho afán._

_-Eh –musito sorprendido- Disculpa, pero no era mi intención ofenderte –sonrió avergonzado- *No recuerdo que fuera tan fría* -se decía en su mente- Muchas gracias por salvarme –agradeció con una ligera reverencia._

_-No importa –corto Hinata- ¿Por qué estabas solo en medio de aquella tormenta? –cuestiono directamente._

_-Ah… pues… -bajo un poco la voz._

_-Se suponía que te habías ido con Guren y Gozu –hablaba con seriedad- ¿Dónde están? –cuestiono sin vacilaciones._

_-Él… -La mirada de Yukimaru se torno sombría- Se los llevó –confeso al cerrar los ojos, mientras los parpados de Hinata se entrecerraban ligeramente en una expresión analítica- Un hombre de capa negra con una máscara naranja en forma de espiral con una pequeña abertura para su ojo derecho –explico frustrado al apretar sus puños enterrando sus uñas en su piel al punto de hacerla sangrar._

_-*Uchiha Madara* -concluía Hinata al ver como Yukimaru hacia un gran esfuerzo por retener las lagrimas rebeldes que brotaban de sus ojos cayendo sobre sus puños._

_-No pude… -susurraba- ¡No puede hacer nada! –Gritaba ahogando su dolor- ¡Fue tan débil y por mi culpa…! –Sollozo- Podrían estar muertos –finalizo antes de continuar sollozando._

_Hubo un corto silencio…_

_-Escucha con atención que solo lo diré una vez –hablo con firmeza Hinata sorprendiendo a Yukimaru el cual levanto su rostro hacia ella- Te ayudare a fortalecerte y a rescatar a tu familia a cambio… -hizo una pausa- Deberás unirte a mi equipo y ayudarme a obtener mi venganza –finalizo con frialdad._

_La mirada de Yukimaru estaba contraída de la impresión, no solo por las palabras de la joven si no por la frialdad con las que hablo y aquella ira que en sus ojos irradiaba, un odio tan profundo que no pudo describirlo con exactitud, pero estaba seguro que quien lo había desatado le había hecho mucho daño._

_-De acuerdo-."_

-No solo de ti –intervino Sora- De todos nosotros –observando de reojo a Amaru, quien afirmaba levemente con la cabeza al recordar.

"_Varios hombres reposaban inconscientes y malheridos en el suelo, el viento resoplaba entre las hojas, en donde la noche gobierna y la luna como se corona como su emperatriz, la frágil alma de una joven de ojos azules, apoyaba sus rodilla entre ellas tratando de no caerse, pero su intento fue inútil, ya que no tardo mucho para que su cuerpo callera hacia atrás sobre sus piernas._

Su mirada inundada por la admiración que se mezclaba con el temor, la sorpresa e intriga, una palabra que se atoraba en su garganta, un saludo quizá o tal vez la pregunta que aquejaba su mente al ver a una joven de cabello azulado como la noche, el cual caía un par de centímetros debajo de sus hombros, de ojos perlados, quien se mostraba indiferente al ver a la joven.

-Hi-Hinata… -pronunciaba en un susurro opaco y dudoso debido al shock en el que se encontraba… Pasaron un par de minutos antes de que ella reaccionara, parpadeando un par de veces- ¡¿Hinata, eres tú? –dijo levantándose de golpe y con una gran sonrisa abrazo a la joven, quien no cambiaba la expresión de su rostro.

-¡A pasado tanto! –Dijo separándose un poco de ella- ¿Ocurre algo? –cuestiono al notar la expresión de indiferencia que en el rostro de la joven se encontraba al verla.

_-¡¿He? –Exclamo al salir de su impacto- ¿Por qué quieres que me una a ti? –cuestiono._

-Fácil… -dijo con indiferencia- Tú tienes un gran poder oculto, el cual me es provechoso para cumplir mis objetivos –respondió tranquilamente, sin cambiar su expresión indiferente- sin mencionar… -continuo después de una pausa, al observar la intriga en la mirada de la joven- Que tienes al Reibi atrapado en tu interior –finalizo con voz fría.

_La mirada fría de Hinata, posada en Amaru, quien desde hacía unos segundos solo mostraba diferentes expresiones, pero finalmente una lagrima escurridiza rodaba por su mejilla, su cabeza bajaba lentamente, al punto que su fleco hacia sombra sobre sus ojos, los ojos de Sasuke retomaban su color natural._

-Entonces… La razón por la que quieres que me una a ti es por el Reibi ¿no? –interrogo al subir la mirada y mostrar unos ojos llenos de desafío.

-No –respondió cortantemente, sorprendiendo a Amaru- Lo hago porque creo que me puedes ser útil, eso es todo –finalizo al sostenerle la mirada, Amaru mostraba un rostro pensativo.

-Está bien me uniré a ti… -."

-*Es cierto, a todos nosotros* -apoyaba en su mente Amaru- *Eso también te incluye ¿no Sora? -sonriendo por lo bajo al ver como él joven se sumergía en sus pensamientos.

"_-¿A dónde vamos? –cuestiono Amaru a Hinata, sin dejar de saltar en las ramas de los arboles._

_-En busca de más miembros para el equipo –respondió secamente._

_-Ah… -susurro Amaru- ¿y cuántos miembros seremos en total? –cuestiono de nuevo._

_-cuatro –dijo Hinata._

_-Ya entiendo, pero… -hizo una pausa- ¿Por qué no vino Sasuke contigo? –dijo curiosa._

_-Porque no es necesario que me acompañe a donde quiera que voy –respondió indiferente- Además el debe ocuparse de su equipo y yo del mío –finalizo._

_-Ya, está bien, no te enfades –comento nerviosamente, al ver el semblante serio en Hinata._

_-¡¿Qué ha pasado aquí? –exclamo Sora en un estado de shock._

_Frente a él se elevaba la enorme hilera de humo negro, proveniente de lo que alguna vez fue un templo ahora envuelto en abrazantes llamas de fuego, el cual poco a poco se expandía al bosque, sin más corrió hacia el lugar al escuchar los gritos de dolor en su interior. A cada paso sentía como su corazón se oprimía al solo hallar restos incinerados de monjes, pero un nuevo grito llamo su atención, guiándolo hacia el interior de un pasillo que se derrumbaba a cada paso tras de él._

_-¡¿Qué pretendes al atacar nuestro templo? –exigía un monje a una silueta frente a él._

_-Ya se los dije –hablo una voz masculina, proveniente de una silueta masculina de larga capa negra, en su rostro relucía una máscara naranja en espiral hacia la abertura en su ojo derecho- Entréguenme el pergamino sagrado y tal vez les permita vivir –hablo con malicia._

_-¡N-Nunca! –exclamo el más viejo monje en la sala, arrodillado por el dolor._

_-Pues entonces los buscare por mi cuenta –finalizo al abrir su parpado y revelar el rojo carmesí de su iris, el negro de su pupila rodeado por tres pequeños remolinos a su alrededor._

_El monje veía con terror el sharingan, pero también con convicción ante su decisión, acepto su final al cerrar sus ojos, más el dolor nunca llego a su cuerpo, al abrir lentamente sus parpados se encontró con una silueta frente a él, un joven alto de cabello azul grisáceo hasta caer al inicio de sus hombros, piel bronceada y ojos caoba._

_-¡Sora! –exclamo sorprendido._

_-¡Oye tú! –hablo Sora, dirigiéndose al del sharingan- ¡No sé quien seas, pero te arrepentirás por lo que les has hecho a los monjes de mi templo! –amenazo con frialdad al apretar unas garras metálicas sostenidas a su mano._

_-¡Hmp! –bufo Madara con burla._

_En el bosque Hinata y Amaru continuaban su recorrido hasta que una fuerte explosión llamo su atención, haciendo detener sus saltos._

_-¡¿Qué fue eso? –exclamo Amaru alarmada._

_-Es el templo del fuego –dedujo Hinata- ¡vamos! –Ordeno a lo que Amaru afirmo antes de dirigirse hacia el lugar- ¡Byakugan! –Exclamo al instante en que varias venas sobresalían de su sien- *Al parecer son dos chakras, pero es obvia la diferencia* -se dijo- *Un momento* -reacciono- *Ese chakra es de…* -._

_-Maldición –se quejaba Sora al intentar reponerse en pie, sosteniendo uno de sus brazos heridos- *¿Quién es este tipo? Qué no puedo acertarle ningún golpe, es como si atravesara su cuerpo, pero él si puede tocar el mío* -recordaba la variedad de golpes impactados en su cuerpo._

_-Acaso te rindes ya –se burlo Madara._

_-¡Eso jamás! –estallo Sora, pero su chakra era escaso, un golpe más y sin duda caería._

_-Pues entonces… muere –sentencio Madara al dirigirse de nuevo a él._

_-Ni se te ocurra –intervino una tercera voz, haciendo detener a Madara._

_-Vaya, miren que tenemos aquí –sonrió bajo su máscara al posar su mirada en lo alto de un árbol- Si es la gran heredera del clan Hyuga –continuo llamando la atención de Sora- Hyuga Hinata –completo, al ver el rostro frio y calculador de la joven- ¿Acaso no tuviste suficiente con nuestro último enfrentamiento? –cuestiono con burla._

_-*Ese chico…* -se dijo Hinata al posar su mirada en Sora- *Tiene el mismo chakra que el Kyubi en su interior, más bien es solo una reminiscencia del autentico* -confirmo al escuchar a lo lejos las palabras de Madara- No, al parecer no –respondió con indiferencia a las palabras de Madara._

_-Ya veo –dijo con tranquilidad- Entonces vienes a intentar enfrentarme de nuevo ¿No es así? –cuestiono._

_-Puede que sí, puede que no –corto con frialdad._

_-¿Quién es ella? –se cuestionaba Sora._

_-¿Estás bien? –cuestiono preocupada una voz femenina, llamando la atención de Sora._

_-si lo estuviera, no estaría así ¿no? –hablo con sarcasmo Sora, molestando ligeramente a Amaru._

_-*Que patán* -insultaba en su interior molesta- Bien, entonces acompáñame –ofreció de mala gana al posar su brazo por encima de su hombro y ayudarlo a ponerse de pie._

_Hinata por su parte realizaba una variedad de golpes propios de su clan, los cuales eran fácilmente esquivados o traspasados por Madara, quien parecía disfrutar del esfuerzo y rencor con el que ella atacaba._

_-Hmp, parece que Sasuke te ha contagiado su buen carácter –comento secamente, al tomar espacio entre ellos._

_-Tienes razón –dijo Hinata- ¿A qué has venido a este templo? –cuestiono directamente._

_-No creo que eso te concierna, pequeña –respondió._

_-A ti tampoco te concernía meterte en mi vida, más sin embargo lo hiciste ¿no es así? –cuestiono fríamente antes de lanzarse de nuevo al ataque._

_-Aún lo recuerdas ¿he? –hablo con malicia, esquivando sus golpes._

_-¿Cómo olvidarlo? –Dijo con sarcasmo- Fue por ti que estoy donde estoy –reprocho con odio contenido, al tratar de golpearle._

_-Madara-sama –intervino una nueva voz, alertando a Hinata y los otros dos jóvenes, centrando su atención en una silueta que sobresalía de la tierra en forma de una enorme planta carnívora, la cual se abría dejando ver a una especie de hombre con la mitad del cuerpo en blanco y la otra en negro, sin rasgos faciales más que el color amarillo de sus ojos._

_-Zetsu –identifico Madara al verlo- ¿Y bien? –cuestiono._

_-No está aquí –confirmo una voz, proveniente de su lado blanco- No tiene caso continuar aquí –apoyo una voz más profunda de parte de su lado negro._

_-Bien –afirmo Madara- parece que no podrás cobrarte tu venganza, pequeña –se burlo Madara al dirigirse a Hinata, quien ante sus palabras se lanzo al ataque una vez más._

_-¡No huyas Madara! –Grito enfurecida, deformando su rostro en un mar de odio al activar su Byakugan- ¡__Juho Soshiken! (Palma suave, doble puño de león) –exclamo al intentar impactar una fuerte cantidad de chakra acumulada en su brazo con la forma de la cabeza de un león, pero este jamás lo toco, ya que él había desaparecido en un remolino producido por su sharingan._

_-Miserable –dijo Sora al ver escapar a Madara._

_-¡Hinata! –Exclamo Amaru, al dejar a Sora y acercarse a la aludida- ¿Estás bien? –cuestiono._

_-Si –afirmo Hinata._

_-Oigan –llamo Sora, haciendo voltear a amabas- ¿Quiénes se creen ustedes, para venir y meterse en lo que no les concierne? –cuestiono con cautela._

_-¡¿Qué? –Dijo sorprendida Amaru- ¡Eres un malagradecido, mira que Hinata y yo vinimos a ayudarte! –reprocho._

_-¡Pues no pedí su ayuda! –respondió Sora._

_-Déjalo Amaru –la detuvo Hinata- Lo mejor será irnos –dándose la vuelta._

_-Pero Hinata…-._

_-Vámonos –corto, pero antes de poder dar un paso más, un ruido llamo su atención, al girarse se encontraron con el cuerpo tirado de Sora respirando agitadamente, a lo cual Amaru acudió inmediatamente._

_-Esto es malo… -dijo después de revisarlo- Tiene heridas muchas internas –decía con preocupación._

_-Déjamelo a mí –dijo Hinata apartando un poco a Amaru- Byakugan -._

_-¿Dónde estoy? –cuestionaba Sora al recobrar el conocimiento._

_-Ya despertaste –dijo Amaru al verlo- Que bueno –sonrió amablemente._

_-Ah, eres tú –reconoció de mala gana, haciendo enfadar a la joven- ¿Tú fuiste quien curo mis heridas? –cuestiono._

_-Solo algunas, Hinata fue quien sano la mayoría de tus heridas –explico más calmada._

_-¿Por qué lo hicieron? -._

_-Pregúntaselo a Hinata –giro su rostro molesta._

_-Parece que ya recobraste el conocimiento –intervino la voz de Hinata al entrar en la improvisada enfermería, su semblante se mostraba distante y serio, un deje de preocupación y angustia cubría sus ojos._

_-Si gracias a ti –intento agradecer._

_-Bien –afirmo con el rostro más serio- Te tengo una propuesta –hablo secamente, llamando la atención de él- Quiero que te unas a mi equipo –finalizo._

_-¡¿Él? –exclamo Amaru._

_-No quiero –corto rápidamente Sora- Además… No hay nada que tú puedas ofrecerme para que yo me una a ti –comento con desdén._

_-¿Enserio? –Dijo con sarcasmo, intrigando al joven- Dime una cosa… -hizo una pausa- ¿Qué harás ahora que el templo del fuego fue destruido? Pedir ayuda. ¿Pedirás ayuda a Konoha? No creo que puedan hacer algo por ti en la crisis en la que se encuentran. ¿Cobrar venganza contra Madara? No eres lo suficientemente poderoso para hacerle frente ¿Entonces? -._

_-Yo… -balbuceo Sora._

_Era cierto, no podía pedir ayuda, Konoha había sido destruida hacia un mes y medio y por lo que había escuchado tenían muchos problemas para restablecerse, sin contar que ese sujeto Madara era un hombre muy poderoso había peleado contra él pero en ningún momento le pudo hacer frente… ¿Entonces qué haría? ¿Acaso el unirse a ella le ayudaría?_

_-Bien, supongamos que me uno a ti –hablo nuevamente- ¿Cómo pretendes ayudar a los monjes que sobrevivieron y a mí? –cuestiono con seriedad._

_-Daré mi vida a cambio de la estabilidad de los monjes, no solo eso, haría lo necesario para encontrarles un lugar en el cual puedan estar seguros –respondió con seguridad._

_-Y a mí… ¿Cómo piensas ayudarme a vengarme de ese sujeto? –reitero su pregunta._

_-Te ayudare a volverte más fuerte –respondió._

_-¿Me ayudaras a volverme más fuerte? –Cuestiono con ironía- ¿Cómo se que eres más fuerte que yo, tú tampoco pudiste dañar a Madara hace unos instantes? –dijo con cierto enfado._

_-Es cierto, no pude hacerle frente porque aún me hace falta mucho, por eso estoy en busca de personas para conformar un equipo que me ayude a obtener más poder –explico Hinata._

_-¿Y para que buscas poder? –cuestiono Sora._

_-Lo necesito para volverme más fuerte, para poder vengarme del hombre que mato a mis padres –revelo con odio fulminante en su mirada, sorprendiendo a Sora._

_-*No se que le haya pasado a esta chica, pero solo el ver ese odio en su mirada… Quién sea que lo haya despertado debió haberle hecho algo sumamente ruin para lastimarla y lo consiguió* -reflexionaba en su interior._

_-Sabes, no me importa en lo más mínimo tu venganza, pero te ayudare solo hasta que los monjes del templo se hayan establecido en un lugar seguro, después de eso, no cuentes conmigo –advirtió._

_-Muy bien –afirmo Hinata con más tranquilidad."_

-Tienen razón –afirmo Yukimaru- a todos nos ayudo, aún incluso cuando su meta es la venganza nunca dejo de preocuparse por nosotros, nos ayudo a fortalecernos y a proteger a los que son importantes para nosotros –sonrió.

-Eso ni dudarlo –apoyo Sora.

-Fue por eso que pude darme cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones de Hinata al disolver a Fenikkusu –hablo nuevamente, llamando la atención de ambos- Recuerdan esa misión por la que Sasuke y Hinata pelearon entre ellos –ambos asintieron- Se que no es necesario mencionarlo, pero recuerdan que ambos equipos peleamos entre nosotros y al final fue Taka el vencedor –ambos bajaron la cabeza- Como resultado nosotros salimos sumamente heridos y de no ser por Rin-san, seguramente hubiésemos muerto, pero fue ahí cuando lo supe, Hinata disolvió el equipo, no porque ya no le fuésemos útiles, ni porque éramos débiles en comparación con Taka, lo hizo porque ella creía que si seguíamos a su lado, no terminaríamos malheridos, si no… -hizo una pausa- Muertos –finalizo al cerrar sus ojos.

-¡Entonces…! –atino Sora aún en shock.

-¡Lo hizo para protegernos! –completo Amaru también sorprendida.

-Así es –afirmo Yukimaru- Cuando lo deduje, no tarde en buscar a Hinata para que me permitiera seguir a su lado aunque en un principio se negó fervientemente al final acepto con la condición de que la ayudara en sus nuevos planes sin protestar –recordó- ella me salvo la vida, me ayudo a volverme fuerte y también me ayudo a rescatar a mi familia –sonrió con melancolía- por eso acepte ya que ahora quiero ser yo quien pueda ayudarla –finalizo con alegría.

-Yukimaru… -sonrió Amaru- Es cierto… -bajo la cabeza- Ella también me ha ayudado y protegido, ahora es mi turno –apoyo con una sonrisa.

-Veo que en eso concordamos por primera vez –acepto Sora- Hinata nos ayudo cuando más lo necesitábamos y ahora nosotros seremos quienes la ayudaremos, sin importar lo que pase la acompañaremos hasta el final así como ella lo hizo con nosotros –sonrió con determinación a lo que ambos afirmaron sonrientes.

-¿Ocurre algo Hinata? –cuestiono Naruto al ver a Hinata quedarse de pie fuera de la entrada al palacio.

-*¿Qué será esta sensación de calidez que siento ahora?* -se cuestionaba Hinata al ver el cielo nocturno- No pasa nada –se limito a responder antes de adentrarse al palacio.

-Sin duda se han convertido en un gran equipo –sonreía desde la lejanía Rin al posar su mirada en un grupo de jóvenes dentro de una habitación.

Dos chicos y una chica, quienes conversaban animadamente, Amaru y Sora discutían por alguna cosa menor, mientras Yukimaru sonría nervioso antes de intentar detenerlos interponiéndose entre ellos, para luego recibir el golpe de ambos y quedar tirado en el suelo mientras ambos continuaban discutiendo, Yukimaru se levantaba de golpe y gritaba asustándolos y separándolos, mientras suspiraba resignado al ver como giraban sus rostro para sacarle la lengua al otro y regresar su rostro a cada lado de la pared en la que estaban, antes de comenzar a sonreír de forma disimulada los tres.

-Ya falta poco –susurraba al regresar su mirada al cielo estrellado- ¿Realmente estarás segura de lo que harás? –Cuestionaba al ver la luna- ¿Hinata? -.

* * *

**Bueno estos fueron los cinco de esta vez, ahora un anuncio:**

**Ya no me quedan más capitulos guardados**

**Es decir que a partir de ahora serán capitulos de uno en uno y por lo mismo que no cuento con mucho tiempo me temo que pueden tardar, aunque tengo previsto que el siguiente capitulo lo publique el viernes a más tardar domino o lunes por la tarde, pero espero y puedan comprenderme -.-**

**Sin más solo agradezco los reviews que me han mandado no saben lo feliz que me hacen: moonkar, soultime, Bella Scullw, Davaru**

**Sin ustedes no seria nada, al igual de aquellos que lo leen y aunque no comenten, les agradezco por leer ^^**

**Ojala y puedan dejar un review para este intento de escritora**

**Ah! se me olvidaba los invito a un one-shot que escribí en mis momentos de ocio, ojala y les guste, pueden pasar por mi perfil y verlo se titula: " Daijobu"**

**cuidense!**

**sayo!**


	37. Capitulo 36: Cuando el pasado acecha

**Hola a todos!**

**bueno, primero que nada lamento muchisimo la tardanza pero debido a problemas de salud no habia podido subri el capitulo, pero ahora ya estoy mejor y si más les dejo el siguiente capitulo, recuerden Naruto ni niguno de sus personajes me pertenece si no al gran Masahi Kishimoto-sensei, solo la historia y lo errores ortograficos que espero me disuclpen ^^**

* * *

_**Capitulo 36: Cuando el pasado acecha**_

El viento golpeaba con fuerza su cuerpo debido a la velocidad con que se desplazaba entre las ramas de los arboles evitando hacer el menor ruido posible, oculto entre las oscuras sombras de la noche en donde difícilmente un rayo de luz de luna llegaba, un salto seguido de otro y otro motivado por lo pronto que estaría cerca de su objetivo.

-¡Que alegría volver a verte Naruto! –sonrió una mujer de largo cabello castaño, ojos azul violeta.

-Si ha pasado mucho –rio alegre el rubio, más el escuchar como alguien tras el aclaraba su garganta, su rostro mostro una mueca de disgusto- Ah y aquí está el príncipe del país del arroz –presento de mala gana al darle paso a un joven de cabellos oscuros y ojos color caoba.

-¡Es un placer conocerla Haruna-sama! –Hizo una reverencia a modo de saludo- Mi nombre es Kakei, Takeshi Kakei –se presento cordialmente.

-El placer es mío Takeshi-san –correspondió Haruna con una reverencia- Veo que ha seguido mi consejo y ha contratado a ninjas de Konoha para su seguridad –comento al posar su mirada en Naruto, Sakura y una anbu.

-Así es –afirmo él- por la muerte de mi padre mi vida es un blanco tentador ante los enemigos, es por eso que su consejo fue bien recibido al contratar a una ninja de alto rango –observando por el rabillo a la joven anbu- sin embargo –hablo de nuevo- contrate a un par de ninjas extra para la seguridad en nuestra junta –explico refiriéndose a Sakura y Naruto.

-Sin duda es un hombre que toma precauciones muy acertadas –sonrió amable.

-Es mejor estar prevenido –hablo con tranquilidad.

-Concuerdo con usted –afirmo ella- Nuestra reunión será llevada a cabo el dentro de dos días al iniciar la mañana –explico- los preparativos están casi terminados, por lo que mis sirvientes les indicaran sus habitaciones –pasando su vista por los jóvenes.

-Gracias por su hospitalidad –agradeció cordialmente Kakei.

-Pero antes –interrumpió Haruna- me gustaría saber el porqué no fueron enviados los ninja que le había aconsejado –comento con curiosidad.

-Me parece que eso es algo que pueden explicarles estos jóvenes –dirigiendo su mirada a Naruto y Sakura, mientras el rubio le dirigía una mirada de desagrado- Con su permiso –hizo una reverencia, ignorando al rubio, antes de marcharse e indicarle a la joven anbu le siguiese.

-Permiso –hablo secamente Hinata antes de realizar una reverencia y marcharse.

-¿Qué se cree ese sujeto? –Reprocho Naruto al verlo salir- Si no fuera porque esta es una misión ya le hubiera dado una buena paliza –aseguraba molesto.

-Tranquilízate Naruto –hablo Sakura- Recuerda que es un cliente –dijo para tranquilizarlo.

-Parece que no has cambiado en nada Naruto –comento Haruna, llamando la atención de ambos.

-¡Eso no es cierto! –protesto, más antes de decir cualquier cosa fue detenido por el sonoro golpe en su cabeza por parte de Sakura.

-¡Respétala Naruto! –regaño Sakura.

Por su parte Haruna reía divertida por la actitud de ambos.

-Y díganme… ¿Por qué no están aquí Chouji y Hinata? –cuestiono con más calma, llamando la atención de ambos.

-Chouji no pudo venir porque tuvo una misión con su equipo, es por eso que yo fui enviada, mi nombre es Sakura, Haruno Sakura –explico y se presento Sakura.

-Y Hinata –dijo un poco más bajo llamando la atención de Haruna al ver que él dirigía su mirada hacia el lugar por donde habían salido ella y Kakei.

-Quieres decir que… -.

-Es la anbu que vino con nosotros –completo al fin regresando su mirada a Haruna.

-¿Enserio? –Dijo aun sin creerlo- Pero… -hizo una pausa- ah crecido tanto que ni siquiera la he reconocido –finalizo al recordar a la joven que hacia una reverencia ante ella para luego seguir a Kakei.

-Si un poco –sonrió Naruto con falsedad, lo que no paso desapercibido por Haruna.

-Ya veo –hizo una pausa- me alegra que hayan podido venir y también el conocerte Sakura –sonrió amablemente a la joven la cual también correspondió a su sonrisa con la propia- Lo mejor será que descansen, han tenido un largo viaje que hacer –propuso- los veré mañana –se despidió con una reverencia.

-Sí, gracias –dijeron al unisonó antes de retirarse.

-Esto… Sakura-chan –intento hablar el rubio al caminar ambos solos por los pasillos.

-¿Qué sucede Naruto? –cuestiono ella al verlo con curiosidad.

-Bueno… -rasco su cabeza- con lo que te dije en aquella ocasión –continuo- No era mi intención gritarte cosas tan duras, pero… -.

-Tranquilo –interrumpió ella, sorprendiéndolo- Se que lo hiciste por mi bien –sonrió amable- además tienes razón, lo único que hacía era mentirme a mí misma, confundí el agradecimiento y cariño con el amor –miro con melancolía al suelo.

-Sakura… -susurro al verla.

-Descuida, estoy bien –sonrió- Te agradezco el hacerme ver mi error –sonrió con cariño.

-Descuida –hablo Naruto- Para que están los amigos –sonrió de oreja a oreja como solía hacerlo.

Sin notarlo a lo lejos en uno de los muchos pasillos tras ellos, Hinata les veía sonreírse mutuamente antes de seguir su camino, paso tras paso en medio de la oscuridad sin mirar atrás, su máscara anbu relucía en su mano izquierda, quizá no era correcto que ella estuviese en medio de una misión sin su máscara y menos dentro del lugar donde debería efectuar guardia al príncipe a su cargo, pero ahora esa no era su preocupación, no.

"_-*Y yo tampoco deseo que Naruto sufra, él ya ha tenido mucho dolor en su vida, si yo continuo acercándome más a él, no solo se repetirá el dolor que sentí con mi padre, sino que también me arriesgaría a que él… muriese…* -reflexionaba con una traicionera lagrima en su mejilla- *¡No quiero, no quiero que el también tenga morir por mi culpa!* -sollozaba al caer de rodillas en la entrada del templo Nakano- *No quiero que le suceda a él también* -miraba sus lagrimas caídas mezclarse con el agua._

_-Padre… -._

_La lluvia continuaba arreciando, el eco de los truenos retumbaba en el cielo, la luz de los rayos iluminaba hasta el horizonte, sus pasos eran de ambulantes y distraídos, sus ojos perlados absortos en la nada, su rostro solo reflejaba aquella tristeza y melancolía que su corazón sentía, sin mucho afán deslizo lentamente la enorme puerta de entrada a la mansión Hyuga._

_-ya llegue –hablo en un susurro, su voz era casi inaudible, seca y pastosa._

_Parecía que prácticamente arrastraba sus pies al caminar, antes de llegar a la segunda entrada y retirar su calzado, gotas de agua resbalaban por sus largos cabellos azulados golpeando el pisa de madera, arrastrando con ella aquel sentimiento de tristeza, una carga invisible que solo te pide a gritos tirarte sobre el colchón de tu cama y desahogarte en lagrimas, más esa no era su intención, con pesar dirigió sus pasos a un pasillo hasta llegar al medio y deslizar una puerta, permitiéndole ver el espacio amplio de un dojo._

_-*No pudo perder tiempo* -intentaba animarse- *Debo seguir con mi entrenamiento* -trataba de convencerse, más la imagen de un joven rubio de ojos azules en su mente la hizo estremecerse al punto en que sus rodillas flaqueaban y se dejaba caer contra el marco de la puerta hasta deslizarse y caer de rodillas al suelo- *Naruto…* -pensaba con nostalgia al recordar su sonrisa radiante e impecable._

"_-Creo que no podre comer –dijo desilusionado Naruto, con un gesto de dolor, puesto la herida de su espalda empezara a sangrar de nuevo y Hinata tuvo que cambiarle el vendaje, por suerte ella aún llevaba su mochila y en la misma algunos vendajes._

-Ten… -dijo Hinata sin perder su seriedad, el rubio subió la mirada y frente a él, Hinata sostenía con una mano su plato de sopa y con la otra la cuchara que acercaba a su boca, el rubio se quedo inmóvil ante el gesto, con cierta duda abrió la boca y comió lo que en ella había, agradeciendo después de comerla, así fue como termino de comer y luego Hinata le ayudo a recostarse en el suelo, colocándole su chaqueta para almohada, justo cuando pensaba levantarse notro que un gran sonrojo aparecía en el rostro del rubio."

"_-Hinata… -susurro con cierta debilidad Naruto, llamando la atención de la joven- ¿Lo recuerdas? –Cuestiono con un suspiro, desconcertando a la de cabello azulado- El día en que tú y yo nos conocimos ¿Lo recuerdas? –volvió a preguntar, Hinata reacciono momentáneamente retomando su seriedad habitual, negando con la cabeza- Fue el día en que entraste a la academia, yo tenía seis años y… -Hinata lo miro intrigada debido a que el rubio detuvo en seco sus palabras- No, No fue ese día… -musito cansado pero con una ligera sonrisa, observando un punto ciego en la fogata, para después redirigir su mirada hacia Hinata- ¿puedo pedirte un favor? –cuestiono débilmente._

-¿Cuál? –dijo Hinata, sin perder la compostura.

-Puedo… ¿Recostar mi cabeza en tus piernas? –Cuestiono casi suplicante con la mirada fija en la joven- Onegai… -Hinata lo observó detenidamente intentando no mostrar la sorpresa que aquella petición tenía sobre ella, finalmente un aire tranquilo escapo de sus labios, cerró los ojos moviendo la cabeza de manera afirmativa. Hinata se sentó sobre sus piernas cerca del rubio y con mucho cuidado coloco la cabeza del rubio sobre su regazo, al hacerlo el rubio tomo su mano con mucha delicadeza."

"_-Hinata, Gomen… -susurro el rubio, sorprendiendo a Hinata- Por lo que te dije antes, estaba mintiendo… no te odio –susurró con tristeza y preocupación._

-¿Cómo se que ahora no me estas mintiendo? –cuestiono Hinata con seriedad, aunque su mirada tuviera un leve rastro de tristeza al observar a Naruto.

-Porque a ti más que a nadie –dijo antes con los ojos entre abiertos Naruto- Sería incapaz de odiarte –finalizo al observar a la joven y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al ver a Hinata sonreír muy levemente."

"_-¡¿Por qué no quieres escucharme? –Cuestiono elevando la voz en una mezcla de enojo y desesperación- ¡Sabes que mis palabras son ciertas! –Dijo sin cambiar de tono, subiéndose a la cama y acercándose un poco a ella- ¡Yo te amo! –dijo a viva voz, notando como su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente con sus palabras- Hinata… -susurro con ternura al verla en ese estado, poso su mano sobre su hombro, de sus labios escapo una leve exclamación lentamente subió su mirada, sus ojos temblaban como si tuviesen miedo, sus labios ligeramente entre abiertos titiritaban mientras sus dientes cobraban vida y los mordían en un intento por apagar su temor."  
_

"_-Hinata… -susurró con calidez._

-¿Sí…? –Contesto tímidamente la joven, haciendo reaccionar al rubio, el cual subió de golpe la mirada esperando encontrarse con la de la joven, pero su expresión se torno triste al ver que ella aún continuaba dormida- Na-Naruto-kun… -dijo tímidamente ella, el rubio abrió un poco los ojos y sonrió ante sus palabras.

-¿Qué sucede? –cuestiono gentilmente.

_-Tengo… Tengo miedo… -respondió Hinata al instante en que su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar._

-No te preocupes… -musito con voz ronca Naruto- Yo estoy contigo… Y no permitiré que nada te pase –finalizó aferrándola con más fuerza- Te lo prometo –susurró a su oído, para luego depositar un suave beso en su frente, al poco tiempo Hinata suspiro un caluroso "Gracias" antes de volver a dormir."

"_sus parpados se abrían con pesadez por la luz, parpadeo un par de veces para enfocar el techo de la casa y luego girar su rostro con dificultad, su rostro no mostraba ninguna expresión al ver tan cerca de ella el rostro de un joven rubio con tres marcas en forma de bigote en forma de bigotes, el cual reposaba su rostro sobre sus brazos a un lado de ella, la tranquilidad en su rostro reflejaba el profundo sueño que sobre él se posaba, finalmente giro su rostro hacia arriba una vez más, guardo silencio por un largo rato, quizá unos quince minutos antes de que el rubio empezara a levantar su rostro y estirar los brazos, liberando un gran bostezo, el cual callo en seco al ver a la joven observándolo de reojo con indiferencia."_

"_-¿Ahora lo entiendes? –cuestiono ella con tristeza- Yo ya no tengo alguna razón para regresar a ser la de antes… -continuo retrocediendo un poco su rostro de él, pero grande su sorpresa al sentirse envuelta por los fuertes brazos de él, pero sus ojos se abrieron cuan grandes eran al sentir gotas tibias humedecer su hombro, los sollozos escapaban de sus labios y su cuerpo temblaba sobre ella._

-Discúlpame… Hinata… -era lo que musitaba el rubio, ella comenzó a entrecerrar sus ojos y apego su rostro sobre el hombro del rubio, titubeantes sus brazos lentamente correspondieron su abrazo…

-No tienes porque disculparte… -musito ahora ella, cerrando sus ojos- Tú no tienes la culpa –dijo al abrazarlo completamente…

-Si la tengo… -volvió a decir- Desde que te conocí, siempre supe que eras especial, tímida, amable, amorosa conmigo y nunca entendí la razón, constantemente me reprochaba a mí mismo, por no ser lo suficientemente bueno para recibir tanto amor de ti, así que intente convencerme de amar a Sakura… Por un tiempo hasta yo me lo creí… pero… Nunca me di cuenta del daño que te hacía y ahora que finalmente lo entiendo… Me doy cuenta de que no es uno de esos múltiples sueños que tuve cuando niño, en los que te veía decirme que me amabas y yo a ti… Creí que solo eran fantasías… Pero ahora que lo entiendo… puedo ver de nuevo lo que siempre estuvo ahí… -Los parpados de Hinata se había abierto nuevamente ante sus palabras, los sollozos eran constantes entre sus frases pero su seguridad era inigualable, finalmente el separo un poco su rostro para quedar ambos frente a frente- Hinata… ahora estoy seguro… Yo… -musitaba, sus miradas se perdían una en la otra.

-Yo… Te amo…-.

_"_

"_-No fue un error, el que volvieras –susurro el rubio a su oído, un momento de silencio se hizo presente el cual el rubio se hizo cargo de romper- ¿Qué debo hacer Hinata…? –Cuestiono al aire, desconcertándola- ¿Qué debo hacer para que me creas? –Volvió a preguntar, asomando su rostro hacia el espacio entre su cuello y sus hombros- Yo te amo y no miento –dijo cerrando sus ojos."  
_

"_-Hinata… ¿aún me amas? –cuestiono soltando lentamente sus brazos, girándola hacia él, su mirada se mostraba con duda, como si dos personalidades peleasen dentro de ella, dos sentimientos y el que venciera le daría la respuesta al rubio, sus labios temblaban abriéndose lentamente…"_

"_-Mientes… -dijo casi en susurro, lo cual la hizo girarse hacia el aún más confundida- Si en verdad no me amas… ¿Por qué correspondiste a mi beso en aquella ocasión? –sus parpados se abrieron cuan grandes eran, temblando al recordar aquella sensación, sus labios rozando los suyos hasta fundirse completamente, sus brazos rodeándola, dándole calidez y protección, la fragancia a madero que de él se desprendía, la resistencia y firmeza de su torso al posar sus manos sobre ellos, el palpitar de su corazón tan seguro y rápido, sus labios entre abiertos al igual que los de ella… sus dientes se apretaban con fuerza, se maldecía por recordar con tanto cariño ese momento, intento desviar su mirada pero las palabras duras de él se lo impidieron- ¡No me esquives! –dijo con firmeza deteniéndola y obligándola a ver._

-Esa… vez… -dijo con duda, la cual no paso desapercibida por él- Solo… me deje llevar –dijo lo más segura posible.

-¡No mientas! –Volvió a decir sin cambiar su tono de voz- ¡Te conozco Hinata, vi tus ojos en el momento en que te bese, se que lo disfrutaste tanto como yo! –reafirmó con seriedad, los ojos de ella temblaban de nuevo.

"_- Lo que te dije ayer… -hablo con seriedad, pero la joven nuevamente desvió la mirada- Bueno yo… -los ojos de ella se abrieron un poco, por alguna razón una extraña sensación se apodero de ella._

-*Esta sensación de nuevo…* -se decía como si fuese un reproche- *No, no de nuevo…* -se reclamaba.

-Yo… -dijo nuevamente- Mentí… -hablo con frialdad, por una milésima de segundo los ojos de Hinata se abrieron con sorpresa tintineando levemente, pero al instante en que regresaron a su inexpresividad habitual, el rubio continuo- Lo dije porque creí que tú reaccionarias y regresarías a ser la de siempre, Hinata mi compañera… -explicaba con sequedad.

"_Tres grandes grietas superiores a las anteriores se abrieron rápidamente._

-Yo aún quiero a Sakura –finalizo sin cambiar de tono notando como Hinata bajaba levemente la cabeza al punto en el que su flequillo cubría sus ojos- No fue la mejor idea que tuve… -dijo fingiendo pena y alegría al rascar su nuca- Perdóname… -se excuso como si lo que fuese hubiera sido una pequeña falta.

"_La imagen de un joven de cabellos azabaches y ojos negros pasaba por su mente, la cual se borro tan rápido como soltó el collar en su mano izquierda, al sentir como unas gruesas manos la tomaban por los brazos atrayéndola hacia delante, levanto su rostro desconcertada, solo para que sus parpados se abrieran y sus ojos temblaran ligeramente al sentir, el cálido roce de los labios del rubio sobre los de ella._

_Un roce delicado que lentamente se profundizaba, el corazón de ella latía desenfrenado, como si eso era lo que hubiese pedido y suplicado desde hacia tiempo, sus mejillas ya no tenían el rosa pastel de antes, si no ahora era un rojo encendido, sus parpados temblaban a medida que se cerraban… Aquel roce tímido y delicado, ahora se profundizaba completamente, la necesidad de saciar su hambre, su sed con el sabor dulce de los labios de ella, delineando su labio inferior fue succionándolos con suavidad, el sentirlos tan suaves como el pétalo de una rosa, hacia estremecer su sentido, la poca cordura que su conciencia tenía se había desvanecido desde el primer roce entre sus labios, al igual que ella al sentir los labios de él succionar su labio inferior con tanta delicadeza su cuerpo entero se estremeció, su mente borro cualquier rastro de pensamiento dejándose llevar por su corazón desenfrenado, busco satisfacer la necesidad de acariciar los labios del rubio con los suyos lento y suave, aquellos labios carnosos que le hacían delirar ahora succionaba su labio superior con tanto cuidado como si fuesen de cristal, poco a poco se abrió una pequeña comisura en sus labios permitiéndole a él explorar el interior de su boca con su lengua, gesto que él acepto gustoso, al hacerlo la lengua de él se encontró a la tímida de ella, para iniciar una danza que desbordaba, amor, ternura, cariño, pasión, tantas emociones._

_Las manos finas y delicadas de ella, recorrían con timidez su pecho, subiendo hasta enredar sus dedos en aquella cabellera rubia, mientras que él la atraía más hacia él, sujetándola con fuerza de la cintura pero no demasiada para lastimarla, hasta sentir la calidez que el otro transmitía, a medida que sus piernas lentamente se estiraban hasta quedar parados, ella elevo su cuerpo hasta apoyar su eso en la punta de sus dedos, mientras él se aferraba a ella de su cintura, sus sentimientos y emociones desbordantes creaban a su alrededor un aura mágica… Una hermosa escena rota por la falta de aire, aún así ambos mantenían sus ojos cerrados, inhalando el aroma del otro, sin romper su abrazo, ella fue bajando sus manos hasta posarlas en su pecho, apoyando la cabeza en el fuerte pecho de él, mientras que el rubio mantenía firme sus brazos a la cintura estrecha de ella, poso su cabeza sobre la de ella, perdiéndose entre sus cabellos azulados."_

"_-¿Por qué… lo hiciste? –Cuestiono ella, al abrir los parpados con lentitud, manteniendo la cabeza en el pecho del rubio- Creí… que tú… -._

_-Lo sé… –le interrumpió él con voz ronca- Pero… Quería confirmar algo… -continuo con el mismo tono- y ahora estoy seguro –finalizo con una sonrisa en los labios._

_-¿De qué cosa? –volvió a cuestionar, entrecerrando ligeramente sus ojos y deleitar sus oídos con los sonoros latidos del corazón de él._

_-Que aún me amas –respondió tranquilo, lleno de seguridad que hasta sus ojos parecían brillar de felicidad, mientras que los de ella se abrieron momentáneamente, agradeciendo que el rubio no pudiese ver el sonrojo en sus mejillas- Pero… -dijo serio- Te lo ruego… -dijo suplicante._

_-¿Qué? –dijo en un susurro._

_-No vuelvas a mentirme al decir que no me amas–pidió en el mismo tono suplicante acariciando su mejilla contra la suave cabellera de ella- Por favor –finalizo al aspirar el aroma de su cabello._

_-Tú también dijiste que no me amabas ¿Lo recuerdas? –comento con cierta nostalgia._

_-Supongo que ambos mentimos –dijo con cierta gracia- Aún así… -dijo otra vez serio- No mientas al decir que amas a otro –suplico, desconcertándose al sentir que Hinata se separaba de él, dirigiéndole una mirada contrariada._

_-Naruto… Yo… No mentía –dijo con tristeza al verlo- Yo… si amo a Sasuke –._

_-¿De qué hablas? –Cuestiono Naruto con molestia- ¿Cómo puedes amar a dos personas a la vez? –continuo aun enfadado encarándola._

_-Tú no lo entenderías –musito desviando su mirada, pero antes de siquiera protestar nuevamente, un ruido llamo su atención, distrayendo lo suficientemente al rubio como para escapar de su abrazo y dejarlo solo en medio de la noche."_

"_-Se que aún está atrapado en la oscuridad, por eso hare hasta lo imposible por rescatarlo de sí mismo –aseguro con gran determinación- al igual que a ti -._

_Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron cuan grandes eran, en el momento en que un fuerte sonrojo que no pudo controlar afloro en su rostro, de nuevo se sentí absorta y perdida en aquella sonrisa, en sus ojos tan profundos y llenos de luz… Por su parte el rubio disfrutaba lo que sus ojos presenciaban, aquel fuerte tono carmesí en sus mejillas, sus ojos brillando con ilusión y en sus labios aunque intentase reprimirla, era una sonrisa pequeña._

_-No intentes controlarla –le susurro al colocar su mano ahuecada en la mejilla del rostro de Hinata, acariciando con la yema del pulgar los labios de Hinata- Te ves más hermosa cuando sonríes –afirmo acercando su rostro._

_-Na-Naruto… -susurro con la voz temblándole, lo cual para el rubio fue como una melodía para sus oídos._

_-Solo déjame estar a tu lado ¿sí? –cuestiono con dulzura, rodeándola con su brazo libre."_

"_Tantos recuerdos comenzaban a martillarle el pecho y de nuevo sentía como las lagrimas luchaban por brotar de sus ojos, trato de contenerlas al morder su labio inferior más un ruido llamo su atención, levanto su mirada y más rápido que un parpadeo su rostro recobro su seriedad e indiferencia al ver frente a ella, del otro lado del dojo a una joven de larga cabellera rubia parecida en el flequillo al suyo, de ojos color amatista._

_-Shion –pronuncio secamente al colocarse de pie rápidamente- ¿Qué haces aquí? –cuestiono con frialdad._

_-No permitiré que vuelva a ocurrir –declaro fríamente, desconcertando a la joven._

_-¿De qué hablas? –cuestiono._

_-Lo que oíste, así que mejor aléjate de Naruto –advirtió, recibiendo como respuesta un suspiro._

_-No me importa si lo que tienes con él es un capricho de niña malcriada, pero no puedes decidir quién se le acerca o no, es una persona no un objeto y es él quien decide –defendió tranquilamente._

_-No me refiero a eso –corto, haciendo arquear una ceja en Hinata- No me engañas, tu bien sabes que si permaneces a su lado pasara lo mismo que con Kyubi –advirtió sorprendiéndola._

_-¿Qué? –mustio aún sorprendida._

_-Bien sabes la maldición de sangre, tristeza y desgracia que cargas junto con ese Uchiha y no pienso que Naruto también pase lo mismo que Kyubi o aún peor, así que aléjate de él si no quieres repetir la historia –amenazo- Solo vete lejos y no vuelvas a acercarte a él nunca más –finalizo antes de darle la espalda._

_-No me iré –dijo Hinata al retomar la compostura, deteniéndola- Primero tengo algo que hacer, luego… no volveré jamás a esta aldea –finalizo al darle también la espalda a Shion y ahogando su dolor cerró la puerta del dojo, dando por terminada la conversación, pero aún así pudo escuchar la última frase de ella_

_-Haz lo que quieras pero no te atrevas a involucrar a Naruto -."_

-*¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué…?* -se cuestionaba una y otra vez- *¿Por qué siento esta opresión en mi pecho?* -posando su mano sobre su pecho del lado izquierdo- *No debería sentirlo, pero no puedo evitarlo… Acaso mi amor por él no ha disminuido ¿Qué hasta una sonrisa me duele? ¿Por qué el pensar en el simple hecho de dejarlo de nuevo me duele…? Si yo ya renuncie a él ¿Por qué…?* -se decía antes de deslizar la puerta de una amplia habitación, sin duda para dos personas.

-Te veré mañana Sakura-chan –se despidió Naruto con una sonrisa.

-Hasta mañana –se despidió Sakura antes de deslizar la puerta de su habitación, encontrándose con Hinata sentada en una esquina opuesta a ella con la máscara en su rostro y su katana blanca entre sus piernas y brazo- *Parece que tendremos que compartir habitación* -deducía con cierta resignación.

-Se que te molesta que tengamos que compartir habitación –hablo Hinata llamando su atención- pero descuida –continuo- me iré en media hora y no me verás por el resto de la noche –completo sin inmutarse.

-N-No espera –intento hablar- bueno no importa –se resigno, al final tenía razón- No tienes porque irte –dijo al meterse entre el futon dispuesto para ella- no hay problema en que compartamos habitación –finalizo al girarse y tratar de observarla, más se sorprendió de no hallar a nadie- *Y yo que intentaba ser amable* -pensaba con un tic sobre sus cejas fruncidas.

-*Parece que tendré que iniciar la vigilancia desde ahora* -se decía Hinata al caer de cuclillas sobre uno de los tejados en medio de las sombras.

-*Así que el principito contrato a un anbu* -pensaba con desdén una voz entre las sombras formadas por las paredes del castillo.

-*Sabe que estoy aquí, eh* -se decía Hinata- *Sin duda no es tan malo como pensé* -continuo sin quitar su mirada de él.

-¡Oye niña! –Llamo una voz masculina entre las sombras- ¡aceptémoslo, sabemos el lugar de escondite de ambos ¿Por qué no sales y yo lo hare también? –propuso en voz alta.

-¿Y porque he de obedecerte? –cuestiono con voz seca.

-¡Vaya, se nota que eres difícil! –Comento con sarcasmo- De acuerdo –suspiro- Si tu no sales –hizo una pausa- ¡Yo lo hare! –exclamo al salir de su escondite en un gran salto hacia arriba donde la luz de luna ilumino su silueta, dejando ver varios mechones de cabello oscuro que se mecían con el viento y un cuerpo vestido con un traje negro, en su rostro relucía una máscara blanca solo con dos líneas para sus ojos.

Después de despedirse de Sakura se retiro a su habitación, sus pasos eran tranquilos y un tanto desganados, no sabía porque pero por tenía un mal presentimiento, sin contar el mal genio por tener que compartir la habitación con Kakei, lo bueno es que sería solo por esa noche, ya que según le había dicho Haruna dos habitaciones aún no estaban completamente preparadas pero lo estarían al día siguiente, ahora otra cuestión que seguía martillándole la cabeza… Hinata… Ni siquiera en la misión habían cruzado palabra alguna, exceptuando las ordenes que daba, pero hablar directamente frente a frente, pero sobre todo tantos deseos que tenia de verla, de ver su rostro y poder abrazarla, sentir de nuevo sus labios sobre los suyos ¡Demonios! Que sentimental se había puesto en tan poco tiempo, pero no podía evitarlo, quería estar a su lado, pero tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle.

Sin embargo el sonido de una fuerte explosión lo saco de su ensoñación alertándolo, sin más corrió hacia el exterior del castillo, no le sorprendió encontrar a varios guardias entre ellos Sakura que había salido de su habitación y no ver a Hinata pero lo que sin duda lo había sorprendido era ver las nueves de humo disipándose y mostrando a Hinata combatir espada a espada con un ninja también enmascarado de cabellos oscuros.

El filo de la hoja en ambas espadas impactarse una contra la otra constantemente y liberando pequeñas chispas que en su contacto se liberaban, para luego volver a arremeter con fuerza, tomando distancia entre ellos en un salto opuesto al otro realizando varias posiciones con una sola mano.

-¡Chidori Senbon! (千鳥千本, _Chidori Senbon_ millar de agujas del millar de aves) –exclamo Hinata al concentrar en su mano derecha una gran cantidad de chakra hasta el punto de que varias chispas eléctricas brotaban de él y lanzarlo al oponente para que dé el saliesen disparadas varias agujas de luz brillante a directo a su oponente.

-*¿Chidori?* -pensaba confundida Sakura al ver la pelea- *Pero eso es imposible… a menos…* -.

"_-Kakashi-sensei –hablo Sakura al hombre frente a ella- Naruto y Sai han salido de misión así que no vendrán a entrenar hoy –informo._

_-Ya lo sabía, pero gracias por el aviso Sakura –sonrió con su ojo Kakashi- No te preocupes, hoy no entrenaremos será otro día –se despidió antes de darle la espalda._

_-Oiga –le hizo detenerse- he estado pensando en algo –dijo seriamente llamando la atención del hombre- ¿Será cierto que Hinata es: "el ángel negro"? –cuestiono sorprendiéndolo._

_-¿Por qué lo dices? –cuestiono desconcertado._

_-Verá… -bajo un poco la voz- No creo que sea ella, digo Hinata siempre tuvo una personalidad amable y apacible por eso no creo que ella haya sido capaz de matar a tanta gente como lo dice su reputación –comento con inocencia._

_-La gente cambia Sakura –hablo él- En especial cuando vez morir a los que amas profundamente frente a tus ojos sin poder hacer nada –recordó con nostalgia- Y más si en tu vida has estado entre la oscuridad por mucho tiempo y la única luz que te mantiene extingue sus esperanzas, buscas con desesperación aferrarte a algo y si no hay alguien que te ayude a salir, te hundes más y más hasta apoyarte en aquello que es igual a ti, en el caso de Hinata… -hizo una pausa- es Sasuke –susurro, más esto llego a oídos de la joven._

_-¿Sa-Sasuke? –Hablo desconcertada- ¿Acaso ella ha estado a su lado? –cuestiono temerosa._

_-Puede que sí –dijo al aire, generándole cierta molestia a Sakura- O puede que haya sido él quien estuvo al lado de ella –completo, cambiando la molestia por dolor- Pero también puede que nunca en su vida se hayan topado –dijo en un intento por tranquilizarla."_

El combate continuaba, entre técnicas de elemento rayo, agua y fuego que se impactaban entre sí, antes de abrir un pequeño hueco y dar espacio al combate físico y de espadas, Sakura miraba con dolor cada variante de Chidori que Hinata usaba en su contrincante y como este las evadía hábilmente y usaba el elemento fuego para contrarrestarlas y ella las neutralizaba con un muro de agua para protegerse sin la necesidad de moverse, incluso Naruto había intentado interferir más una barrera invisible protegía el combate, enviándoles descargas eléctricas a todo aquel que intentase atravesarla.

-No te parece que este combate se está alargando –comento el de la máscara.

-Eso debería decírtelo yo –hablo Hinata al tomar nuevamente distancia y prepararse para un nuevo ataque- ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? –cuestiono al impactar su espada con la de él.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? –cuestiono él.

-Porque no eres un shinobi enemigo, lo sé porque de lo contrario hubieses atacado al príncipe Kakei en cuanto te infiltraste en vez de dejar que te encontrara y tomarte el tiempo para pelear contra mi separándome del grupo con esa barrera –explico seriamente- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Quién te envió realmente? –cuestiono directa.

-Eres muy lista –alago él- Veo que has visto mi treta y si tienes razón, la única que me interesa ahora eres tú –confirmo- Pero que te parece si hacemos un trato –propuso, deteniéndola en su ataque.

-¿Qué trato? –cuestiono.

-Si ganas te diré quién soy y porque he venido, si pierdes me quedare con esos preciosos ojos tuyos que ocultas bajo esa máscara… Hyuga –completo con malicia desconcertándola- ¿Qué dices? –cuestiono.

-Hecho –acepto antes de lanzarse de nuevo al ataque a una velocidad mayor a la que había mostrado hasta ahora, sorprendiendo incluso al joven.

-¡Demonios! –Exclamaba Naruto con frustración al ser repelido de nuevo por aquella barrera- ¡Debo haber una forma de atravesarla! –Se convencía antes de crear una réplica la cual juntaba hábilmente una gran cantidad de chakra en la palma de su mano- ¡Rasengan! –exclamo al impactarla contra la barrera más esta era disuelta y absorbida por esta- ¿pero qué? –dijo desconcertado al ver lo sucedido.

-La barrera absorbe el chakra –dedujo Sakura- Eso quiere decir –dijo al ver hacia el lugar donde Hinata peleaba.

Su respiración era agitada, gotas de sudor resbalaban por debajo de su máscara, por su parte su contrincante parecía estar fresco como una lechuga.

-Esta barrera –dijo al recorrer con su vista el lugar.

-Veo que te has dado cuenta –dijo él- La barrera absorbe el chakra dentro y fuera de ella –explico con simpleza- Y la ventaja es que solo me obedece a mi –sonrió por debajo de su máscara.

-Hmp –bufo Hinata, pero una sonrisa se formo debajo de su máscara- ¿Enserio? –Cuestiono irónica- ¿Y qué tal debajo de ella? –dijo, desconcertándolo al instante en que una corriente eléctrica atravesaba la corteza terrestre debajo de él buscando impactarse en su cuerpo, pero en un ágil movimiento logro esquivarlo, sin embargo el rayo logro impactar en su máscara haciéndola caer.

-Un hábil movimiento –comento él con la cabeza baja haciendo sombra sobre sus ojos con su cabello- Creo que es hora de llevar este combate a un nuevo nivel –continuo al levantar lentamente su rostro.

-N-No… No puede ser –repetía Hinata en un estado de shock- Esos ojos… no… -se negaba a creerlo- Entonces tú… -.

-Así es, ellos me enviaron –completo la deducción.

Frente a ella, se mostraban unos ojos rojos como la sangre, una pupila negra y alrededor de ella tres pequeños remolinos de color blanco, sobre sus sienes resaltaban varias venas de cada lado.

-Ahora mejor despídete –sonrió con malicia, antes de hacer girar aquellos remolinos blancos entrono a su pupila.

-¿Qué está pasando? –dijo Naruto desconcertado.

-¿Por qué se han detenido? –cuestionaba Sakura, más al posar su vista más detenidamente en el contrincante de Hinata algo llamo su atención- ¡Naruto, mira esos ojos! –indico sorprendida.

El aludido obedeció y más sorprendido no podía estar al contemplar el color y la forma de ellos.

-Es… ¿El Sharingan? –Fue lo primero que atino a decir- No, es distinto –dijo al ver más detenidamente el color de los remolinos alrededor de las pupilas y las venas resaltando en sus sienes.

-Es como una combinación ente el Sharingan y el Byakugan –hablo Sakura, confirmando las sospechas de Naruto.

-Eso quiere decir que Hinata… -.

-Está bajo un Genjutsu –confirmo Sakura- La cuestión es… ¿Qué tan poderoso es? Y ¿Qué tan dañino para ella? -.

-No… ¡Hinata! –grito Naruto desesperado al verla- ¡Hinata despierta! –Repitió al ver que ella no reaccionaba- ¡Hinata! –golpeo la barrera aún cuando esta le enviaba descargas eléctricas él se mantenía en pie.

"_Un lugar oscuro y vacio, sin lugar a donde ir, ahí se encontraba ella en medio de la nada, busco con la mirada, más esta no le permitía ver nada más allá de su nariz._

_-¡Byakugan! –Exclamo al instante en que sus ojos se concentraban y varias venas sobresalían de sus sienes- Un Genjutsu –dedujo- ¡Kai! –exclamo en un intento de liberarse, más esta no parecía retirarse- ¿Por qué? –cuestionaba, más una risa oscura la hizo recordar aquellos ojos._

_-Es inútil, tu bien sabes lo que estos ojos son capaces de hacer –comento- Sabes, estuve revisando tu mente y encontré algo muy curioso –dijo alertándola- Bien sabes de lo que soy capaz con estos ojos, así que prepárate para el sufrimiento –comento con inocencia fingida._

_-Maldición –mascullo, al ver como una gran cantidad de neblina comenzaba a absorberla- ¡No, eso no! –dijo al tener una sensación de dolor punzante en su pecho._

_El cielo azulado, a lo lejos grisáceas nubes comenzaban a formarse, anunciando una pronta tormenta, sus pasos eran rápidos, el viento golpeaba sus mejillas al saltar de tejado en tejado ondeando ligeramente los largos mechones de cabello azulado dejando al descubierto el símbolo del ying y el yang en su espalda sobre una chaqueta de color lila con partes en blanco, varias venas resaltaban sobre sus sienes hasta llegar detrás de sus ojos perlados… Se les había informado que varios integrantes de Akatsuki se habían infiltrado en la aldea, su misión era encontrarlos y enfrentarlos, justo cuando diviso con su técnica a un hombre al horizonte el cual vestía una larga capa negra con nueves rojas elevarse en el aire, una fuerte luz le cegó, seguida de una fuerte onda de energía que la arrastro junto con varios shinobis que a su par iban, entre ellos un hombre con su mismo color de ojos el cual siempre le protegía._

_Con cuidado removió un enorme muro de concreto que les cubría a ella y a su compañero Ko, quedando anonadada por lo que sus ojos veían, su aldea, la que una vez fue una grande y poderosa aldea conocida como Konoha ahora no era más que un gran hueco rodeado de escombros, en donde solo se mantenía intacto la montaña de rostros Hokage._

_-¡Byakugan! –exclamo al activar su técnica y revisar todo el área, sin duda una vez más aterrorizada por ver a tanta gente muerte y aún más herida, otros cuantos salían de entre sus escombros, en el centro se sorprendió de ver a la Hokage encarando a un hombre alto de cabello naranja, ojos grisáceos con varias circunferencias rodeando su pupila, vistiendo una capa negra con nueves rojas- *Akatsuki* -dedujo, más todavía se quedo sin habla al vero como justo cuando la Hokage se disponía a enfrentarlos._

_En una nube de humo aparecían tres grandes sapos con armaduras y en medio de ellos un joven rubio el cual tenía puesta una túnica roja con detalles de llamas en negro a las orillas, impactaba una gran cantidad de chakra giratorio en forma de esfera sobre la cabeza de uno de los hombres que acompañaban al aparente líder, sus ojos que antes recordaba de un azul zafiro intenso, ahora eran de un tono amarillo con una pupila rectangular y sobre sus parpados unas marcas naranjas._

_-Naruto –susurro emocionada al verlo._

_Durante un tiempo estuvo observando el combate, sorprendiéndose constantemente de las múltiples técnicas, fuerza y destreza con la que se enfrentaba a cada uno del grupo infiltrado, más se angustio al ver como el hombre que antes había visto como causante de la destrucción de su aldea lo acorralaba y aprisionaba con varias lanzas de metal negro, clavándolas en su cuerpo contra el suelo… Sin detenerse a pensar siquiera, siguió su propio instinto al lanzarse al ataque, al saltar en medio de ellos y sin mediar palabra alguno rompió el primer trozo de metal que a su paso se encontraba, pero antes de poder hacer lo mismo con el segundo un fuerte impacto golpeo su cuero haciéndola caer contra el suelo varios metros lejos, con lo que no contaba era caer en el camino de Sakura quien al parecer también quería ayudarle._

_Sin necesidad de palabras más que con miradas ambas decidieron atacar en un hábil movimiento, puesto que Sakura tenía una mejor resistencia que ella, lo enfrento a cara mientras Hinata se ocultaba bajo tierra y en el momento preciso liberar a Naruto._

_-Naruto-kun –dijo Hinata, al llamar su atención, sorprendiéndolo de que hubiese roto cada lanza._

_-¿Qué demonios están haciendo aquí? –Cuestiono un molesto Naruto- ¿No ven que es peligroso? Lo mejor será que se vallan –reprendió, más ella continuaba en su labor._

_-Lo sé –susurro Hinata desconcertándolo- Pero Sakura y yo deseamos ayudar –explico mientras rompía otra lanza._

_-¿De qué estás hablando? –Dijo sin entender- ¿Por qué haces esto? –Volvió a cuestionar._

_-Lo hago, porque… -dijo jadeante por el cansancio- Yo…-._

_-¡Sakura-chan! –exclamo Naruto interrumpiéndola al ver como la joven de cabello rosa recibía un impacto y se estrellaba contra una roca cercana, ignorando el dolor que en los ojos de Hinata afloraba._

_-¡Shinra tensei! –dijo Pain, al impactar una onda de energía contra el cuerpo de Hinata enviándola lejos de nuevo al haber solo faltarle una lanza._

_-¡Hinata! –exclamo Naruto, angustiado tratando de ir hacia ella, más el grito de Sakura llamo de nuevo su atención, ella también había recibido parte del impacto de Hinata al estar medio metro cerca de ellos y ahora salía volando por los aires, en un rápido movimiento logro atraparla para evitar cualquier daño- ¿Estás bien, Sakura-chan? –cuestiono preocupado._

_-S-Si –respondió Sakura con dificultad._

_-Debo ponerte a salvo –hablo con seriedad- y por favor… que nadie más interfiera en esta pelea –pidió con seriedad._

_-¡Shinra tensei! –exclamo Pain, llamando la atención de ambos, el impacto lentamente se acercaba a ellos, más no contaron con la intervención repentina de Hinata quien los empujaba con fuerza por un lado recibiendo ella la mayor parte del daño, aún así ellos recibieron otra parte quedando inconscientes al golpearse su cabeza._

_El imponente sonido de los truenos que anunciaban una fuerte tormenta por venir, __Hinata trataba de reincorporarse, con una sola meta en su cabeza, proteger a ese ser querido, se había interpuesto en el ataque, había visto como el joven se había levantado y ayudado a su compañera, pero se descuido con su oponente y ver como seguramente hubiese recibido un golpe casi mortal por la corta distancia que los separata, se había interpuesto sin pensarlo._

Su respiración era agitada, de su boca brotaba un pequeño hilo de sangre, los latidos de su corazón se hacían cada vez más rápidos, pero no podía rendirse, no ahora, toda su vida se la había pasado rindiéndose y lamentándose por ello, por no poder ser fuerte, pero ahora… La vida le daba una oportunidad de demostrar cuan fuerte podía ser, pero no para sí, ni para las personas que le subestimaron toda su vida sino por la persona que más amaba, era por esa persona por la que luchaba incansablemente en estos momentos cierta joven de cabello largo azulado, de hermosos orbes perlados, que se encontraba en cuclillas apretando lo más que podía sus manos, su visión se nublaba a cada cierto tiempo, su ropa se encontraba hecha trizas al igual que varias partes de su cuerpo, muestra de su cansancio en esa ardua batalla.

Finalmente aquella joven junta toda la fuerza que le restaba para levantarse y continuar, se coloco en posición de ataque enfrente de su contrincante, un hombre de cabellera naranja en forma de picos, con varios pirsin en su nariz, boca y orejas, sus ojos de un color grisáceo, con una larga capa negra que cubría el resto de su cuerpo y en la cual se encontraban impresas las marcas de varias nubes rojas, él hombre veía con indiferencia a la joven que se acercaba para intentar atacarlo de nuevo.

-¡Shinra Tensei¡ -Una explosión hecha con chakra salió de la mano del hombre de cabello naranja, empujando a la joven varios metros de allí impactándose en una buena parte del suelo, de su boca brotaba un nuevo hilo de sangre, su mirada perdida haría pensar a cualquiera que estaba muerta pero no era así, aun era consciente de lo que veía y oía, podía escuchar el sonido de los pasos de aquel hombre acercarse, el filo de un arma emerger de una de sus mangas, cerro lentamente sus ojos aceptando su final, no sin antes ver por última vez a la persona que mas amaba.

Un joven rubio que se encontraba inconsciente, tendido con delicadeza a la par de una joven de cabello corto extrañamente rosado que también se encontraban inconsciente, el brazo del rubio estaba sobre el cuerpo de la joven, como si a pesar de no estar consciente la estuviese protegiendo, la vista era algo dolorosa para la joven de cabello azulado, sin duda en estos momentos no eran las múltiples y profundas heridas las que le dolían, no, era el tener que ver esa escena antes de su muerte, libero una pequeña sonrisa, como hubiese querido que ese joven rubio se hubiese percatado de su presencia desde hacía mucho, como hubiese querido que él intentara protegerla de la misma manera que lo hacía con esa joven, que la mirara tan siquiera por un instante, pero la realidad no era así, cerro por completo los ojos.

-Este es tu final –sentencio secamente el hombre de capa, la joven ya había aceptado su muerte, hasta que a lo lejos se percato de la presencia de alguien más, obligándola a abrir los ojos y ver el momento en que aquel hombre intentaba impactar una enorme estaca negra en su cuerpo, el plano cambio a uno más oscuro en el cual se escuchaba el sonido del momento en que algo filoso atravesaba un cuerpo, un poderoso rayo caía muy cerca del lugar haciendo que todo retomara su color habitual, un ligero gemido de dolor se escapaba al aire, la lluvia comenzaba a caer, lo único que quedaba era una mirada perlada de miedo combinada con la sorpresa ser cubierta por la oscuridad dejando un grito de dolor y llanto, un rayo más.

_Frente a ella la espalda ancha de un hombre alto de larga cabellera castaña, la cual era atravesada por una lanza larga metálica de color negro, por la cual ahora resbalaban varios hilos de sangre cayendo pesadamente al suelo muy cerca de donde ella se encontraba._

_-¡Padre! –volvió a gritar con desesperación, mientras sus lagrimas se aglomeraban de golpe al borde de sus ojo- Pa-Padre… -dijo más bajo, con el cuerpo temblando._

_¿Cómo había sido posible esto? En un momento ella ya había aceptado su muerte y en otro se lamentaba por no haber luchado y evitar lo que ahora sus ojos veían, ¿impotencia? ¿Dolor? Seguramente si y quizá más que eso, su padre, quien siempre la había considerado débil, una deshonra para el clan, ahora la protegía con su propia vida, ¿En qué momento se había olvidado de su familia? ¿En qué momento se había olvidad de su propio orgullo? Pero eso no era lo que más le importaba ahora, si no el dolor que su pecho le oprimía a su alma, un miedo aterrador, de perderlo, de perder a la única imagen paternal que le quedaba, como un balde de agua fría recordaba la imagen de una hermosa mujer de tez blanca y suave como la porcelana, de sonrisa dulce, carácter amable y noble, de largo cabello negro azulado como la noche, brillante y sedoso, imagen que era manchada con sangre y soledad, misma que en su interior había quedado al perderla._

_Y como no, en todo su clan su madre había sido la única que había creído en ella, ni si quiera su padre y luego, sin más, de un momento a otro la vida se la arrebato en una extraña misión de la cual nunca nadie le hablo, con el pasar del tiempo su autoestima bajo y de no ser por Naruto seguramente hacía mucho tiempo que se hubiese rendido y huido, pero fue gracias a él que aprendió a ver la luz de nuevo a creer en las personas y mantener el cariño que le tenía a su padre aún cuando él demostrase que no sentía lo mismo, pero con el tiempo y aunque inconscientemente la influencia de Naruto le había ayudado a ganarse parte del respeto y cariño de su padre… ahora… ¿La vida volvía a ser cruel y le arrebataba a otro ser querido? ¿De verdad? ¿Acaso no merecía ningún afecto o esperanzas? ¿Qué incluso el ser que admiraba y amaba con todo su corazón solo tuviese ojos para otra persona? Pero realmente no podía culpar a nadie ¿Quién era ella realmente? Una chica tonta, débil, tímida y cobarde que siempre hacia fallar a sus compañeros y aunque se esforzara no lograba nada, por eso no merecía nada, porque su esfuerzo no valía la pena…_

_O tal vez, todo esto se trataba de una pesadilla, si eso era, seguramente en cualquier momento despertaría agitada en su cama y esta realidad quedaría como un recuerdo reprimido en el espacio más légano y olvidado de su mente, si seguramente eso era… Más la vida le recordaba que no era así, el quejido sonoro de su padre la hizo regresar a la realidad al ver como aquel hombre retiraba con más fuerza la estaca en su pecho, haciéndolo caer al suelo sangrando._

_-Esta deberías ser tu niña –hablo con indiferencia Pain- Los padres siempre se sacrifican por amor a sus hijos ¿puedes ahora entender parte de mi dolor? –cuestionaba con voz monótona._

_¿Entender ese dolor? Si, si lo entendía y más bien lo vivía, como su garganta quemaba por querer gritar con todo su ser, más todo se ahogaba en un tortuoso nudo que no le permitía respirar, su cuerpo temblaba incontrolablemente con cada quejido que su padre emitía más ella no lograba mover su cuerpo… Miedo, si eso sentía, miedo a la muerte que frente a sus ojos se intentaba dar… Tan solo… Solo quería que alguien la ayudase… Naruto, ¡Naruto!... rogaba con su alma porque él le brindase su ayuda, pero ¿Por qué no lo hacía? ¿Por qué?... Paso su vista por el rabillo del ojo y lo vio, aún inconsciente aferrado a proteger el cuerpo de aquella joven, era una lástima que no fuese así con ella, sus ojos se abrieron cuan grandes eran al sentir como el cuerpo de su padre golpeaba contra ella por el impulso recibido al volver a intentar protegerla del ataque de Pain, más en un último segundo había podido ver como él lanzaba uno de aquellos extraños metales y en un acto reflejo dejo que se incrustara en el centro de su pecho cerca de su abdomen para evitar que golpeara a su padre y ahora ambos yacían en el suelo._

_-H-Hinata –vocifero con gran dolor Hiashi, llamando así la atención de Hinata que a pesar de lo ocurrido no había reaccionado, ni para emitir un sonido de dolor- N-No llores –suplico._

_-Pa-dre… -intento hablar más solo sangre broto de sus labios- ¿Por… qué? –quiso saber._

_-Porque… así lo quise –respondió con dificultad al intentar sacar con lentitud el que atravesaba el cuerpo de Hinata._

_-¡Pain__! –Exclamo Naruto al golpear contra él una potente patada y retirarlo del lugar, sorprendiendo levemente a Hinata por el rojo sangre que en sus ojos se mostraba los cuales había posado sobre ella por breves instantes, como si estuviese estudiando su estado._

_Sin duda lamentable, con toda su ropa malgastada, cortes profundos en cada herida y sangre brotando desde su cabeza, resbalando por su rostro, con sus ojos que parecían absortos en el dolor pero a la vez tan distantes y casi muertos, frente a ella su padre aún luchaba con la incrustación de aquella lanza negra el pecho de Hinata._

_- ¡Maldito! –grito envuelto de ira al ser rodeado por un manto de chakra rojizo el cual se liberaba en una gran explosión._

_A pesar de que Hinata aún parecía consciente no lo era del todo, podía escuchar la voz de su padre, algunos ruidos lejanos como los de una pelea la cual se alejaba más y más, pero sus ojos perlados bañados en lágrimas y sangre se mantenían fijos en el rostro sangriento de su padre el cual terminaba de retirar el hierro de su cuerpo._

_-Reacciona, por favor –suplicaba Hiashi al tocar su rostro- Por favor –repitió al momento en que una traicionera lagrima resbalo por el rabillo de su ojo, haciendo reaccionar a Hinata._

_-P-Padre –reacciono al tratar de recobrar el equilibrio y sentarse- No, por favor –suplicaba mientras trataba de revisar sus heridas._

_-N-No te preocupes por mi –hablo con dificultad- Estaré bien –intento sonreír, más un quejido lo desmintió._

_-Vaya __–hablo una voz en el aire alertándolos- Miren que tenemos aquí –continuo al momento en que debajo de la tierra comenzaba a brotar una especie de planta carnívora de gran tamaño la cual al abrirse dejaba ver a una especie de hombre con la mitad del cuerpo de color blanco y la otra mitad en color negro, sin rasgos faciales más que dos orbes amarillos._

_-¿T-Tú…? –balbuceo Hinata al verlo y reconocerlo como un miembro más de Akatsuki._

_-Al parecer sigues con vida –comento con malicia su lado blanco- Pain no es más que un tonto sentimental por dejarla vivir –continuo el lado oscuro, desconcertándolo- Pero al parecer el objetivo se cumplió –agrego el lado blanco._

_-¿A qué te refieres__? –Dijo Hinata sin entender._

_-¿No lo vez? –Cuestiono el lado blanco- El Jinchuriki ha perdido el control del Kyubi con solo imaginarte muerte –respondió burlonamente el lado oscuro, alertándola al dirigir su mirada lejos de la aldea, tras la montaña de rostros Hokage en donde una enorme explosión se hacía ver._

_-Naruto-kun… -susurro con preocupación, más un quejido llamo de nuevo su atención- ¡Padre! –exclamo preocupada al regresar su mirada a Hiashi y ver que intentaba levantarse más no tenía resultado y solo conseguía toser pequeñas cantidades de sangre._

_-Sabes… -hablo Zetsu oscuro, llamando la atención __de Hinata- Si el Jinchuriki se ha enfurecido tanto al punto de liberar seis colas con solo imaginarte muerta… ¿Qué pasaría si realmente murieras? –cuestiono con sorna riendo al haber logrado alarmarla._

_-Sí, sería bueno –apoyo su lado claro._

_Su cuerpo temblaba descontrolado, miedo, dolor, angustia, preocupación, tristeza, un mar de emociones que deseaban aflorar más todas se confundían, su cuerpo de por si estaba adolorido y al límite, de no ser porque quería ayudar a su padre seguramente estaría inconsciente en el suelo, para emporar las cosas este hombre que aparecía de la nada amenazaba con matarla solo para hacer enfurecer más a Naruto y querer quedarse con el poder en su interior… ¿Por qué Naruto? ¿Por qué ella?... Gruesas lágrimas de sal brotaban de nuevo de sus ojos ante la impotencia, el desconcierto y el dolor que le generaba no saber ni poder hacer nada… Quizá, tan solo quizá, esto era lo mejor… ¿o tal vez no?_

"_Muere" escucho decirle al momento en que varias raíces en forma de tentáculos brotaban del suelo con la punta afilada dirigiéndose con fiereza a ella, más de nuevo el quejido de su padre la hizo reaccionar, y ver como su cuerpo de nuevo se interponía entre ella y el ataque recibiéndolo directamente… ¿Por qué, porque lo hacía de nuevo? Se cuestionaba con dolor al ver como ahora su cuerpo era atravesado por cinco raíces y la sangre de Hiashi bañaba su rostro aturdido y aun distante, como si la vida se escapara de sus manos y aún no pudiese creerlo… Su corazón latía con fuerza al ritmo de su respiración desesperada como si el aire no fuese suficiente para sus pulmones y necesitase más… Un cristal blanco comenzaba a resquebrajarse en el centro por varias grietas negras las cuales parecían crecer cada vez más… Una grieta negra se formaba con cada recuerdo que en su mente pasaba los cuales solo generaban un dolor punzante en su interior._

_La muerte de su madre, los constantes fracasos en su equipo, la pelea perdida con su primo Neji, los insultos en su clan hechos por su propio padre, la forma en que siempre estuvo entrenando para ganarse el reconocimiento de Naruto más este siempre pasaba de ella en busca de Sakura, el intento de confesión que le hizo al rubio más el se preocupo más por Sakura hasta inconsciente la protegía, la lanza que atravesaba el cuerpo de su padre, las raíces que atravesaban su cuerpo y ahora solo una palabra quedaba en su cabeza… Odio…_

_-Padre… -susurro temblorosa al bajar la mirada y derramar unas pocas lagrimas, mientras Zetsu reía por su debilidad- No… No… -musitaba- No… -apretó sus puños- ¡No te lo perdonare! –levanto de golpe su mirada dejando ver al amarillo oro en sus ojos y una pupila negra que rasgaba toda su __extensión._

_-¿Qué? –Dijo sorprendido el Zetsu blanco- ¿Qué clase de chakra es este? –se cuestionaba._

_-Hinata… -dijo Hiashi al verla con sorpresa._

_Más antes de pronunciar cualquier otra palabra todo se volvió oscuro, de nuevo la lluvia caía con fuerza a medida que empezaba a aclararse el panorama, al fondo se ve a una persona de rodillas cargando un cuerpo, sus hombros temblaban descontroladamente, sus orbes platinos como la luna eran empañados con gruesas lagrimas de dolor y sufrimiento, sostenía con firmeza la mano de la persona que reposaba sobre sus piernas._

_-¿Por qué, porque lo has hecho padre? –cuestionaba Hinata entre sollozos ahogados en lagrimas, mientras apretaba con más fuerza la mano de su padre que ahora reposaba su cabeza en su regazo._

_-Hinata… -susurro Hiashi con dificultad- Ya… Ya te lo había dicho –dijo- lo hice… porque así… lo quise –completo con pequeñas muecas de dolor- __Porque… eres mi hija… -sonrió con dificultad._

_-Padre… -sollozaba con más fuerza, en una mezcla de alegría y dolor._

_-Sabes… -tosió sangre- Eres… idéntica a tu madre –comento, desconcertándola- Ella siempre fue amable con todos… Era una excelente ninja, pero demasiado noble como para querer herir a alguien… Siempre preocupándose por todos… Aún cuando eran enemigos… -narro con la mirada distante, como si en cada palabra recobrase un recuerdo perdido._

_Por su parte Hinata también revivía los cálidos momentos con su madre, más el recuerdo de perderla solo le generaba más dolor, al sentir como también la vida de su padre se le escapaba de las manos, solo rogando con el corazón estar equivocada._

_-Ya lo sabes ¿no? –Cuestiono Hiashi- Este es mi final… puedo sentirlo… y sé que tu también –comentaba con nostalgia._

_-No, No, ¡No es cierto! –Negaba rápidamente- ¡Padre… tú, tu no! –continuaba._

_-Si Hinata… -afirmaba con pesar- Pero antes… Debes saber algo… -hablo con dificultad- Tú… Tú no eres un Hyuga completamente –revelo, sorprendiéndola- Te preguntaras porque ¿no? –Cuestionaba, más solo bastaba ver los ojos de la joven para saberlo- No me queda mucho tiempo… pero te diré que para saberlo… Debes ir… a, al país del Agua ahí hay una aldea pequeña… En ella, busca a… una mujer llamada Sophie… Ella te dirá todo… -explicaba mientras sus ojos perlas parecían oscurecerse cada vez más- Sabes… Lamento nunca haber sido un buen padre para ti… pero… quiero que sepas… que… -hizo una pausa al utilizar sus últimas energías y apretar la mano de Hinata- Estoy orgulloso de ti –sonrió con orgullo._

_-Padre… -dijo sorprendida Hinata, más el sentir como Hiashi aflojaba su agarre se alerto- ¡No, no! –Negaba al ver como empezaba a cerrar sus parpados- ¡padre, no me dejes! –Suplicaba entre sollozos- ¡Padre! -._

_-Cuídate hija… No dejes que el clan Hyuga se acerque a Hanabi ni a ti… Y no lo olvides… -sus parpados cada vez se cerraban más- Se feliz –sonrió con sus últimas fuerzas, mientras una lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla._

_-¡No, padre! –Movía su cuerpo- ¡Padre, despierta por favor! ¡No me dejes! –Suplicaba entre lagrimas- ¡Te necesito, no me dejes por favor, padre! –sacudía su cuerpo más este no reaccionaba y su mano caía inerte al suelo- ¡Padre! –Grito con todas sus fuerzas- ¡Padre! -._

_-¡No! –Gritaba Hinata con voz agitada- ¡Ya basta! –suplicaba sujetando su cabeza._

_-¿En serio? –Cuestionaba con malicia la voz de aquel hombre- Por qué a mí no me parece suficientes –comento con sorna- ¡De nuevo! –ordeno._

_-¡Ah! –gritaba Hinata desesperada._

_Ya había perdido la cuenta, de cuantas veces había repetido ese mismo recuerdo de principio a fin, lleno de dolor y sufrimiento que solo lastimaba más su alma, solo quería que ese dolor desapareciese, solo eso, no pedía más, pero por favor… ¡Que todo este sufrimiento acabara!_

_-Bien, creo que puedo dejarte descansar un poco –hablo de nuevo aquel hombre- Seguramente ya has de imaginarte quien me envió ¿no? –dijo cambiando de tema, al ver como Hinata se encontraba en cuatro en medio de la nada, por sus mejillas corrían grandes gruesos caminos cristalinos de lagrimas saladas, sus ojos parecían distantes y absortos en pánico._

_-Padre… -musitaba entrecortadamente aún sumergida en el dolor, generando una risa aguda en el hombre._

_-Que niña más tonta –se burlaba- mira que dejarte llevar por las emociones de un simple recuerdo –hizo una pausa- pero como te decía antes –continuo- ¿Quieres saber quienes me enviaron, cierto? –volvió a cuestionar, más Hinata aún estaba en estado de shock- Te lo diré… Me enviaron las mismas personas que ordenaron la muerte de tu padre, los mismos que te ocultaron la muerte de tu madre, los mismos que me brindaron sus ojos para matarte –explicaba con sorna._

_-N-No… T-Te refieres… -balbuceaba con sorpresa._

_-A tu querido clan Hyuga –completo con grandeza burlona- su consejo fue muy amable al darme estos ojos que has de conocer bien, pero no pienses que solo fueron ellos, no… también fueron los consejeros de Konoha, sin embargo, la mente maestra en todo esto, aquel que mato a tu padre y a tu madre, él mismo que también mato a la familia de tu querido hermano Sasuke y ahora intenta manipularlo, él que intento matarte en aquella pelea… ¡Uchiha Madara! –finalizo con una sonora carcajada._

_Sus ojos no podrían estar más abiertos de la sorpresa, tintineando en un remolino de sentimientos que amenazaban con destruir su razón… Sumergiéndola en un abismo de oscuridad, no por un nuevo Genjutsu, sino por su propio corazón, en donde ahora se encontraba de pie con la cabeza baja haciendo sombra en sus ojos, frente a ella se hacía presente una silueta un par de centímetros más pequeña que ella, cabello azulado hasta mitad de su espalda, ojos perlados de vestimenta holgada en colores fríos._

_-Lo ves, ellos no merecen una segunda oportunidad –hablaba con frialdad la imagen de una Hinata más pequeña que ella- Ellos mataron a nuestros padres y también quieren exterminarnos a nosotras –apretando sus puños- Incluso les dieron a este sujeto ojos que no le pertenecen, sino a nuestra madre… ¡Eso es imperdonable! –Elevo ligeramente su voz- ¡Ellos deben pagar por lo que han hecho! –exclamo desesperada._

_-Odiarlo… Matarlo… Ese es tu deber… -dijo la Hinata menor con un nuevo tono de voz, era realmente frío, hasta casi macabro, como si fuese otra persona.  
_

_-Es cierto… -afirmo la Hinata mayor al apretar sus puños- ¡Él, no, ellos! -__ una corriente de energía oscura surcaba en el interior de su mente, en un plano degradado de rojos y naranjas oscuros, aquella corriente empezaba a retorcerse en su interior y lentamente empezaba a brotar de su cuerpo rodeándola completamente._

_-No te lo perdonare –musito Hinata en una voz fría y dura- aunque supliques piedad –continuaba al colocarse de pie nuevamente, sorprendiendo al hombre- ¡Te matare! –exclamo al levantar su mirada de golpe y mostrar unos ojos dorados con una pupila negra rasgada que atravesaba sus ojos._

_Aquella mirada perlada de antes la cual a pesar de mostrarse indiferente guardaba una infinidad de sentimientos frágiles, pero ahora era reemplazada por esos ojos dorados llenos de odio y rencor, sin muestras de piedad alguna con un solo objetivo… Matar… _

_-*Clan Hyuga, ancianos… Prepárense, porque mi venganza contra ustedes esta cerca* -sentencio Hinata desde su interior con una voz tan helada y acida que hasta hacía sentir los huesos de quien la escuchase temblar- *Prometo que pagaran lo que le hicieron a mi padre, a mi madre y a mi hermano* -pero aquellas palabras en su interior no se comparaba en nada con aquella mirada inundada por el dolor y el odio que comían cada vez más su corazón sumiéndolo en oscuridad- En especial tú… Uchiha Madara -._

* * *

**Bueno eso es todo, como ya habia mencionado en el capitulo anterior a partir de ahora comenzare a subir los capitulos de uno en uno ya que ya hemos alcanzado hasta el que llevo, espero y haya sido de su agrado y puedan dejarme un pequeño review para este intento de escritora**

**Sin más agradezco los comentarios de:**

**Sony9: **Gracias por tu comentario, en verdad significa mucho para mi el saber que mi historia ha podido gustarte conforme el tiempo ^^

**Bella Scullw: **Muchisimas gracias, tus comentarios siempre me hacen muy feliz y me hacen sonreir y no te preocupes que ya nos estamos dirigiendo al final de ese fic, aunque todavia falta un poco, pero cuando esta historia termine iniciare con la siguiente ^^

**moonkar: **lamento que te perdieras ^^u pero creo que no soy muy buena narrando peleas, lo siento -.- pero agradezco tu comentario ^^

**soultime: **jejeje gracias ^^ y si tienes razón con lo de shion, jejeje ese insulto saca de quizio a cualquiera, la verdad para ser sincera lo copie de Kenichi, de como le dice Kizara Miu, jajaja la verdad casi muero de la risa cuando se lo dijo jejeje y no pude evitar colocarlo en mi fic ^^

**Ahora si me despido, no sin antes decirle que he realizado un nuevo ending para el fic, espero y puedan pasarse por mi perfil para verlo en la sección de ending's**

**cuidense!**

**sayo!**


	38. Capitulo 37: Traición

**Bueno... primero que nada, me disculpo por la notoria tardanza -.- en verdad no era mi intención, pero la universidad me abosorve mucho tiempo, sin contar unos problemas personales que ya he solucionado, pero agradezco su paciencia y sus comentarios ^^ no saben lo feliz que me hacen espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado ^^**

**Ya saben, Naruto y sus personajes, pertenecen al grande y único Masashi Kishimoto-sensei!**

**La historia me pertenece a mí! y las faltas de ortografía son gratis!**

* * *

**Capitulo 37: Traición**

El viento soplaba con fuerza, las hojas de los arboles se mecían intranquilas golpeando sus ramas entre sí, la infinita oscuridad de la noche confundía su reflejo en un par de pupilas color ónix en las cuales un pequeño orbe blanco se hacía presente al reflejar en sus ojos la luna que brillaba en el cielo, varios mechones de cabello azabache se mecían con el viento.

"_Los tonos rojizos del atardecer se mezclaban y fundían con el sol desapareciendo lentamente hacia el horizonte, el bullicio alegre de voces infantiles al salir corriendo de un gran edificio, algunos en grupos otros solos o en parejas conversando amenamente entre amigos, de entre todos ellos destacaba el suspiro unisonó de despertaba un pequeño niño de siete años de cabello azabache y ojos negros al caminar despreocupadamente por el pequeño corredor que conducía hacia la salida de aquel edificio, mientras varias niñas detrás de él suspiraban o le llamaban, más él solo las ignoraba._

_-*Que niñas tan molestas* -se quejaba interiormente Sasuke- *¿Dónde estará Hinata? Se suponía que nos iríamos juntos a casa* -se cuestionaba al dirigir su mirada por los alrededores de manera casi imperceptible ante los demás._

_-¡Ah! –Se escucho un grito a lo lejos- ¡No es justo ¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo? –exclamaba desesperado, llamando la atención de Sasuke._

_-*Pero que sujeto tan escandaloso* -se quejaba al escuchar de nuevo otro grito desesperado de aquella voz tan sonora._

_-¡De nuevo! –se proponía sonoramente un pequeño rubio de ojos azules, al lanzar varios shuriken hacia una poste de madera, más todos se desviaron de su trayecto impactándose en el tronco de un árbol, en la pared, en el suelo y hasta cerca de un nido de aves- ¡No otra vez! –se quejaba el rubio._

_-*Es ese chico… Naruto…* -identificaba Sasuke de mala gana al pequeño- *Pero que torpe* -decía al ver como de nuevo fallaba en su intento por incrustar los shuriken en el poste._

_-Naruto-kun… -fue el murmullo de una suave voz la que llamo su atención dirigiéndola hacia el tronco de un árbol a unos metros frente a él, encontrándose con una pequeña niña de su misma edad, cabello corto de color negro azulado como la noche y ojos perlados._

_-*Hinata* -se sorprendió de verla._

_-No te rindas… -susurraba- ánimo… Naruto-kun… -alentaba tan bajo que su voz podría fácilmente confundirse con la brisa del viento, más lo que llamo la atención de Sasuke fue el ver como ella se aferraba al tronco con las mejillas sonrojadas, tan absorta en Naruto que ni siquiera había notado su presencia._

_-*Pero que…* -intentaba concluir, antes de apretar sus puños, por alguna razón el verla apoyar a Naruto le enfurecía, no sabía cómo explicarlo, pero simplemente se sentía molesto, muy molesto- ¿Qué haces aquí Hinata? –cuestiono fríamente al aparecer detrás de ella cuidando de no ser descubierto también por el rubio._

_-¡Ah! –exclamo asustada Hinata, más no tan fuerte como para llamar la atención de Naruto- Sa-Sasuke-kun… -identifico avergonzada- Yo… bueno… -balbuceo._

_-Quedamos en que nos iríamos juntos a casa –recordó enfadado._

_-Lo… siento –se disculpo Hinata con la cabeza baja- N-No era mi intención… hacerte esperar –dijo en voz baja._

_-Hmp –frunció su expresión al ver la tristeza en los ojos de la pequeña- No importa –dijo al girar su vista hacia un lado- solo vámonos –finalizo al tomar su mano y tirar de ella hacia la salida, cuidando que nadie los viese."_

-Tonta –musito Sasuke al aire, al quitar su mirada de aquel majestuoso astro lunar.

-¡Hinata! –gritaba Naruto con todas su fuerzas al golpear aquella barrera que cubría la zona en la que tanto la aludida como su contrincante peleaban, más hacia varios minutos que se habían detenido uno frente al otro sin moverse.

"_-Odiarlo… Matarlo… Ese es mi deber -._

_-Esta niña –decía en un estado de shock al ver como una joven de largo cabello negro azulado como la noche de tez blanca, ojos dorados con una pupila negra rasgada por toda la extensión del ojo, de los cuales se desprendía una gran cantidad de odio en su interior, sumándole un aura maligna de un tono naranja rojizo mezclado con violeta negrizco."_

-Interesante… -murmuraba una voz masculina entre las tinieblas, al momento en que varias nubes permitían el paso a la luz de la luna iluminar su silueta.

Una larga capa negra con nubes rojas que ondeaba al compas del viento, al igual que unos cortos y puntiagudos mechones de cabello negro, de los cuales resaltaba una máscara en forma de espiral de color naranja en donde se abría una pequeña obertura circular dejando ver el rojo sangre de su ojo derecho.

-Parece que al fin veré si ella es igualmente capaz de odiar como Sasuke –comentaba con diversión al fijar su vista en el horizonte donde resaltaba el color violeta de una barrera entre los árboles.

"_-Vaya, con que al fin has dejado ver tu poder –comentaba con burla una hombre de cabello negro al igual que su vestimenta, ojos de un color rojo como la sangre, una pupila negra y alrededor de ella tres pequeños remolinos de color blanco, sobre sus sienes resaltaban varias venas de cada lado._

_-Tú también… -musito al dar un paso adelante._

_Sorprendiendo al hombre de cabello negro, puesto que en menos de un parpadeo Hinata había desaparecido y reaparecido detrás de él, manteniendo la frialdad en su mirada._

_-Debes… –continuo a su oído-Morir… Hyuga Ko –finalizo ante la sorpresa y miedo mezclados en la mirada del hombre frente a ella."_

-¡Hinata! –continuaba gritando Naruto desde el exterior de la barrera, intentando romperla con otra infinidad de golpes y ataques, más ninguno resultaba.

-*Naruto…* -pensaba Sakura al ver a Naruto luchar contra la barrera- *¿Acaso tú…?* -se cuestionaba al ver al interior de la barrera, la espalda de Hinata quien aún permanecía inmóvil.

-¡Ah! –el grito desgarrador de Ko alerto tanto a Sakura como a Naruto, dirigiendo su vista a él, encontrándolo arrodillado, retorciéndose del dolor entre gritos cada vez más fuertes, al instante en que Hinata daba un paso hacia adelante.

-Realmente creíste que esa ilusión tan débil podría derrotarme –comento Hinata con desdén frívolo al estar frente al joven- ¿Eh, Ko? –Continuo con cierta burla debajo de aquella mascara blanca que cubría su rostro- Bueno… -hizo una pequeña pausa- Es hora… De empezar con el juego –finalizo al levantar su rostro y mostrar el fugaz color dorado oscuro de sus ojos, mientras su rostro se deformaba con una ligera sonrisa sádica, sedienta de sangre debajo de su máscara.

-¡Hinata! –exclamo Naruto en una mezcla de alivio y alegría, más su sonrisa se congelo al ver como la aludida desprendía una aura más oscura y fría y justo cuando daba un paso más hacia adelante toda esa energía que se desprendía de su cuerpo salía disparada en una potente ráfaga de viento mezclado con chakra la cual logro resquebrajar la barrera como si de vidrio frágil se tratase y lentamente caía al suelo.

-¿Pero cómo…? –intento decir Sakura más su pregunta quedo al aire cuando observo como Hinata levantaba a su contrincante sin mucho esfuerzo del suelo tomándolo por el cuello elevándolo varios centímetros del suelo para luego soltarlo y propinarle un potente golpe en el abdomen mandándolo a volar varios kilómetros de distancia arrastrando a su paso una gran cantidad de arboles- I-Increíble… -musito anonadada.

-Esa… Es… ¿Hinata? –decía aún incrédulo el rubio, antes de reaccionar- ¡Hay que ir a ayudarla! –exclamo al salir corriendo haciendo reaccionar a Naruto.

-¡¿Eh? ¡Naruto, espera! –intento detenerlo, más el rubio ya estaba lejos.

-¡Hinata! –Grito Naruto al estar cerca, más ella parecía no haberle escuchado- ¡Hinata eso fue asombroso! –Alago el rubio con una sonrisa, más se extraño del aura oscura que se desprendía de la joven y esa sombra misteriosa que se sentía tras aquella mascara blanca- ¿Hinata? -.

-Así que tiene más trucos del que pensé –comento Hinata al aire extrañando al rubio.

Un poderoso estruendo se dejo sentir en todo el lugar al instante en que se elevaba del suelo un imponente dragón de piedra estremeciendo la superficie con un gran rugido, momento en el cual Naruto se coloco enfrente de Hinata en un amago de protegerla preparándose para el combate al crear un clon el cual reunía una gran cantidad de energía dándole la forma de una esfera giratoria.

-¡Rasengan! –exclamo al lanzarse sobre el dragón e intentar destruirlo más este fue más rápido al esquivarlo y golpearlo con su cola impactándolo contra el suelo un par de metros a la par de Hinata.

-¡Tsk! –bufo con indiferencia Hinata al ver de reojo al rubio a través de aquella sombra en su máscara anbu.

-Ugh. –Musito adolorido el rubio al tratar de reincorporarse de aquel golpe- Demonios… Me distraje –se reprendía al estar en pie, sosteniendo su abdomen con uno de sus brazos.

-Naruto… -hablo Hinata secamente llamando la atención del rubio.

-¿Qué ocurre Hinata? –cuestiono adolorido más aún extrañado por aquel tono tan frívolo en su voz.

-No te metas en esto –ordeno con resentimiento antes de dar un gran salto al aire y realizar varios sellos con sus manos- ¡Kuchiyose no jutsu! (口寄せの術, _**Kuchiyose no jutsu**_ técnica de invocación) –exclamo al instante en que una gran explosión se hacía presente y al esfumarse dejaba paso a enormes llamaradas de fuego las cuales lentamente cambiaban de color dorado a un azul zafiro brillante y desaparecían convirtiéndose en grandes y brillantes plumas azules que daban paso a un enorme ave fénix de un color azul fuego brillante que chillaba con fuerza.

-Vaya, así que la pequeña Hinata-sama al fin ha aprendido un par de trucos –comentaba Ko con una sonrisa burlona al quedar de pie sobre la cabeza del enorme dragón de piedra.

-Hinata-sama –hablaba con respeto el fénix.

-No tengas compasión de ellos Hayai –ordenaba Hinata fríamente.

-¡Entendido! –afirmo el ave, antes de lanzarse al ataque con el dragón de piedra.

Hayai embestido con fuerza por el centro al dragón más este mostro tener una gran resistencia, por otro lado sobre sus cabezas se libraba una fiera batalla de espadas entre Hinata y Ko… El filo de sus espadas chocando con fuerza en el aire aún cuando ambas criaturas se habían separado para librar su combate en una nueva embestida.

-¡Hayai! –llamo Hinata, al instante en que el ave se elevaba para atraparle en su lomo y ella concentraba chakra en su manos hasta hacerlo visible y de él se desprendieran varias chispas eléctricas que chocaban entre sí formando el sonido del trinar de mil aves en el cielo- Ahora… ¡Chidori! (千鳥, _Chidori_ millar de pájaros) –exclamo al instante en que Hayai abría su pico para liberar una gran cantidad de fuego el cual se combinaba con las ondas eléctricas del Chidori de Hinata creando un ataque de fuego y rayo más poderoso.

-¡Hmp! –bufo Ko, para luego realizar varios sellos de mano- Doton: Doryūdan (elemento tierra, misil-dragón de tierra) –finalizo al posar su mano sobre el lomo del dragón mientras este abría sus fauces y liberaba grandes misiles de lodo a una velocidad impresionante.

Ambos ataques chocaron con gran fuerza liberando una honda de fuerza que estremeció la tierra, ambos lados luchando por prevalecer ante el otro… Por su parte Naruto cubría sus ojos del fuerte aire, mientras Sakura luchaba por mantener el equilibrio.

-¡Sakura-chan! –Llamo el rubio a la joven- ¡Debes irte y poner a todas las personas a salvo! –ordeno al ver de reojo a todos los soldados, sirvientes y ambos feudales luchando por siquiera tener un poco de equilibrio.

-Pero Naruto… -intento protestar.

-¡No te preocupes por mí, yo estaré bien! –Sonrió con seguridad- ¡Debo ayudar a Hinata, tú ve y resguarda a todos los demás! –dijo al tratar de avanzar.

-Naruto… -dijo al ver que él comenzaba a darle la espalda.

-¡No te quedes ahí parada, solo ve! –regaño antes de girarse completamente.

-¡Sí! –afirmo un poco indecisa, más luego se retiro para tener ayudara a los civiles y feudales a salvo del campo de batalla.

-*No dejare que Hinata cargué con toda la responsabilidad* -se convecina Naruto al avanzar- *¡Yo también luchare a su lado!* -dijo al levantar su mirada y mostrar el color dorado de sus ojos por el cual atravesaba una pupila rectangular de forma horizontal y sus parpados mostraban un color naranja rojizo.

Sin embargo su atención fue robada por una sensación fría que erizaba su piel, como imanes opuestos su mirada se poso en Hinata, más sus parpados se abrieron cuan grandes eran al notar cierta aura maligna a su alrededor, aún así no tuvo mucho tiempo de meditarlo al percatarse que Ko se lanzaba de nuevo al ataque con Hinata, esta vez con su puño en lo alto mientras ella lo esquivaba con rapidez.

-*¡No hay tiempo para las preocupaciones, tengo que ayudarla!* -se convenció a sí mismo al sacudir la cabeza- ¡Kuchiyose no jutsu! (口寄せの術, _**Kuchiyose no jutsu**_ técnica de invocación) –exclamo después de haber realizado varias posiciones de manos.

Una enorme nube de humo se hizo presente y de ella salía un enorme sapo de color rojo con una cicatriz sobre su ojo izquierdo, una pipa gigante y un chaleco azul oscuro.

-¿Hey mocoso para que me has llamado en esta ocasión? –Cuestiono Gamabunta sin mucho afán, más al ver que el enfrentamiento entre Hayai y el enorme dragón de piedra se hacía más intenso su mirada se torno sombría- Ya veo –susurro analizando sus movimientos- ¡Sube enano! –ordeno.

-¡No tienes porque decirlo! –exclamo Naruto al subir a su cabeza.

Las fuertes embestidas entre ambas criaturas se tornaban cada vez más potentes, pero poco importaba eso para quienes sobre sus cabezas peleaban, lo único importante era ganar para uno y para otro acabar completamente con el contrario más no contaron con la repentina intervención de Gamabunta al tomarlos por sorpresa y separarlos con un gran golpe a ambas criaturas y por consecuente a ellos impactándolos contra el suelo y llevándose consigo varios árboles a su paso.

-Tsk –mascullo por lo bajo Hinata al reincorporarse, apretando sus dientes al notar como la máscara de yeso en su cara comenzaba a resquebrajarse por la mitad.

-Ese mocoso –hablaba Ko al levantarse junto con su dragón y dirigir su vista hacia el frente donde Naruto y Gamabunta se interponían entre él y Hinata- ¡¿Quién te crees tú para interferir en nuestro combate? –cuestiono molesto.

-¡Uzumaki Naruto! –Exclamo con fuerza- ¡Y no dejare que le pongas un dedo encima a Hinata! –declaro con seguridad antes de lanzarse al ataque junto con Gamabunta.

Por su parte Hayai se reincorporaba con dificultad, una de sus alas parecía sangrar por alguna herida aún así luchaba con fuerza por restablecerse, pero su mirada se poso en la persona a su par, sus ojos se contrajeron grandemente por la impresión al ver como una ráfaga de chakra envolvía el cuerpo de Hinata, una mezcla de colores rojos y naranjas en distintas tonalidades… Uno a uno pequeños fragmentos de yeso caían al suelo mientras el sonido de aquel material resquebrajándose terminaba en un "track" que confirmaba su rompimiento completo… Lentamente aquella mascara de yeso blanco con decoraciones rojas caía lentamente al suelo en dos partes.

-Hinata-sama… -murmuraba Hayai.

-Vete –musito Hinata con voz trémula.

Al instante el fénix desapareció en una llamarada de fuego rojizo hasta desvanecerse… Por su parte Naruto continuaba en su pelea, sin embargo había tenido grandes dificultades, ya que al parecer Ko también podía copiar sus movimientos y sus ataques, más no con tanta fuerza, pero si con la suficiente para causarle daños… Sin embargo una sonrisa adornaba su rostro, tenía un plan el cual no tardo en poner en marcha.

-*¡Hiraishin no jutsu!* (飛雷神の術, _Hiraishin no jutsu_ Técnica del dios del trueno volador) –exclamo a sus adentros al transportarse a una gran velocidad desde la cabeza de Gamabunta hasta quedar atrás de Ko en menos de un parpadeo, dejando en el aire la silueta fugaz del amarillo dorado de su cabello.

-¡Hmp! –bufo con burla Ko al ver por el rabillo del ojo a Naruto- Ni creas que eso te funcionara –dijo al esquivar un kunai previamente lanzado en su dirección- Que desperdicio de una técnica tan única –comento con desdén.

-¡Hn! –bufo Naruto- Eso crees –sonrió por lo bajo, ya que el kunai había atravesado el espacio cerca de su mejilla y el final de su oreja, dejando una leve cortada- ¡ahora! –Hizo una posición de manos- *Kage Bunshin no jutsu* (影分身の術, _Kage Bunshin no jutsu_? técnica de replicación de sombra) –dijo en sus adentros- ¡**Shihō Happō Shuriken no jutsu!**(Técnica de shuriken masivo multidireccional 施方はっぽ手裏剣の術) –exclamo.

Los ojos de Ko se abrieron de gran manera al ver como aquel kunai que había cortado su mejilla ahora se transformaba en una réplica exacta de Naruto y al instante era rodado por muchas más que le dirigían un ataque múltiple con shurikens las cuales se dirigían directo a él, pero una sonrisa secreta se dibujo en los labios de Ko.

-Tú no lo sabes pero aún tengo un haz bajo la manga –sonrió triunfante al concentrar su chakra en la palma de sus manos y cada poro de su cuerpo- Hakkeshō: Kaiten (八卦掌・回天, _Hakkeshō: Kaiten_ Manipulación del círculo celestial, giro celestial) –dijo antes de intentar dar un paso hacia adelante para poder iniciar su técnica- ¿Qué? –se sorprendió al no poder mover ni un solo musculo en su cuerpo más que su cabeza la cual giraba de un lado a otro.

Quizá la sorpresa y el miedo no pudieron reflejarse aún más en su mirada al ver fugazmente la silueta siniestra de una joven de largo cabello azulado como la noche, unos ojos fríos y oscuros con una sonrisa sádica en sus labrios no tan pequeña ni tan grande pero lo suficiente para deformar su rostro y tornarlo en uno hermoso y aterrador.

-¡Ah! –Pronuncio un sonoro grito de dolor Ko al recibir de lleno el ataque, al momento en que el dragón de piedra se resquebrajaba y desaparecía, por su parte él caía a gran velocidad al suelo- *Este es… el fin…* -divagaba en su mente, al momento en que un recuerdo llegaba a su cabeza… La imagen tierna e infantil de una niña de cabello corto de un color azul oscuro como la noche con luces azules, grandes y expresivos ojos opalinos llenos de dulzura, piel suave y blanca con un gracioso sonroso en sus mejillas con una sonrisa angelical.

"_-¡Ko! –Exclamaba la pequeña Hinata de cuatro años al correr hacia él- ¡Mira! –Dijo al mostrarle una pequeña piedra con la curiosa forma de un gato- ¿No es bonita? –continuo risueña- La encontré esta mañana en el parque –sonrió con dulzura hacia él._

_-Me alegro mucho por usted, Hinata-sama –sonrió dulcemente Ko._

_-¡Hinata! –se escucho una voz a lo lejos llamándola._

_-ah… -musito débilmente Hinata al reconocer la voz, haciendo que su sonrisa se borrase por completo._

_-Hinata-sama –llamo Ko con amabilidad- Vaya con su padre, le prometo que cuando terminen jugare con usted –sonrió._

_-¿E-Enserio? –dijo ella no muy segura._

_-Si –afirmo tranquilamente._

_-De acuerdo –pronuncio más tranquila- ¡Adiós Ko! –se despidió con una sonrisa inocente y pura"_

-*Hinata-sama…* -se decía al recordarla- *En verdad… lo siento…* -cerro sus parpados- *Ojala y algún día… Puedas perdonarme* -sonrió con tristeza.

Sin embargo sus parpados se abrieron ligeramente al sentir como su cuerpo era atrapado en el aire, encontrándose con el tono azul noche del cabello de Hinata.

-Hi-Hinata… sama… -intento articular, cambiando su vista por el de la pequeña e inocente Hinata.

"_-¡Adiós Ko! -."_

-Adiós Ko –.

-Vaya, sin duda el odio que lleva en su interior es casi tan grande como el de Sasuke –comentaba complacido Madara desde la distancia, donde una sonrisa se formaba en su ojo derecho.

-Así es –afirmo una voz femenina tras él.

-Veo que te has fortalecido –dijo al aire Madara- Espero que en esta ocasión si seas capaz de dar un buen combate contra tu hermano –continuo al colocarse de pie sobre la punta de aquel árbol y girarse lentamente- Hinata –completo al ver frente a él a una joven de largo cabello negro azulado como la noche, piel nívea y ojos de un tono dorado oscurecido con el odio por el cual atravesaba una pupila rasgada de forma vertical en toda la extensión de cada ojo.

-Por lo único que deberías preocuparte ahora es por ti –dijo desafiante Hinata, mientras un suave sonido como el de una sonrisa formándose tras aquella máscara se dejo escuchar- Iré por ti Uchiha Madara… No lo olvides –sentencio antes de atravesar su cuerpo con una katana blanca, pero este desaparecía en un remolino que se perdía en el interior de su ojo derecho.

-La que debe cuidarse eres tú –se escucho su voz burlesca antes de desaparecer.

Al instante en que el cuerpo de Hinata era atravesado por la hoja de una katana y desaparecía en una nube de humo, dejando ver tras ella una silueta oscura.

-Tonta –musito secamente aquella voz masculina antes de desaparecer en unas llamas oscuras que consumían su cuerpo.

Una lágrima traicionera resbalo por las mejillas de Ko antes de caer al vacío oscuro, en ella el reflejo de la que una vez fue una niña pura e inocente, la cual con el reflejo de la luna cambiaba a una mujer fría y sádica… Sus ojos opalinos llenos de dulzura ahora cambiaban a unos dorados con una pupila rasgada que les atravesaba inundados por el dolor y el odio… Finalmente la lagrima se perdía en la oscuridad y como si se tratase de un reflejo en el corazón.

Un plano blanco completamente en donde una lagrima caía en su centro abriendo en ella grandes grietas oscuras que se resquebrajaban una a uno hasta que finalmente como si de vidrio se tratase se rompían en varios fragmentos dejando ahora un plano oscuro en donde se alargaban dos finos parpados los cuales se abrían lentamente mostrando el tono dorado de unos ojos inundados en odio y una risilla se escuchaba en el fondo mezcla de tristeza, dolor y odio.

Naruto veía sorprendido y contrariado aquella escena, aun recordaba como en medio de su último ataque el cual había surtido efecto su contrincante caía lentamente al vacio sorpresivamente Hinata apareció de la nada atrapando su cuerpo y ahora… El chillar agudo de un cuervo lo trajo a la realidad… Varias plumas negras caían alrededor de Hinata quien ahora le daba la espalda a él, mientras los cuervos revoloteaban desenfrenados enfrente de ella devorando y peleando cada parte del cuerpo de aquel hombre, salpicando la sangre a su alrededor.

Lo que alguna vez fue un cuerpo inerte de un hombre, ahora no era más que sobras y sangre que los cuervos habían dejado, pero entre una parte de carne, sangre y hueso destacaba el color blanco de ambos globos oculares en el suelo, los cuales con total tranquilidad Hinata tomaba, sin embargo al agacharse una gota de sangre resbalo por su mejilla, su rostro de piel nívea ahora con sus habituales ojos opalinos más fríos e indiferentes que antes se encontraba manchado en gran parte por la sangre del que alguna vez fue… Hyuga Ko, su primer protector, su primer amigo y confidente, pero también uno de sus más grandes traidores… Sin más deposito aquellos globos oculares dentro de un frasco antes de hacerlos desaparecer en el interior de un pergamino.

-Hinata –musito Naruto, no sabía porque, pero… por alguna razón el ver su silueta de espaldas ahora frente a los restos de aquel sujeto… le generaba una profunda tristeza hacia ella, más despertó de sus pensamientos al verla girarse hacia él.

Sus parpados se abrieron ligeramente, quizá fue su imaginación pero… juraría que por una milésima de segundo cuando Hinata se giro, sus ojos habían tenido un color dorado con una pupila negra rasgando su extensión de forma vertical… Quizá solo fue su imaginación, aún así, ese fragmento de segundo basto para que un nuevo sentimiento surgiera en él… La melancolía y el dolor a algo desconocido, como si esos ojos ya los hubiese visto antes… pero… ¿Dónde?

Sin ser conocedor que en el interior de su mente, dentro de aquella jaula que encerraba al demonio en su interior unos parpados se abrían completamente, dejando ver el rojo sangre de sus ojos sombríos los cuales eran atravesados por unas pupilas negras rasgando la extensión de sus ojos de forma vertical.

La misión continuo sin ningún otro contratiempo, la junta entre ambos feudales se llevo a cabo en la cual la princesa Haruna y el joven Kakei habían decretado un nuevo orden y reglamento con bases solidas hacerla de la nueva alianza entre el país de las verduras y el del arroz… Por su parte Hinata se había separado completamente de ellos, limitándose a cumplir su misión de guardaespaldas del príncipe Kakei ignorando cualquier frase o intento de palabra por parte de sus compañeros, en especial de Naruto… Incluso hasta podrían decir que era como si ella jamás en su vida los hubiese visto y aún así es como si ellos no estuvieran frente a ella, en un ocasión llego a chocar accidentalmente contra Naruto y Sakura que se dirigían al comedor sin embargo continuo su camino sin inmutarse o ver hacia atrás… Una mirada vacía y sin alma, eso era lo que sus ojos reflejaban debajo de aquella máscara de yeso blanca con aquella rajadura por el centro.

Varios matices rojos y rosas se mezclaban en el cielo hasta perderse en el horizonte persiguiendo al sol, las aves y los animales comenzaban a esconderse en sus hogares preparándose para la noche, mientras los animales y aves nocturnos comenzaba a hacer su aparición, en las ramas de los arboles fugazmente se escuchaba el sonido de los saltos y casi invisibles eran las siluetas de aquellos tres shinobis que ahora se abrían paso, al frente una joven de largo cabello azulado con una máscara de yeso con una rajadura que le atravesaba en el centro, atrás un joven rubio de ojos azules y a su par una joven de cabello corto extrañamente de un color rosado y ojos verdes como el jade.

-Hinata ¿Por qué no descansamos? –Cuestiono Naruto, más no recibió respuesta alguna- ¡Hinata! –Intento hablar más fuerte- *Me está ignorando de nuevo* -se decía el rubio con un notorio tic sobre sus ojos.

-Naruto mejor ya ni lo intentes –hablo Sakura llamando su atención

-Sakura-chan –dijo sorprendido el rubio- pero… -.

-Mejor descansemos nosotros –propuso, interrumpiendo la protesta del rubio.

-ah… -intento articular para luego regresar su vista a Hinata, quien se encontraba al frente sin frenar sus saltos ni inmutarse por sus palabras, dudo por un segundo- de acuerdo –acepto no muy convencido.

Al poco tiempo tanto Naruto como Sakura se encontraban en un pequeño claro del bosque, mientras Hinata continuaba su camino dejándolos atrás… El aire que se respiraba era tranquilo aunque de cierta forma incomodo pero aliviador, un sonoro suspiro de satisfacción se dejo escuchar en todo el lugar.

-¡Hay que bien se siente! –exclamo Sakura al poder estirar su cuerpo hacia arriba y luego caer suavemente sentada en un tronco cercano- ¡Necesitaba un descanso! –sonrió.

-Tienes razón Sakura-chan –sonrió Naruto al estirar su brazos hacia arriba y hacer unos pocos ejercicios para relajarse- Ah, este lugar es bastante tranquilo –dijo al dejar caer su cuerpo sentado en la hierba y recostarlo contra la sombra de un árbol.

La brisa fresca golpeaba sus mejillas desenredando unos pocos mechones de su cabello rubio, su vista fija en el hermoso paisaje que aquellas pequeñas luces filtrándose entre las hojas de los arboles le brindaba, el relajante canto de las aves nocturnas al fondo, todo en una total armonía, aunque quizá en su interior no sucediese lo mismo… No, estaba triste y lo gracioso es que ni siquiera él entendía el motivo o quizás si… En su mente solo esta aquel efímero instante en que los ojos de Hinata habían mostrado aquel tono dorado tan oscuro y frívolo que lejos de causarle miedo, solo generaron tristeza… Un suspiro escapo de sus labios, algo en él le decía que no era la primera vez que presenciaba esa mirada, pero también le decía que debía alejarse de ella y lejos de consolarlo solo lo lastimaba más… La razón… simple, si él se alejaba de esa mirada también significaba alejarse de quien la poseyera y esa era Hinata.

¡No!, no podía alejarse de ella, no debía, Hinata lo necesitaba para volver a sonreír como en el pasado y él… No quería alejarse de ella, le había costado mucho darse cuenta del amor que le tenía y ahora que lo sabía y que este también era correspondido no iba a dejarla, por nada… Una melancólica sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios al recordar aquel momento entre él y Hinata en la mansión Uchiha antes de la misión.

"_Por su parte el rubio disfrutaba lo que sus ojos presenciaban, aquel fuerte tono carmesí en sus mejillas, sus ojos brillando con ilusión y en sus labios aunque intentase reprimirla, era una sonrisa pequeña._

_-No intentes controlarla –le susurro al colocar su mano ahuecada en la mejilla del rostro de Hinata, acariciando con la yema del pulgar los labios de Hinata- Te ves más hermosa cuando sonríes –afirmo acercando su rostro._

_-Na-Naruto… -susurro con la voz temblándole, lo cual para el rubio fue como una melodía para sus oídos._

_-Solo déjame estar a tu lado ¿sí? –cuestiono con dulzura, rodeándola con su brazo libre."_

-*¿Su hermano…?* -se cuestionaba Naruto- *¿pero cómo?... Que yo recuerde la familia Uchiha y Hyuga no comparten ningún vinculo o algo y ellos menos* -reflexionaba, ignorando ser el objeto de la mirada de Sakura.

-Naruto –intento llamarlo, sin embargo no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para sacarlo de sus pensamientos, extrañando así a la joven, puesto que eran contadas las veces en que él hacia eso, la curiosidad la invadió y se acerco a él- Oye Naruto –le hablo estando frente a él, aún así el rubio seguía metido en sus pensamientos incluso aunque su mirada fuese al frente no era a ella a quien veía.

-*Por más que lo pienso… no hay forma en que ellos sean hermanos de sangre, aunque… Puede que ella le haya tomado cariño desde su niñez y se identifique con él por aquellos sucesos y se sienta igual que yo hacia él… Una amistad fuerte que casi es como una hermandad…* -continuaba reflexionando con la mirada perdida- *Pero si es así… supongo que eso explica porque ella lo defiende tanto, digo… Yo también hago lo mismo, aún así… no puedo evitar sentir una extraña opresión en mi pecho* -suspiro con pesar al visualizar la imagen una joven de cabello largo negro azulado como la noche, ojos opalinos como la luna con ligero toque lavanda bastante suave que solo realzaba su hermosura, una nariz pequeña y delicada al igual que sus labios que dibujaban una sutil sonrisa acompañada de un tono carmesí en sus mejillas dándole un toque infantil y tierno "Naruto-kun…" era lo que de aquellos labios escapaba en sus recuerdos- Hinata… -musito en un suspiro casi insonoro al cerrar los ojos.

-*¿Hinata? * -se decía sorprendida la joven, ya que aunque sus palabras se confundían con el suspiro tan bajo fue lo suficientemente audible para ella, dejando un efímero deje de tristeza, el cual cambio rápidamente a una ligera sonrisa mientras acercaba su rostro al del joven deteniéndose a escasos centímetros de él- ¡Naruto! –grito frente a él.

-¡Ah! –grito sorprendido de tal forma que brinco en su sitio antes de moverse y caer al suelo- ¡Sakura-chan! –exclamo a modo de reproche luego de haberse repuesto del golpe- ¿Quieres matarme de un susto? –cuestiono indignado.

-Tú tienes la culpa por andar tan metido en tus pensamientos y no escuchar cuando te hablo –se defendió Sakura cruzándose de brazos.

-Ya, está bien, lo siento –se disculpo al levantarse sonriendo tontamente al colocar una mano tras su nuca de forma despreocupada y nerviosa- *Al menos no me golpeo* -se decía con una sonrisa nerviosa- ¿Qué me decías? –cuestiono inocente.

-Te iba a preguntar que si tenías hambre, así comíamos algo antes de reanudar el camino hacia la aldea –respondió Sakura más tranquila.

-Pues… -intento decir el rubio, sin embargo su estomago rugió fuertemente respondiendo por él haciéndolo reír avergonzadamente- sí, creo que si tengo hambre –respondió sonriente, la cual fue devuelta por Sakura… No paso mucho para que ambos se encontraran enfrascados en una amena conversación sobre temas triviales disfrutando de onigiris y té previamente regalados por la princesa Haruna.

"_Naruto…kun…"_

Suave murmullo que el viento llevaba hasta los oídos de aquel rubio, no solo deleitando sus oídos si no su corazón… Una fuerte explosión se dejo escuchar en lo alto del bosque retumbando el eco entre las copas de los árboles y meciendo la tierra hasta aquel armonioso claro del bosque alertando a ambos jóvenes, seguido de un sonoro grito suficiente para acabar con aquella tranquilidad que había llegado al corazón del rubio haciendo vibrar su corazón con temor.

-¡Hinata! –grito sin pensarlo antes de salir corriendo en su dirección.

-¡Naruto, espérame! –alcanzo escuchar por parte de Sakura antes de empezar a saltar por encima de los arboles.

-¡Ríndete, estas rodeada! –exclamo con superioridad un hombre alto con una capa negra y una máscara de yeso blanca pintada "anbus" dedujo con anterioridad.

-¡Agh! –bufo Hinata.

Justo en el centro de un oscuro plano del bosque había sido rodeada por un total de 10 anbus, pudo acabar con dos, pero ahora el resto la tenía rodeada, cinco sostenían una cadena cada uno la cual terminaba uniéndose con otras alrededor de su cuerpo, y los otros tres estaban en un rango de distancia ligeramente más separado formando una barrera piramidal de chakra para impedir su escape, como si no fuese suficiente que aquellas cadenas neutralizaran el chakra y le enviaran descargas eléctricas a su cuerpo cada vez que hacia un movimiento peligroso con el objetivo de escapar.

-Tsk –musito por lo bajo al no ver ninguna posibilidad de escapar, aquel último ataque que había usado consumió más de su chakra del que había imaginado, sin contar que cuando pensaba que se había librado de ellos sorpresivamente la capturaron con aquellas cadenas, aunque si lo veía de otra forma para alguien que la conociese bien no se estaba esforzando mucho en escapar o si.

-¡Oigan ustedes! –se escucho una voz masculina en lo alto del cielo, llamando la atención de todos.

-¿Qué? –se cuestionaron los anbus al subir su mirada.

-*Demonios* -pensó Hinata.

-¡Dejen en paz a Hinata! –ordeno Naruto al caer desde el cielo cubierto por los rayos de la luna, con una esfera giratoria hecha de chakra en su mano derecha la cual impactaba con fuerza en el centro del lugar ocasionando una gran explosión contra la barrera piramidal de tres que protegía a Hinata en el centro.

-¿Pero qué…? –intento cuestionar uno de los anbus que conformaba aquella barrera piramidal al haberse alejado por la explosión una vez el humo comenzaba a dispersarse justo en el centro a la par de Hinata intentando romper las cadenas con un kunai se encontraba Naruto.

-¡Aléjate! –intervinieron los otros dos anbus de la barrera al atacar a Naruto con una katana respectivamente de cada uno destruyendo a su paso varios clones creados con anterioridad y dirigiéndose al real pero este las cuales esquivo con facilidad sin embargo eso hiso que se separase del lugar.

-¡Naruto detente! –escucho un grito femenino, llamando su atención.

Al otro extremo del campo de pelea se encontraba una joven de cabello corto extrañamente rosado de ojos verdes, con la respiración agitada mientras su mirada se posaba cuidadosamente en cada uno de los anbus y analizaba la situación para luego regresar al rubio.

-¿Por qué Sakura-chan? –Cuestiono molesto- ¡¿No ves que están atacando a Hinata? –exclamo como si fuese lo más obvio.

-¡Claro que lo estoy viendo! –Respondió molesta por la actitud del rubio- Pero no actúes sin pensar –le llamo la atención y dirigir su vista hacia los anbus- Ustedes son anbus de Konoha ¿cierto? –cuestiono.

-Así es –afirmo el aparente líder.

-¿Entonces podría explicarnos la situación? –Cuestiono de forma diplomática- Soy Haruno Sakura, estudiante de Godaime Hokage, Tsunade-sama –declaro a modo de dar cierta confianza entre ellos.

-Somos anbus pertenecientes al Ne (Raíz) –respondió el líder- Nuestra misión es capturar y encarcelar a Hyuga Hinata –declaro con seriedad, enfureciendo al rubio.

-¡¿y eso porque? –cuestiono molesto.

-¡Naruto cálmate! –Ordeno Sakura- ¿De qué se le acusa? –cuestiono más tranquila al dirigirse al anbu.

-Por los crímenes cometidos contra las cinco grandes naciones ninja, la destrucción de una de las aldeas del país del Agua, el asesinato de cada uno de sus habitantes –explicaba con frialdad- y la posible conspiración con el criminal de clase "S" Uchiha Sasuke en el asesinato de Shimura Danzou –finalizo sorprendiendo a ambos jóvenes.

-¿Qué…? –Musito Sakura- *Sasuke-kun… ¿a-asesinato?* -se decía aún sin creerlo, mientras las lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos.

-¡Eso no es cierto! –Declaro el rubio- ¡Ni Hinata, ni Sasuke harían algo así! –defendió sin dudarlo.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! –Contradijo el anbu- Hyuga Hinata, bajo el sobrenombre de "Ángel Negro" ha cometido crímenes de alto rango contra las cinco naciones por lo que se envió un ninja especialista el cual ha presentado las pruebas que demuestran sus crímenes –explico seriamente.

-¿Y quién es ese ninja? –cuestiono Sakura con seriedad, después de haber limpiado con el dorso de su mano las lagrimas que por sus mejillas corrían.

-Uzuki Rin -.

Los ojos de Naruto y Sakura, de nuevo experimentaron la sorpresa, en verdad… Estaban hablando de la misma persona, Rin, la compañera de Kakashi en su infancia, una excelente medico que poco faltaba para comparar sus habilidades medicas con las de la misma Tsunade, las misma a la que una vez escucharon a Hinata referirse a ella como: "sensei" la misma que por alguna razón parecía compartir una gran amistad y casi un vinculo maternal como el que compartía con Kurenai… ¿En verdad era ella?

-¿Rin-sensei…? –Artículo débilmente Naruto, para luego posar su vista en Hinata, la cual parecía también haberle afectado la notica, puesto que ahora se encontraba con la cabeza baja- *Hinata…* -pensó angustiado.

-Así que por orden del alto consejo de Konoha y de la misma Hokage Senju Tsunade, Hyuga Hinata, estas bajo arresto por tus crímenes cometidos contra las cinco grandes naciones y la posible conspiración con Uchiha Sasuke en el asesinato de Shimura Danzou –reitero al dirigirse hacia la aludida haciendo reaccionar a Naruto y Sakura, percatándose que los anbus habían retomado el control de las cadenas al igual que de la barrera mientras conversaban.

-¡Alto! –intento detenerlos Naruto, sin embargo era tarde… Ellos habían desaparecido en fuerte y enorme remolino de viento dejando solo la que alguna vez fue una máscara de yeso blanco pintada con decoraciones rojas por donde una resquebrajadura se mostraba por toda la extensión del centro.

-¡Tsunade-oba-chan! –exclamo el rubio al irrumpir de golpe en la oficina, azotando a su paso la puerta de entrada.

-¿Acaso no has aprendido a tocar la puerta antes de entrar? –cuestiono Tsunade indiferente a la actitud del rubio, poco normal en ella.

-¡Eso no interesa! –Respondió Naruto- ¡Explícame ¿Por qué mandaste a arrestar a Hinata? –exigió molesto.

-¡Naruto tranquilízate! –intento frenar Sakura detrás de él al posar su mano en el hombro del rubio, más este se zafo bruscamente al verse ignorado por la actitud indiferente de Tsunade.

-¡No, quiero que me digas ¿Por qué autorizaste el arresto de Hinata? –exigió de nuevo al golpear el escritorio de Tsunade con sus puños en busca de atención.

-¡Quieres calmarte de una buena vez! –exclamo Tsunade al levantarse de su asiento y enfrentar la mirada del rubio- ¡Además, tú no me vienes a exigir nada! –Continuo- ¡Te recuerdo que Hinata es en realidad el "ángel negro" y sabes mejor que nadie los cargos criminales que tiene por ello! –recordó enfurecida.

-¡Claro que los sé, así como también creo que no fue ella! –Declaro, desconcertando a Tsunade- ¡No creo que Hinata sea capaz de matar a otra persona a sangre fría así como así! –alego con fuerza sorprendiendo a la rubia que rápidamente cerro sus ojos.

-En verdad no sabes nada –suspiro cansada, enfureciendo al rubio.

-¡¿Cómo que no sé nada? –Protesto- ¡¿Acaso Hinata si cometió esos crímenes? –cuestiono histérico, causando la sorpresa e intriga en Sakura.

-Sí, sí lo hizo –suspiro Tsunade con derrota y pesar apartando la mirada del rubio.

-¡No, eso no es cierto, estas mintiendo! –volvió a protestar.

-De todas formas –dijo Tsunade intentando cambiar el tema- El arresto no fue mi idea –suspiro intranquila.

-A no… ¿y de quien? –cuestiono serio.

-Del consejo –cerro los parpados- Ellos creen que no es bueno que al saber la identidad del ángel negro se le mantenga con libertad dentro de la aldea, puesto que eso puede afectar a las relaciones que tenemos con el resto de las aldeas ninja y generar conflicto entre si, por lo que Konoha no puede verse en la necesidad de generar una guerra entre ninjas solo por un criminal que incluso es buscado por el país del fuego –explico cansada.

-Tsunade-sama… -dijo Sakura al notar el cansancio en su mirada lo que le hizo recordar algo- Sensei –hablo un poco más alto llamando su atención- Los anbus nos dijeron que Rin-sensei había sido enviada a vigilar a Hinata y que fue ella la que presento las pruebas de sus crímenes, ¿Es eso cierto? –cuestiono, haciendo reaccionar también a Naruto quien ahora dirigía de nuevo su mirada hacia la rubia.

-Me temo que si –acepto Tsunade con los ojos cerrados.

-¡¿Eso significa que Rin-sensei traiciono a Hinata? –cuestiono Naruto furiosamente, tratando por todos los medios de contener su rabia al apretar sus puños con fuerza mientras su mandíbula se endurecía.

-Eso solo depende de ellas –respondió Tsunade desconcertó a ambos jóvenes- puede que Hinata ya supiera porque Rin estaba con ella y aún así la aceptara o puede que en realidad no lo supiera y si la hubiese traicionado –explico con seriedad.

-¡Demonios! –Exclamo Naruto golpeando de nuevo el escritorio con sus puños- ¡Oba chan, debe haber una forma de sacar a Hinata, vamos tienes que decirnos! –exigió con desesperación.

-No Naruto, ahora que Hinata está en la prisión solo queda esperar a su juicio y suplicar porque haya una forma de apelación a una condena en prisión –sentencio con cansancio.

-¿A qué te refieres? –cuestiono desconcertado el rubio.

-A que si los jueces declinan su veredicto contra los crímenes de Hinata como culpable, se le dará la pena máxima –cerro sus parpados, mientras los de Naruto se abrían de gran temor y sus pupilas se dilataban con temor- La muerte –finalizo en un mero susurro.

El viento soplaba en una gentil brisa nocturna, un intento por consolar aquellas almas que en su agonía se hunden, la de él no era la excepción, desconsolado con el alma pendiendo de un hilo así se sentía, pero quien no… El saber que la persona que amas está en peligro de muerta y tú no puedes hacer nada lo hacía sentir vulnerable e impotente, sin notarlo sus pasos desanimados lo habían llevado hasta el interior de un pequeño apartamento desordenado y oscuro que reconoció como propio… Los recuerdos llegaban a su mente, por un lado la frágil inocencia y pureza que la sonrisa de Hinata escondía cuando aún su corazón era rebosante de felicidad… Por otro la tristeza y frialdad con la que tuvo que cargar por un error suyo, el cual aunque ella lo negase lo aceptaba y mortificaba, la soledad con la que tuvo que vivir y él sin poder hacer nada, el ver aquellos ojos opalinos oscurecidos por la agonía que carcomía su corazón solo aumentaba el nudo en su garganta día con día mientras se aferraba a la esperanza de regresar aquella sonrisa que tanto le gustaba y ahora descubría amar.

Culpa… Si eso pensó una vez, mientras reflexionaba el porqué de la importancia que le prestaba desde su regreso, el buscar enmendar un error, pero no era solo eso… El verse y sentirse despreciado por aquellos ojos opalinos que de entre todos los demás era de los pocos que habían reconocido su existencia en el pasado, incluso le guardaban anhelo y admiración que alguna vez confeso en busca de brindarle ánimos, bondad y calidez cada vez que se cruzaba con ellos… Ahora la frialdad en ellos hacia él no solo le hacía sentir culpable, por alguna razón martillaba en su pecho un dolor casi asfixiante que no era capaz de entender y que ahora perdería por su propio error…

No… ¡No, no podía perderlos! ¡No ahora que había descubierto amarla y que ella lo amaba desde mucho antes de siquiera notarlo y aún lo hacía a pesar del dolor que le causo! ¡No quería perderlos! Un sollozo escapo de su boca al momento en que la ira e impotencia le dominaron… El golpe sordo de un cuadro golpear contra el suelo rompiéndose, seguido del quebrante sonido de una maseta al romperse muy cerca del cuadro, seguidos de otros y otros que experimentaban aquel desconsuelo y rabia que aquejaba su ser hasta culminar en un sonoro grito de dolor.

El frágil chisporroteo del agua entre las más oscuras esquinas de aquellas paredes de piedra, una cristina gota caía en la oscuridad mientras resbalaba por el frio metal de una cadena unida a la pared antes de caer de nuevo al suelo… reflejando un luz vaga en todo el lugar… Los largos pasillos casi interminables y oscurecidos por la profundidad en la que se encontraban, el triste olvido de cada celda en donde solo se mostraba el lastimero rostro de cada persona en su interior más siempre destacaba uno que otro sonriente en medio de su locura a la que le había llevado las interminables horas en donde no existía una diferencia entre el día y la noche, como un rincón olvidado por el planeta en donde se encerraba a la peor de las escorias, aquellos que si bien interfirieron en sus vidas o simple y sencillamente fueron piadosos en sus juicios por sus crímenes.

-¡Miren nada más que tenemos aquí! –Comento alegórica una voz masculina, llamando la atención de todos los demás prisioneros- Una Hyuga –sonrió con malicia.

Sus pasos eran tranquilos y sin prisa, su rostro frio e inexpresivo tan fresco como una lechuga sin inmutarse ante los comentarios burlescos, los silbidos, las carcajadas y todo el ruido ajeno, sus largos cabellos negro azulados como la noche contrastaban perfectamente con el color nívea de su piel que a su vez se complementaban con el tono opalino y toques lavanda en sus ojos.

-¿Y porque te han enviado aquí preciosa? –cuestiono uno sin pudor en su mirada.

-Vaya, así que después de todo no todos los miembros del clan Hyuga son tan correctos como aparentan –se burlo otro.

-¡Descuida hermosura, nosotros te consolaremos gustosamente! –comento otro con una sonrisa libidinosa al recorrer su cuerpo.

-¡A callar! –Ordeno uno de los guardias anbu que escoltaban a Hinata- A partir de ahora estarás dentro de este lugar –continuo más calmado al dirigirse a Hinata mientras la puerta se abría lentamente dejando ver una sala oscura, fría y sucia- Serás confinada y se te privaran de tus técnicas ninja hasta tu juicio –continuo al hacerla entrar, mientras el otro anbu realizaba varias posiciones de manos y de entre las paredes de roca salían varias cadenas que se ataban a su cuerpo- Disfruta tu estancia… Ángel Negro –finalizo al cerrar la puerta.

Y aún cuando sus ojos lograron ver la silueta de aquel anbu perderse en la oscuridad por aquella pequeña rejilla que lentamente era cerrada, logro escuchar las exclamaciones de sorpresa por parte de los demás confinados y aún en medio de la oscuridad una ligera sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios de forma perversa.

-¿Presa…? –susurro una voz femenina en una mezcla de sorpresa e intriga, sus ojos turquesa se posaban en los opalinos de ambos jóvenes frente a ella.

-Si lo que oíste –confirmo malhumorada una joven de aproximadamente catorce años, cabello largo castaño y ojos opalinos- ¡¿Contenta cierto? –cuestiono enfada.

-Tranquilízate por favor Hanabi –hablo con seriedad Neji Hyuga, un joven de aproximadamente diecinueve años de edad, largo cabello castaño y los mismos ojos opalinos que Hanabi.

-Hmp –bufo Hinata al cruzarse de brazos.

-Shion-san le pido que por favor no haga comentarios respecto a esta noticia –dijo con seriedad, más por el tono en su voz Shion intuyo más una advertencia y no una súplica.

-De acuerdo –acepto sin mucho afán con los parpados cerrados, muestra de su disgusto- *¿Qué estará planeando esa Hyuga?* -se cuestionaba Shion al abrir ligeramente sus parpados.

-¡¿Cómo que en la cárcel? –cuestiono en un grito un joven de cabello castaño, ojos gatunos y una marca en forma de triangulo de cabeza en cada mejilla de color rojo.

-Eso parece Kiba –confirmo la voz indiferente de Shino tras aquellas ropas holgadas que difícilmente dejaban ver su rostro.

-¡Entonces hay que hacer algo por ayudarla! –exclamo alterado.

-Tranquilízate Kiba –hablo la siempre suave pero estricta voz de Kurenai, sin duda sus ojos carmesí reflejaban la preocupación ante tal noticia- *Hinata… Espero que estés bien* -suplicaba su voz en su interior- Lo mejor que podemos hacer es hablar con la Hokage, si actuamos sin pensar solo estaremos ocasionando más problemas –aseguro con seriedad, ganándose un movimiento afirmativo por parte de Shino y uno de Kiba no tan seguro.

En algunas ocasiones sentimos que el tiempo pasa con rapidez y nos cuesta encontrar un ritmo que se acople, pero en otras estamos desesperados porque pase deprisa y por más que queramos parece hacerse hasta más lento… Para Naruto así era, cada día de su vida no era más que un tormento en el que su desesperación se acrecentaba "tres semanas" escapo vagamente de sus labios al posar fijamente su vista en cada detalle de aquella mascara de yeso blanco con decoraciones pintadas en rojo, repaso con cuidado cada curva moldeada en ella… Incluso se detuvo a contemplar cada forma y quiebre de la rajadura que atravesaba la máscara por el centro.

Un suspiro que fácilmente podría confundirse con una maldición escapo de su boca… "No podemos hacer nada" esas eran las palabras que les había dicho Tsunade cuando fue a verla al día siguiente sorprendiéndose de encontrar también el lugar al antiguo equipo 8 conjuntamente con Neji y Hanabi Hyuga… Aún a lo lejos podía escuchar la cantidad de reclamos que ellos habían hecho y a los cuales se había unido sin dudarlo, pero al final… "Lo siento" fueron sus palabras… El sonido de fuertes golpes contra su puerta lo hizo reaccionar, puesto que estas amenazaban con derribarla, sin mucho afán giro la perilla para abrirla.

-Sakura-chan… -dijo con voz pastosa al reconocer a la joven de cabello rosa quien mostraba su ceño fruncido.

-¡Hasta que al fin te digna a abrirme la puerta! –se quejo con los brazos cruzados, contando mentalmente para no golpearle.

-¿Qué sucede? –cuestiono sin ánimo.

-Tsunade-sama mando a llamarnos –respondió molesta por su actitud- dice que es una misión urgente –explico con seriedad.

-Di le que no lo hare –respondió antes de darse la vuelta y darle la espalda dispuesta a cerrar la puerta.

-Encontraron a Sasuke-kun –dijo sin cambiar su seriedad.

-Sa-su-ke –musito entre cortadamente al momento en que sus ojos se abrían de gran manera, para luego girarse a gran velocidad hacia ella

-Al parecer el grupo especial anbu que fue asignado en su búsqueda ha dado con su paradero y solicitan refuerzos para ingresar en el escondite –explico con detalle.

-Muy bien –afirmo serio y con decisión antes de cerrar la puerta y reabrirla en un parpadeo al colgar sobre su hombro una pequeña mochila- Vamos –dijo antes de encaminarse hacia la torre.

Pasos sigilosos mientras la esencia de su silueta se adentraba en la oscuridad ondeando la tela de aquella capa al cubrir su cuerpo, deteniéndose el frio oscuro de aquella húmeda cueva al verse rodeada por otras tres figuras encapuchadas.

-¿y bien? –cuestiono una voz masculina en el centro.

-El anzuelo sirvió, él ha salido de la aldea –respondió tranquilamente una voz femenina al centro.

-Bien –asintió él.

-Es hora de iniciar con el plan –hablo otra voz femenina.

-Entendido –afirmaron todos.

Escasos rayos del sol que rápidamente eran devorados por la oscuridad de la noche anunciando un mal presagio, el viento soplaba gélidamente… Una fuerte explosión se escucho a lo lejos de la aldea… El fuego consumía y devoraba todo a su paso, los gritos de auxilio no se hacían esperar, mientras los pasos apresurados entre carreras retumbaban en los escombros.

-¡Rápido, hay que apagar el fuego! –gritaba en una orden un anbu.

Sin notarlo, con gran agilidad y gracia su silueta se mecía al ritmo del fuego evitando ser vista por aquellos anbus que corrían presurosos por apagar el fuego y capturar a los presos que habían escapado de sus celdas.

-¡Escapo! –Exclamo un anbu, llamando la atención del resto- ¡El ángel negro escapo! –reitero al salir corriendo, dejando atrás la puerta abierta de una celda, en donde se vislumbraba el tono carmesí de la sangre empañando parte de las que ahora eran pedazos de cadenas rotas en el suelo.

-¡¿Cómo que escapo? –exclamo Tsunade al levantarse de su escritorio de golpe y redirigir su mirada hacia el ventanal tras ella y fijar su vista en la hilera de humo que ascendía a lo lejos- *Hinata… ¿Qué es lo que realmente planeas?* -se cuestionaba.

"_-Tsunade-sama –hablo secamente la voz de una joven de largos cabellos negro azulados de ojos perlados al posar su mirada en la hermosa mujer rubia de ojos color miel frente a ella- La única razón por la que regrese a Konoha, no fue porque quisiese recordar mi pasado o ver a mi "familia" –dijo sin mucho afán, puntualizando cierta ironía en su última palabra._

_-¿Entonces? –cuestiono con seriedad Tsunade._

_-La razón fue para conocer la relación que hay entre los Hyuga y los Uchiha –dijo con tranquilidad, sorprendiendo a la rubia._

_-¿Relación? –dijo sin entender._

_-Verá cuando era pequeña escuche un rumor de que el Sharingan del clan Uchiha se derivaba del Byakugan del clan Hyuga… Al parecer una mujer del clan Hyuga se había casado con un demonio disfrazado de hombre y la había conquistado, no tengo muy claro los detalles pero al parecer el hijo procreado entre ambos seres dio un nuevo doujutsu al cual llamaron Sharingan –explico Hinata con serenidad._

_-Sí, creo haber escuchado esa leyenda –medito Tsunade._

_-Pero lo cierto es que el clan Uchiha no fue creado de esa forma –continuo llamando de nuevo la atención de la rubia- El clan Uchiha desciende del primogénito del sabio de los seis caminos Ridoku-senin y su segundo hijo dio origen al clan Senju, su clan –acertó en sus palabras al ver la mirada escudriñadora de Tsunade puesta en ella._

_-Para serle sincera, no me interesa eso… lo único que me interesa es saber qué relación hay entre el clan Hyuga y el clan Uchiha y como se relaciona con la misteriosa muerte de mi madre cuando yo tenía 5 años y la masacre del clan Uchiha –respondió con tranquilidad._

_-Sabes que esa información es prohibida y su paradero es desconocido aún para mí –dijo seriamente Tsunade._

_-Lo sé… Es por eso que he estado investigando y ahora puedo asegurar donde se encuentra esa información –respondió sorprendiendo a la rubia- Se encuentra entre los archivos clasificados como muertos dentro de las posesiones más preciadas y salvaguardadas por el consejo de ancianos de Konoha –explicó seriamente._

_-Ya veo –cerro ligeramente sus parpados en una expresión analítica- ¿Y cómo piensas llegar a ellos? –Cuestiono- Bien sabes que esos archivos están ocultos ante cualquier ojo humano, por lo que ni si quiera a los anbus se les permite vigilarlos, por lo que ellos los tienen bajo una técnica de espacio tiempo que solo ellos pueden controlar y es desconocida –explico seriamente._

_-Lo sé –afirmo- pero hare lo imposible por llegar a esos archivos –dijo secamente._

_La confrontación entre sus miradas, la tensión en el aire que respiraba, un sonoro suspiro escapo de los labios carmín de una mujer de larga cabellera rubia blanquecina atada en dos coletas bajas, piel blanca y ojos color miel, frente a ella una joven de larga cabellera azulada como la noche de ojos perlados y piel nívea._

_-Estoy segura de que entiendes la gravedad del asunto –hablo con seriedad la rubia- ¿No es así Hinata? –le cuestiono._

_-Así es –afirmo la joven- Y estoy dispuesta a asumir el riesgo –dijo segura._

_-¿Segura? –cuestiono intranquila la rubia- Te recuerdo que no eres bien vista por el consejo de la aldea y mucho menos de tu clan, yo me he hecho cargo de que nadie se entere de tu relación con Sasuke, ni el trato que han tenido en estos años –recordó distante- pero ahora que Sasuke… -su mirada bajo lentamente._

_-ahora que él mato a Danzou, un nuevo líder a tomado su lugar y por lo que se no tiene muy buenas especulaciones hacia él y tampoco para conmigo –continuo Hinata con la misma seriedad- Más no cambiare mis planes Tsunade-sama –finalizo al cerrar los ojos._

_-Pero Hinata –intervino Tsunade al levantarse de su escritorio- Ahora que ambos consejos saben lo de tu reputación como "ángel negro" y que cuatro de las grandes naciones te consideran una criminal clase "S" tienen razones de sobra para expulsarte de la aldea, si continuas tu plan, Konoha también se verá obligado a considerarte una traidora y criminal –explico con preocupación._

_-Lo sé –hablo secamente antes de abrir sus ojos- Pero no hay opción, esto lo hago por mi aldea –dijo viéndola directamente a los ojos- Además, ellos no me han hecho nada, puesto que para ellos mi reputación es una fuerte arma militar contra otras aldeas, así que no harán nada contra mí a menos que yo lo haga contra ellos -Pasaron así varios minutos en silencio- Si no tiene más que decirme, me retiro –finalizo antes de darse la vuelta."_

-*Si su plan realmente hubiese sido del que me hablo… El estar al lado de Sasuke para descubrir que planeaba Madara y ayudar a la aldea a detenerlo haciéndose a propósito la fama de "ángel negro" realizando la misión de espionaje que dejo Itachi al morir, para así conseguir las pruebas que incriminan al consejo con la muerte de su madre y la masacre del clan Uchiha al haber utilizado a Uchiha Itachi… Aún así… Hay algo que no encaja en todo lo que está haciendo… ¿Qué es lo que realmente piensas hacer Hinata?* -se cuestionaba con seriedad, sin despegar la vista del ventanal.

Cuán grande fue la sorpresa que sus ojos mostraron al ver como frente a ella estallaba otra fuerte explosión entre la aldea y de ella se hacía presente a lo lejos por efímeros instantes la silueta de un enorme esqueleto con una espada atravesando su espalda y detrás unas alas una de color negro y otra blanca, pero así como fue repentina su aparición así lo fue su desaparición.

-¿Qué es eso…? –se cuestionaba asombrada.

-¿En verdad desea saberlo? –cuestiono una voz femenina tras ella, haciéndola reaccionar.

-¡Rápido! –exclamo Neji- por aquí –dijo al dirigirse hacia dos jóvenes tras él, una rubia de ojos turquesa y una más joven de cabellos castaños y ojos perlados, para luego girarse y deslizar una pequeña puerta oculta tras la puerta en una esquina escondida- Si siguen este pasadizo llegaran al centro de la aldea cerca de las aguas termales, allí estarán a salvo –dijo con seriedad mientras les daba paso.

-Pero Neji –intento hablar Hanabi- ¡Yo también quiero quedarme a pelear! –exclamo con fiereza.

-No, usted no puede quedarse, recuerde que su deber como futura cabecilla del clan Hyuga es permanecer a salvo y proteger a las personas que estén bajo su cuidado –recordó con autoridad.

-¡Por eso debo quedarme! –Exclamo ella- ¡El clan Hyuga está siendo atacado, mi deber es quedarme y pelear por defenderlos! –Expreso con decisión… Tras fondo se podía escuchar el sonido de varios gritos y exclamaciones, el filo de las armas al chocar y el fuego al consumir todo a su paso.

-De acuerdo –escapo en un sonoro suspiro en los labios de Neji, mientras Hanabi sonreía victoriosa.

-¡Bien! –dijo al regresar y dar un par de pasos… Sus parpados se abrieron desorbitados, mientras un dolor agudo llegaba a su nuca, para luego cerrar sus ojos lentamente y caer en uno de los brazos de Neji.

-Por favor, llévatela lejos de aquí –pido Neji a Shion, quien se limito a afirmar con la cabeza.

¡Una trampa! ¡Eso había sido todo! Estaba molesto, más que eso furioso… El supuesto paradero de Sasuke no había sido más que unas antiguas ruinas abandonadas donde varios ninjas los esperaban en una emboscada… Afortunadamente habían escapado y los habían derrotado, pero ahora… Debían regresar inmediatamente, al parecer hubo una fuga en la cárcel y varios criminales habían escapado y debían llegar a ayudar… Sus saltos eran rápidos y enfurecidos al punto en que llevaba un par de kilómetros de distancia con sus compañeros.

-¡Tú! –grito un hombre de edad avanzada al dirigir su vista hacia el horizonte donde unas llamaradas abrían paso a una silueta que se encaminaba de forma acechante, detrás se asomaban otras tres siluetas encapuchadas.

-¡Hmp! –bufo secamente- Realmente pensaron que al darle a Ko los ojos de mi madre seria rival para mí –comento con desdén al levantar su mirada y mostrar aquellos gélidos ojos opalinos- ha, y como no les funciono enviaron a los anbus de más alto rango a encarcelarme, sin contar que fueron ustedes los que enviaron a Rin a vigilarme poco después que me fui de la aldea ¿no? –Hablo con burla- ¿Realmente creyeron que no me había dado cuenta de nada? –cuestiono con voz irónica al levantar su rostro.

Un sudor frio resbalo por la columna de cada uno de aquellos hombres que ahora estaban atrapados entre el fuego Hinata… Pero lo que sin duda más temían no era la situación, si no aquella sonrisa… Sádica y frívola que deformaba su rostro, al momento en que sus ojos adquirían un tono dorado oscurecido con maldad, siendo atravesado de forma vertical por una pupila en forma rasgada.

-Ustedes –dijo girando levemente su rostro para ver por encima de sus hombros a los encapuchados- Encárguense del resto del clan Hyuga –ordeno con seriedad a lo que ellos afirmaron antes de desaparecer- Yo me encargare de ustedes –sonrió de nuevo con crueldad al verlos.

-¡¿Pero qué…? –articulo incrédulo el rubio al estar en la entrada de la aldea y ver como el fuego acrecentaba aquella enorme hilera de humo que ascendía al cielo y a lo lejos se escuchaban gritos desesperados por pedir auxilio.

-¡Naruto! –exclamo Sakura tras él al haberlo alcanzado, más grande fue su sorpresa al ver aquel fuego.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí? –cuestiono un ligeramente sorprendido Sai al alcanzarlos seguido de Kakashi y Yamato.

-¡No se queden ahí, hay que ir a ayudar! –ordeno Kakashi al ver el shock en el que se encontraban sus estudiantes.

-¡Agh! –exclamo en un sonoro grito de dolor al ver su cuello atrapado por su mano.

-Hyuga Koei –nombre con frialdad Hinata al ver el rostro adolorido de aquel hombre de cabello castaño y ojos perlados- El miembro más joven del consejo del clan Hyuga, un hombre de altos valores morales –comento con ironía- Ha, me pregunto… ¿Que tantos valores morales demostraste al ser el primero en aprobar el asesinato de mi madre? –Cuestiono con frialdad al estrujar más el cuello de aquel hombre- Dime… ¿Acaso tus valores morales no te mortificaron cuando mi madre le suplico piedad mientras la torturaban por el simple crimen de ser más fuerte que ustedes por lo que decidieron era una piedra en su camino? –Continuo con más rencor, al ver como unas pocas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos- Vaya… para ser un Hyuga… ¡No eres más que escoria! –exclamo al apretar con más fuerza su cuello.

El golpe sordo que hicieron sus huesos al chocar entre sí al verse quebrado en su interior, fue el indicio de que aquel hombre había llegado a su fin… sin embargo para un corazón embargado en la oscuridad, no era suficiente… sus largas uñas se enterraron mientras hileras de sangre brotaban de su cuello hasta que finalmente este se rompía en dos salpicando una gran cantidad de sangre sobre su rostro, una sonrisa cruel adorno sus labios al soltar lo que restaba de su cuerpo.

-Ahora… ¿Quién sigue? –cuestiono con frialdad al regresarse a los hombres tras ellos… Los cuales ante el miedo no dudaron en lanzarse al ataque contra la joven.

-¡Alto ahí! –grito una voz masculina, deteniendo todo movimiento.

Sus ojos dorados se movieron lentamente hasta posarse detrás de unos escombros y de ellos aparecía una silueta oscura y alta, la cual al ser expuesta a la luz del fuego permitía ver a un joven de largo cabello castaño de ojos perlados, quien le dirigía una mirada fría y triste.

-Neji Hyuga –nombro con seriedad al verlo.

-Hinata-sama –musito Neji al verla, para detallar aquellos ojos dorados, pasando por su rostro bañado en sangre- ¿Qué ha pasado con usted? –cuestiono con un deje de tristeza en su voz.

-¿Conmigo? –Dijo como si confirmase la pregunta de Neji- ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a estas escorias? –Continuo al dirigirse hacia aquellos hombres y ancianos aún lado de él quienes temblaron ante su mirada- ¡Vamos! ¿Por qué no le comentan lo que ustedes hicieron? –cuestiono con voz exigente.

-¡¿Qué sucede aquí? –intervino una tercera voz, sorprendiéndolos en especial a Hinata.

Como si se tratase de una cámara lenta, todo se movía tan despacio cuando Hinata elevaba su rostro al tejado de la mansión… Aquellas jemas azules se abrían con sorpresa al ver aquel rostro de porcelana tan delicado manchado con sangre, aquellos ojos opalinos que recordaba eran sustituidos por unos dorados llenos de dolor en su interior… Por su parte sus ojos dorados se contraían con dolor, al ver aquellas jemas azules posarse con dolor sobre ella, pero por un fugaz momento logro ver a un hombre alto de cabello dorado de piel vainilla, ojos de un tono azul esmeralda ser quien le veía con dolor.

-Hinata-sama –hablo Neji llamando su atención- ¿Por qué hace esto? –cuestiono con seriedad.

-¡Hn! ¿Por qué no les dicen lo que hicieron? –Dijo con desdén al posar su mirada en aquellos ancianos que mostraban varias heridas- Te lo diré –suspiro- Lo hago por venganza –respondió con frialdad, sorprendiéndolos.

-¿Venganza? –dijo Naruto sin creerlo.

-Así es –confirmo Hinata.

-¿Por qué? –cuestiono Neji de nuevo.

-¿Por qué…? –Musito secamente- ¡¿Por qué? –Exclamo enfurecida- ¡Ellos mataron a mi madre, primero la secuestraron y la torturaron lentamente hasta que al final la mataron y como si no tuviesen suficiente también mataron a mi padre! ¡¿No te parece suficiente razón? –cuestiono en un sonoro grito sorprendiéndolos.

-¿Ellos…? –dijo Neji sin creerlo, dirigiendo su vista hacia ellos que al parecer la mantenían fija en Hinata transmitiendo en ella su desprecio.

-Si –mustio más tranquila, al esconder su mirada tras su flequillo- y es por eso… -su voz comenzaba a sonar cada vez más amenazante- ¡Que debo matarlos! –exclamo al levantar la mirada y mostrar un tono más tenebroso en sus ojos antes de moverse a gran velocidad y lanzarse al ataque contra ellos, desenfundando en el trayecto su katana blanca.

El sonido agudo y sordo del filo de las armas al impactarse contra si, sus miradas chocando en una batalla dejando atrás la sorpresa de encontrarse, mientras el dorado de ella se ensombrecía más por el enfado, los de él se inundaban en el dolor.

-¿Por qué interfieres? –cuestiono con frialdad Hinata.

-No puedo dejar que los mates –respondió con seriedad.

-¿Acaso los estas defendiendo? –cuestiono con desprecio.

-No, lo hago por ti –dijo al sostenerle la mirada.

-¿Por mi? –dijo sin entender Hinata.

-Sí –afirmo él- Si sigues con tu venganza solo vas a hundiré más en la oscuridad y te lastimaras a ti misma –explico casi en suplica.

-¡Tú que sabes! –Exclamo al romper el contacto entre sus armas, mientras se apartaba y le propinaba una potente patada en el abdomen apartándolo de ella- ¡No sabes absolutamente nada! –continuo al alcanzarlo y golpearlo con su puño en el rostro impactándolo contra el suelo antes de tomarlo por el cuello de su chaqueta- ¡Tu nunca has tenido una familia o vinculo parecido! ¡Siempre has estado solo! ¡No sabes lo que significa perder a un ser querido a manos de las supuestas personas en las que confías! –dijo agitada.

-He –musito Naruto, desconcertando a Hinata- Sabes… -hablo con dificultad por los golpes recibidos- Hace mucho tiempo Sasuke me dijo exactamente las mismas palabras –comento sorprendiéndola ligeramente- En ese entonces quizá no lo entendía, pero ahora… -dijo al recordar la imagen de un hombre de cabello blanco con una sonrisa traviesa y unas marcas rojas en su rostro- Si lo sé… Jiraiya fue casi como un padre para mí… -continuo al tomar a Hinata por los tirantes de su chaleco anbu- ¡Así que no creas que no entiendo lo que significa perder a un ser querido! –exclamo mientras la lanzaba hacia atrás para quedar ambos de pie.

-Quizá entiendas lo que significa perder a un ser querido, pero jamás entenderás lo que significa ser traicionado perder a tus seres queridos manos de las personas en quienes confías –hablo con seriedad observándolo fijamente.

-¡Hinata-sama! –exclamo Neji, haciendo reaccionar a Naruto al momento en que la Hinata a la que el sostenía desaparecía en una nube de humo, sorprendiéndolo.

-¡No! –exclamo Naruto al girarse y ver que los supuestos ancianos también desaparecían en una nube de humo, mientras Neji corría en una dirección desconocida mientras se perdía entre las llamas.

El viento soplaba con fuerza llevándose consigo los restos de polvo que alguna vez fueron madera más el fuego las había consumido en su totalidad, sus ojos perlados se abrían cuan grandes eran, detrás un joven más alto que ella posaba su vista en su silueta con impotencia, el cabello de ambos se mecía con el viento frio y cruel… Cuando Hinata había vuelto su corazón estaba embargado de felicidad por volver a ver a su hermana mayor, pero también descubrió que había cambiado y ahora era más fría y estricta como su padre, pero también había descubierto que en el fondo aún conservaba aquel aire maternal y protector… Ahora, ya no entendía nada… Ella había sido encarcelada, escapo y los había atacado…

Gruesas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas sonrojadas por el dolor, la rabia, la tristeza y la impotencia, mientras se derrumbaba en el suelo sollozando de dolor… La gran mayoría del clan Hyuga había sido asesinada, dejándolos solo a unos cuantos del souke y bouke, a Neji y ella… Incluso su amigo Naruto estaba devastado al punto que no había hablado nada y había desparecido desde hacía unos minutos quizá horas ya no era consciente del tiempo… ¿Pero como…? Simple… Hinata los había traicionado a todos.

* * *

**Bien hasta aquí!**

**espero que les haya gustado, la buena noticia es que tengo vacaciones, por lo que espero no tener ningún problema para subir el siguiente capitulo un poco más rápido (eso espero -.-)**

**y si no fuera mucha molestia... No desean contribuir con la baja autoestima de esta autora con un pequeño review?**


	39. Capitulo 38: Sufrimiento

**Bueno... que puedo decir... despues de bueno, practicamente un año sin actualizar...**

**HONTO SUMIMAESEN! GOMENAZAI! TWT**

**enserio que no era mi intención dejar esto tan a la deriva! TwT**

**pero bueno, las excusas y explicaciones no cambian nada -.-**

**en fin, lamento mucho la demora y de por si advierto que puede volver a darse, lo ùnico es que tratare que no vuelva a darse con esta cantidad de tiempo, solo espero poder cumplirlo -.-**

**bueno ahora si a lo que muchos me han regañado y pedido, el siguiente capitulo -.-**

**Capitulo 38: Sufrimiento**

El viento golpeaba sus mejillas a medida que avanzaba, aún con el corazón martillándole a mil por hora, sus piernas se movían de forma automática, no desesperada, debía encontrarla, eso era lo que su mente y su corazón le decían, la adrenalina corría por sus venas aun cuando el sudor que bajaba por su rostro se enfriase por la brisa nocturna, el zumbido del viento rompiéndose a cada salto que avanzaba era un eco lejano en sus oídos.

-Hinata –susurro para si en un mero intento de alentarse.

-*No, no, tú no, Hinata…* -negaba fervientemente al visualizar la imagen de una Hinata amable y tímida con las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas- *¿Por qué Hinata? ¿Por qué?* -apretaba sus dientes al ver como esa joven amable y tierna se transformaba en una joven fría y despiadada con el rostro bañado en sangre que lo veía fijamente sin emoción alguna- *Hinata* -sollozo su alma al ver como aquella joven se perdía en un abismo oscuro.

Durante su infancia Uzumaki Naruto era conocido como un revoltoso niño, travieso, impulsivo, cabeza hueca y para una gran mayoría de aldeanos "un monstruo" rechazado por muchos y odiado por otros, sin embargo pese a todo el dolor y sufrimiento que en su infancia soporto conoció a alguien… Umino Iruka, su sensei y casi un padre o un hermano mayor para él, el primero en reconocerlo y aceptarlo, un hombre realmente increíble al cual admiraba, respetaba y quería, de no haber sido por él sin duda su vida hubiese sido muy distinta de lo que era, poco después conoció a Konohamaru un niño loco pero que igual también apreciaba, poco a poco su vida fue cambiando y llenándose de luz al irse rodeando de más y más personas.

Claro todo iba bien hasta que Sasuke se marcho, su mejor amigo, su hermano, al que en secreto admiraba y por su orgullo lo hizo su rival, su meta, alguien quien también había sufrido lo mismo que él o quizá más, aun así el único que entendía lo que significaba estar solo al igual que él, cuando supo de su partida se sintió frustrado y furioso, pero más que nada sintió temor, temor de no volver a ver a su gran amigo, la agonía que sintió al enterarse de no haber podido traerlo fue inmensa, más tuvo que ocultarla tras una falsa sonrisa de superioridad y haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad se prometió el traerlo de vuelta, era la promesa de su vida, cierto, pero más que habérselo dicho a Sakura se lo dijo a sí mismo.

No quería que eso volviera a ocurrir, no quería que nadie más tomase el camino de Sasuke… Sin embargo, ahora Hinata, aquella a la que una vez dijo que consideraba como una chica oscura, tímida y rara, que pese a eso poseía una increíble fuerza de voluntad como ninguna otra persona que haya conocido y sin embargo jamás perdía ese aire cálido y tranquilo, una persona sin duda admirable y que sin embargo también le admiraba a él, sin duda la primera vez que se lo dijo se sintió tan dichoso y lleno de vida, como si una oleada de calor hubiese inundado su ser que por un fugaz momento aquellos ojos opalinos llenos de sinceridad lo habían enternecido, que con el tiempo se había convertido en una mujer fuerte y valerosa que mostraba su verdadera fuerza cuando luchaba por proteger a aquellos a los que quería y seguía conservando aquel aire cálido, tranquilo y ahora maduro… Aquella joven tan tranquila y bondadosa que también tenía un pasado triste de rechazo y soledad al igual que Sasuke y él, una vez más veía su vida sumergida en la oscuridad de un suceso que aunque negase su culpa, siempre llevaría en su espalda y su conciencia, porque fue eso lo que dio paso a que esa linda joven se internase en la misma oscuridad en la que se encontraba su mejor amigo.

Una cristalina lagrima resplandecía en la oscuridad al bajar por su rostro, en ella se reflejaba todo su dolor y sufrimiento, al negarse a creer aquella masacre de la cual había sido testigo.

-¡¿Por qué, Hinata?! –exclamo con todas sus fuerzas antes de seguir su marcha e internarse más y más en el bosque.

A lo lejos en medio de aquella oscuridad aún podía escucharse el crujir de los huesos acompasando varios gemidos de dolor, unos pasos lentos y sigilosos con un eco fugaz, el escaso fulgor de unas pocas velas a los lados de un casi interminable pasillo subterráneo… Una puerta a la derecha, otra a la izquierda dos más a la derecha y una a la izquierda cerca de un cruce esquinal… Una más a la derecha y otra a la izquierda en donde sus pasos se detuvieron frente a esta, lentamente al girar la perilla hacia un lado en donde un débil rechinado se escuchaba en las bisagras al abrirla.

-¿y bien? –dijo una voz femenina en el fondo.

-Fue difícil, pero… ya tengo la información que necesitabas… -respondió con tranquilidad una voz masculina.

-Bien –afirmo con tranquilidad la voz femenina.

-Hinata… -hablo nuevamente la voz masculina después de un par de minutos en silencio a lo que la aludida elevo el rostro a la dirección del joven- ¿Estás bien? –cuestiono con un lejano deje de preocupación en su voz.

-Estoy bien… Yukimaru… -nombro Hinata en un suave suspiro- No es necesario que te preocupes tanto por mi –hablo con tranquilidad al observar los ojos violeta rojizo del joven- ¿Rin ha vuelto? –cuestiono sin abandonar su postura.

-Aún no –respondió tranquilamente- Es posible que tarde, recuerda que debe asegurarse de que en Konoha la situación esté según lo planeado –dijo al suavizar ligeramente sus facciones.

-¿Qué hay de Sora y Amaru? ¿Han terminado la reubicación? –cuestiono con cierto interés en su mirar.

-Aún no –negó con suavidad- recuerda que había más miembros del clan Hyuga de lo que teníamos pensado trasladar, por lo que tomara un poco más de tiempo… -explico- Y eso que aún quedaron varios miembros del clan Hyuga en Konoha –agrego con seriedad.

-¿Cuántos? –cuestiono Hinata con seriedad.

-¡¿10?! –pronuncio con sorpresa mezclada con angustia una voz femenina al momento en que sus manos golpeaban con fuerza el escritorio bajo ellas.

-Me temo que es así como lo oye Tsunade-sama –hablo con tristeza ajena- junto con Neji y Hanabi Hyuga serían 12 miembros, pero exceptuándolos a ellos dos, el resto tan solo son unos niños de 10 años hacia abajo, sin contar que casi todo el territorio del clan Hyuga fue consumido por las llamas –explico con pesar.

Una tímida gota de sudor frio resbalaba por la sien de aquella mujer rubia, una sombra de aflicción oscurecía aún más el tono miel de sus ojos, mientras su vista quedaba fija en un punto inexistente del vacío… su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente mientras mordía su labio inferior antes de fruncir su expresión… Un exclamación de sorpresa se mostro en los ojos de aquel shinobi frente a ella, mientras veía como en un arranque de ira, aquella mujer tomaba su escritorio por los lados antes de lanzarlo contra el ventanal rompiéndolo en miles de pedazos, al igual que el escritorio al hacer contacto de forma brusca contra el suelo.

-¡Maldición! –Exclamo Tsunade con furia al apretar sus puños, haciendo que aquel hombre frente a ella se encogiera de hombros ante aquella aura amenazante que de sus ojos despedían- *¡¿Hinata, Cómo pudiste hacerle esto a tu propio clan?!* –se cuestiono al aire, mientras apretaba sus puños.

-Fueron más de los que planeamos quedarían en la aldea –suspiro al fin, llamando la atención del joven tras ella.

-Lo sé –suspiro Yukimaru- Pero el genjutsu que utilizamos para la supuesta masacre del clan Hyuga mientras hacíamos la reubicación con los pergaminos de invocación en reversa, fue demasiado y los pergaminos tampoco soportaban el chakra de tantas personas –explico en tono ausente- Lo siento –hizo una leve inclinación.

-No importa –dijo Hinata al cerrar sus parpados- *Se que Neji y Hanabi podrán con ellos* -suspiro a sus adentros, mientras giraba sobre su eje y le daba la cara a Yukimaru- comienza a preparar todo para cuando Rin vuelva –dijo antes de posar su vista en los rastros de sangre esparcida en el suelo para finalmente encaminar sus pasos al frente- Es hora de que regresaremos a Tsukigakure (aldea oculta de la luna) –dijo al pasar por un lado de Yukimaru y atravesar el umbral de la puerta.

-Entendido –afirmo Yukimaru.

Sus pasos la encaminaban por esos interminables pasillos oscuros, sus ojos iluminados por el pobre fulgor de las velas mientras que a su nariz llegaba aquel aroma húmedo y mohoso de las paredes por falta de ventilación y luz solar, pero eso no era lo que realmente le importaba a ella, no… aun cuando seguía adentrándose más y más por ese frio pasillo, su mente solo podía divagar en los que sus ojos habían presenciado con anterioridad, el sonido de su katana atravesando los cuerpos de aquellos que alguna vez fueron llamados "el consejo de ansíanos del clan Hyuga", el olor del frio metal combinado con la sangre en aquel oscuro y húmedo cuarto, los incesantes ecos que resonaban en las paredes por gritos de auxilio, misericordia o clemencia a su persona… irónico… pensó, ya que cuando ella era pequeña y su única fuente de luz era su querida madre en aquel oscuro y tenebroso clan, un día repentinamente desapareció, una misión, le dijeron que era el motivo de su ausencia y ella en su inocencia creyó más su corazón roto quedo al enterarse de su trágica muerte tras aquella misión… el tiempo paso y aunque su intrusión le dijera que algo andaba mal, tontamente alejo sus sospechas y opto por lo más fácil, creer que su madre había muerto en esa misión…

Tonta, se dijo al enterarse no hace mucho la verdadera razón… el consejo del clan… ellos habían confabulado secretamente incluso de su padre una falsa misión, un secuestro… una muerte…

-Ah… Tsunade-sama –intento articular.

-¡¿Eh?! –Dijo al reaccionar y girarse levemente a él- ¿Qué sucede? –cuestiono con seriedad, al recordar la situación, haciendo estremecer al joven frente a ella.

-Pues… también hay algo más –dijo con nerviosismo, impacientando a la rubia.

-¡Dilo de una vez! –exigió molesta, haciéndolo encoger de hombros.

-Es Uzumaki Naruto… -dijo con la voz temblorosa, sorprendiendo a la rubia- Al parecer, poco después del ataque al clan Hyuga el salió de la aldea –informo con nerviosismo ante la mirada de Tsunade que a cada palabra se tornaba más gélida y enfurecida.

-¡¿Qué hizo qué?! –exclamo en un sonoro grito, que hasta aquel ninja juraría se escucho en toda la aldea.

-solo un poco más –se alentaba, su respiración era agitada y sus músculos temblaban al resentir todo el esfuerzo físico que hacia Naruto al continuar saltando de rama en rama a toda velocidad desde hacía ya varias horas.

¿Cuántas? Ni el sabia, de lo único que era consciente en ese momento es que debía darse prisa en encontrar a Hinata y aunque había utilizado el modo senin hacia unos momentos atrás para encontrar su rastro no perdía aquella extraña sensación de estar corriendo sin rumbo alguno ya hasta había perdido la noción del tiempo, pero aún así su ferviente deseo de encontrarla era lo que lo motivaba a continuar adelante.

Pequeños rayos de luz asomaban por el horizonte anunciando así el inicio de un nuevo día, el viento era aun fresco y conservaba vestigios de la fría y oscura noche, algunas aves entonaban su canto dando la bienvenida al sol, sin embargo eso no calmaba la soledad y el dolor que acongojaban su corazón, con tristeza observo su reflejo en el que alguna vez fue una fuente en su jardín y ahora más bien podría pasar como un charco de lluvia.

-Onee-chan… -susurro Hanabi en un suspiro ahogado.

Las lagrimas se habían secado horas atrás, su cuerpo temblaba con el frio pero el sueño ya no era un consuelo pues no lo tenía, en su mente solo se repetía una y otra vez el abrazador fuego que consumía su hogar y al extinguirse el viento se llevaba consigo las cenizas sobrantes, el último recuerdo de lo que quedaba de su hogar.

-¿Por qué? –Se repetía una y otra vez- ¿Por qué hiciste esto? –sollozo, más las lagrimas en sus ojos estaban secas- Onee-chan… -su voz quebrantada y áspera producto de los desconsoladores gritos que había emitido entre llanto horas atrás al exigirle a Neji una respuesta del porque su hermana había hecho tal atrocidad más por toda respuesta solo recibió aquella mirada de tristeza y dolor que ahora ella también cargaba, mientras negaba con su cabeza.

-Hanabi-sama –nombro Neji detrás de ella- Debemos irnos –hizo una breve pausa- Ya no queda nadie más, debemos ir al refugio preparado por la Hokage para nuestro clan –menciono con pesar.

-Neji… -musito débilmente Hanabi- ¿Por qué lo hizo? –cuestiono al aire, más el joven no necesitaba de nombres para saber a quién se refería, entendía el sufrimiento de su pequeña prima más no podía hacer nada para evitarlo- ¿Por qué? –seguía, no era la primera vez que se lo preguntaba, pero si antes no había podido dar respuestas, ahora menos.

-No lo sé –respondió con pesar al cerrar sus parpados- *perdóneme Hanabi-sama, pero aún no debe saberlo…* -se recordaba a sí mismo al abrir ligeramente sus parpados y perderse en sus recuerdos.

"_-¡Alto ahí! –grito una voz masculina, deteniendo todo movimiento._

_Sus ojos dorados se movieron lentamente hasta posarse detrás de unos escombros y de ellos aparecía una silueta oscura y alta, la cual al ser expuesta a la luz del fuego permitía ver a un joven de largo cabello castaño de ojos perlados, quien le dirigía una mirada fría y triste._

_-Neji Hyuga –nombro con seriedad al verlo._

_-Hinata-sama –musito Neji al verla, para detallar aquellos ojos dorados, pasando por su rostro bañado en sangre- ¿Qué ha pasado con usted? –cuestiono con un deje de tristeza en su voz._

_-¿Conmigo? –Dijo como si confirmase la pregunta de Neji- ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a estas escorias? –Continuo al dirigirse hacia aquellos hombres y ancianos aún lado de él quienes temblaron ante su mirada- ¡Vamos! ¿Por qué no le comentan lo que ustedes hicieron? –cuestiono con voz exigente._

_-Hinata-sama –hablo Neji llamando su atención- ¿Por qué hace esto? –cuestiono con seriedad._

_-¡Hn! ¿Por qué no les dicen lo que hicieron? –Dijo con desdén al posar su mirada en aquellos ancianos que mostraban varias heridas- Te lo diré –suspiro- Lo hago por venganza –respondió con frialdad, sorprendiéndolos._

_-¿Venganza? –dijo Naruto sin creerlo._

_-Así es –confirmo Hinata._

_-¿Por qué? –cuestiono Neji de nuevo._

_-¿Por qué…? –Musito secamente- ¡¿Por qué?! –Exclamo enfurecida- ¡Ellos mataron a mi madre, primero la secuestraron y la torturaron lentamente hasta que al final la mataron y como si no tuviesen suficiente también mataron a mi padre! ¡¿No te parece suficiente razón?! –cuestiono en un sonoro grito sorprendiéndolos._

_-¿Ellos…? –dijo Neji sin creerlo, dirigiendo su vista hacia ellos que al parecer la mantenían fija en Hinata transmitiendo en ella su desprecio._

_-Si –mustio más tranquila, al esconder su mirada tras su flequillo- y es por eso… -su voz comenzaba a sonar cada vez más amenazante- ¡Que debo matarlos! –exclamo al levantar la mirada y mostrar un tono más tenebroso en sus ojos."_

-*El clan Hyuga siempre ha cargado con un legado de odio…* -se dijo al recordar lo sucedido con su padre- *Debido a los constantes roces entre las ramas de la familia surgidas a causa de las leyes impuestas por "el consejo de ancianos" el clan entero ha sufrido…* -continuo al apretar sus puños- *Eso mismo ocasiono que Hinata-sama se haya sumergido en el abismo oscuro de odio y venganza en el que se encuentra… El mismo sufrimiento que le ocasionaron la indujo en el camino del odio* -se dijo cuando su mandíbula tembló- *Aún así…* -suavizo sus facciones al ver como Hanabi se levantaba de aquella piedra con pasos lentos y cabeza baja se encaminaba hacia él y pasaba por su lado- *Hinata-sama… también está haciéndonos sufrir a todos, pero… * -los pasos de Hanabi se perdían con el viento- *Aún así… quiero creer que hay una razón oculta tras todo esto… en verdad* -una nueva brisa soplo- *Quiero creer que usted sigue ahí dentro…* Hinata-sama – susurro al viento el cual llevaba consigo una cristalina lagrima perdida en donde el dolor de más de un corazón se encontraba.

-Es hora de irnos –hablo Hinata, al observar a tres jóvenes frente a ella los cuales la observaban con cierta preocupación.

-Pero… Rin-sensei aun no viene… -comento Amaru al fijar su vista en lo alto del cielo.

-No tenemos opción –dijo Sora al levantarse de una roca que tenía como asiento- Konoha no se quedara tranquilo después de lo que hicimos, lo más seguro es que envíen a varios grupos de rastreo a encontrarnos –argumento con seriedad.

-Es cierto –afirmo Hinata- Es por eso que debemos darnos prisa en llegar a nuestro siguiente escondite y abrir la barrera para llegar a Tsukigakure –explico sin cambiar aquella expresión seria.

-Pero… ¿está bien que nos adelantemos y dejemos a Rin-sensei? –cuestiono con preocupación.

-Ella estará bien –respondió con cierta indiferencia Hinata- Además recuerda que hay más de una forma para llegar a Tsukigakure –comento al comenzar a avanzar- ahora dense prisa que no tenemos tiempo que desperdiciar –ordeno antes de empezar a saltar entre las ramas de los árboles.

-¡Sí! –dijeron al unisonó antes de saltar y seguir el camino por el que se dirigía Hinata.

-*No hay tiempo que desperdiciar…* -se reiteraba Hinata mientras sutilmente aferraba su mano al manga de la katana blanca en su cintura- *Sasuke…* -se dijo al recordar al aludido- *¡No pienso perder esta vez!* -se alentaba antes de saltar más rápido seguida de sus compañeros al instante en que la cueva de la que habían salido estallaba dejando escombros de lo que alguna vez fue un escondite.

Sus parpados se abrieron cuan grandes eran al divisar un explosión a lo lejos, no podía estar equivocado, ese era el lugar donde había divisado el chakra de Hinata, ahora si podía sentirse un paso más cerca y por tanto debía apresurarse, sin embargo… También había sentido distintos tipos de chakra moverse detrás de él a gran velocidad, sin duda escuadrones de caza anbu, pero al parecer eran de distintos, unos cuantos pertenecían a su aldea y otros de otras aldeas, no debía perder el tiempo y acelerar más el paso, aun cuando sintiese sus músculos tensarse por la carga física que sobre ellos ejercía, pero ahora no, hoy menos que nunca se daría por vencido.

Un parpado se entre abría en la oscuridad dejando ver una pupila roja como la sangre de la cual un aura roja se desprendía como la neblina cubriendo todo a su alrededor… No lo entendía, había decidido incrementar el paso y la distancia que lo separaba de Hinata era aun menor, cuando de pronto pudo sentir como el chakra del Kyubi trataba de fusionarse con el suyo, más todo perdió importancia cuando sus parpados se abrieron ante la silueta que a unos metros de él se vislumbraba.

-¡Hinata! -.

Sus saltos eran presurosos, no podían perder tiempo, desde hacía varios minutos había comenzado a sentir distintos tipos de chakra tras de ellos, sin duda cazadores anbu, pero también, había otro chakra que la inquietaba y no, no era solo su imaginación, ese chakra lo reconocería donde fuera… Uzumaki Naruto, también les estaba siguiendo más que eso prácticamente les pisaba los talones y si no apresuraban el paso no lograrían perderlos al menos no a Uzumaki.

-Son anbu ¿cierto? –cuestiono Yukimaru a su derecha.

-Así es –afirmo sin despegar su vista del horizonte, siendo consciente que tanto Amaru como Sora también prestaban atención a sus palabras- Los planes cambiaron –hablo con seriedad- Nos separaremos en este punto –dijo al detenerse en una rama al igual que sus compañeros alrededor de ella- dispersen su rastro por todo el área para confundir a los anbu y luego nos reuniremos en el escondite del este –ordeno- ¿entendido? -.

-¡Entendido! –afirmaron los tres antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo.

-*Ahora debo ocuparme de Naruto* -suspiro en sus adentros.

Más sus pupilas se abrieron cuan grandes eran al sentir como todos su músculos se tensaban y una exclamación de dolor se ahogaba en su garganta… Un denso rastro de neblina naranja con destellos rojizos se esparcía en el interior de su mente mientras unos parpados se abrían dando paso a unas iris doradas rasgadas por unas pupilas negras de forma vertical.

-*¿Q-Que?* -se cuestionaba Hinata al sentir como aquella aura naranja y rojiza con pequeños destellos dorados empezaba a quemar su interior y su vista empezaba a nublarse, a lo lejos podía escuchar el lejano eco de la voz de Naruto pronunciando su nombre y después… Nada.

-¡Hinata! –Exclamo de nuevo el rubio, abrumado por la falta de oxígeno y su interior ardiendo por el chakra del Kyubi, aun así pudo ver como la joven se giraba lentamente hacia él- ¿Pero… qué…? –intento articular al ver aquellos ojos dorados que le veían con frialdad.

-A pasado mucho tiempo… -pronuncio la voz de aquella joven que no reconoció como la de Hinata- Kurama –le nombro sorprendiéndolo justo antes de que su vista se nublara completamente.

El rubio se detuvo en una rama cercana a la joven, mientras que aquella joven de ojos dorados le veía con frialdad, lentamente el joven levantaba su rostro dejando ver unos ojos rojos como la sangre con una pupila negra que les rasgaba de forma vertical.

-Lo mismo digo… -hablo el joven con una voz más grave y profunda- Tsuki –nombro al ver los ojos dorados de la joven.

-Sinceramente no pensé que nos encontraríamos aquí –comento con indiferencia la joven.

-Yo tampoco –apoyo el joven- y no me imaginaba que estabas dentro de esa chica Hyuga –dijo al ver más detalladamente su rostro- ¿Qué es lo que tramas? –cuestiono con seriedad.

-No sé de qué me hablas –pronuncio indiferente- Y aun si pretendiese algo, no estoy obligada a responderte –afirmo con frialdad- además… -hizo una breve pausa- es extraño que hasta ahora intentes salir tomando la consciencia de tu portador –comento intrigada- ¿acaso lo hiciste solo para hablar conmigo? –cuestiono con cierta burla.

-Hm –expreso- Te equivocas ya no eres tan importante como para tenerte tanta consideración -declaro serio sin despegar su mirada fría de ella.

-¿Aún sigues enfadado por "aquello"? –cuestiono con cierta burla.

-¿"aquello"? –Cuestiono el joven- ¡¿Cómo osas tratar mi encierro en esa maldita cueva como si fuera nada?! –Exclamo enfadado- ¡Te amaba y tú me traicionaste! –reprocho mientras la joven desviaba la mirada hacia otro lado y un sabor amargo se atoraba en su garganta al sentir el dolor y rencor mezclados en la mirada de él.

bueno, creo que hasta ahi quedo, lamento si es corto, pero es la única forma de cortar un poco la historia y llegar más pronto al tan ansiado climax ^w^

espero que les haya gustado ^^

lamento no poder contestar a todos su maravillosos reviews, pero el tiempo se me hace corto y ando en un cybert -.-

pero eso no significa que no este eternamente agradecida con todos y cada uno de ustedes ^^

ustedes son la razón por la que aún continuo ^^

cuídense!

sayo!


End file.
